A irmã da Serpente
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Segredos de família são sempre guardados a sete chaves mas às vezes um deles escapa por entre os dedos, mas Severus fará de tudo para manter seus segredos trancados e acima de tudo longe dele. Tudo parece ir bem até que Rachel se torna parte de sua vida e
1. Rachel Glenn

A Irmã da Serpente

Autora: Zoé Magnus

Co-autora: Tina Granger

Personagens Originais: Rachel e Edward (Zoé) e Cassandra, Angie, Beatrice e Diego (Tina).

Época: Marotos- 5.º ano.

Personagens Principais: Severus Snape e Rachel Glenn

Resumo: Segredos de família são sempre guardados a sete chaves mas às vezes um deles escapa por entre os dedos, mas Severus fará de tudo para manter seus segredos trancados e acima de tudo longe dele. Tudo parece ir bem até que Rachel se torna parte de sua vida e ele terá que aprender que quando se ama alguém precisa respeitar suas diferenças. Rachel não vai deixar barato e irá atrás dele com sabor de vingança em seus lábios. A partir de quando alguém se torna irracional ou desesperado? Isso eles vão aprender sentindo na pele o poder da Irmã da Serpente.

A Irmã da Serpente

-Capitulo Um-

Rachel Glenn 

Snape passou a barreira quase correndo, não era de seu feitio correr para atravessa-la, mas a garota atrás dele não parava de chamá-lo. Garota chata, ele tentava a todo custo mantê-la longe, mas não tinha jeito ela sempre estava com aquela voz irritante tentando chamar sua atenção. A locomotiva vermelha soltava baforadas de fumaça e muitos jovens acompanhados de seus pais tentavam empurrar o malão para dentro dos vagões. Ele sorriu, estaria de volta ao seu lugar.

- Vamos Rabicho, deixa de ser molenga!- ele ouviu a voz de Tiago Potter e se voltou.

Pedro tentava empurrar o pesado malão para a porta do vagão, Tiago viu Snape e sorriu.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Ranhoso?

- Seus dentes!- respondeu Snape baixinho continuando a caminhar.

- Severus!- ouviu uma voz o chamar, olhou para trás e gemeu.

Passou a frente de Sirius Black que conversava com uma garota da Lufa-lufa e embarcou. Achou um vagão vazio e abriu a porta.

- Ranhoso!- Sirius o cumprimentou como a um velho amigo- Você por aqui?

- Se manda, Black!- retrucou o outro olhando para fora do vagão com preocupação.

- Fugindo de alguém?

Mas Snape já tentava puxar o malão para a cabine, na presa ele prendeu-o na porta e Sirius observou-o, divertido, tentar puxa-lo. Snape lançou um olhar de medo e apreensão para a porta do vagão. Sirius se voltou. Uma menina morena vinha em direção a ele. Ela parecia procurar alguém, os olhos castanhos esverdeados esquadrinhavam a plataforma, os cabelos negros e lisos emoldurando o rosto fino, tinha um nariz grande e um tanto adunco, a boca pequena e bem desenhada. Ela sorriu revelando uma boca maior que ele podia imaginar. Sirius deixou os lábios sorrirem sem pensar. Como nunca havia visto ela antes?

- Não adianta se esconder! Já vi você!- disse a porta do vagão onde Sirius estava parado.

Sirius se empertigou, com certeza era com ele que ela falava.

- Se manca, Glenn!- falou uma voz untuosa as costas do garoto, Sirius se virou e viu Snape, ele tinha os braços cruzados no peito e encarava a garota com nojo. Sirius riu, com certeza ela não falava com Snape, não com Severus Snape.

- Hum com licença!- falou ela cutucando Sirius nas costelas.

- Sim?- ele sorriu sedutor, ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Está obstruindo a passagem!

- Hã?

- Passagem!- falou ela pausadamente como se ele fosse lesado- O caminho entre eu e o mala sem alça do Snape!

- Você o conhece?- perguntou Sirius com nojo.

- É! Nós somos...

- Colegas!- terminou Snape carrancudo.- Alias você também a conhece Black. Rachel Glenn! Nossa colega. Poções, lembra? Hogwarts?

- Desculpe, mas eu tenho boca!- retrucou a garota- Posso muito bem me apresentar sozinha!

- Imbecil...- murmurou Snape.

- Biltre!- ela fez uma careta.

Sirius levantou a sobrancelha curioso.

- Será que dá pra sair da frente?- falou ela zangada.

- Não se atreva a sair daí Black!- falou Snape olhando a garota com nojo.

- Severus Snape fugindo de uma namorada isso é novidade pra mim!

- Namorada? Ela não é minha namorada!

- Como se eu fosse namorar o imbecil ai!

- Olha aqui Glenn eu...

- _Não sou obrigado a ouvir sua voz! _– terminou ela com uma careta- Muda o texto Snape! E você Block sai da frente!

- É Black!- corrigiu ele.

- Que seja!- ela o puxou com força e passou puxando o malão para dentro da cabine em que Snape tentava entrar antes dela o ver. Ao ver o rosto contrariado de Sirius, Severus sorriu malicioso e entrou na cabine fechando a porta.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho, dentro da cabine Snape pareceu zangado.

- O que ia contar a ele?

- Que escudávamos juntos!- falou puxando um embrulho de dentro da bolsa.

- Que diabos, porque veio atrás de mim?

- Fica frio Sevy, eu não vou dar com a língua nos dentes!- disse ela zangada- E depois sua mãe pediu para te entregar isso! Disse que vai ser útil!

Snape pegou o embrulho sem agradecer e o guardou dentro do malão o que quer que fosse não merecia ser compartilhado com... com aquela sangue-ruim! Os minutos se passaram silenciosos, Snape fitava a garota com raiva, a locomotiva começou a se mover com vagareza e Rachel enfim olhou para o garoto.

- Que foi?- perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Já não está farta?

- De ser bonita? É estou! Você entende né? Muitos garotos...

- Deixa de ser idiota!- ela se fez de ofendida, ele continuou- Não está farta de me seguir?

- Não estava te seguindo! Sua querida mãe esqueceu de entregar o embrulho e eu fui a coruja da vez! Talvez preferisse que ela usasse um trouxa.- ela fez uma imitação cruel da sra Snape- "Ei você ai! Leve esse embrulho para o meu filho! É você mesmo, seu trouxa imundo..."

- Olha como fala Glenn!- Snape sacou a varinha. Rachel também.

A porta da cabine se abriu e uma garota loira entrou, mediu Rachel e Severus e riu.

- Snape! Lucius quer falar com você!

- Narcissa Black!- Rachel encarou a Sonserina com um sorriso irônico.

Narcissa era dois anos mais velha que Snape e Rachel, ela sorriu maliciosa para eles.

- Acabo de ser apresentada a seu priminho!

- Régulo?- perguntou a loira olhando Rachel com nojo.

- Não, Sirius!

- Ele não é meu primo!- A loira levantou a sobrancelha- Não mais! E Ande logo Severus que Lucius não tem o dia todo!

- Mais uma que virou Coruja! Levando recados do seu namoradinho, é _"Ciça"_ ? Assim você vai longe!

- Sujeitinha sangue-ruim!- murmurou Narcissa com uma careta

- Lambe botas!- retrucou outra.

Rachel voltou a se sentar na poltrona e Snape arrastou Narcissa antes que ela azarasse a morena. Narcissa bufou.

- Terá oportunidades melhores para se vingar!- murmurou ele.

- Não sei como você agüenta!

Ela voltou-se fazendo a cabeleira loira balançar, Snape não respondeu apenas a seguiu. Eles entraram em uma cabine mais à frente. Lucius Malfoy estava sentado altivo e sorriu ao ver o Sonserino.

- Severus!- sorriu cordial.

- Lucius!- cumprimentou com um murmúrio- Crabbe! Goyle!

Os garotos que mais pareciam trasgos balançaram a cabeça à guisa de cumprimento.

- Junte-se a nós meu amigo!- Lucius indicou a poltrona à frente, Narcissa sentou-se ao lado do namorado displicente.

- Porque me chamou Malfoy?- perguntou Snape, era melhor ir direto ao ponto. Severus o conhecia muito bem para saber que quando Lucius vinha com "meu amigo" era porque estava precisando ou querendo algo. Malfoy riu.

- Você é um dos melhores em Arte das Trevas... Eu diria que é um ótimo conhecedor de Magia Negra! Devo dizer que fui seu mentor em várias vezes!

Snape fez um barulho com a garganta, era verdade que Malfoy o ensinara muitos feitiços, mas os maiores deles Snape aprendera por outros meios.

- Sei que é digno de confiança, poderoso e inteligente. Por isso estou lhe fazendo um convite! E devo dizer que nada do que lhe foi confiado deve ser pronunciado fora daqui!

- Se quer que eu me cale, é o que terá!- resmungou o outro.

- Acho que conhece o Lorde das Trevas?

- Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear?

- Sim. Há um grupo grande e poderoso que se reuniu para segui-lo...

- Comensais da Morte! Esse é o nome deles!- retrucou Narcissa.

- O Lorde está disposto a lhe dar muito poder se quiser segui-lo!

- Nem terminei Hogwarts ainda!- falou Snape desconfiado.

- Mas ele vê seu potencial. Eu mesmo já me alistei! Imagino que não irá ficar de fora?

Snape se calou, já ouvira falar desse grupo de bruxos. Eles espalhavam o terror em povoados trouxa, matando e torturando. Mas havia muito mais a se aprender, maldições, feitiços e além do mais eles eram temidos. Temidos e respeitados. Mas não toleravam sangue-ruins, como poderiam ver algum "potencial" em um filho de...

- E então?- perguntou Lucius- Aceita?

- Preciso de um tempo para pensar!- murmurou Snape.

Precisava por as idéias em ordem. Até agora fora independente, mesmo tendo a amizade de Malfoy ele nunca fizera parte um grupo. Sabia que os Comensais estavam sendo presos, mas não podia deixar de pensar que eles tinham a mesma idéia que ele, um mundo totalmente bruxo, sem nem um resquício de sangue trouxa.

Duas cabines à frente Sirius entrava e encarava os amigos.

- Acabo de ver Snape com _uma garota_!- falou indignado.

- O que? Você disse garota? Uma garota e o ranhoso?- perguntou Tiago.

- É, Rachel Glenn, a conhecem?- ele passou os dedos nos cabelos pensativo- De que casa ela é?

- Sonserina!- respondeu Lupin.

- Impossível...- Sirius o encarou- Não pode!

- Ah pode sim, ela é nossa colega de Poções. Morena, olhos esverdeados, língua afiada?- perguntou ele.

- Ela mesma! Mas não...

- É Sirius, uma sonserina! Não se atreva a encostar nela!- falou Tiago rindo.

- Eu diria que não é saudável!- falou Pedro.

- Rabicho tem razão!- continuou Lupin –Ela acaba com qualquer garoto. O ultimo que tentou brincar com Glenn parou na enfermaria por duas semanas! Colocaram um apelido nela: "Glean a matadora!".

- Glean?

- Sim!- Lupin deu de ombros- De coligir! Estão dizendo que ela coleciona ossos quebrados.

- Dos outros é claro!- riu-se Tiago, Lupin fez uma careta- Ah qualé Lupin ela é só uma garota.

- Não Pontas, ela é _a _garota!- falou Sirius.

- Ela e mais quantas Almofadinhas?- perguntou Lupin rindo.

- O que?- Sirius acordou do devaneio.

- Esqueceu da Cavendish?- perguntou Tiago.

- Cassandra? É claro que não!

- Estão terá que se decidir!- crocitou Pedro.

- E quem lhe disse essa besteira?- perguntou Sirius.

- Você quer ficar com as duas?- Tiago riu.

- Não, quero me divertir com as duas!

- Talvez possa convida-las para jantar! Seria bem interessante ver a Cavendish e a Glenn acabando com você! O que uma tem de maluca a outra não tem em juízo!

- Cavendish acabando comigo?- riu-se Sirius- Estou para ver!

- Antes ou depois de "Glean" te matar?- perguntou Tiago- Sirius é melhor você tomar cuidado com essas duas ou vai acabar sendo enterrado por Rachel com a camisola de renda que a Cass vai te obrigar a usar!

Sirius ia retrucar, mas calou-se. Os garotos tinham razão ele escolhera as piores garotas para se brincar, mas não tinha problema. Afinal ele era ou não o mestre das mulheres?


	2. Sirius Black e o Poema

Notas: 01 Tirando os personagens CASSANDRA, RACHEL, EDDIE, Nicole Vargas, Amelie Chambers e Christine Harland QUE SÃO ORIGINAIS, O RESTO É DA TIA JK.

NOTA 02 E MAIS IMPORTANTE: SE NÃO TIVER COMENTÁRIOS, EU NAO POSTO MAIS! Entenderam?

-Capitulo Dois-

Sirius Black e o Poema 

Rachel se levantou cedo na manhã de segunda, não queria por nada perder a primeira aula do dia. As colegas de quarto ainda dormiam e ela se animou. Nicole Vargas, Amelie Chambers e Christine Harland não eram do tipo de garotas que ficavam amigas de gente como Rachel. Uma órfã que nem sabia o paradeiro dos pais. Desceu as escadas rindo, se elas soubessem quem ela era ficariam abaladas.

- Bom dia Tampinha!- falou uma voz a sua esquerda. Rachel virou-se e avistou um garoto alto e magro, cabelos castanhos arrepiados e olhos castanhos se aproximar.

- Bom dia Sir Edward John Montgomery III- ela fez uma reverência cômica.

- Por Merlim você sabe que meu nome não deve ser pronunciado em público!- ele riu- Como foram as férias?

- Perfeitas! Tirando o chato tirano do meu irmão.

- Dá uma folga pra ele! Deve ser difícil...

- Ah não Eddie, já cansei desse papo _"É difícil para ele". _Pra ele sempre foi difícil, e pra mim? Eu que perdi a mãe, eu que fui morar com um pai que nem conhecia, eu que tive que aturar a madrasta me tratando como lixo e pior tive que aturar o babaca infeliz do meu irmão dizendo que tem mérito em estar na Sonserina!

- Bem disso ele pode se gabar!- ela agitou o punho e ele riu- Ora vamos, ele tem razão!- olhou para os lados se certificado que não havia ninguém por perto- Você é nascida trouxa! E bem trouxa.

- E ninguém melhor do que você para saber que eu preferia estar na Lufa-Lufa!

Ele se fingiu de indignado.

- Para uma trouxa você é bem ousada!

- É, sou! E depois que tem a melhor maldição para rebater bicho papão?- ela perguntou altiva.

- Você!- ele falou sorrindo

- E quem sabe Arte das Trevas capaz de acabar com um Malfoy?

- Você!

- E quem é a melhor batedora de todos os tempos?

- Vo... ei! Espera ai, o melhor batedor sou eu!

- Ah é... o melhor em cair da vassoura...

- Pelo menos estou no time...

- Não é justo. Você sabe que não houve mais nenhum teste desde que você entrou.

- É o teste que eu passei e você não!- falou ele saindo para o corredor.

- Porque estava com o crânio rachado na enfermaria...

- Fato que não foi culpa sua!- sussurrou Snape. Ele vinha em direção oposta a Rachel.

- Não! Foi o Crabbe! Só porque eu o chamei de trasgo lesado.

- Não! Foi porque você abaixou as calças dele em público!- lembrou Eddie rindo

- Ah é!- riu-se ela- E se você não calar a boca Sevy eu vou fazer o mesmo com você!

- Você não se atreveria...

- Ah não? Provoque-me!- ela se aproximou sorrindo maliciosa.

- Imbecil!- murmurou Snape

- Biltre!

- Já chega!- falou Eddie se postando a frente de Snape que puxara a varinha- Vamos dar o fora Tampinha!

Rachel se deixou arrastar dali. Snape manteve os olhos nela até que ela sumisse pelo corredor que levava ao Salão principal. Como ele odiava vê-la com aquele Montgomery. Mesmo ele sendo filho de uma família poderosa e puro-sangue Snape ainda não confiava nele. Sentiu seu sangue ferver toda vez que via Eddie a encarar avidamente. Quantas vezes o vira na sala comunal com um sorriso nos lábios a encarando como se Rachel fosse uma pintura? Entrou na sala comunal e apanhou um livro sobre a mesa. Sabia que a única razão para ela ser amiga de Montgomery era porque isso o irritava, tentou acalmar-se, mas era impossível. Virou as costas e saiu.

Sirius entrou na sala de poções com os olhos estreitados. Procurou Snape. Como sempre ele estava sentado na primeira fileira. Rachel não estava com ele e em nenhum outro lugar. Sentou-se entre Pedro e Remus. Olhando de quando em quando para a porta. Slughorn apareceu rindo.

- Ora, ora senhorita Glenn. Você tem um senso de humor magnífico!

Rachel veio atrás dele com o rosto muito vermelho e murmurando que o senso de humor dela se estendia até o ponto de vê-lo sendo frito em óleo. Sirius sorriu para ela, mas a garota meramente o ignorou. Sentou-se ao lado de Eddie e prestou atenção no professor. A aula transcorreu sem muitas novidades excerto pelo caldeirão de Pedro que voou pelos ares espalhando poção para inchar por todos os lados.

Ao final da aula Sirius caminhou sedutor até a ultima mesa e se escorando encarou Rachel.

- E então?- o garoto ao lado dela parou de guardar os materiais e encarou Sirius curioso.

- Eu ainda não aprendi a ler mentes Block, por isso diga logo o que quer!- falou Rachel mansamente sem nem encara-lo.

- Quer ir a hogsmeade comigo?- perguntou sorrindo

O garoto ao lado de Rachel riu, a menina voltou os olhos para Sirius e o estudou.

- Claro...- Sirius sorriu- Que não!

- Ora e vai se recusar a sair com um cara como eu?

- Cara como você?- ela franziu o cenho.

- É, bonito, popular e atraente...

- E nada modesto! Olha, eu procuro manter distância de caras como você!- ela falou sem se exaltar.

- Bem, não sabe o que está perdendo...

- Tirando o fato de ser bonito... bonito não, boa pinta e o mais popular o que sobra?- perguntou Rachel para Sirius.

- Um imbecil?- respondeu Eddie incapaz de se conter

- Ora Eddie não o xingue!- falou Glenn e se voltou para Sirius- Sobra só você, Block!

- Black!- corrigiu ele começando a se irritar- E daí?

- E daí que tirando o fato de você ser o garanhão de Hogwarts não há mais nada que a motive a sair com você!- retrucou Eddie- E depois ela já tem outro compromisso!

Eddie se levantou e Rachel riu se levantando também.

- Eu tenho?- perguntou encarando o amigo.

- Ah é esqueci de perguntar! Quer ir a hogsmeade comigo?

Rachel o avaliou.

- Eu adoraria!

Ela sorriu e passou por Sirius.

- Fica frio gatinho, quando me der vontade eu _te levo para passear!_

- Grande passo Black!- falou o garoto dando um tapinha no ombro de Sirius- Ela só chama de gatinho quem ela não odeia!

E saiu rindo. Sirius rolou os olhos e riu pelo nariz, ela estava sendo difícil é? Pois era assim que ele gostava! Ajeitou a mochila no ombro e se voltou, deu de cara com Snape com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e com um olhar assassino.

- Não se aproxime dela!- resmungou Severus entre dentes.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?- Sirius debochou.

- Muito mais do que imagina!- retrucou com azedume- Agora fique longe dela se quiser permanecer com os dentes na boca!

- Estou tremendo de medo, Ranhoso! Rachel é um assunto meu...

- Não mais, Black!- ele se aproximou ameaçador- Você vai esquecer a Glenn, ouviu bem?

- Não ranhoso eu não ouvi! Porque se preocupa tanto? Você mesmo disse que ela não era sua namorada!

- Não me preocupo!- de repente pareceu perceber algo- Quer saber? Faça bom proveito...

Snape se virou e saiu. Imbecil, como podia estar com ciúmes de Rachel? Não daquela sangue-ruim dos araques, o sangue ferveu em suas têmporas. Black era um nojento, asqueroso, ridículo... e ela não iria querer sair com ele. Conhecia bem a Glenn, o único garoto com quem ela andava era com o Montgomery e mesmo assim era só uma amizade. Se bem que ela vivia beijando os Grifinórios na frente dele só para irrita-lo... Virou o corredor e bateu em algo sólido.

- Não olha por onde anda não?- perguntou uma garota, Snape levantou os olhos e viu a loira grifinória a lhe encarar furiosa.- Olha só os meus pergaminhos!

Ela virou de costas para ele e começou a recolher os pergaminhos.

- Não enche Cavendish!- retrucou ele dando um passo a diante.

- E desde quando você é balão para eu ficar assoprando?- respondeu ela insolente

- Esta sendo irônica Cavendish, ou é só nervoso?

- E porque você acha que eu ficaria nervosa? Por causa do seu mau hálito? Pra isso a solução é escovar os dentes, sabia?

- Andou muito com o Black hoje, Cavendish? Sim porque pelo mau humor ele só pode ter lhe negado um beijo!

- Aquele imbecil? Prefiro beijar um Dragão e depois ele teve a audácia de me chamar de Severus Loira tá bom!

Snape puxou a varinha e encarou-a zangado:

- Que foi? Vai furar meu olho é?- perguntou ela irônica.

- _Estupefaça!-_ berrou Severus e Cass piscou. A garota balançou a cabeça, ou ele tinha uma péssima pontaria ou... Ela se voltou, caído a suas costas estava Sirius Black com a varinha caída ao lado, provavelmente pronto para azara-la. Voltou-se com os olhos arregalados.

- Que diabos... Sinceramente, nem eu teria feito melhor!

- Cala a boca, Cavendish! –Falou ele sem educação.

- Ótimo!- falou com selvageria- Se queria ficar a sós com seu namorado era só pedir!

Ele tentou retrucar mas ela deu as costas e saiu, Severus balançou a cabeça, estava realmente em um dia ruim. Observou Sirius e riu, pelo menos havia se cobrado dele. Seus olhos recaíram sobre um pergaminho cuidadosamente enrolado, ele o abriu e franziu o cenho. Era a letra de Cavendish mas o que será que estava escrito?

As horas passaram com total lentidão, talvez porque a mente de Snape não parava de voar até sua mochila, em um certo pergaminho escrito em letra floreada. À noite ele pode finalmente sentar-se na cadeira próxima a lareira e puxar o pergaminho. Observou com atenção e tentou decifrar alguma palavra daquela língua.

"_¡Oh cuál te adoro! Con la luz del día_

_Tu nombre invoco apasionada y triste,_

_Y cuando el cielo em sombras se reviste_

_Aún te llama exaltada el alma mía_

_Tú eres el tiempo que mis horas guía,_

_Tú eres la idea que mi mente asiste,_

_Porque en ti se concentra cuando existe,_

_Mi pasión, mi esperanza, mi poesía._

_No hay canto que igualar pueda a tu acento_

_Cuando tu amor me cuentas e deliras_

_Revelando la fe de tu contento;_

_Tiemblo a tu voz e tiemblo si me miras,_

_Y quisiera exhalar mi último aliento_

_Abrasada en el aire en que respiras"_

Nada, não entendera nada. Mergulhou em pensamentos tentando compreender. Nem ao menos percebeu quando Rachel se aproximou. Ela riu alto e ele se voltou quando ela puxava o pergaminho das suas mãos.

- Severus recebendo cartas de amor!- falou ela.

- Me devolve isso, Glenn!- ele levantou-se furioso.

- Tá brincando! Depois disso Hogwarts inteira vai saber que você...opa!

Ela se esquivou quando ele tentou lhe arrancar o pergaminho das mãos.

- Já mandei devolver, Rachel!- ela leu o pergaminho e riu alto.

- Não sabia que gostava de poemas, Sevy!

Ele puxou o pergaminho e o encarou.

- É um poema?

- Isso é obvio!- falou ela se sentando na cadeira que ele ocupava antes.

- Como sabe?- perguntou desconfiado.

- Não é nenhum código secreto, se é o que pensava. Só está em espanhol!- ela riu- Esqueci que você nunca saiu de casa, _estudos com a professora Snape!_

- Cale a boca!- ele se voltou- Pode traduzi-lo?

- Traduzir? Porque quer que eu o traduza? Afanou isso de alguém foi?- ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Não afanei nada! – ele a encarou zangado- Achei!

- Ah e quer saber o que está escrito para descobrir quem é o dono e devolver?- falou irônica- Que atitude nobre!

- Pode traduzir ou não?- ele zangou-se, ela suspirou.

- Tá, me dê aqui!

Ela ficou em silêncio, ele andava de um lado a outro.

- Vai traduzir ou não?

- Calma estressadinho, eu preciso ler antes!- ela se concentrou, leu mais uma vez e sorriu- Eu conheço esse poema! É da Carolina Coronado e se chama ¡Oh cuál te adoro!.

- É o que?

- Oh como te amo!- traduziu- fica mais ou menos assim:

"Oh como te amo! Como à luz do dia!

Teu nome invoco, apaixonada e triste,

e quando o sol em sombras se reveste,

minha alma em ânsias ainda te chama!

És para mim o tempo que me guia,

a idéia que ao meu pensamento assiste,

porque em ti se concentra quanto existe:

a esperança, a paixão, minha poesia.

Não há canto que iguale teu timbre

Quando teu amor me contas e deliras

Revelando a fé de tua satisfação...

Tremo ao ouvir sua voz e tremo se me olhas

E quisera exalar o último alento

Queimando no ar que respiras."

Snape ficou em silêncio observando o pergaminho como se pudesse ver através dele. Rachel riu.

- Agora que sabe o que está escrito vai devolve-lo a dona?

- Como sabe que é uma garota?- perguntou ele curioso.

- E quem escreveria poemas em pergaminhos e pior colocaria coraçõeszinhos no lugar dos pingos dos is? E sinceramente ela precisa de um bom psicólogo ou de um namorado bem fogoso!

- Ela não precisa de um namorado!- falou ele cruzando os braços.

- Precisa sim! Eu sugiro um Espanhol, bem mais caliente que você! Talvez o Garcia! Aquele Corvinal é o sonho de consumo de qualquer garota!

Ele puxou o pergaminho, zangado, enquanto ela ria.

- Tenho certeza que você sabe quem é a dona... e então vai devolver?

- Não sei quem é a dona!- ele murmurou.

- Ah! Claro que não sabe!- ela se levantou e se espreguiçou- É melhor devolver ou Cavendish vai lhe caçar até a morte!

Rachel já se retirava quando ele se voltou espantado.

- Como sabe que é da Cavendish?

- Por três simples motivos. Um: é a letra inconfundível dela...

- Como sabe que é a letra de Cavendish?- cortou Severus.

- Eu já sentei ao lado dela em Poções, e convenhamos que é uma letrinha bem afeminada!- retrucou com certo nojo.

- Afeminada? Que eu saiba ela _é _uma garota!

- Motivo número dois- continuou Rachel como se não tivesse sido interrompida- Só a Cavendish para falar e escrever espanhol em Hogwarts e três: nunca vi você babar tanto em cima de um pergaminho quanto nesse ai!

- Eu não...- Severus tentou argumentar mas ela o interrompeu.

- Dorme com os anjos e sonhe com a Cassandra, Sevy! Para um dia poder dormir com Cassandra e sonhar com os anjos!

Ele praguejou mas ela já havia sumido pela escada que levava ao dormitório feminino. Observou o pergaminho e sorriu.


	3. A irmã da Serpente

Apenas personagens que voce nao reconhecer são nossos. o resto é daquela mulher maquiavélica chamada JK.

NOTA IMPORTANTISSIMA: SÓ CONTINUAREI ATUALIZANDO SE CONTINUAR HAVENDO COMENTÁRIOS.

- Capitulo Três -  
_A Irmã da Serpente_

Severus acordou cedo na manha seguinte, vestiu-se com vagareza e  
desprezou a  
saudação animada de Eddie. Com preguiça se encaminhou para o Salão  
principal, quando estava a porta do grande salão Rachel veio sorrindo  
até  
ele.  
- Bom dia Sevy!- saudou ela animada.  
- Será que todo mundo resolveu acordar animado hoje?- resmungou ele.  
- Não!- retorquiu ela- Só você que acordou azedo, como sempre!  
- Isso era pra ser engraçado?- ele a olhou zangado.  
- Não, só uma verdade! Olha a Sprout deixou um trabalho de cento e  
vinte  
centímetros sobre as mandrágoras para hoje, você já terminou o seu, é  
claro!- falou ela muito rápido- Será que posso vê-lo?  
- Não!- respondeu ele indignado- Se você acha que pode passar de ano  
nas  
minhas costas está enganada!  
- Passar de ano nas suas costas?- ela riu debochada- Só esta faltando  
dez  
centímetros!  
- E estamos na primeira semana de aula!- resmungou.  
- Ah Sevy! Deixa vai!- ele cruzou os braços no peito.  
- Não me obrigue a...  
- Ah não!- ele viu o brilho nos olhos dela.  
Rachel riu e se aproximou agarrando o rosto de Severus e enchendo a  
bochecha  
dele de beijos estralados. Snape se debateu tentando faze-la soltar,  
mas não  
adiantou.  
- Ai!- falou Rachel, Snape olhou ao redor.  
Cassandra havia passado por eles e esbarrado na morena. Rachel  
estreitou os  
olhos em direção a loira.  
- Não tem olhos Cavendish?- berrou Rachel. Cassandra se voltou- Use-os  
da  
próxima vez!  
- Você não tem cérebro Glenn?- perguntou Cavendish imitando a voz da  
garota-  
Use-o da próxima vez se não quiser acabar na enfermaria!  
Rachel riu debochada.  
- E seria você que me mandaria para lá? Essa eu duvido!  
- Porque não ocupa sua boca com o Snape e não me deixa em paz?  
Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha e ficou vendo Cassandra entrar no salão  
lotado  
de alunos. Riu baixinho compreendendo e se voltou para Severus.  
- Como é Sevy vai me emprestar o trabalho ou vou ter que beijar você na  
frente do Potter?  
Snape contraiu os lábios e a encarou zangado, puxou o pergaminho.  
- Se copiar eu juro que acabo com sua raça!  
- Ah que amor! Juro que vou retribuir!- riu-se ela, voltando-se para o  
salão.  
- E se tornar a me beijar eu juro...juro...  
- Jura que me esgana! Sei!  
Snape seguiu a garota e sentou-se ao lado dela, sentiu o olhar raivoso  
de  
Cassandra e franziu o cenho. Sabia que Rachel tinha uma rixa com  
qualquer  
garota que ousava lhe lançar um olhar, e sabia igualmente que Cassandra  
era  
do tipo de pessoa que ou gostava ou não gostava da pessoa. Mas jamais  
notara  
qualquer atrito entre elas, pelo contrario Rachel parecia respeitar  
Cavendish. Viu Eddie se aproximar e beijar a testa de Glenn, sentiu um  
calor  
no estomago que seria capaz de consumi-lo se Eddie ousasse algo mais  
próximo.  
- Esse é o seu trabalho?- perguntou Eddie, espantado, para Severus.-  
Olha  
tudo que escreveu, e pior com essa letra miudinha.  
Snape puxou o pergaminho com nojo.  
- Nosso trato não dizia respeito a Montgomery!- resmungou.  
- Nosso trato não dizia respeito de eu manda-lo para a enfermaria com  
brotoejas!- retrucou Glenn- Me dá isso aqui!  
E puxou o pergaminho de volta com um olhar que lembrou a Snape alguém  
que ele conhecia. Eddie riu, ele acordou do devaneio, esperou que a garota  
lê-se seu trabalho e levantou-se.  
- Já vai Sevy?- perguntou ela parecendo ofendida.  
- O que você acha?- murmurou Severus e saiu.  
- Te vejo na aula!- falou Eddie se levantando também.  
Ouviu que Eddie o seguia e aumentou o passo, mas o garoto seguiu na  
direção  
oposta a ele. Suspirou aliviado, caminhou apresado pelos corredores ouvindo seus próprios passos ecoarem na pedra fria. A risada de Rachel ecoou mais atrás no corredor, apresou o passo ainda mais, já era bastante ruim ter  
que passar o tempo das aulas com ela. Quando virou o corredor se deparou com Sirius rindo. Ele e Tiago estavam encostados à parede observando um pergaminho roto. Snape tentou se voltar e sair mas Sirius já voltava os  
olhos para ele.  
- Ranhoso! Você por aqui?  
Ouviu Tiago murmurar algo para o pergaminho.  
- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui em baixo?  
- Estávamos querendo nos divertir!- falou Tiago rindo.  
Snape apertou a varinha no bolso.  
- Porque não se atira da torre? Vai ser divertido ver você despencando lá de cima!  
- Sabe que é uma boa idéia! Mas minha mãe ficaria muito triste!- Tiago  
riu  
baixinho- Talvez possamos tentar jogar algo mais inútil...  
- Você por exemplo!- riu-se Sirius.  
- Ou podemos fazer seu cabelo ficar cor-de-rosa!  
Os dois se aproximaram rindo e Snape puxou a varinha. Tiago riu e  
Sirius se  
fez de indignado.  
- Já esta fazendo mau juízo de nós?  
Ambos puxaram as varinhas e se mediram. Snape podia ser bom em Defesa  
mas  
não podia com os dois, ficou a espera.  
- Se afasta dele Potter!- falou uma voz arrastada as costas dele.  
Tiago se voltou, Rachel estava parada, as mãos na cintura e uma  
expressão  
entediada.  
- Ora, ora... a namoradinha veio te salvar é?- perguntou Tiago rindo.  
- E quem lhe disse que eu sou namorada dele?  
- E então porque o está defendendo?- perguntou Sirius.  
Ela deu de ombros.  
- Um Sonserino ajuda outro!- retrucou.  
- Muito nobre, mas que eu saiba nobreza não é uma das qualidades da  
Sonserina!- riu Tiago.  
- Que eu saiba estupidez e arrogância também não são qualidades da  
Grifinória, e você está lá Potter!  
- A menininha sabe responder a altura? Vamos ver se ela sabe se  
defender...  
- Nem pense Black!- resmungou Snape apertando a varinha.  
Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha.  
- Dois contra dois, mais justo não acha?  
Quando Sirius voltou os olhos a menina já estava com a varinha em  
punho. Mas  
eles não pareciam propícios a azarar, não ainda.  
- Como é estar do lado contrário Potter?- perguntou Snape com a voz  
arrastada.  
Tiago riu. Estava de costas para Sirius e tinha a varinha apontada para  
Snape.  
- E acha que ela é páreo para nós?  
- Sabe Severus estão me chamando de colecionadora de ossos! Mas eu  
estou  
cansada disso...  
- Que tal colecionar algo novo Glenn?- perguntou Snape olhando a garota  
com  
um sorriso zombeteiro.  
- Boa idéia! Potter não vai se importar se eu começar por seus dentes?  
Vai?  
Sirius deu um passo em direção a garota e ela riu mostrando caninos  
afiados,  
por um minuto ele viu a sombra de um felino pelos olhos dela. Rachel  
piscou  
um olho.  
- Pena nos encontrarmos assim Black! Eu faria melhor uso da sua boca!  
- Não diga asneiras Glenn!- retrucou Snape zangado.  
- Ah cala essa boca!- retrucou ela.  
- Vem calar!- berrou Snape.  
- Virou macho agora é?- falou Glenn com um risinho.  
- É melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala!- murmurou Snape- Ou vai se dar  
mal...  
Sirius e Tiago viravam a cabeça de Snape a Glenn como se acompanharem  
uma  
partida de Tênis.  
- Imbecil!- berrou Snape  
- Biltre!  
- E ele diz que não é namorado dela!- falou Sirius para Tiago, ele riu  
encarando o amigo.  
- Petrificos Totalus!- berrou Rachel para Sirius ao mesmo tempo em que  
Snape  
berrava para Tiago  
- Sabe, eles são mais burros do que eu pensei!- falou Rachel séria.  
- Vamos dar o fora antes que Filch apareça!- murmurou Snape.  
- Cuidado com as pombas Black!- falou Glenn pulando por cima dele.  
Rachel saiu apresada atrás de Severus e riu baixinho, o garoto entrou  
em uma  
sala de aula vazia e a puxou para dentro.  
- Ai!- falou ela tentando se desvencilhar do braço do garoto.  
- Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem?  
- Não, não ouvi! Tenho problemas auditivos de certo?- falou ela puxando  
o  
braço com brutalidade- E não toca mais em mim!  
- Não se faça de vitima Rachel, eu já disse para ficar fora do meu  
caminho...  
- E deixar que eles te humilhassem? Você deveria agradecer!  
- E já não é humilhação o bastante eu ter sido salvo por uma garota?  
Rachel riu, os olhos faiscando.  
- Preferia estar na enfermaria? Da próxima vez eu deixo o Black acabar  
com  
você!  
- Sei me defender sozinho!  
- Como fez da ultima vez? Ficou com o nariz inchado de tanto que  
sangrou...  
- Cala a boca!- ele se voltou ríspido.  
- Parecia uma vertente!  
- Foi só uma vez e eu me cobrei!- berrou Severus a encarando furioso.  
- Acorda Severus, você nunca vai ser tão bom quanto o Black. Ele ganha  
de  
você com olhos fechados...  
- Cala a boca!- falou entre dentes.  
- Até o Potter consegue vencer de vo...  
A frase foi cortada por um tapa, Rachel levou a mão ao rosto. Mas ao  
invés  
de faze-la parar Snape só conseguira aumentar mais a raiva da garota.  
Ela o  
encarou com tanta fúria que ele deu um passo atrás.  
- Seu imbecil!- murmurou ela com ferocidade- Nem meu pai bate em mim!  
Ela se precipitou e puxou o braço dele.  
- Não ache que isso vai ficar assim! E nem pense que eu vou esquecer!  
Pode  
contar Snape que eu vou acabar com você!  
Ela o empurrou e saiu batendo a porta. Snape ficou olhando a porta se  
perguntando como fora capaz de perder o controle daquela maneira. Não  
podia  
ter batido nela, mesmo que fosse somente um tapa, ele não podia ter  
feito  
aquilo. Balançou a cabeça e lutou contra o impulso de deixa-la ir.  
Abriu a  
porta e seguiu a garota.  
- Rachel!- chamou ele.  
A garota caminhava em passos apresados e não se voltou.  
- Rachel!- ele correu e a puxou, a forçando a se virar para ele.  
- Cai fora Severus!- falou ela espumando de raiva.  
- Olha eu... eu sinto muito! Não devia ter feito aquilo...  
- Desculpas não vão apagar o que fez! Você me bateu Snape- ela o olhou  
com  
nojo.- Sempre soube que seria igual a ele...  
- Eu não sou igual a ele!- dessa vez foi Snape quem ficou enojado.  
- Pois você é!- berrou ela, a voz ecoando pelo corredor vazio- Eu tive  
uma  
esperança que você fosse diferente, mas estava enganada. Você é vil,  
baixo,  
é um miserável insignificante que se esconde por trás da força que tem.  
Mas  
fique sabendo Snape que eu não vou ser como ela, eu não vou me curvar a  
suas  
vontades!  
Ela bateu com o dedo no peito dele. Snape a segurou pelo punho e a  
encarou  
furioso.  
- Nunca...mais...me... compare...a...ele!  
- Então não aja como ele!- ela puxou o braço e franziu o cenho- Desde  
que eu  
entrei naquela casa, dede que eu fui recebida com quatro pedras na mão  
eu  
sabia que você era o único que poderia mudar. Você era o único que  
poderia  
se tornar "meu"!  
Ela respirou com força, ele ficou serio.  
- Eu sabia que dali para frente... sabia que quando eu passasse a  
soleira  
daquela porta eu estaria sozinha, mas também sabia que você era o único  
com  
quem eu poderia contar! Como eu fui tola em acreditar... em acreditar  
que  
poderíamos ser uma família.  
- Rachel eu...  
- Não me diga que não se parece com ele! Você é parte dele, você é ele!  
De  
uma maneira ou de outra!  
- Não sou!- disse com convicção e brutalidade- Assim como você não é!  
- Você está certo. Eu não sou, nem nunca fui! Eu sou a filha bastarda,  
no  
sou?  
Ela se voltou e saiu, Snape ficou sem ação. Ela tinha razão! Lembrou-se  
de  
quando a viu pela primeira vez, quando seu pai a trouxera para casa.  
Ela era  
só uma criança, tinha sete anos e estava agarrada a um urso de pelúcia  
muito  
surrado. Lembrou-se da raiva que ele sentiu dela quando a briga entre  
seus  
pais se irrompeu na sala de estar, da gana que teve em esgana-la e da  
maneira como vinha a tratando desde então. Sua mãe, assim como ele, a  
tratava como se ela fosse uma intrusa detestável que se rastejava como  
um  
verme repugnante. Seu pai era o único que parecia ter um pouco de amor  
pela  
filha, mas mais por obrigação do que por qualquer outro objetivo.  
Sorriu tristemente, Rachel sempre tentava se aproximar dele quando  
criança e  
ele sempre a afugentava com feitiços murmurados. Lembrou-se que ela  
ficava  
sentada à beirada da janela o espiando tentar enfeitiçar insetos no  
jardim.  
E pela primeira vez pensou em como poderia ter sido difícil perder a  
mãe,  
descobrir que o pai possuía outra família e o pior ser criado por ela.  
Tentou achar um resquício qualquer da garotinha assustada que ele  
conheceu  
como irmã na jovem insolente que acabara de lhe deixar e constatou com  
tristeza que ela já não existia mais.

NOTA: Agora que você sabe o que precisa fazer para a fic, Lara. Ou então ela vai ficar por aqui mesmo! Beijos de bruxas pra voce!


	4. De mal a pior

- Capitulo Quatro-

_De Mal a Pior _

As semanas de setembro passaram-se lentamente e não havia nem um sinal de desculpas no rosto de Rachel. Snape sentiu-se por um tempo aliviado em não ter a constante intromissão da irmã, mas depois de alguns dias a culpa começou a lhe incomodar. Na segunda semana de Outubro uma chuva torrencial caiu sobre o castelo e as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas foram canceladas.

Para Snape, que odiava aquela matéria significava uma hora de descanso e alivio, já para Rachel significava que poderia estudar poções. A garota sempre duelava com Severus nessa matéria mas não porque era boa ou porque gostava, e sim porque sabia que isso irritava o irmão. Como em todo inicio de ano letivo ela estava atolada em estudos e revisões. Agarrou uma pilha de livros e desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Ei tampinha!- chamou Eddie da parte baixa da escada.

Ela sorriu.

- E ai? Tá servido?- ela apontou os livros.

- Ah nem vem, eu não vou fazer parte dessa sua maluquice...

- Estudar para tirar um E nos N.O.M.s?- perguntou ela se sentando em uma mesa e espalhando os livros.

- Há há! Não... essa sua disputa idiota com seu irmãozinho!

Rachel ergueu os olhos para o amigo, Eddie suspirou, puxou uma cadeira e procurou seu tom de voz mais ameno.

- Já faz semanas que você nem ao menos olha para ele...- Rachel revirou os olhos- Sério Rachel, me escuta!

- Se conselho fosse bom você vendia!- retrucou ela com mau humor.

- Realmente, e ia ganhar uma fortuna! Mas eu sou seu amigo... é meu dever te dizer quando está fazendo uma burrada...

- Eddie pode parar!- falou se levantando.

- Eu não vou parar até você me ouvir!

Rachel enfiou os dedos nos ouvidos e começou a cantar uma música grosseira, Eddie riu. Os poucos alunos que estavam na sala pararam suas tarefas para observa-los, o garoto foi até ela e puxou a varinha.

- Não me force a enfeitiça-la.!

Rachel levantou a sobrancelha e tirou os dedos dos ouvidos.

- E dês de quando você _consegue_ me enfeitiçar?

- Desde quando você faz uma burrada e eu tenho que força-la a perceber!

- Você é a pessoa mais irritantemente irritante da face da terra!

- Bela frase, mas não vai me fazer mudar de opinião.

Rachel bufou e voltou a se sentar.

- Você não conhece o Snape! Não sabe do que ele é capaz!

- Rachel eu durmo com ele há cinco anos...

Rachel riu e ele balançou a cabeça.

- Em camas separadas, por favor!- sorriu, depois voltou a ficar sério- Eu também o conheço, também tenho que atura-lo e vou te confessar não é nada fácil, mas entenda: ele é seu irmão! Sabe que ele é o único que vai restar, ele é o único que você poder recorrer!

Os olhos esverdeados revelaram tristeza.

- Eu também achei isso, mas ele...ele...

- Eu sei, sei que ele foi grosso com você...

Ela levantou-se um tanto constrangida.

- O que?- perguntou ele preocupado.

Ela havia contado da briga que tivera com Severus, mas _acidentalmente _esquecera de mencionar o tapa. Porem algo no tom de voz dela fez despertar algo na intuição do amigo, ele a fez se voltar.

- O que?- repetiu ele.

- Nada!- ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu conheço você muito bem para saber que há algo errado. O que foi? O que você "esqueceu" de me contar?

- Eu...- ela encarou os olhos castanhos e eles brilharam, não podia mentir, não pra ele- Ele... ele me deu um tapa...

- O que?- Eddie levantou a voz- Eu arrebento aquele seboso... se ele passa na minha frente eu bato tanto nele que nem a própria mãe vai recomece-lo...

- Eddie... Eddie!- ela o segurou- Já passou, ele pediu desculpas. Foi uma bobagem, mas eu provoquei... falei bobagem e paguei por isso...

- Pagou? Está maluca?- Ele baixou a voz o rosto muito próximo ao dela- Ele bateu em você, Severus é um covarde filho da...

- Para! Não me obrigue a defende-lo!

Ele encarou o olhar zangado dela e riu. Passou a mão no pescoço e se afastou indo sentar-se próximo a lareira.

- Essa situação está me matando!- falou ele, Rachel se aproximou- Não agüento te ver sofrer por ele! Parece que a família Snape veio ao mundo para te infernizar...

- Não vai ser por muito tempo!- ela sorriu maliciosa.

- O que você esta planejando? Ah não, não! Pode tirar essa idéia da cabeça!

- Eu não falei nada!

- Eu te conheço bem, sei o que esse sorriso significa. Sinceramente Rachel já chega! Está na hora de admitir que eles são sua família e esquecer.

- Eu não vou esquecer!- ela se levantou e ele a seguiu, a segurou pelo braço.

- Esquece, nem tente se vingar deles!

- Está enganado!

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre me conhecer... você não me conhece, Eddie!

Ela saiu sem olhar para trás, Eddie passou os dedos nos cabelos. Conhecia Rachel bem demais, e aquele olhar era de quem necessitava de uma vingança. E se ela começasse não ia parar até ver todos acabados. Pela primeira vez se preocupou com a amiga, ela estava vendo tudo vermelho a sua frente e isso não era bom sinal.

Severus entrou na sala comunal distraído, seus pensamentos foram desviados para uma certa loirinha com quem ele acabara de topar. A visão dela rindo até se acabar com a Evans grudou-se com tal força em sua mente que era difícil afasta-la.

- Snape! Ei cara ta me ouvindo?

Severus balançou a cabeça e o rosto de Montgomery entrou em foco, o garoto exibia um olhar preocupado.

- Você tá legal?

- É claro que estou!- retrucou ele mal educação.

- Não parece... olha eu preciso conversar com você!- Snape lhe deu as costas- É sobre a Rachel...

- Glenn!- Snape se voltou, Eddie levantou a sobrancelha.

- Sou amigo dela há cinco anos e vou chamá-la pelo primeiro nome!

Snape contraiu os lábios.

- O que tem ela?

- Será que podemos conversar a sós?- perguntou Eddie, Snape olhou ao redor. Ao lado dele Narcissa Black os observava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos.

Sem dizer uma palavra ele deixou a sala, parou a porta de pedra esperando Eddie passar. O garoto o olhou contrariado, era duas vezes maior e mais forte que o mirrado Severus mas não gostou nem um pouco de ficar longe das vistas de alguma testemunha. Com um suspiro ele caminhou em direção ao garoto e saiu para ao corredor frio, uma chuva grosa batia nas janelas de caixilhos e o corredor se iluminava de súbito com os relâmpagos. Eles percorreram um trecho de corredor e pararam junto a uma janela. Eddie suspirou.

- Está na hora de pedir desculpas a Rachel...

- Me chamou até aqui para me dar conselhos Montgomery?

- Não, olha as coisas então piorando para o seu lado, você a conhece sabe que Rachel não brinca em serviço...- ele suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos- Ela está magoada e você é o culpado!

- Está me dizendo que ela quer se vingar?

- Mais ou menos isso...

- Acha que sou tolo? Acha que não posso com ela?

- Você não conhece a Rachel, não sabe com quem está...

- Eu a conheço muita bem, ela é minha irmã!

- Pois não parece!- Eddie procurou se acalmar- Ela me contou o que aconteceu!

Snape percebeu que o garoto estava se controlando para não enfeitiça-lo.

- Rachel e sua língua solta!- murmurou- Olha aqui Montgomery, ela faz parte da _minha_ família, ela é _minha_ responsabilidade então não se meta...

- Olha aqui você Snape! Rachel nunca foi da sua família, não que você se importa com isso. Ela não é uma marionete ou um bichinho de estimação que você pode controlar. Ela é a garota mais infeliz que eu conheço e isso tudo é culpa da sua família então não se faça de irmão mais velho e protetor!

- A maneira como eu a trato ou como deixo de tratar é problema meu...

- Não quando você passa dos limites!- berrou Eddie, respirou fundo- Ela vai acabar machucando você e pior vai acabar machucando a si própria... olha Rachel é a pessoa mais solitária que eu já vi, pode ser atrapalhada e tola, e sei que ela é um pouco má às vezes mas ela sempre te amou. _Sempre_! Você pode não ver isso mas ela sempre te ajudou. Quantas vezes ela foi parar na detenção porque estava te defendendo?

Snape olhou para fora da janela. Era verdade que Rachel já o havia ajudado algumas vezes, na grande maioria só pelo prazer de ver os garotos fugindo com o nariz tão inchado quanto uma abóbora. Mas jamais pensara que ela estivesse tentando ajuda-lo por se importar com ele.

- Você é a única família que ela tem, não jogue fora à chance de tê-la como sua família!

- Suas palavras soam muito poéticas Montgomery, mas ela não é minha família. Eu tenho pai e mãe e não preciso da ajuda de Rachel para nada!

Eddie ficou atônito por um instante.

- Ótimo! Faça como quiser, mas se encostar um dedo só nela eu juro que vou lhe caçar até a morte! Me entendeu?

Snape o encarou quase como se o desafiasse. Mas ele meramente se virou e saiu.

- Sabe qual é a diferença entre você e a Rachel?- perguntou Eddie as costas de Snape.- Ela acaba de perder a pessoa que mais amou até agora!

Rachel atirou os livros sobre a cama, olhou o dormitório vazio, as meninas certamente estavam aproveitando o tempo livre. Sorriu intimamente, como odiava aquelas garotas. Desejou que o Natal chegasse logo assim poderia ficar sozinha. Sozinha com o dormitório e a Sala comunal só para ela. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e retirou uma pequena caixa de madeira. Dentro algumas fotos, em uma delas uma mulher com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes sorria.

- Prometo, prometo me vingar dele!- falou ela com a voz cava- Eu prometo que ele nunca mais fará mal a ninguém!

Abraçou a fotografia enquanto chorava baixinho.

- Severus vai ter que pagar também, mas eu não me importo... não mais! Porque teve que morrer mamãe? Porque me deixou com aquela gente?

Encolheu-se na cama procurando o aconchego do colo da mãe, mas estava frio e vazio. Seu peito ardeu de ódio e rancor. Por um momento ela sentiu que só poderia ser feliz quando tivesse sua vingança. A chuva do lado de fora escorria pela janela e o vento uivava como que querendo consolar a dor que ela sentia.

nota: pessoal, quem ler, por favor, me deixa um comentario? A zoe e eu estamos trabalhando bastante nessa fic, ela tá no capitulo 19 escrito... mas se vcs não dizem pelo menos "oi", vamos achar que não estao lendo! (um comentario, e tem capitulo novo, dia 13)


	5. Aula de poções

- Capitulo Cinco -

_Aula de Poções_

A chuva não diminuira e o céu lá fora parecia que iria desabar sobre as cabeças dos estudantes. Rachel acordou com o burburinho das meninas, elas riam baixinho e cochichavam. Ela puxou o relógio e olhou as horas, sentiu que o rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar e bufou.

- Então ela disse que queria o pergaminho de volta!- falou Amelie rindo, sem notar que atrás das cortinas Rachel já despertara- E eu disse que não daria...

- Ela achou mesmo que era o pergaminho que ela havia perdido?- perguntou Christine

- Tá brincando? Ela quase o arrancou da minha mão! E então eu disse: "O que há de tão importante aqui que você quer Cavendish?".

Rachel se voltou devagar, elas estavam falando de Cassandra e pelo jeito sobre algum pergaminho que ela perdera. Uma luz se acendeu em seu cérebro.

- E o que ela respondeu?- perguntou Nicole.

- Não sei, falou em espanhol!- Amelie riu- E só não pulou no meu pescoço porque a namoradinha do Frank a segurou.

- Namorada do Frank?

- É, o Longbottom! Aquela imbecil grifinóriana- falou ela com uma voz alterada.

- Mas Lee, e esse pergaminho, você sabe o que é?

- Obvio que não né Cole, mas tenho certeza que é importante ou ela não estaria tão alterada atrás dele.

- É, eu a ouvi berrando com duas alunas do terceiro ano...

- Ah quer saber, esquece... Vamos logo tomar café!

Rachel enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, ouvi-las se tratando por apelidos a fazia sentir náuseas.

Snape se levantou antes dos colegas, tomou café demoradamente e voltou a sala Comunal quando Rachel descia as escadas.

- Belos óculos Glenn!- murmurou ele.

Rachel virou o rosto em sua direção, os óculos escuros redondos refletindo o fogo da lareira.

- Vai ficar com um igualzinho se não calar a boca...

- Ah entendo...ironia! Ou era para ser uma ameaça? Vai me dar dois socos... criativo. Não muito inteligente mas realmente criativo.

- Aonde é o banheiro para eu vomitar?- desdenhou ela.

- Lá em cima! Bem que reparei que não havia tomado banho desde que chegamos...

- Agora é você que está sendo irônico? Criativo, não muito inteligente mas criativo! Se continuar assim talvez consiga uma vaga nos "Marotos"! Um apelido estúpido você já tem não é _Ranhoso_?

- Opa, opa!- falou Eddie se postando entre os garotos. Ele esperava Rachel no pé da escada, e agora impedia Snape de se aproximar da irmã.

- Sua sangue-ruim!- murmurou Snape.

- Sai da frente Eddie!- berrou Rachel

- E te deixar cometer um suicídio?

Rachel o encarou com arrogância e se voltou.

- Acho melhor devolver o pergaminho _maninho_, ela está doida atrás dele!

Eddie deu de ombros ao colega antes de seguir a amiga mas Severus havia entendido o que a irmã havia lhe falado.

- O que foi aquilo?- perguntou Eddie.

- Aquilo o que?

- Não se faça de sonsa!- Eddie a segurou e a forçou a se voltar.

- Foi ele quem começou...

- E você parece uma criança de três anos de idade! Não podia ter deixado passar?

- Vou passar a sua cara isso sim!- falou ela indignada- Só estou me defendendo!

Rachel rumou em direção as masmorras e Eddie não pode conter o riso.

- Vocês ainda vão acabar se matando!

- Correção: _eu_ vou acabar matando ele!

- Criativo, não muito inteligente mas criativo!- falou Eddie a imitando e recebeu um soco no braço- _Ai!_

- Se não calar a boca vai apanhar mais!

- Apanhar? Você bate como uma menina!- riu o outro.

- Então está no caminho certo!- falou alguém a direita- Mais um pouco e ela, quem sabe, se torne gente!

- Você não tem mais o que fazer não Cavendish?- perguntou Rachel se virando- Ou vai passar o resto da vida apaixonada por mim?

- Nem que você fosse o Garcia eu me apaixonaria por você!

Rachel analisou a garota, ela procurava algo na mochila. A morena sorriu de um modo malicioso.

- Porque não entra e arranja um lugar pra gente Eddie? Quero bater um papinho com a Cavendish!

- Bater um papinho? Acho mais fácil você literalmente bater nela do que manter uma conversa civilizada!- Respondeu o outro preocupado.

- Mais fácil eu bater nela...

- Eddie!- falou Rachel como se Cassandra nem estivesse ali- Vai logo, se acontecer algo Cassandra grita!

- No gritaré porque yo estaré con los dientes en su cuello!- murmurou Cassandra.

Eddie lançou um olhar a Rachel que ria baixinho e entrou na sala, a morena se voltou e sorriu.

- Dentes no meu pescoço é?- Cassandra arregalou os olhos- Cuidado eu sou venenosa!

- Entende espanhol?- perguntou Cassandra esquecendo-se de responder.

- Estudei em uma escola trouxa, tive aulas de línguas e um colega intercambista!- falou com desinteresse.

- Achei que você tivesse sangue puro!- Cassandra franziu o cenho.

- Eu... isso não vem ao caso!- retrucou Rachel.

- Ótimo! E afinal o que quer comigo?

- Um trato!

- Trato? Não faço trato com pessoas como você!

- A qual é!- Rachel balançou a cabeça- não confia em mim?

- Não!- respondeu prontamente- E quer fazer o favor de tirar esses óculos escuros? Está me irritando...

- Não vou tirar nada!

Cassandra a olhou intrigada e como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da outra avançou e arrancou os óculos escuros.

- Ei!- berrou Rachel.

- Andou chorando Glenn?- Cassandra sorriu.

- Não é da sua conta!- retrucou a outra tomando os óculos de volta.

- Não sabia que tinha brigado com seu namoradinho!

- Eu não briguei com meu namoradinho!

- Ótimo, Snape não é seu namoradinho... bichinho de estimação talvez?

- Não ele é meu...- Rachel se calou, quase falara bobagem.

- Seu o que?

- Olha, eu quero fazer um trato com você! E tem a ver com o Severus!

- E o que eu tenho a ver com ele?- perguntou Cassandra cruzando os braços.

- Absolutamente nada! Mas vai passar a ter. Quero que você saia com ele...

- Você quer o que?- riu Cassandra

- Saia com ele e descubra algo para mim...

- E a troco de que eu sairia com ele?- perguntou Cassandra ainda rindo.

- A troco de um certo pergaminho...

Cassandra parou de rir e encarou Rachel desconfiada.

- O que sabe sobre pergaminhos?

- Sei o que Chambers me contou, sei que você esta louca atrás dele e sei onde ele está...

- Onde está? Me diga anda!

Foi à vez de Rachel rir.

- Se você fizer o que eu peço te digo...

Cassandra puxou a varinha.

- Me devolve ou eu...

- Ou você me transforma em uma minhoca acéfala? Tá, tá... poupe-me desse seu ataque histérico. Temos um trato ou não?

- Glenn é melhor você me devolver...

- Não esta comigo!- faliu a outra indignada. A varinha de Cassandra tremeu levemente.

- Claro que está com você!

- O que está insinuando?

- Que você me roubou!

- Olha aqui sua jararaca de peruca, pode me chamar do que quiser mas nunca, nunca me chame de ladra!- berrou Rachel puxando a varinha também.

- _EXPELIARMUS!_ - berrou Cassandra no mesmo momento que Rachel berrava _estupefaça_!

Mas os raios se chocaram no ar e voltaram, Rachel saltou e caiu de bunda no chão, Cassandra não foi tão rápida e acabou sendo atingida. Eddie saiu da sala, alertado pelos gritos enfurecidos das meninas, e ficou entre elas.

- Sai da frente Edward!- falou Rachel bufando.

- Sai! Porque eu odiaria ter que azarar alguém tão bonito!- berrou Cassandra, Rachel ficou mais zangada.

- Grifinória mimada!- berrou tentando se desvencilhar de Eddie

- Sonserina barata!

- Barata é a sua tinta de cabelo...

Cassandra tentou se aproximar para agarra-la pelos cabelos mas Eddie a afastou.

- Quando eu acabar com você não vai ter plástica que ajude!

- CALEM A BOCA!!- berrou Eddie, Cassandra o encarou indignada e Rachel estupefaça- Hogwarts inteira já ouviu que vocês se odeiam, agora já chega! Cassandra é melhor entrar e se acalmar. E você Rach...

- Eu não acabei de falar com...

- Quieta!- falou Eddie para Rachel.

- Mas...

- Quieta!

Rachel bufou e virou as costas para Cassandra.

- Bem ensinadinha ela einh?- falou Cassandra para Eddie quando passou por ele. Rachel se voltou furiosa.

- Porque não vai copiar algumas poesias?- perguntou em espanhol-_ "Tu nombre invoco apasionada y triste ,y quando lo cielo em sombras se reviste aún te llama exaltada el alma mía"._

Rachel fez uma interpretação e Cassandra riu.

- C_uando el cielo _em sobras se reviste!- corrigiu ela rindo.- ¡Aprenda a hablar español su ignorante! – e entrou na sala de aula.

Eddie segurou Rachel para que ela não fosse atrás de Cassandra.

- Calma!

- Você ouviu o que ela disse? Ouviu?

- Ouvi, mas não entendi nada...

- Ela me mandou aprender espanhol!- falou irritada- E me chamou de _ignorante!_

- E tinha razão...ai! Quié?

- Tá do lado dela é?

- Não, mas foi você quem provocou.

- Ninguém merece!- berrou Rachel e entrou na sala. Eddie riu e a seguiu.

Snape desceu as escadas correndo e rumou para a porta de madeira ao fim das masmorras, quando entrou o professor sorriu.

- Agora que meu aluno mais brilhante chegou podemos começar a aula.

- Ele chama isso de aluno mais brilhante?- Rachel ouviu Sirius murmurar para Tiago.- Eu chamaria de aluno mais seboso!

Snape fingiu não ouvir mas seu peito ardeu de ódio. Rachel, sentada atrás de Sirius, puxou a varinha com cuidado por debaixo da mesa mas antes de sequer pensar em um feitiço o Grifinório começou a se contorcer e a se coçar.

- Algo errado sr Black?- perguntou Slughorn. A turma se voltou para observa-lo.

Sirius soltou um urro e começou a tirar o casaco, coçando cada parte do corpo que podia alcançar. Arrebentou os botões da camisa e tirou-a esfregando as costas na parede de pedra como se fosse um cachorro. Rachel notou manchas vermelhas que triplicavam de tamanho cada vez que Sirius coçava. Os garotos começaram a rir e a se levantar para ver melhor quando ele sentou-se no chão para descalçar os tênis e coçar a sola dos pés. Tiago, Lupin e Pedro tentavam ampara-lo quando o professor saiu porta a fora.

- Me ajudem!- berrou Sirius em meio aos risos.

- Como?- perguntou Tiago, desesperado, vendo o amigo se contorcer cocando as costas no chão.

- Me coça!- berrou ele coçando a cabeça e deixando os cabelos ouriçados.

Rachel riu gostosamente e Severus lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado, ela sorriu marota e moveu os lábios em um inconfundível "não fui eu". Severus olhou em volta, os sonserinos seguravam a barriga de tanto rir e os Grifinórios, a salvo pela turminha de Lílian Evans, que também ria, pareciam preocupados. Uma loirinha observava Sirius tirar as calças com um sorriso irônico e com o queixo apoiado nas mãos. Snape se esgueirou até perto dela e murmurou.

- Urticárias urticantes! Belo truque Cavendish!

A menina se assustou e encarou Severus, sorriu sedutora.

- Muito!- respondeu baixinho- Mas não fui eu!

- Eu não disse que era!- cortou ele, pouco convincente.

- Pois tenha certeza que não fui eu, afinal porque eu o ajudaria?

Severus ia retrucar mas o professor já voltava com um frasco cheio de uma substância que mais perecia meleca de nariz de trago e um pacote com algodão. Pegou um chumaço de algodão e enfiou no vidro e depois pôs nas costas de Sirius, o garoto parou de se contorcer e fez uma careta de alivio.

- Coloque isso sobre as urticárias e não as coce!- falou ele quando a turma voltava a suas classes rindo baixinho- Espere um pouco antes de ir a enfermaria, quero dar um aviso! É melhor se vestir ou passar ungüento... o que preferir!- concluiu ao ver o garoto passar mais da substância sobre o corpo.

Tiago levantou o amigo e o arrastou até o seu lugar. O garoto não parecia ter dado conta do que estava só de cuecas. Severus ouviu o riso de Rachel.

- Srta Glenn!- chamou o professor a olhando feio.

- Sim!

- Tem algo a nos confessar?

Ela se levantou e tossiu fazendo cara de culpada.

- Sim... desculpe. Tenho que confessar... roubei uma bomba de chocolate da mesa do café da manha!

Eddie riu mas o professor a olhou severamente.

- Desculpe professor! Falando sério não fui eu!

- Geralmente _é você _Glenn!- falou Slughorn desconfiado.

- Apesar de ter sido um ótimo feitiço o senhor falou bem, _geralmente sou eu_... mas dessa vez não fui eu, pode olhar minha varinha se quiser!

Ela estendeu a varinha mas ele não se moveu.

- Não é necessário, mas ouçam bem o que vou dizer. Se algum dia eu descobrir quem foi o desalmado que...

- Desalmado?- perguntou Rachel- Eu não chamaria de desalmado. Eu o chamaria de meu melhor amigo! O cara me deu o melhor dia da minha vida...

- Srta Glenn!- falou o professor autoritário.

- Desculpe!- falou se sentando- Obrigado sr Urticária! Desculpe não falo mais... prometo!

Concluiu ela fingindo fechar a boca com um zíper, a testa do professor se desenrugou um pouco.

- Como eu ia dizendo se eu descobrir quem aprontou isso com o sr Black vou providenciar para que Filch possa pendurar, _quem quer que seja,_ pelos tornozelos!

A turma silenciou-se e o professor os analisou por alguns segundos, depois sorriu.

- A partir de hoje teremos uma tarefa diferente! Quero que vocês criem um poção ou melhore uma já existente. Para tanto terão até a primeira semana de março para me entregar um trabalho escrito sobre a forma como a poção é preparada, seus ingredientes e utilidades _e _uma amostra. Lembro que não pode ser nada ilegal, nocivo ou perigoso! Quero que trabalhem em duplas...

A turma deu um viva e os pares se olharam, o professor deu uma tossidinha.

- Os pares deverão ser entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios. Algo para realçar a amizade de vocês...

- Eu azaro qualquer Grifinória que quiser ir com o Montgomery!- gritou Cassandra- É com ele que eu quero _realçar meus laços de amizade_!

O sonserino segurou Rachel pelo ombro a forçando a ficar sentada quando Slughorn recomeçou a falar.

- Na verdade sta Cavendish já organizei os pares. A srta fará par com a sta Rachel Glenn e ...

Rachel bateu com a cabeça na mesa e o sorriso de Cassandra escorregou. Sirius parou de se automedicar e virou-se em direção a Cassandra, o rosto pálido.

- Porque está tão pálido, Black?- perguntou Cassandra em voz alta- Precisa de mais meleca de trasgo?

- Sr Black fará par com Sam Collins e o sr Potter com Severus Snape!

Sirius foi poupado de responder a Cassandra porque Tiago se levantou indignado reclamando que não iria fazer par com Snape. Começou um discurso que provocou risinhos da turma e uma testa enrugada de Slughorn.

-... e porque isso é uma total, desproporciona e autoritária falta de individualidade mutua do ser humano como um ser individual!- concluiu Tiago com uma exagerada exaltação.

- Potter você ao menos sabe do que esta falando?- perguntou Lílian contendo o riso.

- Não faço a menor idéia!- falou ele com convicção- Mas que eu não faço trabalho nenhum com o Seb... o sr Snape eu não faço!

- Guarde sua ignorância para seus atos desordeiros Potter!- falou Snape num murmúrio- Não tenha tanta certeza que eu queira fazer esse trabalho com você... ou melhor _faze-lo por_ você!

- Ah não começa Severus!- falou Rachel no fundo da sala- Mesmo que eu não goste de dizer isso eu concordo com o Potter. Temos nossa individualidade e sabemos escolher os nossos colegas de grupo...

- É exatamente isso que quero evitar srta Glenn!- cortou Slughorn- Que se escorem em colegas ou que sempre mantenham os mesmos grupos. Vocês estão crescidos demais para manter essas briguinhas tolas entre as casas.

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum com os garotos das outras casas!- retrucou Rachel- Meu problema é a loira de farmácia ali!

- Eu também te adoro!- falou Cassandra cínica, se voltou os olhos ganhando um tom azulado- Su serpiente venenosa no oblígueme a cambiarte em excremento!

- ¡No es bastante mujer para eso!- berrou Rachel

- ¡No me provoque!- murmurou Cassandra.

- Já chega!- falou Slughorn- Sentem-se todos...AGORA!

A turma se aquietou e Cassandra e Rachel sentaram-se contrariadas.

- Já decidi e não haverá mudanças! Sr Black vá até a enfermaria por favor e o restante da turma pegue seus livros e vamos voltar a aula.

Ele encarou a turma que puxou os livros tão silenciosa quanto pôde. Rachel e Cassandra não eram as únicas zangadas. Mesmo com os resmungos de desaprovação o professor não mudou de idéia o que significava que Cassandra e Rachel teriam que se aturar tanto ou talvez mais que Tiago e Severus.


	6. Um bilhete, uma desculpa e um beijo

- Capitulo Seis-

_Um bilhete, uma desculpa e um beijo _

Severus observou Rachel entrar no Salão principal com uma carranca, ela o avistou e foi até ele, sento-se com brutalidade e bateu os punhos na mesa.

- Maldito Slug! Me colocar de dupla com aquela ridícula da Cavendish!

- Pelo menos não ficou com o Potter!- murmurou o irmão com mau humor.

- Se eu tivesse ficado com o Potter teria algo para olhar!- retrucou ela- Mas não, ele tinha que me colocar com aquela leoa Grifinória...

- Porque não pede ao seu queridinho para trocar de dupla?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você não o faz! Slughorn pode ter sua "prole" de preferidos mas não é um pateta!

- Se ele soubesse como você fala dele...

- Como assim se ele soubesse?- ela encarou Snape com um sorriso irônico- Ele sabe! Falo da mesma forma na frente dele!

- Só não o xinga de imbecil...

- Olha Sevy eu posso ser maluca mas não sou suicidomaníaca!

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha como que duvidasse.

- Achei que gostava da Cavendish...

- Quem gosta dela é você não eu... E depois eu a respeito, ela é boa com feitiços, tem uma língua afiada e é ótima concorrente!

- É sei... a única Grifinória com a inteligência de um Sonserino...- murmurou ele.

Rachel soltou um urro socando a mesa.

- Se eu não esgana-la antes do fim do semestre talvez consiga uma nota E em poções... Maldito trabalho...- ela fuzilou a loira com o olhar.

- É- concordou ele encarando Tiago com selvageria- Maldito trabalho...

- Ora vejam só!- falou Eddie se aproximando de modo que só os dois ouvissem- Irmãos unidos na raiva!

- Eddie se não calar a boca eu vou me unir ao Sevy para arrancar sua cabeça!

- Tudo bem, mas tenham calma garotos. As duplas não foram tão ruins assim!

- Diz isso porque faz dupla com a Evans!- retrucou Snape.

- Se o Potter te pega agarrado na namoradinha dele te esgana...- Rachel observou o amigo se sentar com tranqüilidade.

- Rach ela não é namoradinha dele, eu não vou me agarrar a ela e nem em sonho o Potter me esganaria!

- Como você levanta da cama de manhã Eddie?- perguntou Rachel com raiva- Sim porque com o ego desse tamanho me admira que consiga manter-se em pé!

- Acordou em um vespeiro Rach?- perguntou ele rindo.

- Não- retrucou Severus- Lembrou-se que é sua amiga...

- Severus cala essa boca antes que eu mesma o faça!- respondeu ela malcriada.

- Imbecil!- murmurou Severus

- Biltre!

- Ah já voltaram a se falar?

- Não!- responderam eles juntos.

- E quer saber mais?- falou ela com raiva- Ainda não esqueci o que fez, então desinfeta!

- Desculpe mas foi você que veio até mim...

Snape não pode ouvir o jorro de palavrões que a irmã lhe discorreu num murmúrio porque as corujas adentraram o salão procurando os donos das cartas que carregavam. Uma coruja das Torres parou a frente de Rachel. A menina se voltou surpresa e apanhou o pergaminho, abriu o com curiosidade e após ler o amassou com ferocidade.

- Maldita... maldita seja!

- Que foi? Noticia ruim?- perguntou Eddie solidário.

- O que acha?- ela atirou o pergaminho a ele e mordeu o lábio indignada- Aquela... quando eu a encontrar juro que...

- _"Prefiro amigas sem escamas. Então escolha outra para atazanar. Aproveita e pede pro gostoso do Eddie te lavar os cabelos porque parece irmã do Sevinho. Sta Urticária"- _leu ele em voz alta- Gostoso do Eddie?

- Acredite não foi essa parte que me ofendeu!- disse ela com sarcasmo.

- Como essa sangue ruim pode achar que somos parecidos?- perguntou Severus com raiva.

- Será que é porque somos irmãos? Cai na real Severus só falta um letreiro na minha testa!- ela encarou o salão procurando a dona da carta- Maldita seja essa Grifinória!

- Como sabe que é Grifinória?

- É obvio Eddie! Porque foi ela que enfeitiçou o Sirius na aula de poções e você sabe muito bem que nem a Vargas nem a Chambers e muito menos a Harland iriam enfeitiçar o "Gostosão" de Hogwarts.

- Está esquecendo da Malfoy!- falou Eddie observando a loira se afastar da mesa da Sonserina.

_- Pistoleira!-_ murmurou Rachel.

- Esta dizendo que a Angélica Malfoy enfeitiçou Sirius Black?- perguntou Severus sem acreditar no que ela falava.

Rachel se voltou com vagareza e lançou um olhar frio ao irmão.

- Não falei com você Severus, guarde suas conclusões para si! Eddie vou me atrasar um pouco para a aula.- falou ela se levantando.

- Vai falar com a Angie?- perguntou ele engolindo a torrada.

- Sta Malfoy para você! E não, não vou falar com ela... vou é estrangula-la!

- Rach! –ele fez menção de se levantar e ir atrás da morena mas Severus o impediu.

- Isso é papo de mulher!

Rachel saiu atrás da loira, caminhou com passos firmes a mão apertando o bilhete escrito com letras recortadas de jornais. Encontrou Angélica Malfoy encostada a parede conversando com Alice Pigneus e Cassandra, rumou até elas com decisão.

- Sua bruaca maligna!- falou ela balançando o bilhete, Angie não pareceu se amedrontar pelo contrário, sorriu com cordialidade.

- Acho que perdi alguma coisa Glenn!- falou com calma.

- Ah e vai negar que foi você quem me mandou a droga desse bilhete?

- Do que esta falando?- perguntou ela rindo.

- Quer que eu ative sua memória?- perguntou ela cruzando os braços- Posso usar um método bem natural mas não garanto que vá sobreviver...

- Ora vamos Glenn é só um bilhete!- falou Cassandra com tom de descaso.

A morena voltou os olhos para ela com desprezo.

- A conversa não chegou no galinheiro, Cavendish, quando chegar eu jogo o milho!

- Tá me chamando de galinha é?- perguntou Cassandra perigosa

- Não!- falou ela com um sorriso- O que te fez pensar isso? Eu nem por um momento pensaria em ofender... as galinhas!

Cassandra riu.

- Não vou me dar o trabalho de te responder. Você é tão insignificante que nem vale a pena...

- Tá!- Rachel riu pelo nariz- Mas eu só vim aqui para te lembrar que essa historia não fica assim Malfoy e você vai pagar caro pelo que falou...

- Não acha que esta dando muita importância a um bilhete, Rachel?- perguntou Cassandra com impaciência, mas ela não a ouviu.

- E ainda tem a audácia de chamar o Eddie de gostoso!

Cassandra lançou um olhar indignado a Angie e Alice segurou o riso. Ouve um segundo de silêncio e Cassandra sorriu.

- Mas o Eddie é gostoso! E isso é comentado por todas as garotas... sem namorado!- concluiu ela ao olhar de Alice.

Rachel ser voltou para Cassandra surpresa.

- É! Realmente ele é bem bonito...

- Rachel você precisa de óculos fundo de garrafas sabia?- falou a outra fazendo as meninas rirem.

- Eu não vim aqui pra falar de Eddie!- retrucou Rach desarmada.

- Mas que ele tem a segunda bunda mais bonita de hogwarts, ele tem!- falou Angie como quem não quer nada.

Recebeu um olhar de "se falar mais alguma coisa morre" de Alice que não passou despercebido por Rachel.

- Não se preocupe Pgneus eu ainda acho a do Frank a mais bonita!

Rachel deu um passo atrás quando Alice se precipitou. Cassandra segurou a amiga que rilhava os dentes. Rachel puxou a varinha e Angie se endireitou atenta, a morena riu e com um gesto fez o bilhete arder em chamas.

- Fique feliz por não ser você Malfoy!

Virou-se e saiu rindo mas não sem antes mandar um beijinho debochado para Alice. Cassandra segurou mais firme no braço da amiga e se voltou para Angélica.

- Da próxima vez, se aumentar o bilhete, quem vai ter urticária é você!

Antes de Rachel dobrar o corredor chocou-se em algo sólido, ergueu o rosto e bufou.

- Não cansa de me seguir não, Sevy?

- Esqueceu seu cérebro em algum lugar, _Rach?_ Temos aula de Transfiguração e caso ainda não tenha notado é para aquele lado lá!

- Tá, já chega!- falou ela- Cansei dessa brincadeira estúpida!

- Não estou brincando...

- Olha vamos fazer um trato eu não falo mais nada sobre você e você esquece que eu existo!

- Não preciso de um trato para esquecer que você existe Glenn...

- Você precisa de muito mais que isso não é?- falou ela sentida- Sempre fui a pedra no sapato, não é?

- Pedra? Pedregulho você quer dizer!

Rachel o encarou com rancor e se voltou.

- Rachel!- chamou ele a segurando pelo cotovelo- Desculpe... e sobre aquela briga... eu... eu sinto muito! Eu estava irritado e você não ajudou em nada... eu falei sem pensar. Acredite eu não queria ter te machucado...

Ele a tocou no rosto como se tentasse retirara a dor que ela sentira.

- Não doeu ai Severus. Doeu aqui dentro! Eu sempre te amei e você sabe disso, sempre te quis bem e na primeira oportunidade você me machuca, me magoa. Essa dor você não pode fazer sumir...

- Eu sinto muito...

- Sentir não adianta!

- Eu...

- Quer saber esquece. Esta bem? Esquece porque é o que eu vou fazer...hum é melhor você ir eu ainda tenho que pegar meus livros.

Ele se voltou e saiu, havia um tom de desapontamento na maneira como ele murmurou um "não se atrase" que a fez sentir-se cruelmente feliz, quando se voltou Sirius Black a observava com um sorriso irônico.

- Block! Há quanto tempo está ai?- ela observou o corredor mais à frente e a armadura reluzente que certamente servira de esconderijo para ele.

- Tempo suficiente para saber que ele te magoou!

Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Ótimo bisbilhoteiro é você!

- E também sei que ele gosta de você! E que você gosta dele.

- Ah entendo chegou nessa parte da conversa?- o sorriso de Sirius esmoreceu- Sabe quando você for bisbilhotar tente pegar o inicio da conversa, é nela que esta a essência!

Ela passou por ele e saiu andando a passos lentos.

- Então não esta gamada nele?

- Não vou negar que gosto dele!- Sirius a parou e a puxou de modo que ela ficasse cara a cara com ele. Rachel riu.

- Que foi? Espantado? Olha o foto de eu _gostar_ não quer dizer que eu queria namorar-lo!

- Então gosta dele só por gostar?- perguntou ele debochado.

- É claro. Mas tenho certeza que você é incapaz de sentir isso sem maliciar. A não ser, é claro com seu espelho.

Sirius riu, e a espantou o riso dele se parecer com um latido.

- Está zombando de mim?- perguntou ela.

- Talvez esteja! É ridículo o que você está falando!

- Você realmente acha que eu tenho algo com ele não acha?- ela cruzou os braços.- Que eu o beijo escondido? Que tenho um caso obsceno com ele?

- Eu diria que é mais fácil você _ter um caso obsceno _com o Montgomery do que com o Snape!

- E porque? Snape é igualmente atraente...

Sirius riu mais ainda.

- O ranhoso atraente?- Rachel o encarou zangada.

- Ele pode não ser um deus grego mas tem um ar misterioso que faz as garotas desejarem estar a sós com ele! Por mais que eu não goste de meu...- ela parou de falar. Sirius piscou.

-Não goste de seu...?

- Meu irmão! Essa era a palavra. Mesmo que não goste do meu irmão ainda o acho atraente! É assim que me sinto com ralação a Snape!

- Não sabia que tinha um irmão!- falou Sirius espantado.

- Há muito sobre mim que você não sabe! E o fato de eu não ser namorada de Severus é um deles!

- Então não há nada entre vocês?- ele quis se certificar.

- Só há o espaço de um metro que ele estipulou!- ela riu.

- Então o caminho está livre!

Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Caminho livre? Eu dito as regras aqui _Block!_ Eu digo quando você pode ou não se aproximar. Eu mando em você e você obedece!

Ele latiu novamente.

- Eu não obedeço nem minha mãe, porque obedeceria você?

Ela o segurou pelo colarinho e o puxou, encostou os lábios nos dele e murmurou.

- Por isso Black!

Ele se surpreendeu quando a sentiu o beijar. Nunca chegou a saber o tempo que ficaram ali, quando ela afastou-se com um sorriso malicioso e sem dizer nada seguiu seu caminho ele murmurou.

- Acertou meu nome dessa vez Glenn!

Mais adiante um garoto se recolhia as sombras a raiva a aflorar em seu peito.


	7. Um jogo de quadribol

- Capitulo Sete-

_Um jogo de Quadribol _

A noite caiara estrelada, Rachel se espreguiçou na cadeira e olhou ao redor. Eddie e ela estavam sentados lado a lado, debruçados sobre os apontamentos de Transfiguração. Mais adiante sentado em uma poltrona Snape a encarava com os olhos estreitados. Ela sorriu e lhe mandou um beijo.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Eddie olhando Snape se levantar e sair.

- Não faço a menor idéia!- falou ela rindo. Eddie retirou os óculos de leitura e a encarou sério.

- O que você fez dessa vez?

- Já disse que não faço a menor idéia!- ela o encarou séria.

- Ah é e esse seu sorriso é normal por acaso?

- Eh... e eu não posso ficar feliz?

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!- ele a encarou olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

Era incrível como ela sentia-se vulnerável com aquele olhar, parecia que ele conseguia ler seus pensamentos e muito mais que isso ele podia ver sua alma. Ela piscou e ele fez uma careta.

- Não, não me diga que você...- Ele levou as mãos aos olhos os esfregando.

- Ah Eddie! Não finja que sabe o que...

- Você o beijou não foi?

- Beijei quem?- perguntou ela espantada.

- Black! Você beijou o Sirius e fez a burrada de deixar Snape ver...

- Por Merlim Eddie!- ela se levantou e analisou a sala comunal vazia.

- Por Merlim digo eu. Rachel ele é o maior inimigo do seu irmão...

- E você já está preocupado com o "pobre Sevynho"!- ela tinha raiva e desapontamento na voz.

- Não! Estou preocupado com você! Ora vamos você sabe muito bem que o Black só quer brincar com você, ele só quer ferir o Severus mas vai acabar ferindo você também.

- No dia que um garoto me ferir pode me internar porque vou estar maluca...

- Espero que os dois dias que você passou chorando por causa do William Banks não conte!

Rachel o encarou com raiva, mas sorriu.

- Você tem razão! Eu continuo sendo a mesma imbecil de sempre!

- Você não é imbecil apenas escolhe os caras errados! Olha, eu sou seu amigo e como amigo tenho a obrigação de te dizer para ficar longe do Black. Ele vai machucar você!

- Droga! Eu sei... talvez por isso tenha me deixado levar. – ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e o encarou- Como sabia que eu havia beijado ele?

- Porque você estava com o mesmo sorriso que tinha quando encontrava com o Banks!

- É?- ela sorriu enigmática- Mas e como soube que era o Black?

- E você por acaso parou de falar nele? Desde que chegamos aqui você não para de falar nele: "_O Black deu em cima de mim hoje", "O Black está louco se acha que vou beija-lo"_...

Eddie fez uma cara de nojo e Rachel riu.

- Estou tão insuportável assim?

- Rach você _é_ insuportável! Mas não se preocupe mesmo assim eu gosto de você!

Ele a encarou com sinceridade e ela riu.

- Nunca vou conseguir mentir para você não é?

- Não mesmo! De qualquer forma suas narinas tremem quando você mente!- falou ele se voltando para os livros.

- O que? Minhas narinas não tremem!

- Ah é!- ele riu- Mas sério Rach é melhor tomar cuidado com o Black ou vai se machucar!

- Quer saber? Você tem razão. Vou me manter longe dele.

- Promete?- ele se voltou a encarando.

Rachel notou que os olhos dele analisaram as narinas dela, se voltou e fez um barulho com a garganta se apresando em dizer.

- Guarda esses livros pra mim? Vou tomar um banho...

Sem esperar resposta ela saiu, não pode ouvir Eddie murmurar que a conhecia como a palma da mão. Andou com presa, já passara muito da hora de recolher e ela não queria ser castigada. Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

A porta do banheiro se abriu com cautela e um garoto entrou. Rachel ergueu os olhos. Ela acabara de sair do Box enrolada em uma toalha branca e não se assustou com o fato de Severus Snape a olhar inquisidor.

- A menos que tenha mudado de sexo, isso aqui ainda é exclusivamente feminino!

- E a menos que muito me engane, você está fora da cama depois da hora de se retirar...

- O banheiro fica melhor sem o bando de galinhas cacarejando! –ela deu de ombros.- O que quer?

- Vi você com o Black hoje!

- Estou realmente curiosa para saber como você viu isso! Ah mas claro você adora me espionar.

- Eu não estava espionando só queria...só...hum..

- Ahn... hum...é... essas palavras não tem muito sentido não é? Cai fora _maninho_!

- Não sem antes saber o que estava fazendo com o Sirius hoje cedo.- ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e a olhou zangado.

- Não é de sua conta! Agora saia!

- Não vou sair até me contar...

- Ótimo!- ela desenrolou a toalha e ele se voltou para a parede sem olha-la.

- Odeio quando faz isso!- reclamou ele enojado.

- Ah, não! Sou tão feia assim?- retrucou ela rindo, puxou o pijama e começou a se vestir.

- Pior, é minha irmã!

- Ah, agora sou sua irmã é? Engraçado você não pensava assim a... o que? Dois minutos atrás?

Ele ouviu ela colocar o roupão e se voltou.

- Ainda não me respondeu!- ele a olhou zangado- O que estava fazendo com o Black hoje cedo?

Ela suspirou cansada.

- O ensinando a ser um bom garoto, dando uns biscoitinhos pra cachorro...- falou com indiferença e puxou o pente.

- Não gosto dele...

- E o que _eu_ tenho a ver com isso?

- Não vou deixar minha irmã namorar um...

- Ah, sou sua irmã novamente é?- ela se voltou- E quem aqui disse em namorar?

- Eu... eu achei que...!

- Pois achou errado. Gosto do Sirius, ele é bonito, esperto e tem uma queda por desrespeitar as regras. Vou dar uns amassos nele e só!

- Não quero ver você com ele.

- Não se preocupe, não vai ver! Não vou fazer com ele nada que se possa fazer em publico!

Ela riu gostosamente da cara de Snape.

- Isso tudo por conta de um grifinório!- resmungou ele.

- Como coisa que você também não tem uma certa grifinória na cabeça!- retrucou ela.

- Eu... do que está falando?- ele estreitou os olhos a testando.

- Ah qualé Sevy até perece que eu nunca vi você salivando pela loira!- sorriu ao perceber que acertara na mosca.

- Eu não "salivo" por ninguém...

- É, não saliva- ela enrugou a testa- Você literalmente baba!

- Olha eu...

- Fico frio maninho. Eu gosto da Cavendish, aliás, ela é a única que se salva daquele bando sem sal com quem anda e a única capaz de aturar você mais que dois segundos bufando e reclamando!

- Eu nunca... jamais ficaria com...

- Uma Grifinória?- ela riu- Você pode chamar Cassandra do que quiser Severus, mas nada do que disser ou penar vai mudar o fato que você esta de quatro por ela!

- Como ousa?- ele se voltou para a porta amarrando a cara.

- Ora você que começou... se me deixar ficar com o Sirius eu te deixo ficar com a Cass...

- Nem pense! Não preciso de sua aprovação para nada! E nem quero ficar com a Cavendish e principalmente não quero você com aquele pulguento!

- Você nunca se importou com "a bastarda sangue-ruim"! O que mudou agora?- resmungou ela

- Quem disse isso?- as palavras escaparam da boca dele.

- Ninguém, eu posso ver dentro de seus olhos!- ela se levantou e saiu pisando forte. Ele saiu atrás dela.

- Está falando de Legiminência?- perguntou assustado.

- O único que pode ler mentes aqui é você!- ela sussurrou quando passavam por um corredor onde o barão sangrento flutuava mansamente a alguns metros.

- Mas não posso ler a sua!- ele caminhou ao lado dela.

- Há mais coisa a se aprender com o tolo do Slughorn do que a misturar salamandra com essência de tentáculos venenosos!- ela puxou uma tapeçaria e seguiu por um atalho.

- Como consegue?- ele a puxou pelo braço e a olhou nos olhos, tentando em vão observar algo por trás deles.

- Você ainda não é um bom Oclumente! Posso impedir que veja!

- O que há para esconder? O que não quer que eu veja?

- Você?- ela riu- Estou pensando em alguém maior! Em um Lorde, por exemplo!

- Você não se atreveria!- ele crispou o lábio superior.

- Não vai ser um grande babaca como você que vai me impedir!- Ela murmurou puxando o braço e seguindo pelo corredor escuro.

Mal sabia ele que ela planejava muito mais do que se aliciar com gente como Voldemort. Três palavras não saiam de sua mente: confundir, desarmar, destruir! Ele era só um joguete nas mãos dela, ele seria só um teste, só uma pequena aposta que fizera com sigo mesmo. Sorriu para o escuro, havia coisas que ela sabia fazer muito bem e uma delas era tirar os garotos do serio. E com o irmão não seria diferente, ele comeria na mão dela, e só então entenderia!

Rachel se levantou cedo no sábado, há duas semanas havia feito o teste para o time de quadribol, e passara. Hoje seria o primeiro jogo: Sonserina contra Grifinória. Ela se espreguiçou sorrindo seria um grande jogo de estréia.

Snape estava sentado na escada do dormitório a horas, descobrira que a irmã faria parte do time e não estava nada feliz com isso. Queria vê-la antes do jogo, alerta-la que os Grifinórios eram violentos, que os balaços eram certeiros e que o campo não era um lugar para garotas...

- Que diabos!- reclamou ele baixinho- Quadribol não é jogo para garotas...

- Relaxa Severus!

Snape se voltou, Eddie descia as escadas com a vassoura no ombro.

- Relaxar? Relaxar? Diz isso porque não é sua irmã que está no time!

- Snape, Rachel sabe se cuidar. Ela é uma ótima batedora _e_ é a única garota no time, os garotos vão cuidar dela, nem se preocupe. E saiba que se Anne quiser entrar no time ela vai entrar.

- Ela está no primeiro ano!- falou Snape indignado- Como pode ser tão... tão...

- Despreocupado? Anne é minha irmã não meu pertence. E depois quem é você para me mandar cuidar dela? Que eu saiba você é o cara que bat...

- Cala essa boca Montgomery!- sibilou Snape puxando a varinha.

- Calma ai maninho!- falou Rachel descendo as escadas- Não queremos desfalcar o time não é?

- Ah queremos sim!- falou ele se voltando e a encarando com a mesma intensidade- Você não vai!

- Eu não vou? E quem você pensa que é?

- Sou seu irmão e não vou...

- Você não é meu irmão! Pergunte a qualquer um aqui!- falou cínica- Vamos...pode perguntar, ninguém sabe que somos parentes então cala essa boca e me deixa em paz.

- Te deixar em paz? Ah sim quando aquele imbecil do Potter te enterrar é claro...

- Você mesmo diz que ele é um imbecil como ele podia me enterrar...

- Entendeu bem o que quero dizer!- retrucou Snape com um sibilo.

Rachel seguiu até a porta do Salão comunal sem dar ouvidos ao irmão. Empurrou a porta com Eddie ao seu lado.

- Não ouse dar nem mais um passo!- falou Snape com a voz ameaçadora.

- Sou a bastarda lembra?- falou ela sem se voltar e saiu. Eddie deu de ombros com um sorriso zombeteiro e a seguiu. Os dois tomaram café quase que sozinhos na mesa da Sonserina. Snape não apareceu.

- Será que ele não vai ao jogo?- perguntou Rachel puxando a vassoura e se levantando,

- Está preocupada com ele?

- Não... só que... ah esquece!

- Eu sei que é importante para você mas sabe que é perigoso! Ele tem razão de estar chateado e preocupado.

- Um Snape preocupado comigo? Está brincando?

- Rach!!

- Sério Eddie esquece!

Ele ia abrir a boca mas se calou. Quando desciam as escadas que levavam para os jardins ouviram um grito. Rachel se voltou e encarou Sirius Black.

- Pra onde está indo Glenn?- perguntou ele indo de encontro a ela.

- Para um passeio no campo Black! Não viu a vassoura?- brincou Eddie rindo.

- Ótimo porque uma garota no time da Sonserina não duraria dois minutos...

Os garotos riram e Eddie abraçou-a para evitar que ela azarasse Sirius.

- Está com ciúmes porque você é a primeira batedora de Hogwarts!

- Em um time machista!- ela retrucou recomeçando a andar.

- Guarde essa sua zanga para os balaços! E anime-se vamos ganhar!

O time de Quadribol da Sonserina entrou em campo com uma onda de vaias das arquibancadas, mas Rachel pode ouvir o coro dos colegas e as centenas de bandeiras verde e prata brilhando. Distingui o rosto contrariado de Snape na multidão e sorriu. Balançou o taco ameaçadoramente e encarou o time adversário. Tiago Potter piscou para ela debochado e se encaminhou a Etan Stuart, o capitão sonserino, para lhe apertar a mão. A garota passou a perna sobre a vassoura e fez uma bolinha com a goma de mascar.

- Veio aprender a perder Glenn?- ouviu Potter dizer.

- É!- respondeu ela seca- Vendo a Grifinória perdendo!

Madame Hooch apitou e Rachel deu um impulso a vassoura voou alto desviando de um balaço particularmente pesado. Ouviu a risadas de Sirius.

- Dançando Glenn?

Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Ele queria vê-la dançar? Ela provaria para ele. Para ele e para Snape. Avistou o balaço e voou até ele, com um das mãos o acertou com uma pancada. O balaço passou zunindo centímetros do apanhador da Sonserina e acertou em cheio a artilheira da Grifinória que estava preste a fazer um gol. Observou Sirius agitar os braços na arquibancada a xingando, ela fez uma manobra e parou em frente ao garoto.

- Dançando Sirius?- perguntou ela rindo. Mandou um beijo e saiu em disparada até um balaço próximo.

O jogo ficava cada vez mais veloz e Rachel apesar de ser uma garota fazia a arquibancada gritar com os narizes partidos que deixou, todos Grifinórios claro. Eddie não mentira em dizer que era o melhor, apesar de estarem em pé de igualdade ele ainda tinha mais experiência e força que ela e se arriscava em jogadas mais perigosas.

Um borrão vermelho seguido de um verde passou por Rachel a toda velocidade, ela observou ao redor. Viu Rifkin, o apanhador sonserino seguir o rastro de Potter. Ouviu o assobio de Eddie e preparou o bastão. Ele lhe lançou o balaço, ela o rebateu e acertou em cheio na vassoura de Tiago, que deu uma guinada e se partiu. Rifkin agarrou o Pomo e Tiago desceu com a vassoura dando pulos. Rachel pousou com um baque surdo, viu Sirius correr para o amigo e sorriu. Aproximou-se de Eddie que tinha o bastão pousado no ombro. Rachel sorriu e se apoiou no amigo.

- Bancando a enfermeira Black? Não se preocupe ele vai sobreviver...

- Não podemos dizer o mesmo da vassoura!- riu-se Eddie.

- Sua... sua...

- Toma cuidado com o que vai falar Black!- retrucou Eddie lhe apontando o bastão.

- Pode deixar! Ele não me ofende!- falou Rachel encarando Sirius

- O que acha que estava fazendo?- perguntou Tiago os encarando.

- Jogando Potter, jogando!- falou Eddie.

- Você podia tê-lo matado!- falou Lupin. Rachel voltou os olhos para ele.

- Mirei na vassoura, nunca poderia tê-lo matado!- falou ela com calma.

- Podia ter errado!- cuspiu Sirius. Rachel levantou a sobrancelha.

- Eu não erro Black! E depois ele está vivo, não está?

Ela se virou e Eddie riu, Sirius puxou a varinha, mas alguém segurou seu pulso.

- Não ouse Black! - Rachel se virou. - A grifinória perdeu! Conforme-se!

- Me larga Ranhoso!

- Ei não o xingue!- berrou Rachel.

- Cai fora! Isso é papo pra homem!- falou Tiago a empurrando.

- Se tocar nela eu arrebento você!- berrou Eddie.

Ouve um tumulto onde Sonserinos e Grifinórios puxaram as varinhas se empurrando e Madame Hooch teve que ampliar a voz para fazer-se ouvir. Eddie precisou puxar Rachel antes que ela partisse a cara de Sirius.

Nota das autoras: Muito obrigada a todas que estão lendo: moniqueelfa, Veleth, Priscila e Lara.

SE por acaso não obtiveram resposta no email, é porque a anta que atualiza isso aqui, no caso eu

(Tina) estava meio (completamente pra falar a verdade), enrolada com a monografia da minha pós.

Sintam-se a vontade para criticar, elogiar, querer matar alguém... (só não vale o Eddie e o Diego

que são muito fofuchos!)

A fic no momento, possui nos nossos arquivos com 22 capitulos, (claro que contando esses que

estão publicados) e como diz a Zoé... muita água ainda vai rolar.

aguas romanticas, aventurescas, drámaticas, sangrentas... enfim, os elementos perfeitos para uma boa história!

Beijos!


	8. Uma poção a duas

- Capitulo Oito-

_Uma poção a duas_

As ultimas semana de aula antes das férias de natal estava sendo agitadas, no fim de semana seria a primeira visita a Hogsmeade e os alunos estavam animados. A aula de Slughorn na quinta feira de manha estava sendo uma verdadeira festa. Os alunos se reuniram em duplas para discutir a poção que fariam e os risos se tornaram inevitáveis. Era raro ver Grifinórios e Sonserinos se divertindo juntos. Mas Snape e Potter não eram os únicos descontentes com seu companheiro de grupo.

Cassandra sentou-se com Rachel, afastada um pouco dos demais. A loira tinha o cabelo preso em uma trança, que quase lhe chegava na cintura. Estava retorcendo a boca, sinal que pensava em fazer alguma coisa.

- Já pensou na bendita poção, Glenn?

- E você já pensou? Perdão, esqueci que loiras não pensam!- Rachel sorriu inocentemente.

- Só o que não gostaria de fazer de forma alguma. – a loira ignorou a brincadeira. – Nada de produtos de beleza. Vou deixar Angie infernizar o parceiro com isso.

- E PORQUE NÃO? – a voz de Malfoy ecoou pela sala, fazendo a maioria dos alunos virar a cabeça curiosos.

- Definitivamente Slug deve ter pirado ao deixar Malfoy e Lupin juntos!

- Ele não teve muita opção. – Cassandra deu uma risadinha. – Acha que vai conseguir punir Angie por ela tê-lo chamado de morsa superdesenvolvida e fedorenta!

Rachel riu abertamente.

- E qual o crime de Remo?

- ISSO É UMA COISA PARA GAROTAS FRESCAS E IDIOTAS COMO VOCÊ! - Remo não se preocupou em abaixar o volume.

- Ser monitor. Acho que ele ia colocar Angie com Lílian, mas como são amigas... não ia ser castigo. E com a jararaca da Vargas não dá, são da mesma casa...

- E com o Severus é a mesma coisa!- murmurou Rach excitada.

Cassandra remexeu-se incomodada.

- Estamos combinadas?

- Estamos. - Rachel deu de ombros. - Até porque não existe creme de beleza no mundo que faça milagre com você.

Cassandra abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu no ultimo momento.

- Boca fechada conserva os dentes. - resmungou em espanhol, puxando os pergaminhos.

- Que bom que você pensa assim. Não vai precisar gastar com dentaduras, depois que eu acabar com você.

Cassandra respirou fundo, antes que respondesse, o professor chegou perto delas.

- E então? já decidiram o que vão fazer?

- É claro! Depois das seis horas, jogar boliche usando a cabeça do nick. - Cassandra não resistiu responder ao professor, que bufou.

- Cavendish, por que não aproveita para aprender um pouco com Glenn?

- O senhor tem certeza que quer que eu responda a essa pergunta? – Cassandra perguntou batendo os cílios.

- NADA DISSO! – a voz de Angélica Malfoy fez estremecer as carteiras. Slughorn foi até onde a loira sonserina estava.

- Depois você não sabe porque o Slug te dá detenções!

- Minha mãe sempre diz que a mentira tem perna curta... por isso prefiro falar a verdade. – Cassandra respondeu, encarando Rachel de uma maneira estranha. Como se soubesse de algo. – Que tal inventarmos uma poção? – mudou de assunto.

- E qual seria o tipo de poção?

- Algo como lobisomens!- falou Cassandra observando Lupin resmungar furioso.

- É você é realmente maluca!- Cassandra se voltou e Rach manteve o olhar- Sabe quantos Medinbruxos tentam criar uma poção que cure lobisomens? Sabe o que já conseguiram?

- Ai Glenn deixa de ser burrinha, não vamos cura-los só tornar sua mente mais humana.

- Ah claro bem mais simples!- ironizou a morena.

- Olha eu estou certa que vamos conseguir...

Rachel ia abrir a boca para discutir quando o professor chamou a atenção de todos e se voltou para o quadro negro a fim de dar as informações aos alunos.

Quando o sinal tocou Rachel se reuniu a Snape murmurando palavrões.

- E não diga que é preferível uma dor de barriga a trabalhar com a Cavendish!- riu Snape. Rachel voltou os olhos com uma expressão de susto.

- Isso é uma piada? Um dia você me mata de susto sabia! E para sua informação eu prefiro ser escalpelada a trabalhar com a Cavendish!

- Veja pelo lado bom!- falou Eddie se juntando a eles- Ela não passa a aula inteira bufando toda a vez que Tiago abre a boca!

- Evans?- perguntou Snape

- Na mosca! Credo mas um dia eles ainda se casam!

- Nem em sonho!- falou Rach rindo- Evans odeia o Potter... mas voltando a Cavendish ela inventou que vamos curar lobisomens agora!

- Não me parece tão impossível!- falou Snape

- Pra você _"sr autodidata-crânio–em-poções"! _Tente fazer uma sopa de vegetais com a Cavendish e você vai ter o apocalipse!

- Não era você que passava o tempo todo dizendo que era melhor que eu em poções?- perguntou Snape quando eles entraram no salão principal para o almoço. Rachel parou e os garotos se voltaram curiosos.

- Eu sou melhor que você, mas a Cavendish sinceramente é pior que uma minhoca tentando falar inglês- o rosto de Snape se fechou e Eddie arregalou os olhos para a garota- Se ela ao menos tivesse um neurônio naquela cabeça loura talvez eu conseguisse fazer ela...

Eddie tossiu olhando sobre o ombro da garota.

- Tá!- fez Rach murchando- Porque não avisou que ela estava atrás de mim?

- Porque eles têm amor pela vida Glenn!

Rachel se voltou.

- Snape eu sei que sim mas estou na duvida com Eddie...

- Olha eu até lhe responderia a altura quanto aos insultos mas sinceramente não vale a pena! _¡Su crótalo venenoso!_

Rach bocejou e os olhos de Cass tornaram-se levemente cinza.

- Fala logo o que deseja Cavendish antes que eu parta sua cara!

Cassandra respirou fundo e olhou para Eddie.

- Vou procurar algumas informações sobre a poção no livro que tenho em casa! Tenho certeza que li algo sobre a poção do Slug nele! Você pode começar a fazer a poção e me mandar as anotações, eu vou fazer o mesmo!

Rachel analisou a loira e suspirou.

- Tá, e eu vou procurar na biblioteca! Maldita hora que você abriu a boca! Imagina fazer uma poção tão difícil quanto... que foi?

Rachel levantou a sobrancelha quando a loira a encarou.

- Não vai voltar para casa no Natal?- perguntou Cassandra curiosa. Rachel riu.

- Não. Não tenho casa, esqueceu?- Snape tossiu ligeiramente.

- Desculpe...- Cass tinha tristeza no olhar- É difícil de acreditar que alguém da Sonserina tenha crescido como trouxa...

- Acredite se eu pudesse escolher não estaria na Sonserina!

- Ora deixe de ser ridícula Tampinha! Você é uma Sonserina até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

- Eddie você tem o incrível dom de falar asneiras nas horas mais impróprias...

- E como é trabalhar com a sta Urtiga ai?- perguntou Eddie para Cass ignorando Rach.

- Nada mal. Quando se aprende a ignora-la e a lhe jogar um ratinho para o jantar!

Eddie riu.

- É eu sei, a aturo há cinco anos!

- Bem então devemos premia-lo por ainda estar vivo!- falou Rachel cruzando os braços.- Será que dá pra irmos almoçar?

Eddie bateu continência e sorriu.

- Tudo bem sra Comandante Tenente General!- se voltou para a loira- Te vejo depois Cassandra!

Eddie seguiu Snape e Rachel, rindo das maldições dela. Eddie sentou-se ao lado de Rachel e com um leve sorriso encarou a mesa da Grifinória.

- Pelo amor de Deus você não Montgomery!- falou Rachel com nojo.

- Que?- perguntou ele serio.

- Não me diga que a paixonite aguda do Black te atacou também...

- Do que esta falando Tampinha?

- Da Cavendish!- falou ela, Snape deixou o garfo cair.

- Eu não...

- Você não está de quatro por falta de espaço não é? Olha eu aturei a Fage, a Danson e até a Vargas mas a Cavendish eu não engulo nem a tapa!

- Não vai precisar engoli-la... só atura-la... _AIE_!- ele levou um chute de Rachel.

- Aie? Machucou foi? Desculpa não foi minha intenção!

- Querem parar vocês dois?- disse Snape zangado- Sei que seu ciúme é grande Glenn mas brigas de amor aqui, não!

- Amor? Só se for do Eddie pelo espelho!- riu-se ela- Só estou avisando que quando você me ver ao lado da Cavendish discutindo sobre vestidos pode me internar porque eu vou estar maluquinha.

- Ela não é tão mal assim e depois sou eu quem tem que gostar ou não dela!- retrucou Eddie.

- Não daquela...- e disse um palavrão que fez Eddie se voltar com raiva.

- Rachel Berenice Glenn não ouse repetir essa palavra novamente.

Snape se engasgou com o suco de abóbora e Rachel fechou a cara, cruzando os braços mas sem reclamar.

- E a primeira vez que ouço alguém chamar a Rachel de Berenice e continuar com dentes!

- Vai falando enquanto tem língua Severus!- murmurou a garota.

- Olha Rach, eu gosto da Cassandra está bem!- falou Eddie conciliador- Quem em sã consciência não gostaria? Ela é bonita, inteligente, audaciosa e me faz rir um bocado! E para sua informação não estou apaixonado por ela, mas se caso isso venha ocorrer você vai ter que atura-la sim!

Rachel não disse mais nada, apanhou um pedaço de enxadão e passou a comer em silêncio. Severus observou a mesa da Grifinória, Cassandra estava sentada junto a Evans e conversava animadamente. Eddie podia ser um completo imbecil mas tinha toda razão, Cassandra era, sem duvida, muito bonita, os olhos azuis o hipnotizavam o impossibilitando de ver algo alem deles, os lábios se moviam com graciosidade a cada palavra e ela tinha covinhas que lhe deixavam mais atraente. Sem falar que era mais inteligente que a maioria dos Grifinórios, apesar de ser deplorável em poções. Não temia falar o que lhe vinha a cabeça e mais que isso acertava sempre quando o assunto era analisar alguém.

Cassandra balançou a cabeça, os cabelos loiros cascatearam e repousaram sobre os ombros, ela riu de Lílian e se voltou, os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente...

- Sevy?! Aí o dorminhoco acorda! Terra chamando Severus!

Severus voltou os olhos para o lado um pergaminho balançava a sua frente, Rachel riu e pousou o pergaminho na mesa.

- Tá dormindo?- perguntou ela rindo- Lista de quem vai ficar em Hogwarts nas férias do natal.

- Ah!- ele apanhou e passou os olhos pela lista- Você assinou!

- É!- falou ela sem se voltar- Pelo que eu saiba Rachel Glenn _ainda _é meu nome!

- Esqueceu o Berenice!-falou Eddie com a boca cheia, levou um cutucão.

- Não vai voltar para casa?- perguntou ele passando a lista adiante.

- Casa?- ela se voltou, ele não pode ler seus pensamentos- E quem te disse que eu tenho casa?

- Mas eu... eu achei que viria comigo!

- Não, vou ficar aqui! Natal é para ser comemorado não odiado!

Ela se levantou.

- Vou estudar, todo esse papo de vocês me deixou sem fome!

- Boa noite Berenice!- falou Eddie e se abaixou para evitar um tapa na cabeça.

Severus observou a irmã sair do salão a passos largos.

- Você a conhece Severus!- falou Eddie - "Deixe-me curtir a fossa sozinha seus seres inferiores!"...

Snape sorriu. Mas desejou sinceramente que ela voltasse com ele. Não que gostasse da irmã mas era muito mais divertido vê-la colocando baratas no prato de salada do que passar o dia sentado a frente da lareira lendo um livro qualquer.

Quando Eddie voltou a sala comunal, após o jantar, ele e Rachel se sentaram próximo a lareira e puxaram os livros. Historia da Magia estava se tornando a matéria mais odiada por Rach e a facilidade de Eddie em guardar fatos e datas não estava ajudando em nada.

- Por Merlim Rach quantas vezes tenho que dizer que a Revolução dos duendes foi em 1865 e que a Guerra dos Centauros foi em 1685?

Rachel observou o pergaminho em que anotava as datas e bufou, fez um risco sobre a data errada e a corrigiu.

- Odeio Historia da Magia! Odeio! Porque diabos querem que saibamos de coisas que aconteceram séculos antes de nascermos?

- Porque é importante saber sobre a historia do mundo, para sabermos que direção tomar, saber o que nos aguarda no futuro e...

- Lá vem você _sir Montgomery! _Já chega dessa aula imbecil de como amar a Historia da magia antes que Bins lhe de um premio Nobel.

- Rach!- falou Eddie com calma- Não existe premio "Nobel da Historia"!

Ela voltou os olhos para o amigo e lhe socou o braço.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

Eddie riu enquanto ela voltava a se concentrar nos apontamentos.

- Rach?

- Hum?

- Olha o passeio a Hogsmeade está próximo, o que acha de irmos juntos?- Eddie a encarou esperançoso.

- E a Melissa?- perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Que? Ah a Fage? É bem...

- Ah Eddie!- ela riu- Terminou com ela? Rapaz você precisa ficar com uma garota! Está sendo páreo duro para o Black!

- Rachel, não amola!- ele lhe deu as costas.

- Quando vai aprender? Quando vai ter uma namorada fixa?

- Quando você se acertar com seu irmão!

- Então é melhor você arrumar uma lista porque não vai se lembrar do nome de todas as suas namoradas...

Ela parou de falar quando uma coruja âmbar bateu com o bico na janela.

- Python!- exclamou a morena.

- Quem?

- A coruja da minha madrasta!- ela correu até a coruja e tentou retirar o pergaminho que estava amarrado a sua pata, mas a coruja lhe deu uma bicada.

- A carta está endereçada a mim, Glenn!- murmurou Severus se aproximando. Rachel sorriu com uma careta.

- Tudo bem!- se afastou balançando a cabeça, mostrou o dedo cortado a Eddie- Isso é o que se ganha por ser prestativa!

- Conta a verdade Rachel, você não ia entregar a carta a ele. Ia?

- Eddie, com um amigo como você eu não preciso de inimigos!

Do outro lado da sala Severus balançava o pergaminho para desdobra-lo, percorreu os olhos pelas linhas escritas na letra rebuscada da mãe.

"_Querido Severus_

_Sei que combinamos que viria para casa durante as festas mas infelizmente surgiu um imprevisto. Seu pai precisa ir em uma viagem a trabalho e provavelmente ficara preso durante as festas, espero que não fique muito triste com a noticia. _

_Terei uma folga durante esse fim de semana e poderemos nos encontrar em Hogsmeade, vejo você no Três Vassouras._

_Saudades_

_Sua mãe!_

_Ps: Seu pai pede que avise a bastarda sangue ruim que não poderá vir!_

Ele releu a carta seca e sem emoção, então estavam indo viajar e não o levariam junto? Tudo bem que não quisessem a companhia de Rachel mas como podiam se esquecer do filho? Observou Eddie fechar o corte no dedo de Rachel com uma magia e suspirou, não poderia voltar para casa e isso significava ficar ali com Glenn e mais meia dúzia de perdedores. Mas ao menos poderia saber o que acontecera quando visse sua mãe no próximo fim de semana.

Nota:

Veleth : Ele é homem... só que tem uma coisa que é maior que ele... que é o orgulho. Então, acho que o beijo vai demorar um pouquinho mais para acontecer... Mas quando acontecer... Nem o Filch separa! (na minha opinião(tina))

Beijos e continue (espero) se divertindo com a fic!


	9. Sra Snape

- Capitulo Nove -

**Sra Snape**

Snape amassou a carta com raiva e a jogou na lareira, estava sentado ali a horas, a sala já estava vazia e fria. Observou a escada que dava ao dormitório das meninas e sorriu tristemente, enfim passaria o natal com Rachel. Sentiu a cabeça zunir e se levantou, não conseguiria dormir. Empurrou a porta e saiu pelo corredor silencioso.

Sua mente estava trabalhando febrilmente a procura de um motivo para a mãe não querer ele em casa durante as festas que mal notou por onde caminhava. Seus pés o guiaram pelos lugares preferidos. Parou em frente a porta da sala dos troféus. Um rebuliço de cochichos vinha de mais a diante. Temendo ser um professor ou pior, Filch, ele se escondeu na penumbra atrás da tapeçaria.

Lílian Evans e Cassandra Cavendish se aproximaram aos sussurros parando próximo a ele, Angie Malfoy e Alice Pgneus logo entraram no circulo de luz projetado pelo archote próximo e Beatrice saiu de uma porta próxima esfregando os olhos. Pareciam sonolentas menos Cassandra que parecia mais elétrica que nunca.

- Droga Angie você me acordou de uma maneira muito educativa!- reclamou Alice se aproximando e encostando-se na parede próximo onde estava Snape.

- O que foi dessa vez?- perguntou Lílian zangada- Disse que havia caranguejeiras na cama?

Angie riu e encarou Lílian

- Não, foi só dizer que o Frank estava beijando uma garota qualquer para a Alice saltar catando a varinha.

- Angie!- repreendeu Lílian- Isso não se faz, da próxima vez vou providenciar para que Alice ache a varinha e com certeza que ela não use contra o pobre do Frank!

As garotas seguiram caminho e Angie dando de ombros para Lílian, olhou para trás.

- Anda logo Cass!

Snape encarou a loira. Cassandra estava encarando um ponto perto da armadura mais atrás e se voltou devagar.

- Vão indo só quero resolver um assunto pendente!

Lílian deu de ombros ao olhar intrigado de Angie.

- Tá bom mas vê se anda logo! Daqui a pouco o Filch aparece!- murmurou Alice

Cassandra esperou até as meninas sumirem no corredor e se voltou para a armadura puxando a varinha. Severus ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Seja homem e apareça ou eu te mando para a carrocinha!

Snape congelou, será que ela pressentira que tinha alguém ali? Se ele fosse descoberto o que diria? Então se deu conta de que não era com ele que ela falava. Ela esperou por alguns segundos e então girou a varinha.

- Accio Capa!

Snape viu os pés de alguém aparecerem do nada e entendeu. Sirius Black ainda tentou segurar a capa mas já era tarde, logo ela estava nas mãos de Cassandra.

- Tentando se esconder de mim é Black! Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso!

- Como sabia que eu estava ali?- perguntou Sirius curioso. Cass riu e o encarou.

- Devia tomar banho mais vezes. Você está fedendo! - ela retrucou azeda.

- Se você esfregar minhas costas... quem sabe? - ele deu um sorriso sedutor, que a fez revirar os olhos. Cassandra deu as costas para ele, enquanto um "nem se fosse o meu monitor sonserino preferido" murmurado em espanhol saia da sua boca.

- Ei me devolve a capa!

Cassandra se voltou devagar.

- Tá achando que eu tenho cara de boba é?

- Vamos cassandra você sabe que ela nem é minha!

- Pois diga ao Potter que ele terá que vir me pedir pessoalmente e de joelhos!

- Cavendish!- falou ele em tom de aviso.

- Black você sinceramente acha que eu vou devolver a capa? Você vem atrás de mim e das garotas, espionando ou Deus sabe o que e ainda quer a capa de volta! É muita cara de pau!

- Não estou brincando, se eu voltar sem a capa o Tiago me mata.

- Bom você decide!- falou ela zombeteira- Ou o Tiago ou eu!

- Tudo bem foi você quem pediu!- falou ele puxando a varinha.

Snape se preparou para sair de trás da tapeçaria se Sirius tentasse algo. Cassandra riu puxando a varinha também.

- _Espeli -_começou Sirius.

- _Silencio!-_ ordenou ela, sirius moveu os lábios sem emitir som algum ela deu de ombros sorrindo- _Estupefaça!_

Sirius caiu de costas no chão, Snape não pode deixar de sorrir, Cassandra era realmente boa quando se tratava de estuporar alguém. A menina caminhou até Sirius e o cutucou com o pé, então se abaixou e catou algo nos bolsos dele. Severus se inclinou curioso quando ela puxou um pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado e o analisou, não havia nada escrito ali, mas ela o encarava como se tivesse achado um mapa do tesouro. Com um sorriso o guardou no bolso, se abaixou e beijou a testa de Sirius.

- Premio de consolação Black!- falou ela, encarou capa- Próximo jogo de quadribol, vou assistir do vestiário da Sonserina!

Ela deu uma olhada debochada a tapeçaria antes de se envolver na capa e Snape ouviu os passos da garota se distanciando, ele afastou a tapeçaria rindo. Então ela sabia que ele estava lá? Ora Cavendish parecia ser mais inteligente do que ele imaginava. Passou por Sirius tendo o cuidado de pisar nos dedos do garoto e seguiu para a sala comunal da Sonserina.

A semana terminara com uma camada generosa de neve se acumulando sobre os caixilhos das janelas. Snape levantou-se com preguiça e analisou o tempo, estava um dia horrível para sair do castelo, mas ele tinha prometido que iria se encontrar com sua mãe no Três vassouras, puxou a cortina e constatou que havia dormido demais, o quarto estava vazio.

Encontrou Rachel sentada ao lado de Eddie na mesa do café.

- Vai a Hogsmeade hoje maninho?- perguntou ela com a boca cheia de mingau.

- Não me chame de maninho e não fale de boca cheia!- retrucou ele mordaz, se certificando se alguém os havia ouvido

- Xi baixou a jararaca nele!- falou ela para Eddie e se voltou para o irmão- Snape já se certificou que sua mãe continua viva?

- Cala boca sangue-ruim!

- Rachel!- Eddie segurou o pulso da garota.- É melhor irmos andando.

Eddie quase precisou arrastar a garota dali. Ela murmurou maldiçoes até a entrada de Hogsmeade.

- Aonde vamos?- perguntou ele interrompendo Rach e suas maldiçoes.

- Três vassouras? Estou enregelada.

Eddie observou a garota se encolher dentro do casaco e riu.

- Sua língua com certeza não! Você não parou de falar um minuto!

- Que belo amigo você é einh, Montgomery?

Pararam em frente à porta do bar quando alguém chamou o nome de Eddie.

- Edward?- chamou uma jovem com cabelos ruivos, olhos negros e tão encasacada que Rach se perguntou como ela conseguia caminhar.

- _Edward?_- debochou a morena baixinho.

- Cala boca!- e se voltando para a garota que se aproximara- Oi Fage!

- Fage?- perguntou a ruiva desapontada.

- Desculpe _Lissa_ mas eu...- então encarou Rachel com um olhar significativo.

- Não se acanhe, finja que não estou aqui!- falou ela rindo, Eddie a olhou com raiva a fazendo rir mais- Tá bom garanhão, te vejo por ai! Té mais Fage!

Rachel girou os olhos para o amigo e entrou no Três Vassouras, um sorriso divertido brincando nos lábios. Observou o local apinhado de estudantes e uma mulher alta cabelo longo e negro se sobressaiu. O olhar frio se cruzou ao de Rachel e a garota sorriu felinamente. Dirigiu-se a mulher, escorou-se no balcão ao lado da mesa onde ela estava, a mulher lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo e nojo.

- Bom dia _sra Snape_!- falou traiçoeira.

- O que faz aqui, _Glenn_?- a voz arrastada parecia ser genética.

- Ah o de sempre!- seu tom era manso- Matando, extorquindo, seqüestrando...

- Ainda não sei de quem herdou esse senso de humor ridículo!

- Seu é que não foi!- retrucou a outra com um meio sorriso- E você? Veio ver se eu estou tratando bem seu primogênito?

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é de seu interesse!- exclamou a outra sorrindo para uma conhecida mais adiante.

- Realmente não é! Mas garanto que o que _eu_ faço é do seu interesse!

- Não que me importe com você bastarda, me importo com o que você vai fazer ao nosso nome!

Rachel riu.

- Que eu me lembre ainda uso o sobrenome Glenn! Isso porque você não deixou meu pai colocar o seu sobrenome. Se bem que Rachel Glenn-Snape não ia ficar muito bonito não?

- Deveria tê-la deixado com aquela velha maluca!- falou a mulher lhe lançando um olhar frio.

- _"Aquela velha maluca"_ é minha avó!- falou Rachel com raiva- E vale muito mais que você! Aprenda a respeitar a minha família Eilenn ou eu mesma farei você aprender...

- Acha que tenho medo de uma pirralha como você?- Eilenn se aproximou perigosa mas Rachel não pareceu temer.

­- Esqueceu que a pirralha aqui está na Sonserina e sem um pingo de sangue bruxo nas veias? Acredite eu tenho mais conhecimento em Magia Negra do que seu filho e aquele seu livro estúpido juntos!

A Sra Snape arregalou os olhos e Rachel sorriu maliciosa.

- E nem precisei abrir o pacote para saber a magia que havia nele. Tsc, tsc contrabandeando objetos mágicos para dentro de Hogwarts, isso não se faz.

- Bastarda irritante, fique longe de meu filho ou...

- Ou o que? Não se esqueça que se tocar em um fio de cabelo meu vai ser deixada de lado como um sapato velho!

A sra Snape se afastou com os olhos estreitados e lábios comprimidos. Rachel ainda sorria de um modo malvado. Desencostou-se do balcão.

- Sabe, eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você!- disse Rachel se curvando para a mulher- Há muitos comensais a solta em Hogsmeade, e eles têm uma queda por torturar _amantes de Trouxas!_

Uma veia saltou na testa da mulher e seu rosto enrubesceu, mas o olhar continuava maligno e frio.

- Ainda não entendo porque te aceitei na minha casa, deveria ter te mandado para um orfanato como bastarda que você é!

Rachel olhou ao redor, na mesa mais a frente uma Grifinória loira conversava animadamente com um senhor em espanhol. Voltou os olhos para a mulher e encarou-a com a mesma intensidade.

- Pois é madrasta, vai se arrepender de não ter mandado!

Com passos largos saiu contornando os alunos, sem esquecer de esbarrar em Cavendish, a mulher sorriu melancolicamente. Ela odiava aquela garota com tudo que podia mas uma coisa não podia negar, Rachel tinha a força e poder que outrora ela tivera.

Cassandra fechou a fronte quando sentiu a cadeira trepidar, pode ver os cabelos negros balançando antes da porta do Três vassouras se fechar, o senhor a sua frente sorriu e perguntou em espanhol.

- Alguma coisa errada?

- Ah, ah não!- falou ela voltando a se concentrar no senhor risonho a sua frente.

- Ainda não me respondeu como esta seu noivado?- perguntou o homem com um sorriso.

- Ah muito bem, o senhor sabe o quanto Diego pode ser agradável. Menos quando ele põe o meu nome na égua dele!

- Ora minha jovem ainda esta encucada com isso. Sabe muito bem que isso foi muito antes dele saber de sua existência!

Cassandra riu.

- Vou pegar mais uma cerveja amanteigada, o senhor quer que eu traga algo?

- Não obrigado, mal acabei meu Wisky!

- Que aliás nem deveria estar bebendo. Como vai melhorar, se...

- Menina, eu tenho mais idade que todos aqueles medinbruxos recém saídos dos cueiros juntos. Sei o que me faz mal melhor que eles juntos. E ouvir sermões de uma bruxinha linda não está entre os meus dez programas favoritos! - ele terminou com uma pontada de arrogância que fez Cassandra sorrir.

- Acho que vou chutar seu neto e agarrar o senhor, que acha?

- Vá buscar a sua cerveja amanteigada antes que eu resolva lhe apresentar a bengala que educa os meus netos.

Cassandra levantou-se rindo. Dirigiu-se até o balcão e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada a Madame Rosmerta, ouviu a mulher ao seu lado resmungar:

- Garota infernal... sangue ruim dos infernos...

- Desculpe!- falou Cassandra em um tom displicente- Falou comigo?

Eilenn voltou os olhos a menina loira ao seu lado, tinha um rosto bonito e olhos brilhantes mas exibia uma feição de desagrado. A sra Snape sorriu mecanicamente.

- Não! Falava de Glenn!- e bebericou o seu drinque.

- Ah!- fez cassandra compreendendo- Então esqueceu de chamá-la de "cobra peçonhenta"!

A sra Snape se engasgou com o drinque e Cassandra a olhou preocupada.

- Desculpe...- falou a mulher- Pelo jeito não gosta nada dela não é?

Cass riu pelo nariz.

- Ela é uma pedra no meu sapato! Dá em cima de todos os garotos de Hogwarts e ainda tem a capacidade de me chamar de loira oxigenada!

A sra Snape pareceu espantada.

- Glenn sempre teve esse modo neandertal de ser. Imagina xingar uma jovem tão delicada como você! A propósito sou Eilenn Snape!

A mulher estendeu a mão e Cassandra a olhou entre divertida e surpresa.

- Cassandra Cavendish!- disse a cumprimentando- Por um acaso você é parente de Severus?

- Sim, sou mãe dele. Aliás ele está atrasado!- falou ela olhando por cima do ombro da garota e analisando, preocupada, a porta. Não viu cassandra rir.

- Não se preocupe, na certa ficou preso com os afazeres de Monitor.

Eilenn a olhou espantada.

- Ele é tão serio assim?

- Um pouco demais eu diria!- ela riu lembrando-se do semblante carregado do Sonserino.

- Vocês são amigos?

- Colegas! – ela falou ao olhar curioso da mulher.

- É ótimo saber que Severus conhece mais garotas além da tonta da Glenn...

- Mas de onde você conhece Rachel?- perguntou Cassandra franzindo o cenho.

- E isso lhe interessa Cavendish?- perguntou uma voz untuosa as costas dela.

Cassandra se virou e deu de cara com Snape a olhando de cara amarada. Eilenn encarou o filho com carinho e lhe abraçou beijando uma das faces, Snape sentiu-se humilhado ao ver Cassandra sorrir por debaixo do braço da mãe.

- Ora Severus não seja rude com a garota!

- É Snape, não seja rude comigo!- falou a garota inocentemente- Estávamos conversando sobre você!

- E o que _você_ quer saber sobre mim?- perguntou ele irônico.

- Saber até quando fez xixi na cama... sabe essas coisas!- falou ela rindo

- Ora Severus não seja tolo. Eu estava sozinha e essa linda jovem me fez uma agradável companhia.

- É temos muito em comum...

- Muito em comum?- repetiu Snape cruzando os braços.

- Odiamos a Glenn!- murmurou Cass em resposta quando a senhora se voltava para pedir uma bebida para o filho.

- E eu ia dizendo que é muito bom que você tenha amigas como ela!- Eilenn lhe entregou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e se voltou para Cassandra- Posso ver que ela é muito esperta e sincera além de ser muito bonita!

- Mãe! É a Cavendish!- falou ele como se o que queria dizer fosse obvio.

- Não seja grosseiro Severus, fico muito feliz que tenha alguém tão doce como amiga!

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto da garota, Snape soltou um suspiro de exasperação ao ver o olhar divertido de Cassandra.

- Alem do que não queremos espantar uma jovem tão gentil e agradável!

- Espantar?- Snape se voltou com um olhar de quem não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Me faria muito gosto se vocês fossem mais que amigos...- disse enigmática.

- Mas ela é grifinória. - Severus falou para a mãe, que olhou surpresa para Cassandra.

- É claro que sou grifinória. Alguns seres, Severus - chamou-o pelo nome para irrita-lo- como eu, já nascem evoluídos. Coisa que a sua namorada ainda precisa fazer!

- Namorada?- perguntou a sra Snape se voltando para o filho- Não me falou nada sobre namorada nenhuma.

- Eu não tenho namorada mãe!- falou Snape cansado.

- Desculpe não sabia que seu namoro com Glenn era segredo!- falou Cassandra irônica.

- Glenn?!- Eilenn encarou a garota com um sorrido divertido mas ela encarava Severus e não notou.

- Não é segredo porque não namoro com ela!- Snape parecia zangado.

- Anda se amassando com ela por ai por que então?

- Eu não ando me amassando com ela! E depois quem é você para me falar isso? Que eu saiba você vive se amassando com o Black!

- Eu não... eu nunca... jamais namoraria o nojento do Black!- se alterou Cassandra.

Cassandra e Severus se encaravam, ambos enrubescidos de raiva. Eilenn sorriu ao ver o filho daquele jeito. Antes que algum deles pensasse em continuar a pequena discussão, uma loira platinada se intrometeu entre eles, chamando a atenção da grifinória.

- Seu irmão já definiu qual a cor de caixão que quer ser enterrado?

- Por que? - Cassandra franziu a testa, encarando-a.

- Meu irmão vai mandar esse futuro cadáver para o cemitério, se você não se mexer rapidinho. - Angie indicou a porta.

Tom estava conversando com Narcisa Black, que parecia encantada com o adolescente.

- Esquece o que estávamos conversando ontem. Loucura é um traço de família. - Cassandra ficou abismada por um momento, tirou a varinha e entregou a amiga. - Você sabe o que fazer se aquele réptil em extinção querer brincar.

- Por que não faz você?

- Posso querer usa-la em Tom. E garanto que nem papai nem mamãe gostariam disso.

Cassandra foi até lá rapidamente. Embora o irmão fosse mais alto, quando brigavam sempre levava a pior. Angie seguiu a garota com um sorrisinho e a sr Snape se voltou para o filho.

O senhor que estava conversando com Cassandra, parecia muito espantado ao ver a garota discutindo com a outra loira. Por fim, o Cassandra conseguiu arrastar o irmão até a mesa onde estava sentada com aquele senhor. Tinha os olhos chispando de raiva e quando falou, todos perceberam que ela não brincava.

- Se eu te pegar, junto daquele réptil em extinção, lambisgóia Albina, serpente de salto alto...

- Pelúcio em forma de gente? - Angie ergueu a mão, quando falou.

- Cuide do seu irmão que do meu eu cuido! - Cass replicou, sem olhar para ela. - Narcisa Black não é flor que se cheire nem aqui nem na Conchichina.

- Ela não me pareceu tão ruim assim.

- Angie, esquece o que eu disse. Me devolve a varinha. - Cassandra murmurou, estendendo a mão.

- Ora, Cassandra, não fique tão zangada... Se seu irmão gostar de uma sonserina, qual o empecilho? - o senhor tentou apaziguar.

- Dom Rafael, a próxima vez que o senhor vier, se quiser trazer algum dos meus irmãos, que traga os gêmeos. - replicou brava. - Eles pelo menos têm alguma utilidade.

A sra Snape bebericou seu drinque explicando a Severus que o pai resolvera fazer uma viajem de neocios e que ficariam fora durante as festas e que ele achara mais cômodo Severus ficar em Hogwarts. Snape fez um barulho som a garganta concordando e a mulher sorriu.

Eilenn não percebeu que Cassandra havia se retirado do bar, acompanhada por um adolescente moreno, que havia entrado e arrastado ela para fora, enquanto brincava com ela.

- Bem agora que já está tudo resolvido vou voltar, aproveite o resto do passeio querido!- falou ela quando eles saiam do Três Vassouras.

- Claro!

- Ora não fique com essa cara, prometo lhe enviar um belo presente de natal.

A mulher beijou o filho e aparatou.

- _"Prometo lhe enviar um belo presente de Natal!"-_ Repetiu Rachel se aproximando de Snape com um sorrisinho- O que vai ser dessa vez? Um daqueles artefatos horríveis da Borgin & Burkes?

- Cala boca!- falou ele enterrando o queixo na capa e se voltando.

- Ah, qual é maninho! Não vai dizer que não gostaria daquela maça com poderes incomuns que viu lá nas férias passada?- Rachel o seguiu quando uma neve fina começava a cair.

- Rachel se você não calar a boca eu mesmo o farei!

Ele a ouviu rir e se voltou, Rachel estava olhando a porta do Madame Puddifoot mais a frente, Snape deixou o queixo cair. Pelo vidro da porta pode ver Diego Garcia retirar o casaco de Cassandra Cavendish. Se aproximou de Rachel.

- O que ela está fazendo _lá _com _ele_?

- Vamos descobrir?- falou ela rindo e se encaminhou para a porta do bar. Snape não se mexeu.- Ora vamos!

Rachel puxou um Severus relutante para dentro do bar. A porta se abriu com o barulho do sinete, e Rachel encarou Cassandra com uma careta de riso. A loira lhe lançou um olhar zangado e seus olhos recaíram na mão que Rachel segurava a de Severus.

- Vamos sentar ali!- falou Rachel para Snape apontando uma mesa a direita de Cassandra e Diego.

- Sua maluca!- murmurou Severus para Rachel.

- Rachel, o que faz aqui?

- Ah não é da sua conta Eddie!- falou ela sentando-se na cadeira, então se voltou e encarou o garoto com a testa franzida- Eddie?

Melissa Fage encarou Rachel em um misto de raiva e nojo, a morena levantou a sobrancelha.

- Depois a gente conversa!- murmurou ela para Eddie- É melhor voltar sua atenção a Fage antes que ela tenha um ataque apopléctico!

Rindo ela se voltou para o irmão que tinha um olhar assassino para Cassandra, encarou a loira e percebeu que ela retribuía o olhar com igual intensidade. Rachel sorriu maliciosa. Forçou o irmão a encara-la puxando-lhe o queixo.

- Acho que senti uma atmosfera de ciúmes!?

- Cala a boca!- murmurou ele zangado.

- Ah Sevy não seja estraga prazeres!- falou ela alto. O garoto levantou a sobrancelha. Rachel lhe segurou a mão e sorriu- Só por um minuto me deixe escolher os programas em Hogsmeade, prometo que no dia dos Namorados vamos a Casa dos Gritos como você queria...

- Cassandra você está bem?- perguntou Diego encarando a loira. A grifinória apertava o açucareiro com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam esbranquiçados.

- O que esta fazendo?- perguntou Severus quando Rachel sorriu bobamente.

- Uma festinha!- murmurou ela e aumentando a voz concluiu- Não será ótimo que fiquemos em Hogwarts os dois? _Só nós dois!_

Rachel ouviu a cadeira ao lado cair quando Cassandra se levantou com raiva. Garcia a encarou com curiosidade e Snape sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ver o rosto da garota. Cavendish exibia um misto de raiva, dor e nojo. Snape voltou-se com raiva para Rachel, mas por alguma razão aquele gesto foi a pior coisa que poderia ter feito pois Cassandra lhe sorriu magoada e saiu do bar cheia de rancor.

Garcia deixou uma moeda sobre a mesa, lançou um olhar curioso a Rachel e saiu atrás da loira. Rachel caiu na risada quando a porta se fechou e Snape se voltou zangado.

- Porque fez aquilo?

- Ah Sevy não me diga que não percebeu?- ela o encarou seria- Cara você tá pior que o Pettigrew!

- Rachel isso não se faz!- falou Eddie se aproximando.

- Ah não vem você também Eddie! Só estava testando!

- Estava testando? Você a magoou!- falou ele com autoridade.

Snape encarou Montgomery, o que Eddie havia reparado e ele não? Tentou entender o que havia acontecido.

- Eddie!- chamou Fage em voz baixa

- Agora não Melissa!- ele nem a olhou- Rachel quando você vai entender que só porque você tem medo de pessoas que gostam de você não significa que todos tenham medo?

- Do que esta falando?- ela perguntou sem entender.

- Estou falando de magoar as pessoas para mantê-las afastadas! De manchar um sentimento só porque teme senti-lo. Não foi justa com o que a Cassandra sente.

- O que você sabe sobre o que a Cavendish sente?

- Como se eu não tivesse visto o modo como ela ficou magoada de ver Severus com você! Você está fazendo ele perder a Cassandra por pura birra.

Rachel o encarou por um minuto tentando achar argumentos, olhou para a porta do bar e suspirou.

- E você acaba de perder a Fage!

Eddie olhou para o bar e percebeu que a garota saíra, lançou um olhar de exasperação para Rachel e saiu. A morena se voltou para Snape e o olhou penalizada.

- Desculpe!- murmurou ela- Não sabia que ela gostava tanto de você!

Levantou-se e saiu deixando Snape com a cabeça latejando. Ele olhou para a mesa onde Cassandra estivera sentada e repetiu as palavras num murmúrio: "_não sabia que ela gostava tanto de você!"._

Notas da autora Zoe:

Valeth!

Só porque sou muito, mas muito tagarela vou dizer que nesse natal neva mas ninguém garante sobre o do ano que vem! Digamos que encontros furtivos são especialidade da irmãzinha querida do Sevy, quem sabe ele não aprende algo e põe logo em pratica! Hehehe

Adorei muito seu comentário e aguarde que logo, logo o Sevy vai fazer o natal mais quente em toda a historia de Hogwarts!

Brigadão e Bjux

Luci

Snape anda batendo recordes não é mesmo! Mas espera só para ver, Rachel tem muito a caminhar ainda e muito mais a aprender como Sevynho! Tudo bem eles se amam não é? Mas vamos combinar que perceber as coisas não é o forte da Rach... a pobrezinha é meio lenta quando se trata de garotos!

Monty??? Mulher não faz mais isso, (tou brincando faz sim!) Monty!? Encheu minha cabecinha fértil de idéia

Pobrezinho já imaginou se o apelido pega! Acredite sua idéia já bolou uma conversinha "amigável" envolvendo a Rachel e a Cass! Hihihi

Brigado por ler e comentar

Bjux

Ps: Quanto ao vai não vai... hum aguarde e verá! Zoé ri malvada


	10. Um Natal sem amigos

- Capitulo Dez -

_Um Natal sem amigos _

A ultima semana de aula chegou gelada e branca de neve, Snape parecia aborrecido e não estava falando com a irmã o que na opinião dela era muito bom. Na primeira aula da manha Rachel sentou-se ao lado de Eddie, o encarou seria.

- Estraguei tudo não foi?- perguntou ela divertida.

- Entre a Fage e eu?- perguntou ele a encarando.

- É, eu vi cara que ela fez quando você a ignorou!

Eddie riu.

- Nunca vi uma garota cuspir tantas vespas como aquela ruiva! Mas esquece está tudo bem agora, eu diria que nenhuma garota resiste ao charme de um Montgomery...

- Ah cala a boca _John III_!

- Você sabe que eu odeio esse nome!- murmurou ele e se voltou serio- Mas creio que magoou mais o seu irmão do que a mim!

Rachel revirou–se na cadeira incomoda, não gostava daquele olhar dele.

- Olha eu não tive a intenção estava só me divertindo!

- Você tem uma visão bem macabra sobre se divertir...

- Por favor não vamos chorar sobre a poção derramada o que está feito está feito.

Eddie ia retrucar mas o professor Slughorn entrou com um sorriso e pediu que cada aluno sentasse com sua dupla para trabalhar. Rachel voltou ao seu lugar, no fundo da sala, e olhou ao redor. Cassandra estava atrasada. Rachel cerrou os dentes, furiosa. A loira grifinória a cada dia que passava, encontrava maneiras para lhe provocar. Quando Slughorn passava pela sala, Rachel aproveitou para ir revisando o que estava fazendo. A única coisa que pode pensar por um momento, é que Cassandra estava certa ao falar que o professor era incompetente. Como ele deixara Cassandra passar de ano, com os conhecimentos quase ínfimos de poções dela?

Rachel não podia deixar de pensar que a grifinória tinha boas idéias. Aquela sobre fazer a poção para lobisomens. Dava-lhe vontade de jogar todas as anotações sobre a poção do amor no lixo e recomeçar. Quando Cassandra entrou na sala, não conseguiu deixar de bufar, quando percebeu que ao invés de ir até ela, Cavendish estava indo até... _Severus!_ Pelo menos essa foi a impressão que teve, até que a loira falou.

- Desculpe Snape, mas posso levar o Tiaguinho por um momento?- seu tom de voz era frio.

Snape ergueu a cabeça, tendo um sorriso irônico.

- Por mim, pode levar para sempre- murmurou ele sem encara-la.

- Não, obrigada! Só quero usar ele... um pouco.

- Tiaguinho?

- Ora, não é o jeitinho como... a sua mãe te chama? - Cass abaixou-se e falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele, que gemeu.

- Eu ainda sou amigo dele, sabia? Se eu fizer isso...

- Vai estar contribuindo para que os nossos tímpanos não sejam estourados. _Por favor_... - Cass implorou.

- Não! isso você vai ter que pedir para o Sirius.- Os dois começaram a travar uma luta de murmúrios e silvos.

- Se eu quisesse um serviço mal-feito, já teria pedido a ele!

- Ele também é amigo dele!

Cass balançou a cabeça com veemência.

- SEM CHANCE! antes de eu pedir a Sirius uma coisa como essa, vou estar comemorando bodas de ouro com o Lúcio Mala Malfoy!

- Você não é amiga da Angie? por que não quere-la como cunhada?- riu Potter

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. E depois...

- Sta Cavendish, não deveria estar com a Sta Glenn?- Slughorn que acompanhava acena calado tentando, em vão, ser notado se aproximou.

- Deveria, mas...

- E por que não está?

- Professor, eu teoricamente, até o momento, sou uma das melhores amigas de Lílian. E como tal, me sinto na obrigação de.. – Ela fez uma pausa e o professor inchou de raiva.

- De...? _Complete!_

- Dar alguns conselhos amorosos para Tiago. Ele, o senhor sabe, pega um dragão pela cauda pela ruiva...- deu uma cotovelada no ombro de Tiago, que estava sentado.

- E qual a sua experiência para fazer isso? Que eu saiba, você também não tem namorado!- Tiago não conteve a língua.

Cassandra deu a ele uma encarada feia.

- Posso não ficar me esfregando na frente de todos, por ai, mas se quer realmente saber, _Tiaguinho_, eu já sou noiva, está bem?- disse isso com uma pontada de satisfação pois Snape virou a cabeça tão rápido que ela ouviu o pescoço dele estralar;

- Tiaguinho? Olha o nível da intimidade, anjinho...- como se depois tivesse percebido sobre o que Cassandra falara , Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Sirius, você não tem vergonha de quase casar e não contar para os amigos?

- Que coisa feia, Sirius... Nem para convidar para a sua festa de noivado você lembra dos amigos... - Remo levou uma cotovelada de Angie.

- Não é dele que a cass está noiva.- a sonserina falou baixinho, vendo a cara de nojo que surgira em Cassandra.

- Você sabe de quem é? - Lílian pediu a Angie, que balançou os ombros.

- Por vontade da Cass, seria um moreno de olhos negros... que não posso dizer quem é! Mas que nós sabemos muito bem o que ela sente a respeito dele... - começou a rir, Remo a olhando com o cenho franzido...

- Professor, posso ir até a Glenn? - Cass havia dado um tapa nas costelas de Tiago, que agora esfregava o local fazendo caretas.

- Deve!

- Morsa!- Cassandra xingou baixinho em espanhol, passando rente a Severus, que agora estava com a testa franzida, fingindo ler as anotações. A suave fragrância de jasmim que a loira usava, fez que seu coração disparasse. Tentou prestar atenção ao que estava lendo, mas as palavras proferidas por Cassandra não paravam de ecoar, em seus ouvidos: _"Eu já estou noiva!"._

- Belo showzinho!- murmurou Rachel quando a loira sentou-se ao seu lado- Se continuar assim até meu irmão vai acreditar que está realmente noiva!

- Do que está falando Glenn?- perguntou Cassandra arregalando os olhos e encarando a morena.

- Da sua mentira deslavada!

Por um segundo a loira a encarou, Cassandra pode ver uma linha negra se formar e emanar do corpo da menina.

- Glenn ao contrário de você eu não sou mentirosa!

Rach riu, observou a turma que agora conversava animada sobre seus trabalhos.

- Ah é e eu sou um duende verde!

Voltou os olhos para os pergaminhos.

- E afinal que historia é essa de "até meu irmão vai acreditar"?

Rachel levou um minuto para se recuperar e voltou-se olhando Cassandra como se ela fosse maluca.

- Eu não disse isso!

- Ah além de mentirosa eu, agora, sou maluca é?

- Você que está dizendo!- Rach se voltou com calma.

- Eu ouvi muito bem. Que historia é essa de irmão? Sei muito bem que você cresceu em um orfanato trouxa!

Rachel riu pelo nariz um tanto nervosa. Mais à frente Eddie prestava atenção na conversa das duas.

- Olha eu...

- Rach!- chamou Eddie assustando a garota- Será que pode me emprestar o frasco de tinta?

Lílian levantou o rosto para o colega e observou o frasco, ainda fechado, de tinta que ele escondeu no casaco. Observou Cassandra e Rachel. A morena pareceu acordar de um devaneio mas antes que pudesse responder Slughorn começou a dar instruções para a poção do dia.

Cassandra encarou Eddie desconfiada, o garoto deu um meio sorriso e se voltou para o professor. Ela não teve mais oportunidade de voltar ao assunto com Rachel pois estavam ocupadas demais com a aula e depois a morena simplesmente sumiu como que com medo de dizer algo que não deve.

Foi difícil para Rachel fugir de Cassandra a semana toda e mais difícil ainda aturar o mau humor de Snape. Ficou feliz quando a noite de sexta chegou enluarada e fria. "Ao menos depois das ferias a idiota da Cavendish vai esquecer do meu deslize" pensou ela com raiva quando subia as escadas do dormitório masculino. Não quis nem pensar em Snape se ele descobrisse que ela deixou escapulir que tinha um irmão e justo para a Cavendish! Abriu a porta de mansinho e espiou para dentro do dormitório com um sorriso.

- Tá vestido?- perguntou ela.

- Tô, pode entrar!

- Ah que pena!- brincou ela. – Vim agradecer, me tirou de uma enrascada hoje cedo.

- Eu percebi, melhor você não falar tão levianamente de Snape em público. Mas sabe que amigos são para essas coisas.

Ela observou Eddie guardar as roupas com cuidado no malão.

- Ela ainda briga com a arrumação do seu malão?

- Nem fala! A primeira coisa que ela faz é checar se está tudo milímetricamente dobrado e guardado. Você tem sorte de não ter uma mãe como a minha!

Rachel sentou-se na cama em frente a Eddie e sorriu tristemente.

- Pelo menos você tem para onde voltar no Natal!

Eddie se voltou e a encarou.

- Desculpe, eu não quis...

- Tudo bem!

- Tem certeza que não quer até minha casa?

- Eu agradeço, mas prefiro ficar aqui! Juntar-me a uma família puro sangue não iria dar certo. E depois sua mãe não ia gostar de mim!

- Bem, ela ia sim!- falou ele se sentando- Você é perfeita!

- Então porque você é o único amigo que eu tenho?

- Porque você não deixa que as pessoas se aproximem!

- Eu não faço isso!- disse indignada.

- A não? E o que foi que fez da primeira vez que eu fui falar com você? Me xingou!

- Eu não...- ele a olhou serio- Tá eu xinguei!

- E se eu não fosse tão teimoso, não teria insistido!

- Desculpe! Quero dizer, se eu disse algo que não deveria!

Ela abaixou o rosto e uma mecha de cabelo caiu sobre seus olhos.

- Vamos Tampinha! Você não pode passar o natal com essa tristeza toda!- ele ajeitou o cabelo dela e se inclinou para o bidê buscando uma caixinha de embrulho vermelho.

Rachel levantou as sobrancelhas quando ele lhe estendeu um embrulho vermelho berrante.

- Mas só pode abrir no natal.

Ela sorriu.

- Você sabe que eu adoro você, não sabe?

Eddie sorriu e Rachel se inclinou para abraçar o amigo, mas ele lhe segurou o rosto e selou os lábios nos dela. Rachel sentiu o beijo quente e por um segundo se deixou levar, então se inclinou para trás afastando-se.

- Porque fez isso?- perguntou ela nervosa

- Eu...

A porta do dormitório se abriu e alguém entrou. Rachel mantinha o olhar em Eddie.

- O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Severus.

- Só estava me despedindo de Eddie!- falou ela encarando o garoto.- Não posso?

- Isso é um dormitório masculino...

- Severus você tem as desculpas mais imbecis que eu já vi!

- Morda sua língua sua sangue-ru...

Eddie pulou e o segurou pelo pescoço, a raiva transparecendo no olhar dele.

- Mais uma palavra e Rachel vai guardar o que sobrou de você em uma caixinha de fósforos!

- Solta ele Eddie! Ele não vale a pena!- falou ela com a voz cava.

Eddie se afastou.

- Gostaria de saber o que sua família diria se vise você com ela!- ofegou Snape maldoso.

- Gostaria de ter visto a cara da sua mãe quando seu pai apresentou Rachel como filha dele!- retrucou Eddie mordaz.

Snape ficou vermelho e sacou a varinha. Mas foi Rachel quem falou.

- Você é um...- seu rosto demonstrava profundo nojo e raiva.

- Rachel eu...- tentou argumentar ele.

- Esquece!- falou ela passando por ele como um furacão e batendo a porta ao sair.

Eddie passou as mãos no cabelo e encarou Snape preocupado. O garoto baixou a varinha.

- Imbecil! Acaba de perde-la!- falou ele com desprezo.

Eddie se voltou e fechou a cortina em volta de sua cama. Talvez para esconder o que sentia. Os olhos de Snape bateram em um embrulho que ficara caído no chão, o papel vermelho brilhando intensamente. Apanhou-o e encarou as cortinas da cama do companheiro.

A partida dos alunos para as festas se deu com calma, na manha da partida Snape viu Eddie olhando com tristeza para a escada do dormitório feminino mas Rachel não desceu, na verdade ela nem mesmo desceu para o almoço. Severus imaginou o quanto tinha sido duro para ela ouvir Eddie falar sobre sua família. Os dias se passaram com tranqüilidade e silêncio, Snape, Rachel e mais alguns poucos alunos ficaram com a sala comunal para si e com pouca gente era tranqüilo sentar-se a beirada da lareira e ler ou colocar a conversa em dia.

A manhã de natal levantou-se gélida e nevada. Rachel se espreguiçou com calma, aos seus pés um pequeno embrulho, curiosa ela o abriu. Era um par de brincos em formato de estrela, enviado por seu pai. O único a lhe enviava presentes. Lembrou-se de Eddie, sentiu raiva do amigo, como ele poderá ter sido tão baixo? Com languidez se arrumou e desceu para o café.

O salão Principal estava arrumado com suas doze árvores de natal costumeiras, a neve caia de mansinho pelo teto encantado e as mesas estavam praticamente vazias. Severus estava sentado a mesa da Sonserina e tomava seu café com o rosto contraído.

Envolveu o cachecol em seu pescoço e saiu para os jardins, os pés afundando na neve. O lago era uma camada fina de gelo, mas ainda sim ela podia ver a lula gigante nadando mansamente. Observou o céu escuro e sorriu amargamente.

- Sozinha Glenn?- perguntou uma voz arrastada atrás dela.

- Está vendo mais alguém aqui? Talvez papai Noel!

- Não devia falar com as pessoas assim...

- Porque não vai plantar abóboras Severus?

- Pensei e lhe desejar um Feliz Natal!

- Ótimo! Sarcasmo como presente!- ela se voltou, ele a olhava com curiosidade.- Que foi?

- Montgomery ficou muito triste por você não ter ido se despedir!

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?- ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Ele é seu amigo...

- Amigos não dizem o que ele disse.- ela se voltou para o lago.

- Ele estava querendo me ofender! Pra falar a verdade conseguiu! Não tinha nada a ver com você!

- Pois ele me ofendeu também!- a voz dela pareceu tremer.- Sabe que não gosto quando falam com você assim!

Snape fingiu não ouvir a ultima parte.

- Ele gosta de você...- ela se voltou, era a primeira vez que ele via os olhos dela se encherem de lagrimas.

- Não pareceu, ele sabe que eu não tenho família. Sabe que vocês me odeiam!

O rosto de Snape se contraiu.

- Desculpe...

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e a encarou.

- Foi o mesmo com ele! Talvez isso possa faze-la mudar de idéia!

Estendeu um embrulho vermelho. Ela o apanhou um tanto surpresa.

- Você esqueceu! Eu achei que gostaria de tê-lo de volta! E isso...- ele ficou vermelho- Isso é meu.

Puxou a mão dela e colocou algo sobre a palma, ela o olhou curiosa. Ele afastou-se com calma. Ela ficou observando o garoto se afastar.

- Obrigado!- gritou ela, ele abanou com a mão sem se virar.

Na palma um colar com uma esmeralda, sustentada por uma cobra de prata. Sorriu. Abriu o embrulho e encontrou um par de brincos que ela identificou na hora como sendo de trouxa. Quantas vezes Eddie lhe falara que iria lhe dar um presente trouxa? Tantas que ela fora incapaz de contar. Guardou a caixinha no bolso e colocou o colar, mesmo sem embrulho aquele fora o melhor presente que ganhara!

NOTA: pessoal, se lerem e deixarem comentário tem atualização toda semana. Se não... só a cada quinze dias, que é o tempo para fazermos dois capítulos! Beijos, tina e zoe.


	11. Un novio!

- Capitulo Onze -

_¡Un novio!_

Rachel seguiu para a estação de Hogsmeade, estava com saudades de Eddie mas não daria o braço a torcer, ele a magoara muito e ela não iria aceitar poucas desculpas. A locomotiva vermelha parou e aos poucos os alunos começaram a descer, eles conversavam a altos brados e ela procurou um par de olhos castanhos conhecidos, mas ao invés deles viu um de um azul tão profundo que poderia mergulhar nele. O garoto se afastou dos amigos e se aproximou.

- Olá!- cumprimentou o jovem arrastando o malão, Rachel olhou para trás.- Acho que me conhece!

- Um Corvinal falando com uma Sonserina?- perguntou ela em tom de brincadeira estendendo-lhe a mão- O mundo está acabando ou o que?

- Creio que para mim o mundo vai acabar!- riu-se ele- Isso se você não se recusar a me ajudar!

- Por favor não me diga que tem uma doença terminal!- riu-se ela.

- Não, tenho uma professora terminal! Olha sei que você é a melhor de sua turma! E só pode ter sido um sinal vê-la aqui, agora...

Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Preciso urgentemente de um professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas!

- Já não tem uma suficiente em Hogwarts?

- Esse é o problema!!- ele diminuiu a voz a tal ponto que ela teve que se aproximar para ouvi-lo.- Tirei um, não me pergunte como, T na ultima prova e preciso, antes que meu avô me mate, tirar uma nota boa!

- Ah!- fez ela compreendendo- Por um acaso você não foi um dos que grudou ovas de rã por toda sala do quinto ano?- ele concordou com a cabeça- E se eu bem conheço a sra River a única forma de ela dar-lhe uma nota boa é você acertando toda a prova!

- Engana-se quem diz que os sonserinos são burros!- riu ele- E talvez você seja minha única saída!

Rachel o analisou, então se lembrou da onde o conhecia! Era com ele que Cassandra Cavendish estava de braço dado duas semanas antes das férias, sorriu malignamente mas ele não pareceu perceber.

- Ótimo!- falou ela- Mas Sonserinos não fazem nada...

- Sem que não façam nada por eles!- completou ele murchando.

- Isso mesmo meu querido Corvinal. Eu te ajudo com Artes das Trevas e você me ajuda com...- ele encolhe-se um pouquinho- Historia da Magia!- completou ela rindo.

- Fechado!

Ele apertou a mão dela e sorriu, disse-lhe que enviaria uma coruja para marcarem a primeira aula e se afastou um pouco mais leve. Rachel olhou a Plataforma, muitos alunos saiam do trem agora.

Eddie desceu na estação com o rosto tristonho, teria que enfrentar Rachel Glenn e pedir desculpas. Ela ficara tanto tempo sem lhe dar noticias e isso não era um bom sinal. Ele observou o grupo de alunos que caminhava pela estação varrida pelo vento e viu um par de olhos familiar.

- Então?- disse ele tristonho.

- Então?

- Ainda está brava comigo?- pergunto ele de longe.

Rachel o encarou seria, uma rajada de vento passou por ela e ele sorriu. Ela mordeu o lábio sem entender porque sentia um buraco no estomago, depois sorriu e então correu até ele e o abraçou. Eddie sentiu o cheiro doce dela e seu coração disparou.

- Promete que nunca mais brigaremos!- murmurou ela ao ouvido dele.

- Eu prometo!- retrucou ele com a voz suave e ela sentiu os joelhos tremerem.

Afastou-se depressa e sorriu.

- E então como foi de férias?- perguntou ele levantando o malão com uma mão e passando a outra pelo ombro dela.

- Nada mal, tranqüilas sem a Cavend...

- Rachel!- ela ouviu uma voz feminina chamar e gemeu, se voltou com calma e viu uma Cassandra furiosa se voltar para ela.

- O que acha que estava fazendo?- perguntou Cass raivosa.

- Indo de volta a Hogwarts?

- Deixa de ser infantil! Porque me mandou aquelas anotações estúpidas?

- Não são estúpidas são melhores que as suas!- retrucou a outra com azedume.

- Não me pareceu!

- Olha aqui Cavendish você esta maluca se acha que vou levar adiante essa sua idéia estúpida de curar lobisomens, se fosse tão fácil não haveria mais nenhum andando pro ai! Se ao menos seus dois neurônios conseguissem reunir pó de salamandra e ungüento sem explodir, mas nem isso você consegue!

- Esta dizendo que sou péssima em poções?- perguntou Cassandra raivosa.

- Não, estou afirmando! E quer saber não vou ficara aqui discutindo com você! Passar bem!

A morena se retirou deixando Cassandra e Eddie para trás. O garoto deu de ombros com um sorriso e saiu.

A primeira semana de aula após as férias chegara animada, os dias estavam ensolarados e começavam a esquentar. A manha de segunda transcorreu sem nenhuma novidade excerto por Rachel que faltará a aula de poções. Quando a sineta soou Snape saiu da sala com passadas largas, queria a todo custo descobrir o que Glenn estava aprontando. Logo atrás dele Eddie e cassandra conversavam animados. Snape ouvia a conversa com o cenho franzido e não gostava nenhum pouco do que ouvia.

Cassandra ria, enquanto Eddie terminava de falar.

- Mas é serio! Se eu namorasse todas as garotas que dizem...

- Seria um galinha pior que o Sirius e o Tiago juntos! - Cass completou, como se adivinhasse o que ele ia dizer.

- Exatamente! E ninguém consegue acreditar que a Rachel e eu...

- Não são namorados. - Cass falou, enquanto um sorriso estampava-se no rosto, as covinhas acentuadas.

- Você está fazendo aulas de legimência?

-Eu? não. Só estou falando o que eu consigo ver e entender de vocês dois. Amigo é o que são... ¡Pero no para su voluntad!- completou ela num murmúrio.

- E como você consegue entender nossa amizade?

- Simplesmente assim... Acaso você acha que eu ia querer colocar alguma coisa na minha boca que já tivesse tocado aquela cobra?

Eddie começou a rir, Snape tropeçou nas vestes mas nem Cassandra nem Eddie repararam.

- Vocês não conseguem se entender, mesmo, não é?

- Nem que me pagassem o meu peso em diamantes, quero ser amiga dela. Mas voltando seriamente ao assunto Eddie, tem certeza que não quer uma grifinória loirinha de olhos azuis como namorada? Com exceção de cozinhar, o resto das coisas...

- Gosto da minha pele exatamente como ela está. - Eddie falou, tentando sufocar o riso.

- Que eu me lembre, não tenho namorado pra ele te arrancar o couro.

- E o seu noivo? - Ele não esquecera da declaração dela, a alguns dias atrás.

- Não se importa com o que eu faço... ou com quem eu faço! - ela declarou maliciosa.

- Isso é um convite a praticas ilegais em hogwarts! - Angélica gritou, fazendo os dois olharem para trás - Se importam se eu entrar no bolinho? Acabei de descobrir que matar monitores não dá pontos extras para as casas. E você fique bem quieta. - falou apontando para cass.

- ¡Deben cambiar las palmadas por besos, sería más agradable para nuestros oídos!

- E não entendi nem gostei da sugestão. Querem saber? Fui!

Angélica passou a frente dos dois, com o nariz erguido.

- Isso significa que posso convidar Remo para tomar chá?

- Isso quer dizer que eu quero que vocês dois se danem!

- Se danar juntinho é tão bom... - Cass alfinetou, dando dois passos para trás. Angélica se voltou, os olhos cinza escuros como chumbo.

- Cavendish, não me provoque!

Angie virou-se novamente, pisando duro enquanto passava a frente de Snape. Cassandra perguntou a Eddie, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Isso é ou não uma declaração de amor?

- Já tentaram tranca-los no armário de vassouras?

- Já, mas não deu certo. As brigas entre os dois só pioraram depois disso.

- Concurso de bumbum mais sexy? Continuo solteiro. - Eddie piscou para ela. - Quem sabe dessa vez eu ganhe!

- Continua solteiro só porque não quer aceitar a minha proposta!

Claro que não. Era ele aceitar e Black e Snape se juntarem para acabar com ele. Isso sem falar no tal noivo misterioso. Mais a frente Snape sentiu as orelhas em chamas.

- Vamos ter que criar um método para juntar esses teimosos. Nem que eu tenha que...  
parou subitamente, virando para ver Remo que estava mais atrás conversando com Tiago.

- Ei Remo, quer ir a hogsmeade comigo? Angie disse que deixava você tomar chá comigo, na casa de Madame Puddifoot

- Como é? - a voz de Remo não havia sido alterada, mas o rosto sofrera uma mudança extraordinária.

- A Angie, disse que como futura mãe...

Remo passou ventando. Se Cassandra não houvesse se encolhido junto a Eddie, um monitor furioso a teria arrastado.

- ... ela vai querer tudo o que for de bom e melhor para os seus filhos!- Cassandra concluiu rindo, baixinho.

- Viu como eu consigo descobrir um casal apaixonado? - cutucou Eddie com o cotovelo.

- Lupin e Malfoy... Bem, eles já brigavam quando estávamos no primeiro ano.

Tiago se aproximou deles rindo também.

- Estou pensando seriamente na sua proposta, Cass.

- Que bom! Sabe, se fizermos uma poção do amor bem forte, o que sobrar, talvez eu deixe você dar para a Lílian...

- O que? - Tiago fingiu pensar por um momento- É claro que aceito! E já se considere madrinha do meu primeiro filho com a Lílian! - Tiago deu-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto, que Cass limpou, fingindo repulsa. Snape parou abruptamente, beija-la já era demais!

- Está doido, é Tiaguinho? A Lílian vê isso e deixa de ser minha amiga na mesma hora!

- Vocês não vão fazer isso. – Severus foi até eles – Como monitor...

- Ranhoso, deixa de ser sarna! Como monitor você não manda nada!

- E o máximo que pode fazer é nos dar uma detenção! – Cass aproveitou a fala de Tiago. Os olhos estavam se acinzentando rapidamente – Ou será que é isso que você quer fazer mas não tem coragem?

- Escute aqui Cavendish...

- Escute aqui, _você_ Snape! – ela colocou-lhe o dedo indicador no peito.

- Tire esse dedo imediatamente. – Severus falou entre dentes.

- Porque? Você não manda em mim, nem agora nem daqui a vinte anos e nem se nascer de novo! – ela tirou o dedo e colocou de volta, fazendo um pouco de pressão. Os olhos estavam oscilando entre azul e cinza.

- Você... sua...

- Escute bem, que vou dizer uma vez só: se quer ficar sozinho comigo e fica inventando detenções para me dar, sugiro que crie coragem e me convide para sair, só para variar! ¡Su ciego tonto y arrogante!

Mais adiante Rachel estava sentada em uma classe com um livro de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas no colo. Um jovem moreno com olhos incrivelmente azuis espiava pela porta preocupado.

- Eu disse que não iria dar certo!- falou ela rindo- Imagina se a Cavendish descobre isso!

- Cassandra não tem nada a ver comigo!- ele se voltou, o sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Não foi o que me contaram, sr Diego Garcia!- retrucou ela fechando o livro e encarando o garoto.

- Ah já sei, caiu em seus ouvidos que ela é minha namorada?

Rachel balançou a cabeça.

- Noiva!- retrucou ela.

- Ótimo e quem foi o dedo duro?- ele sentou-se zangado.

- Ela mesma! Deixou escapar que tinha um noivo, depois foi só somar dois mais dois!

- Deixa eu adivinhar e você é tão boa com cálculos quanto com poções!

- Acertou em cheio! E então estou certa ou não?

Ele voltou os olhos azuis e sorriu.

- É está! Mas as condições de nosso casamento não serão discutidas aqui!

- Ótimo!- riu ela.

- E nem você vai contar para ninguém o que eu lhe disse!

- Isso estava no contrato! – ela riu- Na carta que me enviou lembra? Hem, hem: "_ninguém em hipótese alguma, pode saber que estou tendo aulas particulares, nada do que for dito, ouvido ou discutido deve ser falado fora daqui!"_

- Entendeu bem o que eu disse! Não é?

Ela sorriu.

- Sempre ouço o que um Garcia tem a dizer! Mas afinal porque pediu a _minha_ ajuda?

- Porque você é a melhor aluna em Defesa!- ele deu de ombros- E minha prova é na próxima semana e se eu não tirar um E a sra River me arranca o couro, ou o que sobrar dele depois que meu avô me pegar!

- Ora se for assim o Severus é bem melhor que eu!- falou ela rindo.

- Ah ia ser um barato! _"Oi Snape, será que pode me dar aulas particulares para que eu não me ferre em Defesa?"_. Tá querendo me ver morto, garota?

- E perder esse _Deus Grego_ para Hades? Nem morta!

Diego ru. Então a voz de Cassandra entrou pela fresta da porta e os dois pararam para ouvir.

- Escute bem, que vou dizer uma vez só: se quer ficar sozinho comigo e fica inventando detenções para me dar, sugiro que crie coragem e me convide para sair, só para variar! ¡Su ciego tonto y arrogante!

Sem esperar resposta, ela virou para Tiago.

- Só o que restar da poção, entendeu bem? Vamos! – enlaçou-o pelo braço, lançando um ultimo olhar altivo a Snape antes de sair puxando Tiago. Eddie ficou paralisado, sufocando uma risada, enquanto Snape piscava incrédulo.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinho com você! – gritou para Cassandra, que já tinha desaparecido.

- E porcos namoram hipogrifos? – Eddie começou a gargalhar.

- Cala a Boca!

Com uma olhada feia ao sonserino, Snape saiu com passos firmes. Eddie ainda levou um minuto para parar de rir, ouviu uma gargalhada as suas costas e se voltou. Rachel saia de uma porta mais adiante.

- Isso foi realmente patético!

- Rach? Por onde andava?

- Fazendo uma certa pesquisa!- respondeu maliciosa- Mesmo assim não foi nada mal ficar longe da Cavendish por uns tempos!

- Vai adorar te-la como cunhada não é?

Rachel voltou-se com os olhos brilhando e sorriu maliciosa. Eddie a encarou sem entender, era melhor ele não tentar descobrir o que ela planejava. Há muito tempo decidira como iria punir o irmão e simplesmente achara a ferida mais aberta: Cassandra Cavendish. Ficara visível para Rachel que ele estava de quatro por ela, e ela tinha uma quedinha por ele. Isso era meio caminho andado. Mas a oportunidade chegara a galope, ou melhor em uma locomotiva vermelha e lhe pedira aulas particulares. Se conseguisse tirar o noivinho da jogada levaria pouco tempo para Cassandra estar aos beijos com Snape e menos tempo ainda para ele estar aos pedaços! Eddie a encarou com preocupação.

- O que vai fazer Rachel?- perguntou ele serio.

- Dar um empurrãozinho no destino Montgomery. Um empurrãozinho no destino!

Snape entrou no salão com um olhar assassino e procurou um lugar para sentar. Quando se voltou para a porta viu Rachel rindo, ela o encarou e veio na direção certa.

- Então o papo do noivo era verdade? Aposto que você achou que era mentira...

- Cala essa boca Glenn!- falou ele entre dentes.

Rachel ia retrucar mas parou quando viu Cassandra Cavendish entrar de braço dado a Diego Garcia, sorriu maliciosa.

- Ah então era verdade!

- O que? –perguntou Severus. A irmã se voltou sorrindo.

- Andei conversando com o Garcia hoje, ele me contou que a estava de casamento marcado!

E apontou para a loira, Severus estreitou o olhar para o casal que falava muito rápido em espanhol. Os dois sentaram-se à frente do grupo e continuavam conversando animados sabendo que não seriam compreendidos.

- Bem eu disse que seria só por um tempo!- falou ele triste- em todo o caso está demorando demais...

- Assim parece que quer que seu avô morra!

- Não fale asneiras! Só achei que a situação se resolveria! E depois você sabe que tudo que eu faço é por ele. Até aturar essa idéia imbecil de me casar com você só por que é parecida com uma antepassada nossa!

- Ah fale a verdade está de olho na herança dele!- falou ela rindo, ele a encarou serio- Olha eu sei que adora seu avô e eu também, Dom Rafael é uma pessoa maravilhosa, não está sendo sacrifício nenhum, a não ser...

- A não ser o que?- perguntou Diego a encarando preocupado.

- Seu irmão!- Diego murchou- Ele ainda não acredita no nosso casamento, e pior passa o tempo todo nos vigiando _e_ dando em cima de mim! Pior ainda na frente do seu avô!- falou ela indignada

- Fernando não presta mesmo!- retrucou o outro com uma careta- Seria mais fácil se ele acreditasse no nosso casamento?

- Diego, nem eu acredito nessa historia toda! E imaginar que só por causa da nossa família estamos fadados a casar!- ela riu.

- Ora vamos não vai ser tão ruim ser casada comigo?

- Não, só vou ter que enfeitiçar umas doze garotas por dia porque eles estão dando em cima de você... ah e aturar o seu irmão babando em mim!

- Se você quiser eu faço ele se apaixonar pela Glenn!

Na mesa as costas deles Rachel cuspiu o suco. Eddie e Severus a encararam sem entender.

- Não desejo o seu irmão nem para a lambisgóia da Narcisa Black! Isso seria castigo demais!- retrucou ela.- Nenhuma mulher com um pingo de sangue nas veias merece o imbecil! E depois a Rachel merece no mínimo alguém como...

- O Severus?- perguntou ele rindo, Cassandra fechou a cara.

- Não alguém como o Montgomery que é bonito, inteligente, simpático e gost...

Cassandra ouviu alguém se engasgar atrás de si e se voltou. Eddie dava tapas nas costas de Rachel que se engasgara com um pedaço de batata. Cassandra riu quando Rach começou a respirar normalmente.

- Mas em todo o caso ela ainda não percebeu!- murmurou cass com um risinho.

- Termine a frase!- arfou Rachel em espanhol- E depois tem coisa melhor atrás de mim!

- E desde quando Sirius cachorro Black é melhor que o Eddie gostosão?

- Epa!- falou Eddie encarando cassandra- Posso não entender espanhol mas entendi o meu nome! O que estão falando de mim?

Rachel não lhe deu atenção.

- E quem disse que estou falando dele?- Eddie franziu o cenho, elas ainda falavam em espanhol.

Cassandra riu.

- E quem mais corre atrás de você? O Filch pra te dar uma detenção?

Rachel cruzou os braços com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não, Severus Snape!

Snape levantou o rosto curioso. Cassandra se levantou zangada, pronta para explodir mas Diego riu.

- O que será que dá um porco com hipogrifo?- perguntou Diego em espanhol para Rachel.

- Um porquinho alado, arrogante e bom de briga!

Rachel começou a rir e Cassandra franziu o cenho para o noivo. Ele deu de ombros.

- Vamos gatinha!- falou ele conciliador e em inglês- Não vale o risco!

E apontou para a mesa dos professores de onde Slughorn os encarava zangado. Cassandra se sentou relutante ouvindo a risada de Rachel. Talvez se Eddie e Snape tivessem entendido o que Diego havia falado compreenderiam sobre a conversa inteira, mas os dois ainda encaravam a morena com curiosidade e, no caso de Snape, zanga.

Notas:

Luci, como foi discutido: a Rachel tem cérebro... só tem preguiça de usa-lo, nas nossas opiniões. Mas achamos que agora, com a nova fase que inicia nesse capitulo, a Rachel vai demonstrar que é irmãzinha do Severus...

Veleth, a Cass já descobriu isso a muito tempo... só por isso que ela chama a Rachel de burra... ta, tem o fato dela e o Severus estarem meios juntos, e o ciuminho também ajudar... mas pensamos (uma coisa que a Rachel não faz com muita freqüência) e descobrimos que sempre existem "jeitinhos"...

Beijos meninas e tomara que gostem desse capitulo!

Zoe e Tina


	12. Um convite para DUAS

- Capitulo Doze -

_Um convite para Duas_

Já era passada da meia noite quando Rachel fechou o livro de poções e recolheu seus apontamentos, o tinteiro escorregou e rolou para debaixo da mesa. A garota bufou e se abaixou. Ouviu um rangido e viu Snape descendo as escadas, iria falar com ele mas achou melhor se recolher as sombras. O garoto olhou ao redor e saiu da sala comunal. Rachel se levantou e riu, então ele estava aprontando algo? Seguiu o irmão com um sorrisinho.

Seguiu o irmão protegida pelas sombras do castelo mas Snape parecia conhecer melhor do que ninguém as passagens secretas e atalhos porque não demorou muito para ela entrar em uma sala vazia e perde-lo de vista. Bufou tentando imaginar para onde ele iria. Saiu pela porta e seguiu para o norte.

No corredor do segundo piso ouviu um ruído e se escondeu atrás da armadura, Filch passou com a lanterna balançando.

- Aluno fora da cama e estuporado!- resmungou ele.

Rach riu e saiu na direção contraria, no fim do corredor viu uma sobra sair de trás de uma tapeçaria, ela se escorou na parede escondida na sobra da estatua próxima e sorriu.

- Aprontando de novo Black?- perguntou Rachel sorrindo. Sirius se voltou e observou a Sonserina.

- Isso é da sua conta?

- Hu o garotinho aprendeu a dar respostas ácidas?

- O que você quer?- ele a encarou franzindo o cenho.

- Não quero nada, só estava dando uma volta, aí encontro você com essa cara de culpado!

- Cara de culpado? Essa é nova para mim!- ele se aproximou ela permaneceu parada com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Ah, esqueci que você está mais acostumado com elogios do tipo: safado, cachorro, mal educado e como é mesmo que Severus te chama? Ah sim traidor do sangue!

- Sabe Glenn acho que você anda muito intima do Snape!- ele sorriu malicioso

- Está com ciúmes? Fique frio não vou roubar sua _namoradinha_!

- Deixe-o ouvir isso!- retrucou.

- Será que ele vai me azarar?- perguntou ela cínica- Às vezes eu acho que você se esquece que eu também sou uma sonserina!

- E como eu poderia esquecer? Se você não fosse uma sonserina...- ele a avaliou dos pés a cabeça. Rachel riu gostosamente.

- Nem que você fosse o príncipe herdeiro! E depois você não disse que eu estava intima demais do Snape? Não percebeu que eu gosto de caras mais...sérios?

- E sebosos! Se você quiser, eu fico uma semana sem tomar banho!- ele a olhou interessado.

- Ah vai ser um feito não acha? Se bem que eu tenho certeza que você só toma banho quando há uma ocasião especial...Natal por exemplo!

- Desculpe, mas você está me ofendendo!- ele se fingiu de indignado

- Só agora você percebeu? Além de safado é burro é?

- Escuta aqui Glenn, eu não vou ficar ouvindo você me xingar...- ele a segurou pelo cotovelo.

Ela se aproximou e sussurrou.

- Então porque não vai embora?

- Eu cheguei aqui primeiro...

- Ah é! Acha que eu sou tola? Anda desembucha, o que você está aprontando?

- Eu não estou aprontando nada!- ele fez uma cara de inocente!

- Você pode se safar muito bem do Filch!- ela retrucou- Mas não pode mentir para mim!

- E como pode saber?- ele a olhou desafiador, ela sorriu zombeteia e se aproximou devagar.

- Quando mente seu lábio inferior treme!- ela colou o corpo ao dele observando-o- Isso você não pode esconder...

- E como descobriu isso?- perguntou ele se inclinando prestes a beija-la.

- Observação, Black!- falou ela se afastando- Ah e mais uma coisa: ALUNO FORA DA CAMA!!!

Berrou antes de sair correndo pelo corredor, Sirius ficou parado observando a menina se afastar. A tapeçaria se abriu com força e a cara lívida de Filch apareceu. Sirius tentou fugir, mas o zelador já agarrara sua orelha e resmungava.

- Mais desordeiros. Não sabe que as regras são feitas para serem seguidas?

A manha seguinte amanheceu nevoenta de tal modo que mal podia se divisar o sol. Rachel acordou com o riso de Nicole.

- E ele amanheceu na enfermaria!- falou ela ainda rindo.

- Não acredito! Quer dizer que tem alguém apaixonado pela Cavendish?- perguntou Amelie.

- Foi o que ouvi- Murmurou Christine excitada- Foi só descobrirem que ela tinha um noivo para ele aparecer estuporado.

- Cai na real Cristy nenhum garoto ficaria na enfermaria por causa de um estuporamento.

- É mas dizem que ele também tinha a língua presa ao céu da boca e que Madame Pince não consegue descola-la!- Riu-se Amelie.- Por isso ainda está na enfermaria!

Rachel riu, sabia exatamente quem o havia enfeitiçado uma vez que já ficara um dia inteiro com a língua presa ao céu da boca. A cortina da cama dela correu com ferocidade e Nicole a encarou.

- Não sabe que é falta de educação escutar a conversa dos outros Glenn?

- Não é minha culpa que as galinhas não sabem cacarejar baixinho, _Vargas_!

- Ah vê se cala essa boca, sangue ruim!

- Chambers o dia em que eu me sentir ofendida por suas palavras você estará morta!- falou Rach se levantando e seguindo para a porta- E, se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado com o travesseiro ou pode acordar sem cabelos.

Rachel riu ao fechar a porta e ver a garota agarrar a cabeça com um grito indignado. Após se vestir ela seguiu para o café da manha. Entrou no salão com um sorriso zombeteiro, se aproximou de Severus e cochichou quando se sentava.

- Bateu ciuminho maninho?

- Do que está falando Glenn?- perguntou ele com aquele olhar duro que dizia com todas as letras _"mais uma palavra e quem leva é você!"._

- Como você é meio lento vou explicar: tá na cara que você estuporou o Dieguinho como diria a Cassandra. Ou melhor_ Cassinha_!- ela deu uma risada ao olhar do irmão- Quando começa os diminutivos é sinal de perigo, melhor agarrar logo ela e dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego! Só assim para vencer o Garcia!

- Rachel!- ele tinha um tom de aviso na voz- Se continuar vai fazer companhia pro Garcia na Enfermaria!

- Sevy, não me faça uma proposta tão tentadora ou vou acabar roubando o noivinho da sua querida Cassandra!- falou ela pegando uma torrada.

- Ela não é...- Rachel parou de colocar manteiga na torrada e o encarou.

- O que? Sua queridinha ou noiva do Garcia?

Mas Snape foi poupado de responder pois Cassandra rompeu-se em gritos na mesa da Grifinória.

- QUANDO EU PUSER A MÃOS NA LAMBISGÓIA ALBINA QUE FEZ ISSO... O DIEGO É A CRIATURA MAIS DOCE QUE EXISTE!

- Eu diria que ela é bem morena... e nem um pouco mulher!- debochou Rach com cara de santa.

Na mesa da Grifinória Cassandra se levantou e passou o olhar pelo salão. Rachel riu quando percebeu que o olhar dela encontrou o de Severus. Cassandra estreitou o olhar e ele pode sentir sua zanga.

- Maninho é melhor se esconder!- murmurou Rachel comendo calmamente sua torrada.

- Lílian!- começou Cassandra em voz alta- Copia as matérias para mim! Resolvi ir brincar de enfermeira!

Antes de sair do salão como um furacão ela lançou um ultimo olhar a Snape. Ele tremeu de raiva.

- Ótimo maninho conseguiu!- falou Rach com um tom de desanimo- Entregou o ouro nas mãos do bandido! Dá próxima estupore a si mesmo!

Snape a encarou com um misto de ódio e raiva.

- Cala boca sangue-ruim!

- Já é a segunda vez hoje! Desse jeito vou acreditar que sou sangue ruim mesmo!

- Do que esta falando?- perguntou Severus a encarando zangado- Quem mais lhe chamou de sangue ruim?

- Amelie Chambers!- falou ela e o encarou seria- Porque?

Ele sorriu malicioso e ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Vai enfeitiçar ela também?- perguntou Rach com um sorriso.

- Não!- respondeu ele com um meio sorriso- Mas ela vai pagar caro pelo insulto.

- Severus Snape e Rachel Glenn?- perguntou uma vozinha a direita. Snape e Rach se voltaram.- O professor Slughorn pediu para entregar isso a vocês!

O aluninho do Primeiro ano estendeu dois pergaminhos roxos presos com uma fita a eles e saiu com presa como se tivesse medo de ser atacado. Rachel abriu o dela e riu, Snape bufou.

"_Prezado Sr Snape_

_Tenho o prazer de convidar-lhe para o baile de Dia dos Namorados a se realizar na noite do dia 14 de Fevereiro. Assentimos a presença de um convidado._

_Atenciosamente _

Slughorn" 

- E você não pode fugir dessa vez- riu Rachel

- Cala boca!- ele amassou o pergaminho e atirou dentro d mochila.

- E então já sabe quem vai levar?

- Como assim quem vou levar?- perguntou ele a olhando intrigado.

- Sevy é uma festa de dia dos namorados, vai precisar de um par!

- E quem disse que eu quero um par?- disse ele servindo-se de mingau e fingindo não ouvir a risada da irmã.

Ele não precisava de um par para um baile estúpido. Mas sua mente de repente produziu uma imagem dele valsando com uma loira que lhe sorria amavelmente. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a mesa da Grifinória mas não havia mais a presença da loira que ele desejava ver.

- E então com quem vai ao baile?- Snape despertou com a voz de Rachel e olhou para o lado, Eddie acabara de se sentar e servia-se de torradas.

- Fage!- falou ele de boca cheia- E vocês?

- Eu com um garoto! O severus com uma vassoura!

- Um dia eu ainda colo sua língua permanentemente!- a voz dele era de ameaça.

- Falar em língua presa! Encontrei cassandra no corredor!

Snape se sentou ereto, a imagem do baile voltando a sua mente.

- Caramba ela estava possessa! Me pediu para lhe avisar que vai estar na biblioteca depois da aula de Transfiguração e que se você tem amor pela vida é melhor ir!

- Típico!- falou Rach rindo- Bem vou indo preciso buscar minhas anotações da poção!

Levantou-se e beijou o amigo na bochecha, Snape remexeu-se inquieto mas não pode evitar o beijo que recebeu, mais adiante Angie Malfoy lançou um olhar de desagrado a morena. Rachel saiu pelo salão e já estava tomando o corredor quando ouviu um assobio. Voltou-se.

- O que temos aqui! Uma gatinha perdida!- falou Sirius Black com um sorriso.

Rachel sorriu.

- Achei que deveria estar em detenção agora!- falou ela se aproximando.

- Não! Mas vou ficar o sábado todo polindo as comadres na ala hospitalar!

Rachel riu com vontade.

- Então veio me agradecer?

- Eu diria que sim!- ele a olhou zombeteiro- Soube da Festa do Slugue?

- Tá brincado?- ela puxou o convite com um risinho.

- E eu achando que seria novidade convida-la!

- Chegou tarde gatinho!- Rachel se voltou com um sorriso.

- Glenn!- chamou ele, ela se voltou- Quer uma companhia para o baile?

- Claro! Mas não você!- ela riu sedutora.

- Ora vou deixar que pense um pouco!- falou ele quando ela se voltou e saiu.

Rachel fez um gesto com a mão como se dissesse "que seja!". Ele riu, ela iria com ele ao baile por bem ou por mal.

A tarde Rachel entrou na biblioteca altiva, se tinha que fazer aquele maldito trabalho que fizesse bem feito, olhou ao redor procurando a colega... porque tinha que ser justo ela? Porque tinha que ser a Cavendish? Suportaria até o imbecil do Pettrigrew mas não conseguia pensar em aturar Cassandra mais que dois minutos. A loira sorriu e Rachel se encaminhou até a mesa.

- Teve um bom dia?- perguntou Rachel contendo a raiva.

Cassandra levantou a sobrancelha.

- Eu sim, mas você pelo jeito não! Dormiu num vespeiro foi?

- Não! Acordei sabendo que precisava te aturar!- olhou ao redor, as mesas estavam vazias, coçou o cocuruto.- Cadê todo mundo?

- Souberam que você vinha!- ela falou erguendo os olhos- Sabe "Glean a Matadora"!

- Ah qualé! Até parece!- atirou os livros sobre a mesa e se sentou- Eu nem sou tão ruim assim!

Cassandra riu pelo nariz e Rachel a encarou.

- Não quebrei tantos ossos assim!- retrucou apoiando o queixo no punho como que entediada.

- Quer que eu a lembre? John Hass clavícula e tíbia, Phill Jonhsonh úmero, Sam Engel bacia, Kim Fletcher duas costelas... isso sem contar no dedo quebrado do Severus e o _seu_ crânio rachado!- contabilizou Cassandra- É, você deu trabalho a Madame Pomfrey! Me admira que não foi expulsa!

- O crânio rachado foi obra do Crabbe e o resto foi em legitima defesa!- retrucou a outra- Hass tentou me agarrar, Jonhsonh me chamou de sangue ruim, Engel tentou azarar Eddie antes do jogo contra a Corvinal e Kim... bem foi sem querer, não tenho culpa se danço com tanta exuberância!

Cassandra riu. Rachel tornou a olhar ao redor.

- E severus?

Rachel encarou Cassandra.

- O que tem?

- Porque quebrou o dedo dele?

- Pura pirraça!- ela deu de ombros rindo. Era verdade o irmão a atazanara por ela ser uma bastarda e ela simplesmente quebrara o indicador que lhe era apontado.

- E então?- perguntou Cassandra a encarando curiosa.

- Então o que?

- Vai me dizer quem é seu irmão?

Rachel engoliu em seco. Mas sorriu.

- Bebeu água da privada Cavendish? Sou órfã, não tenho irmãos!

- Ah foi uma alucinação minha ter te ouvido falar em um irmão é?

- Se você diz!- ela deu de ombros- Vou procurar um livro e já volto.

Cassandra ia retrucar mas desistiu, Rachel sumiu atrás da prateleira abarrotada de livros velhos. Cassandra encarou a biblioteca não havia ninguém ali, excerto por Sirius Black que acabara de entrar, ele caminhou gingando até ela.

- Olá Cassandra!- cumprimentou animado.

- Pra você é Cavendish, Black!

- Bem não sabia que você já havia adotado meu sobrenome...!

- Você entendeu bem o que eu quis dizer!- ela nem levantou os olhos do pergaminho que rabiscava.

- Sabe estive pensando...

- Bem que senti um cheiro estranho...

- E achei que poderíamos ir ao baile do Slugue juntos!- interrompeu ele.

Cassandra voltou os olhos azuis e sorriu com ironia.

- Caso não tenha reparado foi Diego que foi estuporado e não eu. Ainda tenho meu juízo em estado perfeito!

- Ora Cass, não se faça de difícil, eu sei que você me quer...

Ele se aproximou e ela colocou a mão no peito dele.

- Aconselho você a se afastar se não quiser ficar na enfermaria o resto da vida!

- É Cavendish um dia eu derreto você!

- E sou de gelo para derreter? Cai fora Black!

- Acredite você vai comigo a esse baile! Escreva o que estou dizendo!

- Pode deixar!- resmungou ela se voltando para o pergaminho- Ni que mi vida dependiese de eso!

Sirius se afastou rindo.

- Refugando um convite de Sirius Black?- murmurou uma voz as costas dela.

Cassandra se voltou, Rachel estivera o tempo todo atrás da prateleira ouvindo a conversa dos dois.

- Ao contrario de você eu não saio com dois caras ao mesmo tempo!

- Pelo que soube seu noivinho foi para o Sts. Mungus e não sei se volta antes do baile.

- Isso não é de sua conta!

Rachel se sentou ao lado dela e sorriu maliciosa.

- Passa a ser quando eu tenho uma idéia!

- Do que esta falando?

- Black me convidou para o baile também!- Cassandra riu.

- Se esta interessada no Black pode...

- Você não me entendeu, ele quer brincar! Então vamos brincar com ele!

O olhar maroto de Rachel acendeu uma luz no cérebro de Cassandra. A loira sorriu do mesmo modo. Se Sirius Black queria um par para o baile ele iria ter, mas ele que não achasse que seria fácil.

Na sala Comunal da Grifinória Tiago e Lupin jogavam xadrez quando o buraco do retrato se abriu. Sirius entrou branco como papel. Sentou-se ao lado dos amigos e bufou.

- O que foi dessa vez?- perguntou Tiago num suspiro.

- Convidei Glenn para o baile!

- Bem e que osso ela quebrou?- perguntou Lupin o encarando serio.

- Nenhum! Ela aceitou...!

Ouve um estrondo quando o tabuleiro caiu e Tiago se levantou apressado.

- É o que?

- Ela vai comigo ao baile!- respondeu ele.

- Bem... –murmurou Lupin- Então não é tão mal assim...!

- É péssimo!

Tiago e Lupin o olharam sem entender.

- Porque eu convidei Cassandra também!

- O QUE?- berraram os outros dois.

- Tá vamos manter a calma!- falou Lupin- Nem em sonho ela iria aceitar...

Sirius voltou os olhos negros para ele.

- Ela aceitou!

- Meus pêsames cara!- falou Tiago- Você cavou sua própria sepultura!

Sirius encarou os amigos num misto de horror e desespero. Nunca imaginara que elas iriam aceitar ir ao baile com ele.Mas se era o que elas queriam era o que ele faria, a única coisa que teria que fazer era deixa-las longe uma da outra.

No lado de fora da Sala duas meninas cochichavam.

- Falou com ele?

- É claro que falei!

- Então não esqueça do plano, você vai com ele meia hora antes! Vamos fazer de tudo para nos encontrarmos...!

- Glenn eu não sou um trasgo, entendi muito bem o plano!

- Jura que não é um trasgo?- a voz de Rachel era de surpresa- Nem tinha reparado...

- _Glenn...!-_ o tom era de aviso.

- Finalmente encontrei você!- Rachel e Cassandra se assustaram. Angélica Malfoy encarou as duas com surpresa- O que está fazendo com _ela_?

Apontou com nojo para Rachel.

- Tendo um caso é que não é!- retrucou Rachel zangada- Estamos conversando sobre a poção do Slugue! Como pode ver algumas pessoas _estudam...!_

- Glenn eu...

- Não dá bola pra ela, Angie! O que queria comigo?

- Sobre o bilhete...?- ela olhou para Rach

A morena a encarou curiosa.

- Ah saquei, papo particular! Então estamos combinadas Cavendish!

E saiu com passos firmes. Angie esperou até Rachel sumir no corredor.

- Sobre a coruja que me mandou, o que está tramando Cass?

- Nada de mais. Sabe a poção para o Slugue? Bem vou testa-la amanha a noite e quero que vá comigo!

- Tá maluca- berrou Angie.

- Shiu!- Cassandra olhou para os lados

- Cassandra eu não vou para a Floresta proibida a noite! Nem pensar!- murmurou Angie furiosa.

- Ah mas vai sim! As onze em ponto esteja na porta de entrada...

- Mas Cass...

- Se não estiver lá eu vou sozinha!

Cassandra abril o buraco do retrato e entrou decidida, Escondida no canto do corredor Rachel ainda pode ouvir Angélica bufar. Sorriu maliciosa e seguiu seu caminho.

Notas: Monique! Seja bem vinda a continuar a leitura da Irmã. Esperamos que esteja aprovando... caso não estiver, sabia que o botão abaixo serve também para colocar criticas a respeito do capitulo...

Beijos e boa leitura!

Tina e Zoe.


	13. Lobos e Vampiros

- Capitulo Treze -

Lobos e Vampiros

"_Severus caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal, lendo um pergaminho, distraído do barulho em geral. Isso até que escutou duas vozes conhecidas._

_- Olha, Pontas, quem deu o ar da sua graça! Como vai Ranhoso? – Siris, pediu "educadamente"._

_- Com certeza melhor que você. – o olhar de desprezo não conseguiu ser evitado de ser dado. – E já que tive o desprazer de lhe encontrar, espero que passe muito mal._

_- Nossa, ele está muito mal-educado, você não acha, Almofadinhas?_

_Severus revirou os olhos, quando um garoto moreno passou por ele, agarrando-se nas pernas de Tiago._

_- Pai, a mãe mandou dizer para o senhor se comportar, senão vai dormir no sofá hoje a noite._

_- Recebendo ordens da mulherzinha, Potter? – o sorriso de escárnio distendeu os lábios._

_- Ao menos eu tenho uma mulherzinha para me mandar, Ranhoso. E duvido que haja uma mulher decente no mundo que lhe ature._

_- Não se atreva a ofender a minha esposa, senão acabo com sua raça! – Severus rosnou para Tiago._

_- Só porque ela deve ser feia como um trasgo montanhês? E burra como a armadura que..._

_Antes que pudesse puxar a varinha e amaldiçoa-lo, uma garotinha passou correndo por ele e acertou Black com vontade na canela. Em seguida, começou a falar rapidamente em espanhol, sustentando o olhar espantado do ex-grifinório._

_- Desculpa, gracinha mas não entendi nada!_

_- Gracinha é cachorro dando a patinha! – ela estreitou os olhos, cruzando os braços. Sirius desviou o olhar para Snape._

_- Victória, quantas vezes eu já não lhe falei para não se misturar com qualquer coisa que ande sobre duas patas e que aparente ter cérebro?_

_- Desculpe, papai. – ela abaixou a cabeça. _

_- Victória Snape quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para não fugir de mim?- perguntou uma voz as costas de Severus. Ele se voltou e seu queixo caiu, Cassandra vinha em sua direção, os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente e os cabelos cor de mel balançando contra o vento._

_- Severus?- chamou ela- Acorda seu biltre!"._

- _Aqua!!!_ – um jato de água fria fez Severus dar um pulo, assustado.

- Resolveu seguir o meu conselho, maninho? – Rachel sorridente, guardou a varinha.

- Que maldito conselho você está falando? E por que me acordou desse jeito?

- Levanta logo senão não pegamos a Cavendish!

- Do quê você está falando?

- Cassandra vai entrar na Floresta Proibida em vinte minutos.

- O quê? Para fazer o quê?

- Testar a poção! Agora eu só não entendi o que... – Severus já havia levantado e estava tirando o pijama. Rachel riu ao vê-lo buscando a varinha. – Acho que descobri o que te motiva, todos os dias a sair da cama.

- O que?

- Tentar enfeitiçar a Cavendish.

- Palhaça.

Durante o caminho até os portões principais, Rachel contou a Severus sobre a conversa que escutara entre Angélica Malfoy e Cassandra.

- Cavendish realmente disse que se Malfoy não aparecesse iria sozinha?

Estava pasmo com a falta de juízo da grifinória. Se ela realmente fosse atrás do lobisomem, teria o máximo prazer em vê-la arrumando as malas para fora de Hogwarts.

Encaminharam-se rapidamente até os portões. Severus estava quase discutindo com Rachel, quando percebeu uma fresta se abrindo permanecer por um pequeno tempo aberta e sem fazer barulho, fechar-se novamente.

- A capa da invisibilidade!– Severus murmurou, apressando o passo. Saindo para os jardins, olhava para os lados com ansiedade. Cassandra tirou a capa da cabeça, fazendo que os raios da lua refletissem nos cabelos. Aquela cabeça flutuante o divertiu por um momento, até que Cassandra retirou a capa, impaciente. A reduziu, guardando em um bolso. Pegou a varinha e tirando algo de outro bolso ajoelhou-se.

- O que ela... – começou a pedir, antes que uma trilha cor de rosa choque, fosforescente aparecesse a partir do que ela tinha colocado no chão.

- Fez uma trilha a partir do pêlo do bicho. – Rachel ficou atônita. Embora fosse um feitiço relativamente fácil, não conseguia acreditar que Cassandra o conseguisse realizar, por ser voltado para as Artes das Trevas. – Acho maninho que você vai ter que começar a tomar muito cuidado com a Cavendish.

Cassandra não desviara a atenção daquela trilha. Sem emitir nenhuma espécie de aviso, a grifinória começou a correr, seguindo aquela trilha.

- Vamos! – Severus começou a tentar acompanha-la. Além de estar muito na frente, Cassandra corria bastante. Rachel estava quase pensando em desistir, quando bateu em algo sólido. Severus.

- Cadê a maluca? – ela estava ofegante, assim como o irmão.

- Lá! – Severus apontou uma árvore. Cassandra havia subido em uma árvore, as roupas negras ajudando-a a se integrar na noite; os cabelos cor de mel eram como um farol. Severus tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Cassandra voltou para o chão.

- Se a Cavendish encontrar um lobisomem, eu beijo o Black! – Rachel falou, fazendo Severus revirar os olhos.

- Como se você precisasse de alguma desculpa para chegar perto daquele pulguento. – ele resmungou.

- O que não faz a convivência... – Rachel brincou. Cassandra sempre chamava Black daquela maneira, mas nos últimos tempos... – Daqui a pouco você vai querer torcer para que a Cavendish...

- Muito bem! Seja homem e apareça logo, Lupin, senão vou acreditar seriamente que você é amigo do pulguento do Sirius! – Cassandra falou em voz alta, zangada. A trilha cor de rosa simplesmente havia desaparecido depois de um tempo.

Lupin? O monitor certinho da Grifinória estava na floresta proibida? Rachel e Severus trocaram um olhar. Cassandra parecia bastante aborrecida, mas ao mesmo tempo, como se usasse aquela raiva para disfarçar alguma coisa.

- REMO JOHN LUPIN! Estou lhe avisando pela ultima vez!

Cassandra pegou uma trilha pelo meio das árvores, que estava em campo aberto. Rachel segurou Severus pelo braço.

- Se Lupin estiver realmente aqui, nós vamos...

- Oi lobinho bonitinho... você me deixa colocar uma fita cor de rosa em você?- Cassandra pediu, enquanto recuava. Um rosnado foi a resposta. – É, acho que não, né?

O lobo começou a se aproximar, rosnando. Cassandra pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Remo, aparece por favor. – o tom que estava ali era de súplica. – Não me deixa sozinha. Eu colei na prova sobre lobisomens! – ela falou, como se estivesse dizendo algo que ele não soubesse. Um argumento em vão, pois o lobo cinzento pareceu ficar mais irritado, como se estivesse sentindo um cheiro diferente...

O lobo ficou cheirando o ar, o chão... Soltando um uivo que fez um calafrio percorrer as espinhas dos adolescentes, ainda mais que nem bem tinha terminado de fazer isso, ele saltou. Cassandra ficou paralisada, como se tivesse decidido morrer daquela maneira.

Por um momento, ela fechou os olhos, quando o lobo estava passando ao seu lado... Ele a empurrou, fazendo Cassandra cair, batendo com o braço direito, em um amontoado de pedras.

- Ei, não é fazendo isso que...– ela começou a reclamar, parando no instante em que percebeu o lobisomem atacando uma sombra– merda! – praguejou sem a menor elegância, não desviando os olhos da luta.

Um vampiro. Um vampiro e um lobisomem estavam lutando nas terras de Hogwarts, na frente deles. Severus e Rachel demoraram um pouco para absorver a situação, puxando as varinhas.

Apenas uma moita os separava das feras, ao mesmo tempo em que não impedia que eles pudessem visualizar Cassandra levantar-se, as feições tomadas por uma resolução ferrenha.

Ela mexeu levemente a cabeça, como se estivesse fazendo pontaria.

- Ei dentuço!– chamou, em um momento que o lobo fora jogado pelo ser das trevas, aparentemente fora de combate. Quando o vampiro a olhou, Cassandra virou o braço, jogando alguma coisa nele. Severus e Rachel escutaram o choque, assombrados. Cassandra limpou as mãos– Eu queria aquele imbecil do Gandon agora me dizendo que eu não tenho pontaria para entrar no time!

- Pontaria você pode ter... mas não juízo– um vulto postou-se atrás de Cassandra, que enrijeceu-se.

- Você... que diabos...?

- Eu deveria deixar Hector divertir-se com você. Mas como você é a protegida de Maximus... – ele colocou a mão no pescoço de Cassandra, que o afastou rapidamente.

- Vai manter suas mãos longe de mim! E eu não vou ficar longe do meu amigo!– ela deu as costas para ele, que sorriu cinicamente.

- E quem disse que isso é uma opção?– Abraçou a cintura da garota, tampando lhe a boca, ela começou a se debater, com raiva. Antes que pudessem imaginar, o vampiro ergueu a cabeça, fitando a moita por um segundo. Ele começou a se mover rapidamente, arrastando a garota consigo.

- Cassandra!– Severus saiu correndo atrás do casal que se afastava. Cassandra continuava xingando o vampiro. Corria o mais que podia, até que uma sombra pairou na sua frente. Estacou, o coração disparado.

- Hum... Um coração apaixonado... – uma risada sem humor ecoou na noite– Você precisa se decidir, garoto. Se vai seguir a luz dos cabelos da garota... ou as trevas que envolvem seu coração.

- Não sei do que está falando!– Severus sabia que era inútil mentir. O vampiro devia estar sentindo o cheiro do medo que emanava dele.

- Finja-se de tolo o tempo que quiser... Mas você vai precisar fazer essa escolha. Tenha a certeza disso. – Um braço se colocava entre seus ombros, enquanto uma mão lhe pegava a mão esquerda.

Sentiu-se ser arrastado. Ele fechara os olhos, apertando a varinha. Iria usa-la se...De repente, o ar estacou. Severus abriu os olhos, enxergando nada alem de uma bela lua cheia, transbordante de luz e magia. Olhou para baixo, engolindo em seco, ao perceber que estava alguns metros acima do chão. Cassandra estava de quatro, a cabeça baixa.

- Não se esqueça da escolha. Pois ela será para a vida inteira. – a criatura simplesmente largou Snape, que caiu em uma posição que o fez ficar vermelho. Cassandra continuou naquela posição, como se estivesse tonta.

- Cassandra você está bem? – Aproximou-se dela, com o olhar preocupado.

Ela ergueu lentamente a cabeça.

- É dessa vez que enfio uma estaca no coração daquele vampiro. Eu ju... Snape! – ela arregalou os olhos. – Que diabos você está fazendo...

- Rachel me obrigou.– a careta que Cassandra fez, Severus não soube se era pela menção a irmã ou ao fato de ele obriga-la a ficar de pé, puxando-a pelo braço– Seu "amigo" vampiro...

- O dia que aquilo puder ser chamado de meu amigo, Glenn vai ser a madrinha do meu casamento.

Severus sentiu como se um peso caísse no seu estomago.

Rachel balançou a cabeça. Devia ter pedido a ajuda a Eddie. Pelo menos ele não... O rosnado do lobisomem tirou-a do devaneio. Aproximou-se, esticando para ver a cena. O vampiro tinha os dentes a mostra, os olhos projetavam-se vermelhos na floresta. Os inimigos seculares andavam em círculos, avaliando qual seria o melhor método para atacar. Um silvo maior chamou a atenção do vampiro.

- Está com sorte hoje, lobo. Mas da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos... – Abocanhou o ar, como se estivesse mordendo.– A protegida do Mestre não estará para lhe ajudar!– o vampiro começou a desvanecer, como fumaça.

Cavendish protegida por um vampiro? Rachel riu com a idéia. Mas não pode deixar de lembrar-se do que o outro vampiro falara. Recuou, quando percebeu duas fendas amareladas olhando diretamente para ela, sobre as moitas.

- Quem é você? – sussurrou, ignorando o arrepio que lhe passou pela coluna.

O lobo levantou-se sobre duas patas, uivando. Rachel, sem olhar onde pisava, continuou a recuar. O lobisomem atravessou a moita, rosnando.

Ela puxou a varinha, mas um passo em falso a fez cair. Rachel sentiu o coração disparar, a garganta seca. A varinha havia caído ao seu lado, a visão que tinha diante de si a fazia estremecer. Paralisada, ela apenas fechou os olhos.

- O QUE? – Cassandra gritou, os olhos arregalados.

- Você é surda por acaso? Rachel está lá. E é por esse motivo que...

Cassandra o segurou no braço, a expressão seria no rosto.

- Você vai ficar bem aqui! Os vampiros têm um código de ética muito rígido, Snape. Se hector ou Heitor lhe pegarem novamente na floresta eles vão lhe morder!– ela pareceu falar seriamente.

- Eu não posso deixar Rachel lá! Você não entende, Cassandra? Ela...

- Vai se defender muito bem. – quando um cão latiu, cassandra pulou assustada. Olhou para o animal, por alguns instantes. – Tem dois vampiros na floresta, Glenn e Remo! – Gritou.

O cachorro simplesmente disparou, sendo seguido por um cervo.

- Você falou com aquele bicho?

- Para sua informação, eles são animagos. Desde antes do Natal.

- Como é? – Severus arregalou os olhos.

- Isso que você ouviu!– Cassandra falou, de costas para Severus. Ele não percebeu quando ela puxou a varinha. – Desculpe, por eu ser obrigada a fazer isso. Mas eu prometi a mim que ninguém saberia sobre Remo! O_bliviate menuns! – _uma luz branca saiu da varinha de Cassandra, atingindo Severus entre os olhos.

Eddie. O rosto do amigo surgiu na mente de Rachel, antes de sentir alguma coisa raspar por sua cabeça. Em questão de segundos, escutou uma nova briga. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, vendo um enorme cão negro atacando o lobisomem.

Ele parecia não ter consciência que o lobisomem era no mínimo uma três vezes maior e mais forte. Rachel piscou, não acreditando naquilo. Um cervo apareceu pela direita acertando o lobo em cheio. Rachel se levantou puxando a varinha, o lobo estava caído, era sua chance.

- _Petrificos Totalus!-_ berrou ela o lobo uivou quando foi atingido e ficou rijo como pedra, o cervo passou por Rach como uma bala e fez um sinal para o cão. Rachel balançou a cabeça, "_fez um sinal?". _Não ele apenas balançou a cabeça. O cão negro se aproximou rosnando. Rachel levantou a varinha.

- Sai pra lá seu bicho sarnento!

O cão abanou o rabo e latiu feliz. Rachel levantou a sobrancelha. O cachorro se aproximou e mordeu a maga da capa a puxando.

- Ah qualé!- disse ela seguindo o bicho- Eu sei me virar sozinha.

Não demorou muito para ela chegar a parte da floresta onde as árvores cresciam separadas, viu dois vultos e encarou o cão. Ele latiu e ela se abaixou encarando os olhos negros.

- Tenho certeza que conheço você!- murmurou estendendo a mão. Ele latiu e se afastou antes que ela o tocasse. Dando de ombros ela se afastou, aproximando-se dos vultos, abaixados no chão. Conseguia distinguir a voz sussurrada de Cassandra.

- Responde pelo amor de Deus, Snape! Se eu...

- Cavendish, o que você fez?- perguntou ela preocupada.

- Graças a Deus, Rachel. Snape xingou a minha mãe, eu peguei um pedaço de pau e... – Rachel percebeu que Cassandra estava aflita, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Como é que é?

- Dei uma paulada nele! E desde quando recuperou a consciência, só fica olhando para a frente, com esse olhar idiota.

- Severus, olhe para mim.– obediente, o sonserino virou a cabeça. Havia uma expressão de vazio no rosto dele, que alarmou Rachel– Você sabe quem eu sou?

- Uma cobra peçonhenta? – Cassandra respondeu. Quando a sonserina a olhou irritada, deu de ombros, embora a expressão continuasse aflita. – Desculpe, mas não consegui resistir!

- Fique quieta– Rachel ordenou– Sevy, quem sou eu? – repetiu, antes lançando um olhar de advertência a Cassandra.

- Rachel. – ele passou a mão no rosto dela, enquanto sorria – você é a minha querida...

- Ótimo. – Rachel o cortou– E quem é ela?

Indicou Cassandra. A garota tinha a feição de zanga.

- Um anjo! – Severus deu um sorriso, olhando para Cassandra, que apontou.

- Isso é o que está me deixando com medo. Está me chamando de anjo! Não que eu seja feia, mas... droga, sinceramente, prefiro que ele me chame de sangue-ruim, que daí pelo menos eu sei que ele está bem!

Tem certeza que você só deu uma paulada nele?

- Queria que eu tivesse feito o que? Usado _obliviate_? Pelo amor de Deus, Glenn, eu tenho perfeita consciência que é um feitiço perigoso, que as conseqüências podem ser irrecuperáveis. Tenho pouco juízo, mas não sou...

- Irresponsável ao extremo.– a voz masculina atrás de si fez cassandra dar um pulo. – Devia usar seus conhecimentos para algo maior, não para proteger seus amiguinhos. – rosnou, aproximando-se de Severus.

- Achei que estivessem me ensinando para que eu protegesse inocentes, não para que virasse uma...

- Silêncio! – empurrou Rachel, que arregalou os olhos, puxando a varinha. Ele começou a rir. – Maximus é um bom mestre, independente da idade.– virou-se para Cassandra.– Se lutasse pelo lado certo, garanto que seu talento seria mais bem aproveitado.

- Se não vai ajudar com Snape, sugiro que vá atrás de Heitor. – Cassandra retrucou dura.

O vampiro parou, virando-se para ela.

- Maximus ordenou que qualquer indício da ligação fosse extinto. E se isso significa devolver a esse imbecil a sua "encantadora" personalidade, pode ter certeza que vou fazer isso. – os olhos dele adquiriram um tom avermelhado, fazendo Cassandra mostrar a varinha.

- Maximus é um excelente mestre e eu sou uma excelente aluna.– os olhos dela estavam negros.

- Desperdício de energia.– ele passou a mão pelos olhos de snape, a uma distância curta.– Você seria uma comida difícil de ser digerida, garoto. E um excelente guerreiro para o nosso lado, se...

- Hector! – Cassandra o chamou.

- Assim serve apenas como comida.– Hector falou, como não tivesse entendido o chamado.

- Quem mandou vigiar a Floresta esta noite? – Cassandra, pediu, aproximando-se deles.

- Porque você acha que nos mandaram?

- Qual é, Hector! Quantas vezes nós já viemos e vocês nunca estavam aqui! Por que essa noite em especial?

- Lua vermelha. – segurou o queixo de snape e o ergueu. – Maximus e Minir discutiram a semana inteira, por conta de hoje. E os dois concordaram, pela primeira vez, em manter um olho em vocês.

- Coisa interessante. E tem mais alguma coisa que queira que eu faça? – Cassandra ironizou.

- Além de calar a boca e voltar com essa indigestão ambulante para a proteção do castelo?

Rachel obrigou-se a rir, assustando Cassandra e Hector.

- Alguém pode me explicar... – sendo ignorada pelos dois.

- Doçura, hora de acordar.– Hector estalou os dedos, fazendo Severus pular sobressaltado. Hector recuou alguns passos, virando-se para a Floresta Proibida.

- Cavendish, eu já lhe disse. Vamos voltar lá e buscar Rachel agora mesmo.

- Eu não vou arriscar o meu pescoço por conta dessa daí. – ela apontou para Rachel, que tinha uma expressão contrariada no rosto.

- Rachel! – ele levantou-se, abraçando a morena. Cassandra desviou o rosto, não deixando perceber a expressão nele.

- Sevy, está me sufocando! – Rachel protestou quando sentiu a falta de ar.

- Como..?

- Não importa como ela chegou aqui. Vamos logo antes que o lobisomem resolva sair da floresta. – Cassandra mandou. Lembrava muito Minerva falando.

- Você não queria ir me buscar? – Rachel puxou briga com Cassandra.

- É claro que não. – Ela respondeu.

- Se o lobisomem tivesse me devorado...

- Teria tido uma baita indigestão. – Cassandra falou indiferente.

Severus começou a rir. Rachel chutou-lhe a canela. O vampiro ergueu a cabeça.

- O ar está com cheiro de sangue. – Virou-se para Cassandra. – Precisam ir logo.

- Vocês podem ficar em hogwarts. – Cassandra ofereceu.

- Sem chance, gata. Lá tem muitas garotas, para que os dentes fiquem dentro da boca. Leve o casal perfeição logo, que do lobinho nós cuidamos.

- HECTOR!

- Não se preocupe. Vou mandar a conta do dentista para seu pai. – Hector deu dois passos para trás, aproveitando-se de um momento em que uma nuvem encobriu a lua. Desvaneceu-se.

- Ótimo. – Cassandra se virou e começou a andar em direção a hogwarts.

- E o lupin?

- Se algum deles o achar, vão trazer até aqui. E daqui ele vai em segurança até a escola. E depois, não é garantido que Remo esteja aqui. Afinal, a avó dele fraturou a bacia e ele foi chamado para ajudar. Eu supus que ele já tivesse voltado. – ela acelerou o passo, temendo mais perguntas.

- Se você acha Cavendish, que vai conseguir escapar sem responder...

- Glenn, eu respondo depois que o sol nascer o que eu puder, entendeu? Agora vamos, que quanto antes estivermos nos salões comunais, mais o casal perfeição vai poder se agarrar!

Severus olhou para Rachel.

- Não entendi o porque do Casal perfeição.

- Outra hora eu te explico. – Rachel teve que rir um pouco.

Assim que fecharam o portão da escola, Cassandra encostou-se na parede, parecendo aliviada.

- Graças a Deus. Boa noite para...

- Bu! – Cassandra pulou, quase derrubando Severus. Angélica Malfoy começou a rir, saindo de trás de uma tapeçaria. – Nossa, que susto! Achei que iam morrer...

- Malfoy, isso não foi nada engraçado! – Rachel protestou.

- Não para vocês. Mas para mim... garanto que sim! – encarou Cassandra, que a olhava com ódio. – Ei, que foi?

- Você está atrasada.

- Desculpe. Perdi alguma coisa?

- Hum... nada de mais!- Cass ironizou.– Só uma luta de inimigos seculares. E snape levando uma paulada por ser mal-educado. O que _você_ ficou fazendo? – a ênfase na pergunta, fez Angélica menear a cabeça.

- Desculpe. Mas eu tive outro sonho estranho.

- Remo estava outra vez amarrado a uma lápide, sendo acoitado com varas cheias de espinhos?

- Não, ele estava amarrado a uma cabeceira de cama e... – calou-se ao perceber três olhares direcionados para si. – Cass, o seu tênis está desamarrado. – desconversou.

- Boa noite Angie. Espero que dessa vez seu sonho não seja interrompido com a lembrança de uma promessa de ajudar uma amiga. – Cassandra despediu-se, quando um barulho a fez virar a cabeça. – Filch!

Cassandra começou a correr. Angélica puxou Rachel.

- Acredite se quiser, mas ela está certa. Vamos!– avisou, antes de começar a correr também. Severus foi atrás de Cassandra. Ela parecia um pequeno raio. Se não fosse pela respiração acelerada, pelo cabelo que brilhava quando passava por uma janela, Severus podia jurar, que estava seguindo uma alucinação. Por fim, cassandra parou. Quando estava abrindo uma porta, parou.

- Snape? – ela sussurrou.

- Entra logo!– ele a empurrou, fechando a porta em seguida.– Depois de tudo o que passou nessa noite, deixar aquele zeladorzinho estúpido lhe pegar é muita idiotice.

- Snape, me faça dois favores. – cassandra começou a soltar a trança. – Primeiro, feche a boca. E favor número dois, continue assim.– quando o cabelo estava todo solto, ela mexeu bastante, deixando-o bagunçado.

Severus conjurou algumas velas. Cassandra sentada, uma olhada no seu rosto deu a certeza a Snape que ela estava cansada, desanimada também.

- Você é uma idiota.

- E você um cretino. – a resposta saiu rápida.

- Escuta aqui Cavendish, depois de hoje a noite eu tenho uma certeza. Você não deveria estar na Grifinória.

- Você está falando do que? Se eu não sou corajosa, deveria estar aonde?

- Na ala psiquiátrica do Sts Mungus.

Cassandra começou a rir.

- Tem mais gente que acha isso. Mas acho que eu te pedi para fazer silêncio, não foi?

- Você não manda em mim. – Snape retrucou friamente.

Cassandra balançou os ombros.

- Um pouco de silêncio seria bem vindo, mas como você é um sabe-tudo metido, eu é que vou ficar bem quietinha, como diz a minha mãe.

- Com certeza ela deve ser uma criatura idiota e nem um pouco educada, pois...

- Retire o que disse sobre a minha mãe. – Cassandra começou a se levantar.- Ou... você... retira... o... que... disse...

- Ou vai fazer o que? Mandar aquele dentuço de bafo fedorento atrás de mim?

- Não... Eu mato você antes de qualquer vampiro se transformar!

- Bem... – Snape fez uma pausa, como se refletisse. Seria engraçado ver o que ela faria. – Não retiro uma palavra sobre sua mãe.

- Ora, seu... – eles estavam a uma distância curta, cerca de dois passos. Cassandra pisou em cima do cordão do tênis. Agarrou-se por instinto em Severus, que a abraçou, resultando nos dois caindo no chão.

Os rostos ficaram se encarando. Ele surpreendeu-se por perceber que a cor cinza do olhar dela, rapidamente ficou violeta. Cassandra piscou, quando abriu a boca para falar para ele alguma coisa, a porta se abriu, a figura da professora de transfiguração, tenebrosa naquele instante, apareceu os encarando furiosa.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a expressão severa de Minerva secou as gargantas.

Severus quis matar Cassandra, quando terminou de escutar a resposta dela.

- Bem... a senhora prefere que falemos a verdade, contemos uma historia aceitável ou uma mentira deslavada?

Nota das autoras...

Monique: Respondendo a sua pergunta... todo sabádo... que tiver comentário. senão... só de quinze em quinze dias.


	14. Uma conversa imersa em lodo

- Capitulo Quatorze -

Uma Conversa Imersa em Lodo 

Rachel já estava sentada com Eddie na mesa do café quando Snape apareceu, seu rosto estava contraído de raiva.

- Olha, fui eu quem teve que voltar a sala comunal com a imbecil da Malfoy me enchendo os ouvidos...- começou Rachel.

Snape lhe lançou um olhar de puro veneno e ela contraiu as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- McGonagall nos pegou...!

Rachel começou a rir.

- Tenho uma detenção sexta à noite!

- McGonagall pegou você e Cavendish? Esse vai ser o fim de sua reputação de solteirão maninho!

Ela caiu na risada!

- Rachel mais uma palavra e eu acabo com tua raça!

- Credo Snape tudo isso por uma detenção?

- Não enche!- ele se esticou apanhando o suco- "Estamos testando uma poção!"- murmurou ele imitando Cavendish.

- Ora tem muita gente testando poções! Slugue pode ajudar vocês...- falou Eddie segurando o riso.

Severus lhe lançou um olhar gelado.

- Hum, que tipo de poção ela disse que estava testando?- perguntou Rach divertida, Snape não respondeu- Deve ter sido algo ofensivo a você! Sim para ficar com essa cara de quem comeu titica de coruja!

O garfo de Snape tremeu e ele encarou a irmã.

- Conta vai!- pediu ela fazendo um biquinho.

- Contraceptiva!- murmurou ele a contragosto.

Rachel segurou o riso e Eddie se aproximou.

- Desculpe não ouvi!

- Ela disse que estávamos testando uma poção contraceptiva...

A risada de Rachel ecoou pelo salão. Muitos alunos se voltaram para ver, Eddie se escorou na mesa de tanto que ria e Snape fechou a cara.

- Ela teve coragem de dizer isso?- perguntou Eddie secando as lagrimas.

- Na maior cara de pau!- murmurou Snape desistindo de comer.

- Bem pra você ver, nem ela, que não tem um pingo de juízo, quer um filho seu Sevy!- Falou Rachel rindo mais ainda.

- Rachel um dia seu esqueço que você tem meu sangue!- murmurou ele lhe apontando o garfo.

- Ei Snape, nem brinque com isso!- falou Eddie serio- Sem Rachel quem vai dar continuidade a sua família?

Snape se levantou com um pulo e Eddie parou de rir, Rach se encolheu um tantinho. O garoto parecia mais alto e furioso que nunca.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou ela preocupada- Não comeu nada!

- Não é minha mãe Glenn!

Ele saiu com passos largos e Rachel encarou Eddie!

- Acho que pegamos pesado demais!- murmurou ele pesaroso.

- Ah nem vem, ele supera essa!- falou ela olhando a porta- Tá é melhor eu ir atrás dele!

A morena se levantou e saiu ainda pode ouvir um "não se atrase" gritado por Eddie. Ela procurou em vão pelo irmão.

- Onde diabos ele se meteu?- ela se perguntava enquanto descia as escadas que levavam para as masmorras. A sineta tocou e ela xingou alto.

Saiu correndo pelos corredores, tropeçando nas escadas e finalmente dobrou o corredor quase caindo. Parou de chofre observando o casal mais a frente.

- ...Agora ele está melhor, volta para Hogwarts amanha!- comentou Cassandra.

- Bem pelo menos desgrudaram a língua dele?- perguntou Eddie.

Os olhos de Rachel estreitaram Cassandra Cavendish estava de braço dado com Eddie lhe sorrindo abobada. Eddie levou a mão ao rosto de Cassandra. A loira o encarou e ele riu.

- Está suja de tinta!- falou ele passando o dedo pela bochecha dela.

- Brincando com fogo Montgomery?- Falou Rach em alto e bom tom, Eddie se voltou atordoado.

- Desde quando me chama de Montgomery!- perguntou ele se aproximando com o cenho franzido.

- Desde quando anda com uma loira de farmácia a tira colo?

- Sabe, se eu não soubesse que os corvos andaram lhe visitando pela manha, Glenn, diria que você está com uma coisa um tanto idiota...- Cassandra tinha um circulo cinza em volta dos olhos azuis.

Rachel riu, tinha um olhar maligno.

- Pode tentar Cavendish, mas não vai conseguir!

- Não vou conseguir o que? Arrastar-me como uma cobra? Isso deixo para você!

- Meninas, sem querer me meter...- começou Eddie.

- FICA FORA! - as duas gritaram sem olha-lo.

- Não, você não vai conseguir ter o Eddie!

Eddie levantou a sobrancelha, que diabos elas pensavam que estavam fazendo, postou-se entre elas por via das duvidas, mas resolveu não se intrometer.

- O que esta acontecendo?- perguntou Severus se aproximando.

- Cai fora Sevy!- falou Rach se voltando para o sonserino, levou um tapa na nuca e se voltou vermelha.

Severus riu quando Eddie tentou separar as duas, elas esqueceram que eram bruxas e acabaram por puxar o cabelo e dar tapas e pontapés.

- Me ajuda!- implorou Eddie levando um tapa de Rachel.

Snape segurou a morena pela cintura e arrastou para longe.

- Convenhamos que se esgueirar como uma cobra não ficaria difícil pra você!- Rachel recomeçou a conversa interrompida.

- Você sabe disso, porque já tentou me imitar, não foi Glenn? Mas um aviso: sou a primeira e única!

- Graças a Merlim que eu não sou você! Ou já teria me atirado da torre! Imagine o quanto iria gastar com soro antiofídico se fosse você!- riu-se a outra tentando se desvencilhar de Severus.

- Com certeza muito menos do que deve gastar com os cremes para tentar esconder a sua cara de lady vampira!- Eddie quase a deixou fugir mas conseguiu segurar-la com força.

- Ah mas você me paga!- berrou Rachel

- E você quer que eu faça isso como? Com cheque, dinheiro ou...

Rachel tentou se soltar mas era impossível, Severus parecia cola auto-adesivante. Rachel sorriu maligna.

- Desculpe mas não posso me soltar!- murmurou ela cínica- O sevy aqui tem braços muito fortes!

Ela sorriu maliciosa e os olhos de cassandra ficaram totalmente cinzas. A Grifinória deu um chute em Eddie e agarrou Rachel pelos cabelos, Snape tentou separa-las mas levou um tapa de Cassandra. O sonserino se afastou esfregando a bochecha e parou ao lado de um Eddie com cara de dor.

- Quando acha que elas vão parar?- perguntou ele com uma careta.

- Quando jogarem um balde de água fria?- sugeriu Eddie.

No chão as duas se engalfinhavam, Cassandra puxou a varinha e Rachel seguiu seu exemplo.

- ABAIXA!- berrou Snape puxando Eddie para o chão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Slughorn caminhando apresado pelo corredor em direção a eles.

As garotas gritaram azarações mas os feitiços ricochetearam nas paredes e acertaram no professor.

- Bruaca!- berrou Rachel em meio a um jorro de azarações.

- Morcega!- retrucou cassandra levantando a varinha

Ouve um estampido e tudo silenciou. Eddie levantou o rosto, havia uma nuvem de fumaça, Slughorn estava de costas no chão um brócolis a guisa de nariz. Eddie riu e Severus se aproximou das garotas. Elas estavam caídas de costas e inconscientes. Rachel tinha furúnculos por toda a pele do rosto e pelo jeito por todo o corpo também. Cassandra parecia ter ganhado a pele de um réptil.

- Eu é que não quero estar aqui quando elas acordarem!- murmurou Eddie encarando Rachel.

- Deixa de ser estúpido! Não vê que elas estão mal?

Eddie se abaixou e murmurou um "enervate" para Cassandra ao mesmo tempo que Severus fazia o mesmo por Rachel. As garotas acordaram um pouco tontas

- Que m...- murmurou Rach com a mão na cabeça- Tá tudo rodando...

- Mas que droga!- falou Cassandra e Rachel levantou o olhar- Que porcaria é essa?

Cassandra analisava a pele das mãos e braços. Rachel caiu na risada.

- Parece que você se transformou no que realmente é!

Cassandra a encarou carrancuda e sorriu maliciosa.

- Como se você estivesse melhor!

Rachel franziu a testa e olhou para as mãos, soltou um palavrão. A turma estava agora a volta deles, haviam sido atraídos até a porta pela gritaria mas só agora ousavam sair e observar. Angie Malfoy ria abertamente apontando para Rachel. Lílian correu para amparar Cassandra.

- O que as duas acham que estabam fazendo?- perguntou Slughorn se aproximando. A turma segurou o riso- Dez bontos a benos para cada casa e uba detenção!

- Hum professor!- chamou Eddie, Slughorn o encarou e o garoto cutucou o próprio nariz.

Nunca Cassandra e Rachel viram o professor tão zangado. Ele falava a altos brados e gesticulava, quando terminou o sermão transfigurou o próprio nariz.

- Mais 50 pontos para cada casa por essa brincadeira estúpida...

- Mas professor...

- Nada de mais srta Glenn, agora vão para a enfermaria!

As duas não se mexeram.

- AGORA!- berrou o professor.

Rachel se levantou resmungando e Cassandra encarou o professor murmurando.

- ¿Su morsa gorda, porque no vaya lamer sus favoritos y nos deja solo?

- O que foi que disse?- perguntou o professor a olhando com os olhos estreitados. Rachel riu.

- Que já estamos indo Professor!- resmungou ela se levantando.

As duas seguiram para a enfermaria travando uma briga de murmúrios caluniosos. Madame Pomfrey ficou horrorizada com a aparência delas.

- Que tipo de feitiço usaram?- perguntou ela analisando a pele de Cassandra.

- Acho que nossos feitiços se chocaram e acabaram se misturando!- falou Cassandra.

- Tudo por sua culpa Cavendish!

- Cala a boca Glenn!

- Já chega!- falou a enfermeira- Se ouvir mais uma palavra de desavença, vou deixa-las com essa pele.

As duas se encaram serias mas não falaram nada.

- Ótimo! Agora tirem as roupas e coloquem isso!

Ela acenou com a varinha e duas espécies de camisolas de algodão se conjuraram no ar. A enfermeira apontou para detrás do biombo onde elas foram a contragosto.

- Mas que gosma é essa?- Cassandra ouviu Rach reclamar, saiu de trás do biombo e deu de cara com duas banheiras cheias de uma gosma nojenta.

- Infusão de losna, ungüento, ovas de rã e cornalha para a srta Glenn!- falou apontando para a banheira com cor de lama- E infusão de érbios, ungüento, fígado de sapos e morrulha para a srta Cavendish!

Cassandra olhou com desanimo sua banheira, o liquido, se é que podia se chamar de liquido aquela coisa gosmenta e espessa, tinha o tom castanho esverdeado.

- Nem morta eu entro ai!- falou Rach cruzando os braços.

- Não sei que feitiço usaram, a única forma de cura-las é fazer a pele se renovar! Acho que essas poções serão suficientes!

- Acha?- Rach a olhou espantada. Ao seu lado Cassandra prendeu os cabelos em um coque.

- Que escolha temos?- perguntou Cass se aproximando e colocando a perna para dentro de sua banheira

A loira fez uma careta, era como entrar na lama excerto que a poção exalava um cheiro de ervas misturado a érbios. Com um escorregão sentou-se ao fundo da banheira. Sentiu um alivio instantâneo e uma cocheira na ponta do pé. Levantou-o e viu que a pele de cobra começava a descamar e cair, deixando sua pele normal livre novamente.

- É, está funcionando, mais alguns minutos aí e estará renovada.

Rachel arregalou os olhos e suspirou, com um movimento rápido entrou na banheira espalhando aquela gosma para todos os lados. A enfermeira se retirou dizendo que voltaria dali a pouco para ver como elas estavam. As duas ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, ouvindo apenas o barulho de bolhas estourando quando um dos furúnculos de Rachel murchava e caia.

- E então?- perguntou Cassandra encarando Rachel.

- Então o que?- perguntou a outra, estava com a cabeça encostada na borda, o rosto coberto pela pasta e os olhos fechados.

- Ficou com ciúmes de mim?- perguntou ela sorrindo. Rachel abriu os olhos.

- Ciúmes dessa sa cara de sua cara de dor de barriga ou da sua pele de cobra?

Cassandra fez uma careta.

- Estou falando do Eddie!

- Que Eddie? Ah quer dizer do que aconteceu hoje?

- Você é meio lenta para entender as coisas né Glenn?

- Ha, ha!- debochou ela- Não sei dá onde você tirou essa idéia de ciúmes Cavendish!

- Nunca vi você ficar tão zangada por causa de um garoto como hoje!

Rachel voltou a fechar os olhos. "Como se ela pudesse relaxar mergulhada naquela porcaria!" pensou Cassandra.

- Talvez eu tenha ficado com raiva!- falou Rach- Eddie é meu amigo há cinco anos e não vou perde-lo para você!

- Perder pra mim?

- Olha já basta o Sevy...

Então se sentou reta como se tivesse falado algo que não devia.

- Não basta o Severus o que?- perguntou Cassandra sentando-se reta também.

- Não basta ele tentar separar o Eddie de mim! Não vou deixar que você se meta ouviu bem!

Cassandra a analisou, sua aura não parecia ser a de alguém que mentia, mas também não estava sendo totalmente sincera.

- Porque Severus quer te separar de Eddie?- perguntou Cass se debruçando na borda. Rachel relaxou os ombros e riu.

- Ciúmes eu acho! Acho que ele imagina que o Eddie que me force a levar detenções!- ela riu- Acha que ele é o cérebro que comanda minhas ações!

- Ciúmes!- murmurou Cassandra um tanto tristonha.

- Sabe às vezes acho que o Severus não gosta que eu tenha amigos!- Rachel murmurou como se falasse com uma amiga de infância- Parece que gosta de me ver sozinha, de me irritar só porque as pessoas não gostam muito de mim!

- E o que há em você para gostar Glenn?- perguntou Cassandra.

Rachel a olhou. Cassandra parecia zangada.

- Realmente não tem nada de interessante. Só mesmo o _Sevy_ pra gostar de mim!

Cassandra se voltou afundando um pouco na poção e murmurando um _"ridícula". _Rachel riu baixinho.

- Porque faz isso com ele?- perguntou Cassandra alguns minutos depois.

- Faço o que com quem?- perguntou Rach sem olha-la

- Severus!

Rachel encarou Cassandra.

- Fazer o que com ele, Cavendish?

- Ser tão... tão... Olha você esta sempre brigando com ele então de repente o arrasta para o meio da floresta!- Rachel levantou a sobrancelha- As vezes parece que estão bem e logo em seguida estão brigando novamente!

- Do que esta falando?

- Vi vocês hoje de manha, vi quando ele saiu enfurecido! O que disse a ele? O que fez desta vez?

Rachel riu.

- Se eu te contasse teria que lhe matar!- falou Rach sincera, contar o que acontecera no café era confessar que ela e Snape eram irmãos.

- Você não enxerga que esta fazendo ele sofrer?

A morena encarou Cassandra, ela parecia indignada.

- E como eu poderia fazer ele sofrer?

- Fica se agarrando com o Sirius! Não vê que Snape gosta de você?- Cassandra parecia contrariada com aquelas palavras.

Rachel se engasgou.

- O que esta sugerindo Cavendish?- Rachel franziu a testa sem compreender o porque de tudo aquilo.

- Porque não para de brincar com Snape? Porque não o deixa ir?

Então ela entendeu, bufou e apontou o dedo para a garota.

- Olha aqui Cavendish, eu jamais brincaria com o Severus da maneira que está pensando. Sei que sou maluca, que adoro fazer o tonto do Black pagar pelo que me faz sentir mas com o Severus é diferente...

- Diferente? Vi como ele te protegeu hoje- Rachel riu e cassandra bufou- Porque não larga do pé dele?

- Eu sei o que está querendo Cassandra mas ouça bem o que vou lhe dizer. Nunca, nem você nem ninguém, vai conseguir me afastar do Severus. Porque o que há entre ele e eu ultrapassa tudo que possa imaginar. Acredite mas supera até essa sua paixonite!

Cassandra abriu a boca mas foi Rachel quem falou.

- Fique sabendo _querida_ que se você quer o monitor vai ter o pacote completo!

Cassandra abriu a boca para dizer que não compreendia o que ela queria dizer quando madame Pomfrey entrou. Observou a pele as duas e disse que já podiam tomar um banho e voltar as aulas. Cassandra tentou conversar com Rachel mas a Sonserina, inexplicavelmente, conseguira tirar toda aquela sujeira muito antes de Cassandra sair do banho.

Notas:

Sett: Que bom que você acha isso. Se continuar a ler, vai ver que tio Sev vai sofrer muitas maldades ainda... (talvez ele se apaixone pelo Tiago, ou alguma coisa nessa linha... rsrs)

Veleth: Hector e Heitor... eles são ... Vampiros! E quanto ao resto da pergunta... (Tina olha pro lado enquanto sussurra no celular: contamos a ela ou deixamos os capitulos correr? A segunda opção me parece mais viável. Segunda opção? Beleza.) Bem... as respostas para essas perguntas... bem serão dadas... alguns capítulos adiante!

Quanto a campanha do Bejo já... se tiver um pouco de paciência... quem sabe o Sev vire homem?

Luci: bem... não é plagio. Porque eu me lembro bem da outra história... quando a Victoria Regina nasceu, Tiago ja estava morto... E Harry não teve chance de conhecer os pais... muito menos a Victoria de Duas mulheres acertar o Sirius... ou... o Sev tomar um banho em "praça publica"... Ah, mas não se preocupe. Essas vão ser apenas essas semelhanças. (ZOE, EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU CONTAR AQUILO DA Cassandra AGARRAR O SNAPE quando ele aparecer usando uma camisola cor de rosa... ESQUECE!!)


	15. Pocões ou amor?

- Capitulo Quinze -

_Poções ou Amor?_

Na manha seguinte Rachel estava sentada a mesa do café com o profeta diário aberto, tinha uma expressão preocupada e lia absorta um artigo.

- Bom dia Tampinha!- saudou Eddie animado, Rach se assustou e derramou o suco.

- Credo que susto!- falou ela limpando a sujeira e puxando o jornal novamente.

- O que esta lendo com tanto interesse?- perguntou ele se servindo de torrada e lançando um olhar ao jornal.

- Aqueles imbecis de capas e mascaras que se auto-intitulam Comensais atacaram de novo!

Eddie a encarou preocupado.

- Atacaram? Quando?

- Ontem à tarde. Um vilarejo trouxa ao sul de Londres. Estão ficando mais confiantes agora, agindo de dia, torturando e matando gente!

- O ministério deve estar em polvorosa!- falou ele passando o braço sobre o ombro dela a fim de ler a noticia também.

- E como, o Ministro está mandando os Aurores em todos os casos sem se preocupar sobre o que se trata! As pessoas estão sendo aconselhadas a não sair sozinhas à noite e a protegerem suas casas! Parece que aquele ridículo sem nome está ganhando força!

- Ridículo sem nome!- falou Eddie horrorizado- Ele está se tornando o bruxo mais temido do mundo bruxo! E sinceramente não sei onde vamos parar se o Ministério não conseguir dar cabo nele!

- Eu sei!- ela dobrou o jornal e mordeu o lábio- Estão atacando trouxas Eddie! Estou preocupada com minha avó!

- Relaxa ela está segura! Você não disse que ela estava morando na Irlanda?

- É, com a irmã e a sobrinha!- a garota se encolheu- Mas eu temo por ela! Você sabe que ela não é ... bem...hum _normal!_ Não posso deixar de sentir medo!

Ela encarou Eddie, ele sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ele a via falando sobre sentir medo. Geralmente ela fingia que estava bem, fazia-se de corajosa. Ele a abraçou.

- Que negocio é esse?- perguntou uma voz arrastada.

- Não enche Snape!- falaram os dois juntos.

Severus bufou e sentou-se ao lado da irmã, na mesa da Grifinória uma loirinha lhe lançou um olhar de desagrado.

- Esta de mau humor hoje Sevy?- perguntou Rach o encarando.

- E quando ele não esta de mau humor?

- Mais uma palavra, Montgomery, e eu acabo com você!- Severus o ameaçou com o garfo, mas o garoto riu. O sonserino se voltou para a irmã- Tenho que terminar a maldita poção com Potter hoje!

- Ah ta explicado! Mas afinal como estão indo as coisas com o senhor super ego?

- Até agora tudo bem!- resmungou Severus- Não seria saudável estrangular o Potter na frente do Slughorn!

Eddie riu.

- Bom maninho quando precisar de uma comparsa eu farei muito gosto em esconder o corpo daquele egocêntrico!

A menina se levantou e se espreguiçou.

- Tenho que ir!- falou ela puxando uma torrada.

- Aonde vai?- perguntou Eddie- Você anda cheia de segredos ultimamente...

- Isso já não é de sua conta!- Rach se inclinou e beijou a bochecha do amigo.

- Não me diga que vai encontrar com o pulguento do Sirius!

- Snape é melhor parar de falar como a Cavendish ou eu nunca mais ando com você! E não, não vou me encontrar com o Sirius!

Ela beijou o irmão e saiu, não sem antes lançar um olhar malicioso a Cassandra que a encarava com raiva. Rachel caminhou com pressa até a biblioteca. A chuva torrencial que caíra sobre o castelo os impedira de ter aula de Trato o que a fazia ter a manha inteira sem nenhuma aula. Entrou na biblioteca e sorriu para Madame Pomfrey, em poucos segundos já estava atrás da prateleira de livros de Historia da Magia. Sentou-se no batente da janela e observou o jardim lavado pela chuva.

- Estou atrasado?- perguntou um rapaz se aproximando e sorrindo para ela.

­- Só um pouquinho. Não se preocupe eu vou exigir muito de você hoje!

- Espero que sim!- sorriu Diego Garcia- Porque recebi um E na redação sobre lobisomens!

- Meus parabéns!- falou ela rindo.

- Bem então podemos começar?

- Precisamos?- perguntou ela desanimada.

- Eu não, mas você sim, caso ainda queira aquele cargo no Ministério!- disse ele escorregando para o chão e abrindo um livro velho.

- Eu odeio Historia da Magia!- reclamou ela enquanto sentava-se junto a ele.

Snape observou a biblioteca, estava vazia. Potter estava atrasado, rilhando os dentes ele sentou-se puxando os apontamentos de poções, havia semanas que os dois trabalhavam em cima da poção sedativa durante as aulas e por incrível que pareça apenas tiveram algumas brigas sobre o que fazer. Na maior parte das vezes Tiago ficava observando Snape escrever e reescrever ingredientes e dosagens. Mas com a proximidade da entrega da poção eles seriam obrigados a trabalharem fora das aulas.

Puxou um livro e abriu-o na pagina certa, já estava lendo havia quinze minutos quando ouviu uma risada a porta. Sirius e Tiago apareceram à porta guardando as varinhas, na certa haviam acabado de enfeitiçar alguém. Sirius lançou um olhar a Severus e fez um comentário, Tiago riu e se aproximou do Sonserino.

- Está atrasado!- falou Severus voltando a encarar o livro.

- Me da uma folga Snape! Tenho mais o que pensar do que nessa poção estúpida!

- E o que seria mais importante que as notas finais?- perguntou ele encarando o Grifinório com nojo.

- Convencer Lílian a ir comigo no baile do Slugue!

Snape riu e Tiago fechou a cara.

- Nem que pagasse conseguiria ir com a Evans no baile, e depois você não foi convidado!

- Mas ela foi...

- Esquece Potter, nem dopada com uma poção do amor você iria arrasta-la ate o baile! Isso se te deixarem entrar na festa claro!

- Snape você não tem medo da morte não é?

Snape o encarou com os olhos estreitados.

- Potter! Senta!- ordenou.

Tiago riu, mas acabou por sentar.

- Já conclui as anotações!- falou Snape com um que de irritação na voz.- Agora você faz a poção!

- Eu!? Porque eu?

- Porque você é um trasgo lesado que não ajudou em nada!

- Ei eu estudei os efeitos da gramina em união com as canáceas!

Snape o encarou com zanga.

- E para variar estava errado! Qualquer uma das canáceas misturado com gramina faz a pessoa entrar em coma, caso não tenha notado!

Snape apontou para um parágrafo no livro texto de Slugue.

- Que porcaria é essa?- perguntou Tiago observando as paginas.

- Anotações Potter, anotações!- respondeu puxando o livro com força. Tiago riu, ia fazer um comentário mas viu Sirius ser arrastada para fora da biblioteca por uma Madame Pince apopléctica. Snape se levantou.

- Vou buscar o livro sobre poções para adormecer!

- E a Revolução dos Centauros foi em...?

- 1568 quando a Corte decidiu que eles deveriam ser expulsos do mundo Bruxo!

- É isso ai niña!- falou ele fechando o livro- esta muito melhor agora!

- Nem tanto! Ainda preciso saber absolutamente tudo sobre a Revolta dos Duendes!

- Bem vamos ter mais umas aulas! Pena que eu tenha que ir para a aula de Defesa agora, ah e por falar nisso não se esqueça que tenho ma¡s uma prova na segunda!- falou ele se levantando e a encarando

- Acredite não vou esquecer!- Rachel tentou se erguer mas pisou na capa.

Por um segundo ela achou que ia cair, Diego a tentou segurar mas também se desequilibrou. Os dois só não caíram porque a parede os impediu. Rachel riu.

- Mas que m...!- ouviram alguém exclamar.

Rachel se afastou de Diego endireitando as vestes. Severus o encarava com raiva no olhar.

- Ah olha Sevy!

Diego se encolheu, não era nada bom pra ele que descobrissem que ele estava tendo aulas particulares ainda mais com uma Sonserina.

- O que esta fazendo aqui com ele?- perguntou Severus.

- Nada!- respondeu ela rápida demais.

- Não se faça de santa Rachel! Eu vi muito bem vocês dois nessa pouca vergonha! Se escondendo atrás de livros? O que acha que esta...

- Calma cara, ela esta falando a verdade!- tentou ajudar Diego.

- E você não se meta! Vai dar explicações para _a sua_ noiva!

- Hum severus...!

- Cala a boca Rachel! Não vê que esse miserável está usando você e a Cassandra?

Diego encarou Rachel sem entender.

- ¿Él es por casualidad su novio?

A morena riu, Snape continuava a falar e insultar Diego. Rach deu de ombros.

- ¡No es nada mío, pero él se muere de los celoses de _su_ novia¡Y no diga que él no es apasionado por ella!- murmurou. Diego riu.

Severus parou de falar e encarou a irmã. Rachel puxou Diego pela mão.

- Nos vemos depois _Monitor!_

E saiu puxando Diego antes que o irmão pudesse retrucar. Snape bufou como um gato raivoso e saiu. Jogou o livro com força dobre a mesa.

- Estude o capitulo nove e faça a poção!- ordenou ele a Tiago.

O grifinório o encarou.

- O que deu em você?

­- Deu que eu cansei de fazer o trabalho por você Potter!- sussurrou ele perigoso- Faça a maldita poção e esteja aqui amanha a tarde!

Juntou os materiais com uma fúria mal contida. Tiago levantou a sobrancelha.

- Aonde vai?

- Cuidar de assuntos pessoais que não são da sua conta!

Tiago lançou um olhar curioso a Snape quando ele saiu.

Rachel puxou Diego pela mão até estarem longe da biblioteca, eles seguiram por uma passagem secreta e caíram na risada quando chegaram ao patamar do segundo andar.

- E ele tem a lata de dizer que não gosta da Cavendish!- riu-se Rachel.

- Como se a gente acreditasse! Não sei o que falta pra eles se acertarem?- perguntou Diego.

- Que um certo cavaleiro desmanche o casamento!- falou ela o encarando curiosa- Afinal se sabe que ela não gosta de você porque ainda insiste em casar?

- É uma longa historia... Mas afinal o que o Severus tem com você?

- Essa sim é uma longa historia. Mas tenha certeza não somos um casal!

- Ótimo porque não quero passar mais uma semana sem comer nada! Emagreci uns cinco quilos!

Ele fez beicinho e Rachel riu

- Pobrezinho!- ela segurou a bochecha dele apertando-a- E então vai a festa do Slugue?

- Hum... não!- admitiu envergonhado- Tenho que estudar e depois Cassandra disse que precisa fazer algo importante!

Rachel riu.

- Bem eu preciso ir, estou varada de fome!

- Ah claro, Historia da Magia abre o apetite!

- E como!

- Bem então nos vemos no sábado!

- Certo!

Diego seguiu pelo corredor que dava acesso ao dormitório da Corvinal e Rachel se voltou. Snape tossiu, acabara de passar pela tapeçaria e a encarava furioso.

- Que foi?- perguntou ela enfadada.

- O que esta fazendo com esse... esse...

- Dobra essa língua Severus!- cortou ela zangada- Só estávamos conversando! Há algo de mal nisso?

- Claro que há, principalmente quando se trata do Garcia!

- Ao contrario da Cassandra eu não estou tendo um caso com ele, por isso desencana!- brincou Rachel.

- Nem pense em ficar se agarrando com esse cara ou eu o transformo em uma estatua viva!- ele a encarou com raiva.

- Severus enfia algo na tua cabeça oca, o único que eu agarro em Hogwarts é o Sirius!

Retrucou ela se voltando e saindo pisando forte, ele ainda foi atrás dela resmungando e chiando mas parou quando ela lhe lançou um olhar gelado. O almoço foi pontuado por olhares zangados entre eles, e a faca de Snape tremeu quando Garcia entrou e cumprimentou a garota com um sorriso.

A tarde passou vagarosa, Rachel dormiu durante a aula de Historia da magia e levou uma régua de um Eddie indignado. Não encontrou Cassandra no jantar, a sonserina estava em cócegas para falar com ela sobre os animagos, mas a briga do dia anterior havia varrido o assunto da mente da morena. Naquela noite procurou a garota e encontrou-a sentada na biblioteca, com três ou quatro livros a sua frente. Rachel posicionou-se alguns passos atrás da grifinória, sem fazer nenhum som. Cassandra continuou a fazer a pesquisa sem olhar para trás.

- Se vai ficar admirando minha beleza, já te aviso que garotas não fazem o meu tipo.

- Como se você fizesse o meu. - Rachel retrucou.

Sentou-se ao lado de Cassandra, que sequer a olhou.

- Estive pensando. - Rachel falou calmamente. - Sobre a noite que fomos na Floresta.

- Cuidado com o que fala. As pessoas podem ouvir e pensar coisas erradas. - Cassandra brincou, virando a página. Ela parecia deprimida e cansada apesar das brincadeiras.

Olhando atentamente, Rachel percebeu maquiagem. Muita maquiagem, como se Cassandra estivesse tentando disfarçar algo. E Cassandra nunca usava aquilo. Pelo menos diariamente, como vinha acontecendo nas ultimas semanas.

- Problemas? - achar um ponto fraco da grifinória para usa-lo contra ela seria divertido.

- E quem não os tem? - Cassandra retrucou. Suspirou, antes de puxar um livro que estava aberto. - Você fez uma coisa inédita e agora quer que eu aplauda?

- O que? - Rachel falou sem pensar.

- Você pensou e quer que eu aplauda? - Cassandra reformulou a pergunta, deixando o sarcasmo obvio.

- Sobre aqueles animais que estavam na floresta. - Rachel resolveu ignorar a provocação e ser direta. - Aqueles que me defenderam do lobisomem. - Rachel abaixou a voz, para que os outros ocupantes da biblioteca não escutassem.

- O rato, o cachorro e o veado? - Cassandra riu, parando quando Madame Pince deu uma olhada feia na sua direção.

- Não havia nenhum rato na floresta. - a voz baixa de Rachel fez Cassandra endireitar-se. ambas olhavam-se, medindo forças, até que Cassandra simplesmente desistiu. Virou-se para o lado, olhando a estante com livros. - Eram animagos, não eram?

- E Glenn descobriu a luz que ilumina o mundo. - resmungou, quando Angélica Malfoy apareceu no seu campo de visão. Fez um gesto negativo, quando a amiga pareceu querer ir até ela.

- Quem são?

- Esquece. Eu não vou falar.

- Ora Cavendish, você não percebe que...

- _Sta Glenn_! Isto aqui é uma biblioteca e se não quiser fazer silêncio, a porta está bem a sua direita.

Cassandra abaixou a cabeça, escondendo um sorriso, sem emitir nenhum som.

- Vou ficar quieta, não se preocupe!

Cassandra levantou, indo até Remo, na mesa em frente. Rachel prometeu a Pince que ficaria em silêncio, observando a conversa dos dois.

- Mas por que você quer esse livro?

- Por que a minha nota está baixa. Vamos Remo, seja camarada! Prometo não dar uma poção do amor para o Tiago e a Lílian.

- Como se você fosse experimentar neles. - Angélica sentou-se ao lado dela. - Tem certeza que não quer me ajudar?

- A tirar as roupas do Remo?- ela olhou para o grifinório, que corou com a pergunta. –Não, obrigada. mesmo sendo sonserina, acho que você consegue isso fácil.

- CASSANDRA! - os dois protestaram.

- Estão concordando?

- É claro que sim! Você está sendo inconveniente!

- E muito indiscreta!

- Perdi a aposta para a Trice?

- Acho que sim. - Angie sorriu, fazendo Cassandra gemer.

- Eu não vou fazer aquilo! - a grifinória protestou.

- Vai, porque você deu a sua palavra.

- Nessas horas, gostaria de não ser uma Cavendish!- ela resmungou, levantando-se e indo até a porta.

- Vai onde Cass?

- Acabei de descobrir que preciso perder minha honra e dignidade. Preciso de tempo pra me recuperar. – Respondeu sem olhar para trás.

Rachel olhava absorta os livros que Cassandra pesquisava. Poções do primeiro ano, Legislação Bruxa para Seres Mágicos Não-humanos e... Anatomia de Lobisomens.

Ergueu a cabeça, a testa franzida. Cassandra pelo visto estava empenhada na poção para lobisomens. A primeira coisa que faria, quando chegasse no seu dormitório, seria rasgar suas anotações. pelo que podia ver ali, cassandra estava verificando perante a lei o que poderia ser feito. E aquelas anotações em espanhol... Absolutamente ilegais.

Ela entendeu o porque da grifinória ter ficado tão furiosa com Severus. Lupin deveria estar ajudando-a a fazer a poção... Mas para quem? Olhou para o monitor, que encarava a porta. quando se virou para os pergaminhos, tinha um sorriso idiota na cara. Sabia que Malfoy estava ali há um minuto, então...

Levantou-se e saiu da biblioteca. Percebeu que a colega de casa estava na ponta do corredor. Andou rapidamente, até vê-la sentar-se ao lado de Cassandra.

- Problemas? Algo que a sua amiga maluquinha possa ajudar?

- Tem como impedir de eu humilhar o meu nome perante aquela criatura?

- Hum... Não... Mas olhe pelo lado positivo...

- Tem lado positivo nisso?

- Tem. você vai poder cumprir a maldição de família que te foi imposta.

- Estou falando sério, Angélica. ele não vai concordar. E se você acha que a Glenn vai permitir...

- Eu arranjo um jeito da Glenn nem sonhar com isso, está bem?

- Nem se você a amarrasse todos os dias junto com o Eddie iria resolver. Se a Glenn ainda não percebeu que Montgomery a ama até agora, é porque ou ela é terrivelmente estúpida, burra traduzindo uma sonserina pura ou gosta de fazer ele sofrer.

- Não é só ele que está sofrendo, não é? - Angie abraçou a amiga. - tem certeza que não posso ter uma palavrinha com o seu pai?

- Posso ter uma palavrinha com o seu?

- Não, porque para isso você precisa morrer. E estamos falando de vida, certo?- Cassandra começou a rir tristemente, antes de suspirar e ficar olhando para fora, na janela.

- Ela sabe. Sobre os animagos.

Angélica pareceu surpresa.

- Há mais um animago em Hogwarts?

- Com a coruja e a gata, são cinco.

Angélica ficou em silêncio.

- No que eles se transformam?

- Cachorro, rato

- Eu ainda sei contar, Cass. Qual é o ultimo.

Cassandra riu, como se a lembrança a agradasse.

- Uma coisa que combina bem com ele. Um veado...

Angélica caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu vou avisar para a gata ficar bem longe dele, que dessa fruta ele não vai comer.

- Aí é que você se engana. Bom, mas não vai voltar para atormentar o pobre Remo? Aposto que ele já esta inventando um jeito de fugir das suas presas.

- Como se eu estivesse tentando fugir das garras dele...

- Angie, eu realmente quero ficar sozinha ta?

- Ok. E você deixou a suas anotações abertas em cima da mesa.

- O que ninguém podia saber, escrevi em espanhol.

- Vou guardar, se você demorar muito. Ah, e Cass?

Cassandra sequer a olhou.

- A hora que você for pedir para ele... AQUILO... me chama para ver. Essa humilhação eu não quero perder.

- Vá pro diabo que te carregue.

- Não... quem vai me carregar é o monitor Remo Lupin... na nossa lua de mel.

-Lalalalalalalalaa- Cassandra colocou a mão nos ouvidos, enquanto cantarolava.

Angie passou por Rachel sem vê-la, a morena agradeceu por aquela tapeçaria em que se escondeu segundos antes da loira passar, Saiu pela passagem secreta mais à frente e seguiu seu caminho. Andava absorta pelos corredores. A conversa que escutara entre Cavendish lhe eriçava os cabelos.

- Quando vamos ter que apresentar aquela porcaria para a Morsa? - a voz de Cass assustou Rachel.

- Na terceira semana de março. E Cavendish? - Chamou quando a garota passou adiante. - Eu rasguei tudo a respeito da poção do amor.

- Porque?

- Bem você não é um gênio, mas... acho que vamos conseguir fazer a poção para lobisomens. - falou calmamente, fazendo que Cassandra arregalasse os olhos.

- Muito bem, cadê a câmera?- Cassandra passou a olhar com interesse para as paredes. - Se for uma pegadinha Glenn, pode ter certeza que foi a ultima piada que fez na vida. - Falou seriamente.

- Não é uma piada. E alias, quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Eu responder é outra coisa. - Cassandra ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Os nomes dos animagos. Quero agradecer por terem me salvo.

Cassandra ficou em silêncio por um tempo. então sorriu.

- Quem é o seu irmão?

- O que?

- Se me disser quem é seu irmão, eu digo os nomes. - ela ergueu dois dedos. - Palavra de Cavendish.

- Cavendish, você continua maluca. Eu não tenho nenhum irmão.

- Minha memória é fantástica. e você disse claramente que tinha um irmão.

- De mim você não vai arrancar nada.

- Então... Morra de curiosidade! - Cassandra se virou e continuou caminhando.

nota: Desculpe-me pelo atraso de um dia na publicação. Tive alguns contratempos ontem. proximo capitulo: dia 28 se tiver comentários. Senão, apenas em maio.


	16. Provocando Snape

- Capitulo Dezesseis -

**_Provocando Snape_**

Rachel entrou na Sala Comunal com a cabeça zunindo de raiva. Então Cassandra não queria lhe contar quem eram os Animagos, pois ela provaria para a loira do que uma Glenn era feita. Os olhos verdes escuros procuraram a sua mochila. Observou a sala melancólica e fria, sentia tanta raiva de ser uma Sonserina que por vezes desejava fugir dali, mas era insuportável pensar em fugir do único lar que ela tivera.

Apanhou a mochila e sentou-se em uma mesa vazia próxima a lareira, afastou uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos _-diacho de cabelo escorrido que nunca parava- _puxou pena e tinteiro e passou a fazer sua anotações de Poções. Talvez estudar lhe aliviasse a mente.

- Precisa de ajuda?- uma voz masculina a despertou do devaneio.

- Da sua com certeza não!- retrucou sem desviar os olhos do pergaminho.

- Sabe Glenn você tem uma língua afiada! Sei de alguém que usaria bem seus hum dotes...

- Do que esta falando Malfoy?- ela se voltou e encarou o loiro.

- Estou falando de juntar-se a mim! De unir-se ao maior grupo de bruxos que já existiu, de tornar-se poderosa...- falou ele se inclinando.

Rachel riu.

- Não me diga que você é um dos babacas mascarados?

- Eles não são babacas!- Lucio se endireitou dignamente- Eu não sou um deles ainda! Mas assim que sair daqui vou ter meu lugar no círculo intimo do Lord.

Rachel virou os olhos.

- E você se acha realmente importante para estar no circulo intimo d_aquele que as pessoas não nomeiam_? Cai na real Lucio você vai ser um humilde vassalo.

Lucio sorriu maligno.

- Posso até depender disso por um tempo, mas tenho algo que os outros não tem e que será imensamente apreciado por Ele!

Rachel se voltou para as anotações.

- Está enganado Lucio. Ele não aprecia burrice e arrogância e acredite seu dinheiro não vale nada!

- Venho até aqui com a intenção de lhe estender uma fonte de poder infindável e você me desrespeita Glenn...

- Fonte de poder infindável!- ela encarou Lucio- Acha mesmo que quando ele se tornar poderoso vai dividir seus poderes com você? Com um ridículo bruxo de quinta categoria?

Lucio inchou de raiva.

- Isso é uma recusa a minha proposta? Tem coragem de recusar ao Lord das Trevas?

- Nem um minuto eu pensei assim Lucio! Tenho é amor pela vida, ou você acha que é páreo para o novo grupo de aurores que está atrás de babacas como você?

- Há muitos que...

- Não nego! Sei de grandes bruxos que estão unidos a Ele, Lúcio, mas sinceramente você se acha bom para enfrentar novatos como Scrimgeour?

Lucio pensou por um minuto.

- Com tudo que aprenderei ao lado dele qualquer coisa vale o risco!

- Boa sorte então!- falou ela irônica- Porque um pirralho como você vai precisar e muito!

Rachel tornou a se voltar e Lucio se aproximou apoiando-se na cadeira e murmurando em seu ouvido.

- Ao contrario do que pensa não sou tão neófito quanto seu amiguinho Montgomery. Se quiser posso lhe mostrar no que sou bom é só ir a Hogsmeade comigo.

- Belo discurso Lucio, mas continua sendo o mesmo babacas de sempre. E depois deveria fazer essa proposta a sua namorada!- ela encarou o jovem pálido ao seu lado e sorriu- Talvez queira que eu mesma o faça?

- Rachel, Rachel um dia vai se arrastar aos meus pés!

- Não me chame de Rachel, não lhe dei intimidade para tanto! E saiba que se um dia eu me ″arrastar ao seus pés″ estarei totalmente maluca...

- De amores por mim!- concluiu ele se aproximando.

- Aproxime-se mais e eu arranco sua cabeça!- ela puxou a varinha e o encarou com raiva.

- Eu ficaria longe dela se fosse você Lucius!- falou uma voz arrastada as costas da menina.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso Severus?

- Ainda tenho as marcas!- retrucou ele -E como seu amigo tenho que avisa-lo, a garota não é de brincadeira!

Lucius encarou a morena que sorriu maliciosa, olhou pra Snape e se voltou saindo com a cabeça erguida. Snape se aproximou.

- Não deveria agradecer?- perguntou ele

- Você não fez nada! E depois eu sou capaz de amaldiçoar com a facilidade que estralo meus dedos!

Snape ergueu a sobrancelha.

- O que ele queria?

- Me oferecer uma vaga no hum como ele disse..."circulo intimo do Lord"!

- Você não aceitou, aceitou?- perguntou ele surpreso.

- E se tiver aceitado? Você não tem nada com isso!

- Tenho quando a vida da minha irmã esta em risco!- falou ele se aproximando e diminuindo a voz a um sussurro.

- Maninho você não me conhece!- murmurou ela- Agora se afaste de mim!

Rachel empurrou Snape. Ele a encarou zangado

- Glenn um dia você vai se dar mal, e eu não estarei lá para ajuda-la.

- E quando você esteve _Snape_?- perguntou ela sublinhando a palavra Snape.

- Você não aprendeu nada convivendo com Lucius?- ele estreitou os olhos.

- A não confiar em imbecis?- perguntou com indiferença se voltando ao trabalho.

- Que ele jamais desiste!- ele se inclinou- Ele a quer e um dia você será dele, querendo ou não!

- Bravo!- ela o encarou- aprendeu muito com seu amiguinho, mas você só e bom Poções. Enquanto está indo com os ovos, eu estou voltando com os dragões! E não se preocupe nada vai manchar sua reputação senhor _Prince __mestiço!_

Ela empurrou o livro de poções nas mãos dele, Snape arregalou os olhos.

- Não é prudente deixar seus pertences atirados por ai, ainda mais quando não quer que ninguém saiba que é um... como é mesmo que eles chamam? Ah sim _sangue ruim_!

- Se contar a alguém...- ele estreitou os olhos.

- Você vai o que? Contar que eu sou nascida trouxa? Ou talvez use um desses seus feitiços bobos! Acredite Severus há cinco anos eu não tenho mais medo de você!- os olhos faiscaram- Nem de você nem de ninguém da sua família! Agora dá o fora que eu tenho mais o que fazer!

Ela se virou e tornou a se concentrar em poções.

- Imbecil!- sussurrou Snape se afastando

- BILTRE!- berrou Rachel sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

Os ossos de Snape queimaram de ódio, ela fora toda a desgraça dele, por anos pensara que poderia até chegar a atura-la, mas isso sumira no momento que eles entraram para Hogwarts. Como ele odiava ser colega dela, como amaldiçoava o dia em que a mãe trouxa dela morreu. Voltou-se e saiu pisando forte não iria se arriscar a azara-la, não quando ela conhecia tanto quanto ele Artes das Trevas e pior como se defender dela.

Observou Lucio, o colega sorriu malicioso e o sangue borbulhou nas têmporas de Snape. Então ele estava tentando arrastar Rachel para o lado Dele. Nunca Lucio iria colocar Rachel em perigo tão iminente, nunca iria ter Rachel sobre suas ordens nem que passasse por cima de Severus. Então parou abruptamente, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava preocupado com Rachel, preocupado com a segurança dela? Não isso era impensável. Esbarrou em algo sólido.

- Olha por onde anda Severus!- falou Eddie.

Snape tomou consciência do que estava fazendo. Parou a porta da Salão comunal. Estivera tão entretido que nem notara onde os pés o estavam levando.

- Não enche Montgomery!

Eddie deu um passo a frente e se voltou para o monitor.

- Credo que mau humor!

Snape o encarou assassino.

- Ora vamos. O que você pode querer ver de extraordinário para melhorar o seu mal-humor?

- Que tal ter distância do_ seu _bom humor?

Eddie arregalou os olhos, quando a porta abriu-se novamente.

- Que tal a Cavendish de camisola?

- Montgomery, seu senso de ridículo é estupendo. Me admiro Rachel ser ainda sua amiga.

- Snape, se resolveu criar raízes ai, avise para que eu possa providenciar uma poda definitiva. – A voz irritada de Cassandra fez Severus virar-se. O olhar de surpresa aumentou, ao perceber que ela estava com os cabelos negros, olhos da mesma cor. A expressão de ódio era tão... estranha nela, que ele demorou alguns segundos para reparar que ela usava um conjunto de pantufas de cabeças de coelho, meias coloridissimas até os joelhos, luvas que iam até o cotovelo _e_ uma camisola cor-de-rosa, que estava escrito "Me dá um beijo, mamãe". E a varinha soltando faíscas perigosas na mão.

Severus sentiu a boca seca.

- Cavendish?– a voz saiu rouca.

- Te garanto que madre Teresa de Calcutá é que não é! SAI DA FRENTE! – Cassandra terminou com um grito, que o fez erguer a sobrancelha.

- E isso são modos... e roupas para se andar no colégio?

- Não. Isso são modos e roupas para se matar uma cobra Albina! – Cassandra avançou, fazendo Severus recuar. Ao passar por Eddie, balançou a cabeça, a guisa de cumprimento. Angélica devia ter lhe contado onde era o seu dormitório, pois sem pestanejar, rápida como uma flecha, a grifinória subiu para lá.

- Como assim aquela cobra desceu?– a voz irritada de Cassandra era facilmente ouvida pelos adolescentes.

- Se a visão que você teve, não te adoçar o dia... O meu adoça. – Eddie cutucou, recuando e puxando a varinha.– Se tivéssemos essa visão todos os dias, garanto que nenhum sonserino ainda chamaria Cassandra de sangue-ruim. Por que convenhamos... ela tem um corpo bonito! - Severus estava em estado de transe, mas aquelas palavras o acordaram. Deu uma encarada furiosa para o colega, que sorriu com a carranca que ele lhe deu.

Cassandra desceu como o furacão que subiu. Os poucos alunos que ocupavam a sala agora riram baixinho.

- Eddie, se encontrar a Angélica, pode fazer o favor de avisa-la que quero falar com ela?

- É claro, Cassandra.– Ele segurou-se para não rir.

Ela ergueu o nariz, saindo dali com a máxima dignidade que pode reunir. Nem ouviu a risada de Rachel ecoando pela sala.

A manha seguinte se levantara chuvosa, as gotas batiam na janela como balas de revolveres e os trovoes quase ensurdecedores reboavam pelos corredores de pedra. Rachel levantou-se tarde, para variar e quando descia as escadas correndo encontrou Severus a porta.

- Espera ai maninho!- ela desceu as escadas e passou a porta derrapando.

- Não me chama de maninho!- sibilou ele.

- Não tem ninguém aqui para nos escutar!- falou ela irritada.

- É mas eu não gosto!- ele retrucou- Não sou seu maninho e nem nunca vou ser!

- Caramba achei que a visão da Cavendish de camisola havia de adoçar seus dias! Mas pelo jeito não sonhou com ela né!

- Cala boca Glenn e anda logo!

Os dois saíram quase correndo pelo corredor e não demoraram muito a chegar na sala de aula. Quando viraram o corredor deram de cara a cena mais incomum que já podiam ter visto Cassandra estava encostada... em _Sirius Black_! Ela estava rindo, daquela maneira melosa, que fazia Rachel sentir vontade de vomitar.

- Ora, mas é sério! E depois, aposto com você, que eles vão nos agradecer por termos feito isso.

- Cass, é perigoso! Você nunca viu o Aluado zangado.

- Ai é que você se engana, _pulguentinho_. Eu já vi o Remo zangado, já vi a Angie zangada... Já vi a minha mãe zangada e devo dizer, que dos três, ela é que me assusta mais.

Sirius riu.

- Ora ela é trouxa! Do que pode ser capaz?

- Cortar meu suprimento de biscoito pelo resto da vida? – os dois riram. – voltando a falar serio, Sirius, posso mesmo contar com a sua ajuda?

- Isso depende... do que você possa me oferecer em troca.

- Que tal um suprimento de comida para cachorros? – Severus parecia se controlar para não avançar no grifinório.

Cassandra deu um pulo. Ao encarar Severus, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Essa é uma excelente idéia... Mas acho que o caminho do coração do Sissi não passa pelo estomago.

Encarou Rachel piscando. A sonserina ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Acho bom irmos para a aula, antes que o Slugue venha até aqui.

- Não me fala daquela morsa que acha que é gente! – Cassandra pegou Rachel pelo cotovelo a puxando até a aula.

- Vamos logo, Severus! – Rachel chamou pelo irmão, enquanto percebia que cassandra mordia o lábio.

- Cachorro que faz xixi no tapete fica com o rabo entre as pernas! – Cassandra falou em espanhol, rindo apenas depois que entrou na sala. As duas perceberam que todos a encararam com surpresa. – Ei, estão olhando o que? – sorriu para Remo e Angélica, que tinha uma expressão de repulsa no rosto.

- Fresca!

- Sissi? – Rachel não se conteve em perguntar.

- Nem queira descobrir de _onde _eu tirei isso. Nem eu acredito!

- Aqueles dois vão se matar! – Rachel falou preocupada, em espanhol.

- Ótimo, assim o mundo se livra dos dois "xá"!

- Dois xá?

- Um chato e um xarope. – as duas se encararam e caíram na gargalhada.

Na hora do almoço a morena comentou sobre o estranho encontro entre Sirius e Cassandra. Eddie riu e os três sentaram-se na mesa da Sonserina, discutindo sobre o ocorrido, quando perceberam que Angélica Malfoy entrara no Salão, procurando por alguém.

Tinha a expressão de quem tinha acabado de aprontar. Se já não soubesse _quem_ ela tinha pegado, Severus teria ficado apreensivo. Se bem que... ter uma visão de Cassandra, usando camisola...

- Alguém de vocês viu a Cass?- Ela encarou Rachel, como se estivesse prestes a cair na gargalhada.

- Vimos. Ela está furiosa com você. – Eddie informou. Angélica balançou os ombros.

- Eu avisei que ela iria ter uma bela surpresa, se tomasse o suco de amoras que estava na mesa.

- Suco de amoras? – Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Na verdade, Poção para Colorir. Eu iria testar, mas como ontem a Cass estava tão desanimada... achei que podia passar esse "presentinho" para ela.

- Que belo presente. – Rachel voltou sua atenção a torta de carne que tinha na sua frente.

- Por que Cassandra estava triste? – Eddie pediu, levando um olhar assassino por conta dos irmãos a sua frente.

- Na minha opinião, é por conta de um imbecil retardado!– lançou um olhar atravessado para Snape, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele. – Que merecia levar um biscoito na cabeça.

- Desculpe, você disse _biscoito_? – Eddie começou a rir, com a afirmativa da loira.

- Biscoito!– ela confirmou, puxando um pastelão para si. Olhando para as portas, quando viu que Cassandra estava entrando rindo com Tiago, que tinha uma mão nos ombros dela. Severus não foi o único a rilhar os dentes ao ver a cena. Angélica levantou-se, se escondendo atrás de Severus, que estava mais preocupado com a cena a sua frente.

Quando Cassandra deixou Tiago na mesa da Grifinória, caminhando para a mesa da sonserina, com uma cara que dizia "sou bonita e inteligente". Severus permitiu-se dar um pequeno sorriso, quando o olhar de ambos cruzou-se no ar.

- Eddie, posso sentar do seu lado?

- Claro, Cassandra. – ele sorriu de volta para ela.

- Ela não vai se sentar na minha frente!

- Não vou mesmo. Vou sentar ao lado de Eddie. E Angélica, sugiro que você saia daí imediatamente, para comer, que hoje a briga mais tarde vai ser brava!

- Como você me viu aqui atrás? Me escondi antes de você...

- Você quer realmente que eu responda a essa pergunta?– Cassandra olhou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ainda está brava comigo?

- Por que deveria, se foi graças a você que eu descobri uma coisa maravilhosa? Glenn, poderia por favor me passar o picadinho, junto com aquela taça? Angélica, meu anjo, pode me passar o suco de abóboras?

- Cass, você está com a voz muito adocicada para o meu gosto. – Angélica salientou.

- Adocicada não. Achocolatada. – Cassandra fez questão de fazer a diferença.

- Não entendi. – Angélica franziu a testa, fazendo o sorriso de cass alargar-se.

- Ah, bem... tem certeza que quer os detalhes?– os olhos de Cassandra faiscaram. Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você aprontou, Cavendish? – Rachel não resistiu em perguntar, vendo que a grifinória fazia suspense de propósito.

- E desde quando eu apronto alguma coisa? Eu sou um ser cheio de luz, alegria...

- Cassandra Catherine Cavendish! O que você fez para o pobre do remo?

Angélica tinha uma expressão ameaçadora no rosto. Cassandra cruzou os braços.

- Agora é que não conto! – fez um beicinho, que desmanchou-se em uma risada gostosa, quando Angélica bufou.

- Eu vou entrar no seu salão comunal!

- E vai pegar Remo com as calças abaixadas!– Cassandra escondeu o rosto nas mãos, gargalhando. Severus que estava comendo devagar, para escutar a conversa inteira cuspiu o suco de abóbora. Rachel começou a rir. Eddie não conseguiu resistir e soltou uma brincadeira.

- Cass, se você queria brincar desse jeito... por que não me chamou?

- Desculpa Eddie, mas nessa brincadeira só o Remo podia entrar!– piscou para o sonserino, que não percebeu Severus o encarando como se o quisesse cortar em picadinhos.

- Estou imaginando quais vão ser os pedaços que você vai cortar. – Rachel murmurou no ouvido do irmão, que respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Todos os que estiverem a mão... Especialmente a língua!– Rachel caiu novamente na gargalhada.

- Como é que é?– Angélica levantou-se de um salto.

- Bom... deixa eu explicar.– Cassandra suspirou, olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. Tiago lhe acenou.

- Que tal começar pelo começo?– Angélica estava com os olhos cinza chumbo.- E logo!

- Está bem. Eu estava bastante irritada, com a brincadeira de vocês... Mas quando entrei no salão comunal... E vi aqueles olhinhos piscando para mim, não tive duvidas! Agarrei o monitor...

- FEZ O QUÊ? – eles não tiveram tempo para tampar os ouvidos.

- Coloquei o Remo no sofá e para ele não fugir, não tive duvidas! Sentei no colo dele.

- Aposto que nessa hora, você preferia ser o monitor da Grifinória– Rachel murmurou no ouvido de Severus. Riu quando ele lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

- CASSANDRA!

- E descobri uma coisa interessante.– Cassandra suspirou.

- E que coisa é essa?– Rachel pediu, fazendo Cass olha-la.

- Remo é feito não só de pele e ossos. Ele tem carne... muita carne... - o modo espichado como Cassandra falou, fez Angélica rilhar os dentes. Cassandra bateu os cílios inocente.

Severus estava quase tendo uma sincope, mas a grifinória sequer percebeu.

- Aposto como você adorou apalpa-lo para descobrir isso!– Eddie provocou. Cassandra aceitou e continuou a brincadeira.

- Adorei mesmo! Mas depois de um tempo, percebi que ele precisa engordar um pouquinho... E como eu sempre tenho uma lata com biscoitos caseiros, aproveitei a varinha que estava mais a mão para...

- A varinha que estava mais a mão, por acaso era a de Remo?– Rachel perguntou inocente. Cassandra confirmou com a cabeça arregalando os olhos.

Eddie começou a secar os olhos, de tanto que riu. Cassandra bateu de leve no seu ombro, depois de olhar insistente para a ponta da mesa onde Lucio Malfoy estava.

- Sabe, Angie, você é muito boba. Devia estar fazendo companhia para o seu irmão.

- Sabe como companhia ele já tem aquele pelúcio que atende pelo nome de Narcisa. Agora, termina de falar o que fez com o Remo.

- Se eu tivesse o seu irmão como meu irmão, eu já seria filha única. – Cassandra serviu-se de mais suco.

- Catherine Cavendish!

- É a minha mãe! Bom, você tem certeza que quer saber dos detalhes escabrosos?

- Ela pode não querer, mas eu quero! – Cassandra pulou ao escutar a voz de Diego.

- Oi, fofinho tudo bem?

- _Estava_ tudo bem. Agora termina de contar essa história.

- Você estava escutando a minha conversa com a... – Cassandra começou a erguer-se indignada.

- Depois você me xinga. Agora, termina a historia.- Diego colocou os braços por cima dos braços de Cass, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça da grifinória. Lançou um olhar zombeteiro a Severus, que tinha estreito os olhos.

- Está bem. Aí eu gritei com o Sirius...

- Cassinha... quantas vezes eu já te disse para superar essa briga com esse imbecil? Agora volta a falar o que você fez... Para o nosso monitor, o que foi que você fez?– Diego começou a brincar uma mecha do cabelo dela, ela bufou.

- Hoje à noite vamos ter uma conversinha sobre esse "nosso monitor". Entendeu bem, senhor Garcia– Cassandra o ameaçou.

- Não estou na sonserina como aquele ali.– Diego murmurou em espanhol, encarando Severus, que tinha um olhar congelante na sua direção.

- Entendi. Bom... A Angie está onde? Ai! – Diego a beliscou de leve.

- Bem aqui! E não se finja de idiota!– Angélica rosnou para ela– Não está contando o fim dessa coisa.

- Dessa vez sou obrigada a defender a Cavendish. – Rachel falou, fazendo todos olharem para ela. – Como ela pode fingir uma coisa que ela já é?

- Obrigada pela deferência, cegueta, mas não é essa a questão. A Angie está certa!

- Ela está? – Diego ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo Cass gemer.

- Sem piadas, agora Eddie, por favor! Antes que a Angélica resolva ter filhotes aqui na mesa.

- Puxa, a gestação foi rápida!

- Dieguinho... – o tom de aviso fez que Diego sorrisse. Piscou para Rachel, que balançou os ombros rindo.

- Aí eu passei uma boa dose de creme em cima dos biscoitos... ofereci para Remo... que comeu os docinhos e ficou com a boca sujinha. "que porquinho" eu disse, "me deixa limpar isso num minuto." Daí limpei o rostinho dele... e consegui fazer isso sem usar uma toalha!– contou animada. Bateu palmas, como se estivesse comemorando.

- E você usou _o quê _para fazer isso?

- Prima Regina, você por aqui?– Diego caiu na gargalhada, com a expressão de fúria que surgiu no rosto de Angélica.

- A minha boquinha, é obvio. Você sabe muito bem que adoro chocolate... E o Remo estava todo lambuzado... Lembra da minha festa de oito anos?– pediu para Diego, que estava mexendo nos cabelos dela.

- Como que eu poderia esquecer? Gastei minhas economias de quatro meses para te dar aquele urso feioso que você tinha achado bonitinho.

- Não fala assim do Michel. Ele ainda dorme comigo, está bem?

- Só até o casamento!– ele falou, olhando para o alto.

- Bobo! Não, estou querendo que você se lembre de como os gêmeos se sujaram.

- Essa parte eu lembro. Eles se sujaram daqui... – pegou uma orelha de Cassandra, passou pela boca dela, pelo pescoço, indo até na outra orelha. – até aqui. – Havia um brilho maligno no seu olhar.

- Exatamente. E como seria um desperdício de chocolate usar uma toalha...

- Acho que se você aparecer lambuzado de chocolate, ela não se importar em nada em te limpar. – Rachel murmurou no ouvido de Severus, que estava vermelho de raiva.

- Cass, você esta agindo como se fosse uma... – Angélica se pôs de pé, os olhos vermelhos.

- Se ofender minha noiva, pode ter certeza que eu...

- Você não se importa? – Angélica perguntou quase histérica.

- Que a Cassinha alimente o Reminho? Nem um pouco. Aquele magricela precisa por um pouco de carne nos ossos mesmo.

- Você não se importa que...

- Olha, Angie, vou te dizer duas coisas: o nome técnico disso é traição. E na Espanha, temos um nome especifico... Quer saber qual é?

- Dane-se! Você, -apontou para Diego e em seguida para Cassandra. - você, o Remo e o resto da humanidade!– Angélica saiu batendo os pés.

- Eu não te disse que e vingo?– Cassandra pediu a distância para Angélica.

- Agora você vai me explicar que coisa eu não fico zangada, eu mé essa de fazer creme de chocolate para o lupin?– Diego pediu serio para Cassandra.

- Diego, é o creme que você me deu, ontem, lembra?

- Você deu _aquilo _pro lupin?– ele caiu na gargalhada– não é à toa que ele está de calças baixas.

- E daria novamente, se pudesse!– Cassandra ergueu o nariz.

Diego parou de rir, abruptamente.

- Você deu os biscoitos que a sua mãe fez pra ele?

- _D__iego Garcia! Os biscoitos eram meus para eu fazer o que eu quisesse deles_! E você acha que ainda tem algum biscoito da minha mãe? Até parece que não me conhece!– Cassandra havia se erguido, tinha o dedo apontado para o nariz dele.

- E de onde surgiram esses biscoitos então? – Diego cruzou os braços.

- Da aula do Bins que eu não fui!– ela retrucou com um ar de sabedoria.

- Além de perder os intestinos no vaso, o lupin ainda vai ficar desdentado?– ele caiu na gargalhada novamente.

- E não me sinto nem um pouco má.– ela sorriu para ele, que balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, e já que você tomou café com os Grifinórios e almoçou com os Sonserinos vai jantar comigo na mesa da corvinal.

- Certo Sargento Garcia!– ela bateu continência.

- E para hoje à noite, leve o Michel junto!

- Não vou precisar levar o pijama?

- Pode usar um dos meus!– e num gesto que a surpreendeu, deu um selinho, antes de voltar para a mesa da corvinal.

- Como vou usar um pijama dele, se ele não usa roupas para dormir?– Cassandra pediu, com a testa franzida.

Assustou-se com a expressão assassina que Severus tinha no rosto. Os olhos negros a fitaram um instante, sem dizer palavra, Severus levantou-se e saiu da mesa.

- Rachel sem querer ofender... mas acho bom você dar um jeito nisso. Esse mau humor todo ali é pura falta de beijo!– a grifinória falou, olhando o caminho por onde Severus tinha saído.

- Sabe, Cassandra, que pela primeira vez, concordo sem tirar nem por com você?– Rachel falou, pensativamente.

Eddie cuspiu o suco que estava tomando.

Notas:

Luci: voce lembrou do yuniasha e eu da Rachel... E a zoe, me respondeu o seguinte... "o que não faz a convivencia". Acho que por conta disso, podemos esperar o Severus soltando piadinhas infames, durante o grupo de estudos... Com relacao a Angie, não sabemos o que fazer para distingui-la das demais... pra nao confundir nem com a Rachel, nem com a Cass.. Alguma sugestao? Ultima questao do teu comentario:Ela ouviu. mas, como é tem o sangue Snape nas veias... tratou de fingir que nao escutou. (qual é o medico que cuida da audicao mesmo?)

Nota: Se houver comentários, sabado tem capitulo. se não.. só na semana do dia das maes, no sabado (ou no dia das maes, conforme a vontade da internet daqui.)


	17. Detenção

- Capitulo Dezessete-

_Detenção_

A noite prometia ser bem clara e iluminada, a lua nova brilhava intensamente. A detenção que McGonagall passara estava deixando Snape em pânico, pensar em passar quatro horas inteiras ouvindo Cassandra tagarelar não era nada agradável, ainda mais depois do almoço. Observou Cassandra sentada ao lado de Diego Garcia na mesa da Corvinal. Como ela ousava falar em "dormir" com o Garcia? Como coisa que ela era capaz de falar daquela maneira em publico.

- Ela é uma Cavendish, Snape!- murmurou Rachel a mesa do jantar depois de ouvir ele suspirar aborrecido pela vigésima vez consecutiva.

- Como é?- ele tirou os olhos da mesa da Corvinal e encarou a irmã- Esta lendo mentes agora esta?

- Não, mas a única coisa que faz Severus Snape suspirar só pode ser uma Cavendish.

- Um dia eu ainda arranco sua língua!

- Só por que eu sugeri, e depois você assumiu, que estava pensando na Cassandra?

- Ora e isso era difícil?- perguntou Eddie encarando os dois com um meio sorriso- Há meia hora que ele não tira os olhos da Cassandra!

Snape rilhou os dentes para o sonserino e voltou sua atenção para o prato a sua frente. Rachel se inclinou e murmurou.

- E ainda tem a detenção com a Sra Garcia han!

- Cala boca! E depois ela não é uma Garcia...

- Ainda não!- Eddie encarou Snape sorrindo- Mas se você não se apressar ele acabam se casando...

Encarou a mesa da Corvinal onde Diego, com o braço sobre o ombro da garota, lhe murmurava algo no ouvido.

- ...e com uma dúzia de filhos!

- Já imaginou como eles seriam?- perguntou Rachel para Eddie- Molequinhos com olhos azuis e cabelos loiros!- se voltou para Snape- E você sabe como os bebês são feitos não, maninho?

Snape a encarou com um olhar assassino e Rachel riu.

- Esta oficialmente com ciúmes!- disse ela rindo, encarou a mesa da Corvinal.

Cassandra pousou os olhos em Rachel. A morena sorriu e acenou, Cass forçou um meio sorriso. Rachel moveu os lábios em um "quer trocar?" apontando para Diego e depois para Snape. A grifinoria franziu o cenho e Rachel deu de ombros. Levantou-se.

- Vou nessa! Nos vemos na Sala comunal à noite!

Rachel encarou Cassandra, a Grifinória ainda a encarava curiosa, sorriu se inclinando e beijando Snape na bochecha.

- Você e ridícula!- Snape murmurou quando a morena saiu.

Encarou Cassandra, os dois se mediram por um instante, depois a atenção dela foi desviada por Diego. Snape se voltou para Eddie.

- Não vai com ela?

- Não, ela me proibiu. Disse que tinha algo importante para fazer!- franziu o cenho- Sabe o que ela anda aprontando?

- Como vou saber?- Snape se voltou o olhar para a mesa da Corvinal.

- Ora você é...- baixou a voz a um sussurro- irmão dela!

- Se você que anda grudado nela feito irmão siamês não sabe eu é que não vou saber!- falou Snape irritado, e se inclinou para o garoto- Se disser mais uma vez que sou o irmão dela vou providenciar uma bela temporada na enfermaria para você!

Snape levantou-se com zanga e seguiu para a sala de McGonagall mas exatamente como ele previa ela iria dar uma detenção dupla o que significava, além de achatar o traseiro esperando a Lady Garcia chegar, passar a noite em companhia de Cassandra.

Não demorou muito para a Grifinória chegar. A professora levantou-se a cumprimentando.

- É bom que já tenha chegado, não queremos nos atrasar.

Ela se dirigiu a porta e Snape a encarou.

- Não vamos cumprir a detenção aqui?- perguntou ele impressionado.

- Oh não! A professora Sprout pediu que vocês fossem passados a guarda dela, parece que há uma nova leva de Bubotúberas que precisam ser espremidas.

Cassandra fez uma careta e Snape se levantou a contra gosto.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas sr Snape, vocês foram pegos fora da cama depois do horário e agora devem ser punidos exemplarmente. Ande, ande não queremos nos atrasar.

A professora seguiu pelo corredor com presa, os dois a seguiam sem dizer uma palavra. O jardim estava claro pela luz da lua e não demoraram nada a chegar as estufas. McGonagall abriu a porta da estufa e Snape sentiu o cheiro conhecido de ervas e terra molhada, entrou logo atrás de Cassandra. A professora Sprout esperava com dois pares de luvas e um sorriso.

Rachel apressou o passo, entrou em uma sala vazia e empurrou a porta atrás de si, puxou uma classe e sentou-se sobre ela observando a porta. Não demorou muito para o trinco virar e a porta abrir.

- Finalmente!- disse ela quando a porta se abria devagar- Achei que ia levar um bolo!

- E quando eu te dei um bolo gatinha?

- Sirius?!

Rachel encarou o garoto e os olhos negros dele brilharam de malicia, ela riu pelo nariz.

- Esperava outra pessoa?- perguntou ele.

- Pela minha cara de surpresa deveria presumir que sim!

- Mas garanto que sou melhor que o _Ranhoso!_

- Quem falou em Snape aqui? Você presume as coisas de maneira errônea, meu querido, e depois se queixa de ser chamado de tolo pelas costas!

- Me chamam de tolo pelas costas?- perguntou ele descrente depois balançou a cabeça- O que está em jogo aqui é _com quem_ você vai se encontrar!

- Black não há jogo algum aqui!- ela se aproximou- Você está maluquinho...

- Não me diga que esta aqui só apreciando a beleza do lugar?- ele passou a mão na cintura dela e a puxou.

- A beleza do lugar? Como poderia se você acabou de chegar?- ela tocou os lábios dele com o indicador, depois inclinou o corpo para trás- É melhor ir embora, meu amante de... hum que dia é hoje mesmo? Ah sim sexta feira ... bem ele vai chegar logo e não quero brigas aqui!

- Você me diverte...

- Black, Black! O que os Marotos iriam dizer se te vissem beijando uma Sonserina?- ela se aproximou quase tocando os lábios aos dele.

- Hum... _manda ver?! _

Snape apanhou um par de luvas a contragosto e colocou o avental, Cassandra ao seu lado fez o mesmo. Os dois se aproximaram da fileira de Bubotúberas amarelas que pulsavam lentamente e a professora sorriu.

- Colham todo o pus, não percam nada!- e bateu palmas animada- Vou estar do outro lado da estufa adubando as mandrágoras! Divirtam-se!

- Bela concepção de diversão!- resmungou Cassandra quando ela já estava longe.

- Tivemos sorte de não pegar a Mcgonagall!- murmurou Snape a contra gosto.

Cassandra não falou nada.

- Tudo por sua culpa! Método anticoncepcional! Francamente! _Só você mesmo_...

- Queria que eu dissesse o que? Que estávamos na floresta com um lobisomem e um vampiro?

Ela falava com tanta raiva que espremeu uma Bubotúberas com tanta força que ela estourou e o pus voou até o cabelo dela. Cassandra soltou um gemido e Snape se apresou em conjurar um lenço. Puxou a garota e tratou de limpar o pus. Cassandra tentou fugir

- Para quieta sua burrinha!- reclamou ele- Não sabe o que essa coisa pode fazer com sua pele?

Ela deu um muxoxo de impaciência quando ele segurou o queixo dela e tirou o pus dos cabelos ainda tingidos de negros. Snape puxou uma mecha de cabelos e sentiu o cheiro de rosas que emanava dela, os olhos dos dois se encontraram e ele ficou escarlate, Cassandra se afastou depressa.

- O que acha que sua namoradinha vai pensar?- perguntou ela de costas para ele.

- Namoradinha? Do que esta falando?

- Rachel...!

Cassandra se voltou, Snape riu.

- Ela não é minha namoradinha e depois...- ele se calou.

- E depois o que?

Ele riu.

- Acho que ela esta afim do Black!- fez uma careta de nojo.

- Pobre do pulguentinho!

Snape se voltou para a bandeja com as bubotúberas.

- Melhor voltarmos ao trabalho!

Rachel se deixou levar pelo beijo, as mãos de Sirius prendendo sua cintura com firmeza, o cheiro de colônia lhe deixando tonta. Ela se afastou devagar.

- Se você conhecesse minha família...!- disse ela com um misto de ironia e mistério.

- O que tem?- perguntou ele beijando-lhe a nuca.

- Nada! Ei da pra me soltar.- rindo ela tentou se desvencilhar.

- Não!- ele a puxou pra perto.

- Esqueceu que vou com você no baile quarta?

- É muito tempo para esperar...

E a puxou para mais um beijo. A porta abriu com um rangido e alguém entrou.

- Rachel Glenn me traindo com esse animal?- perguntou uma voz gutural.

Os dois se afastaram e Sirius se voltou, postando-se à frente da garota que agora ria.

- Eu disse que hoje era dia do amante de sexta!

Diego Garcia riu e concordou.

- Isso mesmo amante de sexta!

- Achei que fosse noivo da Cavendish!- falou Sirius com um quê de impaciência.

Rachel caiu na risada.

- Sim mas noivos às vezes sabem mais sobre Historia da magia do que namorados!

- Historia da Magia?- ele perguntou, então olhou ao redor, a mesa em que ela estivera sentada estava atulhada de livros e Diego entrara carregando o mais grosso deles. Então riu e se voltou para Rachel- Namorados?

- Ah não te contei? Você esta na lista! Entre o Dieguinho ali e o Severus!

- Muito engraçado!- Sirius cruzou os braços no peito.

- Ué achei que você era o tipo de cara liberal...

Sirius encheu o peito para falar mas Diego o interrompeu.

- Vamos estudar ou não?

- Claro!! Sirius querido quer nos acompanhar?- ela sorriu para ele.

- Nem em sonho!- e dando um beijo em Rachel saiu, não sem antes dizer a Diego- Se tocar nela eu acabo com você!

- Uma boa noite pra você também!- retrucou Garcia indo se postar ao lado de Rach.

A porta se fechou com um estalido, ele se voltou para ela com olhar zombeteiro.

- Pena eu não estar aqui no dia do baile!

- Deixa eu adivinhar, Cassandra abriu aquela enorme boca que ela tem?

- E como não iria? Eu a convidei pro baile!- suspirou- Melhor assim, preciso ir para casa, aniversario de falecimento de minha avó! Foi sorte meu avô ter falado com Dumbledore para ele me deixar ir!

- Eu lamento...- Rachel se voltou para ele- E porque a Cassandra não vai com você?

- Ah ela não vai porque quem vai celebrar a cerimônia é o reverendo Joseph!

- E?– perguntou Rach encolhendo os ombros curiosa.

- Bem...- ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos divertido- É que se a cass estiver na igreja, ela dorme!

Ele encolheu os ombros enquanto Rachel ria, Diego e se voltou para a mesa.

- Vamos a farra?

Rachel choramingou e ele a puxou e a sentou na mesa em frente.

Snape apertou a bubotúberas com força, o liquido amarelo escorreu, ele virou o rosto para o lado fugindo do cheiro forte e deu de cara com Cassandra. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto contraído, ele sorriu, ate assim ela ficava bonita. Ouviram um estralo quando a porta se fechou. Cassandra se voltou curiosa.

- Onde esta a Sprout?

- Sei lá!- disse Snape olhando ao redor. Tirou as luvas e saiu andando por entre as fileiras de plantas.

- Professora Sprout?!- Chamou Cassandra e Snape se assustou. O Sonserino se voltou com zanga. Cassandra o havia seguido silenciosa feito gato.

- Tá maluca?

- Ah quié Snape?

- Porque não ficou lá?

- Eu... é...- ela olhou para a mesa e Snape entendeu, havia uma enorme planta roxa que esticava os tentáculos e se enroscava ao pé da mesa onde eles estiveram trabalhando minutos atrás.

- Hum!- fez ele com ar superior.

- Ah faz o favor de continuar procurando?

- Procurando? Pirou? Ela não esta aqui e no meu bolso é que não cabe!

- Você é tão infantil Snape!- falou ela irritante e voltou-se para a porta- É muito simples, a professora devia estar envolvida demais no trabalho que esqueceu que estávamos sobre sua tutela.

Snape cruzou os braços e riu. Cassandra parou em frente a porta e puxou a varinha.

- _Alorromora!-_ ordenou, mas nada aconteceu- Ah qualé! _ALORROMORA!_

Nada.

- Não vai funcionar!

- E quer me dizer porque não "oh grande sábio das portas fechadas"?- ela se voltou furiosa.

- As estufas três, quatro e nove são proibidas para alunos, principalmente à noite! São trancadas com feitiços e caso você saiba a senha ela, _a porta.._.- sublinhou a ultima palavra- não vai se abrir.

- Ótimo e agora o que faremos?

- Esperar que a professora Sprout volte!

Cassandra expirou o ar deixando os ombros caírem.

No outro lado no castelo, Rachel entrou na sala Comunal com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, não sabia ao certo se era pelo beijo que recebera ou se pelo fato de estar muito bem treinada para a prova de terça. Atirou os livros sobre a mesa e riu.

- Ou você conseguiu algo que queria ou sua madrasta bateu as botas!- sussurrou alguém em seu ouvido.

Rachel sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo e se voltou sorrindo.

- Infelizmente, que eu saiba, a jararaca ainda esta viva! Mas se quer saber consegui o que queria sim!

- Ah estão vai me contar o que andava fazendo até agora?- perguntou Eddie sorrindo.

- Você não iria acreditar!- ela se sentou em uma poltrona perto- E o Severus?

- Tente!- retrucou ele- Ainda não voltou da detenção! Vai ver a Cavendish conseguiu enche-lo de beijos!

- Enche-lo de brotoejas você quer dizer! Eu estava estudando, Historia da Magia para ser mais exata!

Eddie riu.

- Espero que esteja rindo da piada das brotoejas!

- Nem em sonho Rachel Glenn estudaria Historia da Magia!

Rachel lhe mostrou a língua. Ele riu

- Bem vou me deitar! Você vem?

- Não fica bem eu ir dormir com você _gatinho_!- retrucou seria- Mas agradeço, vou esperar meu irmão!

Ele riu e se voltou.

- Minha cama é grande o suficiente para você e seu senso de humor! Boa noite!

Ela riu lhe mandando um beijo e ficou observando as chamas se apagarem com vagarosas na lareira.

- Esta frio aqui!- resmungou Cass.

- O que queria? Estamos no inverno.

- Jura?- perguntou ela com ironia- E onde esta a maldita da Sprout?

Snape não respondeu, seus piores temores estavam se tornando reais. Sprout não voltara e já passava da meia noite, na certa ela só iria encontra-los na manha seguinte quando abrisse as estufas para a aula matinal e com certeza os dois já teriam se tornado picolés isso se não fossem devorados por aquela maldita planta que teimava em se enroscar no tornozelo de Cassandra.

- Acha que ela esqueceu que estamos aqui?

- É o mais provável!- suspirou ele- Acho que teremos que nos virar por aqui!

- Vamos congelar se ficarmos aqui!

Snape olhou ao redor procurando algo que os ajudasse a se aquecer.

- Snape!- chamou ela, ele não respondeu- _Severus_!

- Quer ficar quieta! Estou tentando me concentrar!- falou ele irritado.

- Desculpe se te interrompo com minhas paranóias, mas não sinto mais a ponta dos pés!

- E acha que eu também não estou congelando?– perguntou ele puxando algumas pedras para perto da parede.

- Com esse coração de pedra? Diria que não!

- Gracinha!- ele arrumou as pedras em circulo.

- O que esta fazendo?- Cass se aproximou com curiosidade. Snape murmurou algo e uma pequena chama azulada se acendeu. Cass estalou a língua em aprovação.- Agora só falta uns Masmelows!

- Fique aqui!- disse ele se afastando. Cass não tinha a menor intenção de obedece-lo mas também não tinha a menor intenção de abandonar o calor da luz bruxuleante.

Snape voltou após alguns minutos com uma coberta e estendeu no chão.

- Aonde arrumou isso?

- Serve para aquecer as Mandrágoras, mas elas estão todas juntas não vão se importar se eu pegar um dos cobertores emprestado.

Ele encostou-se à parede e estendeu a coberta sobre si. Cassandra o olhou interrogativa.

- Vem!- chamou ele levantando a ponta.

- Não espera que eu divida essa coberta suja com você, espera?- ela empinou o nariz para ele.

- Na verdade eu esperava que você não quisesse morrer de frio. Mas se não quiser...

- Não!- falou ela tremendo, ficou vermelha, depois empinou o queixo com dignidade e foi sentar-se ao lado de Snape.

Ficaram muito tempo sentados lado a lado observando a chama tremular até que a cabeça de Cassandra caiu sobre o ombro de Severus. Ele riu e ela acordou com um susto.

- Desculpe!- disse ela bocejando.

- Tudo bem, é melhor dormirmos!- murmurou olhando ao redor

Snape se levantou e apanhou um velho macacão que estava pendurado perto da porta, dobrou-o com cuidado e fez um travesseiro, deitou-se e aconchegou Cassandra sobre o peito, não soube se ela não protestara por sono ou por querer estar com ele. Puxou a coberta até o queixo da garota. Ele sentiu Cassandra esfregar o nariz sobre seu suéter.

- Quer um lenço?- perguntou ele caustico

- Deixa de ser bobo!- resmungou ela sonolenta- É por isso que tenho um urso! A mania de coçar o nariz com o urso é de criança!

Snape riu mas antes que pudesse retrucar ela já cairá no sono. Ele passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e seus dedos tocaram os cabelos, não se conteve e ficou brincando com uma mecha de cabelos olhando para o teto e sorrindo.

- Rachel! Rach!- uma voz masculina a chamava muito distante, estava sentada sobre uma pedra ao lado do lago e Snape estava parado a frente dela com um chapéu de bruxo enterrado até as orelhas, ele tentava tirar o chapéu mas parecia grudado.

- Maldita Cavendish!- gritava ele vermelho de esforço e ela ria, ria tanto que sentia sua barriga doer. Riu ate seu corpo começar a tremer.

- Acorda tampinha!

A garota abriu os olhos, Eddie a chacoalhava com vontade. Ela se levantou num pulo.

- Cadê o Severus?

- Bom dia para você também!

- Eddie, estou falando serio!

- Ele já levantou!- Eddie a olhava intrigado

- Não levantou não! Ele nem sequer voltou da detenção!

Ela mordeu o lábio e saiu ventando. Eddie corria em seu encalço. Parou a porta da sala da Professora McGonagall mas ela não estava lá.

- Salão Principal!- falou Rach e eles seguiram quase correndo.

- Angie!- chamou Lílian Evans por sobre Beatrice. A loira estava no Salão principal e sorriu para a ruiva.

Desviou seu caminho e foi sentar-se a mesa da Grifinória à frente de Lily.

- Viu Cassandra por ai?- perguntou Alice. Angie Franziu o cenho.

- Cassandra? Ela não esta no dormitório?

- Não, nem na Torre de astronomia!- retrucou Beatrice.

- Procuramos em todos os locais prováveis! Ela sumiu!

- Ora Alice então procure nos locais improváveis!- Angie apanhou um pedaço de pão e disse sem preocupação- No quarto de um certo Monitor sonserino!

- Esse é justamente o problema!- falou Lílian arrancando o pão da mão da Sonserina- Ela tinha uma detenção com Snape ontem à noite e não voltou!

- Não acha mesmo que Snape a enfeitiçou?- Angie riu. Não Lílian não achava que Snape tivesse feito algo com Cassandra seu medo era que a garota estivera à solta em Hogwarts a noite. Conhecia muito bem a historia que a loira tinha com os vampiros, seu medo era que eles a tivessem raptado.

- Lílian meu anjo!- falou uma voz distante.

- Ah vê se vai plantar abóboras Potter!- retrucou ela olhando para ele, então seu olhar brilhou e seus lábios sorriram- _Potter!_

- Ah não!- falou ele se encolhendo- Isso não é bom!

- Vocês podem nos ajudar!

- Boa!- Alice concordou- Vamos nos dividir e procurar.

- Oba eu fico com a Lilinha!- berrou Tiago.

A ruiva girou os olhos e se levantou, e se encaminhou para a mesa da Corvinal. Parou ao lado de Diego e se inclinou.

- Hum Garcia!- chamou a atenção dele- Viu Cassandra por ai?

- Não, porque?- ele a encarou preocupado.

- Bem...- ela pensou se deveria contar- Bem ela sumiu. Achei melhor perguntar a você antes de começar a procurar!

- Não a vi!- ele se levantou- E Cassandra não é de sumir! Venha vou ajuda-los!

Eles saíram seguidos por um grupinho agitado que caminhava apressado.

Rachel vinha gingando pelo corredor, encontrou a Professora Minerva falando com uma segundanista e se aproximou sem pedir licença.

- Professora!- chamou ela- Preciso de sua ajuda!

Minerva se voltou e observou a aluna com curiosidade.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou preocupada.

- Snape sumiu!- falo Eddie- Não voltou da detenção de ontem!

- Como pode?- Minerva encarou a aluninha que agora os olhava interessada.- Anne falo com você depois! E vocês, venham comigo, vamos falar com a professora Sprout!

Rachel encarou Eddie e ele deu de ombros. Seguiram pelo corredor até o salão principal. Minerva entrou no salão com agilidade e deu de cara com um grupinho compacto e barulhento.

- Senhorita Evans o que estão fazendo?- perguntou ela vendo o bolinho reunido e discutindo.

- Professora Minerva! Calem a boca!- Lílian se voltou para Sirius e Tiago que agora imitavam uma Cassandra sendo devorada pela lula gigante e então se voltou para a professora- Graças a Merlim!

- Precisamos de ajuda!- falou Beatrice se aproximando.

- Não me digam que Cassandra sumiu?- perguntou Minerva as encarando duvidosa.

- Não é que...- começou Alice e arregalou os olhos- Como sabe?

- Eu desconfiava! Esperem um minuto aqui! Todos vocês!- falou ela quando Rachel fez questão de segui-la.

A professora se dirigiu até a mesa dos professores e se curvou para a professora Sprout. Rachel voltou os olhos para Lílian.,

- Então a imbecil da Cavendish também sumiu?

- Do que esta falando Glenn?- Angie se aproximou perigosa.- Não me diga que perdeu o namoradinho?

Rachel balançou a cabeça com dignidade.

- Snape também desapareceu!- contou Eddie dando de ombros para Rach.

Os olhos de Rachel brilharam e ela se voltou com fúria para Lílian.

- Aposto como Cassandra raptou, ou... sei lá acabou prendendo o Severus em algum lugar!- os punhos dela estavam fechados.

Lílian riu e encarou a morena com tamanha força que pareceu ferver.

- É mais fácil o Severus estar usando a Cass em uma de suas poções!

As garotas aplaudiram, em concordância e os garotos pararam para observar as duas. Uma aura emanava de cada uma delas e pareciam prestes a partir uma para cima da outra. Rachel deu um passo em direção a Lílian, baixando a voz a um sussurro.

- Se Cassandra fez algo a Severus eu juro que vai guardar o que sobrar dela em uma caixa de sapatos.

- Se _Snape_ fez algo a Cassandra _eu_ juro que vou bater tanto nele que nem a própria mãe vai reconhece-lo!

Angie deixou cair o queixo com a declaração de Lílian, Tiago berrou um _"essa é minha garota" _e Sirius encarou Rachel preocupado, mas a garota não pode retrucar porque Minerva vinha em direção a eles com Sprout ao seu encalço.

- Como pude esquecer?- murmurava ela.

- Acabamos de descobrir o mistério!- Minerva se dirigiu para o grupo- Papoula ficou entretida com as Mandrágoras que esqueceu dos alunos em detenção!

- E?- perguntou Rach

- Deixa de ser burra!- retrucou Angie e Minerva teve que segurar a Sonserina para ela não bater na loira- Os dois estão presos na estufa!

Rachel se voltou com fúria e seguiu a passos firmes, foi seguida pelas professoras e logo depois por Lílian e os garotos. Quando chegaram as estufas não ouviram som algum. Sirius cutucou Lílian.

- Acha que eles estão mortos?

Ela lhe deu um olhar assassino quando a professora destrancava a porta.

- Olhando assim ate parece que eles não se odeiam!- murmurou ele para a ruiva.

A porta se abriu com um rangido e Rachel foi a primeira a entrar, não demorou muito para ela reconhecer o irmão abraçado a Cassandra Cavendish, ouviu Lílian exclamar sobre seu ombro e sentiu o sangue ferver. Então ela estivera todo esse tempo preocupada com ele e o imbecil passara a noite toda abraçado a Cassandra?

- Severus Prince Snape!- chamou ela e ouviu Angie perguntar a Beatrice como ela conhecia o nome do meio do Monitor.

Snape não se mexeu, mas Cassandra abriu os olhos com languidez.

- Glenn!- murmurou com a voz embargada de sono- Suma do meu sonho e só volte quando a aula da morsa começar.

Voltou a fechar os olhos e a se recostar em Severus, Tiago e Sirius seguraram o riso.

- Solta logo meu...- Rachel fez questão de pular sobre a garota mas foi impedida por Eddie.

- Lily, se eu começar a jogar que a cada vez que a Cass some vai ser encontrada com o digníssimo monitor Snape, acho que vou faz a minha mesada dobrar umas cinco vezes... que acha?

Ao ouvir a voz de Angélica Cassandra abriu os olhos assustada e sentou-se ereta. Observou o grupo e fez uma careta cutucando Severus com o cotovelo.

- Hum... bom dia!- murmurou ela, Snape resmungou e ela cutucou-o mais forte.

Ele sentou-se reclamando e encarou Rachel depois a prof.ª Minerva que observava tudo com os braços cruzados, os lábios eram só um risco de tão comprimidos.

- Finalmente!- exclamou ele.

Cassandra tinha os olhos pregados em Diego, ele por sua vez parecia que havia levado um murro.

- Acho que vou sugerir para o diretor aumentar as portas do castelo! Que acha Cassandra?- e então aumentou a voz- Para que eu possa passar por elas!

Sirius e Tiago não conseguiram agüentar e caíram na risada. A prof.ª Minerva lhes lançou um olhar fulminante.

- E pra Glenn também!- acrescentou Angie cruzando os braços.

Rachel se voltou furiosa mas não fez nada.

- Muito bem!- falou Sprout passando pelos garotos- Preciso me desculpar por tê-los deixado aqui toda à noite, mas vejo que se arranjaram bem!

Snape fez um barulho com a garganta enquanto se levantava e arrumava as vestes. Cassandra ainda encarava Diego com o rosto contraído.

- Quanto aos dois passarem a noite fora da cama...- começou Minerva.

- Não pode dar mais uma detenção a eles!- exclamou Rachel- Passaram a noite fora da cama por culpa da prof.ª Sprout!

- Sei me defender, obrigado Rachel!

A morena mostrou a língua para Severus. Minerva descontraiu os lábios.

- Ela tem razão! Mas quero vê-los em sala de aula nos daqui a quinze minutos.

Diego passou por Snape.

- Conversamos depois_, Snape!-_ murmurou ele e segurou Cassandra pela mão a ajudando a levantar.

Rachel puxou o irmão pela mão e saiu da Estufa.

- Não acredito!- esbravejou ela quando eles seguiam pelo jardim- Estive preocupada com você a noite toda e você agarrado a Cassandra!

- Queria o que? Que morrêssemos de frio?

- Preferia um irmão congelado a um que dormiu com uma grifinória!- falou ela se voltando. Então se deu conta.

- É Severus, quero ver você se livrar dessa!- murmurou Eddie.

- Droga! Com Potter e Black lá não vai demorar para Hogwarts inteira saber!

- É maninho, pensou nisso só agora foi?- ela encarou o irmão seria mas depois sorriu- E então beijou ela ou não?

Snape soltou um urro e se voltou para o castelo, já era bastante ruim lembrar da cara do Potter quando ele acordou sem ter Eddie e Rachel rindo como tolos.

Severus sentou-se atrás de Rachel e Eddie na aula e poções, os garotos olhavam para ele e riam sem nem disfarçar. Como preverá a noticia de que um monitor Sonserino havia sido encontrado na estufa três com uma Grifinória se espalhara por Hogwarts como rastilho de pólvora. Observou os Grifinórios que o encaravam em um misto de comicidade e raiva. Na certa achavam que ele seduzira ou enfeitiçara Cassandra porque nunca uma Grifinória dormiria com um Sonserino.

- Bom dia Monitor!- falou Nicole com um sorriso irônico- Dormiu bem?

- Cai fora Vargas!- falou Rachel com raiva.

- Ah ficou com ciúmes é Glenn? Não se preocupe você ainda é a preferida dele!- falou Amelie rindo.

- É, a preferida da Sonserina!

Snape fechou o punho com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos.

- Me conta!- perguntou Nicole se inclinando sobre a mesa de Snape- É verdade que as Grifinórias rugem quando os garotos tocam nelas?

Snape se levantou.

- Tanto quanto quando dizem que você é bonita, Vargas!- Nicole se endireitou e encarou Angelica, que falara. - É melhor tomar cuidado ou vai morder a língua e morrer envenenada! Agora porque não vai lamber o chão e não nos deixa em paz?

Nicole se voltou com dignidade e sorriu maliciosa para as outras meninas.

- Queria estar no lugar a Cavendish é, Malfoy?

Angie balançou na cabeça em sinal de pena e nojo. Voltou-se para Snape que agora se sentava sem encara-la. Angélica encarou-o com sua melhor cara de Minerva.

- Eu acredito, Snape, quando você e a Cass dizem que não aconteceu nada!

Snape não respondeu, mas respirou aliviado.

- O que eu não consigo acreditar, é que você foi incompetente o suficiente para sequer beija-la! Desse jeito vou ter vergonha de ser sonserina!

- Incompetente? Porque não a Cassandra? Ela não podia ter feito isso?- perguntou Rachel se voltando furiosa

- Não!- a loira nem a olhou.

- E porque não?- Eddie segurou o riso.

- Porque é Grifinória!

- Não entendi!- Rachel a encarou com desconfiança

- Típico!- Angie resmungou, fazendo Rachel estreitar os olhos- Cass jamais vai beijar qualquer outro garoto que não seja o Diego, porque ela tem uma coisa chamada honra!

Ficou em silêncio um segundo depois concluiu com um sorriso.

- E nesse aspecto grifinórios são meio retardados! Mas quando destravam... São mais quentes que um vulcão!

- Malfoy, como você tem coragem de vir dizer isso na minha frente?- Rachel esbravejou irritada.

- Se não quer que eu diga isso na sua frente, o que você acha de virar de costas, Glenn?

Eddie caiu na gargalhada, enquanto Severus sorria levemente, Rachel levantou-se irritada mas o prof.º Slughorn entrou na sala seguido por Cassandra, todos ficaram em silêncio e sentaram-se.

- Ótimo!- disse ele interpretando o silêncio erroneamente- Vamos começar a aula hoje com uma poção simples...!

A turma acompanhou Cassandra entrar com o nariz empinado de dignidade e sentar-se ao lado de Lílian Evans, Snape lançou um olhar a Grifinória mas ela parecia que estava o ignorando porque quando o notou virou-se para frente e não olhou mais na direção dele.

Valeth: bem... a conversa (nos olhamos com olhar malvado) decidimos que vai acontecer em algum momento... nos capítulos posteriores, certo? Quanto a detenção... o capitulo acima te diz algo? Do Diego não podemos dizer nada. Ele está muito bem protegido pela Cass. Relação Eddie-Rachel? Como um bonitão acaba junto com uma burra cegueta? (prometo zoe, nunca mais responder como se fosse a cass, então, não grita com eu!) Sirius sobrevivente? Bem que alguém vai gostar disso... Qaunto ao Remo, não devia dar ouvidos para a Angie. Afinal de contas, monitor, teoricamente, não deveria compactuar com o demônio loiro. Se nós dissermos do QUE exatamente a Cass se vingou, juramos que você ainda vai achar pouco. Mas... depois dessa carta, prometemos que semana que vem tem capitulo! Beijos!

Luci:

Respondendo... obrigada. Nos esforçamos ao maximo para atazanar a vida do tio Sev, e te garanto que os pensamentos impuros que devem ter passado pela mente dele, nós nem sonhamos em reproduzir, afinal, somos criaturas puras e angelicais... a resposta para o teu ps é essa:

"- Eu avisei que ela iria ter uma bela surpresa, se tomasse o suco de amoras que estava na mesa.

- Suco de amoras? – Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Na verdade, Poção para Colorir. Eu iria testar, mas como ontem a Cass estava tão desanimada... achei que podia passar esse "presentinho" para ela."

Estamos providenciando a agilizacao, não se preocupe.

Gabrielle: Espero que continue lendo e gostando!Se tiver mais um comentário, a atualização vai acontecer no sábado dia das mães.


	18. o baile do dia dos namorados

- Capitulo Dezoito -

O Baile do Dia dos Namorados 

A quarta feira chegou com a velocidade de um foguete, os alunos estavam em polvorosa para a festa de dias dos namorados de Slughorn, pena que ela deveria terminar mais cedo que o habitual, pois o dia seguinte haveria aulas normalmente. Todos os convidados tinham recebido permissão para andar pelo castelo até as onze horas o que para muitos significava passear pelos corredores sem Filch em seus calcanhares, mas para outros (como por exemplo para Tiago Potter) era uma tortura emocional já que não eram convidados e teriam que passar a noite sentados nas suas salas comunais.

Severus vestiu a casaca e se observou no grande espelho do dormitório, torceu o nariz para a própria imagem, estava sentindo-se amarrado. Sem contar que parecia um imbecil com aquela roupa de gala, tornou a tirar a casaca. Nem amarrado iria ao baile, não se importava com que Slugue iria dizer, ele não iria e pronto. A porta se abriu com suavidade.

- Hum!- falou Rach entrando- Sevynho de bainho tomado...- ela farejou o ar- _e_ usando colônia!

- Não enche Glenn!

- Ah qualé maninho? Você tá muito gatinho sabia?

Ela se aproximou olhando o espelho por cima do ombro do garoto.

- E cheirosinho também! Assim até a grifinória vai ter que admitir...

- Eu não quero que Grifinória nenhuma admita nada!- falou ele irritado se desvencilhando- E depois não vou ao baile.

- Ah mas vai sim! Acha que me arrumei toda pra ficar aqui?

Pela primeira vez ele encarou a irmã. Ela usava um vestido prateado tomara que caia com uma echarpe, também prata, sobre os ombros, os cabelos presos em um coque com alguns fios caindo levemente, o pingente que ele lhe dera de presente adornando o busto. Ela sorriu.

- Viu! Sua irmãzinha também sabe ficar hum... _mulherzinha!_

Ele riu.

- Não esta achando que vou com você, esta?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Desculpe já tenho par!

- Eddie já foi com a irritante da Fage!

- Não é o Eddie! Mas o que importa não sou eu é você! Venha cá!

Ela o puxou e o forçou a encarar o espelho. Pegou a casaca e o vestiu, passou as mãos sobre os ombros dele como se limpasse uma eventual sujeira.

- Maninho, quando você casar espero que me convide para ser madrinha!

- Deixa de bobagem!- falou ele se voltando.

Ela sorriu.

- Vamos vai ser divertido, agora ponha um sorriso nessa cara...- ele sorriu amarelo- Tá esquece o sorriso! É melhor descer e ir andando, não vai querer perder o show não é?

- Show? Que show?- perguntou Severus a acompanhando até a porta.

- Não soube? Slugue contratou um cão adestrado! Um poodle pelo que soube, ele dança, canta e dá piruetas!

Rachel acompanhou Snape até a porta do Salão principal e se despediu dizendo que iria esperar ali. Snape a deixou relutante e seguiu sozinho para o baile. Quando chegou a porta da sala de Slughorn ela se abriu com um solavanco e um Sirius Black arfante saiu esbarrando nele.

- Foi mal!- berrou ele sem nem notar em quem esbarrara. Snape levantou a sobrancelha e entrou.

A sala magicamente ampliada estava enfeitada com tons de vermelho e dourado, as mesas abarrotadas de comida, tinha coraçõezinhos e flores completando a decoração espalhafatosa. Havia muitos casais e poucos solteiros, um grupinho de alunas do primeiro ano riu abanando para Snape. O garoto levantou a sobrancelha e retirou uma taça de Hidromel da bandeja que o elfo próximo carregava. Olhou ao redor enquanto bebericava e acabou se engasgando.

Cassandra Cavendish estava encostada a mesa de petiscos com o olhar enfadado. Os cabelos ainda tingidos de negro, presos nas laterais com flores ao estilo espanhol. O vestido verde oliva rodado fez um movimento ondulante quando ela se voltou. Snape analisou as costas desnudas da garota e levantou a sobrancelha, o decote em V ia até quase a cintura.

- E você tenta negar que ela é bonita!- ouviu um sussurro.

Ele se voltou com ferocidade. Eddie riu, estivera parado atrás dele observando. O garoto destacava-se da multidão com as vestes cor de vinho e sorriu quando percebeu que Snape se zangara.

- Viu Rachel por ai?

- Ela já vem!- falou ele áspero- Esta esperando o par dela. Sabe quem é ele?

- Não mas ela me disse que ele era bem... hum como foi mesmo... ah sim _"gatinho"!-_ disse Eddie desapontado.

- Em todo caso acho que é Grifinório!- comentou Snape emburrado- Ela o está esperando em frente ao Salão.

Os dois se encararam por um instante.

- Black!- falaram juntos.

Fage se aproximou com as taças de hidromel e sorriu para Severus.

- Sobre o que estavam conversando?- perguntou ela entregando a taça para Eddie.

- Comentando como a Cavendish esta bonita hoje!- falou Eddie rindo.

A garota olhou ao redor e lançou um olhar de desagrado a Grifinória.

- Vocês acham? O que um belo vestido não faz!

- Às vezes ele não faz por merecer, não é?- lançou um olhar azedo a ruiva- Desculpe preciso ir. Ah e belo vestido _Fage_!

Ele disse as ultimas palavras com ironia e lançou um olhar de nojo a Eddie antes de sair. Melissa observou o vestido rosa e encarou Eddie.

- Algo errado?

Ele engasgou com o drinque quando balançava a cabeça negativamente.

No salão Principal Rachel esperava impaciente, será que Sirius viria busca-la? Se ele não viesse ela iria quebrar todos os ossos dele. Voltou-se com fúria no olhar e viu Sirius descer correndo as escadas.

- Está atrasado!- falou ela rindo.

- Desculpe- arfou ele- Bem mas estou aqui não estou! Você esta linda sabia?

- É claro que eu sabia Black!- falou ela subindo as escadas- Fui eu quem escolheu o vestido!

Ele a seguiu, segurando o braço dela enquanto ela ria. Os dois chegaram a festa e Rachel procurou Cassandra com o olhar, a encontrou e piscou. A grifinória sorriu maldosa e sumiu no meio da multidão.

- Hum Gatinho!- chamou ela, Sirius olhava preocupado ao redor.

- Que?- perguntou assustado. Ela riu.

- Vou ali falar com Eddie, depois dançamos certo?

- Tá!

Ela se afastou rindo. Sirius correu até a mesa de petiscos mas Cassandra não estava mais lá olhou ao redor.

- Que belo par é você!- falou uma voz feminina as costas dele- Me deixou plantada aqui por quase meia hora!

- Desculpe Cassandra mas eu... eu... estava com dor de barriga!

Cassandra teve que se conter para não rir, as palavras "safado e sem-vergonha" flutuando em sua mente.

- Tadinho dele! Vamos ter que te animar um pouco! Vem vamos dançar.

A dois passos de distância Snape os observava. Então Cassandra tinha vindo no baile com Sirius Black? Apertou a taça com força e sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido. Não podia acreditar que ela estava dançando e rindo com o imbecil do Black, sentiu vontade de ir ate lá e arrancar o black dos braços dela e lhe dar uma boa lição... Então se deu conta de que não era nada de Cassandra, e que ela poderia ir ao baile com quem ela desejasse.

Cassandra rodopiava com Sirius e ria, o garoto nem podia imaginar o que estava guardado para ele. Esperou que ele se sentisse cansado e olhou ao redor. Rachel os observava divertida.

- Que tal bebermos algo?- perguntou Sirius lembrando-se de Rachel.

- Ótimo! Vou até a mesa e você arranja as bebidas.

Ela se voltou para o lado que Rachel estava, um suor frio correu pelo rosto do garoto. Ele a segurou pela cintura.

- Não por ai! Está cheio. Vamos sentar naquela mesa lá!- apontou para mesa ao lado oposto a Sonserina.

- Mas é tão escondida, mal iremos poder ver a pista!- reclamou Cass com um sorriso.

- Acredite você não vai querer ver a pista!- murmurou ele passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Que disse?

- Que lá é mais ventilado e está quase vazio.

Ela deu de ombros e saiu. Sirius bufou e se voltou. Rachel o observava com cara de inocente.

- Rach? Está ai há muito tempo?

- Não, porque? Não deveria estar?- ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Não! É que não havia visto você!

- Estava conversando com outra garota?- perguntou zangada

- Não eu...

- Sirius Black se te pego com outra garota acabo com sua raça!

- Não é nada disso Rachel! Só que eu não havia visto você ou teria ido a você mais rápido.

Ela o olhou desconfiada e depois sorriu.

- Então vamos dançar?

- Agora?

- Não ano que vem!

Ela o arrastou para pista de dança, sentiu que as costas dele estavam úmidas de suor e riu. Mais a diante Cassandra sentou-se na mesa e procurou um vulto prata. Sorriu para Rachel, mas percebeu que a garota olhava Sirius com um sorriso um tanto bobo demais.

- Ah não faça isso Glenn!- murmurou ela.

- Preocupada com a Rachel?- perguntou uma voz as costas dela. Cassandra nem precisou se voltar, somente pelo seu coração disparado percebeu quem era.

- Não é da sua conta _Snape_!

Severus olhou para pista de dança e encarou Rachel com olhar desconfiado.

- Ela está com o Black?

- Pelo que eu sei o cara de cabelos escuros e cheio de pulgas continua sendo o Black!

Severus se voltou com o olhar surpreso.

- Eu achei que ele tinha vindo com você!

- E veio!- disse ela simplesmente.

- Então porque...

Uma luz acendeu no fundo do cérebro de Severus. Cassandra o encarou curiosa.

- Se é assim!- disse ele com a voz mais leve - Bom baile para os três!

- Se for assim? Do que esta falando Severus?- ela provocou, para saber até onde ele entendera.

- Posso não conhecer você tão bem...- ela viu a aura dele avisar que mentia- mas conheço muito bem a Rach! E acredite nem em sonho ela dividiria um cara!

- Deve ser por isso que ela cuida tanto para que nenhuma menina se aproxime de você!

Cassandra se voltou com uma fúria gélida no olhar, ele sorriu malicioso.

- Não pense que uma mulher pode mandar em mim Cavendish!- se inclinou diminuindo a voz- Ao contrario de seu noivinho eu não recebo ordens!

Ele se endireitou e saiu com passos largos, Cassandra não respondeu porque a proximidade dele a deixara um pouco tonta. A dois passos de distância Sirius se recusou a dar mais uma volta.

- Gatinha, estou tonto!- falou ele parando- E cansado de tanto dançar.

- Nos não dançamos nem meia hora!

- Meia hora!- assustou-se ele- Eu preciso... preciso ir ao banheiro!

- Ah não! Vamos dançar mais um pouquinho!- ela fez beicinho.

- Bem vou ao banheiro e depois dançamos!- disse olhando ao redor.

- Tá mas na volta me traga uma cerveja amanteigada!

Ele saiu correndo e quase caiu quando se aproximou da mesa de Cassandra, ela o encarou curiosa.

- Voltei!- falou ele feliz.

- Isso eu vi Black! Mas cadê?- ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Cadê o que?

- As bebidas!- falou ela devagar como se ele fosse um lesado.

- Ah...é...hum já volto!

- Traga Hidromel!- gritou ela quando ele saia. Correu até a mesa de bebidas e pegou duas taças de Hidromel, na metade do salão alguém lhe segurou a cintura.

- Peguei!- sorriu Rachel.

O garoto se assustou e deixou uma das taças cair.

- Que susto!- falou ele abaixando e pegando a taça partida.

- Que é isso?- perguntou ela apontando para a taça

- Sua bebida...

- Eu pedi Cerveja amanteigada!

Ele a encarou em silêncio por um minuto e então sorriu.

- Eu troco!- falou indo em direção a Cassandra.

- Sirius a mesa é para lá!

- Ah é!

Rachel balançou a cabeça com um leve sorriso. Ele correu a mesa deixou a taças de hidromel e pegou duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Eu pedi Hidromel!

Dessa vez ele soltou um berro, Cassandra o encarou com a testa franzida.

- Eu não sou tão feia assim!

- Desculpe estava distraído! Já pego o Hidromel.

- Esquece... estou com fome vou buscar algo pra comer...- Cass se voltou

- NÃO! – ela o encarou assustada e ele diminuiu a voz sorrindo amarelo- Fica aqui que eu busco!

Ele caminhou com passos lagos até Rachel, a morena comia uma bomba de chocolate quando ele chegou, a encarou curiosa.

- E a cerveja amanteigada?

- Hum?

- Não pegou as bebidas?

- É- ficou em silêncio- Hum vou lá buscar...

Chegou em Cassandra em dois segundos.

- E o meu lanche?

- Ah... bem acabou!- mentiu ele sem encara-la.

- Acabou?

- Sim o Pedro comeu todo o doce!- Cassandra riu.

- Não sobrou nada?

- Bolinho de coco!

- Bem então vamos lá comer?

- Não eu vou...

Correu até a mesa, Rachel não estava mais lá. Observou ao redor, ela caminhava com passos largos até a mesa de bebidas, bem em direção a... _Cassandra_. Ele correu esbarrando nos convidados.

- Cavendish! Achei que não viria hoje!

Ele ouviu Rachel exclamar, escondeu-se atrás de um garoto da Lufa-lufa.

- Ao contrario do que pensa Glenn eu tenho uma agradável companhia!

- Garanto que nem tão boa quanto a minha!- Rachel piscou para a loira que riu.

- Quer apostar quando que você daria um dedo para estar com o meu par!

- Não aposto porque quem gostaria de estar com o meu par é você!

- Pois saiba que eu vim com...

Sirius se encolheu mais ainda, um pequeno grupo parara para observar as duas já que elas falavam alto.

- Sirius Black!- murmurou Rachel ao ouvido do garoto.

Ele olhou para a morena que o encarava raivosa e depois para a loira que tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Achou mesmo que podia vir com as duas?

- Não Cass, ele achou que era _bom _o bastante para dar _conta _de nós!

- Jura? Nossa Black você realmente dá conta das duas? Porque se quiser podemos dividir...

- É eu não sou nem um pouco ciumenta!- falou Rach encarando Cassandra.

- Do que estão falando?- ele as olhou assustado.

- Nós podemos te mostrar! É só nos seguir!- Sorriu Cassandra

Rachel segurou a mão dele e o guiou para fora da sala de Slugue, Cassandra os seguia o segurando pelos ombros. Snape lançou um olhar curioso ao trio.

No corredor Rachel se voltou e se aproximou, encostando a boca ao ouvido do garoto.

- Agora Black... seu pequeno presente!

Ela se aproximou, ele fechou os olhos mas ao contrario do que esperava foi empurrado esbarrando na parede e escorregando até o chão.

- Pensou que podia brincar com fogo e não sair queimado?

- Me deixe explicar...

- Explicar? Não Black você não tem nada a explicar, mas nos temos algo pra você...

- É incrível como esses vestidos da Madame Malkim possuem bolsos mágicos? Não é?- Cassandra puxou a varinha de um bolso escondido no cós e sorriu.

- Garotas!- ele estava indefeso, caído no chão, tentou levou a mão no bolso, mas a varinha não estava mais lá!

Rachel riu.

- Garotos são tão bobos! Nem percebem que foram roubados, principalmente quando tem uma garota preste a beija-los!

Ele observou a varinha na mão da garota e escorregou alguns centímetros. Ela estava apontando a varinha dele _contra ele_.

- Não ousaria usar minha varinha contra mim!

- Nunca! Sabe... Cassandra é quem tirou a nota E em transfigurações, não eu!

Ele franziu a testa e então a voz de Tiago ecoou em sua mente _"__é melhor você tomar cuidado ou vai acabar sendo enterrado por Rachel com a camisola de renda que a Cass vai te obrigar a usar!"._

- Ah não!- berrou ele.

- Ah sim!- Rachel sorriu maliciosa- Cassandra quer fazer as honras?

- Com prazer!

Cassandra girou a varinha e Sirius levou as mãos ao rosto. Com os olhos fechados ouviu Rachel rir.

- Desculpe Cass mas ainda falta uma coisinha para o Blackezinho não passar frio!

Ele abriu os olhos quando um jato azulado era lançado para si. Observou a casaca e percebeu que ela fora transfigurada em uma camisola cor de rosa com desenhos de flores, usava ainda pantufas de bichinho, uma toca de renda e um xale.

- E sabe o que é melhor? Você não vai poder se transfigurar!- falou Cassandra indo em direção a porta da sala do Slugue- Não sem uma varinha!

Rachel se aproximou abaixando a voz.

- Você podia ter ficado só comigo gatinho! Mas insiste em ser o cachorro que é, e como cachorro você precisa de uma lição para aprender a não subir no sofá!- ela se levantou- E eu aconselho a tomar um banho, Cassandra te deu de prêmio um cheiro horrível de naftalina.

Ela seguiu a loira, quando entrou na sala viu Cassandra batendo palmas.

- Ai meninos!- chamou um grupinho de alunos do quarto ano que estavam sem par- Tem uma gatinha de camisola lá fora esperando o cavaleiro que vai traze-la para o Baile!

Um dos garotos a encarou curioso.

- Que gatinha? Do que está falando?

- Estou falando de Sirius Black!

Os garotos caíram na risada e sairiam para conferir o feito. Cassandra se voltou, Rachel sorria para ela. A sonserina fez uma reverência.

- Tenho que admitir Cavendish você tem mesmo sangue de Sonserina mas tem muito mais a audácia dos Grifinórios!

A morena puxou a echarpe e a entregou a Cassandra.

- Assim vai ficar mais Sonserina!- sorriu- Aproveite o baile _garota má_!

Cassandra observou a echarpe e riu.

- Com prazer!- retrucou, à distância Rachel fez um gesto com a mão!

Eddie estava encostado a parede próxima a mesa de comida, estava com o olhar lânguido para a pista de dança. Rachel se aproximou rindo o cutucou nas costelas.

- Não se preocupe a parede não vai cair! Pode deixar de segura-las!

O garoto se voltou e sorriu.

- Ah! Oi tampinha! Ué cadê o sr Black?- perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Hum foi divertido. Pena que acabou! E a Fage?

Eddie tossiu, ficou vermelho e murmurou.

- Terminamos...

- De novo! Eddie quando vai se acertar com ela?

- Ora não enche!- ele se voltou para a mesa e se serviu de abacaxi cristalizado- Ela é legal mas muito metida fica o tempo todo falando de...

Parou de falar brutalmente.

- Falando de que?- perguntou ela.

- De você...

- Xi ela ta apaixonada por mim é?- debochou Rach.

- Não, por mim! Na verdade ela acha estranho eu estar sempre com você!

- Espera ela tá achando que eu... que eu e você que...- ela olhou significativamente para Eddie que consentiu- ECA!!

- Ah Rach eu sou tão repugnante assim?- ele riu

- Não, você é meu amigo! _Meu melhor amigo_! É como se ela achasse que eu ando aos beijos com o Severus...

Eddie fez uma careta.

- Mas não é tão inimaginável assim! Somos adolescentes e estamos sempre juntos, era de se imaginar que as pessoas achariam que somos namorados! E depois já aconteceu uma vez...

Rach se voltou para o amigo com raiva no olhar.

- Foi você que me beijou e faça o favor de não lembrar mais disso!

- Desculpe é que...

Ele se calou, Rach observou a pista de dança. Já fazia muito tempo que Eddie tinha cedido ao impulso de beija-la mas não achou que ele lembraria. Nem ao menos ela lembrava. Observou Cassandra sentar-se em uma cadeira com o olhar perdido. Procurou ao redor e avistou Severus.

- Quer mesmo se desculpar?- perguntou ela sorrindo.

- O que está aprontando?- perguntou ele com um leve sorriso, olhando para a mesma direção que ela.

- Olha...

Snape bufou. Maldita hora que decidiu ir aquela festa. Mas que escolha ele tinha? Já era a sexta festa que aquela morsa subnutrida oferecia e as desculpas dele já haviam se esgotado. Observou o salão cheio, os casaizinhos dançando e rindo como imbecis.

- Onde está um Dragão indomado quando se precisa de um?

- Deixa-me adivinhar! Está com dor de cotovelo Sevy?- falou Rach se aproximando dele.

- Achei que estava catando pulgas no Black!- murmurou sem se voltar.

- Você sabe que me entedio fácil- ela apoiou o queixo no ombro dele- Olhando alguém especial?

- Não é de sua conta...

- Ora vamos Sevy isso aqui é uma festa não um enterro. Sorria!

Ele se voltou bruscamente e ela se desequilibrou.

- Você não é dentista pra eu ficar mostrando os dentes!

Rach levou a mão à testa do irmão.

- Isso é uma piada! Acudam Snape fez uma piada!

Ele bufou.

- Vamos você precisa se animar parece um agente fúnebre com essa roupa toda preta e essa cara de morte! Eu sei que o Slug é um mala e que a maioria dos convidados precisa de um par para somar dois neurônios, mas podemos nos divertir juntos.

- Acho que a frase "nos divertirmos juntos" não é muito adequada!

- E a frase "você é um chato" é muito adequada! Ora vamos mostrar pra esses babacas do que um Snape é feito!- disse ela dançando.

- Mau-humor e péssimos passos de dança?- perguntou ele levantando a sobrancelha

- Não, esse é o papai!- ela riu- Ah vem eu adoro essa musica!

Ela o segurou pela mão e o puxou para o meio da pista.

- O que? Dançar?- perguntou Snape com uma nota de pânico da voz.

- Não patinar no gelo!

Ela parou e se virou para ele. Snape a olhou com uma cara de bobo e ela riu puxando a mão dele e começando a guia-lo.

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life __**Eu quis mais do que apenas uma vida ordinária**_

_All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky __**Todos meus sonhos pareceram como castelos no céu**_

- Sabe qual é a parte boa dos bailes de dia dos Namorados?

- Um incêndio?

- Não! Você pode dançar com qualquer um que ninguém vai perceber. Estão preocupados demais com os pares para reparar em algo mais!

Ele riu, quando sonharia que iria dançar com sua irmã? Se alguém lhe contasse ele diria que estaria tendo um acesso ou algo do gênero. Rachel o forçou a dar uma volta e ele sentiu que esbarra em alguém.

- Olha por onde anda!- falou Rach- seu... Eddie?

Snape voltou os olhos, então descobriu porque ela o arrastara até o meio do salão. Ao lado deles Eddie conduzia Cassandra e sorria inocente.

- Olá! Se divertindo?

- Um bocado- retrucou Rach rindo.

- Falei com Hans hoje!- murmurou Eddie para Rach de modo que Cassandra e Severo ouvissem

- Desculpe garotos mas temos um assunto urgente aqui!- falou Rach rindo.

_I stand before you_ **Eu estou diante de você**

_And my heart is in your hands._ **e meu coração está em suas mãos**  
_And I don't know how._ **E eu não sei como**

_I survived without your kiss._ **Eu sobrevivi sem o seu beijo**

_Cause you're giving me a reason to exist. _**Porque você me dá uma razão para existir**

Puxou a mão de cassandra e a colocou sobre a de Snape e forçou o irmão a passar a mão esquerda por trás das costas de Cassandra. Em um segundo Rach e Eddie dançavam ao lado deles e no segundo seguinte já havia desaparecido entre os casais.

Snape e Cassandra se encararam e se afastaram.

- Hum... então?- murmurou ele

- É... acho que nos deram o bolo!

Ela se voltou para sair quando as palavras escaparam da boca de Severus.

- Quer dançar?- Cassandra o encarou, ele ficou vermelho- Quero dizer estamos em um baile e bem...

- Claro!- ela sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Dessa vez Severus a segurou com um frio na espinha. Escorregou a mão esquerda pelas costas desnudas dela e começaram a dançar. Um casal mais a frente fez um giro exagerado e Snape teve que puxar cassandra para mais perto dele para que não esbarrassem nela. Ela o encarou assustada, mas não se afastou. Pelo contrário apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e Snape pode sentir o cheiro de rosas que emanava dela. Pela primeira vez desde que entrará naquele salão esqueceu-se completamente das outras pessoas e não se importou nem um pouco.

_I never lived before your love _**Eu nunca vivi antes de seu amor**

_I never felt before your touch _**Eu nunca senti antes de seu toque**_  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive _**Eu nunca precisei de alguém para me sentir viva**_  
But then again I wasn't really living _**Mas pensando bem eu não estava realmente vivendo **_  
I never lived, I never lived before your love _**Eu nunca vivi, eu nunca vivi antes de seu amor**

Mais adiante Rachel ria baixinho.

- Que foi?- perguntou Eddie, girando o corpo para poder vê-los.

- Eles esqueceram que estão numa festa!- murmurou ela.

- E quando se está com alguém que se gosta importa se está no meio da multidão ou do deserto?

- Eddie você está romântico por causa da música ou andou bebendo água da privada de novo?

- Água da privada!- respondeu ele a segurando pela cintura e girando rapidamente. Rachel riu.


	19. Uma lembrança

- Capitulo Dezenove -

­_Uma lembrança_

- Quer me passar o suco!- chamou a voz distante de Eddie.

Rachel virou-se para o rapaz, estavam sentados a mesa do café da manha. A sonserina estava zonza de sono, o baile acabara cedo mas ela e Eddie ficaram na Sala Comunal até tarde rindo da atrapalhação de Severus com Cassandra na noite anterior. Rachel piscou varias vezes.

- E a palavra mágica?- perguntou ela sem se mexer.

- Hum... _accio_?- perguntou ele.

- Não! Por favor, criatura!

- Ah!- fez ele- Por favor..._Criatura!_

- Se não estivesse com tanto sono te dava um tapa!

Resmungou ela fazendo uma careta e empurrando o suco até o amigo. Severus fez um ruído de desaprovação com a garganta.

- Se tivesse ido dormir na hora certa...

- Ah cala boca _Sevynho!-_ ela encarou o irmão- Falar em Sevynho... como foi seu encontro com a Cassandra ontem?

- Não foi um encontro!- falou ele encarando a irmã, ela parecia ter, agora, finalmente acordado.

- Não, foi um baile do dia dos namorados! Vamos Snape conta pra nos como foi à noite?

- Montgomery quando você me vir conversando sobre esses assuntos com você será o fim do mundo!

- Ah!- fez Rachel- Então houve algo entre vocês não foi?

- Aposto como ele a beijou!- falou Eddie cutucando o amigo. Severus olhou feio para ele.

- Beijar? E você acha que Cassandra Cavendish colocaria a boca nisso ai?

Mas severus foi poupado de retrucar por que Evan Lence se aproximou e chamou a atenção de Eddie e Rachel.

- Temos um jogo contra a Corvinal daqui a duas semanas e por isso temos treino extra hoje as seis!- avisou.

- Adam!- exclamou Rachel- Isso é tortura, não vê que quase não paro em pé?

- Não é culpa minha se você passa a noite acordada, Glenn! Imagino que queira ganhar a Taça das Casas esse ano, para isso trate de acordar e dar tudo de si nesse treino!

Rachel bocejou.

- Cuida dela, Montgomery, ou terei que arranjar um novo batedor!

Rachel riu e Eddie lhe olhou com reprovação, Adam se afastou sussurrando um "é isso que dá deixar uma menina no time".

- Que imbecil!- falou Rach- Se estou no time é porque sou melhor que aqueles paspalhões...

- É melhor se cuidar Rach!- Eddie a encarou serio- Com um pouco de treino aqueles _paspalhões _se tornariam ótimos jogadores. E depois a Corvinal esta com um ótimo time esse ano!

Os dois começaram a discutir sobre os jogadores da Corvinal e esqueceram completamente de Severus. O garoto bufou voltando o olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, Cassandra, agora com os cabelos mais claros conversava animada com Lílian Evans. O garoto lembrou-se da noite anterior.

_"I never lived before your love, I never felt before your…._

_- Quer dançar? Quero dizer estamos em um baile e bem..._

_- Claro!"_

Lembrou-se de ter sentido o corpo dela perto do seu, o cheiro de rosas e o contato das mãos. Por um segundo estava novamente dançando com a grifinória bem no meio do salão, mas dessa vez não havia ninguém lá, não havia vozes nem risos nem mesmo o som da musica.

"_Quando a musica parou eles ainda continuaram dançando em passos lentos, Cassandra se afastou devagar._

_- A musica acabou!- disse ela, os casais agora se agitavam ao som dançante da banda._

_- É eu vi!- ele olhou ao redor tirando a mão das costas dela mas sem soltar a outra._

_- Bem... eu preciso ir!- murmurou ela._

_- Hã! Tá!_

_- Hum... obrigado pela dança!_

_Ela saiu devagar, puxando a mão com lentidão, quase como se não quisesse soltá-lo. Depois se voltou e seguiu com passos largos. Severus ficou observando ela se afastar, quando a porta se fechou ele correu. Abriu a porta com força e olhou para os dois lados do corredor._

_- Cavendish!- chamou ele. Ela se voltou depressa- Hum... estou indo também... será que posso te acompanhar até o terceiro andar? _

_Ela deu de ombros. Os dois seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores escuros, só o ruído dos passos podiam ser ouvidos pelos dois. Cassandra tossiu._

_- Hum!- fez ela, se voltou para Snape- Então me diz!_

_Ele a encarou curioso._

_- O que?_

_- O que existe realmente entre você e a Glenn?_

_Snape pensou um minuto, não podia... ou melhor não queria dizer a verdade._

_- Não somos namorados!- falou com sinceridade_

_- Não perguntei isso!- falou ela- Vocês andam sempre juntos, ela esta sempre protegendo você e você vira bicho se um cara se aproxima dela..._

_- Acha que estou gostando dela é isso?- perguntou ele serio._

_- Você tem que admitir que é muito estranho o comportamento de vocês dois!_

_Ele estava tendo essa conversa com ela? Isso parecia transgredir todas as regras de todos os mandamentos existentes. Nem com Rachel ele falava sobre esses assuntos. Snape caminhou em silêncio por alguns minutos._

_- Não vou mentir, gosto dela!- Cassandra baixou o rosto- Mas não do modo como você pensa, não quero que ela se machuque só isso! E depois ela tem o Black, ou melhor tinha!_

_Cassandra riu._

_- Você até parece um irmão mais velho falando!_

_Snape a encarou com uma careta e uma frase pairou na mente da menina _"Se continuar assim até meu irmão vai acreditar...",_ por um instante ela encarou Snape pensando seriamente se Glenn seria irmã dele, ate que ela conservava alguns traços como o mesmo de olhar, o formato do rosto e até o nariz parecia ser o mesmo. Balançou a cabeça excluindo a idéia._

_- Bem é aqui que eu fico!- falou ela indicando o corredor à direita. Snape sorriu, ela se voltou e deu de cara com uma armadura, deu um passo atrás e esbarrou em Severus. Não pode se conter caiu estatelada no chão. Snape caiu também. A armadura rangeu e caiu sobre os dois, sorte que não os acertou. O garoto levantou de um pulo e empurrou a armadura para longe._

_- Você esta bem?-perguntou preocupado._

_Ela sorriu enquanto ele estendia a mão e a puxava. O corpo dela colou ao dele e os rostos ficaram muito perto._

_- Obrigado!- murmurou ela sem ar._

_- De nada!- ele se aproximou mas ela se afastou._

_- Preciso ir!_

_Cassandra abaixou o olhar._

_- Claro! Hum... é Boa noite!_

_Ela abanou se voltando e saindo devagar, ele ficou a observando seguir o corredor até sua sombra desaparecer, depois fez seu caminho de volta."_

Ele ainda podia sentir o calor dela, sentira ela tão perto como na noite da detenção só que dessa vez havia uma tensão entre eles, pensou até em beija-la mas ela o afastou. Será que ele estava imaginando coisas, será que ela realmente gostava do noivo ou só estava com medo de beija-lo?

- Severus? Oh SEVYNHO!

- Que?- perguntou ele irritado olhando para a garota ao seu lado. A morena riu com gosto.

- Sonhando acordado de novo? Não ouviu a sineta!

Ele olhou ao redor, alguns alunos remanescentes levantavam-se e dirigiam-se para a entrada do Salão. Ele bufou e levantou.

- Ei Cavendish!- o sangue de Severus gelou, Rachel sorriu abanando para Cassandra.

A morena se juntou a eles bocejando.

- Dormiu tarde ontem?- perguntou Rachel maliciosa lançando um sorriso a Snape.

- Glenn porque não vai plantar batatas?

Rachel riu e começou a falar sobre a poção que as duas estavam preparando. Snape e Eddie logo passaram a frente delas. As garotas haviam entrado em um consenso, de ter uma pequena trégua, pelo menos enquanto não terminassem a poção. Pelo menos era essa a opinião que todos tinham.

E agora que as duas tinham se unido para dar cabo em Sirius Black parecia que estavam menos hostis, ao menos quando falavam sobre as aulas de Slugue. Severus e Eddie espantavam-se com a calma demonstrada pela sonserina, quando o assunto era Cassandra. Pelo menos as provocações entre elas haviam diminuído bastante. Não que as palavras ofensivas entre elas tivessem cessado.

O espanto foi maior quando após uma aula de poções, as duas seguiam conversando para o almoço. Eddie dava dois passos e virava a cabeça.

- Se continuar nesse ritmo, sugiro que vá atrás delas e fique escutando a conversa. – Severus sugeriu irritado.

- É uma boa sugestão, mas se considerarmos o que aquelas fizeram para o Black...

- Está com medo de duas simples meninas?– Severus não resistiu em provocar Eddie.

- Meninas não. Estou com medo daquelas tigresas, isso sim. Vai que elas resolvem se juntar para arrancar o meu pescoço? Isso não brota, sabia?

- Nunca me cortaram, para que eu pensasse nele. – Severus murmurou, olhando fixamente para Cassandra, um instante antes de acelerar o passo.

- Está bem, você é amiga do Eddie. Mas como conseguiu agüentar a imbecil ruiva? Só de olhar para ela, tenho cólicas!

- Saiba que não é a única.– Rachel respondeu distraída para Cassandra. Estavam falando em espanhol, não por conveniência, apenas para irritar Severus. Vira o quanto o irmão se importava com o que elas conversavam, ainda mais que ela se dera ao gosto de não traduzir uma virgula!

Cassandra pareceu hesitar em dizer o que pensava.

- Diego não gosta dela, também. – apertou os lábios com firmeza. – e olhe que Diego gosta de qualquer coisa viva. Inclusive dos bichinhos do Hagrid. E de você. – falou, como se estivesse com uma coisa azeda na boca.

- Como é?

- Não vou repetir. Se além de burra e cega, você também é surda, o azar é seu. – Cassandra colocou uma expressão provocadora no rosto.

- Não é nada disso. Estou tentando entender por que o Diego não gosta da...

- Vagaranha. É o apelido que colocou nela.

- E isso significa...

- Estou proibida de dizer o que significa. Mas... se você quiser realmente...

Rachel caiu na risada.

- Eu passo!- então encarou os garotos e frente- Acho que os dois estão querendo saber o que deu em nos!

- Não contou a eles?

- O que? Que não vamos brigar enquanto aquela maldita poção não estiver pronta? E dar o gostinho de ver Eddie me chamando de mulherzinha? Nem morta!

- Às vezes me espanto com sua falta de senso Glenn!

As duas entraram na sala de Slughorn, Eddie e Snape já estavam sentados com seus pares. Elas escolheram as mesas mais afastadas e logo juntaram as cabeças para estudar. Sirius entrou com cara de quem apanhara e Rachel cutucou Cassandra.

- Bom dia Black!- falaram juntas.

- Se divertiu no baile?- perguntou Cass com um sorrisinho.

- Porque nos sim!

- É!- Cass concordou encarando Rachel- Adoramos seu vestido!

- Mas devia ter nos avisado! Assim poderíamos ter acompanhado você na festa do pijama!

Tanto sonserinos quanto grifinórios caíram na risada, Rachel mandou um beijo para o garoto que estava ficando vermelho de tanta raiva..

Sirius deu um passo em direção a elas como se fosse azara-las e Eddie se levantou, apesar de forte Sirius não teria chance com um batedor. Deu um meio sorriso a Eddie e sentou-se. Slugue entrou e Rachel se inclinou sobre a mesa sussurrando ao ouvido de Eddie.

- Meu herói!

Talvez se ela não estivesse rindo baixinho tivesse percebido o olhar estranho que Eddie lançou a ela, Cassandra e Lílian se encararam e a loira viu a aura do garoto compreendendo de imediato que ele não estava sendo gentil quando as protegeu.

Quando a aula acabou Cassandra se despediu rapidamente dos garotos e seguiu atrás de Lílian. Quando chegaram no pátio e se sentaram Cassandra já havia tomado uma decisão.

- Acho que é melhor chamarmos Rachel para o grupo de estudos!- falou ela decidida..

- Tá maluca?- perguntou Angie se levantando- Ela entra por uma porta e eu saio por outra.

- Angie!

- Cass, talvez Angie tenha razão! Você conhece a Glenn, ela é um pouco...- Lílian procurou a palavra.

- Barraqueira?- ajudou Angie.

- Eu iria dizer encrenqueira.

- Sem falar que vocês se odeiam!- concordou Beatrice.

- Isso pode prejudicar o grupo todo...

- Mas estou fazendo a poção com ela, e esta difícil!- Cass encarou as amigas- Preciso dela e de Snape lá também! Não entendem, com a ajuda dos dois as nossas poções vão andar muito mais depressa...

As garotas ficaram em silêncio.

- Lílian você sabe que é certo!

- Eu sei!- Lílian ponderou- Tudo bem mas ela fica sobre sua responsabilidade, se sair da linha uma única vez ela esta fora!

- Legal!- Cass sorriu mas Angie ainda estava contrariada.

- Angie!

- Você vai ficar me devendo uma!

- Pago com juros!- riu-se Cassandra- quando é a próxima reunião?

- Depois da visita a Hogsmeade! Espero que saiba o que esta fazendo Cass!

- Pode ter certeza que sim!

Rachel saiu da aula e observou o grupinho de Cassandra, Severus e Eddie caminhavam um de cada lado dela.

- Devia ter ficado quieta!- murmurou Eddie- Sirius não esta para brincadeiras!

- Ah qualé Eddie, ele é só um garoto! O que pode fazer comigo? Me xingar?

- Diz isso porque não conhece o Black!- murmurou Snape observando o garoto mais a frente.

No grupinho à frente Tiago fez um comentário fazendo os garotos rirem, Sirius do contrario fechou a cara e saiu pisando forte. Rachel sorriu.

- Guarda um lugar pra mim gatinho?- perguntou ela para Eddie.

- O que vai fazer?- perguntou Eddie enciumado, mas ela já estava a passos de distância- Tampinha!?

- Esquece Montgomery!- murmurou Severus o encarando serio.

Rachel teve que correr para alcançar Sirius, ele entrou atrás de uma tapeçaria escondida e ela foi atrás.

- O que quer agora?- perguntou ele a segurando pelo cotovelo. Ele havia percebido que ela estava atrás dele e a esperara.

Rachel observou o corredor estreito e tremeu um pouco. Sirius riu interpretando mal.

- Pensei que precisaria disso para a próxima aula!- ela estendeu a varinha e ele a encarou desconfiado.

- Enfeitiçou ela para me acertar com um feitiço que vai me deixar com maquiagem quando eu a usa-la?- ele pegou a varinha e guardou-a.

- Você é um tolo Black!- ela pareceu aborrecida- Você convida as duas para um baile e não espera que nos vinguemos?

- Não era para vocês saberem!- retrucou ele aumentando a voz

- Pior ainda! Eu teria ido com você ao baile e poderia ter sido divertido, mas não, o grande _garanhão Black_ precisa de uma dúzia de garotas aos seus pés!

- Uma dúzia? Que eu saiba Cassandra ainda é _uma_ garota...

- Pior ainda! Me trocar por uma Grifinória, francamente!

Eles estavam com os rostos afugentados. Sirius riu, pareceu a Rach um latido.

- Então esse é o problema? Porque ela é uma grifinória?

- Não o problema é porque era a Cavendish!- esbravejou ela.

- Eu saio com quem eu quiser!- berrou ele

- Seu desgraçado! Mulherengo!- berrou ela mais alto socando o peito dele.

Os dois estavam coma respiração acelerada e os rostos vermelhos de zanga. Sirius a segurou pelos punhos, empurrando-a contra a parede e segurando os braços dela com força e zanga. Por um segundo delirante ela achou que ele iria bater nela, mas ele se aproximou e a beijou. Rachel riu.

- Era isso que você queria não era?- murmurou ele com o rosto colado ao dela.

- Não mesmo!- ela retrucou mordaz- Mas já que você começou!

Rachel virou o corpo e fez ele ficar contra a parede, o beijando. Sentiu Sirius baixar a mão até a cintura dela e ouviu a sineta, então mordeu o lábio dele.

- AI!- ela se afastou rindo e ele levou a mão à boca.

- Te vejo depois _Block!-_ disse ela antes de sair pela tapeçaria. Ele fez uma careta chegando se o lábio não estava sangrando e depois sorriu.

Nota das autoras:

Bem... nós não íamos publicar o capitulo essa semana, mas já que teve um comentário... Aqui está! Divirtam-se e não se esqueçam: com comentário, publicamos. Se não... terão que aguardar uma quinzena!

Para Luci: Depois nós que somos as malvadas né? E a única coisa q a Cass não suporta no Sirius, é a cafagestagem. Nesse aspecto, o teste de DNA ainda não comprovou o parentesco da Cass e da Rachel. A parte da zoacao... não vai ser exclusiva das meninas (Diego se escondendo embaixo da cama, com o olhar que lançamos para ele). E será que no próximo capitulo, poderemos contar o porque do Sirius ter resolvido mexer com as duas? Responda com um comentário, por favor!


	20. Gêmeas Cavendish e DiegoBlack

- Capitulo Vinte-

Gêmeas Cavendish e Diego-Black 

Eddie puxou a cadeira entregando a cerveja amanteigada a Rachel com um sorriso e sentou-se. Rachel observou a porta do bar.

- Acha que o Sevy vem?

- Preocupada com o _namoradinho_?

- Ei você ta andando muito com a Cavendish!- falou ela rindo.

- Porque não desmente? Porque não diz a ela que não namora o Severus?

- Porque se ela acredita que eu beijo aquele... nojento do Snape ela que se dane!

- Rachel não é certo o que você esta fazendo!- Eddie a encarou preocupado.

- Eddie você é meu pai?- perguntou ela seria, ele riu - então nada de sermões!

A porta do bar se abriu e duas meninas entraram, eram idênticas, morenas, olhos negros e nariz pequeno, excerto que usavam roupas de cores diferentes.

- Essa porcaria coça!- falou a menina da direita coçando a perna.

- Ninguém mandou você aceitar aquele plano imbecil da maninha!- retrucou a outra olhando o bar

- Você também aceitou, então não reclama! – a que usava o vestido amarelo falou.

- Olha o Eddie ali.

- Nem que um tubarão me coma eu vou ir falar com ele assim. – ela cruzou os braços, largando a sacola que mantinha na mão no chão.

- Depois que você virar comida de tubarão, você não vai mesmo falar com ele! – a que usava o vestido rosa retrucou com uma certa lógica.

- Uma parte do seu fã clube acaba de chegar. – Rachel falou, demonstrando que estava prestando atenção na conversa. As duas a olharam com o cenho franzido. Eddie olhou para as meninas, que jogaram a cabeça para trás, enquanto reviravam os olhos.

- Não somos parte do fã clube do Eddie. A maninha é que é!

- Não. A maninha é sócia-fundadora-membra-vitalicia do fã clube dele!– a de vestido rosa falou. As duas se encararam e começaram a rir.

- Sir Montgomery, acho que vou me associar ali. O que você acha?– Rachel foi contagiada pela risada das meninas.

- Não vai dar certo. – a de amarelo falou.

- É mesmo? E por que não?

- Por que precisa ter... como foi que a namorada do homem aranha disse? – pediu para a de rosa.

- Eu é que vou saber? Você é que estava babando em cima dela!

- Tem alguma Mary Jane em hogwarts? – Rachel pediu para Eddie, que balançou a cabeça.

- Não a namorada boazinha. A namorada malvada!

- E como vou saber? É você que gosta dessas coisas de criança!– a menina de amarelo falou com um ar que serviria perfeitamente a Severus.

- Como se você fosse muito adulto! É só dez minutos mais velho!

- Os dez minutos que fazem a diferença.– ergueu o queixo, como se estivesse zombando da irmã.

- Imbecil!

- Bebezinho da mamãe!

- Perna de pau!

- Chulezento"

- Lagartixa que anda em pé!

- Com licença, mas vocês...

- Eddie, dá para dizer para a coitadinha do seu lado, que em briga de irmãos não se mete? – a garota de rosa franziu o cenho para Rachel, que se eriçou.

- Coitadinha por que?

- Por ter perdido as asas, quando caiu. – ela falou, como se Rachel fosse criança.

- Que asas? Quando caí do que?

- As suas asas de anjo, quando caiu do céu. – ela apoiou as mãos na mesa, piscando maliciosa para Rachel.

- Como é que é?

- Depois dizem que as loiras são burras.– a menina de amarelo resmungou. - Essa daí está provando é que são as morenas!

- Escuta aqui, seu projeto de gente, se você acha que pode me ofender, me chamando de burra, está muito enganada!

- Tem certeza, Rachel? – Eddie não conseguiu ficar quieto, levando uma encarada furiosa.

- Rachel? – as duas pronunciaram juntas.

- Você não é a cobra peçonhenta da Rachel Glenn, é? – a garota vestida de rosa pediu, como se tivesse visto do nada um fantasma.

- Algum problema com isso?

- Você está seriamente encrencado, cara. – a de vestido amarelo bateu no braço da outra, como se estivesse lamentando alguma coisa.

- Sério? Não tinha percebido.

- Ei, por que vocês falam como se fossem garotos?- Rachel não conseguiu deixar de formular a pergunta.

- Isso é o cumulo da palhaçada! – Severus apareceu, com uma expressão não muito agradável no rosto.

- O que foi? Pegou a sua queridinha catando pulgas do Black?– Rachel cutucou Severus, que estreitou os olhos.

- Não. Há um cartaz na porta dessa espelunca dizendo "Monitores cuidado! Seus traseiros estão sob a vigilância da Liga da Justiça!"

- O que?– Rachel não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada. Eddie percebeu que as meninas pareciam muito contentes. Até mesmo a de amarelo, lançou um olhar orgulhoso para a de rosa.

- Cassandra tem o dom mesmo.– comentou casualmente, chamando a atenção de quem prestava atenção na conversa.

- Do que? – Rachel e Severus pediram juntos.

- De unir vocês dois.

- Cala a boca, Montgomery. – eles falaram juntos. As gêmeas riram.

- Quem são as pestinhas? – Severus pediu,

- Alto lá! – a menina de rosa protestou.– Pestinhas é o que você vai ter quando arranjar uma doida varrida para colocar duas filhas no mundo.

- Exatamente. E não fizemos nada na sua frente para que você nos julgasse dessa forma.

A de amarelo ergueu o nariz, como se perfurasse o ar.

- Daria para você esquecer esse ar de sou o filhinho que todos queriam ter uma vez na vida? – a de rosa murmurou exasperado.

- Quando você perder o ar de sou o futuro cafajeste que vai apanhar todos os dias por causa de mulher, talvez eu pense no assunto. – a de amarelo respondeu.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Conhecidas suas, Rach?

- Na verdade, são do Eddie.

- Por que estão me olhando com esse olhar? – falou, quando os olhares dos dois pares de irmãos o encararam.

- De onde essas coisas saíram? – Severus pediu, fazendo as meninas revirarem os olhos.

- Da barriga da nossa mamãe.

- Até porque do estomago do papai não podia ser. – as duas começaram a rir, quando perceberam a carranca de Severus.

- Montgomery!

- Não tenho idéia! Não sei quem são elas!

- Eddie, você acabou de perder o posto. – a de rosa falou, parecendo desgostosa.

- Que posto?

- O de futuro cunhado preferido. – a de amarelo informou, do mesmo jeito.

- Como é que é? – Rachel eriçou-se. – por acaso vocês são irmãs da Fage?

- Da ruiva lombriguenta? – elas pediram juntas.

- Prefiro beijar um sapo e encontrar uma lagartixa morta!

- Fazer uma tatuagem do Presley no traseiro! – a de vestido rosa arrepiou-se toda.

Severus as encarou, com a testa franzida. Havia alguma coisa, no modo como aquelas meninas falavam, que era familiar.

- Ei, você já pensou em tomar banho?

A pergunta da menina que usava rosa soou como se fosse alguma novidade.

- Banho?

- É, aquilo que as pessoas costumam fazer para tirar a sujeira dos pés, das pernas, da barriga, dos _cabelos._ – a menina de amarelo olhou de modo significativo para a cabeça de Severus.

- E a maninha sempre diz que as meninas gostam de cabelos bem limpinhos e perfumados, para poder passar a mão nos cabelos dos garotos. – a menina de rosa falou com uma expressão sonhadora.

- Sua irmã está certa! – Rachel, mordeu o lábio, procurando as palavras certas- Que tal você procurar um aconselhamento com a irmã delas, para dar um jeito? Assim aposto que até a sua grifinórinha, é capaz de te agarrar no salão principal.

- Rachel vá chupar prego até virar alfinete. – Severus perdeu a paciência.

- Isso a maninha diz quando o Fer tenta beijar ela. – a menina de amarelo fez uma careta.

- É mesmo? – Rachel fez uma expressão fingida de desespero– Por mim! Uma única vez, por mim, faça isso. Depois eu juro que não te incomodo mais.

- Não.

- Severus... – o tom de lamento divertiu Eddie. Uma expressão estranha surgiu nos rostos das meninas.

- Snape? – elas se olharam, antes de praticamente correr lhe chutando a canela. As diabinhas tinham escolhido a mesma canela. No outro dia, provavelmente estaria com a mesma roxa.

- O que significa isso? – ele praticamente rugiu para as crianças, que sorriram diabólicas.

- Essa é a nossa devolução. – a de amarelo segurava a sacola com força, como se estivesse pensando seriamente na possibilidade de bater nele com a mesma.

- Devolução? Pelo que?

- Uma semana sem sobremesa! – a de rosa ergueu ainda mais o nariz arrebitado. Os olhos negros brilhavam furiosamente.

- Quando eu terminar, vão ficar um século sem conseguir mastigar coisa alguma!

Severus começou a puxar a varinha.

- E quando EU terminar, você vai sair diretamente da enfermaria para uma tumba! – a voz irritada de Cassandra fez Severus se voltar surpreso.

- O que? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Cassandra ergueu o nariz.

- Se tocar em fio de cabelo dessas crianças, pode ter certeza que vou acabar com a sua raça! – os olhos azuis estavam cinza chumbo.

- Que valente! – Severus zombou.

- Ainda estão com os meus vestidos por que?– ela ralhou, com a mão na cintura, olhando diretamente para as crianças, ignorando Severus.

- Estávamos conversando com o Eddie! – a de rosa falou inocente.

- Conversando com o Eddie ou você estava cantando a cobra peçonhenta da Glenn? – Cassandra estreitou os olhos.

- Eu? – a menina de rosa arregalou os olhos. – E desde quando que eu não tenho juízo?

- Desde que nasceu. – a morena de vestido amarelo soltou uma risadinha divertida, quando Cassandra respondeu. – Vão se trocar. Pela hora, Dom Rafael já deve chegar a qualquer momento e se estiverem com isso no corpo quando chegarem em casa...

- Vamos deixar de ser Cavendish!

- Pior. Mamãe vai rir da nossa cara. – a de amarelo fez uma expressão que seria trágica se não fosse cômica.

- Vai dizer que sempre quis mais garotinhas... e não vai deixar vocês tirarem essas roupas por um loooongo tempo.

Cassandra sorriu amplamente ao ver as crianças quase correrem para o banheiro. Snape tinha uma expressão que mesclava o desafio e o deboche, quando Cassandra voltou a olha-lo.

- Que foi? A cota mínima ainda não chegou no limite?

- Cota mínima?

- De mal-humor. Será que nem vendo os dois anjos mais lindos e fofos que podem existir até hoje a sua cara continua como se estivesse chupando limão?

- Para essas crianças serem capetas só faltam as aréolas. – Severus provocou.

- E desde quando que capetas tem... - Cassandra bufou, quando percebeu que iria cair na armadilha de Severus. Sorriu travessamente antes de continuar, uma idéia lhe cutucando a cabeça. – tem sim aréolas, mas desde que sejam SEUS FILHOS! – praticamente gritou no rosto de Severus.

Severus contraiu o rosto. Estava abrindo a boca para retrucar, quando Black praticamente rosnou para ele.

- Se encostar um dedo em Cass, pode ter certeza que vou quebrar as suas pernas sem usar magia!

Severus voltou o rosto para ele, uma expressão de fúria estava nos dois rostos. Potter parecia estar surpreso com o que ocorria ali.

- Escute aqui, Black, se Snape encostar um dedo em mim... – Cassandra se voltou, falando. Por fim, ficou de boca aberta, antes de gritar com sirius. – Seu maluco! Corvo ingrato! Se teu avô sonha que você...

Enquanto falava, Cassandra ia até ele, o pegava pela orelha, arrastando ele para fora do bar. Tiago foi com eles, rindo do amigo.

- Bom, vocês brigam como marido e mulher!– Rachel ergueu a caneca de cerveja para Severus, que puxou uma cadeira sentando-se.

- Cala a boca, Glenn!

- E o que você quis dizer que aquela jararaca de peruca sabia como nos unir?– Rachel virou-se para Eddie.

- Ah, eu a escutei conversando com a Pigneus, alguma coisa sobre a liga da justiça. Daí pra somar dois e... por falar em dois... – apontou as meninas, que reapareceram, agora usando roupas de garoto. Embora usassem suéteres idênticos, vermelhos, o resto do colorido das roupas era totalmente diverso; enquanto uma usava uma calca cinza escura e tênis pretos, a outra usava a calça em um laranja berrante, com o emblema dos Cannons.

- Mais algum conselho gratuito? – Severus ouviu-se dizendo, provocando as garotas.

- Alem de ir assoar o nariz.

- E ir lavar os cabelos? – elas se encararam.

- Não! – disseram juntas.

- Ótimo.

A menina da direita olhou ao redor e franziu o cenho.

- Onde esta a maninha?- perguntou cutucando o outro.

- Se estão procurando a Cavendish ela acaba de bancar a louca e arrastar o Black daqui pela orelha!

As garotas encararam Rachel com um leve sorriso.

- O Black Black?

- Que eu saiba só existe um Black em Hogwarts!

- Deus abençoe as meninas ingênuas!- falou a menina de calça laranja e saiu rindo com a irmã em seu encalço.

Rachel olhou para Eddie de um modo estranho e riu, Snape fechou a cara para a irmã e ficou encarando a cerveja com o olhar perdido. Não demorou muito para Eddie ser puxado por Fage para uma conversa a dois, Rachel e Snape saíram do Três Vassouras puxando os casacos, uma fina camada de neve que caíra a noite deixava a paisagem branca. Severus murmurou que precisava de penas novas e eles entraram na livraria.

Do lado de fora Sirius olhou ao redor com o olhar um tanto apavorado e seguiu para o beco mais adiante, Rachel riu.

- Sevy!- chamou ela sem olha-lo- Vou dar uma volta, já volto!

Severus nem teve tempo de retrucar pois ela já ganhava a rua, com passos largos seguiu o garoto. Ele estava ao fim do beco escuro ao lado do Artigos para Esportes mágicos e puxava a varinha.

- Ora, ora! Se não é o Blackezinho!

Sirius se voltou, encarou Rachel e olhou ao redor.

- Desculpe!?

Rachel riu debochada se aproximando.

- Você esta bem Sirius?

- Sirius...ah é Sirius! Tou... não quero dizer estou um pouco enregelado é só!- ele fez uma cara de coitado.

- Pobrezinho!- ela se aproximou mais, ele deu um passo atrás.

- Queria alguma coisa?- perguntou ele nervoso.

- O que houve? Esta fugindo de uma das suas namoradas? Eu já lhe disse Black que só eu já sou suficiente!

Ela tentou beija-lo mas ele se esquivou.

- Rachel eu...

Ela riu.

- Será possível que você não cansa de me fazer de boba?

Ela o segurou pela cintura e se ergueu na ponta dos pés, seria possível ele estar alguns centímetros mais alto?

- Sabe que eu adoro essa sua boca não sabe?- murmurou se aproximando.

Colou os lábios nos dele. Estavam gelados e trêmulos, ela sorriu, ele a observava com os olhos arregalados, como iria se livrar dela? Rachel sentiu que ele queria a afastar mas ele acabou por puxa-la para mais perto. Rachel franziu o cenho.

- AH NÃO ELE NÃO!- berrou alguém à direita.

Rachel o soltou e encarou os olhos do garoto, estavam estranhamente... brilhantes, então ela compreendeu porque o beijo dele estava tão suave e diferente.

- Ops!- ela levou a mão aos lábios se voltando para Cassandra- Black errado!

- SUA JARARACA MEDONHA E PERVERTIDA!- berrou a morena.

- Cassinha meu anjo!- chamou Black se pondo entre as duas.

- Desculpa Cassandra!- falou Rachel sincera- Se eu soubesse que era o Garcia teria aproveitado mais!

Rachel viu Diego-Black ser empurrado para o lado e uma Cassandra raivosa se aproximar. Foi agarrada pelos cabelos e jogada longe.

- AH MAS VOCÊ NÃO SABE COM QUEM SE METEU!- berrou ela se levantando e pulando sobre a loira.

Cassandra caiu de costas no chão com Rachel em cima dela, sentiu os cabelos serem arrancados. Pegou um punhado de neve e acertou a boca da Sonserina. Rachel caiu para o lado tossindo.

Diego tentou segurar cassandra mas ela já voltava a se engalfinhar com Rachel rolando pelo chão e berrando maldiçoes. As duas já haviam saído do beco e agora brigavam na calçada, um grupinho de alunos se reuniu à volta assobiando e aplaudindo. Duas garotas abriram espaço e se aproximaram.

- Cuidado com o cotovelo dela!- berrou uma .

- Chuta o joelho!- berrou a outra socando o ar.

- É arranca o cabelo!

- Que nada morde a orelha dela!

Black deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça das duas e as encarou zangado.

- A irmã de vocês se engalfinhando e vocês não fazem nada?

- Somos irmãos dela não mágicos!- retrucou uma

- Nem suicidas!- o outro o encarou zangado- Você é grande, porque não faz nada?

Ele bufou e se aproximou das duas, segurou Cassandra pela cintura, que estava agora sentada sobre Rachel dando e recebendo tapas, e a puxou.

- Solta ela!- berrou ele.

- NÃO SEM ANTES DEIXAR MEU CINCO DEDOS MARCADOS NAS FUÇAS DELA!- berrou ela esperneando, Diego tentou segura-la mas levou um chute em um lugar sensível e largou a garota.

Tarde demais Rachel já havia se recuperado e de pé deu um sorriso maligno e correu até a loira a segurando pelo cabelo e a chacoalhando. Snape e Eddie abriam espaço entre os alunos curiosos até conseguir ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Estão brigando por causa do Black?- perguntou Eddie observando a cena- _Do Black_?

Severus não respondeu, deu dois passos firmes e segurou Rachel pelos punhos a empurrando, segurou Cassandra mas ainda encarando a irmã.

- _Já chega!-_ berrou ele com autoridade.

Rachel ainda tentou acertar um ultimo tapa em Cassandra mas Severus se colocou à frente da Grifinória.

- Nem tente!- murmurou ele entre dentes.

Ouve um silêncio constrangedor em que Rachel e Severus se encararam, a garota arfava e ao perceber o olhar determinado de Severus colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos tentando respirar. O garoto entendeu e se voltou para Cassandra, ela também ofegava, um filete de sangue escorria pela testa, Snape ia se aproximar quando ela puxou a varinha com força e se voltou para Rachel, a morena a encarou com curiosidade, mas ela estava apontando para algo além. Os garotos se afastaram, até mesmo Severus, como se ela tivesse mandado, só duas garotinhas continuaram paradas bem na linha da varinha. Elas se encararam com uma careta.

Cassandra murmurou um contra-feitiço e caiu sentada no chão. Snape olhou para as duas meninas, o cabelo delas estava encurtando e ficando claros, exatamente da cor de mel dos cabelos da irmã. As duas esfregavam o rosto e reclamavam.

- Meus olhos estão ardendo!- disse um

- Para de reclamar seu bebe chorão!

Snape arregalou os olhos para os dois garotos que agora o encaravam. Os alunos à volta começaram a rir.

- Não há nada para ver aqui! A festa acabou! Vão andando!

Alguns olharam de soslaio para Snape e se afastaram devagar. Eddie, que não tirara os olhos de Rachel, correu para ampara-la. A garota estava descabelada com marcas de unhas no rosto e um lábio inchado. Severus se voltou e encarou Cassandra.

- Você esta bem?

- O que acha ela me acertou bem...- começou Diego sentado na mureta a frente de loja.

- Estou falando com ela, Black!- rosnou Snape se aproximando de Cassandra, ele se abaixou e segurando o queixo dela a fez levantar o rosto, puxou a varinha e fechou o pequeno corte que ela tinha na testa.

- Estou bem!- falou Rachel debochada- obrigado por perguntar Sevynho!

Severus ajudou Cassandra a levantar e encarou a irmã.

- Sei que esta bem! Te conheço a oito anos!- Cassandra encarou Severus curiosa _"oito anos?"-_ Sei que não se machuca fácil!

Rachel fez uma careta para ele.

- Mas vou ficar melhor se o Dieguinho ali sumir da minha frente!- ela mostrou a língua para o garoto.

- Tá a pancada na cabeça foi forte! Rachel!- falou Eddie com voz de quem explica para uma criança que dois mais dois é quatro- Aquele é o Sirius Black!

- E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra!- murmurou Miles cutucando o irmão.

Eddie encarou as garotas, nem havia reparado que elas mudaram, estivera tão preocupado com Rachel que nem olhara duas vezes para elas... ou melhor eles. Miles e Zach Cavendish o encaravam enfadonhos. Então eram eles o tempo todo? Como não os reconhecera? Conhecera os dois na Estação quando voltava do natal, mas também com aquelas roupas de meninas... Eddie não conteve e caiu na risada, como conseqüência levou um chute dos dois.

- Tudo bem!- falou Cassandra soltando a mão de Severus, ele continuara a segurar a mão dela depois de ajuda-la a levantar, e pegando os garotos pelos cotovelos- Vamos Dom Rafael esta esperando. E você Dieguinho!- havia amargura e nojo na voz dela- Trate de voltar ao normal!

Ela se voltou, Severus tossiu.

- Vai encontrar ele assim?- murmurou ele se aproximando.

- Está tão bem quanto eu_, gracinha_!- murmurou Rachel cínica.

Cassandra não se abalou.

- Isso não interessa a você Snape!

E se voltou arrastando os garotos, que ainda giraram o corpo mostrando a língua para o monitor. Diego saiu atrás dela resmungava baixinho.

- Só queria um lugar seguro para voltar ao normal... malditas mulheres!

Eddie e Severus se encararam carrancudos, porque diabos as duas viviam brigando por causa de garotos? Primeiro Black e agora Diego Garcia. Um misto de ciúmes e zanga despontou no peito de ambos , mas era claro que não fora visto por mais ninguém alem deles próprios.

Sirius Black caminhava calmamente pela rua quando viu uma figura vindo em sua direção, seu queixo caiu. Um ouro Sirius exatamente igual a ele vinha mancando, a mão no baixo ventre, o rosto contraído, murmurava em espanhol. O Sirius falso passou pelo Sirius verdadeiro e lhe murmurou uma saudação. Sirius ficou ali parado olhando seu clone entrar na viela ao lado.

Estava delirando? Ou será que tinha alguma coisa na cerveja amanteigada que ele bebera minutos atrás? Ouviu um ruído e uma forte luz saiu da viela, ele se voltou curioso. Diego Garcia saiu mancando, Sirius o encarou com a testa franzida.

- Que foi?- perguntou Garcia- Eu einh cada loco que me aparece!

E seguiu seu caminho deixando Black com a cabeça dando voltas.

Nota das autoras:

Luci: você nem imagina o "sacrificio" que a RAch vai fazer mais adiante; o pobre do Monty vai achar consolo em uma meiga menina!


	21. Grupo de Estudos

- Capitulo Vinte e Um -

_Grupo de Estudos_

A segunda feira chegou fria mas o restinho de neve derretia-se vagaroso sobre a grama ensolarada. Snape e Eddie estavam calados e muito estranhos, Rachel sabia que era por causa da briga que ela tivera com Cassandra só não entendia o que afetava tanto os dois. Encontrou Eddie a esperando na escada como ele sempre fazia, se atirou ao pescoço do garoto e lhe deu um beijo. Ele ficou vermelho.

- O que esta fazendo tampinha?

- Pedindo desculpas!- falou ela dando de ombros.- Dês daquele meu ataque histérico com a jararaca de peruca que você anda zangado comigo.

Eddie balançou a cabeça.

- Não esquenta tampinha!- ele se aproximou e abraçou a amiga, aspirou o cheiro de ervas que emanava do cabelo dela.

- Solta ela agora Montgomery!

- Ah esta com ciúmes Sevynho?- perguntou Rachel se afastando de Eddie e se aproximando do irmão.

- Não!- ele sorriu malicioso- Não queremos que a Fage apanhe de você!

- Haha!- fez Rachel- Severus você esta muito desaforado! Acho que sua noite de sono com a Cavendish mudou seu humor!

E saiu da sala com um Severus resmungando e um Eddie rindo atrás dela. Caminharam conversando animados pelo corredor e seguiram para o café. As aulas da segunda transcorreram calmamente, até porque nenhuma delas era com os Grifinórios. No intervalo Rachel saiu para o jardim sozinha, havia algo que ela precisava fazer.

Observou os alunos e achou quem procurava, caminhou sorrindo até ele.

- Bom dia _Black!_

Diego Garcia se voltou e seu sorriso escorregou.

- Calma! Só quero conversar, será que pode ser?

Ele a encarou e se voltou para os amigos dizendo que já voltava. Caminharam lentamente.

- Espero que seja rápida, Cassandra não vai gostar nada de saber que estou falando com você!

- Olha eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas!

Diego a encarou curioso.

- Pode me chamar de louca, safada, miserável... do que você quiser mas nunca diga que não tenho honra! Jamais beijaria um cara se soubesse que ele estava noivo!- parou um segundo e encarou com um sorriso- Não sou tão vil assim!

- Entendo o quer dizer!- baixou a voz um quarto- Me beijou porque achava que eu era o Black!

- Exatamente!- ela franziu o nariz- Tenho uma quedinha por ele!

- Se depois de tudo que fez a ele no baile ainda quer beija-lo, imagino o tamanho da queda!

Ele levou um soco no braço.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim! Eu bem que queria esquece-lo mas...

Sentiram alguém segurar os ombros os dois e faze-los se voltar.

- Não esta satisfeita ainda?- perguntou Cassandra zangada.

- Olha Cassandra não é nada diss...

- Cavendish!- Rachel a encarou com a mesma intensidade- Estávamos só conversando. Tem uma dúzia de testemunhas aqui!

Rachel fez um gesto abrangendo o pátio.

- Olha só vim aqui pedir desculpas! Se soubesse que era o Garcia jamais teria o beijado.

- Mas que aproveitou, aproveitou!

Rachel riu pelo nariz.

- Sabe muito bem que ele não faz meu tipo! Ele é bonzinho demais! É do tipo com quem as garotas se casam!

Diego tossiu. Cassandra baixou um pouco a guarda, a aura de Rachel dizia que ela estava sendo sincera.

- Eu realmente sinto muito! E depois não deveria ter irritado você, mas você me conhece!- ela deu de ombros.

Cassandra deixou o queixo cair.

- Rachel Glenn esta pedindo desculpas?

- Ah qualé!- Fez uma careta e baixou a voz- Não espalha tá! Vai acabar com minha reputação!

- Ela _realmente_ esta _pedindo desculpas_!- Cassandra parecia realmente surpresa.

- Que posso fazer! Todo mundo ficou zangado comigo! Você, o Eddie, o Garcia e até o mala do Severus!

O nome do monitor despertou algo na mente de Cassandra.

- Severus! Ele disse que conhecia a você há oito anos! O que quis dizer com isso?

Rachel sorriu, pelo menos não era só ela que deixava escapar que era irmã dele.

- Nossas mães se conheciam!- respondeu simplesmente.

- Mas você é órfã!

- Sou, mas não sou filha de chocadeira! Fui para um...é orfanato quando minha mãe morreu!

- Ninguém podia ficar com você? E seu pai?- Cassandra a encarou curiosa.

Ouviram a sineta e Rachel sorriu tristemente..

- Preciso ir, espero que tudo esteja resolvido agora. Sinto muito!

E saiu sem dar explicações para nem um dos dois.

Severus não ficou muito satisfeito quando a menina se juntou a eles para o jantar. Alem dela ter chegado atrasada estava agora contando à conversa que tivera com Garcia e Cassandra.

- Você é maluca!- murmurou Eddie- Ela podia ter partido sua cara.

- Era mais fácil eu ter acabado com ela!- resmungou mordendo o pastelão.

Eddie levou a mão ao rosto da garota e levantou uma mecha de cabelos, riu cínico.

- E o que é isso aqui mesmo? Ah é os dedos da Cassandra...

Rachel fez uma careta e se voltou, Snape levou alguns segundo para se recuperar.

- Disse a ela que nossas mães se conheciam?- perguntou Severus num sussurro quase inaudível mas cheio de raiva.

- Queria que eu dissesse o que? Que meu pai é marido da sua mãe? E depois foi você que deixou escapar que me conhecia há oito anos!

- O que não é mentira!

- Isso eu sei! Mas me diga estão o que faria? A acertaria com um feitiço e sairia correndo?

Rachel se inclinou sobre a mesa encarando o garoto, ele fez o mesmo. Havia uma certa tensão entre eles.

- Glenn, tenho um recado para você.– Angélica malfoy parou atrás de Rachel, com uma expressão não muito feliz no rosto.

- Dando uma de coruja, Malfoy?– Snape intrometeu-se, endireitando-se na cadeira. Angélica lançou-lhe um olhar exarcebado.

- Snape, será que você podia ao menos fingir que é educado uma vez e ficar quieto no seu canto?

- Desde quando você dá atenção para o que Severus tem a dizer, Malfoy?– Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto pedia.

- Desde que Snape é razoável em poções e talvez nós precisemos dele.

- Nós quem, cara-pálida?– Severus ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Hum... – Angélica fez uma expressão pensativa– Alice, Beatrice, Lílian... Dieguinho, Frank... Han... será que estou esquecendo alguém?

- Qual o recado que você veio me dar?– Rachel a cortou.

- Credo, assim vocês dois fazem uma dupla de dar inveja, sabiam? Parecem até irmãos!– Angélica reclamou. Eddie soltou uma risadinha, fazendo Angélica olhar para ele.

- É o que eu vivo dizendo para esses turrões! Que eles parecem irmãos!– caiu na risada, com as carrancas que arrecadou.

- R-E-C-A-D-O! – Rachel soletrou, fazendo Angélica revirar os olhos.

- Cass me pediu para lhe avisar, que vai fazer a poção do lobinho e que se vossa majestade quiser ir, acompanhada do seu súdito mais fiel– ela fez uma reverencia cômica em direção a Eddie– e do seu cãozinho de estimação– mostrou a língua para Severus– é para me acompanhar, hoje, às três horas.

- Malfoy, se você acha que eu vou...

- Ela vai!– Severus falou, fazendo os três se voltarem para ele. A expressão fria tinha apenas os olhos brilhantes.

- Eu não estou gostando disso, tampinha!– Eddie sussurrou

- Você fala como se eu estivesse gostando.

- O que deu na cabeça do snape?

- E eu é que sei?

- Ei, Glenn, eu sei o que falta para você melhorar a sua reputação.

- Rachel não precisa de um namorado!– Severus falou com a expressão fechada, caminhando atrás de Angélica.

- Nisso eu concordo. Mas essas suas roupas cafoninhas, pelo amor de Merlim!

- Você não tem espelho no seu dormitório, Malfoy?

Rachel estava preste a perder a calma. Se Cavendish pensava que podia obriga-la a passar mais um minuto na companhia daquela perua...

- Mas é justamente por _ter_ espelho que eu falo. Francamente, se eu não tivesse conhecido a estilista pessoal da Cass...

- Fresca? Imagina! – Rachel bufou para Eddie, que sufocou uma risada.

- Chegamos!– Angélica parou diante de uma porta, no terceiro andar, antes de bater.

- Senha!– uma voz conhecida soou através da porta.

- Eu morro antes de dizer aquilo, abra essa porta agora mesmo!

- Senha incorreta. Tente novamente.

- Cassandra Catherine!

- Senha incorreta!

- A propósito, se trouxe Remo nuzinho, ele vai ter muita utilidade para nós.– uma outra voz falou. A explosão de riso que se seguiu fez Angélica apertar os dentes.

- Beatrice, abra essa maldita porta!

- Senha incorreta!– as duas vozes femininas gritaram, antes de rir novamente.

- Vamos lá, Angélica, você consegue. Você é uma sonserina, lembra?– respirou fundo- Eu amo Remo Lupin!

- Até que enfim você resolveu admitir isso! Aleluia!– rindo, Cassandra saiu, fechando a porta.

- Você me paga, Cassandra. Pode ter certeza disso!

- Pago e com prazer! Bom, mas isso fica para depois. Agora, a questão é a seguinte. Nenhum de vocês vai poder entrar nessa sala, sem antes fazer uma promessa...- enquanto falava, olhava para o ar, acima deles. – ...que em momento algum, jamais, nem que sejam tentados ao extremo, torturados até, nunca mesmo...

- Cavendish, já entendemos!– Rachel revirou os olhos, exasperada.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Cavendish!– apenas não pulou no pescoço dela, por que Severus a estava segurando.

- Que promessa?

- De não contar para madame Pince sobre o que irão ver aqui dentro. – ela sorriu para Snape.

- Não entendi!– Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Típico. – Cassandra entrou antes que Angélica conseguisse lhe dar um tapa.

- Cassandra! Quando eu conseguir te pegar...

- Meus netos vão estar formados!

Eddie não conseguiu deixar de rir, vendo a carranca de Angélica.

- Eu vou mostrar para aquela grifinória disfarçada o que a espera!– Angélica abriu a porta, resmungando.

Quando enfim conseguiram entrar, perceberam que havia sete pessoas ali: Alice Pigneus, Frank Longbottom, Beatrice Johnson, Lílian Evans, Diego Garcia, Remo Lupin e Cassandra.

- Sessão tortura dos mal vestidos?– Angélica torceu o nariz.

Remo lançou-lhe um olhar não muito gentil.

- Se eu soubesse que essa fresca vinha, teria ficado no salão comunal.– falou, para que a sonserina o ouvisse.

- Se eu soubesse que esse idiota vinha, não teria dado o recado para Glenn.

- Um aviso aos dois: querem se matar? Se matem. – Cassandra intercalou o olhar entre eles– mas se matem longe de nós, de preferência em um horário que o resto dos alunos ganhe folga das aulas.

- Cassandra!– Lílian fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Que culpa eu tenho se a vaca da Ferguson atacou o Remo na frente da Angie para fazer eles dois brigarem? Nenhuma, eu digo!– Cassandra gesticulava, enquanto falava– mas espero que tenham entendido muito bem o que eu disse, senão vou fazer uma coisa que provavelmente amanhã vou me arrepender.

- Ah, é vai fazer o que? Beijar o Snape?

As palavras de Angélica caíram como uma bomba. No silêncio que se instalou naquela sala, se uma mosca voasse, produziria o barulho de um foguete sendo lançado.

- Não! Vai me pedir para levar uma coisa loira para fora da sala.– Diego intrometeu-se, lançando um olhar zangado a Angélica. Cassandra estava paralisada, o rosto pálido encarando Severus– por mais cooperativa que você seja, Malfoy, aqui estamos para estudar, não para lançar piadinhas sem graça para nossos colegas.

- Eu não vim para estudar.– a voz fria de snape fez todos o olharem. Cassandra não havia desviado o olhar dele– vim apenas lhe avisar Cavendish, que se você pensa que todas as pessoas são como o idiota do Black, saiba que...

- Que diabos você está falando?

- Do recado que você mandou pela malfoy!

Pela expressão totalmente confusa que surgiu no rosto dela, por um momento Severus chegou a duvidar que ela tivesse o chamado de...

- Angélica Felícia Malfoy que recado você deu?– Lílian pediu, antes que Cassandra pudesse abrir a boca.

- Só o que a cass me mandou dizer... – o tom displicente fez Cassandra estreitar os olhos.

- E qual foi o recado desmiolado que você deu?– Diego pareceu tomar as dores da grifinória. Severus não gostou daquilo.

E menos ainda quando o corvinal aproximou-se de Cassandra, passando uma mão pelos ombros dela.

- Oras... que era para Glenn vir comigo, se quisesse preparar a poção para o lobinho...

- E...

- O que?

- Qual foi à parte do recado que você acrescentou?

- Nenhuma. Ela me disse para avisar que se Snape ou o tudo de bom Montgomery quisessem vir junto, eles poderiam fazer isso sem problema.

- Ainda sentindo algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca. – Diego falou para Remo, que balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Para o súdito fiel Montgomery e para o cãozinho de estimação!

- Eu não disse para dizer isso!– Cassandra engoliu em seco, arregalando os olhos- Disse que se você quisesse vir, para fazer uma poção complicada, seria muito bem vindo. Por todos nós.– afirmou olhando diretamente para Diego.

- Só dessa vez pode me incluir nisso. – Diego sustentou o olhar de Snape.

- Felícia, vem comigo agora.– Remo surpreendeu a todos, levantando-se e arrastando Angélica pelo braço.

- É Angélica e eu não vou a lugar algum com... – Remo a silenciou com um beijo.

- Vai vir comigo?– ele sussurrou, fazendo a sonserina piscar e concordar com um sorriso embasbacado. Depois que eles saíram, todos meio que soltaram as respirações. Frank falou, deixando as garotas eriçadas.

- Até que enfim Lupin resolveu mostrar quem é que manda!

- Como assim, quem manda no quê?– Alice voltou-se para ele, ao mesmo tempo em que o grifinório recuava.

- Quem manda... Diego, pode me passar aquele livro que está acima da cabeça da Cass?

- Uhu!– Beatrice gritou, chamando a atenção de todos– Não querendo dar uma de Angélica, mas se você fizer o que está pensando, Al, vai quebrar as unhas. E a manicruela foi feita hoje!– as garotas com exceção de Rachel riram.

- Sorte sua! – Alice levantou-se do lado do namorado, indo até Lílian.

- Manicruela? – Diego cutucou Cassandra, que fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Sem chance. Mais fácil o Lucio Lombriga sair do lago pelado.

- ECA! – todos com exceção de Severus gritaram.

- Nem morta quero imaginar isso!

- Snape, você vai gostar de ver isso?– Diego teve a ousadia de perguntar.

- Cuide da sua vida, Garcia.

- É isso que estou fazendo... E muito bem, devo acrescentar! pegou um livro que estava flutuando e jogou na direção de Frank, que com um gesto floreado abriu o livro.

- Snape? Fica ou vai sair rastejando?

Diego o provocou, fazendo Rachel virar os olhos.

- Ele fica!– Rachel respondeu, fazendo todos, com exação de Cass, a olharem.

Beatrice abriu a boca, mas a um sinal de Cass a fechou.

- Rachel não faça isso!- Diego suspirou teatralmente, colocando a mão no coração.

- Isso o que?

- Acabar com as minhas esperanças. Vai me trocar por ele? O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

- Cérebro?– Cassandra pediu, fazendo todos rirem.

- Só porque chegou na hora do recreio. – ele murmurou alguma coisa no ouvido de Cass, que olhou no relógio.

- Eu também acho. Mas considere os seguintes pontos: estão em três, sabem todos os corredores e são tão anjos quanto o lobo mau da historia da chapeuzinho vermelho.

- Auuuuuuu!– Beatrice uivou. Frank jogou uma bolinha de papel nela.

- Se está se referindo aqueles babacas, não fazem falta.

- Lilinha do meu coração... Vai plantar feijão! Eu vou ir atrás dos meus bolinhos cobertos de creme e ponto final. Montgomery, pode me fazer dois favores? Primeiro, se acomodem gente! Parece até que vamos morder vocês... no mau sentido da coisa. É lógico.

- Tem lugares marcados?– Rachel falou, percebendo que a mesa tinha dez cadeiras.

- A única marcada é essa daqui!– mostrou uma, que estava perto de Frank. Fez uma expressão de conspiração– Não sei como a Alice faz para conseguir ficar do lado dele.

- Ela aprecia as boas qualidades que ele tem.– Beatrice falou seriamente, levando um tapa da amiga. Cassandra havia se afastado, lendo em silm,êncio, o que Frank lhe apontava com o dedo.

- Acho que não vai dar certo.– ela falou para o adolescente, que franziu a testa.

- Por que não?

- E qual é o segundo favor, Garcia?– Eddie falou, sentado a cabeceira, enquanto olhava Beatrice fazer uma careta para Lílian.

- Acertar o Black se o imbecil tiver coragem de aparecer por aqui sem os meus bolinhos cobertos de creme.

- Ele fala como a Cass!– Beatrice pareceu surpresa.

- O que não faz a convivência... –Lílian meio que suspirou.

- Ei, fica longe da Johon Johnon, entendeu?– Cassandra o avisou, jogando uma parte do cabelo que ainda estava negro para trás.

- Madrecita, a senhora não está com o padrecito em Madri? – Diego saiu andando de costas, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Rachel ainda mantinha uma expressão de quem não estendia nada.

- Já te avisei, Garcia! Lílian, se misturar... – Cassandra voltou sua atenção para o conteúdo teórico dos livros que estavam mexendo. Severus se acomodou em uma cadeira, cruzando os braços.

Observava Cassandra com o canto do olho, enquanto escutava Rachel resmungar sobre a idiotice de se estar ali. Por fim, Cassandra pareceu ter se cansado de ficar zanzando de um lado para outro e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Severus, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela o olhou espantada.

- Que foi? – mostrou os pergaminhos na mesa.– Minhas anotações, meu lugar.

- Eu não entendi uma coisa.- Eddie chamou a atenção de todos.– Que diabos é isso aqui?

- Eddiezinho, o negocio é o seguinte: aqui, nós... – Beatrice tomou para si as explicações– desde o primeiro ano, temos esse grupo de estudos. Ou você por acaso nunca achou suspeito que eu tivesse notas razoáveis em herbologia?

- Como eu consegui passar em poções?– Cassandra o encarou, antes de uma bolinha jogada por Frank acerta-la no rosto. – Longbottom, se a sua namorada não te segurar imediatamente, pode ter certeza que o pó que o Diego trouxe, vai ter utilidade.

Frank balançou as mãos como se estivesse com medo. Cass abriu o bilhete. Severus conseguiu ler, espichando o olho. Dizia "Rachel pelo visto vai sair logo". Cassandra deu de ombros.

- Azar o dela!– falou, quando uma batida na porta sobressaltou a todos.

- Eu abro. – Beatrice se prontificou. Indo até a porta, pediu a senha. Uivos foram escutados. Rindo, ela abriu a porta. Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Peter Pettigrew entrarem carregando caixas.

- Comida, até que enfim!– Cassandra gritou, levantando-se. A cadeira caiu com a pressa que a grifinória se levantou. Quase correndo, tirou a caixa de Pedro, enquanto a abria com ansiedade. Tirou alguns pratos, que meio ia jogando até achar o que queria.

- Aha! Bolinhos com creme!– abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ei, não foi o Garcia que pediu... – Tiago tentou falar, sendo interrompido por cass.

- Ele falou o que eu mentalizei. – deu uma mordida com gosto- Melhor que isso, só os biscoitos com chocolate da mamãe.– ela pegou outro prato com comida, voltando para o lugar onde estava sentada.

- O que o ranhoso está fazendo aqui?– Black pediu, recebendo um olhar gélido dos sonserinos.

- Quer dizer que eu me disponho a vir até aqui e você só tem olhos para o Snape? Francamente, Black, você precisa de óculos!– Eddie brincou.

- Nem vou dizer o que pensei. – Rachel falou acidamente.

As garotas riram. Frank balançou a cabeça, em sinal negativo.

- E o que vocês estavam fazendo que demoraram tanto?

- Depende do que você quer saber, Longbottom. Boa parte do tempo, estávamos tentando tirar o Rabicho de cima das tortas de morango.

- E a outra parte? – a expressão seria do rosto de Lílian fez Tiago hesitar um pouco.

- Acomodar essas comidas para que elas chegassem perfeitas aqui, para que as nossas princesas não passassem fome, ora essa!– Sirius falou galanteador.

- Nem as meninas do primeiro ano caem nessa, Black!– Beatrice rosnou para ele.

- E podem tirar Alice do meio disso dali. Ela é _minha namorada_.

Frank encarava Sirius, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

- Paz amigo! Eu jamais encostaria um dedo na Alice!

- Até porque não é burro de se meter com ela!– o comentário saiu entre duas mordidas de cassandra.

- Isso significa o que?

- Que o Frank arrebentaria o seu crânio... – Lílian começou.

- E outras partes do seu corpo... – Beatrice continuou.

- Bem menos resistentes. Tais como os seus...

- Já entendi, já entendi! Mas que vocês cometeram uma injustiça, quando elegeram Frank como o traseiro mais sexy de hogwarts!

- E porque elegeríamos o _seu_ se o seu traseiro é feio? – Cassandra jogou mais um bolinho na boca.

- O meu traseiro é feio?

- Somos realmente obrigadas a responder a essa pergunta?– Alice perguntou, fazendo Frank bufar.

Rachel sorriu, perante a possibilidade que se abria.

- Sirius, entre o seu traseiro e o de um boi... Fico com o segundo!– nem mesmo Severus conseguiu resistir e soltou um pequeno riso.

- Idem!– Cassandra gritou com a boca cheia– bovinos não tem pulgas!

Começaram a fazer gracinhas. Sirius ainda ficara um bom tempo em pé, suportando as piadas. Até que Frank colocou dois dedos na boca, assobiando alto.

- Galera, vamos voltar ao trabalho. Cassandra, mastigue de boca fechada.

- Sim, papai. – ela engoliu um pedaço do bolinho que estava mastigando.

- Agora, vamos bem ao projeto inicial. Cassandra e Glenn estão fazendo a poção para o lobisomem ficar com a mente lúcida. Qual a duvida Montgomery?– perguntou ao vê-lo com a mão levantada.

- Como vocês pretendem testar a poção se em hogwarts se não existem lobisomens?

- Que Merlim continue protegendo a inocência das crianças!– Beatrice juntou as mãos, rezando em voz alta.

- Amém! – com exceção de Rachel, todas as garotas juntaram-se na prece da lufa-lufa.

- Quer dizer... tem um lobisomem aqui na escola?– Eddie virou-se assombrado para Rachel, que assentiu.

- Quase virei comidinha dele, alguns dias atrás.

- Mas... o diretor sabe disso?

- O diretor sabe de tudo que acontece na escola, Eddie!– Lílian falou com paciência.

- Vocês estão brincando, certo? E foi uma piada sem graça, Rachel!

- Quem disse que essa cobra peçonhenta estava brincando? Pelo que eu me lembro, ele sempre esteve na floresta!

- Como você sabe?– Severus pediu a Cassandra, que sorriu maliciosa.

- Lembra da nossa primeira vez na floresta, Alice?

- E como eu poderia?– A corvinal começou a rir- A Lílian quase teve um ataque!

- Ficava repetindo... Estamos transgredindo as regras!– Beatrice emendou.

- Cuidado Cassandra! Fala mais baixo! Ai, meu deus, vamos ser pegas! As criaturas da floresta são perigosas! Vamos morrer!

- Não... não vamos morrer, Angélica dizia!– Beatrice replicou.

- Vamos ser expulsas isso sim! Querem parar de rir!– Lílian falou, fingindo-se aterrorizada.

- CALA A BOCA EVANS! – todas elas gritaram, antes de cair na gargalhada.

- E o lobisomem?– Eddie perguntou, até com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Bem... a Cass tinha nos convencido a subir nas arvores, para achar um bom local para os rituais. Quando estávamos encarrapitadas como pitangas maduras, ele apareceu.

- Nos seguramos firmes... e estamos aqui na frente de vocês!– Beatrice levantou-se e fez uma mesura.

- Eddie, não vá desmaiar!– Rachel assustou-se com a súbita palidez do amigo.

- E quem é ele?

- Nem se me enchesse de beijinhos, na frente dessa criatura, vou contar quem é.– Cassandra levantou-se, limpando os farelos de bolinho que tinham caído na sua blusa.– e agora, com exceção das noites de lua cheia, vamos sempre lá.

- O que vocês vão fazer lá?– Rachel não conteve a curiosidade. Alice respondeu.

- Dançar nuas em volta da fogueira.

- Se quiserem companhia para...

- Black, se quiser um olho roxo é só continuar com isso.

- Pedro, as tortas de morango estão com bastante calda?– Cassandra trocou de assunto.

- Bem açucaradas!– o garoto gordinho sorriu, lembrando das tortas.

- Ótimo. Qualquer novidade, crianças, vou estar na cozinha, me deliciando com as tortas doces de morango. Beijinhos e tchauzinho!

- Você acabou de comer dois pratos cheios de bolinhos!– Lílian chamou a atenção da amiga.

- Que posso fazer se me deu vontade de comer torta de morango? Só satisfazer essa vontade! – atirou um beijo para a amiga, antes de sair.

- Lilinha... – Tiago a chamou.

- Eu sei! Eu sei!– A ruiva passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Uma batida assustou a todos, que haviam ficado pensativos. Sirius, em passos largos foi até a porta, pedindo a senha.

- TORNADOS!– Diego gritou, rindo em seguida. Entrando, fitou sirius que estava com alguns farelos no canto da boca.– Meus bolinhos?

- Cara, o que aconteceu com você?– Sirius não se conteve ao ver o rosto de Diego.

- Como assim, o que aconteceu comigo? Não aconteceu nada!

- Diego, no seu rosto está escrito: Cachorro, galinha e mulherengo!– Alice riu– Acho que a Cass vai ter que ir com o Sirius a Hogsmeade na próxima vez.

- Você está brincando não esta?– Diego ficou assustado. Correu pegar um espelho, que sabia que Angélica deixava no aposento – Caracas, to ferrado! Lilinha...

- Vou plantar feijão, Garcia!– Lílian falou calmamente.

- Se abuelito me vir assim... – ele ficou pálido.– diabos, onde está a Cassinha?

- Na cozinha, saciando a vontade de comer torta de morango.

- E desde quando que ela tem _vontade_ de comer torta de morango? Ela não gosta disso!– seu olhar pousou em Severus, estreitando os olhos– O que de verdade aconteceu naquela noite Snape?

- Por que está me pedindo isso, Garcia? – ele sentiu-se em um jogo de tênis, pois todos os olhares se voltaram a ele.

- Porque será? A cass está se irritando por nada, chorando como uma fonte, comendo feito uma doida...

- Não será por que ela _é_ uma doida? Ou será que você não conhece direito a criatura que você vai se casar?

- Repita isso! – Diego se aproximou, estreitando os olhos.

- Você não conhece a criatura que vai se casar!

- Conheço a Cassinha melhor que qualquer um aqui. E posso dizer, com cem por cento de chances, que se você ficar atravessando o caminho dela... vai se arrepender para sempre. ¡Ella propia se encargará de eso!

- Estou tremendo de medo! – Severus zombou.

- Deveria. As mulheres Cavendish têm os punhos fortes!– Diego começou a sair.

- Diego, aonde você vai?– Frank pediu, surpreso que ele não se importasse em sair com aqueles dizeres no rosto.

- Impedir a cass de comer a torta!– lançou um olhar irritado para severus.– Ela é alérgica a morangos.

Notas das autoras:

Luci: que tal** receber a carteirinha "em favor de Rachel Glenn" nos proximos dias e aguardar novas brigas? se depois do capitulo 30 voce ainda quiser ler a fic.., rsrsrs vai torcer para o Tiago deixar de ser veado!**


	22. Tempestade

- Capitulo Vinte e Dois -

_Tempestade_

Os dias seguintes forram passados sobre livros e anotações, o grupo de estudos estava se reunindo todos os dias apos as aulas, não só porque tinham muitas poções para terminar como também porque o dia da entrega dos trabalhos estava cada vez mais próxima. Rachel e Severus muitas vezes se irritavam com Cassandra, Eddie parecia um cachorrinho indo de um lado a outro atrás da Sonserina e contestando suas anotações. Tiago, Sirius e Pedro não ajudavam muito, só traziam as comidas e a atenção se dispersar. Lílian por outro lado estava sempre pronta a retrucar Snape e quase sempre estava certa.

Já passava das nove horas e a sala usada pelo grupo, agora só contava com a presença de quatro ocupantes. Rachel estava pesando pó de salamandra, o colocou no caldeirão, no centro da mesa, que chiava e fumegava. Cassandra lia absorta um pergaminho que ia até o chão, Snape calculava e rabiscava em um pergaminho e Eddie dormia sobre os braços.

- Acha que essa vai funcionar?- perguntou Cassandra levantando os olhos do pergaminho e observando Rach mexer o caldeirão.

- Com as dicas do Sevynho?- ele nem olhou para Cassandra- É mais que obvio!

- Não tenha tanta convicção!- murmurou Snape se aproximando da irmã e observando o caldeirão- Vocês escolheram uma poção muito complicada, até Slugue teria dificuldades para acerta-la. E depois não há nada parecido, não sabemos o que pode acontecer.

- Pelo menos na teoria estamos certos!- falou Cassandra- Pelos livros essa seria a forma básica ...mesmo assim não tenho muita certeza!

- Vocês dois são tão otimistas! Deviam se casar!- retrucou Rachel, Severus evitou encarar cassandra- estamos em cima dessa droga a dias! É quase que impossível que não tenhamos acertado! E depois você é o gênio em poções esqueceu?

Snape franziu o cenho para Rachel, ela o estava elogiando? Não havia nada de irônico ou causticidade na frase.

Ouviram um estrondo e um clarão pela janela. Rachel se levantou assustada e agarrou a mão do irmão. Snape rolou os olhos. Eddie acordou com um pulo e Cassandra foi até a janela observar o tempo.

- Foi só um trovão!

- Uma tempestade esta se formando!- murmurou a Grifinória.

- Eu não gosto de tempestades!- Rach se encolheu.

- Isso não é nada bom!- murmurou Cassandra, os olhos pregados nas mãos dadas dos Sonserinos- Temos que testar a poção! Logo será Lua cheia!

- Resolvemos isso amanha!- Severus percebeu o olhar da menina e soltou a ima- É melhor irmos dormir!

Ele foi até a mesa e baixou o fogo da poção, Rachel foi atrás dele como uma criança atrás da mãe em uma grande festa.

- Ótima idéia!- bocejou Eddie.

Os quatro trancaram a sala, que fora reservada pelas garotas para o preparo da poção e seguiram pelos corredores. A chuva agora castigava as janelas, o vento uivava furioso e os trovoes e raios erram cada vez mais fortes. Eddie lançou um olhar cômico para Rachel que se encolhia a cada barulho e ela lhe lançou um olhar zangado.

- Tempestades são o meu fraco tá bom?

Eddie e Cassandra riram mas Snape ficou calado. Sabia qual era a razão de Rachel temer tanto as tempestades. Fora em uma noite como aquela que a mãe da garota morrera e fora em uma noite daquela que ela chegara à casa de Snape. Cassandra se despediu deles e subiu as escadas enquanto os três desciam.

Depois de dar boa noite a uma Rachel tremula Eddie e Snape subiram para o dormitório se trocaram e deitaram ouvindo a chuva cair com fúria. Eddie não demorou nem dois minutos e já estava dormindo. Snape fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da noite da chegada de Rachel.

Ele estava zangado demais para dormir, a chuva fazia um barulho horrível, era quase como se o céu protestasse por uma coisa daquelas estar acontecendo com ele. Lembrou-se de ficar horas revirando na cama sem conseguir dormir, até que a porta se abriu devagarzinho e a sombra de uma menina entrou.

Ele fingiu estar dormindo e não se moveu, lembrou que pensava que se ele fingisse que não a vira ela iria embora. Estivera enganado. A menina se aproximou e o fitou por um minuto. Uma trovoada a assustou e ela se aconchegou no cantinho da cama agarrando a mão do garoto com força. Snape não a empurrou da cama como tivera vontade, muito menos abrira os olhos e a mandara sumir. Ficou quietinho ouvindo-a respirar com força, o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Aos poucos a menina dormiu e ele também.

A porta do dormitório se abriu e alguém entrou. Snape virou-se e fechou os olhos ligeiro, Rachel puxou a cortina com cuidado e observou o irmão dormindo. Aproximou-se com cautela mas um raio a sobressaltou, ela soltou uma exclamação e levou as mãos à boca. Snape fingiu se mexer enquanto dormia e apurou os ouvidos. Ela deitou ao lado dele e segurou a mão dele de modo infantil. Ele teve vontade de rir, já não eram mais crianças, a cama agora ficava pequena e era um tanto quanto ridículo uma garota como Rachel ter medo de raios e trovoes ainda mais com a idade que tinha.

Sentiu ela puxar as cobertas e esperou que ela dormisse. Era sempre assim, ele fingia que não a via e ela fingia que nada acontecera, será que era ele que enganava ela ou era ela quem enganava ele? Snape observou Rachel dormir tranqüila. Então se deu conta de que não era o medo que a levava a procura-lo, mas a proteção que ele lhe dava. Ela precisava de alguém que cuidasse dela, precisava de alguém que ocupasse o lugar da mãe que morrera e do pai que não ligava para ela. Sorriu se ajeitado melhor na cama e a cobriu com carinho.

Snape acordou com uma dor tremenda nas costas, esticou o braço para o lado e quase caiu, abriu os olhos assuntado. Estivera deitado na beirada da cama, Rachel dormia tranqüila ao seu lado. Ele suspirou impaciente. Teria que esperar até que ela acordasse para poder levantar, não queria que ela soubesse que ele sabia que ela o procurava quando tinha medo. O que ele estava pensando? Estava tentando protege-la? Ou evitar que ela se envergonhasse? Estava era sendo um imbecil isso sim, pensou ele com selvageria.

Encarou a irmã, ela estava tão serena que ele desistiu de acorda-la. Ouviu ruídos no quarto. _Era só o que faltava_. Tremeu só de pensar que alguém ali pudesse descobrir que uma garota dormira lá. Isso iria complica-los sem falar que Cassandra logo saberia... Ouviu alguém se aproximar e puxar a cortina. Levou o dedo indicador aos lábios antes que Eddie pudesse reagir.

- O que...?- perguntou Eddie movendo os lábios sem emitir nenhum som.

- Ela não pode saber!- murmurou Severus. Eddie fez uma careta de desentendimento- Não pode saber que eu sei!

- Ah!

- Tem mais alguém aqui?- Snape murmurou, Eddie fez que não com a cabeça.

- Ótimo!

Os olhos de Eddie recaíram sobre a garota e ele sorriu sem sentir. O sorriso tolo do garoto acendeu uma luz no fundo do cérebro de Snape.

- Acorda ela!- Snape murmurou.

Eddie ergueu a sobrancelha e Snape girou os olhos.

- Anda!

Eddie deu um passo a frente e Snape fingiu dormir. O garoto se aproximou e cutucou a garota com delicadeza. Rachel nem se mexeu, ele soprou o ouvido dela. Nada. Deu um muxoxo de impaciência.

- Rachel?!- a cutucou- Tampinha!

Rachel abriu os olhos sonolenta, a imagem do amigo entrando em fogo devagar, ela franziu o cenho.

- Eddie?!

Então se sentou rápido olhando para o lado. Snape se mexeu mas parecia dormir a sono solto, ele expirou com alivio e se voltou a Eddie.

- Conversamos lá fora!- murmurou ele a ajudando a levantar.

Saíram para o corredor em silêncio e quando desciam as escadas Rachel impacientou-se.

- Eu odeio tempestades!- disse ela.

- Eu sei!- falou ele com tranqüilidade.

- Desde os oito anos eu vou até Snape quando tem tempestade. Ele é o único que eu posso recorrer!

- Eu sei!

- Ele não sabe!- ela parou e o encarou seria- Não vai contar para ele, vai?

Eddie se voltou e sorriu.

- Claro que não, tampinha!

Ela o abraçou visivelmente aliviada, ele beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Mas eu já disse que minha cama é grande o bastante!

Levou um soco no braço. Fez uma careta enquanto a garota descia as escadas rindo. Esperou que Rachel trocasse de roupa para irem juntos tomar café. Snape ainda não aparecera, na certa preocupado em fazer com que Rachel não percebesse que ele já estava acordado.

- Posso lhe perguntar porque odeia tanto tempestades?- perguntou Eddie a garota a porta do salão.

- Minha mãe morreu em um acidente!- murmurou a menina- Estava chovendo muito...

- Sinto muito!

- É! Eu também!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um segundo.

- Na próxima vez erre de cama!- falou ele risonho.

Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Minha cama é mais macia que a do Severus!- riu ele.

A Sonserina fez um ruído com a garganta, iria retrucar quando alguém esbarrou nela. Voltou-se para brigar e viu Cassandra entrar no salão sem olhar para trás. Eddie ficou pálido de repente.

- Acha que ela ouviu o que eu disse?

- E o que importa?- perguntou a menina indiferente, mas no fundo ela sabia que iria ter problemas se Cassandra tivesse ouvido o comentário infeliz de Eddie.


	23. Um segredo revelado

PRESENTE! PRESENTE! SÓ POR CONTA DE DOIS COMENTÁRIOS FOFISSIMOS, VELETH E LUCI GANHARAM UM CAPITULO PRATICAMENTE UMA SEMANA ANTES. PS: SE TIVER COMENTÁRIOS POSTAMOS O CAPITULO SABADO! BBEIJOS1

Capitulo Vinte e Três -

_Um Segredo Revelado _

Rachel e Eddie seguiram calmamente para a mesa do café da manha. Severus ainda demorou muito a chegar, sentou-se quando Rach e Eddie terminavam o café. Observou a mesa da Grifinória e levantou a sobrancelha. Cassandra o encarava furiosa. Pensou um instante se em algum momento na noite anterior ele teria a insultado.

- Não é com você que ela esta zangada!- falou Rach ao ouvido do irmão. Severus encarou curioso.

- De quem você esta falando?

- Cavendish!- ele fez um muxoxo e ela riu- Como se não fosse para ela que você estava olhando!

- Vai sonhando Glenn!- retrucou ele olhando o teto encantado com desprezo. O céu estava escuro e a chuva ainda fustigava as janelas.

Rachel colocou o braço na borda da cadeira e se inclinou para perto dele.

- Pode tentar esconder Sevynho mas a coisas que nem a oclumência pode fazer!

Severus se voltou e fez uma careta.

- Eu não preciso esconder nada Rachel, porque eu não estou apaixonado pela Cassandra!

Rachel se levantou e se espreguiçou.

- E quem falou em paixão Severus?

Severus percebeu que o olhar dela seguia Sirius Black, cruzou os braços.

- Vejo vocês depois!

Falou ela bagunçando os cabelos de Eddie e saindo com um sorriso maroto. Eddie fechou a cara quando percebeu que ela ia atrás de Sirius e Severus o encarou serio.

- E você? Não faz nada?

Eddie o encarou com curiosidade.

- Desculpe. Mas fazer o que?

- Sei lá... beijar a Rachel! Roubar ela e fugir pra Namíbia! Qualquer um é melhor que _ele!_

Severus tinha zanga na voz. Eddie suspirou.

- Como se eu já não tivesse a beijado!

Levou uma encarada furiosa de Severus.

- Eu disse isso em voz alta?- perguntou, Snape tinha a aparência de alguém que tinha comido um punhado de larvas- Hum... vou indo!

E saiu de fininho, antes que tivesse a língua arrancada por um irmão furioso e vingativo.

Rachel saiu atrás de Sirius, ele andava rápido e carregava um pergaminho roto quase encostado ao nariz. Subiu as escadas pulando dois em dois degraus e o viu virara a direita em um corredor. O seguiu mas não havia mais ninguém no corredor. Parou e olhou ao redor, ele não podia ter entrado em nenhuma sala, estavam todas com as portas abertas. Deu mais alguns passos e parou junto a um espelho, um par de braços a segurou pela cintura e a puxou.

Sirius a beijou e ela espiou um tanto nervosa. Quando ele se afastou ela respirou aliviada, estavam atrás do espelho em uma larga passagem.

- Eu não sabia que esse lugar existia!- murmurou ela, a proximidade dele a dando arrepios.

- Digamos que pouca gente sabe!- murmurou ele a beijando novamente.

- E imagino...!- ela o afastou- Que trás todas suas namoradinhas para cá!

- Todas não! Só as especiais!- disse ele sorrindo e se aproximando, ela pôs as mãos no peito dele e o afastou.

- Lembra que eu te disse que tinha um irmão? Se ele descobre que você me trouxe aqui vai dar um jeito de não haver mais Blacks andando por ai!

- Ora vamos gatinha o único jeito dele saber o que estamos fazendo é se você contar a ele!

Ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Talvez eu conte!- ele a olhou espantado- Mas só se eu souber que você anda com alguma garota alem de mim!

- Pode me considerar seu marido!- riu ele se aproximando e a beijando. Ela desviou o rosto.

- Então talvez não fique zangado de me levar em Hogsmeade na próxima visita!

- Tem algum plano é?- perguntou ele rindo.

- E você não sabe o quanto!- ela sorriu- Mas só vai saber se ir!

- E você acha que eu não vou?

Ela o sentiu a puxar e se deixou levar pelo beijo dele, após alguns minutos se afastou e saiu pelo espelho rindo. Sirius riu e saiu atrás dela. No corredor ela o encarava maliciosa, ele sorriu a puxando, os lábios não chegaram a se encostar quando alguém tossiu as costas deles. Rachel se voltou e sorriu.

- Sevynho!- exclamou ela se afastando de sirius.- Me procurando, eu suponho!

- E porque eu iria querer achar você, _Glenn?_- havia repulsa na voz.

- Vai saber? Você adora me seguir!

Ele passou por ela e a encarou zangado.

- Volte aos seus atos libertinos e esqueça que eu existo.

Ela o segurou pelo cotovelo.

- É melhor retirar o que disse!- falou ela baixando a voz.

- Me larga sua _sangue ruim_!

Antes que Rachel pudesse reagir Sirius já puxava a varinha e segurava Snape pelo colarinho.

- NUNCA MAIS A CHAME ASSIM!- berrou ele.

- Sirius não!- Rachel segurou o punho do garoto e encarou Snape nos olhos- Preciso ter uma conversa com o monitor e é melhor que seja a sós!

Ele não se mexeu.

- Por favor!- ela pediu o encarando.

Ele soltou Snape com brutalidade e encarou Rachel.

- O que há entre vocês?- perguntou baixinho.

- Não é de sua conta!- retrucou Snape.

- Um caso não resolvido!- falou Rach com zanga- Depois conversamos gatinho, mas agora preciso realmente fazer isso!

Sirius a encarou e ela assentiu com a cabeça, ele lançou um olhar gélido a Snape antes de sair. Rachel encarou Snape e entrou em uma sala. O garoto a seguiu.

- O que acha que estava fazendo?- perguntou ele batendo a porta.

- Beijando um cara?- perguntou ela irônica quando se voltava- Como se você não soubesse o que eu faço com ele.

- E ainda admite?- Snape se aproximou baixando a voz.- Esta virando uma...

Ela o encarou com uma fúria gélida.

- Uma o que? Vamos fale!- ordenou com tanto nojo que ele recuou alguns centímetros- Acha que sou assim não acha? Ele é só um garoto! Não estou fazendo nada de errado...

- MAS É O SIRIUS BLACK!- berrou ele

- Então essa é a questão? O Black?- ela alterou a voz.

- Ele não presta Rachel! Será que não vê que ele esta usando você? Que ele não quer nada serio?

- E você acha que eu quero o que? Casar e ter filhos? Eu gosto dele, Snape, será que não dá pra entender? Eu gosto e quero estar com ele!

- Ele vai te magoar!- falou o outro alterado.

- E daí? Eu sei o risco que corro, mas _eu _escolhi correr esse risco!

- Eu não vou deixar esta bem. Não vou permitir...

- Você não tem nada que permitir ou não! A vida é minha e eu sei o que faço!

- Você é uma irresponsável e eu não vou deixar...

- Eu sei me cuidar, sei o quanto ele é galinha...- ela suspirou- Entenda eu quero estar com ele, pelo menos por um tempo. Deixe que eu faça minhas escolhas!

Snape ficou em silêncio por um tempo e a encarou com má vontade.

- Sinto muito... mas não vou deixar!

Ela bufou alto, não queria começar aquela briga novamente, deu as costas pra ele.

- Eu ainda não terminei de falar! Rachel!- berrou ele.

Ela abriu a porta com força e brutalidade. Sentiu que bateu em algo, Cassandra quase levou a porta na cara e se desequilibrou, caindo de costas no chão. Rachel não reparou na Grifinória.

- Rachel!- chamou Snape num sussurro. Mas ela não o ouviu. Então a puxou pelo cotovelo com tal ferocidade que ela se desequilibrou e esbarrou nele, os rostos muito perto. Talvez se Cassandra não pudesse ver a aura das pessoas veria a cena de ângulo diferente, mas quando ela levantou o rosto com um misto de raiva e desagrado viu Snape e Rachel muito próximos, um laço vermelho emanava dos dois, acima de suas cabeças. Só havia um significado para aquilo e Cassandra não gostou nada.

- Me larga!- falou Rach se afastando, ela parecia bastante transtornada. Severus passou a mão nos cabelos e viu Cassandra.

- Cavendish?- perguntou um pouco perturbado

- Não, a avó de toca!- retrucou ela se levantando. Rachel levantou a sobrancelha.

- Há quanto tempo esta ai?- perguntou preocupada.

- Tempo suficiente Glenn!- a voz da Grifinória era de zanga.

- Olha eu...- Snape se voltou para a irmã

Ela fez um gesto com a mão

- Não vou mudar minha opinião!- falou ela zangada.

Snape abriu a boca para falar e ele encarou Cassandra. Não queria continuar aquela discussão na frente da Grifinória. Com relutância lançou um olhar zangado a Rachel e se voltando saiu em silencio. Cassandra ainda olhava Rachel com uma raiva tão grande que a morena podia sentir as ondas de ódio que emanava dela.

- Hum... eu... vou!- murmurou Rachel, não sabia o quanto à garota tinha ouvido e imaginar que Cassandra sabia que ela e Severus eram irmão não era uma boa idéia.

- Então não se satisfez com Sirius?- a raiva que ela sentia desde que ouvira Eddie comentando que Rachel passara a noite com Severus pulsando em suas têmporas.

- Do que esta falando Cavendish?- Rachel a encarou curiosa.

- Não se satisfaz com um cara só? Tem que passar por todos de Hogwarts, cuidado Glenn ou vai virar um Sirius de saia!

- Cavendish você esta pirando!

- Estou! Mas pelo menos não virei corrimão, sua pia benta!- murmurou a outra com ironia. Rachel se voltou zangada.

- Dobra a língua para falar de mim Cassandra! Não sou eu quem está praticamente casada e dou em cima do Severus...

- Ah agora sou eu a meretriz? Você que dorme com um cara e beija outro e eu sou a meretriz?

Rachel ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Você esta passando dos limites Cavendish!

- Eu passando dos limites, não fui eu que estava aos beijos com o Monitor há dois segundos atrás e nem dormi com ele...

- Nem em sonho eu beijaria o Severus!- berrou Rach com raiva.

- HIPÓCRITA NOJENTA! ESTA AOS AMASSOS COM ELE E QUER DESMENTIR, CAI NA REAL GLENN EU VI!- berrou cassandra com os olhos cinzentos.

- SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ QUER BEIJA-LO NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE TODAS QUEIRAM...

- SE TOCA GAROTA EU SEI QUE VOCÊ DORMIU COM ELE...

- EU NUNCA DORMIRIA COM ELE, SUA LOUCA! ELE É MEU IRMÃO!

Rachel levou às mãos a boca, respirava muito rápido. Cassandra piscou varias vezes, a encarando seria, então caiu na risada. Rachel olhou ao redor assustada e puxou Cassandra para dentro da sala que acabara de sair com Severus.

- Você tá brincando!- falou Cassandra mas nada na aura de Rachel provava que ela mentia.- Não, não está brincando!

Rachel encarou Cassandra muito seria e Cassandra desabou em uma cadeira.

- Você e Severus irmãos?- ela balançou a cabeça com força.- Então era por isso que relutava em contar? Mas não pode ser verdade!

- Não só pode como é! Os pais dele se separaram por uns dois meses e ele teve um caso com minha mãe!- contou Rach contrariada- Ambos eram trouxas e se conheciam há muito tempo, mas quando meu pai soube que Eilenn estava grávida voltou pra ela. Vivi com minha mãe e minha avó até minha mãe morrer!

Cassandra ergueu os olhos.

- Eu sinto muito!

- Não mais que eu!

- Achei que você era órfã!

- Uma mentirinha da minha madrasta, moro com eles desde os sete anos mas Eilenn não queria que as pessoas soubessem que Tobias Snape teve uma filha bastarda, então inventou toda essa bobagem de eu morar num orfanato!

- E você não desmentiu!

- E porque desmentiria? Até Severus tem vergonha de mim!

- Vergonha?

- Cai na real Cassandra! Ele não quer que ninguém saiba! E sinceramente eu também não!

Cassandra ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até que de repente caiu novamente no riso. Que se transformou em gargalhadas. A grifinória segurava a barriga, caindo por fim no chão. Quando conseguiu encarar Rachel, tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

- Desculpe, mas de certa forma... É engraçado!- falou ela sem ar.

- Engraçado? Não ouviu nada do que eu disse?

- Ouvi. Mas a parte engraçada... você não falou.

- E tem?

- Claro que tem! Já imaginou a cara do Sirius quando... – caiu na gargalhada novamente. Rachel não resistiu e riu também. Riram até perderem o fôlego, até caírem em um silêncio confortável

Cassandra ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos enquanto Rachel analisava os próprios sapatos. Foi Rach quem quebrou o silêncio. Ela encarou Cassandra e murmurou.

- Por favor não conta nada a ninguém! Principalmente ao Snape!

Cassandra a encarou e sorriu.

- Tudo bem!- falou ela- Não vou contar!

- Promete?

- Juro pela alma de minha mãe!- Cassandra sorriu- Sou maluca mas nem tanto!

Rachel riu. Ouviram a sinal para a primeira aula e saíram da sala com um olhar cúmplice.


	24. Amigas abelhudas em ação!

- Capitulo Vinte e Quatro -

Amigas Abelhudas em Ação 

Os dias seguintes seguiram-se com o tempo limpo, as reuniões cada vez mais freqüentes eram agora pontuadas por explicações e cozimento de ingredientes. Cassandra e Rachel estavam mais próximas deixando um Severus extremamente zangado e um Eddie preocupado.

Rachel sentia-se meio estranha. Há dois dias, falara para Cassandra sobre Severus. Era... estranho falar sobre o seu segredo. Se bem que com a boca grande que Cavendish tinha, provavelmente aquilo já não era um segredo. Comia em silêncio as torradas, quando percebeu que Severus a encarava com a testa franzida.

- O que foi?

- Você está estranha.

- Estou? Você me surpreende. Ficando aos amassos com a Cavendish e não...

- Eu não...

- Glenn, precisamos falar com você!– ao escutar aquela voz pomposa, Rachel fechou os olhos– e se os garotos permitirem...

- Entre Rachel e eu não há segredos.– Severus encarou Angélica malfoy com um brilho frio no olhar, que foi retribuído com um olhar de deboche.

Eddie olhou para o quarteto a sua frente, sorrindo.

- Oi meninas! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eddiezinho, não gasta o seu charme!– Beatrice disparou – a encrenca é com a cobra peçonhenta ali!

- E se nos der licença... – a sobrancelha arqueada de Lílian fez Rachel ficar curiosa. Aquela expressão, pelo que sabia, Evans reservava apenas para um certo grifinório de Hogwarts. Tiago potter.

- Como Severus disse, não temos segredo um com o outro.– as provocou. Alice Pigneus, aparentemente a mais razoável entre elas naquele momento, falou calmamente.

- Mas não é com ele que queremos conversar.

- A obviedade da coisa está me virando o estomago. – Angélica sentou-se encarando fixamente Rachel.

- Se está querendo me assustar... sugiro que vá se arrumar do modo que é acostumada.

- Hahaha. – Angélica arrumou o cabelo.

- É bom então que digam logo o que querem. – Severus se meteu. As quatro o fuzilaram com o olhar, antes de se voltarem para Rachel.

- O que você disse para a cass? – Lílian falou, a sobrancelha ainda erguida.

- Como vou saber? Eu não tenho o problema de vocês para ficar anotando tudo o que faço!

- Qual problema?

- Você ficou maluca?

- Somos perfeitamente...

- Quietas!– a ruiva ordenou- O que queremos saber o que você disse para a Cass que deixou ela daquele jeito!

- Que jeito?- Eddie franziu a testa. No dia anterior não havia visto Cassandra, coisa até que o surpreendia.

- Nas nuvens. – Angélica fez uma expressão sonhadora, que se apagou assim que Rachel começou a rir.

- E desde quando que aquela avoada tem os pés no chão?

- Você não conhece a Cass para falar dela assim! – Alice zangou-se.

- Ora, só porque a Cavendish teve uma idéia maluca que te arranjou um namorado, não quer dizer que eu não sei o que debaixo daquela peruca!

- É mesmo? E o que tem?

- Minhocas, Johnson, minhocas!

Por um minuto, pareceu que Beatrice iria rir, mas ela conseguiu controlar-se. Em especial, depois que Evans lhe chutou a canela.

- E na sua cabeça tem o quê, Glenn? O Eddie?

Angélica falou diretamente. Parecia que Cassandra havia tomado a poção polissuco.

- Não, mas uma coisa eu não posso falar na frente da Pigneus. – deu uma olhada significativa para a mesa da Grifinória, no momento em que Frank começou a gargalhar, de alguma coisa que Rudolph Stun falou.

Beatrice segurou o braço de Alice.

- Não vamos arranjar briga por pouca coisa. – murmurou, deixando que Rachel ouvisse.

- Se fosse pouca, Pigneus não estaria tão estressadinha.

- Al, controle-se.– Lílian mandou.– E então? O que foi que disse?

- E como você acha que foi Rachel que disse alguma coisa para a Cassandra, que a fez ficar igual à cabeça da Malfoy?- Severus intrometeu-se novamente.

- Ahn? – Angélica estava distraída, mas ao escutar o seu nome, ergueu a cabeça. – eu concordo com a Lílian, seja lá o que for que ela disse.

Beatrice e Alice não conseguiram segurar as risadas, por mais que a carranca enviada por Lílian fosse feia. Eddie gargalhou abertamente. Até mesmo a monitora, curvou ligeiramente os lábios. Severus e Rachel olharam-se rindo também.

- Malfoy, como você não perde o pescoço?– Rachel pediu, inocentemente.

- Ele veio grudado.– ela deu de ombros, fazendo uma nova onda de risadas ecoar pelo salão. Angélica acompanhou dessa vez.

- Mas... como vocês descobriram que foi Rachel quem falou seja lá o que for, para que a Cassandra mudasse?– Eddie foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

- Bem... – Lílian hesitou um pouco antes de falar– Cass fala dormindo.

- Fala não. Faz verdadeiros discursos apopléticos. – Angélica corrigiu.

- Epopéticos. – Beatrice a corrigiu.

- Que seja.- ela deu de ombros.

- E há dois dias, não para de rir enquanto dorme.

- Quer dizer que ela sonha que tirou as roupas do... – Rachel suprimiu o nome, para irritação de Severus– e eu é que tenho culpa?

- Digamos que no meio do riso, quando perguntada, ela apenas diz "Rachel me disse que..." e começa a rir.

- O pior é que são só essas palavras! – Angélica reclamou.

- E como você sabe disso? – Severus perguntou com a voz macia.

- Por que eu tenho um irmão, que guarda a _vassoura_ no mesmo lugar, sempre. – Angélica falou, com arrogância, olhando para Rachel.

- Você rouba a vassoura do seu irmão para... – Eddie piscou os olhos aturdido.

- Correção. Eu pego emprestado. Ou você gostaria que eu virasse uma coruja para ir até os dormitórios das outras casas?

- Remo não iria se importar se você fizesse isso. – Beatrice provocou.

- Eu me importaria se ela errasse de dormitório. – o tom de aviso naquelas palavras de Alice fez Angélica virar os olhos.

- Como se eu quisesse ver outro grifinório sem... – tossiu, depois de perceber que Lucio a observava. – bom, mas voltando ao assunto original...

- Isso não é da conta de vocês. – Rachel percebeu que Cassandra estava cumprindo a sua parte. Se bem que enfrentar Severus mais tarde, mas isso não importava– e vocês não vão conseguir obrigar-me a falar nada.

- Tem certeza, Glenn? – o brilho nos olhos verdes de Lílian fez Rachel sorrir com escárnio.

- Absoluta. – inclinou a cabeça, como se as estivesse cumprimentando.

- Acho que isso mudaria a sua opinião. – Lílian mostrou discretamente um vidrinho com um liquido transparente.

- Ah, é mesmo? E o que é isso?

- Perderia sua vida tentando adivinhar. – Evans sorriu enigmática.

- Não estou gostando desse sorriso. – Eddie cochichou no ouvido de Severus, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Ei meninas, estão aprontando o que? E principalmente sem mim?

Cassandra se aproximava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, acompanhada de perto de Diego. Severus fechou a cara.

- Estamos tendo uma conversinha com Rachel. – Alice falou o mais casualmente que pode.

- Que bom. E essa expressão assassina no rosto do snape é o que? Vocês declararam que mantemos um fã clube dos monitores gostosos de Hogwarts, onde ele foi excluído da lista?

Eddie obrigou-se a sufocar uma risada. Mais uma daquelas e Cassandra estaria caída no chão, uma faca no peito.

- Cavendish! Cale a sua...

- Cale você a sua boca e vá terminar de chupar a sua cota diária de limões para ficar azedo! – Cassandra voltou sua atenção para as amigas– Sobre o que estavam falando?

- Por que não pede para Glenn, já que estão tão amiguinhas?

- Talvez por que eu prefira enfrentar uma gata raivosa a uma cobra peçonhenta. – Cassandra mantinha uma posição semelhante de quando ela e Rachel haviam se pegado pelos cabelos.

- Se elas se pegarem pelos cabelos, vamos separar?– Beatrice pediu para Alice, que arregalou os olhos.

- É claro que sim!

- De jeito nenhum! – Angélica e Alice falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Cass, olha lá.– Diego chamou a atenção de Cassandra, que abriu um sorriso, quando olhou na direção de Sirius.

- Faz tempo que ele não pega uma detenção, não é?

- Mudamos isso?

- Agora? Não. Espera. – ergueu a mão, como se o detivesse. – em cinco... quatro... três... dois... um... – fechou o punho, quando Diego gritou.

- Ei, black, fiquei sabendo que você resolveu usar roupas feitas para meninas. Quando for experimentar mais uma camisola, me chama, ok?

Sirius levantou-se da mesa, falando algo que não chegava até eles. Mas que chegava nos ouvidos de McGonagall, que passava naquele momento na sua forma animaga e transformou-se em ser humano, para passar a bronca em Black.

- Eu não acredito!– Lílian balançou a cabeça em um gesto negativo- Você fez de novo!

- Depois que for canonizada, santa Evans, talvez você possa me passar um sermão. Você não tem moral nenhuma para me criticar!

- Não tenho?

- Não tem. E trata de jogar essa água da privada fora logo, antes que eu enlouqueça e faça você beber ela!

As duas ficaram se encarando, os olhos brilhantes.

- Qual o seu segredinho com a Glenn?

- Realmente quer saber o que a Rachel me disse que me deixou tão feliz?

- Fala como se eu não tivesse perguntado, algumas milhares de vezes, nesses dois dias!

- Está certo. Desculpe, Rachel, mas eu prefiro quebrar a minha palavra a perder uma amiga.

- Uma não, quatro. – beatrice lembrou Cassandra, que revirou os olhos.

- Está certo. Quatro amigas.

- O que? Cavendish, se abrir essa boca grande...

- Não se preocupa, Rachel, é por uma boa causa. – Diego intrometeu-se.

- Boa causa?– Rachel levantou-se indignada– Uma ova que é!

Estava puxando a varinha. Se Cassandra abrisse um pouco mais a boca... Severus ficou subitamente pálido. Finalmente pareceu compreender o que elas estavam conversando.

Diego desarmou-a, no instante que Rachel apontou a varinha para Cassandra.

- Desculpa, gatinha, mas você não sabe da missa a metade!

- Meninas, Rachel tem uma doença incurável. E essa mula cabeçuda está na fase terminal da doença.

A risada de Rachel ecoou pelo salão, Lílian franziu o cenho para Cassandra,

- Não espera que acreditemos nesse papinho?

- Se não quiser acreditar é problema absolutamente seu!- ela cruzou os braços e ficou seria.

- Cass!

- Não acredito que além de lesa ainda fala dormindo!- murmurou Rachel em espanhol.

- Como é? Sua ingrata desgraçada!- retrucou a outra ainda em espanhol

- Eu ingrata? Sou eu que vou morrer de uma doença incurável e ainda sou ingrata? O que acha que vai acontecer quando eu não bater as botas? As pessoas vão desconfiar sabia!

- E desde quando que vaso ruim quebra?- murmurou Diego.

Rachel errou por pouco um tapa que tentou acertar nele. Os garotos encaravam, mudos, a discussão em espanhol. Cassandra pareceu perceber que Diego podia entende-las e se voltou com o rosto contraído.

- Hum esquece o que acabou de ouvir!

- O que mesmo vocês falavam?- perguntou ele inocente e em inglês.

- Que o Cannon's não devia ter trocado de treinador!- retrucou Rachel sentando-se.

Diego fez uma careta de nojo.

- Credo! Time bom é o tornados!

- Mesmo assim da próxima vez não tenta me ajudar tá!- Rachel continuou a conversa em espanhol. Cassandra girou os olhos.

- Nem em sonho! Você é uma ingrata sem vergonha!

- Saída estratégica pela direita?- perguntou ela balançando a cabeça em direção Lílian. A voz parecia de alguém que acabava de xingar a mãe de Cassandra.

- Ah não vão começar de novo!- bufou Angie encarando a dupla.

- O que acha de sairmos e deixa-los aqui sozinhos?- perguntou Rachel fingindo-se de zangada.

- Então diga alguma bobagem e finja estar me xingando!- retrucou a outra com falsa frieza.

A cabeça dos garotos girava de um lado a outro como se eles esperassem para ver quem iria explodir a outra primeiro.

- E desde quando preciso fingir que estou te xingando? Cascavel!- Rachel debochou.

- Tá já chega!- falou Cass tão alto que parecia ter posto ponto final na conversa.

Rachel tremeu e saiu pisando forte.

- Te vejo na próxima aula!- murmurou ela quando passou por Cassandra como se a ameaçasse de morte.

Cassandra bufou e se virou seguindo-a como se estivesse dando graças a deus que Rachel a esquecerá.

Lílian encarou Beatrice com ar de incredibilidade, Eddie riu baixinho.

- O que...?- perguntou Angie para Diego. O Corvinal balançou as mãos com um sorriso como se dissesse "sem comentários".

nota:

Gabrielle: Olha, se voce não sabe, onde tava... o Snape é que nao vai te contar! srsrs

bom, as atualizações, com exceção de presente super extras (que apenas acontecem quando os comentários sao super fofos) costumam ocorrer todas as semanas... mas quando ninguém comenta, so de quinze em quinze dias.


	25. Um beijo de aniversário

- Capitulo Vinte e Cinco -

_Um Beijo de Aniversário _

Cassandra e Rachel seguiram para a próxima aula rindo, mas no fundo a sonserina sabia que estaria encrencada. Se Snape desconfiasse que Cavendish sabia que eram irmãos então era melhor Rach providenciar o caixão. As garotas despediram-se e Rachel continuou em direção a aula de Historia da Magia, sentou-se na classe de sempre e como previra logo Snape e Eddie já estavam se acomodando ao lado dela.

- O que falou para Cassandra?- perguntou Severus entre dentes.

- Ora, nada que deva ser pronunciado em voz alta perto de crianças!- respondeu a outra fingindo indolência.

- Não minta para mim!- Snape baixou a voz quando a turma começava a se acomodar - Sei que falou algo e já sei até o que foi!

- Se sabe então porque esta perguntando?- perguntou Rachel irritando-se.

- Porque quero que você me diga!

- Porque não lê a minha mente?

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, Snape tinha o rosto fechado em profunda concentração. Eddie tossiu e o Sonserino se voltou. O professor Bins acabara de entrar na sala pelo quadro e já começava a falar modorrento.

- Se você contou a ela...- murmurou Snape zangado.

- Você o que?- Rachel se aproximou perigosa - Acha que sou estúpida a ponto de falar que sou sua irmã? Acha que vou contar àquela Cavendish um segredo meu? Ao contrario do que pensa Severus não sou uma imbecil!

- Se não contou que éramos irmão o que foi que você disse a ela? - Snape a encarou cheio de fúria e desconfiança - Com o que ela anda sonhando?

- Está preocupado demais com a Cavendish, Severus! - A garota ajuntou o material sobre a mesa e o guardou na mochila. Eddie encarou-a com um sorriso.

- Não estou!- falou ele desnorteado.

Rachel se levantou. O Prof. Bins parou de falar e a encarou curioso.

- Desculpe professor, mas, será que eu poderia ir até a enfermaria? Não estou me sentindo bem!

O Professor a avaliou por um segundo e lhe deu permissão, a garota agarrou a mochila e se inclinou para Snape.

- Falei a ela que você _não é_ meu namorado!- murmurou antes de sair.

Snape a observou sair e encarou Eddie, o garoto lhe deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para o professor. Severus expeliu o ar dos pulmões de modo tristonho. Ficou lá sentado apenas observando o professor mexer a boca sem escutar som algum. Será que Cassandra ficara tão feliz por saber que Snape não namorava Rachel? Um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios, foi acordado do devaneio pela sineta. Levantou-se de um salto.

- Espera por mim!- falou Eddie arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Snape nem respondeu. Precisava falar com Rachel, saber se ela realmente ficara contente... talvez assim pudesse ter uma esperança. Estava chegando ao corredor que dava acesso a sala da próxima aula quando ouviu a voz de Cassandra.

- Já lhe disse que isso não é assunto seu!

- Pode não ser assunto meu, mas garanto que é da minha conta! Cassandra você esta se metendo com fogo e...

- Olha!- ela se voltou fazendo o cabelo balançar - Sei que a Rachel não é flor que se cheire, mas, nem por isso estou correndo perigo.

- Ninguém aqui falou de perigo. Eu vi o modo como ela ficou zangada! Seja lá o que Rachel lhe contou é sério e pode meter você em encrencas...

- Eu encrencada? Jura?- ela não pode evitar a ironia.

- Vamos me diga o que ela falou que não pode ser contado as garotas?

- Não é nada serio! Só coisa de meninas... assuntos que não dizem respeito a um rapazote como você...

- Engraçadinha!

- É sério, não há nada de mais só... bem você sabe que a cascavel venenosa não gosta da Lílian e não quer que ela saiba, só isso!

Diego a encarou desconfiado.

- É muito estranho. Antes não podia nem ouvir o nome da Glenn e agora andam grudadas feitas velhas amigas. Contando segredos e cochichando nos cantos.

- Não me ofenda, Garcia! Glenn e eu estamos próximas por conta daquela morsa subnutrida do Slug e assim que essa historia toda acabar vamos voltar a ser...

- Água e Óleo?

- E depois!- continuou Cassandra com o nariz empinado - é mais fácil você pedir para a Rachel tirar a roupa sem ser massacrado pelo Eddie e pelo Snape do que eu contar que ela me disse que não é namorada do Severus!

E saiu deixando Diego rindo baixinho.

- E quem disse que eu quero ver a Rachel sem roupa?- perguntou ele correndo atrás da garota e rindo com vontade. Snape ficou observando os dois sumirem do corredor saboreando as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

- O que deu em você?- perguntou Rachel mais tarde quando seguiam para a reunião de estudos.

- Que? - perguntou Severus observando ela e Eddie.

- Você esta sonhando acordado novamente? Perguntei o que ouve com você? Porque esta com esse sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto?

- Não estou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto! - rosnou ele.

- Ah! claro e eu sou a inventora do Oblivate!- murmurou a garota batendo na porta. Ouviu a voz de Angie do outro lado.

- Quem é?

- Papai Noel!- falou Rachel baixinho.

- Somos nós!- respondeu Eddie entre risos.

- Lílian está com vocês?

- Está! No meu bolso!

A porta se abriu e Angie enfiou a cara para fora.

- Seu senso de moda chegou ao de humor?

Rachel passou pela loira murmurando um palavrão. Eddie riu seguindo a menina e pedindo desculpas a uma Angie raivosa. Severus se aproximou da mesa distraído e Alice berrou. Angie se aproximou do garoto e lhe segurou a orelha. Lupin, Frank e Pedro que estavam sentados do outro lado da sala seguraram os risinhos.

- Afaste-se daí!- falou ela o conduzindo a uma cadeira ao longe.

O garoto arregalou os olhos. E esfregou a orelha que ardia como que em brasas. Eddie e Rachel o seguiram rindo abertamente.

- Mas que di...

A mesa estava abarrotada de pergaminhos, livros, tinteiros e penas. Um enorme caldeirão postado ao centro da mesa exalava uma fumacinha fina.

- Ainda não!- Alice se aproximou do grupo e Eddie a encarou curioso.

Bateram a porta novamente e Angie se precipitou.

- Quem é?

- O bicho papão! Abre logo essa porcaria!- A voz de Cassandra soou abafada. Quando a porta abriu revelou Cassandra, Sirius e Tiago com uma pilha de livros, que eles ajeitaram cuidadosamente sobre uma mesa ao canto. Cassandra passou os olhos pela sala.

- Ótimo já estão todos aqui! Beatrice disse que traria Lílian as sete, então elas devem estar quase chegando.

- Ainda não sei por que tínhamos que convidar a Glenn e o Snape!- falou Angie como se nenhum dos dois participasse da conversa.

- Porque eles fazem parte do grupo e não seria just... PULGUENTO SOLTA ESSE PERGAMINHO AGORA!- Cassandra se precipitou para o Grifinório e lhe tirou o pergaminho com brutalidade - Já disse que esses são para quando Lílian chegar!

A porta se abriu e os todos encararam o novo integrante do grupo. Diego Garcia abriu um grande sorriso e murmurou.

- Ela esta vindo!

- Alguém quer fazer o favor de dizer o que esta acontecendo?- perguntou Rachel observando Cassandra puxar a varinha e apontar para a mesa.

- Cala a boca e fique parada!- disse a loira fazendo um floreio com a varinha e destransfigurando todo o material escolar em doces, bombas de chocolate e creme, bolinhos, suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada. O caldeirão se transformou em um enorme bolo enfeitado com rosas de glacê. Do outro lado da sala Sírius transfigurava os livros em pacotes coloridos de presente.

Diego que agora espiava por uma fresta na porta se voltou a selando e apagando a luz.

- Preparem-se.

A porta se abriu e Lílian entrou.

- Por Merlim, porque está escuro aqui?

Os garotos acenderam a luz gritando "Surpresa!". Eddie, Rachel e Snape continuavam parados no mesmo lugar com cara de bobos. Rachel riu quando o grupo se aproximou para cumprimentar Lílian.

- Uma festa? Ora porque não me avisaram? Eu teria trazido uma maquina fotográfica!

Eddie abriu um sorriso quando Lílian se aproximou.

- Você não me disse que era seu aniversario!- e fez um gesto com a mão fazendo aparecer um buquê de flores. Tiago fechou a cara, mas, foi Rachel quem falou.

- Novamente esse truque tolo? Quando vai aprender a comprar um presente? A propósito parabéns Evans!

Lílian sorriu e Rachel a abraçou de modo amigável. Enquanto todos tagarelavam felicitando a aniversariante a sonserina se afastou do grupo e se aproximou de Sirius.

- E então vai dançar comigo hoje?- perguntou com um sorriso.

- Mas não tem musica!- ele riu.

- Como não?- ele puxou a varinha e fez apontou para a mesa conjurando uma caixinha de madeira de uns cinqüenta centímetros.

- Uma caixa? E eu achei que ia conjurar as Estriges!

- Observe e chore meu querido!

Ela abriu a caixa e Sirius soltou uma exclamação. A caixa era forrada com veludo vermelho e abrigava instrumentos musicais em miniatura.

- Ganhei do meu pai quando fui morar com ele!- falou ela observando a caixinha com os olhos brilhantes- Eu não dormia porque minha mãe costumava cantar para mim! Então ele me deu a caixinha para ouvir antes de dormir...

- Seu pai? Achei que morava em um orfanato trouxa!

Rachel encarou o garoto em um misto de surpresa e apreensão. Como ela pudera deixar escapar um segredo desse calibre? Sirius a olhava inquisitivo, o lábio dela tremeu procurando uma mentira, mas não precisou falar porque Eddie se aproximou sorrindo.

- Trouxe sua caixinha de musica?- um sorriso infantil brotou nos lábios do rapaz.

Rachel balançou a cabeça quebrando o contato visual com Sirius e observou Eddie.

- Não ando sem ela!- respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Não achei que você ainda a tinha!- murmurou Snape.- Ela ainda toca aquela música das Estriges?

- E como toca!

O grupo se aproximou quando Rachel dava corda na caixinha e dava um toque de varinha murmurando o nome da musica. Uma melodia dançante começou a tocar como se a banda estivesse tocando dentro do cômodo. Snape sorriu para Rachel. A morena encarou Cassandra que sorria como se observasse um filhote que acabara de fazer uma traquinagem.

Aos poucos a mesa de comida foi esvaziando. Lílian abriu e agradeceu a cada presente, principalmente o cordão de ouro que ganhara de Tiago, "mas só porque deveria ter custado muito caro" como ela mesma disse. Eddie conversava alegremente com Lupin sobre as aulas de Defesa e Rachel observou o irmão. Ele estava encostado em uma classe que fora afastado do centro da sala - de modo que Angie, Alice e Frank pudessem dançar - e olhava Cassandra com o canto dos olhos. A menina se aproximou sentando-se na mesa.

- Observando a grifinória? Se a sra Snape descobre...!

- Já devia ter cortado essa sua língua grande!- murmurou ele com um leve tom de brincadeira.

Rachel pousou o queixo no ombro do irmão e sorriu.

- Tudo bem maninho ela é gente boa! Eu confio nela.

- E quem disse que você precisa confiar?

- Por que se você quiser casar com ela eu dou consentimento, ora!

Snape a encarou e ela riu.

- Cassandra é legal. Acho que você vai dar certo com ela. Afinal só alguém cabeça dura como ela para fazer frente com você!

- Você não presta!- murmurou e tomou um gole de cerveja, ela sorriu.

- Ora vamos, tá na cara que ela gosta de você!

Snape se voltou tão rápido que Rachel desequilibrou e quase caiu.

- Ela disse algo sobre mim?

A morena riu.

- Claro que não! Mas tá na cara. Ela não passa um segundo sem olhar pra você e acredite, Severus, ela precisa gostar realmente! - ele a olhou interrogativo - Pra gostar de um cara como você tem que estar muito apaixonada!

Ele a cutucou na barriga a fazendo rir.

- Mas falando sério, acha que ela gosta mesmo de mim?

- Tanto quanto tenho certeza que dois mais dois são cinco!

Snape a olhou e ela riu.

- Vai fundo maninho! _"Picture us dancing real close. In a dark, dark corner of a basement party."- _cantou ela baixinho- _"Every time I close my eyes its like everyone left but you and me, in our own little world. The music is the sun. The dance floor becomes the sea. __Feels like true paradise to me "_- depois se afastou.

Snape riu, lembrou-se da música trouxa que ela costumava cantarolar e que para ele soara muito pejorativa na época, mas, muito irresistível naquele momento. Observou Cassandra, ela conversava com Lílian, mas, de quando em quando lhe lançava um olhar esquivo... _nos imagine dançando juntinhos..._ o chão desapareceu só havia o negro da noite e a luz das estrelas... _Em um canto escuro da festa..._ os sons da sala começaram a diminuir até só haver silêncio, os garotos foram sumindo como se fosse fumaça..._ sempre fecho meus olhos é como se não tivesse mais ninguém, somente eu e você, em nosso próprio mundo imaginário..._ Cassandra estava parada no meio da escuridão, a luz da lua fazendo os cabelos dela brilharem intensamente... a_ musica é como o sol..._ Não havia mais ninguém além dela e dele, nem mesmo a música parecia querer atrapalha-los..._ a pista de dança se transforma no mar, isso é um verdadeiro paraíso para mim... _

O riso de Rachel o despertou do devaneio. A garota estava sentada ao lado de Diego e ria de algo que ele falava. Sirius se aproximou dos dois com o rosto contrariado.

- Ei morena, achei que tinha me convidado para dançar!

- E convidei! Mas sabe como são as garotas! Estava esperando a música perfeita.

Uma melodia conhecida deles começou a tocar e ela sorriu, puxou Sirius para junto de Angie, Alice e Frank e eles começaram a dançar. Snape ficou observando a irmã. Seu olhar correu pela sala e recaiu sobre um Eddie emburrado e mal humorado.

- Quando ela vai perceber?- o som murmurado perto ao ouvido de Severus fez um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Perceber o que Cavendish?- perguntou ele se voltando devagar.

- Que o pobre do Eddie esta de quatro pela Rachel!

- Se ela não percebeu até agora não tenho certeza que vá perceber!- falou Snape em tom de descaso.

- Típico!- suspirou ela distraída.

- O que?

- A cegueira! Deve ser coisa de sonserino...

Cassandra encarou Snape de um modo estranho e ele franziu o cenho.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Hum... nada! Foi só um comentário!

- Comentário nada inocente na minha opinião. – ele falou secamente.

- Nada inocente? Bom, então se quer saber, todos os sonserinos que eu encontrei até hoje, talvez com exceção do Eddie, não reconhecem o amor quando ele aparece, mesmo que esteja pelado e usando um bule de chá na cabeça! - Cassandra falou, com um olhar inocente.

Mas Snape não pareceu se contentar com isso, a encarou interrogativo.

- Afinal o que foi que Rachel contou a você?

Cassandra ficou um pouco surpresa de inicio, mas depois sorriu de modo malicioso.

- E porque quer saber? - perguntou comicamente - Por acaso esta com medo que ela espalhe que é sua namorada?

- Ela não é minha namorada!- ele exasperou-se, depois baixou o tom de voz - Só estou curioso.

- Relaxa Severus, posso garantir que o que ela me contou não era sobre você!

E se afastou deixando o garoto mais confuso do que nunca. Cassandra observou a sala e percebeu um certo garoto mordendo a caneca de cerveja amanteigada, Se aproximou sem ser percebida e murmurou.

- Ela precisa de óculos fundo de garrafa!

Eddie a encarou surpreso.

- Quem?

- Rachel!

Eddie suspirou e largou a caneca na mesa próxima.

- O que ela vê naquele Black?

- Sinceramente?- Cass sorriu melancólica - Não faço a menor idéia!

Eddie observou o casal e suspirou.

- Ele é tão... tão...

- Imbecil?- tentou ajudar ela - Estúpido? Ridiculamente cafajeste?

- Tão diferente dela!- encarou a morena com um olhar perdido - Rachel às vezes é fria e distante mas _eu_ a conheço, sei que ela é doce! Sei que precisa de alguém, ela parece querer ficar sozinha o tempo todo, mas, é por medo. Medo que alguém possa machuca-la... está sendo tão infantil!

"Quero dizer não é obvio que Sirius não está nem aí pra ela? Ele só gosta de brincar com as garotas, de faze-las de tolas! Está com Rachel só porque ela é difícil, porque ela o faz correr atrás dela. Ele sente necessidade de ter algo que não pode, não é como..."

Parou abruptamente e respirou fundo, Cassandra pousou a mão sobre a dele e sorriu.

- Não é como você!

Ele a encarou curioso.

- Sabe só porque Rachel tem a visão de uma doninha cega não quer dizer que todos os outros o tenham!

- Eu não...- ele pareceu nervoso- Não é o que você esta pensando! Eu sou só amigo dela...

- E eu sou irmã gêmea da Angie!

Eddie a encarou nos olhos. Era incrível como aqueles olhos castanhos podiam fitar com tamanha intensidade que pereciam ler os pensamentos dela. Umedeceu os lábios nervoso.

- Gosto muito dela, Cassandra. Sempre gostei... - riu pelo nariz - Sabe quando você olha para uma pessoa e sabe que quer tê-la para sempre? Quando tudo que há nela até os piores defeitos parecem perfeitos? Sabe o que é ser feliz só quando o outro está feliz? Ou perder o chão só porque esse alguém esta chorando?

Os olhos azuis encararam um certo rapaz moreno e ela sorriu para Eddie.

- Devia falar isso para ela e não para mim.

Ele riu.

- Ela iria mandar me internar! Já tentei, mas, acha que ela acredita? Nem mesmo sente...

- Sente?- ela o encarou curiosa. Ele baixou a voz.

- Nem quando eu a beijo ela acredita!

Foi a vez de Cassandra rir.

- Como um cara tão bonito quanto você pode beijar aquela garota?

- Olha não debocha! - havia um tom de brincadeira na voz.

- Desculpe! Mas acredite em mim, ela não gosta do Sirius!

- Como pode saber?

- Sabendo!- ela observou o casal dançando, não havia os laços vermelhos sobre eles - O gelo também pode arder em chama às vezes!

Eddie riu, ia retrucar quando perdeu a fala. Rachel deixou Sirius e se aproximou dos dois.

- Roubando meu _gatinho_, Cassandra?- brincou ela fazendo o garoto enrubescer.

- Só por alguns momentos! Se bem que não deveria deixar um belo cão de raça por um pulguentinho qualquer!

Rachel riu com vontade.

- As garotas tendem a gostar dos garotos maus!

- Garotos maus eu entenderia, mas, garotos estúpidos eu ainda quero compreender! Sabe é melhor tomar cuidado, depois que Eddie terminou com a vagaranha - desculpe Eddie - da Fage as garotas andam em frenesi!

Rachel sorriu, mas, Cassandra pode sentir um pouco de hostilidade da garota com aquela frase.

- Tudo bem! Não sou ciumenta!- falou ela com a voz um tanto alterada - Mas enquanto as garotas não arrancam a sua roupa que tal uma dança?

Eddie, que escutava com atenção, e um tanto constrangido, a conversa das duas, a encarou curioso.

- Achei que estava com o Black!

- Ora ele não vai se incomodar se eu dançar com um amigo... e depois ele foi até a cozinha, algo como buscar mais bombas de chocolate.

- Melhor não! Você já me viu dançar!- ele falou rindo

- Sei que me envergonha, mas, posso superar isso!

Ela o puxou pela mão, Eddie sorriu para Cassandra que lhe piscou o olho antes de ser arrastado para a pista de dança. Cassandra os observou, agora sim podia ver os laços vermelhos rodear o casal que ria enquanto dançava.

- Quando ela vai aprender?- murmurou para si mesma.

- Quando um piano cair na cabeça dela?

Diego Garcia que estivera observando o trio se aproximou.

- Às vezes fico pensando como as pessoas podem ser tão cegas!- ela falou olhando além dos dois.

- Elas não são cegas porque querem! "Existem pessoas que nos amam, mas apenas não sabem como demonstrar ou viver isso!"

- Roosevelt?

- Shakespere!- murmurou ele.

Cassandra encontrou certo rapaz com o olhar! Havia um pouco de verdade nas palavras de Diego. Certas pessoas pareciam precisar de um empurrãozinho para se abrir e definitivamente a família Snape em peso parecia precisar de um belo empurrão!

- Graças a Merlim acabou!- murmurou Rachel sorrindo.

Já era passada da meia noite e aos poucos o grupo se dispersara. Sirius, Tiago, Lupin e Pedro foram os primeiros a se retirar, o que deixou a todo muitos surpreendidos, agora só restava Cassandra, Eddie, Rachel, Snape, Alice e Lílian.

- Bem nos vamos indo! Você vem com a gente Cass?- Lílian a encarou curiosa.

- Não, ainda vou terminar de arrumar essa bagunça!

Beatrice ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas, foi calada por um cutucão de Lílian, as duas sorriram e saíram com um olhar de entendimento que fez Cassandra bufar. Snape fez questão de ajudar com a limpeza fazendo Rachel rir.

- O que? É só uma gentileza!- resmungou ele quando fazia todo o lixo voar para a lixeira a um canto. Em pouco tempo tudo estava limpo e no devido lugar, Eddie e Rachel murmuravam perto da janela.

- Bem então é isso!- disse Snape para Cassandra e então se voltou - Vamos?

- Clar...- começou Eddie

- Não! - cortou Rachel - Hum temos um assunto a resolver! Porque não acompanha ele Cassandra?

A grifinória ficou escarlate, mas, concordou, Snape a seguiu um tanto relutante. Rachel lhe sorriu maliciosa e ele não gostou nada daquilo. Era obvio que ela estava aprontando algo e pior em companhia do Montgomery. Seguiu a loira em silêncio por um bom tempo, Cassandra só se atreveu a falar quando entraram em um corredor sem archotes para iluminá-los.

- Gostou da festa?- perguntou ela baixinho.

- Hum?!- ele a encarou- Imagino que sim... um pouco cheia de grifinórios demais, mas estava boa sim!

- É!

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente.

- Cassandra...- começou ele mas desistiu, não teria coragem de perguntar o que queria.

- Que?- ela pareceu ansiosa.

- Eu... bem nada!

Ela parou e ele se voltou curioso.

- Pode falar! Eu não mordo!

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso!

Ele sorriu constrangido e ela sorriu de volta o encorajando, a curiosidade a tona.

- É... é que bem...hum!- ele parou tomando fôlego, não era bom com palavras - É que eu ouvi sua conversa com Diego hoje e...

Ele parou de chofre, os olhos se estreitaram tentando ver o corredor iluminado apenas pela luz da lua. Cassandra o encarou curiosa.

- E o que?

- Shiu!- ele levou os dedos aos lábios dela. Por um segundo se encaram, mas ele desviou o olhar e a segurou pela mão.- Por aqui!

- Severus? O que...?

- Rápido! Acho que ouvi algo!

E ele estava certo, oculta pela luz pálida da lua crescente uma sombra os seguia. Correram pelo corredor e logo estavam seguros sob a luz dos archotes, entraram na sala dos troféus e pararam no meio da sala iluminada. Severus ouviu novamente o som de passadas, mas quando se voltou os archotes se apagaram e somente a luz da lua iluminou o ambiente.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Cassandra num murmúrio.

- Não sei!- respondeu Snape se aproximando.

Cassandra respirou com força, não só porque a proximidade do garoto a deixava nervosa, mas porque o silêncio que recairá sobre eles era anormal, quase que sobrenatural.

- Severus!- chamou ela baixinho quando um vulto passou por uma janela.

- Quieta!- sibilou ele sacando a varinha.

- Severus!- murmurou ela procurando a mão dele- Tem alguém ali!

- Eu sei, agora fique parada...

Ele sentiu o cheiro de ervas e uma sombra se esgueirou para a porta. Snape sorriu, sabia exatamente quem era. Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo uma luz intensa brilhou á porta e ouve um estrondo ensurdecedor. Ele não soube se fora por instinto ou por desejo, mas, abraçou Cassandra a fim de protege-la. Cassandra tremeu de leve e eles ouviram a porta bater. Ela os deixara a sós. Ele riu.

- Não achei graça!- murmurou Cassandra. Snape olhou ao redor, parecia estar mais escuro agora que a porta estava fechada.

- Desculpe!- disse ele procurando tocar o rosto dela.

- Será que ele já foi?- murmurou ela tremendo ao toque.

- Hã? Ah sim... só quis nos assustar...

Ele se aproximou colando o corpo ao dela. Intimamente maldisse a escuridão que impossibilitou de ver os olhos dela.

- Snape?- chamou ela baixinho.

- Hum?- respondeu ele embriagado pelo perfume de rosas

- Déjame besarte tanto... tanto... hasta que quede sin aliento!- murmurou ela sem ar

Sem saber do que ela, falava ele se aproximou e colou os lábios aos dela. Do outro lado da porta uma garota morena que espiava pela fechadura socou o ar e sorriu. Afinal alguém tinha que fazer algo para que eles ficassem juntos não é?

notas:

Veleth: Tem certeza que gostou do capitulo "presente"? Estamos caprichando para que os capitulos saiam... hum... caprichados? E quanto a novela Cass e Sev... vou colocar uma citação de personagem, que talvez demostre o que "algumas pedras preciosas precisam do ponto exato da lapidação para mostrar o seu brilho. Se essa lapidação for feita um momento antes ou depois... Estraga a pedra."

Meliodora Dumbledore: enquanto não terminarmos a fic, não vamos parar de escrever! E se você comentar, vai ter capitulo toda semana...

GAbrille: Que BOM! so espero que se torne freguesa constante!


	26. O Cão, a Feiticeira e o Armário de Vasso

- Capitulo Vinte e Seis -

_O Cão, a Feiticeira e o Armário de Vassouras _

Rachel sorriu maliciosa e seguiu pelo corredor escuro. Havia deixado Eddie na sala de estudos e seguido o casal. Sabia que precisava dar um pequeno empurrão em Severus ou ele jamais faria algo, pensou em sua vingança, seu peito ardeu de raiva e ela sorriu, estava tudo indo como o planejado. Ela só precisava de uma ajudinha e logo Snape pediria para nunca ter nascido. Dobrou o corredor e bateu em algo sólido, cai de bunda no chão e fez uma careta.

- Onde você estava?- perguntou Eddie num murmúrio

- Bancando o cupido!- respondeu ela, ele estendeu a mão para ajuda-la.- E você podia tomar cuidado onde anda! Doeu sabia...!

Ele a puxou com força e ela acabou por colar o corpo ao dele, a respiração curta, Eddie sorriu e ela se elevou na ponta dos pés. As mãos apoiadas no peito do garoto sentiam o movimento da respiração dele. Levantou o rosto um milímetro... os hálitos se confundindo... "Mas que diabos ela estava fazendo?". Afastou-se com uma careta.

- É melhor voltarmos, não quero que os pombinhos nos vejam aqui!

Eddie sorriu observando ela lhe dar as costas e sair. Era impressão dele ou ela estava profundamente abalada?

- Você não vem?- perguntou ela se voltando. Ele sorriu e a seguiu.

Na sala mais adiante Cassandra estava entregue ao beijo de Snape. Deu-se conta do que estava acontecendo e se afastou.

- O que foi?- perguntou ele a encarando na escuridão.

- Não deveríamos ter... quero dizer... Severus eu tenho um noivo!

Ele acendeu a ponta da varinha e a encarou.

- Você gosta dele?- perguntou com a voz gutural.

- A questão não é essa!- ela respondeu o encarando com profunda tristeza- Eu firmei um compromisso com ele. Não posso ser... não posso ser desleal com ele!

Snape sentiu como se uma flecha atravessasse seu peito.

- Então vai ser desleal com sigo mesma?

- Snape!- havia suplica na voz dela.

- Achei que estava... achei que gostava...! Merlim como pude ser tão cego?

- Severus!- Cassandra tinha suplica na voz- Entenda, não podemos... pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Não por enquanto? Então há uma possibilidade?- ele a encarou e baixou a voz- Porque não termina tudo com ele?

- Não é tão simples!- ela o olhou nos olhos, ele não desviou o olhar, queria saber mais.

- O que é?- perguntou ele mergulhando no azul dos olhos dela.- Porque se mantêm acorrentada a ele?

- Eu...- ela baixou o olhar- não posso explicar! Não agora!

Snape não conseguiu ver nada em sua mente, tentou responder. Tentou achar argumentos, imaginou até que podiam fugir juntos... o que estava apensando? Aquilo era loucura, ele estava sendo "torturado" por uma garota? Estava se deixando levar pelo que sentia? Balançou a cabeça cm força e saiu, nem respondeu ao chamado da garota.

Ele seguiu os corredores sem prestar atenção em nada, só queria sumir dali o mais rápido possível. O que havia naquela garota que o controlava? O que ela tinha de tão especial que o fazia perder a cabeça? Porque diabos estava agindo feito um imbecil? Tentou em vão responder as questões que brotavam em sua mente, mas não conseguiu. Tentou odiar aquela garota mas isso era impossível, por mais que ela o tivesse machucado ainda desejava estar com ela. Um plano começou a se formar na mente do Sonserino, um plano que envolvia um certo Garcia caindo em um poço cheio de estacas e uma Cassandra agradecida se atirando ao pescoço de Severus.

- Snape?!- alguém o chamou, ele parou. O sorriso cínico nos lábios sumiu por completo, olhou ao redor. Rachel subia as escadas atrás dele. Só então se deu conta de que estava na sala comunal da Sonserina seguindo para seu dormitório.

- O que foi?- perguntou carrancudo.

- _O que foi?_- ela perguntou sublevada- Eu é que deveria te perguntar o que foi!

Snape fez uma careta e ela riu.

- E então como foi?

- Como foi o que?- havia zanga mal contida na voz dele. Rachel suspirou.

- Ah qualé!- ela sorriu- Você e a Cascavel Grifinória juntinhos no escuro...

- Mais uma dessas Rachel e eu arranco sua cabeça!- falou ele com tanta fúria que ela recuou um passo.

Rachel levantou a sobrancelha e o encarou seria.

- O que foi que houve afinal?

- Não houve nada!- ele se voltou- Simplesmente nada!

- Ah é, e nada te deixa transtornado assim!- ela o seguiu alterando a voz- Me diz o que aquela bruaca velha fez e eu arrebento com ela.

- Rachel dá um tempo tá bom!

- Snape!

Algo na voz dela o fez se voltar.

- Qualquer coisa... – ela falou baixinho- Se precisar de alguém para desabafar!

Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e ela sorriu.

- Boa noite Sevynho!- falou descendo as escadas.

Snape se voltou e parou depois de subir alguns degraus, e encarou Rachel novamente.

- Rach?- chamou ele, ela fez um barulho com a garganta e se voltou- O que quer dizer: dehame besarte tanto asta que quedé sim aliento?

- _Déjame besarte tanto hasta que quede sin aliento_?- repetiu ela em voz alta- Posso saber onde ouviu essa frase?- perguntou ela sorrindo

- Não te interessa...

- Ah interessa sim, porque parece coisa que as meninas falam quando estão apaixonadas...

- Apaixonadas?- instintivamente ele desceu um degrau.

- É... apaixonadas!

Snape pareceu um perdigueiro que acabara de farejar uma presa. Rachel riu

- É mais ou menos: "Deixa-me beijar-te tanto até que fique sem fôlego!"- Snape a encarou com a testa franzida- E Então vai me dizer onde ouviu isso?

- Não!- falou seco e se voltou. Rachel ficou o vendo subir as escadas. Quando se voltou Snape murmurou.

- Boa noite _maninha!_

Rindo ela subiu as escadas que davam para o dormitório das meninas, mal sabia ela que um certo rapaz estava deitado de barriga para cima sem conseguir dormir. Snape por outro lado mal deitou-se na cama e já estava dormindo, mesmo sem poder tê-la para si ele saboreou a frase que Rachel acabara de traduzir.

O dia amanhecera chuvoso e escuro, Snape acordara com o humor igual ao de um tronquilho prestes a agarrar qualquer um que ameaçasse chegar perto. Rachel tentou em vão animar o irmão, mas sua tentativa de xingar a Cavendish só o fez ficar mais e mais irritado. Eddie mal prestava atenção no que eles falavam, estava com sono demais para manter os olhos abertos.

Depois do café os garotos se separaram, Eddie ficou cochilando na mesa do café com um Snape mal humorado e Rachel saiu cedo e se dirigiu até a biblioteca. Quando descia as escadas para o segundo andar Rachel ouviu alguém a chamar. Voltou-se curiosa e sorriu.

- Ei _gatinho_!- o saudou - Saiu cedo da festa ontem!

- É, tinha alguns compromissos ontem!

Ele se aproximou e se inclinou, Rachel o segurou.

- Ei calma ai garanhão! Sou eu quem dita as regras aqui!

- Ora vamos depois de ontem achei que já estava certo sobe nós dois...

- Escuta! Eu te disse que te beijava quando me desse vontade!- brincou ela.

- Rach... eu...

Ela se virou e saiu rindo. Sirius não se conteve e teve que rir, ela estava querendo jogar com ele era?

- E depois não vou te beijar no corredor! Já imaginou se alguém nos pega...?

- Isso não é nenhum problema!- falou ele se aproximando e a puxando.

- Sirius, não!

Mas ele não ouviu os protestos dela e a puxou para dentro do armário de vassouras.

- Sirius por favor!- falou ela alarmada olhando ao redor.

Ele trancou a porta e se voltou sorrindo. Rachel respirava muito rápido.

- Sirius abre essa porta!

- Não antes de você me beijar...

- Sirius é serio... abre!

Ele se aproximou rindo.

- Não adianta fingir!

Mas ela não estava fingindo, a respiração cada vez mais difícil e o corpo tremulo.

- ABRE!!!

Ele a encarou curioso quando ela o empurrou e foi até a porta forçando a fechadura.

- Rach?

- SOCORRO!!! ME TIRA DAQUI!- ela gritava com a respiração difícil chutando a porta com força.

- Rach calma!- Sirius percebeu algo errado e se aproximou a segurou pelo ombro- Rach!

Ela segurou o peito como se não pudesse respirar e Sirius a amparou, abrindo a porta com um feitiço e berrando por socorro. Rachel deslizou e Sirius teve que segura-la. A primeira pessoa que ele viu foi Snape.

Quando Severus percebeu o que se passava ali puxou Rachel para si, escorregou até sentar sobre as pernas e apoiou a garota no peito.

- O que ouve com ela?- perguntou Sirius alarmado- Snape o que ouve com ela?

- Cala a boca Black!- ele encarou Sirius com um olhar assassino.

Rachel tentava respirar mas só produzia um chiado forte.

- Rach! Rach ouça minha voz!- falou ele calmo- Vamos garota é só uma crise... respire! Já passamos por isso. Vamos junto comigo!

Ela agarrou o punho de Snape tentando respirar o garoto mantinha a voz calma.

- Isso inspire! Vamos inspire! Você está fora, não há mais paredes viu!

Eddie vinha caminhando com o rosto baixo, estava tão sonolento que seria capaz de dormir em pé, observou o corredor, havia uma perturbação mais a frente.

- Rach!- berrou ele e correu até os garotos perguntando a Sirius.- O que ouve?

- Eu... eu...- Sirius balançou a cabeça tentando entender- Eu só... o armário! Não queria machuca-la... ela começou a passar mal...

Ele apontou a porta atrás de si e Eddie arregalou os olhos.

- Você a levou ao armário?- berrou se levantando.

- Eu... eu...- Sirius o encarou alarmado.

- SEU IMBECIL? QUER MATA-LA?

Eddie segurou-o pelo colarinho encostando-o a parede com tamanha força que os olhos de Sirius demonstraram espanto. A varinha apontava para o pescoço o garoto.

- Eddie...!- falou Rach baixinho ainda com dificuldade de respirar- Não!

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?- perguntou McGonagall se aproximando rapidamente. Um grupo de alunos, que certamente a seguia, observava a cena de longe.

- Rachel entrou em pânico!- falou Snape com suavidade- Black a prendeu no armário! Mas ela já está bem!

- Merlim!- ela se abaixou e observou Rachel- Precisa leva-la a enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey saberá o que fazer!- ela se voltou e viu Eddie prender Sirius- O que acha que esta fazendo sr Montgomery?

- Eu...- ele soltou o pescoço de Sirius um tanto envergonhado mas ainda respirando fundo- Desculpe eu não pensei...

- Pois passe a pensar daqui em diante Edward! Vamos, vamos que a srta Glenn precisa de cuidados.

Eddie encarou Rachel, Snape ainda a mantinha perto de si. Ele se abaixou ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Eu levo!- falou Sirius dando um passo a frente, Eddie pareceu inchar de fúria.

- Melhor não!- retrucou Snape levantando e o encarando com raiva.

O grupinho mais atrás começou a tagarelar alto e Mcgonagall os encarou raivosa, precisava voltar ao que estava fazendo.

- Converso com você depois, sr Black!- falou Minerva o olhando com os lábios comprimidos- Detenção com certeza!

Ela saiu para junto do grupinho que agora se encolhia de leve. Eddie levantou Rachel no colo e seguiu para a enfermaria. Snape se voltou para Sirius com um olhar gélido.

- Você quase a matou!

- Eu não sabia... eu não...

- Rachel tem claustrofobia Black!- falou Snape estreitando o olhar- E pior que isso teve uma crise asmática quando criança. Sempre que entra em pânico ou está sobre estresse muito forte os brônquios se contraem. Sabe o que significa Black?

Sirius baixou o olhar e consentiu.

- Ótimo! Não cometa o mesmo erro duas vezes. E mantenha-se longe da minha... de Glenn!

Eddie carregou Rachel até a enfermaria se negando terminantemente a soltá-la. Madame Pomfrey sabia exatamente o que acontecera com a garota, quando a viu sendo carregada lembrou-se de cinco anos atrás quando a garotinha de onze anos havia sido trazida as presas a sua sala. Não era a primeira vez que Rachel tinha ataques de pânico e claustrofobia.

- Eu já estou bem!- dizia Rachel enquanto trocava as vestes de Hogwarts pela camisola da enfermaria- Quero voltar para as minhas aulas!

- Deixa de ser criancinha!- falou Eddie por detrás das cortinas- Sabe que precisa ficar aqui.

- Querido!- chamou Madame Pomfrey quando Rach deitava na cama- Você não precisa ficar aqui!

- Mas eu vou!- disse ele seguro- Ou ela vai acabar fugindo.

A enfermeira deu um sorriso para o garoto.

- Vou buscar a poção. Não vai demorar muito, acho que estará renovada a hora do almoço.

- Já disse que estou bem...

- Com saúde não se brinca querida!- a enfermeira se voltou e saiu. Eddie riu a um canto.

- Acha muito engraçado? Isso porque não é você que esta com o traseiro de fora de fora!

- Traseiro de fora?- ele riu a encarando.

- Já vestiu essas camisolas?- perguntou ela incomoda cruzando os braços- atrás são de amarrar!

Eddie a encarou rindo, o olhar deles se encontrou por um momento. Ela voltou o rosto constrangida ele ficou serio.

- Sabe que vou atrás de Sirius não sabe?

Ela bufou.

- Às vezes você é pior que um irmão mais velho! Já falei que estou bem...

­- Mas podia ter sido pior! Que droga Rach ele quase matou você!- Eddie se levantou dando indo se postar a janela.

- Ele não sabia que...- ela respirou fundo- Eu tentei avisa-lo, mas...

- Para variar não te deu ouvidos! Quando vai entender que ele só faz mal a você?

Rachel sentou na cama e observou o amigo, ele tinha um misto de zanga e ansiedade estampado no rosto.

- Por favor não fique zangado comigo!- pediu ela sorrindo.

Ele se voltou.

- E como não poderia? Eu cuido de você a cinco anos e agora chega esse... esse tremendo imbecil e não para de te machucar! De todas as maneiras!

- Ele não me machuca!- ela levantou zangada- Ninguém me machuca!

Ele suspirou.

- Quando vai parar de mentir? Quando vai parar de fingir ser alguém que não é?

- Eu não finjo ser...

- Finge!- ele começou a se zangar- Esta o tempo todo bancando a garota maldosa e seria, a _rocha humana incobrável_. Mas esquece que não é assim! Eu sei te conheço, sei o que te faz mal, sei o que te machuca mas por mais que tento não consigo fazer você parar... Porque não admite?

- Admitir o que?- ela se aproximou zangando-se também.

- Que não é tão forte quanto quer ser! Que também sente dor, saudade!

Ela baixou o rosto. Ele o ergueu.

- Por favor Rachel se afasta dele antes que algo ruim aconteça!

Rachel mordeu o lábio.

- Espero que esteja certo sir Montgomery!- falou ela seria e muito baixo.

Por um instante ele pensou em agarra-la. Beijar-lhe os lábios de leve e rouba-la. Provavelmente seria atacado por Severus antes de chegar a porta do castelo, mas ela bem que valia a pena.

- Porque me fez levantar...- continuou ela o encarando- e com esse vento batendo ali atrás eu vou acabar pegando uma pneumonia!

notas:

Luci: bom... como diz alguém que prefiro não citar... né Zoe... ela tem a lingua maior que a boca. E EU DISCORDO DE VOCÊ TOTALMENTE! GRIFINÓRIOS SABEM SEGURAR A LINGUA SIM! SENAO A CASS DIZIA NA NAQUELA HORA O QUE ERA EXATAMENTE O SEGREDO ... ZOE NÃO ME CHUTA A CANELA!

E agora mais que nunca, vou insistir em um certo final... tipo... filhinhos loiros de olhos azuis com papai Eddie e Mamãe Cass. (contamos para ela que esse final já tá escrito?)

Gabrielle: Gostou, então? Olha, nem te conto o que vento por favor! estamos inventando... ZOE, EU JÁ TE DISSE. ISSO SÓ VAI ACONTECER QUANDO O TIAGO CONSEGUIR PROVAR QUE É HOMEM!


	27. Casamento Espanhol I

- Capitulo Vinte e Sete -

**_Casamento Espanhol- Parte I_**

Severus estava sentado a mesa do café a horas, esperando Rachel, mas ela simplesmente estava atrasada. Como sempre alias. Observou Eddie se empanturrar de bolo de chocolate e girou os olhos, se voltou para a porta na esperança de ver a irmã. Rachel entrava no salão rindo, Severos a encarou curioso e descobriu o motivo do riso, Cassandra vinha atrás dela, conversando animada com Remo Lupin, os dois seguiram para a mesa da Grifinória.

Diego Garcia começou a rir e a abanar para Cassandra, Severus o observou. Trazia um pergaminho já liso de tanto ser lido e relido, em uma das mãos. Dava giros com os braços erguidos e cantarolava uma canção em espanhol. Se aproximou de Cassandra e lhe deu um beijo estralado na bochecha.

- Garcia!- disse ela seria- Quer parar de agir como um retardado?

Ele soltou uma risada e estendeu o pergaminho.

- Leia isso!- ela apanhou-o com um olhar desconfiado.

Leu vagarosa e levantou-se num pulo. Garcia já recomeçara a pular e a gritar. Severus estava começando a rir quando viu uma Cassandra quase histérica se juntar a ele. Cantaram um pedaço da canção em espanhol fazendo uma dança engraçada. Abraçaram-se rindo e ele deu um beijo estralado na bochecha, mesmo sendo algo tolo e infantil Snape fez menção de levantar. O rosto dele estava contraído de zanga e ciúmes, Rachel, que já sentara ao lado dele, o segurou.

Cassandra murmurou algo e eles correram ao encontro de Angélica Malfoy.

- Angie!- falou Cass animada- Preciso de um vestido bordado até a sexta feira à noite!

A loira os encarou em duvida e cruzou os braços.

- Pra que você quer um vestido?

- Para ir à nossa festa de casamento, ora essa!

- O que? VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA UM VESTIDO DE NOIVA ATÉ SEXTA-FEIRA A NOITE?

- Até que ela entendeu rápido - Diego comentou, rindo

- Só para certas coisas que ela é lerda.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Angélica franziu a testa, não percebendo que Cassandra sorria.

- Tipo... Perceber que Remo é o homem da sua vida? – levou um cutucão de Diego.

- Eles já brigaram?

- Sim. – sorriu candidamente para a amiga.

- Precisamos dela. Coopera. – Cassandra revirou os olhos perante a ordem de Diego.

- Angeliquinha, precisamos de um vestido, lindo, maravilhoso, até sexta-feira. E você, é a única, que consegue fazer com que eu peça que você faça algo tão trabalhoso com a sua varinha...

- Eu não acredito nisso! Diego Garcia me pedindo para fazer um vestido?

- Ah, Angie, é serio! Se você não nos ajudar, eu vou ter usar qualquer coisa que a mãe do Diego me empurrar...

- Ela tem bom gosto, sabia? – Diego pareceu ofendido.

- Detesto admitir, mas a Angie tem gosto melhor que ela.

- Ta bom, mas a segunda coisa que eu preciso saber – Angélica ignorou a pequena discussão que eles começaram a travar – é a cor do vestido.

- Branco.

- Rosa. – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Encararam-se e Cassandra ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Por que branco?

- Porque eu gosto de branco – Diego respondeu.

- Engraçado que nunca te vi usando uma peça cor de rosa. – Cassandra falou inocentemente. Ele virou os olhos.

- Branco e ponto final. – Diego fez um gesto com a mão, como se as estivesse dispensando. Duas bolotas vermelhas, do nada surgiram na face de Cassandra.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – os olhos de Cassandra tornaram-se tão negros quanto os de Severus.

- Angélica, uma vez que sou eu quem vai pagar, sugiro que você apresse Cassandra e... – o tom de condescendência serviu para irrita-la ainda mais.

- Me apressar para que? Tirar as medidas do seu caixão?

Finalmente ele pareceu perceber como Cassandra estava.

- Eu... Bem, Angie, o tecido pode ser rosa. – recuou um passo, quando Cassandra deu um passo em sua direção.

- Que bom que reconsiderou. E se voltar a me tratar como seu avô, pode ter certeza que a única coisa que vai comer é grama pela raiz! – se Cassandra tivesse gritado a frase, não teria soado ameaçadora.

- É branco ou rosa?

- Rosa.

- Branco. – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, novamente, mas dessa vez invertidos.

- Chega! – Angélica puxou Cassandra pelo braço. – Você vem comigo e Diego vai copiar a matéria das duas primeiras aulas para mim. Lílian faz isso para a Cass, então avisa ela.

- Por que? – Cassandra olhou para Diego com uma expressão de pânico, como se soubesse as próximas palavras de Angélica.

- De quem você acha que eu vou tirar as medidas? Do Diego?

Angie e Cassandra sumiram pelo corredor e Snape ficou lá parado como se tivesse sido atingido por um piano, uma bigorna e um contêiner, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Rachel riu baixinho mas parou ao ver o olhar de peixe morto do irmão. Ela e Eddie passaram a manha tentando animar Severus mas nada adiantou, até finalmente Rachel desistir.

Bem que Snape tentou achar Cassandra nas aulas da manha, mas ela simplesmente havia desaparecido, nem mesmo Angie comparecera as aulas. Quando entraram para almoçar os olhos dele recaíram sobre aquela que tanto procurara, ela estava sentada ao lado de Angie na mesa da Sonserina, mas para desespero de Severus Diego estava ao lado dela com aquele sorriso ridículo que ele insistia de exibir.

Severus cerrou os dentes, alguém segurou sua mão de forma carinhosa.

- Agüenta ai!- murmurou Rachel em seu ouvido.

O trio se aproximou e sentou-se a algumas cadeiras de distancia deles, suficientemente perto para ouvi-los.

- Mas que merda Cass! Eu já disse que não!

- Por que não?

- Você já fez isso antes!

- Não fiz! Das outras vezes era diferente! Essa vai ser a primeira vez que... – fez uma expressão de suplica. - Diego... por favor... vai ser a ultima vez que...

- Nada disso! Sinceramente prefiro beijar o Snape a fazer o que você está me pedindo!

Severus começou a tossir, engasgado com a massa da torta de carne que estava comendo. Rindo, Rachel bateu nas costas do irmão. Por fim, o monitor se levantou, os olhos faiscando de tanto ódio. Seria impressão sua ou Cassandra escondera-se um pouco atrás do Corvinal?

- Faça logo o que Cavendish quer e não ponha mais o meu nome na sua boca!

- O que?

- É surdo por acaso?

- E por que eu faria o que você está falando?

- Por que além de você não ser meu o tipo de garota, de eu não querer o meu nome na sua boca suja, sempre acaba fazendo mesmo o que ela quer.

- Diego, não fica enrolando. Se até Snape já percebeu isso, que tal colaborar? – Cassandra saiu de trás de Diego.

O corvinal cruzou os braços, enquanto uma expressão pensativa instalava-se em seu rosto. Um brilho maligno surgiu nos olhos dele, enquanto ele massageava o cotovelo.

- Está bem, fofura. Que tal fazermos agora?

Ele se voltou para Cassandra, que respirou profundamente.

- Quanto antes, melhor.

Os dois se deram as mãos, saindo do salão principal. Severus sentou-se, com os dentes apertados.

- Sevy, já disse que você parece um babaca hoje?

- Glenn, coma e fique em silêncio. – ordenou, enquanto largava o garfo. Não precisava dos olhares de pena dela e de Montgomery para sentir-se pior do já estava.

Depois de uma aula chatíssima de como de uma _Gleichenia tentaculare _uma espécie parecida com uma samambaia e que insistia em enrolar-se ao corpo da pessoa que dosava a quantidade certa de fertilizante e a aferroar quem tentasse lhe cortar os ramos secos, Eddie e Rachel caminhavam em busca de Severus, ele saíra antes da aula e não voltara ainda.

- Essa história do casamento da Cavendish com o Garcia está deixando meu irmão pior do que ele jamais pensou em estar!– Rachel reclamou com Eddie. Precisava pensar no doce gosto da vingança, mas apenas conseguia sentir pena dele.

- Então, já pensou em fazer um plano para o Diego desistir do casamento? – Eddie opinou. Rezava para aquilo jamais acontecer com ele: ver a garota que ele amava se casar com outro.

- Não tenho nenhuma idéia, mas... pelo que conheço a Cavendish, ela morre mas não desiste.- Sua idéia é meio maluca, mas pode dar certo!– Rachel falou em voz alta, percebendo que Severus aproximava-se deles.

- Que idéia? – levou um cutucão de Rachel, fazendo uma careta em seguida. – Ah, é... A minha idéia. É claro.

- Não precisa agir como se tivessem consideração pela minha pessoa. – Severus falou friamente a Rachel. – Conheço você o suficiente para saber que estava falando a meu respeito com esse daí.

- Vou arrebentar a Cavendish de vez. Você está com o seu pior humor nessa semana do que no resto da sua vida! – Rachel reclamou.

Severus desviou o olhar.

- Vamos logo, ou vão nos obrigar a colocar uma senha idiota, talvez como... A Cassandra tem os cabelos mais lindos da Grã-Bretanha.

- Eddie!– levou um tapa de Rachel.

- O que foi que eu falei?

O caminho foi percorrido em um silêncio lúgubre. Severus caminhava enquanto arquitetava planos para fazer Cassandra desistir do casamento. Planos que eram feitos e descartados logo em seguida, sem que ele conseguisse chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

A porta da sala de estudos estava levemente entreaberta, deixando escapar as vozes excitadas das garotas que faziam parte dele. Cassandra apenas gargalhava, até que Evans mandou todas calarem a boca.

- O que está de errado, Cass?

- Nada. – ela respondeu, depois de um segundo de hesitação.

- Nada mesmo? Cass, quer que eu chame o Diego, para vocês terem uma conversa? – Beatrice ofereceu.

- Com ela vestida desse jeito?– a voz escandalizada de Angélica fez as outras rirem.

- Pelada é que ela não vai conversar com o Diego. Eles vão ter outras... atividades para se divertirem. – Evans pareceu perder a seriedade habitual.

- A culpa é toda da Trice! – Angélica berrou. – Está corrompendo a nossa monitora certinha! Aposto de antes de conviver com ela, a Lílian sequer sabia como bebês são feitos!

- E eu aposto que antes de conviver com você, ela gostava mais de se arrumar!

- É mesmo? Por acho que antes de conviver comigo... – elas iniciaram uma discussão, que Evans tomou parte, ora concordando com uma ora com a outra.

- Eu não acredito que estamos aqui parados escutando essas três brigar! – Rachel resmungou, abrindo a porta. Severus seguiu a irmã, sabendo de antemão que ela iria puxar briga. Nada o preparara para a cena que esperava lá dentro.

Cassandra estava de costas para a porta, o cabelo trançado até a cintura. Quando escutou a porta sendo aberta, virou-se lentamente.

O vestido branco não era provocante, chegando até os pés dela. Um decote discreto, mangas longas e justas até o punho que se abriam e caiam levemente até a metade da coxa. O tecido leve caia justo ao corpo até o chão deixando as curvas da garota evidentes, mas sem parecer vulgar ou excessivo. Severus ficou paralisado. Fascinado com aquela visão. Sentia a boca seca, não escutava nada ao redor. A sensação aumentou, quando encontrou os olhos de Cassandra. Havia ali uma mensagem, apenas para ele. Um ligeiro rubor apareceu nas faces da grifinória, que não desviou o olhar.

Ficaram fitando-se em silêncio por um longo momento, até que Eddie interrompeu o contato, entrando na sala.

- Uau, Cassandra! Tem certeza que quer se casar com o Garcia?

- Por que? – ela sorriu, mas não era o sorriso habitual que exibia. Existia uma grande timidez, como se pela primeira vez ela não soubesse como agir.

- Ora, por que se não quiser, eu o desafio para um duelo bruxo, faço ele desistir do casamento, deixo a Rachel consolar ele e nos casamos na basílica de Roma, se você quiser. – ele ofereceu, sorrindo.

- Eu vou consolar quem?- Rachel virou-se furiosa para Eddie, que pareceu não perceber o perigo.

- O Garcia é claro! Assim você se livra do Black e... – engoliu em seco.

- Angélica! – a voz irritada de Lílian distraiu a briga que se armava. – você não os avisou?

- Caso a senhorita não se lembre, eu tenho um vestido para terminar até sexta-feira. Acha que eu iria conseguir me lembrar dessa coisa mal-vestida aí?– indicou Rachel com o olhar.

Beatrice revirou os olhos.

- Bem, Eddiezinho, o negocio é que a Angélica precisa da sala para terminar essa camisola que está fazendo...

- Camisola é o que você chama de vestido de gala. – a sonserina rosnou baixo para a amiga.

- Hu... nossa, Angie, to ficando completamente apavorada...- a lufa-lufa zombou.

- Não vamos ter encontro essa semana. E se começarem a se arrancar os cabelos, podem ter certeza que as duas vão estar em detenção. – Lílian falou endurecendo a voz para as amigas.

- Angélica, foi você mesmo quem fez esse vestido?

- Claro que fui eu, Eddie. – a loira se virou para ele, com a expressão ofendida.

- Até que não está de todo mau. – um grande silêncio caiu na sala, todos arregalando os olhos, com exceção de Cassandra, quando Rachel terminou de pronunciar-se. Eddie quebrou novamente o silencio.

- A proposta está de pé, Cass. – Eddie sorriu, vendo os olhares furiosos dos irmãos.

- Desculpa, Eddie, mas não posso aceitar a proposta, por mais tentadora que ela seja.– Cassandra resolveu ajuda-lo, piscando quando terminou de falar.– Mesmo que dessa vez você se virasse e o próprio papa católico aparecesse aqui para celebrar a cerimônia, eu seria obrigada a recusa-la.

- Você disse "dessa vez" – ele frisou– quer dizer que se eu pedir outra ocasião, vou ter resposta positiva?

- Você quer morrer, Montgomery? – Rachel se virou, os olhos muito mais furiosos.

- Eu? Han... – começou a recuar. – Acho que se for nos braços da Cassandra, por que não? – fechou a porta um segundo antes de Rachel começar a correr atrás dele, xingando.

As meninas ficaram se encarando, incrédulas.

- Hum... Severus? – Cassandra chamou, baixinho. Quando percebeu que ele a encarava com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para não correr também atrás de Eddie, ela ficou mais vermelha. – Se... você não se importa...

- O que? – ele não reconheceu a voz rouca que saiu da sua garganta.

- Eu gostaria de tirar esse vestido.

As amigas dela apertaram os dentes, para não rir, enquanto ele ficava vermelho.

- Ah... é claro.– saiu sem dizer mais nada. Mas não conseguiu de evitar um sorriso, quando escutou a voz de Alice questionando as amigas.

- Quem além de mim percebeu um piano de cauda caindo em cima da Rachel?

Notas:

Bem, não consegui falar com Zoe, hoje, entao... vai so as minhas respostas.

Luci: a unica coisa que o snape merece, a meu ver é uma coleira. E só não te digo de que tipo, por que tem crianças acredito, lendo essa fic. E do Eddie... Não se preocupe. Nós cuidaremos bem dele...

Gabrielle: Digamos, que no capitulo onde o snape e a cass ficaram de detençao tem a resposta... E o que você achou desse capitulo?


	28. Casamento Espanhol II

- Capitulo Vinte e Oito-

Casamento espanhol- Parte II

Rachel andava a passos largos e duros. Estava furiosa com Eddie, mas que aquele assanhamento entre o amigo e a jararaca de peruca iria ter um fim, ah isso ia! Era só encontrar com Diego e contar para ele o que a noivinha andava fazendo que ele daria um basta.

Ao menos ela esperava que o corvinal agisse como um homem. Se ele não tomasse nenhuma providencia, ela iria arrebentar Cassandra. E que Severus iria se danar se tentasse ajudar a grifinória.

Diego estava na sala onde tinham tido o primeiro encontro de estudos. Tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto, enquanto ficava olhando para uma parede.

- Garcia? – chamou, mais interessada em despejar as informações.

- Trouxe a cabeça do Black numa bandeja?– ele falou, depois de dar um olhar desinteressado a ela.

- Na verdade, estava pensando em oferecer a do Eddie.

- O que o santo Montgomery fez para você ficar furiosa com ele?

- De santo Eddie não está tendo nada!– ela resmungou. Diego ergueu uma sobrancelha divertindo-se.

- Como assim?

- Cavendish estava experimentando o vestido de noiva...

Diego começou a rir, meio sufocando o riso.

- O que foi que eu disse de engraçado?

- Domingo quando voltarmos do casamento, te conto. Mas prosseguindo... A Cass estava experimentando o vestido quando... – ele estimulou Rachel a prosseguir, com um volteio de mão. Ficou paralisado, como se uma idéia tivesse surgido naquele instante– A Angie fez um mau serviço? O vestido está feio? É disso que você está falando? Se for, já vou lá reclamar!

- CALA A BOCA!– Diego franziu a testa com o grito de Rachel– Não é nada disso!

- Graças a Merlim! Pelo valor que ela está cobrando para fazer... mas se não é isso, o que é?

- Eddie flertou com Cassandra, pedindo para que ela não se casasse com você!

- Esse foi o crime do santo Eddie? – ele pareceu surpreso quando pediu.

- Santo Eddie o c... – Rachel explodiu em uma chuva de palavrões que fizeram Diego sorrir– E está rindo por quê?

- Eu? Por nada. Mas não se preocupe, Rachel. Dessa vez a Cass não me abandona por nada... ou _ninguém_... se é que você me entende. Diga para o santo Eddie tentar na segunda-feira. Talvez daí ele tenha sorte.

- Deixa de ser frouxo, Garcia! Você está parecendo o...

- Snape? Por favor, não me compare a ele. Tenho mais sangue e coragem nos meus pés que aquela cobra rastejante no corpo inteiro!– Diego pareceu se enfurecer do nada.

- O que...

- E lhe digo mais uma coisa, Rachel. Se quiser que o seu namoradinho fique vivo, sugiro que o mantenha longe de Cass. Tem... muita gente além de mim que está só esperando ele... hum... se descuidar um pouco, para pegá-lo. E se eu puder... vou dar uma forcinha para essas pessoas, entende? Agora, me dê licença, que tenho uma carta para enviar... E isso – entregou um pergaminho a ela, depois de tira-lo da mochila – é a sua lição de casa. Divirta-se.

Diego saiu de modo abrupto. Nunca, ela o tinha visto tão impaciente, rude. Estava até mesmo... grosseiro.

- Frouxo!– Rachel murmurou, quando a porta se fechou. Suprimiu a vontade de rasgar o pergaminho, resignando-se momentaneamente a estudar. Acharia um modo de pegar a cabeça de Diego mais tarde. E uma bela explicação sobre a historia de quererem matar Severus. Ninguém tiraria o prazer da vingança dela.

Um tanto contrariada abriu o pergaminho e o leu, seu sorriso abriu-se maldoso, ela saiu desabalada. Seguindo pelo corredor abaixo quase correndo.

- SEVY! Onde você está seu trasgo lesado?– Rachel gritou, enquanto entrava esbaforida no salão comunal. Vários colegas começaram a rir.

- Glenn! – Severus deu-lhe um olhar assassino– Trasgo lesado é o seu namorado!

- Não discute comigo. Leia isso. – estendeu um pergaminho, enquanto sentava ao lado do irmão.

Severus revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Não vou ler coisa alguma. Agora se...

- Achei um modo da Cavendish não ir para lugar algum na sexta-feira!– Rachel murmurou. Severus a fitou longamente. – Alias, é mais provável que ela arranque as cabeças do Diego do casar-se com ele. Que foi?

- O que tem aqui?

- Leia. – ela o incentivou. Depois de dar uma olhada, Severus a olhou com deboche.

- Está em espanhol, sua...

- Droga! Eu realmente tenho que fazer tudo, né Sevy?– resmungou, acrescentando em espanhol_: "seu trasgo lesado"._

- O que é isso?

- O que te parece?

- Uma receita de bolo?!– a resposta irônica fez Rachel bufar.

- Você está proibido de beijar a Cavendish.– os olhos de Severus brilharam perante a provocação– Gracinhas são contagiosas!

- E quem disse que eu ando beijando Cassandra?

- Tem certeza que não está fazendo isso? Incompetente!– Rachel resmungou, antes de abrir o pergaminho– Eu vou ler apenas uma vez. E espero que você preste bastante atenção.

Na metade da leitura, Rachel teve o pergaminho arrancado das suas mãos. E Severus quase derrubou Eddie, que entrava sorrindo, na pressa de sair do Salão Comunal.

- Ele vai tirar o pai da forca por acaso?– Eddie pediu, aproximando-se de Rachel.

- Não. Vai tirar o amor da sua vida dos braços de um certo espanhol.

- Levo Cassandra para Hogsmeade se isso acontecer!

Rachel se voltou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Não aposte quando não pode vencer sir Montgomery!

Eddie a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e sorriu. Não é que ela ficava linda com aquele olhar de criança que acaba de descobrir os presentes de natal?

Mais adiante o cérebro de Severus não parava de funcionar. Onde a garota podia ter se enfiado? Apenas esperava que Garcia não estivesse com ela.

- Oi, monitor! Pronto para ficar em detenção comigo?– Beatrice Johnson pediu, encostando-se na parede. Ela saíra de uma sala de aula, mastigando um chiclete com a boca aberta.

- Johnson... – ele tentou pacientemente.

- Ah, esqueci que o seu tipo de garota para ficar em detenção é loira, de olhos azuis, atende pelo nome de Cassandra e nesse momento está se arrumando para um casamento... Na Espanha, _olé_!

- Johnson! – Severus rosnou para ela– cale a boca!

- Eu até posso calar a minha boca... Mas quem vai calar a boca da Glenn?

- Do que está falando?

- A sua namoradinha... sonserina... tem mais boca que a Angélica quando tenta guardar um segredo – uma bola de chiclete explodiu.

- O que Rachel andou... – começou mas desistiu, quando percebeu que Cassandra arrastava uma Lílian ofegante.

- Conseguimos! – a loira anunciou, enquanto ria e Lílian desabava no chão.

- E daí?

- Daí? Fica em pé e cuida para a tintura não cair!

As duas se encararam e caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu não acredito que vocês me convenceram a fazer aquilo!– Lílian reclamou, ainda puxando o fôlego.

- E eu não acredito que depois de cinco anos andando comigo, você ainda não aprendeu que gosto de aprontar com chave de ouro!

- Ouro? Ei, vocês não iam colocar pó-de-mico...

- Trice! – Cassandra balançou os braços, apontando para severus. – Monitor!

- Esqueci, desculpa! E o Diego?

O rosto de Cassandra teve uma transformação radical.

- A ultima coisa que sei que ele ia fazer era se encontrar com a cegueta da Rachel!– virou-se para Severus– Pode começar a xingar.

- Por que xingaria, se tenho a mesma opinião?

Lílian estava se levantando. Ao escutar a declaração de Severus, caiu no chão novamente.

- Ok! Certo! Você!– beatrice puxou a varinha para Severus, que apenas mexeu as sobrancelhas. – Pode dizendo quem é na verdade, porque se a Cass disser que não é o xarope rabugento, vai estar seriamente encrencado, Frank Longbottom!

- É o Snape!– Cass murmurou, virando os olhos.

- Xarope rabugento? Espero que tenha uma excelente desculpa para insultar um monitor, Johnson!

- Desde quando que falar a verdade é insulto?– os olhos castanhos da lufa-lufa brilharam de uma maneira familiar.

- Chega para os dois. Trice, peça desculpas a Snape. E snape, você não deveria estar na aula de transfiguração agora?– Lílian recuperou a pose de monitora. Cassandra e Beatrice riram baixinho.

- Evans... Vá agarrar o Potter e me deixe em paz!– snape rosnou para Lílian. Cassandra e Beatrice caíram de vez na gargalhada. Lílian ficou com a boca aberta.

- Até que enfim mais alguém com coragem para dizer isso!

- Coragem? Mais alguém para dizer o obvio isso sim!– Cassandra deu um passo para trás, enquanto Lílian se levantava.

- Escute aqui Snape, diferente de você e sua namoradinha eu não fico por ai me agarrando com o _Potter_, até porque ele é um imbecil. E antes de sair por ai falando sobre mim dobre sua língua por que eu nunca em hipótese alguma...- Lílian se enchia de ar e apontava o dedo para o garoto.

- Pode me fazer um favor?- falou Severus aumentando a voz, Evans ainda tentou retomar a briga mas ele nem se abalou. Ela murchou fazendo uma careta.

- O que? – Cassandra não acreditou nas palavras que haviam escapado da boca de Severus.

- Poderia me fazer um favor?– ele quase riu com as expressões atônitas de Lílian e Beatrice.

- Esse é o nome que dão agora na sonserina? – Beatrice perguntou, levando um cutucão de Lílian.

- É apenas um favor, sem custo algum!– Severus falou, os olhos presos nos olhos de Cassandra.

- E o que eu ganho de volta?– ela sorriu, porem, quando os olhos dele brilharam, como se dessem a resposta, ela recuou- Esquece. O que é?

- Poderia me traduzir isso?– estendeu o pergaminho– quero ter certeza que a Rachel não vai se meter em encrenca.

- Mas esse não é o nome do meio da Glenn? – Beatrice riu, quando Lílian a beliscou.

- Como percebemos que é realmente tarde, nós vamos para a aula. – encarou Cassandra como se dissesse "Juízo", antes de sair arrastando uma beatrice reclamona.

Cassandra pegou o pergaminho, como se estivesse com medo de tocar nos dedos do sonserino. Antes de abri-lo, porem, o encarou seriamente.

- A Rachel deu?– Cassandra pediu, enquanto Severus arregalava os olhos.

- O que?

- Permissão para você ver isso!– ela balançou o pergaminho.

- Por que quer saber? – Cassandra estendeu o pergaminho de volta para ele.

- Se ela não deu permissão para que você visse, pode pegar de volta. Sabia que é crime ver...

- Rachel disse para eu procurar nas coisas dela, então me deu permissão implícita para ver isso.

- Hum... – Cassandra abriu o pergaminho, apenas relanceando os olhos sobre ele– é a letra do Diego!

- Isso eu já sabia. – Severus resmungou, fazendo Cassandra erguer uma sobrancelha– O que ele escreveu na carta?

- Como você sabe que é uma carta?

A pergunta direta de Cassandra o fez pigarrear.

- Eu... hum... supus que fosse uma carta, pelo modo como Rachel... hum... suspirava... enquanto lia. E como não parece uma poesia ou uma receita de bolo...

- E desde quando a Glenn suspira por algo que não seja pudim de leite?- Cassandra o encarou por alguns minutos, ele não respondeu. Ela suspirou- Quando mentir melhor, você me avisa, está bem? Tem certeza que você não pegou sem a Rachel saber?- perguntou ainda desconfiada

- Absoluta!- falou ele já começando a se exaltar.

- Snape, eu não quero confusão para o meu lado! Se a Rachel não sabe que você pegou, é melhor devolver! Por que eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar furiosa se descobrir que você pegou isso sem a permissão dela!

- E como você pode sabe disso?

- Se eu fiquei furiosa quando os meus irmãos pegaram o meu diário e o leram... e sou muito mais tolerante que Rachel...

- E o que estava escrito lá, que os deixou de castigo por uma semana, alem de furiosos comigo?

Cassandra corou furiosamente, antes de voltar seus olhos para o pergaminho

Cassandra voltou a sua atenção para o pergaminho. Começou a ler em voz alta, com uma entonação de voz que fez o coração de Severus palpitar com força.

- Meu lindo anjo. Como os dias aqui nessa escola passam devagar, em comparação as noites que passamos juntos, quando conversamos, rimos ou simplesmente você me ignora. Chama-me de criança, mas a seu lado, sinto-me como o mais forte dos homens, onde a mais bela flor da noite está ao meu lado.

"Tenho pleno consciência que você não quer ver essas palavras. Nem essas ou qualquer outra que eu tente lhe dizer. Você diz que sou teimoso, enumera todos os meus possíveis defeitos. Esquece-se, que meus defeitos, são também minhas virtudes."

"Quem consegue amar um ser da noite, é louco em sua opinião. Sou louco,mil vezes apaixonado pelos seus olhos negros, pela sua pele alva, por sua boca rubra. É desejo? Sim. Digo-o sem hesitar. Desejo-te, com absoluta certeza."

"Amo-te. Minha alma foi separada da tua. Brigas comigo pois séculos nos separam no nascimento. Mas que isso importa? A eternidade será nossa aliada. Sinto em meu peito, que jamais amarei outra mulher. Tu és a única que faz meu coração palpitar".

"Serás a única que nele habitara".

"És o único amor de mulher que quero, que aprovo, que desejo".

"Achas que meu coração lhe é infiel...".

Cassandra parou de falar, como se estivesse chocada com o que tinha nas mãos.

- Como conseguiu isso? – tinha os olhos em chamas. Enrolou o pergaminho, enquanto esperava a resposta de Severus.

- Eu já disse. Eu peguei isso...

- Não! NÃO MINTA PARA MIM! – Cassandra gritou. Aproximou-se, ele conseguiu ver lagrimas nos olhos dela.

- Garcia deu para Rachel! – ele quase gritou.

- Não. Diego jamais daria isso para Rachel! – ela bateu nele com o pergaminho. Ele ficou chocado com a certeza de Cassandra.

- Eu não menti! Garcia deu isso para Rachel!

- É mentira! – a voz quase desesperada dela rompeu algo dentro dele. A puxou contra o peito, enquanto os lábios a calavam. Ficaram algum tempo se beijando, até que Cassandra o empurrou. Alem da raiva, havia uma dor imensa nos olhos dela. – nunca mais faça isso, Snape.

- Eu vou lhe beijar tantas vezes conseguir! Se quiser, me mate agora, mas eu não vou parar de beijar você!

- E por conta disso vai mandar Rachel entrar em um mundo que não é dela?

- Rachel?

- É Rachel. A pessoa que roubou esse pergaminho! – mostrou-lhe o pergaminho, a expressão de dor acentuada.

- Rachel não roubou coisa alguma! – ele ficou exasperado– O seu noivinho deu a ela!

- E é claro que acredito nisso, tanto quanto Papai Noel existe!

Eles ficaram fitando-se, a declaração ríspida de Cassandra ecoando no ambiente.

- Como você consegue ser tão...

- Duvido que sua mãe aprovaria isso se soubesse. – Cassandra deu as costas para ele.

- E que tal você escrever para ela contando? Talvez descubra que não está certa!– a provocação foi jogada como um balde de água frio.

- E Talvez você descubra que existem coisas alem dos nossos desejos pessoais!– Cassandra saiu batendo a porta.

- Grifinória idiota! – ele xingou.

Ficou alguns minutos ainda parado, observando a porta fechada até seguir em direção a aula de feitiços, pela parte externa do castelo. Precisava de um pouco de ar, para pensar. Como gostaria de encontrar Garcia para dizer-lhe umas verdades...

Quase não acreditou, nos seus olhos: Garcia estava ajoelhado, as mãos pousadas sobre os joelhos... de _Cassandra!_

Eles olhavam-se nos olhos, como se estivessem tendo uma conversa silenciosa. Cassandra começou a rir, enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo de Diego.

- Diego, deixa de ser boboca!

- Ei, prefiro ser boboca a me...

- Parecer com uma minhoca! – os dois completaram juntos. Diego se pôs de pé, segurando as mãos de Cassandra. As beijou antes de puxa-la em pé. Abraçaram-se, Cassandra escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

- Eu já disse hoje que te amo? – ela sorriu fracamente, afastando-se levemente.

- E eu já disse hoje que tenho a noiva mais doce e gentil do mundo?

- Já, mas se quiser repetir eu não me importo!

Ela começou a rir, quando ele a segurou nos braços, a rodando.

- Senhorita Cassandra Cavendish você é a garota mais doce e gentil do mundo!

Severus afastou-se, refazendo o caminho apressado. Sentia uma lamina de dor no seu peito, as lagrimas querendo sair. Quando achou que já tinha se afastado o suficiente, encostou o rosto na parede.

- Snape? O que houve? Está se sentindo bem? - A voz do Barão Sangrento o assustou.

- Eu... sim. – mentiu.

- Hum... Se consegue acreditar em você mesmo... Está bem. – o fantasma da Sonserina olhou em volta, como se estivesse procurando alguém. – por acaso viu... hum...

- Não vi Pirraça hoje.

- Não estou procurando por ele. Mas você tem certeza que está bem?

- Absoluta. – Severus ficou em silêncio, como se esperasse que o barão dissesse quem estava procurando.

- Hum... Bom, as mulheres são imprevisíveis, você não acha?

- Não estou assim por causa de uma maldita grifinória!– Severus rosnou para o barão, que sorriu.

- Se encontrar Cassandra Cavendish, poderia lhe transmitir o recado que estou procurando por ela?

- Quero que Cavendish vá para o quinto dos infernos, junto daquele noivinho imbecil dela.

- Cuidado com as palavras, meu jovem. Elas podem selar nosso destino... querendo ou não isso verdadeiramente!

nota: capitulo muito grande é assim . dividimos em dois.

Gabrielle: espero que essa parte do capitulo esteja melhor... beij!


	29. A falsa senhora Garcia

- Capitulo Vinte e Nove-

_A Falsa sra Garcia _

A sexta feira chegou com uma velocidade impressionante, Rachel estava xingando Cassandra a plenos pulmões, já que além de fazer Snape ficar com o humor pior do que de costume, ela não poderia ajudar no termino da poção e nem nos relatórios. A grifinória já havia sumido a um bom tempo.

Era muito cedo da manha mas Rachel já estava sentada a mesa do café com tantos pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa que já ocupava uns bons cinco lugares. Eddie tentava lhe ajudar mas estava tão atolado em apontamentos quanto ela. Havia muito poucos alunos àquela hora, a maioria só se levantaria dali a uma hora sendo assim ele puderam trabalhar sossegados.

Severus chegou mais tarde e sentou-se sem falar nada, estivera trabalhando na poção com Tiago e nem mesmo o chamara de burro. O próprio Potter percebeu que havia algo errado. Rach ergueu os olhos para o irmão e suspirou.

- Espero que ela valha mesmo a pena!- murmurou. Eddie encarou os dois.

- Do que esta falando, Glenn?

- Da Cavendish!- falou sincera- Esta assim porque o casamento é hoje a noite não é?

Severus se voltou, ela pode ver dentro de seus olhos, mas ele permaneceu impassível. Parecia que a única coisa que ele sentia era dor.

- Quero que a Cavendish vá para o diabo que a carregue! Estou pouco me lixando para esse casamento estúpido.

- E eu sou um Pelúcio!- murmurou ela- Deixa de ser frouxo...

Snape a encarou com a tez contraída. Ela suspirou impaciente.

- Pelo amor de Merlim, vá até ela. Diga o que sente! Diga que a ama! E se ela não reagir roube-a! _Arrebate-a!_ Agarre-a pelos cabelos e a carregue para... para...- aumentava a voz a cada palavra

- A Groelândia!- ajudou Eddie.

- Groelândia!- concordou Rachel que cada vez mais se enchia de convicção.

- Está bebendo água da Privada Glenn?- perguntou Snape serio- Não vou dizer que a amo porque não amo!- falou sem convicção- E muito menos _arrebata-la_... alias se eu fosse arrebata-la seria para entrega-la a lula gigante, com batatas e uma bela maça na boca!

Snape estava irritado, parecia que queria descontar algo em alguém.

- E se continuar a dizer que eu gosto daquela... daquela... sangue ruim ridícula... grifinória infernal...- os olhos dele percorreram o salão em busca de xingamentos, fixaram-se na porta e o queixo dele caiu levemente-... mais linda que eu já vi!

Rachel franziu o cenho e encarou Eddie com uma careta, ele também tinha o olhar libidinoso e o queixo levemente caído, ela se voltou devagar e viu Cassandra entrando esbaforida no salão. A loira usava o vestido que eles a viram provando, uma única trança prendia de lado a lado os cabelos soltos, para que não caíssem no rosto. Trazia algumas rosas brancas nas mãos. Procurou por todo o salão, mas não achou ninguém conhecido. Sorriu para Rachel e os garotos.

Caminhou a passos largos até eles e sorriu saudando-os animada

- Eddie! Será que poderia me ajudar?- perguntou estendendo as rosas- É que as meninas estão dormindo ainda e a Angie sumiu!

Eddie a encarou um pouco abalado, Rachel grunhiu.

- Eu?- perguntou abobalhado- Porque não a Rach?

- Porque eu não quero parecer uma bruaca velha e desgrenhada!

- Nesse caso não precisa da minha ajuda! Da ajuda de ninguém alias!- Rachel rosnou mas Cassandra a ignorou.

- Hum... – Eddie encarou Snape que não tirava os olhos de Cassandra- tudo bem!

Cassandra sorriu e sentou-se em uma cadeira, Rachel cruzou os braços mastigando a língua, Snape encarou Eddie com um olhar que dizia claramente que se ele encostasse mais um tantinho em Cassandra teria a cabeça arrancada. Eddie sorriu ao olhar dos irmãos e ajeitou as flores com um pouco de imprecisão.

Cassandra levantou-se, beijando-o na bochecha.

- Muito obrigada!- ignorou os olhares petrificastes dos Snapes, sentando-se novamente.

- E aí? animada?

-Bem... um pouco assustada, se quer saber a verdade, mas como Diego vai estar lá... as coisas não vão ser tão ruins.

- Você tem plena confiança no Garcia, não tem?- Severus perguntou rancoroso.

- Por ele eu mato e morro.- Cassandra respondeu sem hesitar, encarando os olhos do monitor. havia uma grande dor lá, que ela obrigou-se a ignorar. se começasse a dar as devidas explicações, a condução que os levaria a Espanha passaria, eles perdendo-a. E isso era uma coisa que ela não faria. não depois de ficar uma semana aturando as frescuras de Angie por conta do vestido. Foi só pensar em Angélica que ela apareceu, para desespero da Grifinória.

- Cassandra Cavendish!- berrou Angélica Malfoy a porta, estava um tanto descabelada e esbaforida, trazia um belo par de sapatos de salto alto, brancos com uma flor dourada a guisa de enfeite, em uma das mãos.- Onde você pensa que vai com esses sapatos ridículos?

Os quatro olharam para os pés da garota, ela usava sapatos baixos ao estilo boneca, Cassandra ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- A um casamento!?- respondeu cínica, foi a vez de Snape grunhir.

- Nem em sonho você vai usar isso!- Angie pôs as mãos na cintura zangada- Eu fiz esse vestido para ser usado com esse sapato e é ele que você vai usar.

- Quero ver quem vai me obrigar!- murmurou a Grifinória cruzando braços e pernas.

Angie e Cassandra se fuzilaram com o olhar, em uma briga silenciosa. Eddie sorriu.

- Vamos baixar a temperatura meninas!- ele sorriu conciliador- A meu ver o sapato esta muito bom...

- Obrigado!

Rachel se levantou furiosa, mas foi Angie quem falou.

- E desde quando você entende de sapatos Montgomery?

- Desde que eles servem para ser confortáveis e não...- Cassandra procurou um adjetivo encarando os sapatos a mão de Angie.

- Não ouse insulta-los!- falou angie balançando os sapatos, a flor dourada balançou perigosamente a frente do nariz de Cassandra.

- Eu ia dizer espalhafatosos!- defendeu-se a loira- E nem que você tenha um surto psicótico e me amarre eu vou usar essa coisa!

Cassandra se levantou em tom de quem encera a discussão e conjurou uma longa capa de viagem, a vestindo com cuidado.

- E onde diabos está aquele miserável do Diego? Logo teremos que partir...

Rachel encarou a garota com tanto nojo que seria capaz de acerta-la com a cadeira mais próxima. Como ela podia agir como se não visse Snape? Como se não visse aquela cara de cachorro que acaba de ser abandonado? O garoto não demonstrava querer reagir, apenas ficava lá atolado em tristeza profunda.

- escuta aqui Cavendish...!- começou Rachel zangada mas parou abruptamente e soltou uma gargalhada.

Cassandra a encarou curiosa, Rachel apenas aumentou o riso.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira!- apontou para a porta.

Os garotos se viraram. Angie levou as mãos ao peito como se visse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, Cassandra sorriu, mas sem exagerar. Severus levantou as sobrancelhas tão alto que elas pereceram fugir por debaixo dos cabelos do garoto e Eddie acompanhou Rachel em uma gargalhada.

Diego Garcia se aproximou do grupo com uma careta, usava uma roupa vermelha e dourada, exatamente como um toureiro. Sorriu para Cassandra que não agüentou.

- Vai a alguma festa a fantasia Garcia?

- Você bem sabe que não!- murmurou contrafeito- Sabe que madrecita quer que eu a use.

- Deixe de bobagem ele esta um gato!- falou Rachel rindo- Um gato pronto para o carnaval!

Angie agarrou o braço de Diego e olhou feio para o grupo.

- Não repara, eles são um bando de imbecis, não conseguem ver a beleza de um casamento Espanhol!

Cassandra fechou a cara e encarou Snape. O moreno virou o rosto. Ela estendeu a mão como se fosse falar algo para ele.

- Precisamos ir Cass!- murmurou Diego olhando para o relógio de pulso- O Nôitibus já vai chegar!

Ela ainda ficou um minuto encarando Severus, depois se voltou e saiu fazendo o vestido resvalar sobre o chão de pedra. Severus se voltou, a imagem seguiu em câmera lenta. Cassandra caminhou até Diego que lhe estendeu o breco, ela sorriu para ele e voltou o rosto na direção de Snape, lhe lançando um sorriso triste e saiu.

Severus ficou lá vendo sua felicidade se esvair por entre os dedos, quando eles regressassem para Hogwarts seriam casados. Sr e Sra Diego Garcia, era assim que eles se chamariam dali para frente. Como ele podia ser tão tolo a ponto de deixa-la cometer uma loucura como aquela? Ela era uma criança, tinha apenas quinze anos e dentro de algumas horas estaria casada... odiou a si mesmo imaginando Diego e ela a sos após a festa de casamento... odiou o fato de saber que ele a beijaria todas as noites... que ele a veria acordar e dormir... que ele poderia toca-la e sentir seu perfume a qualquer hora do dia... Levantou-se com tamanha força que a cadeira caiu e quicou no chão de pedra.

- Severus?- chamou Rachel baixinho.

Ele não lhe deu atenção, saiu como um furacão, tinha certeza que seria capaz de acertar qualquer um com qualquer feitiço se meramente o olhassem.

Angélica, ainda de pé e olhando esperançosa para a porta se voltou para uma Rachel atônica e um Eddie preocupado.

- O que deu nele?

Rachel apenas a encarou, sabia exatamente o que acontecera e sabia que não era nada bom!

O sábado passou lentamente, Rachel ficara sentada na sala comunal estudando Historia da Magia com Eddie, Snape estava sentado a frente da lareira com o olhar perdido. Ficara o dia inteiro sentado olhando para o vaio e mal comera. E quando a garota lhe perguntou se ele estava bem teve um acesso tão grande que apavorou até o Monitor Chefe.

À noite ele mal dormiu, fora assolado por sonhos que envolviam uma Cassandra sorridente abraçada a um Garcia enquanto ele tentava em vão gritar. Na verdade só conseguira dormir quando a manha chegava.

- Snape?!- uma voz chamou-o, ele abriu os olhos e a luz do quarto lhe machucou as vistas.

- Eu te disse que ele tava vivo!- riu-se Eddie.

Snape sentou-se e olhou ao redor, Rachel o encarava com dó e piedade, Eddie estava sentado na sua cama os observando curioso.

- Você esta bem?- perguntou Rach vendo a cara amassada de Severus.

- Que horas são?- perguntou coçando a cabeça.

- Já é quase hora do almoço...- Rach o avaliou como se ele estivesse doente- Estivemos aqui umas três vezes mas você nem ao menos se incomodou

- Não dormi bem à noite!- respondeu ele levantando sem encara-la.

- Severus?- chamou ela quando ele saia do quarto.- Tem certeza de que esta bem?

Ele baixou a cabeça sem se voltar.

- É claro que estou!- falou com a voz pastosa.

Seguiu para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha gelada, talvez assim a água pudesse arrancar toda a dor que ele sentia. Um misto de zanga e ao mesmo tempo nojo o envolvia, estaca furioso por não ser ele a se casar com Cassandra- mesmo que isso fosse uma total loucura- e ainda sentia nojo de si mesmo por ter sido tão covarde e não ter tomado nenhuma atitude. Pensou na hora que ela voltasse de braços dados com Garcia. Planejou mil formas de tortura para seu rival e todas envolviam por fim uma Cassandra grata e apaixonada.

Desceu as escadas depois de se vestir com a plena consciência que não penteara os cabelos. Alguns calouros o olharam curiosos e amedrontados, mas ele nem reparou. Encontrou Rachel e Eddie na sala comunal e seguiram em silêncio para o Salão Principal.

Quando estavam no átrio, as portas do castelo se abriram e aquilo que mais temia aconteceu. Cassandra Cavendish entrou acompanhada de Diego Garcia. Ela deixara o vestido para trás e usava um conjunto de vestes masculinas, provavelmente de Diego, o garoto também estava usando vestes comuns. Mas ao contrario de Cassandra ele não sorria.

Snape parou estático, Rachel fuzilou os garotos com o olhar, o corpo tremendo de raiva.

- Esqueceu a fantasia em casa Garcia? Se quiser eu tenho uma de bailarina que vai servir direitinho em você!- falou ela em voz alta e fria.

Diego olhou para a garota e pela primeira vez Rach contemplou um olhar de pura zanga e repulsa.

- Se eu precisasse de algo certamente não pediria para _você, Glenn_!- a brutalidade das palavras atingiu a garota com a força de um mamute.

A garota franziu o cenho observando o garoto seguir de cara amarrada para o topo da escada. Esperava algo hostil e infantil como resposta mas não podia acreditar que o garoto estava sendo estupidamente grosso com ela. A garota se voltou para Cassandra com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, a garota suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Não tem a ver com você... mesmo sabendo que você mereceu...- Rachel cruzou os braços e Cass seguiu para as portas do Salão principal- A verdade é que ele teve uma... hum briga durante a festa e ainda não conseguiu se acalmar.

Os garotos a seguiram, até mesmo Snape- que parecia ser arrastado- não fez objeção. Para a surpresa geral dos garotos, Cassandra sentou-se perto deles a mesa da sonserina. Havia poucos alunos almoçando àquela hora e a garota parecia perdida em pensamentos enquanto esquadrinhava as mesas com o olhar.

Rachel sentada a dois lugares de distancia mordia a língua certamente se contendo, Snape olhava para o prato mas cuidava a garota com o canto do olho. Eddie se voltou certamente para pedir como ela fora de festa, mas Minerva chegou antes. Quando viu que Cassandra estava sentada a mesa, caminhou tranqüilamente até ela.

- Sta Cavendish!- saudou, os jovens ficaram encucados- Como foi de viagem?

- Ah professora Minerva!- os olhos de Cassandra voltaram ao mundo real e ela sorriu- Muito bem, sabe como o Nôitibus pode ser incomodo às vezes mas cheguei a salvo.

- E então, como foi o casamento?- perguntou animada.

- Ah muito bom!- os olhos de Cassandra brilharam e os de Snape ficaram frios como pedra- estava tudo tão fabuloso, a comida estava magnífica e os convidados, ah os convidados, estavam todos lá. Imagine que ate a velha senhora Galvez estava lá!

Minerva abriu um grande sorriso.

- E como estava a minha querida Polyana?

Cassandra ficou seria de um modo cômico.

- Ficou um pouco zangada que a senhora não pode comparecer.

- Bem...-suspirou- Posso lhe dizer o quanto fiquei triste mas não havia como me ausentar

- Vovó disse que, sem querer ofende-la, por favor, que "Se Minnie não sair um pouco daquele colégio, vai acabar ficando o esqueleto que nos estudávamos!"

Ao contrario do esperado por Severus, Rachel e Eddie, Minerva riu.

- Polyana sempre teve pouco juízo ao contraio do filho dela!- e se afastou dizendo- Por favor sta Cavendish avise sua avó que nas férias irei tomar chá com ela!

Rachel esperou até Minerva estar longe o suficiente.

- Ei Cassandra!- chamou ela, Cass se voltou curiosa- Diego não é bom o suficiente para você trocar de sobrenome? Já que se cassaram não deveria ser a sra Garcia agora?

Snape levantou os olhos para a garota, Cassandra olhou para Eddie de modo divertido e serio ao mesmo tempo.

- Você é forte o suficiente para segurar a sta Glenn?

- Eu? Porque?- Eddie estava estranhamente curioso.

- Porque? Porque sempre que eu digo a verdade, ela quer quebrar a minha cara!- havia um tom de cinismo na voz dela.

- Não estou entendendo- a voz fria, sai entre os dentes, como se Rachel tivesse fazendo um grande esforço

- Olha a comprovação do que eu falei! – Cassandra riu - Rachel, raciocina comigo! Diego e eu temos apenas 16 aninhos.

- Mais devagar, para que a Rachel consiga entender! - Eddie provocou.

- Tá bom- e reduzindo drasticamente a velocidade da fala, continuou- Diego e eu fomos para a Espanha, onde Dom Rafael, que é avô dele e a minha avó, Polyana Cavendish, celebraram o matrimonio, quer dizer casamento. Eu fui uma das damas de honra, por isso estava usando aquele vestido branco.

Ouviram um baque quando Snape escorregou da cadeira e caiu no chão, Rachel deixou o queixo cair, até mesmo Eddie pareceu surpreso. Por um segundo só houve o silêncio cortante até Rachel cair na risada. Voltou-se para Severus que sentava na cadeira com o olhar de peixe morto e um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

- E você com esse mau humor todo! nem foi tão mal assim! Tem sorte afinal!

O garoto se voltou com zanga para Rachel e depois para Cassandra, ela sorria de um modo amável e completamente feliz. Ele sentiu a garganta seca, engoliu e murmurou.

- Isso é verdade mesmo? Não é mais uma de suas bobagens?

O sorriso da garota esmoreceu e ela se levantou encarando Eddie.

- Na Sonserina, com exceção de você Ed- Começou com o nariz empinado- E da Angélica claro, todos são retardados.- e se voltando para Snape- E se você não entendeu o que acabo de dizer só pode ser por conta disso!

Ela se voltou para sair mas resolveu dar um golpe final em Severus:

- E severus! Que eu saiba você não é o Potter para não pentear os cabelos!

E seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória. Rachel murmurou para um Snape abobalhado.

- Você esta proibido de começar a cantar de felicidade e em especial, me beijar por esse motivo

Eddie vendo sua oportunidade se afastar berrou.

- Cavendish, sem o seu casamento com o Garcia a proposta de se casar comigo ainda esta de pé!

A garota nem se voltou para responder em mesmo tom.

- Marca a hora, o lugar e me avisa que vou estar lá

Eddie se voltou para o casal a sua frente e ignorando os olhares assassinos ainda comentou.

- Não me olhem assim, estão convidados para serem padrinhos!

Soltou um grito quando as mãos de Rachel fecharam-se em seu pescoço e saiu rindo e dizendo que se ela o ama não precisa esgana-lo. Deixando a morena fervendo de raiva.

notas:

GAbrielle: Vou me esconder. Depois de um mês, vc se acalma?

Luci: que jogo? please, me informe qual é , pq tem alguém (que sou eu) extremamente prejudicada pq alguém (Zoé) não quer me contar qual é a explicação logica para o resto do mundo (to bem lentinha...)


	30. Um casal inusitado

- Capitulo Trinta-

Um casal inusitado

Severus estava sentado, tomando o suco de abóbora. Rachel e Eddie estavam ao seu lado, um brincando com o outro, quando as corujas entraram, trazendo as cartas.

Sonhara a noite com Cassandra. A grifinória ria, rodando e quando ele tentava se aproximar, ela escapava, brincando com ele.

A coruja negra de sua mãe pousou na mesa, inclinando a perna com um certocerto desprezo. Severus ignorou isso, tirando o pergaminho.

- O que será que a bruxa velha quer? – Rachel pediu engolindo o pão que estava comendo. Severus lia o pergaminho em silêncio, os olhos quase saltando das órbitas. - E então?

- Então? Aquela criatura... – uma torrente de xingamentos saiu da boca de Severus. Eddie e Rachel olharam-se surpresos.

- Snape, que aconteceu? – Eddie com olhos bem abertos perguntou.

- O que mais pode ter acontecido? Aquela grifinória estúpida escreveu para a minha mãe!

- O que? – Eddie tossiu o suco de abóbora.

- Por acaso ela pediu você em casamento, desprezando o Eddie?

- Não seja tonta, Rachel. Cassandra não vai me trocar pelo... hum... Que tal você nos contar o que sua mãe escreveu para te deixar tão bravo? – Eddie mudou a frase, ao reparar nos olhares assassinos dos irmãos.

- Melhor. Deixa eu ler. – Rachel puxou a carta da mão do irmão, que não opôs resistência.

- Em voz alta, por favor. – Eddie pediu, não conseguindo imaginar o que Cassandra teria escrito a mãe de Severus.

- Vou pular as partes tipo, "meu anjinho imaculado"...

- Ela escreveu isso? – Eddie segurou o riso.

- É claro que não! – Severus ficou indignado.

- Até porque conhece muito bem o filho que tem. – Rachel riu com o olhar venenoso que Severus lhe deu.

- Relaxa cara! Mas, Rachel... Pode ler? – Eddie sorriu candidamente para ela, que sorriu antes de começar a fazer isso. Notou que a letra estava tremida, provavelmente de raiva.

"_Querido Severus_

_Espero que esteja bem. Estou escrevendo porque recebi uma carta essa semana que me deixou profundamente perturba._

_Imagino que se lembre da jovem encantadoramente gentil que conheci em Hogsmeade no natal! Simplesmente fiquei horrorizada que ela tivesse que escrever sobre um fato tão repugnante quanto o de a Bastarda estar roubando seus colegas em Hogwarts._

_Cassandra escreveu-me terrificada contando que sua namorada estava roubando pergaminhos preciosos, fiquei chocada ao saber que você estava por trás de tudo isso mas ainda mais ao saber que anda espalhando para seus amigos que namora a bastarda sangue ruim que tem a audácia de se dizer uma Snape!_

_Espero que se retifique o mais cedo possível, quanto a bastarda exijo que a denuncie para o diretor enquanto é tempo pois não vou tolerar uma ladra em minha casa. E realmente espero que seja mentira essa historia de que você tenha mandando que a bastarda roubasse pergaminhos. Nenhum Snape se rebaixa aà tamanha ignorância e rebeldia._

_Mantenha-se longe da bastarda e mais próximo da encantadora Cavendish._

_Sinceramente Eilenn"_

- O que? – Eddie começou a rir.

- O que, digo eu! Ela está me chamando de ladra!

- Não... ela disse que você, incitada por Severus pegou dois pergaminhos que pertenciam a ela.– Eddie corrigiu Rachel.

- Eu nunca roubei nada daquela idiota!

- E para que eu incitaria Rachel a fazer alguma coisa? Ela sabe muito bem o que faz.

- Então quer dizer que não vou ouvir nenhuma palavra sobre Sirius novamente?- perguntou ela levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso quer dizer que se você é burra para que Cavendish ache que você roubou alguma coisa dela...

- Que culpa eu tenho se você é incompetente para conquistar uma garota sozinho?

– Enquanto vocês ficam ai, conversando _amigavelmente_, vou buscar meus materiais.

Eddie saiu do salão principal, enquanto ria. Não sabia de que pergaminhos eles estavam falando, mas se Cassandra metera na cabeça que fora Rachel quem pegara os pergaminhos, ele podia ter certeza que ela daria um jeito para provar isso. Sorriu, quase imaginando quando seria a próxima vez que elas se pegariam novamente, por causa daquilo.

Balançou a cabeça. Aquelas duas não conseguiriam se acertar por nada nesse mundo. A não ser que se tornassem cunhadas. E mesmo assim eram capazes de viverem as turras. A menos que acontecesse algo muito forte para uni-las. Eddie não percebeu que o objeto dos seus pensamentos o cumprimentara até que a loira assobiasse, quando já estava a uns dez passos dele.

- Se estiver pensando na morte da Glenn, posso ajudar matando ela? – perguntou sorridente, rindo quando ele fez um gesto negativo. – que pena... – Virou-se e estava quase entrando no salão, quando Eddie pareceu acordar.

- Cass é melhor você não entrar ai!- Eddie correu para Cassandra e a segurou pelo pulso. A loira o encarou com curiosidade

- E porque não?

- Será que o fato de Severus e Rachel estarem querendo o seu couro não é suficiente?

Cass soltou uma gargalhada e o encarou.

- Tá pra nascer o cara que vai me assustar com cara feia Eddizinho! E depois Rachel e Severus não são assim tão...

- Assassinos? Psicopatas? Psicóticos?

- Eu ia dizer assustadores!- ela sorriu o encarando. Eddie parecia mesmo preocupado com ela. Riu pelo nariz afastando as idéias que lhe passaram pela mente e seguiu seu caminho. Eddie veio atrás murmurando. Os dois seguiram para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Viu só? Eu não falei?- perguntou Eddie empurrando a cadeira que a Grifinória acabara de sentar.

Do outro lado do salão Rachel apertou com tanta força a faca de frutas que os noós dos dedos estavam brancos. Severus sentando ao lado dela seria capaz de matar um alce só com o veneno que se mostrou em seus olhos. Diego Garcia levantou os olhos do seu prato de cereal e olhou o casal na mesa da Grifinória, depois encarou o casal a mesa da Sonserina e suspirando fundo se levantou.

- Só maluco para ficar perto daqueles dois - murmurou o Corvinal apontando como dedão para os irmãos.- E já que eu não sou um deles...- sentou-se a mesa- Tratei de fugir deles!

Eddie riu servindo-se de mingau quando Diego se servia de suco de abóbora. Cassandra encarava a mesa da Sonserina com o olhar perdido, de repente ela sorriu, se voltou para o Sonserino ao seu lado.

- Eddie! - ele muxoxou - Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo no sábado?

Eddie deixou a colher cheia de mingau cair, Diego se engasgou com o suco de abóbora e até os aluninhos do primeiro ano sentados próximos pararam de tagarelar para prestar atenção.

Nos dois dias seguintes Eddie teve que se esconder de Severus e Rachel. Ambos estavam a ponto de explodir, mas na sexta já estavam com o mau humor de volta ao seu estado normal. Eles sentaram juntos para o café. Rachel parecia ter esquecido o fato dele ter passado o café junto a Cassandra mas Severus ainda o olhava de modo áspero.

- Pelo menos mais um fim de semana sem a jararaca da Cavendish para nos atazanar! - murmurou Rachel para Eddie, não entendeu o porque dele ficar vermelho até ele começar a cuspir o mingau.

- Coma direito Montgomery!- resmungou Severus. O garoto ficou vermelho e não disse nada.

Cassandra Cavendish entrou no salão com um sorrisinho e observou os presentes, seu olhar encontrou o de Eddie e ela veio gingando até ele. Eddie começou a fazer gestos e caretas. Rachel o encarou com o cenho franzido e ele fingiu se espreguiçar.

- Você esta bem Eddie?- perguntou ela preocupada.

- Tou! Porque? Não pareço normal?- perguntou num fôlego só.

- Pra mim parece como sempre! Não que já tenha sido normal!- murmurou Snape sem muita atenção, ele estava estranhamente concentrado no café aquela manha.

- Glenn!- chamou uma voz as costas da garota. Ela suspirou e Eddie bateu com a mão na testa.

- A essa hora da manha não Cavendish!

- Eddie será que dá pra por uma focinheira nela?- perguntou displicente.

- Escuta aqui Caven...

- Escuta você Glenn!- ela elevou a voz autoritária - Só vim dizer que aquele nosso _assunto_ será resolvido hoje à noite! Com ou sem você!

Rachel a encarou e os olhos da loira brilharam. Então ela entendeu, Cassandra estava falando do teste da poção do Slugue.

- Me dê a hora e o local e eu estarei lá!- havia quase que um desafio na voz.

- Sala de Troféus as dez em ponto! E vocês!- ela falou para os garotos- Nem tente nos seguir ou vão parar na enfermaria!

- Não se preocupe eu me encarrego deles!

- Ótimo!- ela deu um passo a diante e fingiu apanhar uma bomba de chocolate, mas só para murmurar ao ouvido de Eddie - Em frente a Zonko's!

Eddie tornou a tossir e Rachel o encarou desconfiada, Snape estava (ou melhor fingia estar) ocupado demais com seu mingau para perceber. Bem que Rachel tentou extrair alguma palavra do amigo durante o termino do café e o caminho para Hogsmeade mas ele estava terminantemente decidido a não dizer um ai sobre a visita ao povoado e muito menos com quem iria. Quando chegaram a Hogsmeade ele murmurou uma desculpa e se afastou dos dois, Rachel franziu o cenho mas não retrucou. Snape parecia procurar alguém com o olhar.

Eddie se afastou depressa sem olhar para trás, tentou imaginar se Snape descobrisse que ele havia marcado um encontro com Cassandra Cavendish... _"mas não era um encontro"_ pensou ele de cabeça baixa _"somos amigos, vamos sair como amigos...!"_ tentou afastar o desejo que sentia em ter alguém como Cassandra para contar, mas era impossível. Ele estava certo sobre seus sentimentos com relação à Rachel mas a Grifinória lhe pegara de jeito, não que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela, mas... bem eles eram parecidos, ambos tinham problemas de relacionamento (não que fosse culpa deles) ambos queria alguém em quem confiar, alguém que pudesse estar com eles sem reclamar nem pedir nada em troca... esbarrou em alguém, se apressou a pedir desculpas e ouviu o mesmo pedido.

- Tá tudo bem!- disse ele sorrindo para Cassandra.

- Estávamos distraídos não é?- ela sorriu encabulada _"o que diabos estava a deixando tão nervosa?"._

- Nem fala!- ficaram calados um minuto, Eddie sorriu- e então onde quer ir?

- Não sei... tomar algo quente!

O vento gélido dava a sensação de ser mais frio do que era, Eddie sorriu.

- Vamos a casa de Chá..? - parou de chofre e apressou-se a explicar- Estou acostumado com o lugar, não que goste, mas Fage... sempre me fazia ir para lá e como não estou acostumado a sair com outras garotas...

- Tudo bem! - falou ela rindo - Vamos até lá!

Eles conversaram animados o caminho todo e sentaram-se em uma mesinha no fundo do bar. Ambos sentiam-se animados com a conversa, estavam se dando bem e era muito agradável sentar-se ali e conversar mesmo que de quando em quando o sobrenome Snape aparecesse na conversa.

Do lado de fora Rachel andava apressada olhando para dentro de todas as lojas. Parava e espiava depois murmurava alguns palavrões e saia.

- Que diabos esta fazendo? - perguntou Severus quando Rachel parava a Frente da casa de chá. Ela o encarou como se ele fosse maluco.

- Procurando o Eddie!

- E porque esta tão preocupada com seu queridinho?- retrucou o outro azedo - Por acaso ele não é grandinho o suficiente para andar por ai sozinho?

Ela deu um tapa nele.

- Deixa de ser idiota, não viu como ele estava estranho? Aposto como ele vai se encontrar com uma garota...

- E daí? Estaria mais preocupado se ele fosse se encontrar com um macaco! - deu de ombros.

- Você tá com tudo hoje né! - ela o olhou com desgosto - E daí que ele deve estar com alguém que eu não gosto, porque ele evita de falar sobre isso entende?

Ele murmurou algo com o som de "mulheres" e ela se voltou para a janela da loja.

- Aposto como ele esta com alguma...AH ESSA NÃO! - berrou ela. Snape deu um pulo.

- Que foi ele está com a Vargas de novo?- perguntou entediado.

- Não com a CAVENDISH!

Snape saltou e olhou através do vidro, Cass e Eddie conversavam alegremente. Os irmãos se encararam e entraram no bar como um furacão. Cassandra e Eddie não repararam na entrada dos dois estavam distraídos conversando sobre as aulas de Minerva e o quão difícil era ser um animago.

- Seu desgraçado! - berrou Rachel esbarrando em algumas mesas.

Eddie se voltou sem entender, Rachel caminhava furiosa em sua direção seguida de Snape.

- Rach...? O que...?

Suas palavras foram abafadas porque a garota se agarrou no pescoço dele o chacoalhando para todos os lados. Cassandra se levantou e tentou ajudar, Eddie segurava os punhos da garota de olhos arregalados e sem entender nada. Snape puxou Rachel com força e a separou de Eddie, o Sonserino esfregou o pescoço arfando aliviado.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? - perguntou Cassandra estendendo um copo de água para o sonserino, Rachel estava lívida tamanha era sua raiva.

- Vou arrancar o pescoço dele! - berrava esperneando para Snape a soltá-la.

- Ah mas não vai não! - falou Severus e a empurrou para longe - Quem vai sou eu!

DE deu um passo na em direção ado Eddie que na presa de se levantar caiu da cadeira puxando a toalha e levando consigo xícaras talheres e tudo mais que havia sobre a mesa. Cassandra se interpôs entre os Sonserinos, mas foi Diego Garcia que segurou Snape com força pelo braço. Ele havia reparado na bagunça dentro do bar e assim que reconhecera os _delinqüentes_ entrara para ajudar Cassandra.

- Vocês estão loucos? - perguntou Cassandra ajudando Eddie a se levantar.

- Eles não estão loucos!- falou Diego sem soltar Snape. - Eles _são_ loucos!

- Cala a boca Garcia! - falou ele puxando o punho.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Madame Puddifoot que se aproximara com rapidez quando percebeu o tumulto, mas foi totalmente ignorada.

- São uns imbecis isso sim! - falou Cassandra colocando as mãos na cintura.- Agindo como crianças... pior agindo como trogloditas! Quem pensam que são?

- Cala boca Cavendish! A conversa não chegou no galinheiro!

- Escuta aqui sua coruja azeda, eu estava muito bem conversando com um amigo atée vocês chegarem! Não tem o direito de se intrometer...

Rachel bufou.

- Esta achando que isso é um encontro é? - Rachel a encarou de modo cínico - Pois esta muito errada! Somos amigos e como tal estávamos só conversando, se você não sabe o que isso significa não é problema meu. Diferente de você eu ainda posso me sentar e conversar civilizadamente com um garoto.

- Ah é! - Rach cruzou os braços.

- Pare de bancar a ciumenta! - retrucou. Rachel a olhou com nojo. Depois olhou ao redor, todos olhavam para os quatro com cara de espanto e riso.

A garota se encheu de ar e razão e estava pronta para dar continuidade a briga quando Eddie, já farto daquela situação, a pegou pelo braço e a puxou.

- O que acha que esta fazendo? - perguntou entre dentes - Querendo arrancar meu pescoço?

- Não! Querendo acabar com essa sua vidinha ridícula.

Ele a soltou quando chegou a rua. Cassandra e Snape saíram logo atrás dos dois. Diego parou a porta observando, se algo mais séerio acontecesse ele interferiria.

- E isso tudo porque eu estava tomando café com a Cassandra?

- Tomando café? TOMANDO CAFÉ?! Aposto como estava querendo beija-laquerendo beijá-la!

- E se estiver? - ele balançou os braços zangados - Isso não é da sua conta!

Eles pareciam um casal discutindo, Cassandra e Severus observavam quietos e chocados, apesar de Cassandra poder ver a aura vermelha que emanava dos dois sem distinguir se era de raiva ou paixão.

- Não é da minha conta, não seja ridículo! Sabe muito bem que eu odeio aquela jararaca Albina!

Cassandra começou a reclamar mas ninguém lhe deu atenção. Os transeuntes paravam para observar sem serem reparados por nenhum casal.

- Ótimo então para ter amigos agora preciso de sua aprovação? Deixa de ser ridícula Rachel!

- Ridícula? Ridícula? Você que anda com essa perua e eu que sou a ridícula?

Ela arfou e Eddie riu.

- O problema é a Cassandra?

- É claro que é! - berrou Rachel como se aquilo fosse obvio - Primeiro Severus e agora você? Uma devoradora de homens ela é isso sim...

- Então é isso? - ele sorriu e se aproximou, ela franziu o cenho - esta com ciúmes!

- Eu não estou!

- Esta sim! - concordou Snape - Admita Rachel esta de quatro por ele!

Rachel encarou o irmão, depois Cassandra e então Eddie. Soltou um urro e se voltou.

- São todos uns tolos! - berrou saindo batendo os pés.

Eddie a segurou pelo braço e a fez voltar, ela foi pega de surpresa pelo beijo dele. Por um segundo a imagem de Cassandra e ele sentados no café flutuou a mente dela, depois as palavras dele "Você esta com ciúmes!". Sentiu os joelhos cederem e tudo se tornou claro. Mas a verdade lhe queimou como carvão em brasa. Ela empurrou Eddie passando a mão sobre a boca.

- Seu Porco! - berrou e começou a chorar, tudo que ela sentia fugindo-lhe pelas láagrimas - Nunca mais toque em mim!

E saiu deixando um Eddie desolado a chamando em vão. Snape encarou Cassandra com um olhar triste, Rachel precisava muito mais dele do que Cassandra e a seguiu com rapidez. Eddie encarou Cassandra em um pedido de desculpas silencioso.

Rachel andava rápido e sem olhar, esbarrando em estudantes e professores. Snape seguia-a quase correndo até que finalmente a alcançou. Ele a chamou mas ela não atendeu, pegou então pelo cotovelo para volta-lapara voltá-la e se surpreendeu. Rachel enterrou o rosto no peito dele e chorou baixinho, sem saber o que fazer, ele a abraçou. Ficaram ali, parados no meio do caminho que levava a Hogwarts, abraçados e em silêncio até que os soluços dela diminuíram

- Achei que gostava dele! - murmurou ele um tanto rouco. Ela se afastou e enxugou as lagrimas.

- Eu gosto!- falou ele entre soluções. - não sabia que gosta até agora! Quero dizer, ver ele com aquela...- ela encarou Snape que fez uma careta zangada - ... desculpe. Mas ver ele com a Cassandra me deixou furiosa. Meu peito ardeu de raiva...

- Ciúmes! - corrigiu Snape.

Ela fez um careta e suspirou.

- Não quero gostar dele!

- E porque não??

- Ele é meu melhor amigo!

- Isso não deixa tudo mais fácil?

Ela o encarou com o olhar perdido e balançou a cabeça.

- Tenho medo de perde-lo...- murmurou baixinho.

- E porque isso aconteceria?

- Porque todos que eu amo vão embora! - respondeu ela sincera e Snape enfim percebeu! Ela voltou a soluçar e ele a puxou para um novo abraço. Ele não a deixaria, acontecesse o que acontecesse, eles seriam uma família e ele jamais deixaria algo de ruim acontecer a ela.

- Eu sinto muito! - repetiu Eddie de cabeça baixa enquanto subiam aà encosta que levava a casa dos gritos.

- Tudo bem! - falou ela.

- É serio! Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido!

- Já disse que esta tudo bem! - ela riu. Ele ficou em silêncio - Gosta mesmo dela não é?

- Já nem sei mais! - ele a encarou - Sabe há muito tempo tento faze-la entender, faze-la ver que eu a amo mas ela não percebe. Quero dizer, é difícil continuar apaixonado quando não se é reparado... retribuído!

- Sei como é! - murmurou ela parando a cerca de proteção em volta da casa dos gritos.

- Acho que no fim... vou ter que esquecer! Depois de hoje garanto que ela me odeia!

- Não odeia não! - falou ela rindo.

- Odeia sim!

- Como se houvesse algo em você para não gostar! - retrucou prestando a atenção na casa. Ela nem percebeu o sorriso dele.

- Adoro essa casa!

- Eu também! - respondeu ela - Pena que é mal assombrada...

- E você acredita nessa baboseira? - perguntou ele sorrindo. Ela levantou a sobrancelha

- Todo mundo já ouviu quando a casa uiva... barulhos estranhos, grunhidos e moveis sendo partidos!

Ela observou a reação dele. Ele sorriu e levantou a sobrancelha.

- Fantasmas?

- Talvez? Vai saber quais mais segredos a Casa guarda!

- Queria entrar lá! - falou ele divertido.

- Quer? - Cassandra se voltou sorrindo maliciosa.

- Você sabe como?

Ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto. Ele ficou pensando em como ela era diferente da Rachel quando a seguia. O quanto ela era bonita e esperta sem contar no fato de sempre ter um modo de surpreende-lode surpreendê-lo. E então viu porque Snape gostava dela.

Quando ele pisou no assoalho sujo e empoeirado da casa dos gritos Cassandra já havia desaparecido por um dos cômodos.

- Cass? - chamou ele mas ela não respondeu- espero que não tente me assustar! Porque eu não me assusto fácil.

Ele caminhou devagar até a porta da sala que dava para o hall, o chão estralava baixinho.

- Cassandra Cavendish!

- Quié?- perguntou ela atrás dele. Eddie deu um pulo e se voltou, ela riu imitando a voz dele- _Eu não me assusto fácil._

Ouviram um estralo no segundo andar e Cassandra se aproximou de Eddie. Os dois se encararam em riram.

- Viu é só uma casa normal que estrala! - falou ela batendo com o punho no batente da porta.

Um monte de farelo e um pedaço do forro caíram ao lado dela. Cassandra deu um pulo e se abraçou a Eddie. Eles se encararam e ela sorriu.

- Desculpe! - falou sem se afastar.

- Não foi nada! - ele se correu a mão pelas costas dela.

Ela mordeu o lábio e ele se aproximou. Nem um dos dois esperava o beijo. Fora muito suave e perturbador. Cassandra não soube dizer se o seu estôomago deu um solavanco pelo beijo ou por pensar em Snape.

Notas

Luci: NÃO ESQUECE DA PROMESSA!

Gabrielle: E nem vai casar, por pelo menos mais um ano... rsrsrs

LELE: Tinha imaginado isso?

Não conversei com a Zoe ainda, então os comentários são apenas da Tina... Beijos pra todas (se quiserem deixar mais um comentário, não ficamos ofendidas!

FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS PRA VOCES!


	31. Uma poção

- Capitulo Trinta e Um-

_Uma Poção_

Rachel saiu da Sala comunal da Sonserina as nove e meia, não sem antes despistar Eddie e Severus que a olhavam com curiosidade e apreensão. Ela andou pelas passagens secretas conhecidas até a sala de troféus, se escorou a parede, escondida sobre a sombra de uma armadura, e esperou.

Cassandra chegou as dez em ponto e olhou ao redor.

- Onde aquela destrambelhada esta?- murmurou ela irritada.

- Te esperando há horas! Vamos logo que eu tenho certeza que Snape e Eddie vêm atrás de nós!

Cassandra tremeu um pouco ao ouvir o nome de Eddie mas a seguiu. As duas caminharam apresadas tentando desviar dos caminhos óbvios e em quinze minutos já estavam na orla da floresta. Cassandra puxou a varinha e fez menção de acendê-la, mas Rachel segurou seu pulso.

- Ainda não! Eddie esta atrás de nós!

- Como sabe?- perguntou ela erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Conheço os amigos que tenho... Vamos entrar e depois acendemos a varinha.

Apenas com a luz da lua as duas seguiram até quando as árvores começaram ficar mais juntas impedindo a passagem da luz da lua. Rachel puxou a varinha e murmurou.

- _Lumus_!- Cassandra ordenou atrás dela, a luz das duas varinhas iluminou ao redor- Então trouxe?

- Não deixei com o Severus! - retrucou Rachel puxando um frasquinho que brilhou avermelhado a luz da varinha da amiga - Acha que vai dar certo?

- Não sei, mas precisa dar certo...! - o olhar da loira se perdeu no brilho da poção.

- Antes de ir tenho que perguntar uma coisa!- Rachel encarou a Grifinória com seriedade - É o Lupin não é?

- É o que? - Cassandra levantou o olhar surpresa e curiosa.

- O lobisomem! É o Lupin...

- Da onde tirou essa idéia estúpida?

- Desde que você disse que tinha um Lobisomem em Hogwarts! Quero dizer tem que ser um aluno...

- Deixa de ser ESTÚPIDA, pode ser qualquer um. Um professor, um morador de Hogsmeade ou...

- Ah! claro e porque você estaria tão interessada em curá-lo?

- Não quero curar _um _lobisomem, quero curar todos! - Cassandra começara a ficar impaciente.

- Olha Cassandra não sou tola, já percebi seus cochichos com Angie e Tiago, só podia ser um dos marotos e o único que vive sumindo na lua cheia é o Remo então não me venha com essa historia ridícula de pode ser qualquer um.

Cassandra suspirou.

- Quem mais sabe?- perguntou Rachel

- Pouca gente! Contou para alguém?

- Acha que sou louca? Sabe muito bem o que iria acontecer se os alunos descobrissem sobre um lobisomem em Hogwarts!

- Você me enganou! - falou Cassandra seria - Não achei que tivesse cérebro!

- Olha Cassandra não sou o que pensa!

Ouve um silêncio constrangedor entre elas.

- Não conta pra ninguém!- falou Cassandra.

- Nem mesmo para o Remo! Prometo!

Rachel abaixou a varinha e fez uma cruz sobre o peito, uma luz avermelhada brilhou sobre o local por alguns instantes e se apagou. Cassandra fez o mesmo selando a promessa.

- E então vamos atrás desse lobinho?- perguntou Rachel animada.

Cassandra sorriu e seguiu a morena.

- Como deu a poção para dormir a ele?- perguntou ela curiosa

- Não dei! - Cassandra riu - é para isso que um Potter serve.

Rachel riu enquanto seguiam para o ponto combinado.

Parado a porta do Castelo Eddie observava o jardim, ouviu passos e se escondeu a sombra da grande porta. Snape apareceu no umbral.

- Montgomery?!- chamou em voz baixa.

Eddie apareceu.

- Achou?- perguntou num murmúrio.

- Não estão na biblioteca nem no terceiro andar e você?

- Acho que seguiram para a floresta, mas não vi luzes.

- Então vamos atrás delas!

Eddie segurou Snape pelo cotovelo.

- Não adianta, não vamos achá-las!

- Então vamos deixá-las cometer um suicídio?

- Vamos esperar que não!

No alto da Torre da Grifinória um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos observava os terrenos de Hogwarts

- Anda logo! - chamou Tiago se voltado para Sirius.

- Já vai! - Sirius se aproximou vestindo a capa.- Porque está tão interessado em descer até a floresta?

- Não quero deixar Lupin sozinho...

- Conheço você muito bem Tiago. O que esta aprontando?

- Não estou aprontando nada! - ele olhou para fora novamente - Só estou preocupado... só estou preocupado.

Cassandra parou bem no centro de uma clareira e olhou ao redor, Rachel xingou, ficara presa em uma planta rasteira. A morena correu ao encontro da amiga arfando.

- E ai acha que eles vão demorar?- perguntou apreensiva.

- Realmente espero que não! - A loira olhou ao redor - Melhor subirmos em uma árvore!

- Nem em sonho, querida!

- Ótimo fique ai e seja devorada por um lobisomem! - falou a outra indo a um salgueiro. No alto da árvore uma bela coruja branca parecia observar as duas.

- Mas você não deu a poção para ele?- perguntou Rachel vindo atrás.

- Dei, mas, sinceramente não sei se acertei na dose, nunca dopei um lobisomem adolescente antes!

- Ótimo! - resmungou a garota subindo no carvalho - Vamos ficar aqui durante horas esperando feitas frutas maduras!

Cassandra a calou com um olhar e as duas ficaram ali empoleiradas esperando. Meia hora depois ouviram um rumorejo, Rachel quase caiu do galho em que estava sentada. Ambas observavam a escuridão com apreensão. Do lado direito da clareira alguns galhos se mexeram e um grupo muito estranho surgiu. Um grande cachorro negro puxava uma espécie de maca improvisada onde um lobisomem parecia sedado, atrás vinha um cervo com um rato empoleirado em sua garupa. Os quatro seguiram até o meio da clareira e olharam ao redor. Cassandra pulou da árvore com a agilidade de um gato e caminhou mansamente até eles. Uma coruja piou tristemente na escuridão.

- Estão atrasados...

Ouviram um baque surdo, Cassandra se voltou erguendo a varinha. Rachel estava estatelada no chão. A garota se levantou em um salto.

- Como está?- perguntou Cassandra.

- Estou bem!- respondeu ela espanando as vestes.

- Não você sua tola, a poção!- e puxou o franco do bolso da morena.

Rachel quis reclamar mas Cassandra se voltou encarando o cervo.

- Temos que ser rápidos, não sei quanto tempo a poção do sono vai durar.

Cassandra levantou o frasco e o observou. Rachel logo atrás suspirou.

- Precisamos ter cuidado, não sabemos o que essa coisa vai fazer!- falou em tom de preocupação e se voltou para os animagos - Estão prontos para qualquer coisa?

O cervo pateou o chão em sinal afirmativo. O lobo começou a se mexer e Cassandra aproximou. Abriu o franco e deixou a poção escorrer pela boca dele.

As duas garotas e os três animais ficaram observando o lobo se remexer. Rachel já dava passos atrás, algo dizia que aquilo não estava certo. Lupin abriu os olhos cinzentos e eles refletiram a luz da lua cheia. Foi à vez de Cassandra recuar. Com um salto o lobo se levantou e encarou a todos, parecia desorientado.

- han... alou? - falou Cassandra dando um passo a frente. O lobo a encarou, os olhos levemente fora de foco. Ela se aproximou o lobo recuou. - Oi... lembra de mim? - falou ela baixinho - Cassandra!

O lobisomem a encarou e se abaixou sobre as patas dianteiras, seu pelo se ouriçou e ele arreganhou os lábios. Cassandra soltou uma exclamação e o lobo partiu para cima dela. Rachel berrou. Ouve um rumorejo e uma coruja branca ficou em frente à Cassandra, o lobo caiu de costas e Cassandra recuou puxando a varinha.

- TIAGO!- berrou ela observando a coruja.

O lobo agora de costas no chão tentava se livrar da coruja que arranhava seu focinho com uma fúria que fez Rachel exclamar. O cervo correu para os dois e a coruja se afastou. O lobisomem foi lançado contra o salgueiro e caiu. O cão correu para ajudar, o rato sumira, na certa se escondera em algum buraco.

Uma luta feroz começou entre os três, o lobo e o cão lutavam dente por dente e o cervo os rodeava esperando a hora certa de atacar. Sirius conseguiu morder o pescoço de Lupin quase o imobilizando, mas o lobo o atirou contra uma rocha, o cão gruiu e deslizou até o chão quedando em um silêncio mortal.

O lobo se voltou para as garotas, as duas observavam a luta em silêncio admirado, as varinhas presas molemente às mãos. Cassandra encarou os olhos azuis acinzentados e sentiu um aperto no coração, ela falhara. O lobisomem ficou frente a frente com elas e atacou.

- CORRE!- berrou Rachel a puxando e as duas saíram em disparada em direção contraria a Hogwarts. Ouviram um baque quando o cervo atacou o lobo.

Cassandra e Rachel correram o máximo que suas pernas agüentaram, se machucando nos galhos e tropeçando em tocas de animais. Quando o ar parecia difícil de aspirar e as árvores estavam tão juntas que nem se via o céu no alto elas pararam segurando o lado direito do corpo.

- Acha que eles conseguiram?- perguntou Rachel.

- Não sei!- Cassandra encarou Rachel, havia um misto de pavor e cansaço no rosto da sonserina- Acho que foi nossa poção...

- Foi nossa poção o que?

- Que o deixou furioso!- Cassandra baixou o olhar.

- Ser dopado, arrastado até a floresta e ter um troço amargo enfiado goela abaixo não deixa ninguém de bom humor!

- Você não...- começou Cassandra irritada mas Rachel levantou a mão em sinal de silêncio.

As duas esperaram apurando os ouvidos e procurando ouvir na escuridão. Um rumorejo se aproximava, parecia que caminhava devagar.

- Acha que são os garotos?- perguntou Rachel tremula.

- Não faço a menor idéia...

O barulho de folhas se partindo parou de repente. As duas davam passos lentos para trás, tentando não fazer barulho. Ouviram um uivo e algo sólido pulou em direção a elas, não esperaram para ter certeza de quem era e correram desabaladas. Rachel ia à frente implorando por um milagre. Porque diabo não trouxera Eddie junto, pelo menos ele saberia o que fazer. Até Severus já era de grande ajuda...

Parou quase caindo, chegara à borda de um pântano. Não havia como seguir, Cassandra parou derrapando e arregalou os olhos.

- O que faremos!- berrou ela arfando.

- Não sei!- Rachel parecia nervosa e agitada.

Um uivo as alertou, o lobo chegou no ponto que elas estavam, caminhava lentamente como um leão preste a atacar sua presa. Os dentes estavam arreganhados a saliva escoria e o olhar era gélido e mortal, diferente dos azuis acinzentados que Cassandra estava acostumada a ver. Um pio antecedeu o ataque de uma coruja. O lobo por um instante esqueceu da presa e saltou tentando alcançar a coruja.

- Ela esta ferida!- berrou Cassandra detectando um corte profundo no peito da coruja.

Tentou dar um passo à diante mas Rachel a segurou.

- Não somos páreo para ele!- falou a outra encarando o lobo com os olhos fora de foco.

- Temos que ajudar!- berrou Cassandra no momento que a ave já cansada era arremessada para longe. O lobo as encarou sedento.

- A menos que outro milagre nos salve acho que isso é inevitável - murmurou Rachel dando um passo a diante.

- O que vai fazer?- perguntou Cassandra preocupada.

- Garota! Torça para isso dar certo dessa vez! - murmurou a outra encarando o lobo de frente.

Cassandra tentou a segurar, mas, Rachel já corria para o lobo. Cassandra berrou fechando os olhos. Ouviu um baque e um grunhido, parecia que o lobo fora atacado. Abriu um tantinho dos olhos e encarou a cena mais impressionante de sua vida. Um lobisomem lutava com uma Suçuarana. O puma era grande e esguio tinha os olhos em um tom castanho esverdeado peculiar e atacava com ferocidade.

Um segundo rumorejo informou que mais alguém se aproximava, Cassandra puxou a varinha. Um cão meio manco e um veado um pouco arranhado se aproximaram. Cassandra estava em pânico, o barulho que os animais em confronto faziam era tão alto que ela achou que todos em Hogwarts poderiam ouvi-los. Um a um os animais foram sendo jogados longe, ficavam um tanto tontos e voltavam a atacar.

O Veado se afastou um pouco fazendo sinal para o cão. A suçuarana percebeu o movimento quando o enorme cão atacou o pescoço do lobo quase o imobilizando, a suçuarana o seguiu. O lobo se debateu mas não pode se soltar. O cervo encarou Cassandra e depois a varinha segura em sua mão. Levou um segundo para ela se recuperar do choque e entender.

O cervo saiu da frente e fez um sinal. Os dois animais se afastaram e Cassandra ficou cara a cara com Lupin, levantou a varinha e berrou com toda a força que pode reunir.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA!-_ fechou os olhos e pode ouvir o baque. Lupin havia sido lançado uns três metros atrás.

Cassandra arfou enquanto o veado corria até o lobo e o puxava. Ela olhou ao redor procurando Rachel. A suçuarana arfava a dois metros dela, foi se transformando devagar em uma menina morena de rosto pálido, o cão observou abismado.

- Rachel?- chamou Cassandra, a garota cambaleou, o rosto lívido de suor, o lábio tremia. Rachel caiu de joelhos enquanto Cassandra corria até ela e então Rachel desmaiou.

Cassandra encarou o cão que se aproximava.

- Ela esta gelada!- falou apoiando a garota em seu peito. Encarou o cachorro e viu Sirius se ajoelhar perto da menina e tocar o rosto dela com as costas da mão.

- Precisamos levá-la daqui!

Rachel estava consciente de que estava sendo carregada. Tentou se mexer, mas, não conseguia, seu corpo pesava toneladas, seu cérebro parecia latejar e a voz relutava em sair. Sua alma parecia ter descolado do corpo. Sentiu o corpo esquentar e então aos poucos pode sentir sua pele latejar como se estivesse borbulhando.

- Acha que ela esta bem?- perguntou Cassandra.

Sirius não respondeu, estava debruçado sobre a garota observando-a respirar. Os dois a haviam deitado sobre uma poltrona na sala comunal da Grifinória que àquela hora já estava completamente vazia. Sirius havia feito um fogo mágico arder na lareira, às chamas eram tão intensas que Cassandra assustou-se.

- Ainda está fria como mármore! - murmurou ele - ela é completamente maluca!

- Nunca imaginei que ela fosse fazer isso hoje...- começou Cassandra - Se eu soubesse!

- Menina tola!- murmurou ele acariciando os cabelos negros - Deviria saber as conseqüências...

Rachel podia ouvi-los, podia sentir os dedos de Sirius correrem levemente por seus cabelos, mas, não podia responder. Seus músculos estavam gelados, sentiu eles aquecerem devagar até que tudo pareceu arder em chamas. Ela levantou aspirando o ar com urgência. Sentiu Sirius a segurar pela cintura enquanto ela tossia.

- Rach!- a voz de Sirius era de alivio.

A garota abraçou-o com força.

- Achei que ia morrer!- confidenciou com a voz cava- Foi horrível.

- Você foi imprudente isso sim!- ele respondeu, ambos esquecendo-se de Cassandra- O que tinha na cabeça? Sabe que se transfigurar pode ser perigoso! Fiquei em pânico...

- Ora não venha me chamar de irresponsável, pelo que sei você...

Cassandra tossiu, Rachel sentiu a cruz em seu peito arder e balançou a cabeça.

- Você é pior!- terminou pouco convincente- E depois não tive escolha.

- Há quanto tempo faz isso?- perguntou Cassandra baixinho.

- Hum... não faço!

Sirius bufou e ela o encarou.

- Há uns três anos atrás Severus disse que eu não era boa o suficiente para ser uma animaga!- ela olhou para Cassandra pelo canto do olho- Sabe como ele pode ser chato às vezes, depois passei a ler sobre animagia e a tentar me transformar. No ano passado eu consegui me transformar completamente, mas...

Ela parou. Sirius a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Mas?

- Eddie me achou na torre desmaiada! Fiquei na enfermaria por três dias!

- Você é maluca!- retrucou ele em voz alta se levantando- Totalmente maluca.

- Caso contrário não estaria com você!- retrucou ela se levantando também, mas cambaleou e voltou a sentar,- Eu não tentei mais depois daquilo, mas hoje não tive escolha...

- Ah, chegamos ao ponto!- ele se voltou para Cassandra- Quem você pensa que é para fazer aquilo? Sabe quantas vidas colocou em perigo? Francamente se unir ao Tiago para uma maluquice dessas! Devia colocar vocês no colo e dar-lhes umas boas palmadas no traseiro...

A cada palavra ele ficava mais bravo mas não aumentava o tom de voz, ao contrário o diminuía até um sussurro assustador. Rachel levantou a sobrancelha e Cassandra encarou a amiga com um olhar surpreso.

- Espera ai!- Rachel o olhou com arrogância- Quer dizer que o _Rei de todas as marotagens _esta nos passando um sermão de como proteger nossos pescoços? Sirius não acha que seu moral esta um pouco baixo para isso?

- Isso não vem ao caso Rach? Não sabe que poderia ter morrido lá fora? Enfrentar um lobisomem e ainda por cima na floresta... francamente!

Rachel se levantou o encarando divertida.

- E qual a diferença, você também estava na floresta!- Sirius a encarou curioso e Cass gemeu- Afinal o que fazia lá?

Cassandra sorriu, como aquela garota podia dissimular tão bem? Sirius tossiu nervoso.

- É diferente...

- Diferente por quê?

- Porque sou um homem!- estufou o peito. Cassandra e Rachel caíram na risada.

- Grande porcaria!- resmungou Cassandra.

- Ei! eu salvei o pescoço de vocês!- falou ele ofendido

Rachel sorriu. E se aproximando, colocou as mãos no peito dele e sorriu.

- Meu herói!- falou ela sorrindo cínica. Sirius a beijou e eles puderam ouvir Cassandra fingir que estava vomitando.

- É melhor você ir!- falou Sirius se afastando- Não queremos que ninguém veja uma sonserina aqui!

- Estava até me acostumando com essa sala chinfrim!- retrucou rindo.

- Deixa que eu a levo até a porta!- falou Cassandra audaciosa. E Rachel riu.

- Pode deixar vou levar você e depois procurar Lupin!- ele olhou Cassandra cúmplice. Rachel sorriu.

- Lupin? Porque, ele sumiu?- perguntou fingindo-se de desentendida, mas só Cassandra pode ouvir a ironia na voz dela.

- Não é que... combinamos de... hum...

Rachel sorriu

- Tudo bem. Vão, _marotar_! Eu entendo! Desde que não envolva garotas!

Sirius riu, Rachel fez um sinal para Cassandra enquanto saia. A loira sorriu, o segredo de Lupin estava seguro. Cassandra suspirou antes de subir para o quarto. Abriu a porta e observou o dormitório silencioso, as garotas já dormiam a sono solto. Encarrapitada na janela uma coruja branca a observava.

- Será que preciso agradecer?- perguntou Cassandra aliviada.

- Ele... ele me atacou!- murmurou Angie com os olhos lagrimejantes. A garota agora descia do umbral da janela e caminhava até Cassandra.

A Grifinória abraçou a amiga, e murmurou um feitiço para poderem conversar sem serem ouvidas.

- O que aconteceu lá?- perguntou Cassandra fazendo Angie sentar.

- Eu fiz como você mandou!- murmurou ela engrolada- Fui até a clareira e esperei no alto de uma árvore...

- Sim eu a vi!- Cassandra lhe dava palmadinhas conciliadoras nas costas.

- Por um minuto, por um incrível minuto eu pensei que você tinha conseguido!- chorou ela- Quando ele acordou... eu pude ver no olhar dele Cassandra!

Cass sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, ela falhara e a pessoa que mais ia sofrer com isso soluçava constantemente a sua frente.

- Você foi atrás dele não foi?- perguntou Cass sentindo as palavras aranharem em sua garganta.

- Fui! Ele estava machucado, precisava protegê-lo.- Angie respirou fundo.- Quando ele estava atrás de vocês eu pude... pude chegar perto dele! Foi horrível

Angie soluçou e encarou Cassandra, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

- Nos lutamos Cassandra! Ele me atacou não tive culpa!

Cassandra a abraçou quando ela começou a soluçar novamente.

- Ele me machucou... eu voltei ao normal...

Angélica parou lembrando da cena.

_Ela estava caída de costas no chão, sentiu que voltava lentamente ao normal. Virou-se e encarou o lobo a sua frente. Ele arreganhava os dentes de um modo feroz. Farejou o ar e uivou antes de se abaixar nas patas dianteiras e rosnar._

_- Remo!- murmurou ela se sentando, estava fraca demais para levantar._

_O lobo veio andando devagar, suas patas fazendo um movimento leve e sorrateiro. Os dentes estavam à mostra e a saliva escorria de modo assustador. Angie respirava muito rápido se arrastando para trás, mas o lobo parecia querer brincar com ela. A loira encontrou um grosso tronco as suas costas e sua respiração acelerou. O lobisomem se preparou e saltou._

_Angie gritou e fechou os olhos, mas nada aconteceu. O lobo estava muito perto, tanto que ela podia sentir seu hálito, mas ele a farejava entre perturbado e feroz. A Sonserina encarou os olhos azuis acinzentados. O lobo uivou como se ferido de morte e então fugiu._

- Então ele reconheceu você?- Cassandra parecia surpresa.

- Ele fugiu!- ela murmurou- Fugiu para não me ferir!

Angie deitou-se no colo de Cassandra soluçando baixinho, a Grifinória encarou o vazio enquanto acariciava os cabelos platinados da menina. Ela estragara tudo. Tinha inventado aquela idéia estúpida de ajudar Lupin e Angie e olha no que deu. Angie depositara toda sua esperança em uma poção e agora estava triste e Cassandra era a culpada. Pela primeira vez na vida Cassandra sentiu uma sensação de impotência, ignorância e total vergonha.

Notas das autoras:

Agora são exatamente 03:16. não conversei com a Zoe, para ver o que responder dos comentários, mas... decidi postar já o capitulo. Bom...

GAbrielle Briantt: a fic não acabou... risada vampiresca saindo dos meus lábios.

Luci: to nem ai pra musiquinha! E quanto ao resto... não me responsabilizo pelas ações do santo. Beijinhos!


	32. Segredos

Capitulo Trinta e Dois-

_Segredos_

Quando Rachel entrou na sala comunal dois garotos a esperavam. Eddie a encarou serio e Severus a analisou de modo estranho.

- Onde esteve?- perguntou ele seco.

- E isso é de sua conta?- perguntou ela cruzando os braços.

- Não seja tão indulgente menina!- exclamou o irmão apontando-lhe o dedo.

- Snape você não é a minha mãe!

- Chega!- falou Eddie dando dois passos em direção a sonserina que bufava feito gato enraivecido- Rachel o que estava fazendo na floresta?

- Eu na floresta...?- Eddie apontou para a capa que ela usava, estava suja e cheia de folhas.

Rachel bufou.

- Tudo bem!-respondeu cansada- Estávamos testando a poção...

- Estávamos? Você e quem mais?- Severus perguntou se aproximando também- Não me diga que...

- Cavendish!

- Você arrastou Cavendish para a floresta?- perguntou Severus alterado.

- O certo seria dizer que a Cassandra arrastou Rachel!- retrucou Eddie.

- Ninguém arrastou ninguém! Até parece que vocês não sabiam que iríamos nos encontrar para testar a poção. Alias vocês nos seguiram! Pensam que eu não sei?

- Mas não achamos que iriam até a floresta para testa-la.

- E onde mais acha que íamos testar uma poção para lobisomens Eddie? Num canil?

Rachel bufou se afastando dos dois, tirou a capa de viajem e atirou sobre a cadeira mais próxima. Porem quando a capa tocou o móvel ela desejou não tê-lo feito porque Eddie assoviou espantando e Severus gemeu.

- O que é isso?- perguntou Eddie preocupado. Severus escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Rachel não respondeu e Eddie refez a pergunta, mas foi Severus quem respondeu.

- Vocês o encontraram! Não foi?

- Digamos que sim!- a garota se votou umedecendo os lábios- E bem... nós não somos tão bons em poções como esperávamos!

Eddie soltou uma exclamação e Severus sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima.

- Vó...vó...vocês enfrentaram um lobisomem adulto?- a voz dele falhou- Adulto?

- Para com o drama Eddie...

- Parar com o drama? Parar com o drama?- a voz do garoto era de zanga- Rachel e se ele te mordesse? E se mordesse algum inocente! Já pensou em como seria? Vocês são duas irresponsáveis!

Rachel o encarou sentida. Naquele momento tudo que ela queria era ir para cama. Sabia que errara, do mesmo modo como sabia que havia pessoas de quem ela respeitava que estavam feridas, talvez não fisicamente. Mas ela sabia que Lupin iria demorar um pouco para se recuperar se soubesse o que havia acontecido. A sonserina encarou o amigo e abaixou o rosto. Ela falhara e agora muita gente estava em perigo por causa disso.

Eddie murchou e se aproximou tocando-lhe o rosto.

- Você esta bem?

- To, foram só alguns arranhões! Ela esfregou o próprio braço e pela primeira vez em horas ela sentiu dor.

Estava completamente arranhada e fraca, sentia a cabeça latejar devido ao esforço e o grande corte em seu lábio latejava.

- Rach!- chamou Severus baixinho- Como você o enfrentou?

- Que?

A menina se desvencilhou de Eddie e encarou o irmão. Severus parecia sombrio sentado na poltrona de modo ereto e irritantemente superior, as sombras que a lareira produzia cobrindo-lhe parcialmente o rosto.

- Você e Cassandra sozinhas em uma floresta com um lobisomem. Como saíram de lá?

Rachel moveu os lábios sem emitir som algum. A cruz em seu peito tornou a aquecer lembrando-lhe a promessa feita há horas atrás.

- Você se transformou não foi?

- Severus eu...

- Ou isso ou teve ajuda!

- Eu tentei tá legal!- falou ela alterada- Tentamos fugir mas...

- Rachel não!- Eddie exclamou novamente- Não acredito. Você prometeu que não ia tentar mais...

- Olha Eddie eu não podia fazer mais nada! E deu certo dessa vez! Eu consegui, não consegui?

- Tem certeza que não teve ajuda?- Severus ainda a olhava curioso.

"Que diabos!" a morena forçou-se a fechar sua mente. Tinha certeza absoluta que Severus desconfiara de algo. Se ele ao menos sonhasse que Sirius estivera na floresta ou que havia três animagos clandestinos e um lobisomem em Hogwarts não demoraria para somar uma mais um.

Eles se encararam por alguns minutos. Mas Severus não pode ver nada, estalou os lábio de modo definitivo e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- O que esta tentando esconder Rachel!

A morena levantou a sobrancelha.

- Tente descobrir maninho!

Eddie sentiu a tensão e puxou Rachel pelo punho.

- Vem vou te levar a enfermaria!

Os dois saíram em silêncio e Snape continuou sentado a poltrona. Seu cérebro fervilhando. Havia um Lobisomem em Hogwarts e Cassandra e Rachel sabiam quem ele era. De algum modo isso lhe despertou a curiosidade. Ele juntou a ponta dos dedos e ficou ali analisando as chamas flamejantes se transformarem em brasas quase sem vida.

A segunda feira amanheceu gélida, uma bruma caía sobre o castelo deixando a quase todos os alunos em uma tristeza sem sentido. Edward acordou com uma canção ecoando em sua mente e a imagem de uma bela loira a lhe fazer um bem danado. Puxou a cortina e deu de cara com um Snape de dentes arreganhados, levou um susto e caiu para trás.

- Montgomery?- perguntou Severus por cima da cama do companheiro, o rosto expressando curiosidade e espanto.

Eddie Levantou de um salto. Endireitou-se vestindo a camisa.

- Achei que estava sozinho! Levei um susto.

Severus contraiu o cenho. A pouco batera dolorosamente a canela no criado mudo produzindo um barulho que, ele imaginava, fora ouvido por toda Hogwarts, fora às maldições que ele proferira.

- Tem certeza?- perguntou o moreno curioso.

- Eu?! Tenho!! Porque?- Eddie tossiu.

Snape tornou a encara-lo com desconfiança, era impressão sua ou Eddie estava nervoso? Encarou o amigo nos olhos mas ele se voltou indo ate a janela.

- Dia lindo hoje não é?- abriu a cortina e seu sorriso sumiu. Voltou-se com um sorriso amarelo.

- Montgomery!- chamou Severus em tom de aviso- O que esta tentando esconder?

- Eu?- ele torceu as mãos sobre as costas- Nada... porque estaria escondendo algo?

Snape abriu a boca para falar mas foi impedido porque Rachel entrara no quarto espevitada.

- Desse jeito vamos chegar na aula só depois do almoço! Parecem duas noivas!

- Rach!- cumprimentou Eddie aliviado.

- Não sabe que isso é um dormitório masculino?- perguntou Snape irritado. Rachel se voltou para ele sorrindo.

- Nem tinha reparado e depois não há nada em vocês que eu já não tenha visto... e isso inclui o traseiro do Eddie!- falou apontando para o garoto por cima do ombro.

- Ei! Isso só porque eu caí em cima daqueles cactos estranhos da prof Sprout!

Rachel se voltou rindo do primeiro dia de aula na estufa mas parou abruptamente estreitando os olhos.

- Que diacho você fez Edward?

- Que? Mas o que vocês dois estão me interrogando, já disse que não fiz nada!

- Ah e acha que essa cara me engana?- perguntou ela- E esse brilho em seu olhar ah!

Houve um minuto de silêncio em que os dois Snape encararam Eddie, sem ao menos desconfiar do tamanho do segredo que ele estava guardando, até que o garoto cruzasse os braços sobre o peito.

- E depois é você que reclama do atraso das aulas. Tenho mais o que fazer do que dar satisfações a dois...

Rachel abriu a boca mas o garoto lhe apontou o indicador e saiu. Os irmãos se encararam em silêncio.

"_- Pedro, Tiago e Sirius. Só uma palavra para os três. Fora!– Cassandra indicou a porta do dormitório masculino._

_- Não está achando que vai nos obrigar a sair do quarto, está?_

_- Sirius estufou-se, parecendo um tanto ameaçador. Cassandra sequer olhou para ele._

_- Remo precisamos ter uma conversa, a sós e se seus amigos não quiserem sair, talvez prefiram ir logo – fez uma pausa significativa, que colocou os outros em estado de alerta.– Para Azkaban._

_- O que?– os outros três saltaram, Tiago e Sirius desconfiados, Pedro claramente assustado._

_- Por que eles iriam ser presos? – Lupin pediu, lançando um olhar para os amigos._

_- Primeiro parágrafo do artigo 12 do código civil bruxo, que foi aprovado em 16 de junho de 1689: "qualquer animago ilegal será imediatamente mandado a Azkaban, sem direito a defesa. Tal procedimento equivale à prisão perpétua, sem possibilidade de soltura, redução da pena". Segundo parágrafo da lei acima citada: "revogam-se as disposições em contrario".– ela lançou um olhar zombeteiro a eles.– preciso dizer mais algumas leis que os convençam?_

_- Não somos animagos. – Sirius tentou contradize-la._

_- É claro que não, assim como eu e a Glenn somos irmãs gêmeas. – Cassandra ironizou, sentando-se na cama de Lupin._

_- Como você descobriu? – Tiago desistiu de tentar convence-la do contrario._

_- Isso não importa. O que importa, é que vocês três vão se comportar daqui por diante, se não quiserem ir para Azkaban. – ela cruzou as pernas, como se estivesse se deleitando com o poder que anunciava que tinha sobre eles. Colocou os braços para trás, espichando-se lânguida._

_- Nos comportamos? – Sirius pediu, como se não compreendesse o que ela falava._

_- Se comportarem... como eu quero. – ela especificou, sorrindo inocente._

_- Isso é chantagem! – Pedro explodiu, fazendo Cassandra rir._

_- Encarem como quiserem. Eu prefiro pensar que os estou encaminhando para o bom caminho... – sequer estremeceu quando os bruxos puxaram as varinhas, apontando-as na sua direção. – E não precisam apagar minha memória. Esse "segredo" de vocês já é compartilhado por algumas pessoas... que não vou mencionar. – viu com uma certa satisfação eles empalidecer. _

_- Você está blefando._

_- Apaguem minha memória. E depois me peçam que animal vocês se transformam._

_Ela os desafiou._

_- Você está falando serio._

_- Se fosse para brincar, eu não abriria a boca. – ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_Os quatro adolescentes a encararam em silencio._

_- Agora... Tiago, Pedro e Sirius ou melhor dizendo, cervo, rato e cachorro... FORA!– Cassandra endireitou-se na cama, cruzando os braços, lançando um olhar gelado aos adolescentes expulsos._

_Surpreendentemente, Sirius chamou os colegas, saindo após lançar um olhar que seria mais adequado a Snape. Cassandra começou a rir, de um modo alegre que fez Remo estreitar os olhos._

_- Babões! Como se eu fosse realmente abrir a boca para denuncia-los.– Cass arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha._

_- Se você sabe que eles são animagos..._

_- Sei que você é um lobisomem. – ela o interrompeu, olhando-o firmemente. – E sei que da mesma forma que o Diego, posso te chamar sem restrições de amigo._

_- O que você quer? – a cabeça de Remo deu uma volta, não compreendendo onde ela queria chegar._

_- A sua ajuda, para testar a poção da morsa._

_- Como assim?_

_- Eu vou fazer uma poção para lobisomens, Remo. E como você é o único que se encontra na escola, eu..._

_- Não, Cass. Eu não vou ajudar, eu não quero saber de nada! _

_- Quer perder a chance de controlar o lobo? – Cass o fitou incrédula.- Remo eu não acredito que você tenha covardia no seu coração._

_- E por acaso você sabe o que eu penso? O medo que eu tenho? Carregar o meu segredo... – ele praticamente estava aos berros._

_- E carregar o meu segredo não é diferente! – ela pulou, gritando de volta._

_Remo a olhou incrédulo._

_- Você não tem segredos. _

_Cassandra balançou a cabeça, suspirando._

_- Sabe a expressão livro aberto? Bem, eu também tenho algumas paginas coladas._

_Sentou-se na cama, o olhar distante._

_- Eu sempre achei isso normal, até entrar para hogwarts. Eu via fantasmas, eu via nos animais, via nas pessoas... A única pessoa que eu nunca consegui ver, bem... não importa. Quando eu te vi, no trem, achei que você fosse um animago.- virou-se para ele. - Eu fiquei impressionada. Onze anos e já animago? Puxa deve ser um bruxo poderoso. – suspirou. – quando Hans me passou o livro sobre lobisomens, vi a figura de Remo Lupin transformado. Não outra coisa._

_- Eu não estou entendendo, Cassandra. Você disse diversas vezes..._

_- Reminho do meu coração... Escuta bem, que vai ser a primeira e única vez na vida que vou falar isso.- ela passou a língua nos lábios, nervosa. – eu vejo coisas... vejo.. hum... você já se perguntou alguma vez, como foi que a metida aqui entrou no gabinete do diretor no primeiro dia de aula, como foi que eu sabia a senha?_

_- Algumas vezes, mas..._

_- Como foi que eu sabia que a prof. Minerva era um animago, antes da nossa seleção?_

_Ele riu. Nunca conseguira esquecer aquela menina loira, quase caindo de tanto rir, enquanto esperavam a professora voltar. Ela ficava rindo, enquanto dizia para o amigo que a acompanhava, Diego Garcia, que a gatinha estava contente, balançando o rabo... e o garoto concordava, rindo também, chamando a atenção de todo o grupo._

_- Como me explica, que eu, consigo avaliar uma pessoa, só de olhar uma vez para ela, qual o tipo de caráter, ela tem? Como eu sei se alguém está mentindo?_

_- Por que os seus olhos mudam tanto de cor? – A pergunta inesperada de Remo fez Cass sorrir e assentir com a cabeça._

_- Está começando a pensar com a cabeça._

_- E se pensa com o que?_

_- Pedro pensa com o estomago, Sirius e Tiago com aquilo embaixo do umbigo, você com..._

_- Por favor não quero saber. - ele ergueu a mão._

_- Está certo. – ela começou a rir._

_- Achei que macromagos não existissem. – remo franziu a testa._

_- Humf. Se não existem, sou filha do papai Noel, minha madrinha é a fada dos dentes e o coelhinho da páscoa é meu bichinho de estimação._

_- A poção serve para que mesmo? – Remo pediu, após um longo silencio._

_- Para que a mente humana do lobisomem continue ativa mesmo no período em que ele estiver transformado em lobo._

_- E como você vai saber que a poção funciona?_

_- De um modo simples, meu Reminho do coração. Vou ir até a Floresta, quando você estiver transformado. Se não me atacar, a poção deu certo. Se me atacar..._

_Remo arregalou os olhos._

_- É muito perigoso!_

_- E os três patetas animagos servem para que?_

_- Como você espera conseguir que eles te ajudem?_

_Cassandra ergueu-se sorrindo._

_- Pode deixar que com eles eu me viro. Ah, a propósito. Amanha eles não vão se lembrar que eu os ameacei. Hum... você podia fazer o favor de ficar quieto também?_

_- Segredo por segredo?_

_Cassandra estendeu a mão. Remo a apertou._

_- Vou fazer a minha parte agora... – Quase saindo, ela se virou. – E como recompensa, eu só quero uma coisa._

_- O que?_

_- Ser madrinha do seu casamento com a Angie. Ou você acha que vai conseguir escapar das presas dela?_

_Remo começou a rir, quando Cassandra saiu._

_- E eu beijo o Slug se você não pediu para vir para a Grifinória ao invés de ir direto para a Sonserina!"_

- Eu tenho péssimas noticias para você. – Lílian sussurrou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Cassandra despertou de seu devaneio.

- O que foi? Alguém foi mordido? – a loira sussurrou de volta. Não queria que River pegasse no pé delas. Aquela praga sabia ser incomoda.

- Pior que isso.

- Pior...? – Cassandra ficou curiosa.

- Estão falando por aí, que Montgomery e você estavam aos beijos ontem à tarde.

- Não é tão ruim.– Cassandra riu baixinho com o olhar que a ruiva lhe lançou– O que é? Pelo menos tenho bom gosto, não acha?

- Já imaginou as expressões assassinas do Snape e da Glenn quando souberem disso?

- Com certeza não serão piores que a sua quando o Tiago conversa por mais de cinco minutos com alguma garota.

Levou um leve soco no braço. Angélica virou-se para trás, os olhos abertos.

- E os boatos são só boatos ou posso desistir de fazer um vestido vermelho e dourado para você?

- Que vestido? – Lílian perguntou confusa.

- O vestido que a cass usaria para se casar com um certo monitor. – Cassandra revirou os olhos, quando escutou as palavras de Angie.

- Você não vai ter coragem de se casar como se fosse uma...

- Grifinória. – Cassandra acrescentou, antes que uma palavra mais pesada saísse dos lábios da ruiva.

- Você não respondeu a pergunta de Angélica.– Lílian percebeu que Cassandra voltara seu olhar para a aula.

- Que pergunta? – a pergunta inocente fez Lílian estreitar os olhos.

- Sobre os boatos... – Lílian sussurrou entre dentes.– Serem verdadeiros ou não.

- E por que seriam falsos? – Cassandra sorriu de maneira angelical para as amigas.

- ALELUIA! – Angie levou a mão à boca, depois de ter chamado a atenção da sala inteira. – Desculpe professora.– River encarou as três garotas. Lílian corara furiosamente, Angélica exibia uma expressão extremamente satisfeita e Cassandra não movera um único músculo da face.

- O Montgomery? Enlouqueceu de vez? Você não gosta dele!– Lílian retomou a carga, assim que a professora desviou a atenção delas.

- Não o amo como amo... vocês sabem. Mas ele me faz sentir de um jeito que sei que o outro jamais vai me fazer sentir. Querida, compreendida, protegida!

- E essa compreensão se estende até que ponto?– Angie ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vamos ter que presenciar vocês pel...

- LÍLIAN!

- Eu já disse! A culpa é da Trice!– Angie bateu com o punho na mesa.

- MALFOY, EVANS E CAVENDISH, FORA DA SALA! – River gritou, apontando para a porta.

As três obedeceram sem pestanejar. Cassandra ficou entre as duas amigas escutando o Demônio e o Arcanjo, uma listando as qualidades e vantagens de namorar Edward Montgomery e outra listando as maneiras como ambos seriam sacrificados, reanimados e novamente assassinados.

- Ah sem contar que ele é gostosão!- concluiu Angie de modo animado. Lílian abriu a boca para retrucar quando Cassandra bufou alto.

- Já chega... não agüento mais ouvir vocês!

Ela caminhou apresada e dobrou o corredor ouvindo os protestos das amigas, bateu em algo sólido.

- Desc...- ela levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos castanhos do garoto e sorriu

- Se eu me esbarrar com você cada vez que lembrar da noite de ontem serei o cara mais feliz da face da terra!

Ela aprumou-se sorrindo quando Lílian e Angie se aproximaram constrangidas.

- Ah olá sr Montgomery!- brindou Angie- Então pronto para a aprovação da amigas...? Ai!- levou um cutucão de Lílian e se voltou zangada- Que foi?

Eddie sorriu passando a mão pela cintura de Cassandra. A loira se surpreendeu pelo gesto.

- A qualquer hora! Por essa loirinha eu enfrentaria qualquer dragão!

- Esta nos chamando de dragões?- perguntou Angie cruzando os braços.

- Como poderia? São todas tão lindas!- falou ele sincero.

Angie sorriu maliciosa.

- Cavalheirismos não vão ajudar _Monty!_

- Preciso buscar minha espada e escudo?- ele brincou.

- Gostei dele!- aprovou Angie- Vou gostar mais ainda se me deixar cuidar do seu guar...

- Angie!- Lílian a repreendeu mas o garoto riu se voltando a Cassandra.

- Será que podemos conversar?- murmurou. Ela assentiu.

- Bom meninas nos vemos na arena?- sorriu se afastando.

- Divirta-se!- berrou Angie para Cassandra. Eddie riu.

- Não liga para ela!-falou sorrindo.

Ele abriu a porta de uma sala de aula vazia e a conduziu para dentro. Cassandra se voltou com curiosidade.

- Então?

- Precisamos conversar!- falou ele se aproximando- mas antes...

Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela e a puxou, Cassandra não pode evitar de sorrir. Deixou-se beijar lentamente até que ele se afastou e sorriu.

- Essa situação esta meio estranha...Quero dizer acordei com o Severus em cima de mim e não foi nada agradável.

- O que severus estava fazendo _em cima_ de você?- perguntou ela com um a pontada de atrevimento

- Ei não leve para o mau sentido... ele estava zangado... quero dizer não é nada bom ver Snape zangado! Acredite ele não é tão gentil quanto você!

- Imagino que ele use um chicote menos macio!- ela riu com vontade.

- Estou falando serio Cassandra, não é nada agradável mentir para eles. Quase não consegui manter uma conversa com os dois! Quero dizer, não gosto de mentir.

Ele passava os dedos nos cabelos e a voz parecia tremer levemente.

- Tudo bem não precisa ficar nervoso.

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer quando eles descobrirem não sabe?

Ela o encarou com o olhar curioso.

- Não é segredo que a Rachel não gosta de você!- ele disse em tom confidencial- Quando ela souber que você está com o irmão dela...

Cassandra arregalou os olhos.

- Como...?

- Rachel é minha amiga, sei quando ela fala mais que a boca!- ele riu- E você não sabe o como ela pode deixar segredos escaparem com a rapidez de uma flecha... em todo caso ela vai ficar irada e o Snape... bem...

- O que tem o Snape? Não somos namorados!- ela retrucou

- Sabe como ele é ciumento!

- Não ligo! Ele nunca disse o que sentia... acho até que ele nem se importa!

- Você não liga mas eu ligo, afinal gosto da minha cabeça no lugar onde ela esta!

Ela se voltou e encarou a janela.

- Cass...?- ele respirou fundo e a fez se voltar- Você gosta de mim?

- Eddie você sabe que...

Ela ficou um tanto vermelha.

- Não estou falando de estar apaixonada... estou falando de gostar! Quero dizer você me faz sentir bem... quero estar com você o tempo todo se é que me entende!

Cassandra ergueu a sobrancelha e o encarou curiosa.

- Que esta tentando propor Montgomery?

- Nada ilegal!- ele riu- Só que talvez...

Eddie engasgou.

- Talvez?- Cass ajudou.

- Quer namorar comigo?- perguntou ele na lata.

Cass o encarou sorrindo.

- Não foi bem assim que eu pensei em ser pedida em namoro... algo como flores e um jantar seria mais romântico...

- Não tenho flores nem jantar mas...- ele se ajoelhou e tossiu limpando a garganta- Srta Cassandra Cavendish aceita namorar esse pobre vagabundo?

Cass riu antes de se abaixar e beijar-lhe os lábios.

Quando Cassandra e Eddie entraram, de mãos dadas, no Salão principal houve um burburinho de desaprovação, não tão grande quanto o de quando o Sonserino, após puxar a cadeira para Cassandra sentou-se ao lado dela na mesa da Grifinória. O primeiro a perguntar o que estava acontecendo foi Diego Garcia que se esgueirou da mesa da Corvinal para sentar-se ao lado do mais novo casal de Hogwarts.

Quando Trice e Alice se aproximaram Cassandra foi novamente bombardeada de perguntas enquanto Eddie almoçava tranqüilamente. Lílian contou que desaprovava a escolha do rapaz mas as outras não só aprovaram a escolha como decidiram que o melhor para amiga era namorar a segunda bunda mais bonita de Hogwarts e esquecer de vez o monitor mal humorado. Cassandra engasgou mas Eddie riu.

- Como assim a segunda bunda mais bonita?- perguntou ele para Trice fazendo a Lufa-lufa corar e Cassandra gargalhar.

- Vocês dois já pensar no que vão causar ao serem vistos de mãos dadas em hogwarts?- perguntou Lílian pela vigésima vez.

- Inveja?- perguntou Eddie tão serio quanto à ruiva

- Não!- retrucou a outra desaprovando o riso de Cassandra- é só dar um segundo para essa historia cair nos ouvidos de um certo casal Sonserino e mais dois para que tenhamos que catar os pedaços de vocês do teto do Salão Principal!

- Ela esta falando de quem exatamente?- perguntou Eddie para Cassandra fazendo chacota.

Cassandra revirou os olhos e encarou a amiga.

- Quer saber o que estamos sentindo em relação a isso? Desprezo absoluto!

Lílian balançou a cabeça.

- Ah nem vem Lily sabe muito bem que sou livre para fazer o que bem entendo e Snape nenhum vai me fazer mudar de idéia!

Na altura em que Severus chegaram ao Salão a noticia de que um Sonserino namorava uma Grifinória já correra pro toda a escola. Rachel estava curiosa para saber que Sonserino teria tido a coragem de se apaixonar por uma Grifinória. Snape vinha atrás dela relendo as anotação de Defesa, quando Rachel pôs o pé para dentro viu uma cena que fez seu estomago revirar. Eddie estava sentado ao lado de Cassandra e lhe beijava o pescoço de mansinho, a garota riu e se voltou para receber um beijo apaixonado. Sentiu Severus esbarrar nela

- O que...?

As palavras de Snape se perderam no ar, ele parou ao lado da irmã com o mesmo olhar aturdido e sentiu o chão cair sob seus pés. O estomago deu uma guinada e o que parecia um monstro rugiu em seu peito. Sentiu Rachel tremer ao seu lado. Mas ela recuperou-se rapidamente e caminhou em direção a mesa da Grifinória.

Snape bateu com a mão na testa, por tudo no mundo queria ir até lá e arrancar Eddie dos braços de Cassandra e bater tanto nele que nem a própria mãe o reconheceria mas isso seria loucura, ainda mais com uma mesa cheia de Grifinórios e outra cheia de professores. Lutou contra seus sentimentos para controla-los mas percebeu que a irmã não o faria. Torceu para que ela tropeçasse.

Quando Eddie ergueu o rosto pode ver o olhar furioso de Rachel lhe perfurar a alma, sentiu-se o cara mais imbecil do mundo e levantou-se pronto para o impacto de um mamute furioso. Cassandra se levantou a frente dele também. O salão inteiro pareceu silenciar

Mas ao contrario do que esperavam, Rachel parou a cinco cadeiras de distancia e puxou Sirius pelo colarinho. E com uma raiva maior que o desejo beijou o Grifinório. Fazendo Snape sentar-se em uma cadeira a mesa da Sonserina tamanha sua indignação, Tiago cair na risada e Eddie fechar os punhos. Depois de alguns minutos eles se separaram e ela se elevou nas pontas dos pés de modo a colar os lábios a orelha de Sirius e murmurar.

- Isso é para não esquecer que eu existo!

Lançou um olhar a Eddie e saiu gingando para sentar-se ao lado do irmão. Eddie a encarou com o peito ardendo. Sabia que ela andava aos beijos com Sirius Black mas nunca havia visto os dois juntos, foi como se arrancassem seu coração do peito. Uma raiva crescente pedia que jogassem o Black em uma fogueira. Sentiu uma dor aguda na nuca e se voltou. Cassandra o encarava com os braços cruzados.

Eddie sentou-se observando o prato de comida e sentiu que todos conversavam banalmente evitando o silêncio constrangedor. Cinco cadeiras ao lado ele ouviu Tiago exclamar.

- Nunca achei que seria atacado por uma Sonserina desse jeito Almofadinhas!

- É o magnetismo animal!- retrucou ele com o peito estufado.

Lupin encarou Eddie e suspirou.

- Magnetismo?- murmurou- Acho que é ciúmes!

- É o que Aluado?- perguntou Sirius curioso.

Lupin balançou a cabeça.

- Sabe Sirius às vezes concordo plenamente com Cassandra, você é mesmo um tapado!

- Assim me ofende!- falou o outro com a boca cheia de empadão.

- Glenn não gosta de você! Não compreende que ela só esta beijando o cara mais popular da escola?

- E daí?

- E daí? Não sabia que gostava de ser tratado como um brinquedinho que quando perde a utilidade é jogado de lado! Ou acha mesmo que ela esta apaixonada como as outras garotas?

Sirius encarou o amigo e Lupin girou os olhos.

- Ela não é como as outras garotas! Ela não é tola nem sentimental, eu diria até que ela é perigosa.

- Escuta Lupin não me importa o quanto ela é perigosa o que importa é o quanto ela é quente!- Eddie socou a mesa assustando Cassandra- Sei que ela não é como as outras, porque de boba ela não tem nada, se ela esta afim de mim então eu vou aproveitar! E se depois eu cansar... troco por uma nova!

O tom era de total brincadeira e pilhéria mas Eddie entendeu de modo errado. Levantou-se de um salto e surpreendendo a todos se retirou do Salão. Passou por Sirius com raiva.

- Como pode falar assim?- perguntou Lupin observando o Sonserino sair ofendido.

- Não estou falando serio!- retrucou ele- Você me conhece Lupin, gosto doas garotas nunca tive a intenção de magoa-las ou fazer algum mal. Se ela está afim de me dar uns beijos porque não aproveitar? Ela é legal!

Rachel estava sentada a mesa da Sonserina quando viu Eddie sair seguido por Cassandra. Ela empinou o nariz e remexeu o prato de comida com o garfo. Sentara-se a ponta da mesa longe do irmão. Não queria ouvir a preleção do irmão de como ela era ingênua, infantil e desequilibrada. Mas não pode impedir os olhares de desaprovação dele.

- Sem fome?- perguntou uma voz a direita.

- E o que isso interessa a você?- perguntou em tom de chacota.

- Achei que fossemos amigos.

Rachel encarou Diego Garcia com um certo desprezo

- Achou errado!

- Ótimo!- ele balançou a cabeça com uma careta- Porque eu sempre a tive como uma amiga, se você não quer meu ombro e ajuda então...

Rachel abaixou o rosto e encarou o prato.

- Me diz porque parece que o meu peito arde?- ela encarou Diego, ele ficou um pouco espantado dela ir direto ao assunto - Porque parece que há um buraco em meu coração? Como se soprasse uma brisa gelada permanentemente?

- Esta falando sobre Cassandra e Eddie?

Rachel o encarou.

- Ele estava beijando ela! Eu já o vi beijar muitas garotas, porque isso só aconteceu agora? Porque ele escolheu a Cassandra? Eddie sabe que ela gosta do Severus, e apesar de ele ser uma anta teimosa ele também gosta dela... Eddie não podia fazer isso comigo...

Diego riu, era um riso de pena e sentimentalismo.

- Rachel!- a voz dele era calma- Você não percebeu?

- Perceber o que?- ela tinha o olhar perdido. Ele sorriu, como ela podia ser tão tola.

- O problema nunca foi a Cassandra muito menos Severus!

Rachel o encarou mais confusa.

- Bem que Cassandra diz que vocês são cegos... Criança você está apaixonada pelo Eddie!

As sobrancelhas da garota se ergueram tão alto que quase sumiram nos cabelos negros, ela riu pelo nariz.

- O que?

- Você esta apaixonada , de quatro, caidinha, com os quatro pneus arriados!- ele gesticulou.

- Entendi o que quis dizer!- exasperou-se ela- Mas não estou apaixonada por ele...

- E o que acha que é o buraco que sente?

Ela abriu a boca para reclamar.

- Você não precisa explicar para mim! Explica pra ele!- e tocou com os dois dedos sobre o coração dela- Acredite eu sei o que estou falando, você gosta dele, só não percebeu ainda.

Ele se levantou e se afastou tão silencioso quanto chegara. Ela ficou ali olhando para a imensidão a sua frente.

O almoço terminou e a sineta anunciando a aula da tarde acordou Rachel do seu devaneio. Ela suspirou e se levantou apanhando a mochila, teria que apresentar uma poção que não funcionava e encarar Eddie e Cassandra de mãos dadas. Seguiu caminhando pelos corredores sem muito interesse.

_Como assim apaixonada pelo Eddie?_ Os pensamentos começaram a girar em sua cabeça como um turbilhão de idéias que ia e vinha na velocidade de um furacão. Nunca sequer tinha pensado nele como garoto, não quando não era para carregar seu malão ou abrir um tinteiro emperrado. Estivera com ele tantas vezes, conversavam sobre tudo qualquer coisa ela podia contar a ele. Balançou a cabeça com força. Eddie era só um amigo sempre fora assim.

Era ele quem a protegia de Severus, quem a levava para passear em Hogsmeade, era ele quem contava piadas estúpidas só para ela rir, ele a abraçava quando algo ruim acontecia e a acalentava quando ela precisava de um ombro para chorar. Ele sorria quando tudo parecia triste e mudava o mundo inteiro para ela...

Foi ele quem a conquistou, lembrou-se da primeira vez que o vira, estava com tanto medo de não ter amigos que nem percebeu que já de cara conquistará um. Mas é só isso que ele é um amigo. Estava tão agarrada aos livros que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos, sua cabeça ardia de tanto pensar, nem sequer sabia para onde ia... ela simplesmente não podia, não queria estar apaixonada por ele.

- Rachel!?

- Não fala comigo!- falou ela sem se voltar e apresando o passo, mas ele foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo cotovelo antes dela entrar na sala de poções.

- Precisamos conversar!

- Não há nada a se falar!

Ele a forçou a se voltar, mas ela não o olhou nos olhos.

- Está zangada comigo não é?

Ela riu pelo nariz.

- E como não poderia estar? Já aturei a Fage mas a Cavendish...

- Então foi por isso que agiu daquela forma em Hogsmeade? Por causa da Cassandra?- havia um tom autoritário na voz dele- Por isso agarrou o Black hoje no almoço?

- Esta sendo ridículo!- falou ela alterando a voz- Eu sempre agarro o Black!- havia dignidade e zanga na voz- E sim, é por causa da Cavendish sim! Sabe muito bem que eu não gosto dela!

- Não gosta? Porque não fala a verdade? Ela não te incomodava até começara sair _comigo_!

Ponto! Ele ganhara, por um momento ela imaginou que tudo estaria perdido. Ele acertara em cheio e ela não sabia o que fazer. Observou os sapatos por um minuto e então teve uma idéia luminosa, ergueu os olhos com dificuldade.

- Eddie, Severus gosta dela!- ela falou num murmuro ríspido.

Ele se voltou constrangido mas rindo.

- Você esta brincando?

Ponto! Ela virara o jogo, alguma vez já dissera quanto amava ter um irmão?

- Não, estou falando serio!- ela caminhou até ele- Severus é apaixonado por ela e você sabe disso!

- Não tem nada a ver com Severus!- respondeu ele a encarando.

- Claro que tem...

- Rachel você nem ao menos gosta dele!- a voz dele subiu um oitavo.

- Não fala assim! Sabe que eu gosto... ele é meu irmão!

- Então porque aquela idéia ridícula de vingança?

- Eddie não confunda as coisas!- as bochechas da garota tornaram-se rubras de zanga.

- Você é que esta confundindo! Isso tudo é sobre nós! Sobre o que sentimos! Sobre o que _eu _devo fazer!

- Não existe _nós, _Eddie!

Ele sentiu uma onda de raiva, como ela podia ser tão burra. Aproximou-se e a puxou, mas ela estava preparada dessa vez e virou o rosto.

- Porque me deixa confuso?- murmurou ele com os lábios muito perto da bochecha dela- Porque?

Ela ficou parada, ele se afastou com um suspiro e entrou na sala de poções mais a frente. Ela se apoiou na parede. Estava mais confusa que ele, será que Eddie não percebia? Segurou as lagrimas que teimava em querer fugir e respirou fundo. Ela tinha uma tarefa e um dia inteiro antes de se refugiar em seus sentimentos. Entrou na sala altiva e seu olhar recaiu sobre Eddie.

O garoto conversava baixinho com Cassandra sob o olhar zangado de Severus. A morena ficou em duvida por um minuto e empinando o nariz foi sentar-se ao lado de Cassandra. Eddie se retirou constrangido.

- Rachel?!- chamou Cassandra.

- A poção esta no frasco, as anotações estão aqui e nem uma palavra sobre o almoço.

- Eu só queria...- a voz da grifinória era de constrangimento e dignidade.

- Escuta!- Rachel se voltou a encarando seria.- Não sou sua amiga, nem nunca vou ser. Nosso pacto acabou ontem à noite quando aquela maldita poção não funcionou, por isso trate de conversar expressamente sobre poções ou vamos partir para uma briga aqui mesmo.

Cassandra comprimiu os lábios como se mastigasse a raiva e encarou a morena.

- Ótimo! Realmente maravilhoso!- ela deixou a agonia que a afetava desde a noite anterior extravasar- Eu acabo com a esperança da minha melhor amiga, ponho em perigo a vida de todos em Hogwarts, destruo com os sonhos de um amigo fiel e ainda tenho que agüentar o azedume de uma fresca que não é capaz de segurar o cara que ela gosta!- a voz aumentava à medida que a raiva ardia em seu peito.

Rachel se levantou e encarou a garota com tanta raiva que Cassandra podia ver os laços vermelhos sobre ela.

- Do que esta falando?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu! Sua tola, imbecil, ridícula e cega! Bem se vê que cegueira é de família!- berrou Cassandra se levantando também.

- Retire o que disse!- a voz de Rachel era um sussurro rouco mas que a turma inteira podia ouvir tamanho era o silêncio em que a sala ficara.

- Só porque você não consegue perceber que está de quatro por ele não significa que outras garotas não vão perceber o garoto maravilhoso que ele é!

- Ok!- falou Rachel maldosa- Quer falar de garotos é? Porque não admite que ama o Severus antes de tentar me passar uma lição de moral?

- Esta perdendo o juízo Glenn?!- Cassandra sussurrou.

- Nunca estive em melhor condição mental!- sussurrou ela- Não tente me dizer o que sinto, nem com quem devo ficar se não tem moral suficiente para tanto!

Ela se inclinara de modo ameaçador, Slughorn entrou na sala e encarou as alunas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Rachel se voltou furiosa.

- Uma discussão tola e infundada. E quer saber? É o suficiente para mim!

A morena apanhou a mochila e se voltou, Eddie fez mansão de se levantar mas ela o olhou com nojo e aversão e ele baixou o olhar. Slugue tentou argumentar mas ela não ouviu. Passou por Sirius a porta e saiu feito um leão que acaba de sair da jaula. O grifinório encarou a turma que deixara o queixo cair de surpresa e o professor que o olhava interrogativo. Deu de ombros e saiu atrás da garota.

Quando Rachel entrou na sala comunal, puxou a varinha e espatifou uma cadeira na parede, depois se voltou com zanga para a mesa que usava na noite anterior e atirou as coisas no chão, urrou com tanta raiva que teve certeza que Hogwarts inteira ouviria. Então ela queria guerra? Pois era guerra que ela teria! Primeiro terminaria aquele romance tolo, depois faria Cassandra cair aos pés de Severus e depois... depois eles iriam implorar pela morte! Sorriu maldosa e com um novo grito fez os livros voarem por cima das poltronas à frente.

- Calma aí, _gatinha!_

Ela se voltou. Sirius puxava a varinha e fazia os pergaminhos, livros e tinteiros voltarem para cima da mesa.

- Como entrou aqui?- perguntou ela entre zanga e admiração.

- _Reparo!-_ murmurou ele para a cadeira partida e sentando-se nela sorriu- Tenho meus truques! Ah e você deixou a porta aberta!

Rachel empinou-se de ignorância e superioridade.

- É claro! Que outro jeito um leãozinho iria entrar na alcova das serpentes?

- Está naqueles dias hoje?- perguntou ele serio- Sim, porque está com um humor pior do que o do Ranhoso quando o azaramos.

- É _sr_ _Snape_ pra você!- Murmurou ela apontando o dedo para ele.

Sirius latiu e a encarou serio.

- Mas falando serio agora! Você está bem?

- E porque não estaria?- perguntou ela sorrindo mansamente.

- Depois do que aconteceu na sala do Slugue e a julgar pelo estado dessa sala comunal...- Rachel se aproximou gingando- Que alias é bem feinha não acha...?

Ela sentou-se no colo dele com um sorriso sombrio e pela primeira vez Sirius sentiu medo dela. Não era medo dela em si, mas do que ela era capaz de fazer.

_- Era!_ Até você chegar! Mas o que você acha de usar uma coleira einh?

Notas::

PODEM COMEMORAR... A CONVERSA COM A ZOE ACONTECEU HOJE... E SE NADA ATRAPALHAR... O SIRIUS DE TOALHA ENROLADA NA CINTURA TÁ SAINDO!! LALLALA

Gabriele: não deu mesmo... da primeira vez. Mas uma característica Cavendish é: continuar até conseguir! Ou pelo menos morrer tentando... rsrsrs

Luci: se teus amigos tiverem um problema, vc não vai querer ajudar? É isso que acontece com grifinórios que sabem das suas responsabilidades, tina torce o nariz, sentimentos e que procuram sempre estar do lado onde sua consciência os coloca. E só por isso... vou ser bem sonserina e te dizer. Prepara os lenços de papel. sorriso malvado Deixa o corretivo perto da mão (o de maquiagem, não o do caderno) e se prepara...que o Sirius vai conquistar a Rachel de um modo tão grifinório, que Eddiezinho, vai rastejar aos pés da minha loira. gargalhada maléfica


	33. Malfoy e Fage

- Capitulo Trinta e Três-

Malfoy e Fage 

Na manhã seguinte já se espalhara por Hogwarts inteira que Sirius Black estava namorando Rachel Glenn. Alguns alunos, geralmente garotas, ao escutar a noticia riam, _Sirius Black namorando? _Isso era impossível, improvável e imoral. Mas era a verdade. No principio Sirius ficara assustado com a proposta mas depois ela o convencera, Rachel disse que só queria experimentar, se não desse certo eles terminavam. Na verdade ele até namorara algumas garotas, infelizmente ele nunca fora avisado.

Eddie e Snape não estavam mais se falando. O moreno estava com o humor de um cão que acaba de voltar do veterinário e Eddie tentava ficar invisível. Os dois se encontraram no corredor que levava a primeira aula da manhã, seguiram juntos e em silêncio mortal. Quando passavam pela sala do terceiro ano foram brindados pela noticia da semana por um par de alunas que fofocava alegremente. Rach e Sirius estavam mesmo namorando. Ambos reagiram diferente: Snape xingou tão alto que as duas terceiranistas se assustaram. Eddie caiu na risada.

- Como pode rir com uma notícia dessas?- perguntou Snape se voltando furioso, esquecendo momentaneamente que queria a cabeça do companheiro em uma bandeja.

- Snape me acompanha!- Eddie sorriu maldoso- Quantas vezes Sirius namorou em todos os anos dele em Hogwarts?

Snape o encarou interrogativo.

- Não espera que eu saiba isso, espera?

- Deixa de ser tolo! Só estou dizendo que o Black não vai agüentar a Rachel por...hum... três dias!

Snape continuou sem entender.

- Sirius gosta da vida de malandro, de galanteador... Rachel é chata e estressada isso sem contar o mau humor! O pulguento não dura nem três horas na mão dela.

- Eu achei que gostava dela!- falou Snape espantado.

- Eu gosto, mas isso não impede que eu veja os defeitos dela! Alias, eu gosto dos defeitos, sem eles ela seria extremamente sem graça!

- Falando de mim?- perguntou Rachel ao ouvido de Eddie.

Os garotos se voltaram e começaram a falar juntos.

- O que acha que esta fazendo...

- Perdeu o juízo completamente...

- Ele é um galinha, charlatão, Don Juan paraguaio e imbecil...

- Esqueceu do miserável...

Rach os encarou sorrindo.

- Voltaram a se falar?- Snape bufou.

- Esta ou não namorando o miserável do Sirius?

- Acho que a escola inteira já sabe a resposta!- falou ela entediada.

- Está maluca!- murmurou Eddie.

- Porque esta fazendo uma doideira dessas?

- Não é doideira! Eu gosto do Sirius se ele- apontou para Eddie- pode namorar a Cavendish porque eu não posso namorar o Black? E Eddie, maluca e a sua vó!

- Desculpe não vamos comparar! Sirius é um inconseqüente...- começou Eddie.

- E a Cassandra é um poço de congruência e coerência?

- Eu...- Eddie tomou fôlego e encarou a garota nos olhos, pode ver sua alma. E então compreendeu. Era exatamente isso que ela queria. Mas ele não iria dar o braço a torcer.- Quer saber esquece!

Eddie saiu com um suspiro de impaciência e ela riu.

- Até quando isso vai durar?- perguntou Snape, já farto da teimosia da irmã.

Rachel sorriu sombria.

- Muito pouco irmãozinho. Muito pouco!

Os dois seguiram Eddie para a aula mais chata que já puderam ter. Rachel dormiu com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, Snape ficou batendo com o lápis no tampo da mesa e Eddie lançava olhares indignados a morena como se ainda tentasse entender o que diabos ela estava fazendo com Sirius. Quando a sineta anunciou o final da aula Rachel escorregou e acordando murmurou:

- Me deixa dormir mais um pouco _Pulguentinho!_

Eddie saiu carrancudo e só voltou a falar com ela na hora do almoço. Eles estavam discutindo mais uma vez sobre as qualidades e defeitos de Cassandra e Sirius quando uma coruja das torres pousou derrubando a jará de suco de abóbora.

- Que diabos!- exclamou Rach se afastando dos respingos de suco- Nem é dia de correio!

- AI!- Eddie tentara tirar o pergaminho da coruja e levara uma bocada.

Snape observou o pergaminho e percebeu que estava endereçado a ele. Puxo-o com suavidade.

- Recebendo cartinhas de amor sevynho?- brincou a morena se apoiando em seu ombro.

- Rachel?- ele voltou os olhos devagar pra ela.

- Hum?

- _Sai!_

Rachel bufou e se afastou. Sentindo-se mais seguro Severus abriu o pergaminho e o desenrolou.

_"Prezado Severus _

_Seu tempo esta passando, preciso de uma resposta logo. Meu Senhor não gosta de esperar! _

_Lucio Malfoy"_

- Do que ele esta falando?- perguntou Rachel com curiosidade.

- Não é de sua conta...

- Severus! Ele não esta convidando para se juntar aos imbecis mascarados está?

Severus a encarou e ela pode ver dentro de seus olhos, Rachel sentiu o corpo tremer. Uma sensação terrível a lhe gelar o tutano, o coração acelerou de preocupação, mas ele balançou a cabeça veementemente.

- Não seja tola!

Rachel ainda ficou a observar o irmão. Ele estava anormalmente quieto. O almoço transcorreu tranqüilamente. Quando a sineta tocou eles seguiram lado a lado até a próxima aula e sentaram esperando a professora River. Cassandra entrou logo em seguida, lançou um beijo a Eddie e sentou-se ao lado de Lílian. Eddie sorriu, levou um cutucão de Rachel.

- Afinal o que viu nela?- perguntou ela com zanga mal contida.

-Quer mesmo que eu responda?

Mas ela foi poupada de responder quando a professora entrou trazendo um animal engaiolado que causou frenesi na turma interia. E rendendo uma aula animada e proveitosa. Quando a sineta tornou a tocar Rachel se voltou para Eddie.

- Será que eu posso falar com você?- perguntou ela enquanto ele guardava os materiais na mochila.

- Precisa ser agora?- perguntou ele observando Cassandra sair da sala rindo.

- É obvio que sim!- retrucou ela sentida. Eddie saiu da sala apresado

- Olha eu marquei de... Ah oi Cassandra!

A loira que esperava do lado de fora da sala sorriu cordial. O garoto se aproximou da namorada e a beijou a face. Voltou-se então para Rachel.

- É que eu havia combinado com Cassandra de...

Rachel balançou a cabeça.

- Então é assim? Começa a namorar e esquece dos amigos?

- Rachel!- advertiu Snape que os seguira.

- Não Severus, deixa-a falar!- Eddie pareceu zangado- Rachel sabe que esta falando bobagens.

- Agora o que eu falo é bobagem?- perguntou ela cruzando os braços- Preferia quando você namorava a Fage! Pelo menos ela te deixava respirar.

A morena se voltou saindo com passos largos, Cassandra sorriu divertida, Snape balançou a cabeça e Eddie suspirou zangado.

- Porque não vai agarrar o Black e não nos deixa em paz?- deixou escapar o ciúmes que sentia.

Rachel se voltou com uma fúria que o rapaz ainda não presenciara.

- Dobre sua língua para falar do Sirius! Ele é mil vezes melhor do que você!

- Agora tenho que discordar!- sussurrou Snape- Até uma lesma é melhor que o Sirius!

- Pelo menos ela tem mais cérebro!- ajudou Cassandra.

Eddie riu. Rachel se aproximou perigosa.

- Se prefere ficar com essa cascavel de peruca loura é problema seu, mas nunca mais torne a falar de Sirius assim novamente, ouviu?

Eddie arregalou os olhos, ela já estava defendendo o Sirius? Então era casso perdido.

- Cascavel de peruca! Olha como fala comigo sua morcega velha...- A voz de Cassandra ecoou pelo corredor, alguns estudantes se viraram para observar.

Rachel sorriu, era o que ela esperava. Uma boa desculpa para enfiar a mão na cara daquela perua oxigenada. Puxou a varinha com fúria.

- Aconselho a retirar o que disse se quiser permanecer com a cabeça sobre os ombros!- berrou ela.

Cassandra também puxou a varinha. Severus suspirou cansado e Eddie viu um pandemônio se formar.

- Tente!- provocou Cassandra.

Eddie levou a mão aos cabelos.

- Já chega!- disse ele em tom inquisitivo- Rachel eu vou com você!

A garota mostrou a língua a Cassandra.

- E Cassandra nos falamos depois!

- E você Severus?- perguntou Rachel.

O garoto levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Vou ficar aqui!

Cassandra riu.

- Não se vanglorie Cavendish!- murmurou ele quando Rachel e Eddie saiam- Tenho um assunto com Malfoy e ele vai sair daquela sala lá!

Cassandra olhou para a porta indicada por Snape e riu.

- E que assuntos tem com ele?

- Não meta o nariz onde não foi chamada!

Cassandra se empinou com dignidade e se voltou.

- E você aprenda a ter um mínimo de educação!

Severus tentou responder mas a loira já estava dobrando o corredor. Não precisou esperar muito para Lucio sair da sala com a professora Minerva lhe segurando o ombro.

- ...lembre-se que seu status não vai fazer com que eu esqueça as negligências com seus deveres! Passe a entregar os trabalhos em dia... e passar bem sr Malfoy!

A professora saiu apresada pelo lado contrario ao de Severus. O loiro ficou parado resmungando. Snape se aproximou silencioso.

- Porque não pede ajuda a seu pai?- perguntou ele friamente.

Malfoy se voltou.

- Infelizmente o moral dele está um pouco baixo ultimamente! Mas o que traz você até aqui meu amigo?

Snape molhou os lábios, não gostava nem um pouco quando ele vinha com aquele papo de _meu amigo._

- Sobre seu bilhete!

- Ah!- ele estalou a língua e começou a andar vagarosamente. Severus o seguiu contrariado.- Então pensou no assunto.

- Pensei!

- E creio que fez a escolha certa. A julgar por todas as vantagens que lhe dei...

- Olha Malfoy eu...

Lucio o encarou friamente.

- Não diga que me procurou para dizer que não aceita!

- Na verdade, não creio que me juntar a esses... esses...

- Comensais!- ajudou Lucio observando a bengala que ele sempre carregava.

- Bem é! Creio que não há muito que eu possa fazer por eles...

- A questão não é o que você pode fazer por eles. Mas o que eles podem fazer por você!- observou Snape atentamente- Severus eles são a elite da comunidade bruxa. Somente puros sangues, do mais alto nível. Admirados e temidos, poderosos e ricos. Eles são o futuro meu amigo e podem levar _você_ aonde jamais imaginou. Cargos no ministério, trabalhos importantes, negócios bilionários, _poderes ilimitados_.

Parou um minuto, e se voltou pondo a mão no ombro de Snape.

- Eles vão nos levar ao topo e não vou aceitar um não como resposta! Em poucos meses _Ele_ estará pronto e vai livrar o mundo dos sangue-ruins e trouxas. Seremos uma raça pura e poderosa.

- Olha Malfoy eu...- A voz de Snape vacilou. Ele pensou em Rachel e Cassandra, pensou em si próprio e não podia permitir que algo assim acontecesse.

O sonserino pareceu perceber a indecisão de Snape e sorriu maligno.

- Para não dizer que sou um mau amigo, vou lhe conceder até o fim do semestre para me responder. Pense bem Severus, um homem com os dons que tem para poções, como você, seria muito útil para nós e nós com certeza seremos muito úteis a você!

E ele se afastou, deixando Snape preso em seus pensamentos. Será que ele seria capas de por a vida da irmã e da pessoa que mais amava por poder? Por um instante estava tentado em aceitar, isso significaria muita gloria, poder e dinheiro. Poderia trabalhar onde e por quanto ele quisesse. Balançou a cabeça confuso e se afastou devagar.

Do outro lado do castelo Eddie caminhava apressado com Rachel em seu encalço.

- Vamos me diga o que viu nela?- perguntou Rachel zangada.

- Não vou responder a essa sua infantilidade.

- Infantilidade? Você é que esta sendo infantil. Não quer responder uma simples pergunta!

- Isso porque não diz respeito a você!- ele se voltou e a encarou.

- Claro que diz respeito a mim!- retrucou-o indignada- Alquilo que é importante para você é importante para mim também.

- Então me deixa respirar Rachel!- pediu ele entre zanga e impaciência.

- Respirar? Estamos falando de Cassandra Cavendish!- ele se voltou e continuou a percorrer os corredores com fúria- Não vire as costas para mim!

Rachel aumentara a voz de tal modo que todos no corredor paravam para vê-los passar.

- Não vou deixar você respirar ate que me conte porque esta de quatro por ela!- continuou esbravejando

Eddie urrou, esfregando as mãos no cabelo com força, se voltou irado.

- Mil vezes eu tentei fazer você ver o que eu sentia, mas você se recusava terminantemente!- ele estava quase gritando, Rachel respirava com força- Mil vezes tentei fazer você compreender. Porque agora, justo agora que estou me dando bem com uma garota você aparece e atazana minha vida?

- PORQUE ESTOU TENTANDO METER UM PINGO DE JUÍZO NESSA SUA CABEÇA OCA! Não vê que ela esta apaixonada pelo Severus? Ela nem gosta de você! Só esta te usando para fazer ciúmes nele...

- E DAÍ? E se eu quiser que ela me use?- a raiva estava tornando-se difícil de conter. Como ele podia ser tão cega?- E se eu quiser ser enganado? Entenda e aceite Rachel eu estou namorando Cassandra independentemente do que sentimos! Estamos nos dando bem, somos _felizes_ juntos!

- Eu posso até entender, mas não vou aceitar! Ouviu bem?! Não aceito de jeito nenhum!

Eddie quase gritou de frustração. Como ela podia ser tão... tão...

- Me deixa em paz?- berrou se voltando e fugindo dela.

- É isso que você quer?- a voz dela era de raiva e descaso.

- É!- berrou ele se voltado.

- _Ótimo_!- berrou ela de volta, apontou o dedo para ele, os cabelos estavam desalinhados e as bochechas vermelhas de raiva- Mas quando ela quebrar seu coração em milhares de pedaços não venha chorar no meu ombro!

_- Rachel! _

- _Ouça bem_ o eu digo _Sir Montgomery_- havia ironia na voz- Ela não é a garota certa pra você e vai acabar te machucando! E quando isso acontecer você vai voltar feito um cão ferido. E, que deus me ajude, eu juro por Merlim que eu arranco o coração daquela bruaca e o jogo a lula gigante! Porque ninguém, _ninguém_ mexe com o _meu _Eddie!

E se voltou deixando Eddie e os alunos que ouviam em estado de choque. Eddie tentou imaginar porque ela dissera aquilo e só chegou a uma conclusão. Rachel estava completamente maluca. Voltou-se seguindo seu caminho, alheio aos olhares atônitos dos alunos. _"Maldita garota mimada que não se decide"_- pensou ele furioso _"uma hora me odeia outra me ama! Mas ela que não acha que vou espera-la!"_. Saiu pisando forte a raiva a fazer seu sangue ferver.

Rachel parecia que acabara de correr uma maratona. Os punhos estavam fechados e a palma da mão vermelha por conta das unhas cravadas na carne. "_Eddie está sendo um tolo cego e imbecil. Ah mas que ele vai pagar caro pro sua imbecilidade, isso vai!"_. Sua mente fervia de xingamentos e maldiçoes proferidas a ele quando esbarrou em alguém. Disse um palavrão.

- Olha a boca suja Glenn!- exclamou uma voz pomposa. A morena voltou os olhos, uma ruiva com nariz empinado a encarava zangada. Rachel observou Fage por um instante e então sorriu.

- Nem sabe com eu sinto prazer em vê-la, _sta Fage_!

- Não venha com essa Glenn!- exclamou ela se voltando- Seus planos maldosos eu passo!

Rachel riu e seguiu a menina. Acompanhou a Corvinal até o jardim.

- Soube que esteve fora!

- Sim! Problemas com a família!- resmungou ela conformada de que a morena não a deixaria.

- Eu soube. Li no profeta que seu pai foi preso!

Melissa Fage se voltou em chamas.

- Isso não é de sua conta!

- Calma ai ruiva!- Rachel riu- Não estou aqui para fazer chacota! Estou aqui para lhe informar sobre o ocorrido nas duas ultimas semanas!

- Esquece Glenn! Não preciso de seu veneno!

Rachel sorriu, umedecendo os lábios, um grupo de garotas se aproximou cumprimentado Fage e ignorando Rachel.

- Creio que suas amigas já lhe contaram sobre _Eddie!_

Uma menina loira com olhos mel, encarou Rachel mal humorada.

- Não ouça essa ridícula, Fage! Ela só quer te irritar.

Rachel cruzou os braços.

- Pelo que vejo Maison você continua a mesma sentimental de sempre. Não quer magoar sua amiga é?

- Vamos Lissa, Meggy tem razão. Essa sonserina barata não merece sua atenção.

- Calada Alissa! O que você está tentando me falar Glenn? O que esta te deixando incomodada?

Rachel se empertigou.

- Não estou incomodada!- retrucou- Só querendo te informar das ul...

- Me poupe desse papinho de boa moça Glenn, conheço você muito bem e só está aqui porque quer que eu faça algo para você!

Rachel sorriu.

- Muito bem Fage! Por muito tempo você me enganou. Sinceramente achei que você fosse só mais uma menininha com rostinho bonito e cérebro reduzido, mas você me surpreendeu!

- Quer falar logo o que quer? Não tenho tempo para suas asneiras.

Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, você sabe que nunca fui com sua cara. Mas preferia mil vezes quando era você agarrada ao pescoço de Eddie.

- Vá direto ao ponto Glenn!- ela cruzou os braços demonstrando impaciência.

- Eddie caiu de quatro por...

- Vamos Lissa!- cortou a lourinha visivelmente preocupada. Rachel compreendeu que ela sabia o que ela pretendia.

- _Calada Meggy!_ Com quem o Eddie anda saindo.

- Cassandra Cavendish!

Fage avermelhou, Rachel sabia bem da rixa que existia entre as duas, principalmente porque Fage tentara namorar Diego Garcia mas ele lhe dera um fora. E qualquer uma que mexesse com o queridinho da Cavendish mexia diretamente com ela.

A ruiva pareceu avaliar a morena. Pesou com cuidado todas as informações que dispunha e a Sonserina podia ver as engrenagens se moverem furiosamente no cérebro (se é que ele existia) da Corvinal.

- Esquece!- disse Fage por fim- Está querendo que eu suje minhas mãos por você! Mas isso não vai acontecer!

- Mas eu...

- Se quer se livrar da Cavendish vai ter que fazer isso por si só!

E se voltou saindo com passos pesados, Meggy lançou um olhar furioso a morena. Só ela sabia o quanto ia custar acalmar Fage. Rachel lhe lançou um meio sorriso, ficou observando as garotas se afastarem. Seu plano estava indo de vento em popa. Ver Cassandra e Eddie separados era só uma questão de tempo.

Notas:

GAbby: GAROTOS APERTEM AS TOALHAS!

luci: Conversamos no msn, ta?

Beijos e até dia 15 se nao tiver comentários!


	34. Um conto

- Capitulo Trinta e Quatro-

Um conto 

Cassandra passou os olhos pela sala de estudos, a mesa mais ao centro estava abarrotada de livros e papeis. Ela se forçou a arrumar os livros e pergaminhos, bem feito ter perdido no cara e coroa com Lílian. Após o jantar elas tiraram a sorte para ver quem arrumaria a bagunça deixada pela tarde de estudo e ela perdera. Suspirou e apanhou a pilha de livros instável que acabara de arrumar. Teria que devolve-los ainda aquela noite, já que se tratavam de livros da Seção Proibida. Já no corredor e absorta em tentar manter os livros equilibrados na pilha que trazia nas mãos levou um susto quando Rachel se aproximou.

- Bela noite não Cavendish?- perguntou a Sonserina sorridente

- Não enche Glenn!

- Uh a leoazinha esta mau-humorada hoje? Tome cuidado Eddie não gosta de garotas azedas.

- Me admira muito que tenha agüentado você durante todos esses anos!- retrucou Cassandra em tom monótono.

Ao contrario do que esperava Cassandra ouviu a risada grave da garota ecoar pelo corredor

- Cassandra um dia você ainda me mata de rir...

- Seria muita sorte!- a outra retrucou baixinho. Rachel não ouviu, ou melhor fingiu não ouvir.

- Precisa de ajuda?- perguntou a sonserina apontando para a pilha de livros.

- Rachel Glenn dando uma de gentil?- perguntou uma voz afiada do outro lado do corredor. Angie Malfoy se aproximou gargalhando- É hoje que o céu desaba sobre nossas cabeças!

- Sempre com esse seu humor ridiculamente fraco não Angie?

- Não pedi sua opinião Glenn!

Rachel ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Já que sua querida companheira chegou... bem vou indo! Bom dia para vocês!

E fazendo uma reverencia saiu rindo. Angie apanhou alguns livros que Cassandra carregava e encarou a amiga preocupada.

- Cass é melhor tomar cuidado com ela. Rachel esta gentil demais, com certeza esta aprontando uma!

- Não se preocupe!- Cass ajeitou os livros mais uma vez antes de seguir caminho- Vou segurar a estaca de prata bem a disposição da mão, para quando ela atacar!

- Não vai jantar?- perguntou Angie ajudando Cassandra com os livros.

- Já jantei!- retrucou ela sorrindo- Lílian e beatrice ainda estão lá!

- Bom então vou ir antes que a comida acabe!

E saiu rindo deixando Cassandra seguir seu caminho. Depois de devolver os livros achou que seria agradável caminhar no jardim. Rachel podia ser uma cascavel mas tinha razão quanto a noite estar bonita. Ajeitou-se em um banco sentindo falta da companhia das amigas. Todas estavam sentadas a mesa do jantar. Observou a lula gigante nadar tranqüilamente nas águas calmas do lado e sorriu enquanto fechava os olhos.

Ter uma noite de folga para fazer o que quisessem era algo tão bom que só uma coisa superava aquilo. E ela definitivamente não iria... congelou quando uma mão acariciou seus cabelos. Virou-se depressa, quase caindo do banco do jardim, quando deparou-se com os olhos de Eddie.

- Você está aprendendo a andar como gato! – ela reclamou, enquanto tentava fazer que o coração parasse de bater tão disparado.

- Assustei você? Desculpe, não era minha intenção.

- Se fosse, você já estaria no chão. – ela brincou, dando espaço para se sentar.

- Você estava distraída, por isso não me escutou. – ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

- Eu estava lembrando de algumas coisas... que aconteceram numa noite como essa.

- Lembranças más?

- Nem tanto. Apenas... fatos que eu não sei se mudaria, se pudesse.

- Quer contar?

Cassandra ficou em silencio, como se pensasse na oferta.

- Quando... terminamos o primeiro ano. – ela começou a falar pausadamente, organizando os fatos acontecidos. – Minha avó e eu fomos para a Espanha, ficar alguns dias com a melhor amiga dela, que estava muito doente.

- A avó de Diego. – Eddie arriscou. Cassandra confirmou.

- Eu a chamava de avó, também. Quando eu tinha uns dois anos, ela descobriu que estava doente... E com algumas coisas acontecendo, que não consegui descobrir até hoje o que eram, ela resolveu se mudar novamente para a Inglaterra. Por puro acaso do destino, ela morava na mesma rua que nós e quando eu sumia, mamãe ia direto lá. Que culpa tenho se ela preparava biscoitos maravilhosos? – Eddie riu.

- E você não suporta biscoitos, não é?

Cassandra riu suavemente.

- Bem, resumindo, Dom Rafael, veio atrás da esposa e conseguiu leva-la de volta. Voltando ao que estava falando, nós fomos visitá-la. E vovó se entediou, especialmente depois de uma briga que teve com Dom Rafael. Saímos para caminhar, não prestamos atenção ao caminho... quando começou a anoitecer, estávamos perdidas, cansadas... Estávamos em um território de clãs de vampiros rivais. Quando percebemos, havia um vampiro, agradecido por ter dois pescoços para morder. Estávamos enfrentando-o como podíamos...

- O que? – Eddie quase saltou.

- O que? Você acha que iríamos sair correndo como duas lebres medrosas? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Francamente, a cada dia que passa, me surpreendo cada vez mais com você. – ele a beijou no topo da cabeça. Cassandra encostou-se nele, como se precisasse de um apoio.

- Bom... encurtando a historia, Maximus apareceu e lutou com o outro vampiro. Quando ele viu meu rosto... ficou tão assustado que nem sabia o que falar direito. E naquela hora, apareceram alguns homens, a nossa procura. Fomos para a casa de Dom Rafael... e... bem, Diego me contou a versão da historia que circula na família.

- Não entendi.

- Bem... tem a versão da família, e tem a parte verdadeira.

- E o seu amigo vampiro não pode ter mentido para você?

- Lembranças não se modificam, Eddie. – Cassandra encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Confesso que fiquei curioso. – ele a abraçou.

- Bem... maximus conheceu a mulher quando ela tinha 11 anos. Ele tinha 35.

Eddie assobiou.

- Enquanto eu estiver falando, lembre-se que a época a qual me refiro é idade média. Bem... Maximus a conheceu, ficando impressionado com aquela trouxa. Dois anos depois, acertou o casamento com a menina. E como noivo, começou a freqüentar a casa. Estava apaixonado por ela, não sentindo nenhuma reciprocidade.

- Isso não é incomum.

- Não. – ela sorriu tristemente. – Maximus era caçador de vampiros, naquele tempo. E era obrigado a ausentar-se com uma certa freqüência... E aos poucos, Isabel foi se apaixonando pelo noivo. Antes de casarem-se, ela e o irmão foram atacados por vampiros e Maximus a salvou. Naquele momento, ela descobriu qual a diferença entre o noivo e o resto dos homens.

- Ela não sabia que ele era um bruxo? – Eddie ficou surpreso.

- Não. Maximus deu uma escolha a ela. Casar-se com ele, tendo filhos dele... ou ele a ajudaria a fazer o que quisesse. Ela escolheu a primeira opção. – ela calou-se, emocionada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Quando Isabel estava grávida, nos primeiros meses, Maximus falhou em uma missão, sendo mordido por um vampiro. Isabel discutiu com o marido, agora vampiro. Ele tentou afasta-la por diversas vezes. Tinha medo de perder o controle e morde-la também.

- Ela chegou a vê-lo transformado?

- Sim. E apenas fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se aproximou dele. "não me importa se os seus dentes estão maiores ou que os seus olhos estejam vermelhos. Eu te amo, sou sua mulher e não vou te abandonar".

- Mulher teimosa. – Eddie sorriu, imaginado a cena.

- Apaixonada. – fechou os olhos. – o que ela não desconfiava, é que os irmãos dela, que também eram trouxas, fossem ficar sabendo... e tomaram providencias para que a irmã ficasse longe do marido. Durante a visita de Isabel aos pais, eles forjaram a morte de Maximus, fazendo que Isabel pensasse que era viúva... E a obrigaram, mesmo sabendo que estava grávida, a se casar com um lorde inglês.

- E ele aceitaria a criança?

- Ele já era viúvo três vezes, não tinha nenhum herdeiro... e preferiu se casar com uma estrangeira grávida a deixar o titulo e terras para um primo.

- E Maximus?

- Primeiro, acertou as contas com os cunhados, lançando uma maldição na família da esposa e veio atrás da mulher. Descobriu que o homem com quem Isabel se casara era um bom homem, com princípios. Se permitisse, seu filho seria bem cuidado. Ele ficou ponderando por aquilo, quando viu Isabel caminhando no jardim. Ela estava tão diferente de quando a tinha visto pela ultima vez... Tão pálida, parecia doente, alem de exibir uma grande barriga. – Cassandra parou, escolhendo as palavras. – Maximus sentiu vontade de simplesmente rouba-la naquele momento, quando o novo marido de Isabel apareceu.

- E? – Eddie começou a sentir pena do vampiro.

- O novo marido de Isabel a tratava com delicadeza. Ele também se apaixonara por ela. Quando o chamaram para resolver alguma coisa, antes de sair, ele ajoelhou-se, beijou a mão de Isabel e a barriga da mesma, deixando a esposa sozinha. Maximus resolveu aparecer, para ver qual a reação da mulher.

- Ela se jogou nos braços dele. – Eddie arriscou.

- Exatamente. E implorou para ser mordida, para ficar com ele. Maximus não quis morde-la naquele momento, por conta da criança. Nem quis leva-la, já que não possuía mais como oferecer segurança para a esposa. Ficou muito espantado, quando descobriu que o inglês decidira apenas consumar o casamento após o nascimento da criança.

- E ele não voltou?

- Voltou. Mas Isabel morrera no parto, por estar muito fraca. Ela não conseguia aceitar que Maximus não a quisera, simplesmente desistira de lutar. E o menino que nasceu, foi aclamado como herdeiro do nobre inglês, recebendo os estudos para tal, junto com as responsabilidades disso. Mas ninguém conseguia acreditar que a criança era filha do inglês, já que este era loiro, assim como Isabel. O garoto tinha os cabelos tão negros quanto a noite... e os olhos tão azuis quanto o céu. Parecido com o pai.

- É... uma historia e tanto. – Eddie murmurou, alguns momentos depois que Cassandra terminou. – E Maximus?

- Maximus tentou aproximar-se do filho, mas apenas conseguiu quando o garoto o caçou, para mata-lo. E sempre que o encontrava, Maximus conseguia despertar no peito do ex-sonserino dúvidas, que o faziam caçar com mais fúria.

- Caçado pelo próprio filho...

- Salvo pelo próprio filho. – Cassandra o corrigiu. – o nobre inglês também era caçador de vampiros e em uma emboscada, conseguiu pegar o primeiro marido da esposa. O garoto, já homem, conseguiu evitar que Maximus fosse morto, mas apenas reconhecia ao inglês como pai. Maximus ficou furioso com aquilo, resolvendo que não pisaria novamente em solo inglês... a menos que o filho fosse atrás dele.

- E isso aconteceu?

- Não. Mas Maximus decidiu voltar a Inglaterra, por conta de uma garota, que era tão corajosa, que chegava a ser tola. – Cassandra piscou para ele, demonstrando quem era a tal garota.

- Hum... não acho que você é tola. Apenas um pouco sem juízo. – riu, com o olhar de zanga falsa que recebeu dela.

- O peixe morreu pela boca, sabia?

- Vou morrer por causa disso?

- Se continuar me provocando... quem sabe?

Ele riu, calmo. Cassandra tinha perdido o ar de melancolia que se acentuara quando contara a historia.

- O que aconteceu com o filho de maximus?

- Casou-se com uma bruxa de temperamento difícil... E teve um casal de filhos. A menina entrou para a sonserina, enchendo o pai de orgulho disso.

- E o garoto? Foi para a Grifinória, enchendo o pai de desgosto por causa disso?

- Não. Ele era um aborto, que se casou com uma trouxa... E os descendentes desse casal de filhos se afastaram tanto, que quando os tataranetos, mais ou menos umas dezoito gerações, digamos assim, do filho de Isabel, se encontraram em Hogwarts, nenhum deles sabia da existência do outro.

- E imagino que você saiba quem são os descendentes do barão...?- ele floreou a mão para que ela dissesse o nome deles.

Cassandra sorriu de um modo enigmático, ele a encarou havia algo que nublou a íris dela, Eddie lembrou-se de Rachel.

- Ele era o barão Dalbert de Burton. E não, não sei o nome dos descendentes!

Eddie a encarou de um modo estranho, ele sabia que ela estava mentindo. Não. Mentindo não ela estava, mas estava escondendo algo, ele não quis insistir. Sorriu de modo amável lhe acariciando o rosto.

- Imagino que esteja bem abalado com toda essa historia...

Cassandra o encarou e sorriu.

- Estava! Sinto-me melhor agora!

Eddie não se conteve, mesmo que estivesse em meio ao jardim com muitos estudantes ao longe ele se inclinou e beijou-lhe os lábios mansamente. Cassandra retribuiu ao toque suave e eles ficaram ali por alguns instantes até ela se afastar.

- E então me acompanha até a porta?- sorriu de modo engraçado.

- Com maior prazer senhorita.

Ele se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão. Os dois foram andando lado a lado conversando sobre o que já haviam aprendido sobre vampiros, alguns poucos alunos que passavam pelos corredores observavam o Sonserino e a Grifinória de modo estranho.

- Bem aqui estamos!- falou ele parando a frente da mulher gorda.- Esta entregue!

Cassandra sorriu e ele abriu um largo sorriso malicioso.

- Será que não mereço um agradecimento?

Ela lhe estendeu a mão.

- Obrigado.

- Eu imaginava algo mais... hum próximo!

E se aproximou entrelaçando a pela cintura.

- Francamente o mundo está de ponta cabeça!- exclamou a mulher gorda.- Um sonserino namorando uma Grifinória? A que ponto chegamos!

Eddie a encarou sem soltar Cassandra e sorriu.

- Porque não vai namorar o Frade gordo pendurado na parede da Biblioteca?

- Quanta educação!- exclamou ela- Sempre me disseram que os Sonserinos eram mal educados mas nunca achei que fossem estúpidos...

- Olha...- Eddie soltou Cassandra para retrucar, mas ela o segurou inclinando o rosto.

- Eddie, junto!- ordenou e para a mulher gorda- E você: Visgo do Diabo!

A Mulher Gorda ainda resmungou quando se obrigou a girar e abrir passagem para Cassandra, se aproveitando da deixa puxou o garoto para um beijo de despedida.

- Hum só mais um pouco!- murmurou ele de olhos fechados quando ele se afastou. Cassandra o beijou novamente e se afastou devagar.

- Melhor não! Imagina se a Lílian me pega com você?

- Vai querer ser convidada para o casamento! Que alias ainda esta de pé!

- Não, vou ter que aturara ela grasnando no meu ouvido por três dias! Agora vai!

Ele se voltou deu um passo e tornou a se voltar para ela a puxando e lhe dando um beijo estralado.

- Desculpe está difícil ficar longe da sua boca!- falou ele.

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura

- Vai antes que eu te azare!

Ele saiu de costas rindo.

- Não faria isso! Danificaria a lataria!- riu-se ele lhe mandando um beijo. Cassandra riu lhe fazendo uma careta. Ela observou se afastar devagar e murmurou:

- Pode ficar bravo comigo, mas eu precisava desabafar com alguém!

Quando o retrato se fechou o Barão Sangrento se materializou e encarou o retrato- agora vazio (decerto a mulher Gorda tinha ido reclamar com Violeta sobre um certo sonserino mal educado)- e suspirou.

- Apesar de se comportar como uma, Maximus não te considera uma tola. E nem eu!

Um grupinho de alunos do primeiro ano apareceu dobrando o corredor e o barão desapareceu, os garotinhos tagarelaram alegremente até se depararem com o fundo vazio do quadro. Teriam que esperar a mulher gorda voltar para poder entrar.

Nunca em cinco anos em Hogwarts Rachel notara o quão deliciosa era a comida que os elfos domésticos preparavam. Observou o salão com dignidade e reparou que estava mais vazio do que o normal. Talvez fosse pela falta que ela sentia de ter Eddie e Severus do seu lado. Snape andava carrancudo e silencioso desde que descobrira que Cassandra estava namorando. Eddie por outro lado, sentindo sua batata assar, fazia o possível para ficar longe dos dois irmãos.

Seu olhar recaiu a mesa da Corvinal e ela observou um grupo de alunas lideradas por Melissa Fage juntar as cabeças em uma conversa agitada. Deixou os lábios sorrirem. Em bem menos tempo que imaginava ela teria Eddie de volta e com algo a mais, ele jamais iria querer voltar a falar com Fage... _"Conhecendo Eddie do jeito que conheço..."._

- Esta sorrindo porque?- perguntou uma voz a sua direita.

Ela se voltou devagar. Eddie estava parado ao seu lado observando-a calmamente.

- Porque a noite hoje está maravilhosa!- retrucou ela feliz. Eddie enrugou a testa.

- Rachel Berenice Glenn, o que você andou aprontando?

- Eu?- perguntou ela indignada.

- Há algumas horas atrás estava soltando fogo pelas ventas e agora mais parece a Trelawney em dia de alinhamento de planetas!

- Ora Eddie uma garota não pode mudar o humor que já vem achando que ela esta aprontando! Esta realmente precisando de terapia!

_- Rach!_

Mas ela não deu bola ao tom de aviso dele. Observou a mesa da Grifinória e se voltou curiosa demais para o gosto do Sonserino.

- Onde esta a Cavendish? Não estavam jantando juntos?

- Na verdade não! Estávamos conversando no jardim!- respondeu ele contrariado- Mas o que interessa a você?

- Nada! Absolutamente nada!

A garota sorveu o ultimo gole de suco de abóbora e Eddie a encarou serio.

- Tudo bem! Mas vou ficar de olho em você Tampinha!

- Como quiser!- retrucou ela se levantando, tropeçou na cadeira ao lado e se desequilibrou. Eddie, com os sentidos apurados de batedor, segurou-a antes que ela cai-se. Rachel riu baixinho e só então reparou na proximidade com o garoto. Ele tinha os braços envoltos nela e o rosto muito próximo. Rachel tornou-se tensa de repente. Levantou-se apressada se desvencilhando e sentindo o rosto aquecer. _O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?_

- Que foi?- perguntou ele preocupado- Machuquei você?

Ele a tocou no rosto em um gesto carinhoso e ela se voltou.

- Não... hum- tossiu desajeitada- To bem!

Eddie deu de ombros e eles seguiram para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Rachel tomando o cuidado de andar afastada de Eddie. Porque ela agira daquela maneira? De repente não sabia o que fazer, era como estar perdendo o controle sobre os próprios músculos. Antes ela teria rido, provavelmente provocado Eddie o chamando de "meu herói", mas agora... agora ela agira como uma imbecil. Sentiu os músculos tencionarem e desejou que Eddie não percebesse que seu coração batia em disparada.

Eles entraram na sala comunal fria e vazia e deram de cara com um Snape mal humorado sentado a uma poltrona rota. Pelos livros atirados ao chão ele estivera estudando. Rachel saudou-o um pouco tensa e Eddie não disse nada. Só o encarou serio.

- Severus eu...- começou ele num murmúrio.

- Você não me deve satisfações!- retrucou o moreno o olhando zangado- Nem você nem a Cavendish!

Eddie ficou ali parado. Severus se levantou de chofre e observou Rachel.

- Já jantou?- perguntou ele sem entusiasmo, ela balançou a cabeça- Ótimo!

E saiu sem dizer mais nada. Eddie e Rachel se encararam encabulados.

- Bom! Acho que vou me deitar!- falou ele passando as mãos aos cabelos.

- Ah eu também vou!- retrucou ela muito rápido e então avermelhou- Não com você! Quero dizer... você entendeu!

Eddie levantou as sobrancelhas e Rachel tratou de subir ao seu quarto rapidinho. Era impressão dele ou os Snapes estavam estranhos demais? Deu de ombros antes de subir vagaroso as escadas que davam acesso aos dormitórios.

Nota:

Luci... Jura que não é amor o que vc sente pela Cass?


	35. O principio do fim

- Capitulo Trinta e Cinco-

_O principio do fim_

"_Severus bocejou. Merlim! Sentia como se seus ossos estalassem de velhos. Havia tomado um banho leve e estava mais que pronto para dormir. Seus colegas de dormitório dormiam a sono alto e até mesmo Montgomery naquela noite parecia estar enfeitiçado._

_Abriu as cortinas da sua cama, piscando incrédulo quando conseguiu atinar com quem estava ali._

_- Cavendish?– Cassandra pulou ao escutar a voz dele. Estava ajoelhada, com seu travesseiro nos braços, o rosto enterrado nele. Usava um pijama branco, as pantufas de coelho estavam ao lado da cama._

_- Severus?! – ela ficou vermelha. Ele reparou que ela não largara o travesseiro._

_- O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Quem?_

_- O diretor Dumbledore!– a resposta sarcástica fez Cassandra engolir em seco._

_- Procurando balas de limão. – Cassandra recuou quando ele estreitou os olhos._

_- Quero saber o que você está fazendo cheirando o meu travesseiro._

_- Você respondeu a sua pergunta. Estou cheirando o seu travesseiro.– apertou-o com mais força._

_- Para que?_

_- Para... – Cassandra desviou o olhar. Severus a olhou, por uma fração de segundo, antes de perder a cabeça._

_- Saia daqui. – Cassandra o olhou magoada. Ele continuou, sem se importar que a dor nos olhos dela o machucasse– você está namorando Montgomery. Não quero uma..._

_- Para proteger você._

_- O sussurro foi um pouco mais que uma brisa._

_- Faça-me o favor Cavendish. Eu não vejo nenhuma ameaça. Aliás, eu vejo sim. Você! É disso que quer me proteger? Dos seus sonhos malucos? _

_- Meu único sonho maluco é ter filhos seus!– ela retrucou, erguendo-se, a medida que se aproximava– É entrar em uma igreja, aceitar ser sua mulher para o resto dos nossos dias. É conseguir ver o seu sorriso. Ver os seus cabelos embranquecendo. É saber que você está ao meu lado, pronto para me proteger, ralhar comigo ou estar ali._

_Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, uma pequena parte roçando no rosto dele. Ele perdeu o pouco de controle que possuía, puxando-a para si, calando a boca dela com um beijo. Ela retribuiu, enroscando seus braços no pescoço dele._

_Quando se afastaram, ambos estavam ofegantes. Cassandra descansou o rosto no peito dele._

_- É muito complicado, Severus._

_- Tente me explicar. Eu não sou burro._

_- Sei disso melhor que ninguém. Nunca duvide que eu te amo! Eu vou até o inferno, se for preciso, para ver você em segurança e feliz._

_- Você é a minha felicidade! Se você não estiver nos meus braços, quero que você saiba de uma coisa._

_- O que – Cassandra o olhou confiante._

_- _Eu estava certa!–_ Severus respondeu, com a voz de Lílian– _Você está namorando o Eddie para esconder o Snape de Minir!"

Cassandra abriu os olhos, deparando-se com Lílian que tinha uma expressão triunfante no olhar.

- Sua mãe não lhe disse que é perigoso acordar alguém dormindo?

- Seria perigoso se você fosse sonâmbula. Mas considerando o estado do seu urso... É perigoso para mim também. Vai que você sonhando pensa que eu sou o Snape e me agarra? Vou detestar ter que te azarar.

- Vai para o inferno. – Cassandra apertou um pouco mais o urso que tinha nos braços, virando-se para o lado, fechou os olhos.

- Isso depende. Não vou encontrar o Snape por lá, do jeito que você o está tratando?

Cassandra ficou muda, apertando os lábio inferior com os dentes.

- Sabe, eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz disso, Cass. E eu sei com certeza que...

- Banho frio ajuda a dormir? – a pergunta azeda da loira fez a ruiva rir.

Não sei. Não costumo sonhar com o snape. Acho até que para mim, ele tem o efeito contrário. Me deixa acordada. É claro que estou me referindo ao banho, não ao Snape. – Lílian resolveu provocar Cassandra sem dó.

- Evans, se você não parar, eu vou levantar, e vou pedir um espaço da cama do Tiago.

- Por mim tudo bem... mas o que será que o Snape vai pensar se descobrir que... – Lílian se calou, quando Cassandra levantou, jogando as cobertas com violência.

- Pronuncie novamente o nome daquele monitor, Lílian Evans, e você vai ver do que eu sou capaz.

- Lílian ficou em silencio. Um sorriso diabólico surgiu no seu rosto antes dela pronunciar as palavras seguintes.

- Severus Prince Snape.

Cassandra grunhiu de exasperação. Pegou o travesseiro, o urso que estava abraçada e marchou para fora do quarto. Começou a rir, quando saiu para fora e viu Potter ser praticamente atirado escada abaixo, com o travesseiro voando por cima dele.

- Só ganha a sua cama de volta se conseguir der um jeito na ruiva!

Eddie levantou sedo aquele dia, antes mesmo que Rachel e Severus. Dirigiu-se sozinho ao salão principal, quando estava quase na porta ouviu alguém o chamar. Voltou-se curioso e deu de cara com Fage.

- Oi Eddie!- falou ela lançando-lhe um sorriso sedutor.

- Ah... olá Fage...

- Gostava mais quando me chamava pelo primeiro nome!- ela fez beicinho.

- Olha Fage eu estou...

- Namorando eu sei!

Eddie ergueu as sobrancelhas. O que aquela maluca queria?

- Sabe fiquei muito triste quando soube que não teríamos mais chance!- ela pôs as mãos no peito dele se aproximando perigosamente.

- Você sabia que não teríamos mais chances quando terminamos- Ele tirou as mãos dela e se afastou.

- Ora Eddie sempre há uma esperança.

- Esquece fage! Cassandra e eu estamos muito bem!

- Ah!

A ruiva baixou o rosto. Eddie já ia saindo quando ela voltou a falar- Não queria lhe falar mas...

- Se não é da sua conta não se meta!- disse ele num tom ameno.

- Bem é que... não quero que sofra!

Ela olhou o nos olhos com o melhor olhar de sinceridade.

- Mas eu não gosto de gente mentirosa.

- Aconselho a pensar muito bem antes de falar mal de Cassandra, Fage!- Eddie advertiu.

- Bem é que não acho justo ela namorar você quando esta noiva de outro cara...

- Do que está falando? Essa historia já se resolveu há muito tempo...

- Não seja ingênuo Eddie. Ela ainda esta noiva de Diego Garcia. Nunca reparou como ela o trata? Como é carinhosa com ele?

- Eles são amigos Fage!- Eddie já estava começando a irritar-se

- São noivos. Eu os vi! Sei que ainda são noivos e que vão se casar...

- E como você sabe disso?- ele cruzou os braços no peito.

- Ah coisas que é melhor você não saber!

Fage sorriu maliciosa. Eddie riu pelo nariz.

- Tenha um bom dia Fage!

E dando-lhe as costas entrou no salão. Sabia que Cassandra não ia se casar. Se bem que ela nunca dissera isso com todas as letras. Será que Fage estava certa? Balançou a cabeça com força, mas que bobagem! Tentou convence-se mas a pulga da desconfiança já fora implantada nele.

Quando Severus e Rachel entraram no salão, ele já estava cheio de estudantes. Eddie estava sentado a mesa da Grifinória lendo o Profeta diário, provavelmente a espera de Cassandra, por isso os dois sentaram-se sozinhos a ponta da mesa da sonserina. Rachel logo percebeu que um grupinho de garotas tomava café na outra ponta da mesa. Não gostou nada disso.

- Espere ai. Deixa-me ver se entendi direito.– Angélica lançou um olhar disfarçado para Snape.– A Cassandra dormiu na cama do Tiago?

- Depois que estava tendo um sonho com o Ranhoso? – Beatrice completou a frase da sonserina.

- Trice, por favor – Alice chamou a atenção da colega.

- Está bem. Do monitor rabugento, que seja.– as garotas estavam tomando o café na mesa da sonserina. Lílian acabara de relatar o que acontecera na noite anterior.

- E eu não acredito que ela ficou zangada porque você disse que estava certa!

- Acredite se quiser, Angélica. Cassandra ficou... digamos que furiosa é um elogio.– Lílian deu uma risadinha. As outras três garotas se encararam e começaram a rir.

- Bem, já selecionamos as próximas vitimas então?– Angélica abriu um sorriso que Remo ao percebe-lo, na mesa da Grifinória, sentiu um calafrio.

- Vitimas não. Felizardos!– Alice corrigiu.

- Só que vocês estão esquecendo de um detalhe alto, loiro, bonito, inteligente e charmoso.

- Podem deixar que o Montgomery eu consolo.– Beatrice se ofereceu.

- E a Glenn? – Alice ficou preocupada. Ela não era cega, percebera bem o interesse da sonserina.

- Vamos deixa-la catando pulgas no Sirius!– Beatrice tinha os olhos brilhantes. Quando percebeu que Eddie as estava observando, atirou-lhe um beijo.

- Assanhada. – Rachel bufou. Severus ergueu o olhar da xícara de café.

- Já percebeu quantas vezes falou essa palavra hoje?

- Não estou me referindo a Cavendish e sim a Johnson! Ela não para de olhar o Eddie!

- Admita que está com ciúmes, agarre o Montgomery e não me incomode mais. – Severus sugeriu. Tivera um bonito sonho com Cassandra e não seria a irmã que o iria irritar.

- Esqueceu de dizer deixe o caminho livre para mim!– Rachel bufou novamente, quando escutou o grupinho rir novamente. As quatro ergueram a xícara de café como se estivessem comemorando algo.

- Bem, sou mais velho, não sou? De vez em quando mereço um agrado – riu quando Rachel ergueu a mão, segurando um biscoito, pronto para lhe atirar– Acho que não quero um biscoito hoje, obrigado.

- Agrado!– Rachel bufou– Eu te odeio sabia?

- E o Montgomery te ama.– Rachel estreitou os olhos.

- E você não?

- Digamos, que eu consigo te suportar com esse gênio pavoroso.– Rachel ficou com a boca aberta.

- O que você e a Cavendish andaram fazendo?

- Nada!- o tom de Severus ficou subitamente seco– E não vamos fazer nada. Porque você não vai atrás do...

- _Sirius Black!_ – a voz de Cassandra fez os irmãos se virarem para a mesa da grifinória. Ela estava entrando no salão, com Black atrás.

O moreno ergueu os braços, falando algo bem baixinho. Cassandra afastou-se dele, com os olhos estreitados, pisando com força. Quando estava se aproximando da mesa da sonserina, Severus levantou-se para sair. Ficaram frente a frente por um segundo, antes de Cassandra bufar.

– A culpa é toda sua!

- Desculpe? Não compreendi. – a voz de Severus soou suave.

Ela o encarou com uma expressão de raiva por mais alguns segundos antes de se virar e sair do Salão Comunal.

- Snape, o que você aprontou com a Cassandra?- Eddie se aproximou deles, com a testa franzida.

- Não vejo com essa garota desde ontem à tarde. O que acha que posso ter feito?

- Muitas coisas!– Beatrice gritou, as amigas rindo. Elas haviam acompanhado a amiga com os olhos e depois continuado a conversar.

- Então isso quer dizer que?– Lílian perguntou em voz alta. As amigas responderam gritando.

- A Lílian está certa!– Bateram as xícaras de café como se brindassem.

À tarde não demorou a chegar. Depois do almoço eles ainda tinham algum tempo de descanso e preguiça. Rachel se despediu de Eddie e Severus e saiu pelo corredor de modo apresado. Nem um dos sonserinos entendendo a presa e agitação da garota.

A sonserina caminhou apresada pelo corredor, saiu pela porta lateral e se escondeu atrás do grande pilar que separava a varanda do jardim, mais a frente viu um grupinho de garotas fofocando. Uma delas se afastou e foi em direção a Diego Garcia. Poucos instantes depois voltou com ele em seu encalço.

A sonserina sorriu quando as garotas começaram a rir baixinho. Seu plano dera certo afinal e logo ela estaria livre de Cassandra Cavendish. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouviu o grito de Cassandra. Observou a cena em silêncio mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Diego estava agora, sentado no chão, tinha uma expressão de peixe morto. Os olhos estranhamente sem brilho e fora de foco, os lábios contorcidos em um sorriso frouxo e as mãos largadas ao lado do corpo.

- Mantenha-se longe dele!- Cassandra exigiu caminhando rapidamente ate o grupinho. Fage riu.

- Agora que estávamos nos divertindo!

Ela lançou um olhar a Eddie que parara a alguns passos de distancia, observando a namorada de modo curioso.

- Não é gatinho?

- É!- respondeu Diego- Se divertindo.

Fage segurou Diego pelo queixo e o forçou a levantar, mordeu o lábio e se aproximou colando a boca na dele. Cassandra ferveu e puxou a ruiva pelo cotovelo. Diego voltou a cair sentado no chão.

- Vamos embora Garcia!- berrou ela.

- Ele não pode ouvir!- murmurou Fage- Ele é _meu_, Cassandra!

Um grupo de garotos se aproximou. Os estudantes agora paravam para ver.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Remo com autoridade.

Cassandra ainda prendia fortemente o cotovelo de Fage.

- Nada de mais. Não se metam!

- De o antídoto a ele!- exigiu Cassandra. Fage riu.

- Não dei a ele uma poção do amor! Ele gosta mesmo de mim não acha?

- Enfeitiçou ele, não enfeitiçou? DIGA LOGO O QUE FEZ COM ELE!

- Já disse que não fiz nada... e vai morrer tentando descobrir o que é!

Cassandra deu as costas a ruiva levando as mãos ao rosto tamanha era sua raiva e indignação.

Fage fez biquinho.

- A Cassinha vai desistir do noivinho assim tão fácil? Pobrezinho vai ficar tão desolado... vou ter que consola-lo não acha?

Ouve tempo somente para Lupin segurar Cassandra pela cintura. Mas ela já acertara Fage com um tapa. A ruiva inchou de raiva. Ouve um segundo de tensão quando a Corvinal agarrou Cassandra pelos cabelos, mas foi logo afastada por Sirius.

- Desista Grifinória! Ele é meu!- berrou Fage!

- Vou arrebentar você!- urrou Cassandra tentando se desvencilhar.

- Fage!- advertiu Eddie que agora se aproximava para tentar ajudar Lupin a segurar Cassandra.

- Você roubou meu namorado agora eu roubo o seu!

- Cachorra!

- Vem aqui e eu te mostro sua...

As garotas espernearam. Cassandra chutou Lupin e ele a soltou, Eddie tentou segura-la mas ela acertou-o também. Ela caminhou em direção a Fage cuspindo vespas. Sirius puxava a ruiva para trás esperando um milagre.

- ME DIGA LOGO COMO LIBERTA-LO!- exigiu Cassandra. Fage riu.

- A princesinha nunca leu um conto de fadas?

Cassandra puxou a varinha mas alguém segurou seu pulso. Ela se voltou.

- Ela não vale a pena!- murmurou Severus.

- Me larga Snape!- murmurou ela com raiva.

- Nem pensar!

Rachel, que observava tudo de longe, se surpreendeu ao ver Severus a puxar pela cintura e com uma das mãos a prendendo junto ao corpo a desarmar. O sonserino a olhou zangado.

- Diego ainda esta enfeitiçado!

Fez sinal a sirius que levou Fage para longe, a ruiva bufava e esperneava mas o Grifinório ainda era mais forte. Cassandra se soltou de Severus tremendo um pouco por raiva e um pouco pela proximidade dele com ela. Aproximou-se de Diego, Eddie arfava em um canto só observando.

A loira se ajoelhou à frente do garoto. Passou as maos pelo rosto dele murmurando algo em espanhol. O corvinal a olhava de modo vazio.

- Diego!?

Não houve resposta. A loira levantou a mao e numa tentativa desesperada deu um tapa no rosto do garoto. Mas ele meramente sorriu mais abobado ainda.

Definitivamente ele estava enfeitiçado, mas ela não tinha certeza do que Fage fizera. "A princezinha nunca leu um conto de fadas?" a voz de Fage despertou algo em sua mente.

- Não adianta!-0 falou Lupin cansado- Se ela o enfentiçou so uma coisa vai acorda-lo.

Cassandra ainda olhava Diego nos olhos. Ela suspirou.

- Um beijo de amor!- murmurou ela.

Eddie deixou o queixo cair. Ela não ia fazer o que ele estava pensando que ia, ia? Cassandra não pareceu perceber que alem do namorado e de Remo Lupin metade de Hogwarts observava a cena em silêncio.

Cassandra pensou se o amor que sentia por Diego. Será que seria o suficiente? Eles se conheciam a muito mais tempo do que qualquer outro. Tinha uma relação de amizade tão profunda que um era capaz de sentir o que o outro sentia. Amavam-se com a mesma intensidade, mas se amavam como irmãos. Ela suspirou novamente. Seu amor por ele tinha que bastar.

A grifinória se inclinou e colou os lábios nos dele. Eddie não esboçou nenhuma reação. Severus bateu com a mão na testa e Lupin tentou impedi-la. Quando Cassandra se afastou e observou Diego ele ainda a encarava indiferente. Demorou alguns segundos para ele balançar a cabeça e a olhar curioso.

- Que foi?

A garota se jogou nos braços dele rindo.

- AI! Mas por Merlim o que aconteceu?

Cassandra começou a falar muito rápido e observou ao redor. Todos a olhavam curiosos. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Eddie. Havia um misto de tristeza e zanga em seu olhar. O sonserino lhe deu as costas e saiu silencioso.

- Eddie! Eddie?

Chamou ele se levantando e indo atrás dele.

- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?- perguntou Diego ainda sentando no chão.

Lupin estendeu a mão para o garoto e murmurou.

- Uma catástrofe!

A porta da sala de transfigurações abriu-se com força e bateu na parede. Eddie entrou bufando. Como Cassandra fora capaz de beija-lo? Como ela pudera trai-lo dessa maneira? Fage estava certa ó tempo todo. Seu peito ardeu de ciúmes e humilhação. Chutou uma cadeira mas só conseguiu uma dor aguda no pé.

- Eddie?!- chamou Cassandra baixinho.

- Não se atreva!- falou ele entre dentes.

- Temos que conversar!- ela tentou se aproximas mas ele a afastou com um olhar.

- Não há nada para ser dito!

- Você precisa de uma explicação!

- Não preciso de nada! FORA!

- Não quer me ouvir porque? Esta agindo como um imbecil...

- Você beija outro cara na frente da escola inteira e ainda me chama de imbecil! Talvez eu deva ser mesmo... por confiar em você...

- Não me venha com essa... sabia muito bem que não estou apaixonada por você! Sempre soube... Sempre fui honesta! Nunca, jamais trairia você, por nada nem ninguém mas...

- MAS O QUE? NÃO RESISTIU AO CHARME DO SEU NOIVINHO!

Cassandra se voltou passando a mão pelos lábios.

- Eu devia...devia ter te contado!

- Ter me contado? Então é verdade? Você estava mentindo para mim? Esse tempo todo?

- Nunca menti... mas a historia é mais complicada do que parece!

- Não há nada de complicado. Você o ama! O ama e mentiu pra mim!

- EU O AMO! O AMO DO FUNDO DE MINHA ALMA! MAS O AMO COMO IRMÃO! SERÁ QUE NÃO VÊ? SOMOS IRMÃOS, PODEMOS NÃO TER O MESMO SANGUE MAS CRESCEMOS COMO SE FOSSEMOS GÊMEOS! SE É DIFÍCIL PARA VOCÊ ENTENDER ISSO ENTÃO NÃO DEVIA ESTAR COM VOCÊ!

- ÓTIMO!

- ÓTIMO!

Cassandra se voltou para sair mas desistiu, se voltou de modo raivoso.

- Não te devo satisfações mas não vou deixar que me trate como uma mentirosa. Diego e eu não vamos nos casar. Somos noivos sim mas porque o avô dele o quer! Não há como dizer não para um homem como Dom Rafael. _Ele esta morrendo,_ Eddie! Essa é o ultimo desejo dele. Você faria o que se estivesse em meu lugar?

Eddie picou para ela, depois passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Estou sendo ridículo não estou?

- Ridículo? Eu diria mais! Infantil para variar, miserável e principalmente deplorável!

Eddie comprimiu os lábios, sentou-se em uma cadeira e apoiou as mãos em uma cadeira.

- Estou enlouquecendo! Devo estar. Como posso agir assim? Desde sempre soube que você gostava do Severus, soube que estávamos junto por comodidade, conveniência! Agi como um imbecil.

Cassandra se aproximou e se ajoelhou à frente dele.

- É por causa da Rachel não é?

Eddie a encarou sombrio.

- Em parte, ela vem agido de modo estranho. Parece perturbada. Já não consigo ver nela a menina doce...

Cassandra riu.

- Desculpe!- Eddie a olhou com curiosidade- É que é difícil ver a Rachel como uma menina doce!

- Eu sei! Por isso estou preocupado. Ela nunca foi má, sei que não era gentil ou educada, mas era só para manter as pessoas afastadas, mas agora. Ela anda com uma mania tola de querer se vingar da família Snape!

- Não a culpo!- Cassandra sentou-se ao lado dele- Deve ser horrível... quero dizer a historia dela não é um conto de fadas não é?

- Eu sei! E com essa do Sirius... ela esta se distanciando de mim. Fico preocupado.

Houve um instante de silêncio e Cassandra o encarou.

- Então vai concordar que nossa historia não vai ter um final muito feliz não é?

Eddie a olhou curioso.

- Olha não esta dando certo. Não adianta nada tentarmos esquece-los dessa maneira. Bater com a cabeça na parede não ajuda em nada. Então é preferível...

Ela se calou.

- Lutar por eles?- Eddie sugeriu

- Isso seria como agarrar um dragão pela cauda! Com as unhas!

- Bem alguém já tentou?

- Creio que não!- ela sorriu tristemente

- Vai ter que ser a primeira!

Ele suspirou se levantando.

- Então vai desistir?

- Vamos admitir! Rachel nunca vai ser minha! Ela nem...

- Eddie cegueira é um defeito exclusivamente dos Snapes! Ela gosta de você, mas por algum mortivo não quer admitir.

Ele se calou observando a janela. Uma dúzia de pássaros fazia algazarra pelo lado de fora do batente. Cassandra sorriu.

- Se houvesse uma chance. Por mais pequena que fosse. Você se arriscaria por ela?

Eddie a encarou de modo decidido.

- Arriscaria minha vida por ela!

Cassandra sorriu.

- Então vou te ajudar! Você tem o direito de ser feliz mesmo que seja com aquela criatura burra!

Eddie riu alto.

- Essa eu quero ver!

Cassandra deu de ombros.

- Pensando bem... ela não é só burra. É cega e idiota.

- E o Snape?

- Traços familiares são fáceis de serem feitos!

Ela se levantou animada.

- Ora!– deu de ombros novamente- Se aqueles dois cegos _e_ idiotas não perceberam ainda, não acha que está na hora de alguém dar a eles o que merecem?

- E exatamente vamos dar o que a eles?

Eddie sorriu malicioso. Conhecia o suficiente da loira para saber quando ela estava decidia a algo. Por mais que isso lhe custasse algumas horas elaborando um belo plano.

- Você eu não sei como vai tratar a Rachel... Mas eu... - deu uma risadinha- Severus Snape pode ir aproveitando os últimos dias de tranqüilidade. Porque depois...

Eddie não pode se conter riu murmurando:

- Coitado.

Fincaram ali por muito tempo ainda, em silêncio pensando. Só deixaram a sala quando a sineta tocou. Cassandra foi para a aula de Feitiços e Eddie se dirigiu para a beira do lago. Ficou a tarde pensando em tudo o que se passara até aquele momento. Em Cassandra e em seu ciúmes. Tentou por em ordem seu sentimentos em relação a grifinória.

Ficou pensando no que Cassandra lhe dissera sobre Rachel e em como ela estava agindo estranhamente ultimamente. Voltou ao castelo muito tempo depois sem sentir fome ao passar pelo salão comunal e sentir o cheiro do jantar.

Eddie não sabia para onde ir, sua mente estava embaralhada. Sentia uma dor aguda na nuca. Desejou poder ler a mente de Rachel ao menos uma vê na vida... deixou seus pés o guiar. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores com as mãos nos bolsos. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito. Suspirou com pesar.

Parou de chofre, estava com o pé no primeiro degrau da escada que levava ao quarto feminino da Sonserina. Mais um milímetro e soaria uma campainha alta e triste e os degraus sumiriam sob seus pés. Olhou para o alto da escada e sorriu malicioso.

Quando chegou ao corredor ouviu uma musica alta tocar e pode distinguir somente alguns versos a voz de Rachel.

_- You make me dizzy running circles in my head…One of these days I'll chase you down…Well look who's going crazy now…_

Riu alto, bateu na porta com os nós dos dedos, a musica continuava a tocar alto e animadamente. Abriu a porta devagar e deparou com uma cena que ele jamais esqueceria. Rachel pulava sobre a cama. Usava a saia uniforme de hogwarts e a parte de cima do pijama laranja flamejante. Ela gingava de modo gracioso e agitado enquanto cantava animada.

- _You can see this on my face….It's all for you_

Eddie cruzou os braços analisando-a enquanto ria. Porque ela se parecia tanto com uma criança? Porque às vezes era capaz de uma atitude tola e amável? Sentiu sorte de si mesmo. Tudo bem que ela não o olhava como ele queria mas sentiu-se um felizardo por encontrar uma amiga como ela. Rachel se voltou com um salto e seus olhos encontraram o de Eddie, ela parou abruptamente e percebeu o sorriso dele.

A sonserina sentiu o rosto esquentar e deu um passo atrás se estatelando não chão! Eddie pulou sobre a cama e a observou de costas no chão. Ela riu nervosa, sentou-se rígida.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?- deu um tapa na testa- _Como chegou até aqui_!

- Não posso contar meu segredinho ou você acaba por me entregar.

- Não sou dedo duro!- falou ela animada levantando-se de um salto.

A musica continuativa a tocar alto.

_One of these days I'll phase you out, burn it in the blast off, burn it in the blast off, watching me crawl away, try to get out, try to get out_

Rachel caminhou até o bidê e fechou a pequena caixa de madeira, o quarto silenciou de tal modo que ela podia ouvir a respiração de Eddie. Ela desejou abrir a caixa novamente. Voltou-se e tentou sorriu, mas os músculos de seu rosto se recusaram terminantemente.

- E então o que te trás até aqui?

- Nada, só queria ver onde você dormia.

O garoto se estirou na cama e ela sorriu.

- Essa é a cama da Vargas!

- Ah!- falou ele se levantando rapidamente- Nesse caso...onde esta o pó de mico?

Ela riu se aproximando.

- Aposto que não veio até aqui para ver o meu quarto e apesar de tentador também não veio para por pó de mico na cama da Vargas.

Ele baixou o olhar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Como algumas vezes você pode ver o que me atormenta e outras...- suspirou.

- E outras o que?

- Ricochetear nas paredes feito um cão cego?

Rachel sentiu os músculos travarem. Do que ele estava falando? Encarou-o nos olhos tentando ver algo, o garoto se voltou.

- Terminou com a cascavel não foi?

Havia um tom de tristeza na voz dela que fez Eddie suspirar. "Então ela não estava feliz por eu me afastar de Cassandra?"

- Acho que sim!

Rachel socou o ar. Eddie se voltou notando a movimentação, Rachel sorriu amarelo. Ergueu a sobrancelha curioso.

- Acha que sim?- perguntou ela nervosa- Eddie precisa parar de estudar e namorar mais! Como alguém pode não saber quanto terminou o namoro ou não!

- É difícil quando se trata da Cavendish!- disse ele dando de ombros.

Rachel desviou o olhar.

- Ficou magoado?- perguntou temendo a resposta e temendo sua reação. Sabia que se ele estivesse infeliz iria querer que ele voltasse a namorar a Cavendish.

- Não sei!- ele suspirou sentando-se na cama.

Ela sentiu raiva da Cassandra. Sentou-se ao lado do garoto e o puxou para um abraço o aconchegando e lhe fazendo cafuné de forma carinhosa.

Sentiu ele relaxar. Como ela odiava aquela loira aguada. Ela iria pagar cada momento de tristeza de Eddie _"Ah isso ia!",_ então para seu desespero lembrou-se que fora ela quem armara tudo para Cassandra dar fim ao namoro. Sentiu o coração quebrar em mil pedaços por perceber que fizera seu melhor amigo sofrer e ser completamente esmagado ao contatar que precisava juntar os dois novamente. Podia odiar Cassandra com toda sua força mas mais forte que qualquer outra coisa era o amor que ela sentia por Eddie.

"_Amor?!" _Levantou-se de um salto. Eddie abriu os olhos e a encarou de modo estranho.

- O que foi?- perguntou sentido. Não queria sair daquele abraço nunca mais.

Ela encarou os olhos castanhos sem saber o que dizer. Se apaixonar por Eddie era uma coisa mas ama-lo! Ama-lo era loucura. Balançou a cabeça de modo efusivo.

- As garotas já devem estar voltando do jantar!

Eddie levantou a sobrancelha quando foi agarrado pelo punho e puxado para fora do quarto.

- Não quero me encrencar!- respondeu ela batendo a porta.

Rachel ouviu a exclamação do garoto por detrás da porta e escorregou ate o chão. Amor? Não isso não estava certo. Amava Eddie desde o momento que o vira, mas o amava como a um irmão... mas agora... agora os sentimentos se misturavam e o amor que ela sentia não era o mesmo. Ela sabia disso. Mas não podia. Não queria ama-lo daquela forma. Bateu com a cabeça na porta. Essa situação exigia decisões drásticas e ela sabia quem iria ajuda-la.

Notas:

Luci... o que a convivencia com a rachel nao faz...

Lele... que bom. Agora que tal esse??

Ps: talvez semana q vem nao tenha capitulo, mesmo com comentarios. Explicacoes? Peçam a outra pessoa... beijos!!!


	36. Encontros

- Capitulo Trinta e Seis -

_Encontros_

Rachel andava apresada pelos corredores, se fosse apanhada por Filch a essa hora da madrugada... não queria nem pensar na detenção que receberia. Porque diabos tinha resolvido sair àquela hora? Nem ela sabia. Acordara com uma sensação de perigo que nem percebera que ela estava a levando aos jardins. Sabia que havia alguém ou algo que não deveria estar ali.

Sempre fora muito intuitiva mas nunca com tamanha força. Algo gritava dentro dela feito um bisbilhocopio natural. Saiu pela porta principal e puxou o casaco para junto do corpo. Ladeou a perde, fazendo a volta no castelo. Gritou, quando uma mão foi colocada em seu ombro. Deu um passo, rápida para escapar. Estacou quando percebeu os olhos azuis do moreno a lhe encarar. Embora uma absoluta frieza estivesse no rosto dele, ela ficou relativamente mais tranqüila.

- Você é amiga de Cassandra e Diego. – a afirmação foi feita com tranqüilidade.

- E você também.

- Não.– ele a fitou nos olhos, exibindo uma nota de orgulho– Sou protetor deles.

- Por que?

- Você não deveria estar em seu dormitório à uma hora dessas? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso não é de sua conta!

O vampiro fechou os olhos, inalando o odor na noite.

- Centauros.– murmurou com a testa franzida. Deu um passo a frente, ao abri-los e focalizar Rachel. Inalou novamente, o vinco na testa se acentuando.

- O... o quê? – ela franziu a testa– Pare de me cheirar!

- Cheiro de centauros.– ele lhe lançou um olhar sombrio– Onde esta Cassandra?

- Onde deveria estar!- ela se encheu de coragem, embora tremesse por causa do frio noturno- Bem longe de você!

- Não brinque comigo mortal! Diga-me onde ela está...

- Porque você mesmo não procura!

- Muito espertinha...- Ele se aproximou estreitando os olhos- Eu poderia tentar mas Bartum...

Ele parou de falar abruptamente. Rachel o encarou curiosa, o vampiro olhava zangado para as janelas iluminadas do castelo. Então se voltou com os olhos brilhando para Rachel e a segurou pelo cotovelo.

- Vá busca-la!- exigiu apertando-a.

- Você esta me machucando!- falou ela entre dentes, sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Traga-a aqui...

Rachel puxou o braço com força.

- Nem que isso fosse possível eu faria!

Ela levantou o rosto altiva.

- Não tenho medo de você entendeu?

O vampiro a encarou com tédio. Seria difícil convence-la a fazer algo. Estava sem tempo e não podia ficar ali perdendo minutos preciosos com um centauro cabeça dura. A olhou com selvageria.

- Volte para a escola!

E sem dar nenhuma explicação, o vampiro desvaneceu como fumaça.

A manha nasceu ensolarada e bonita. Quando Severus chegou ao salão principal Rachel estava dormindo ao lado de seu prato de cereal. O garoto sorriu cutucando-a, ela forçou a abrir os olhos e o olhou entediada.

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo para ter me acordado.

- Aula com Minerva McGonagall não é um bom motivo?

- Sevy?! Vai ver se eu estou nadando no lago!

- O que fez a noite passada para estar com tanto sono?- perguntou Eddie sentando-se ao lado da morena.

- Porque não pergunta ao Sirius?

Severus quase rosnou quando ouviu a frase de Rachel e Eddie deixou o sorriso desvanecer. Snape iria retrucar quando teve seu pensamento perdido. Cassandra entrou no salão rindo alto. Angie vinha logo atrás. As duas se aproximaram do trio ainda rindo.

- Não acredito que pediu isso a ele Cass!

A loira levantou a sobrancelha.

- E já viu uma Cavendish covarde? Lílian duvidou que eu o fizesse!

Ela deu de ombros enquanto se inclinava para Eddie. Rachel estava totalmente acordada agora e Severus a analisava sorrindo molemente.

- Minha proposta ainda está de pé!- murmurou ela de modo que os irmãos Snape pudessem ouvir.

Eddie a encarou curioso. Não mais que Rachel.

- Você sabe!- ela sorriu maldosa- Pegar o dragão pela cauda!

Sem explicar nada ela segurou a gravata do garoto e o puxou. Angie seguiu os dois rindo. Mas parou abruptamente quando Diego Garcia segurou a longa trança de Cassandra e a puxou.

Rachel nem notara que se pusera em pé. Foi preciso toda a força de Severus para que ela voltasse a sentar, mas o garoto não conseguiu faze-la se acalmar.

Do outro lado do salão. Digo arrastava Cassandra até a mesa da Corvinal. Eddie e Angie atrás rindo das ameaças que a garota fazia o xingando e reclamando. Diego a pôs sentada e se inclinou ameaçador. Eddie e Angie sentaram-se do outro lado da mesa ainda rindo.

- Pode dizer exatamente o que esta aprontando Cassandra Cavendish!

- Nem sobre tortura!- ela riu

Diego lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador e ela sorriu.

- Não estou aprontando nada! Só tive uma idéia brilhante!

- E qual idéia seria essa?- Diego encarou Angie e Eddie. O sonserino levantou as mãos

- Não tenho nada com isso cara!

- Culpada!- falou Angie levando a mão direita ao peito.

O corvinal encarou Cassandra de modo inquisitório. E ela sorriu.

- Só estava conversando com a Angie e bem... Ela só vai tirar as roupas do Eddie! E eu só vou ver os resultados!

Eddie se engasgou. Ouve um tumulto na mesa da sonserina, Rachel xingou alto e saiu batendo os pés. Snape resmungou que a loira não tinha amor próprio por deixar a amiga tirar as roupas do coitado do Eddie.

- Coitado?- murmurou Eddie balançando a cabeça.

- Snape porque não se mete na sua vida?- Cassandra se voltou rindo- Paga o trem andando e ainda quer sentar na janelinha!

Severus levantou a sobrancelha sem entender. Angie ria muito e Cassandra sorriu maldosa.

- Angie não vai fazer nada de mais. Porque ela vai tirar as roupas do Eddie _do armário_!

Snape deixou o queixo cair e então sorriu enviesado saindo logo em seguida. Cassandra se voltou encarando Eddie.

- Acho que ele vai atrás da sua namoradinha!

Eddie ficou vermelho e começou a murmurar um _"ela não é minha namorada"_ mas a frase se perdeu pela metade. Diego encarou Cassandra serio.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Com o que?- Cassandra estava servindo-se de leite e não prestou atenção.

- O que quer dizer com tirar as roupas do armário.

- Isso eu explico!- Angie se voltou alegre- Vou fazer as fantasias!

- Fiquei na mesma!- Diego coçou o cocuruto.

- Hum...- Cassandra engoliu o bolinho e o encarou luminosa- Falei... falei não sugeri a Slughorn que ele dê uma festa!

- E o que as roupas do Eddie tem a ver com isso?

- Porque é uma festa a fantasia!

Eddie se engasgou.

- Ah não! Não nem pensar! De jeito nenhum eu coloco uma fantasia!

Cassandra ignorou o amigo.

- E como Angie que vai fazer as fantasias e o baile exige casais...

- Cass não!- Diego bateu com a mão na cabeça.

- Fica frio Diego. Sabemos muito bem o que estamos fazendo!- falou Angie se apoiando sobre a mesa.

- É disso que eu tenho medo!- murmurou o Corvinal, vendo a expressão satisfeita no rosto das meninas.

Rachel estava sentada a mesa, almoçando calmamente quando Eddie chegou sorrindo. O estomago da garota deu uma volta e meia.

- Tenho uma boa e uma má noticia!

- Boas primeiro por favor!- retrucou ela rindo.

- Você vai ter um motivo para aceitar meu convite para uma dança!

Rachel levantou a sobrancelha e ele riu.

- É que o Slugue resolveu dar uma festa de fm de ano!- Eddie estendeu o convite roxo para a garota com uma piscadela.

- Típico! E estamos atolados em revisões!- a voz de Snape veio de trás dos dois e eles se voltaram.

- Anime-se cara! Você também foi convidado.

Snape encarou o convite desconfiado.

- Na verdade vocês não são os únicos! Slugue resolveu convidar a todos os integrantes do "grupo de estudos"!

Rachel riu.

- Então isso só pode significar uma coisa!

- Tem dedo de Cavendish e Malfoy na historia!- murmurou Snape ignorando completamente o convite estendido por Eddie.

O garoto deu de ombros guardando o convite e se voltando para Rachel.

- Ainda não dei a péssima noticia!

- E aquela era a boa notícia?

Eddie sorriu.

- A festa é a fantasia! E...

- Por Merlim não diga...- murmurou Rachel já imaginando.

- Angie já disse que vai fazer as fantasias de todos nós!

- Eu implorei pra você não dizer!

- Acho que teremos um grande problema!- murmurou Snape encarando Cassandra e Angie que conversavam animadamente na mesa da Grifinória.

Do outro lado do salão um pergaminho já liso de tanto ser escrito e reescrito rolava de mão em mão. As garotas sentadas em volta davam palpites e risinhos. Lílian começou a descrever um belíssimo vestido quando Angie puxou o pergaminho com raiva.

- Agora chega! Já disse que eu vou fazer as fantasias!

- E garanto que fará algo escandaloso- resmungou a ruiva indignada!

- Você só esta assim porque a Cass colocou o Potter de seu par!- sugeriu Trice do outro lado da mesa.

- E você não concorda que é um absurdo?- ela perguntou indignada.

- Absurdo é ela colocar o maravilhoso do Eddie com a cascavel da Rachel...

- Pelamor de Merlim!- retrucou Cassandra- Pela vigésima vez: Eu sei o que estou fazendo!

- E desde quando você sabe o que esta fazendo?

- É melhor nem começar Lílian ou a Cass te põe com a Lula gigante!

- Pelo menos a lula gigante tem miolos!- retrucou a ruiva dignamente.

As garotas começaram discutir e Cassandra rindo se voltou para Angie.

- Então sobra você e o Lupin!- ela falou divertida.

- Sobra? Querida esse casal já estava definido desde o inicio dos tempos!- ela sorriu enigmática.- Mas e...

- Casssinha querida do meu coração!- a voz de Diego fez Angie o encaram curiosas.

- Quando você vem com esse papo é porque aprontou algo!- sorriu Cassandra.

Diego levou a mão ao peito fingindo indignação.

- Na verdade... Seu querido Max esta lá fora... quer falar com urgência "com seus olhos"!

Não precisou mais nada para a garota se levantar puxando o garoto para fora.

Angie ainda tentou chamar a atenção dela mas foi em vão.

- O que houve?- perguntou Lílian preocupada.

Angie deu de ombros e voltou os olhos para a lista, soltou um suspiro e sorriu: _"A infeliz esqueceu do Sirius! E claro do Severus, e conhecendo ela como eu conheço não vai ser o Sirius que vai leva-la ao baile"_

Rachel sorriu quando viu a cara de Angie ao ser deixada. Voltou-se para Eddie.

- Então Angélica malfoy vai fazer as fantasias? Grande porcaria... com o senso de moda que ela tem não me admira que acabemos tendo que ir com as nossas vestes a rigor.

- E tam mais!- Eddie a encarou obscuro.

Rachel levantou a sobrancelha.

- Mais? Isso é o purgatório ou o que?

Eddie tossiu.

- Angessescoszais!

- Quando voltar a falar minha língua avisa tá!- debochou ela.

Eddie tomou fôlego e murmurou.

- Angie e Cass vão escolher os casais!

Severus cuspiu o suco de abóbora, fazendo um primeiranista pular da cadeira. Rachel caiu na risada.

- Quero ver quem vai me obrigar! Vou com quem eu quiser ao baile!

- Bem a Cassandra pode ser bem persuasiva quando quer e a Angie... ela diz que é por conta das fantasias aos pares!

- Cassandra persuasiva? Só se for com um cassetete! Não acha Sevy?

Não houve resposta. Rachel se voltou confusa.

-Severus?

O moreno se voltou vagarosamente, estivera perdido em pensamentos.

- Que foi?- perguntou ele ligeiramente

Rachel fez uma careta.

- O que acha?

- Eu não acho nada Rach! Até porque não perdi nada!

Recebeu uma sobrancelha levantada a guisa de resposta. Ignorou a cara de curiosidade da irmã e se levantou.

- É mole?- perguntou apontando o dedão para o garoto. Eddie sorriu. Ia fazer um comentário mas Rachel já se levantava.

- Aonde vai?- perguntou ele curioso.

- Pegar uma lebre!- murmurou ela sem tirar os olhos de um ponto mais à frente. Eddie ficou sentado à mesa do almoço olhando a morena sair apresada.

Rachel saiu do salão e percorreu o corredor apresada. Uma idéia fixa a lhe martelar a cabeça. Virou em uma curva e pode ver o homem que ela conhecera a alguns meses e reverá na noite anterior se afastar. Cassandra vinha resmungando e mais a trás Diego sorria malicioso.

- Vai ter que acha-la irmãzinha!

- Cala a boca Diego. A cara de pau dele... vem marcar um encontro urgente!- balançou os ombros desdenhosa- Era só o que me faltava. E ainda por cima me mandar descobrir quem é essa centaura idiota!

- Isso não é tão difícil...

- Para o Hector que fareja muito bem! Ridículo! Eu nem sabia que centauros tinham filhas mulheres!

- Como acha que eles...

Rachel riu. Estava atrás da pilastra observando a cena de longe. Quando Cassandra a ouviu se voltou e cruzou os braços.

- O que quer?

- Olha os modos Cavendish! Assim acaba em detenção...

- Vá direto ao ponto Glenn! Não tenho tempo a perder com você!

Rachel se desencostou da pilastra o olhando desconfiada.

- O que anda acontecendo fora das paredes de Hogwarts?

- O que?- Cassandra riu pelo nariz, Diego pareceu segurar um sorriso- E como _eu_ vou saber?

- Simples! Não é todo dia que um vampiro vem atrás de você!

Cassandra pareceu tremer um pouco. A expressão de Diego mudou de divertido para tenso.

- Do que esta falando?

- Ora deixa de ser burra! O que aquele dentuço queria com você?

Cassandra levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Você esteve com Maximus?

- Não foi um encontro muito divertido sabia? Um vampiro em Hogwarts... rondando o castelo... No que você anda se metendo em Cavendish?

Rachel parecia realmente zangada. Cassandra riu.

- Esqueceu que foi um deles que salvou sua pele?

- Quando isso aconteceu que eu não me lembro...- falou irônica- Ah você diz na noite que quase foi comida, literalmente, por um lobisomem... pois é tinha esquecido do qual gentil ele foi!

Cassandra se voltou rindo pelo nariz. Rachel a puxou pelo cotovelo.

- Cassandra ele esteve aqui ontem à noite! Tentando entrar no castelo!

- Mas isso é impossível...- o olhar de Cassandra era de surpresa- _EI!_ Espera um pouco como você sabe disso?

Rachel pareceu ficar nervosa. Um idéia surgindo na mente de Cassandra. Diego exclamou, provando que os dois pensavam iguais.

- Foi mais fácil que você pensou!- sussurrou ele

- Era você!- exclamou ela.- Era de _você_ que Maximus falava... Mas o que fazia fora da cama?

- Não faço a menor idéia!- exclamou Rachel sem pensar, depois piscou- Não é da sua conta aonde vou...

Cassandra riu.

- É você? Não acredito!

- Eu o que?

Cassandra parou de rir ao olhar curioso da morena. Elas estavam em maus lençóis. Se for verdade que Rachel tinha sangue de centauro então as coisas estavam mais feias do que ela imaginara. Diego segurou seu pulso.

- Agora não adianta mais. Minir já esta sabendo!

- Sabendo o que?- perguntou Rachel.

- Eu sei, Hector com certeza contou a ele.- ignorou a morena- E se é verdade o que falam sobre a antipatia dos Centauros com os vampiros então a coisa vai ficar pior ainda.

- Acha que Aarón sabe sobre ela?

- Sobre quem?- Rachel tornou a ser ignorada.

- Com certeza não! Ou já a teria capturado. Aarón detesta Minir e se souber que ela está em contato comigo vai querer informações!

- Por Merlim será que da pra me explicar?- berrou Rachel, Cassandra a encarou com desdém.

- Esquece Rachel. Vamos Garcia!

E saiu puxando Diego pelo pulso, deixando Rachel expelindo fogo pelas ventas feito um dragão enraivecido.

- O que vai fazer?

- Não faço a menor idéia! Primeiro ir até o encontro. Talvez se eu explicar que Rachel não tem nada a ver com Aarón, Minir desista dessa idéia estúpida...

- E quanto a Maximus?

- Não é problema... estava em Hogwarts para me dar um recado...será que ele não conhecem coruja? Mensageiros? Telefone? Qualquer coisa?

Diego riu.

- Vampiro idiota! Agora tem mais uma criatura na minha cola, alem da Angie, da Lílian e daquele veado imbecil!

- Acha que ela não sabe?

- Sobre ser descendente de centauros? Não tenho a mínima idéia. Mas quanto ao resto do pacote, acho que vamos ter que falar com o Tiago.

- Por que? – revirou os olhos, quando Cassandra ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Esqueci. – balançou os ombros.

- E você vai ficar grudado na Sibila. Vou falar com Sirius e... – suspirou, enquanto uma idéia surgiu na sua mente. - por que eles não podiam simplesmente não existir?

- Bem se vê que aquelas criaturas doces e angelicais são parentes!- respondeu Diego sorrindo.

- Não conseguem pensar com a cabeça! Só com o que tem no meio das pernas!

Diego parou de chofre:

_- Cassandra Catherine Cavendish!_

- Só pensam com _o joelho_!- Diego a olhou de modo encucado- Sou uma menina educada! Que outra cosia os homens tem no meio das pernas?

Encarou Diego que ficou vermelho.

- Cara, você está andando demais com a Glenn, porque só assim pra tua mente estar ficando tão suja!

Nota das autoras:

Conseguimos!!!! Capitulo postado com sucesso!

Meliodora: **unico modo de nao judiarmos de Sevynho e se ele pedir de joelhoe e como isso nau vai acontecer... **


	37. CavendishPotter

_Cavendish-Potter_

- Remo, voce pode ficar um minutinho? – a pergunta calma de cassandra fez os monitores erguerem a cabeça. Cassandra pediu, na noite de terça-feira, quando todos estavam arrumando as coisas para sair da sala.

- Por que?

- Porque precisamos ter uma conversa a sós.

- A sós? E o que você quer conversar com o meu namorado a sós, Cassandra Catherine Cavendish? – Angélica colocou as mãos na cintura, a face rubra.

Cassandra não resistiu.

- Não é da sua conta, Angélica Felicia Malfoy. E mesmo se fosse, apenas os ouvidos puros e inocentes do Remo é que iriam escutar o meu mais doce e singelo... – Cassandra se jogou no chão para desviar de um feitiço de Angélica. Sirius e Tiago, que estavam perto da loira sonserina a seguraram pelos braços.

- Angélica, calma. – Lílian pediu, quando a loira tentou se soltar. – Cassandra, peça desculpas agora.

- Só por dizer que o Remo possui ouvidos puros e inocentes? – ela balançou a cabeça. – prefiro cantar o Sirius na frente da Rachel. E se considerarmos que isso nunca vai acontecer...

- Acho bom mesmo! – Rachel bufou. Eddie caiu na gargalhada, quando Cassandra terminou de falar.

- ... pelo simples fato que eu possuo bom gosto! E se querem saber, a Angie pode tirar a cueca do Remo a hora que ela quiser, menos quando tiver um monitor por perto.

- EBA! – Diego gritou, fazendo todos o encararem. – O Remo vai deixar a monitoria!

- Que diabos você esta falando? – Remo encarou com uma expressão que fez Severus sorrir, levemente. Pelo visto, o cornival iria levar uma surra...

- Ora, o Remo é monitor. Então, a Angie não vai poder tirar a cue... – Diego parou, como se estivesse pensando. – isso é facilmente resolvido. Angie, quer ir ver como é o meu... hum... você sabe o que? – balançou as sobrancelhas. – Se bem que eu deixo você tirar as roupas do Montegomery primeiro.

- O QUE? – Rachel berrou, virando para o cornival.

- Rachelzinha, voce não sabia de nada? A Angie ficou encarregada de tirar as roupas do Eddie para... – Diego arregalou os olhos antes de sair correndo da sala, com Rachel no seu encalço. Cassandra e Eddie se encararam. A grifinoria fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar, antes de virar para Remo.

- E então Remo? Vai me ajudar com aquele trabalho de Poções ou vou precisar pedir ajuda para o Snape? – deu uma piscada significativa, que fez o monitor da grifinória gemer.

No dia seguinte, Remo andava apressado. Teria que estar em três minutos na sala de poções, mas acabara se distraindo enquanto lia as anotações absurdas de Cassandra, sobre como irritar o professor de poções. Se ela se dedicasse um pouco menos para aquilo e estuda...

- POTTER! A culpa é toda sua! – Cassandra virou uma esquina, com o nariz empinado.

- Minha? Você coloca os ingredientes que fizeram o caldeirão explodir e a culpa é minha?

Tiago se defendia, colocando as mãos sobre o peito.

- Ah, claro... coloque a culpa sobre a morena, quem sabe assim o morcegao não ataca a sua jugular? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Doçura, você está sendo muito dramática. – tiago revirou os olhos.

- Primeiro lugar, dramática é a minha bisavó. Segundo – Cassandra enfiou o dedo no peito de Tiago. – sua conversa é mole como o seu cérebro. Terceiro é mais fácil meu pai me esganar por sua conta que...

- Vocês não vão ir para a aula?

Os dois se viraram para lupin, como se estivessem surpresos.

- Professor Remo? – Cassandra ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Resolveu usar algum daqueles cremes embelezadores que a perua da sua mulher está tentando sempre enfiar para cima da mamãe?

Remo obrigou-se a rir.

- Boa piada, Cass. Mas não temos tempo para gracinhas.

- Cass. – ela e tiago se olharam.

- Isso é uma piada?

Tiago perguntou, como se não acreditasse nos seus ouvidos.

- O dia de travessuras já passou. – Cassandra falou secamente.

- Cassandra, Tiago. Vocês estão bem? – Remo por fim pareceu perceber que eles usavam um uniforme diferente. – que roupas são essas?

- Angélica nos convenceu a usar um novo uniforme, para mostrar para a professora Minerva. Você não estava atrasado para uma aula qualquer? – Cassandra retrucou, acertando Tiago na cintura.

- Pode ir... copiando as matérias para nós? – ele gaguejou, percebendo algo que escapava da compreensão de Remo.

- Precisamos acertar alguns detalhes. – Cassandra acrescentou, embora aparentasse estar tão atônita quanto Tiago.

- Detalhes. Vou precisar supervisionar alguma detenção de vocês?

- Esse é o nome que vocês davam para... – Cassandra acertou Tiago novamente. Ele gemeu, lançando um olhar indignado para ela.

- De maneira alguma.

- Se tudo correr bem. – Tiago acrescentou.

Remo deu de ombros, e seguiu adiante. Quando tinha dado uns quinze passos, lembrou-se que eles não tinham as mochilas. Paralisou, quando escutou as palavras de Cassandra.

- Nada de pânico. Precisamos de um plano que nos mantenha com a cabeça sobre os ombros e que nos faça voltar.

- Sugere o que? Explodirmos o colégio?

- Ouriço... Acorda. Explodimos o caldeirão preferido do Snape...

- Explodimos? – ele a interrompeu cruzando os braços.

- Está bem. EU explodi. Mas agora a questão, é que ninguém, com exceção do Remo pode nos ver.

- Sei de um lugar perfeito para nos escondermos. – tiago sorriu largamente, enquanto Cassandra corava.

- Só que não podemos ficar na Casa dos Gritos o tempo todo. Existe uma coisa chamada necessidade de comida, sabia?

- Podemos ficar na casa dos gritos, quando hum... eles estiverem ocupados, viemos ate a cozinha.

- Boa idéia. E pode tirar essa expressão do rosto!

- Que expressão?

- A de que vai me beijar. – ela recuou um passo, ele avançou.

- Sabe meu limãozinho, que quando você faz essa cara... fica mais bonita?

- Potter! – Cassandra murmurou, antes dele a beijar. Envolveu o pescoço do grifinorio, retribuindo o beijo. Remo arregalou os olhos, a boca aberta. Começou a retroceder devagar.

Não acreditava no que seus olhos e ouvidos tinham presenciado. Nem tiago ou Cassandra haviam aparecido durante a aula de poções e eles já estavam na metade da aula de Defesa, quando Cassandra, ainda com os cabelos negros colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala.

-Prof River, a senhora se incomodaria se tiver dois alunos retar...

- Não fala retardados! – Tiago gritou, fazendo todos rirem.

- Eu sei que não sou retardada, mas tenho sérias duvidas quanto a você, Potter! – Cassandra sibilou.

- Sentem-se nos lugares vagos, ao lado de Macgregor e Snape.

- Ele é todo teu! – Cassandra adiantou-se para sentar ao lado de Macgregor, mostrando a língua para Tiago. Eddie e rachel estavam no meio dos dois.

- Isso é injustiça, sabia? Eu já tenho que atura-lo nas aulas de poções.

- Cada burro com sua carga. – Cassandra ignorou a risada de tiago. Os dois tentaram se concentrar na aula. Pelo menos Cassandra fez isso, até que tiago mandou Eddie passar um recado para Cassandra, que riu levemente, antes de escrever algo e mandar devolver. Ficaram nessa troca por alguns minutos, os dois sempre rindo.

Agatha River parou na frente de Cassandra, com o olhar letal que era gracejo entre os grifinorios mais "abusados".

- E então, senhorita Cavendish. Qual a principal diferença entre humanos e vampiros?

- Vampiros não tem mal-halito. – Cassandra falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

A classe inteira caiu na gargalhada. Até mesmo Severus curvou os lábios.

- Sua informação está errada, Cavendish... – ela encarou levemente Potter, como se o culpasse pelo comportamento de Cassandra. Afinal, nas suas aulas, aquela menina era comportada. – Alem da alimentação... – River deu as costas, enquanto continuava a sua explanação. A troca de bilhetes recomeçou.

Snape estava quase roubando o bilhete de tiago, quando River virou-se para eles.

- Accio bilhete! – tiago e Cassandra colocaram-se em pé, protestando.

- Acho que a turma vai gostar de compartilhar a conversa que informalmente estavam tendo.

- Calma ai! A Emenda Constitucional de 1856 diz claramente...

- Cavendish cala a boca! – River mandou.

- Não diz Cavendish cala a boca. Diz que...

A turma inteira caiu na gargalhada. Até mesmo Severus viu-se a rir. Eddie sussurou.

- Mais uma dessa e você está suspensa!

- Não dá idéia para a Cass. – tiago sussurou para Eddie.

- Então, professora quer saber? Leia para a turma. – Cassandra sentou-se dando um risinho.

Tiago arregalou os olhos.

- Cassandra...

- Senhor Lupin, quer fazer a honra?

- Honra? – Cassandra deu uma risadinha, quando Remo a encarou. – Safadeza pura e simples!

- Quieto, talvez assim o Aluado aprenda alguma coisa.

- A única coisa que alguém pode querer ensinar para o Remo, é uma lição que fico vermelha em pensar em falar. – piscou para o maroto, que tossiu.

"_Tiago..._

_Grita loira._

_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!_

_Hahahahaha._

_Estive pensando._

_Se for na morte da bezerra, esquece._

_Vamos?_

_Pirou?_

_Por que?_

_Preciso dizer?_

_Ah... tiaguinho..._

_Não faz bico._

_Só uma coisa então._

_o que?_

_Deixa de ser veado!"_

Com o termino da leitura, a classe caiu na gargalhada. Cassandra exibia o seu sorriso mais inocente. E embora tiago estivesse com as bochechas pegando fogo, sorria debochado.

- Querem falar sobre isso? – River pegou o pergaminho das mãos de Remo, balançando-o para toda a classe ver.

- Que a senhora não tinha o direito de ler uma correspondência particular e privada?

- Tiago, já descobri o que vou te dar de aniversario. – Cassandra revirou os olhos. – E não vai ser o pijama de oncinha!

- Por que não minha linda? Eu já estava começando a me animar, dançando com esse pijaminha!

- Porque você está seriamente precisando de um curso intensivo.

- Só se você e a lilinha forem as professoras.

- A única coisa que eu vou te ensinar é a voar sem asas.

- Ai que fofo! Vou virar borboleta? – Severus institivamente recuou perante as palavras de tiago. Em especial quando ele começou a bater palmas.

- Não, meu veadinho desmantelado. Eu vou atirar cada parte do seu corpo em uma turbina de avião e...

- Pode começar agora? – Tiago fez uma voz doce. A muito custo, Cassandra não riu.

- Você quer que eu comece por onde?

- Estou em duvida. Será que pelas unhas? Ou pelos meus lindos maravilhosos...

- Potter e Cavendish, para a sala do diretor agora mesmo.

- Fofa, não é que a nossa professora está naqueles dias?

Cassandra escondeu o rosto nas mãos, escondendo as lagrimas de riso.

Após a aula, os alunos foram para a sala da biblioteca. Snape, por pura falta de opção acabou sentando junto a Evans e Malfoy. Enquanto Angélica ficava falando sobre os modelos que pretendia utilizar na festa, Severus e Evans estudavam, se bem que a discussão sobre um ponto em especial não avançava em ponto algum.

- Duvido Snape.

- Como quer que eu prove?

- Plano C em ação. – angélica anunciou para Lílian, vendo Cassandra entrando com Tiago no seu encalço. Os dois cochichavam, enquanto davam pequenas risadas. Ao perceberem que Pince os encarava, engoliram o riso. Não se aproximaram dos colegas, indo sentarem-se afastados.

- A cass é louca ou o que? Quantas vezes eu já disse para ela que não gosto do tiago?

- Se é assim, por que o plano está dando certo? – Angélica sorriu, enquanto uma carranca era a resposta da ruiva.

- Que plano C? – Snape quase suspirou, com a revirada de olhos de Lílian, enquanto angélica ria.

- Plano C de "ciúmes", obvio. – Angélica tomou para si as explicações. – Basicamente, o plano envolve a vitima, quer dizer garoto dos sonhos...

- Eu não gosto do potter!

- E todas nós ficamos por dias, conversando, tentando convence-lo a namorar com a garota ideal ou então a desistir dela. – angélica ignorou lílian. – mas geralmente, esse plano faz com que a cabeça dura em questão – deu uma olhada para lílian. – perceba que realmente gosta do outro, ficando com...

- Ciúmes. – Severus murmurou. Só merlin sabia o quanto lhe custava não ir torcer o pescoço de potter naquele instante.

- Cass o batizou assim. Alias, todos os planos dela, iniciam-se com as inicias do que vai ser feito.

Potter devia estar levando o plano a serio, pois sentando-se na frente de Cassandra, a olhava como um cachorrinho embevecido.

- Eu vou lá acabar com isso agora mesmo!

- Nem pensar! – angélica fez lílian sentar-se. – vamos ver até que ponto aqueles dois vão ir.

- Você concorda com essa historia? – a ruiva bufou com raiva.

- Não concordo, mas vai ser divertido ver o que potter é capaz de fazer por você.

- Hahaha. Estou quase caindo de tanto rir. – a ruiva cruzou os braços.

Snape parecia assassinar alguém. Rachel estava quase cedendo a vontade de cair na gargalhada, quando Eddie lhe cutucou o braço.

- Que foi? – virou-se para ele, que indicou Potter e Cassandra.

- Acho que os dois vão acabar na enfermaria, um batido pela Evans outro pelo seu irmão.

-Isso é o que dá não confessar o amor que sentem. – Rachel não percebeu a expressão de Eddie. Começou a fazer pequenos ruídos, tentando chamar a atenção de Cassandra, até que desistiu. Fez uma bola de papel, atirando-a na grifinoria.

A bolinha atingiu Potter, que olhou para rachel, com o cenho franzido. Ela indicou Cassandra. Tiago bateu levemente na mão da garota, que olhou então para Rachel, que apontou o irmão.

Cassandra deu de ombros, antes de virar-se novamente para Tiago. Como se tivesse lembrado de algo, pegou a bolinha, jogando-a em Rachel, acertando-a com precisão. Quando Rachel olhou para ela, fez o barulho de uma cobra.

- Cascavel de peruca! – Rachel xingou, quando Cassandra voltou sua atenção para tiago.

Beatrice entrou sorridente na biblioteca. Estava matando aula de historia da magia e não arrependia-se um minuto por conta disso. Ficou observando, até que percebeu lílian a encarando severamente. Deu de ombros, mostrou-lhe a língua e foi até Tiago e Cassandra, que estavam mais afastados.

Cassandra apoiava a cabeça nos pulsos, os cotovelos na mesa. Mantinha os olhos fechados, enquanto escutava tiago ler.

- meu anjo de luz, tua magia faz que meu coração esqueça de tudo o mais. Eu esqueço de tudo o mais: comer, beber. Respiro apenas quando consigo vê-la ao longe, meu coração...

Cassandra suspirou, fazendo tiago parar.

- É meloso.

-É obvio que é meloso. É um poema de amor, lembra?

- Prefiro as poesias que o meu limãozinho faz.

Tiago sorriu, fechando o livro.

- Pode esperar dentro da barriga da sua mãe, que fora vai morrer umas quantas vezes. – ela retrucou.

- Ora, fofura, será que você não percebeu que...

Fofura? Beatrice não conseguia entender nada. Aproximou-se um passo, apenas para ter certeza do que estava ouvindo.

- Pode tirar o hipogrifo da chuva, Potter. – Cassandra respondeu secamente.

- E você quer que eu faça o que? Enfrente o morcegão?

Cassandra levantou-se e estava prestes a sair da biblioteca quando tiago praticamente gritou.

- EU ENFRENTO O MORCEGÃO SE VOCE QUISER!

- Morcegao é... – ela respirou fundo. – pelo menos meu pai não era um veado como o seu! – ela saiu definitivamente da biblioteca.

Madame Pince apareceu, aparentemente fumegando de raiva. Tiago recolheu rapidamente os materiais, antes de seguir atrás de Cassandra. Beatrice ainda em estado de choque, sentou-se com lílian, não proferindo nenhuma palavra. O queixo caído não conseguira se fechar. Ela balançava as mãos, como se não acreditasse no que escutara.

Depois de um longo período, Cassandra entrou novamente. Estava acompanhada por todos os marotos. Aproximaram-se da mesa de lílian.

- Vocês acreditam no que está acontecendo? Remo pirou de vez!

Reclamou enquanto se sentava.

- Não enlouqueci não! Eu vi perfeitamente vocês dois, juntos... fazendo aquilo. – Remo protestou.

- Remo, o nome da criança não é Astolfo para que você venha falando que fizemos aquilo juntos!

- Aquilo o que? – Beatrice pareceu se recuperar do estado estranho.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas tem uma ruiva assassina por perto. Não posso responder isso sem perder o pescoço.

- O que? Tiago ficou lendo poemas de amor para você? – beatrice falou, assustando-se quando Cassandra pulou.

- Eu não acredito! Se isso for uma pegadinha, podem parar os dois!

- Não é pegadinha. Faz uns dez minutos que vocês saíram... depois que o tiago leu um poema de amor para você. – tapou os ouvidos com os berros de Cassandra e Tiago.

- O que?

- Endoideceu foi?

- Quietos! – lílian mandou.

Desse jeito vou ter que agarrar o Tiago de verdade para que vocês possam falar! – Cassandra reclamou, não se mexendo um milímetro de onde estava.

- Como agarrar o Tiago de verdade?

- Remo estava enchendo os nossos ouvidos que hoje de manhã Cassinha e o Pontas estavam se agarrando no corredor. – pedro falou sem malicia.

- Como assim? – Lílian ergueu-se de um pulo.

- Rabicho, você realmente acredita nisso? – Tiago pediu impaciente.

- É claro que não! Se a Cass está noiva do Garcia, por que iria te beijar?

Severus por um momento sentiu pena de Potter, em especial com as risadas debochadas que ecoaram de Angélica, Cassandra e Beatrice. Evans olhou tiago com severidade.

- Então?

- Fala meu coração... – tiago fez uma mesura, que fez lílian revirar os olhos.

- Essa historia que você estava lendo poemas de amor para a cass, é verdade?

- E desde quando que o tiago fica lendo os poemas de amor que escreve, para alguém alem do travesseiro? – Cassandra pediu impaciente.

- Como você sabe que escrevo poemas desse tipo? – tiago pareceu ficar bravo.

- Como você acha que eu descobri sobre a sua namorada? – Cassandra não pareceu perceber o perigo enquanto falava.

- Que namorada? – tiago se virou para ela.

- Aquela que você não quer nos apresentar! – piscou para o maroto, que pareceu entender.

- Ah... tinha me esquecido dela. Mas... voce lembra que tipo de frases tinha nos poemas, Trice?

- Anjo de luz... alguma coisa com comer e beber. Por que? – ela se espantou com a palidez de tiago.

- Quem mexeu no meu diário?

Notas do capitulo...

Essa primeira nota, é para pedir desculpas a todas as leitoras (e leitores se tiver algum, já que por enqto apenas meninas, pelo q entendemos dos comentários) pela demora em publicar o capitulo. Não sabemos se semana q vem haverá atualização, mas esperamos não demorar...

Respondendo a Lele... Sev não tem sangue de centauro, a mãe da Rachel é trouxa... e o entendimento disso se dara... algum dia...


	38. Semelhanças

_Capitulo 38 _

_Semelhanças _

Severus andava, enquanto uma idéia lhe acudia. E se a garota da biblioteca não fosse cassandra? Se fosse alguem, que simplesmente tivesse feito a poção polissuco, para prejudicar a grifinória? 

Quem seria capaz de tal coisa? As amigas dela, com exceção de Alice, estavam todas lá. Se a cornival... parou de pensar, quando percebeu que Potter vinha correndo em sua direção. 

- Tem que melhorar a sua pontaria! - ele gritou, para alguém que vinha atrás. 

- Fica parado que eu te mostro como a minha pontaria é boa! - cassandra corria atras dele, segurando alguma coisa. 

- Posso ter defeitos, mas não sou burro! - Potter gritou, encarando-a com uma expressão risonha. Cassandra parecia furiosa. 

É um retardado, isso sim! – ela gritou. 

- É você quem tem sangue de cobra nas veias. – ele se desviou no ultimo instante de alguma coisa verde. 

Quis o destino, que potter estivesse na frente de Severus. Quando a bola parou, acertando Severus no queixo, Potter o encarou, em seguida fazendo o mesmo com Cassandra. 

- O que você estava falando mesmo? 

- Eu vou te matar, garoto. Pode ter certeza disso. 

- É mesmo, meu limãozinho adocicado? 

- Não me chame disso! – a garota rosnou, antes de voltar a correr. Potter, prevendo tal reação, deu a volta em Severus, correndo através do estreito corredor. 

Quando a garota estava passando por Severus, ele a segurou pelo braço. 

- Me solte que vou matar Potter! – ela exigiu. 

Severus a encarou, perplexo por alguns momentos. Os olhos de Cassandra estavam tão negros quanto os seus, exibindo uma chama de raiva, que ele sinceramente não gostaria de experimentar. 

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou. 

- Aquele ouriço me apareceu, com alguns limões, dizendo que se eu os chupasse, talvez melhorasse meu humor. 

Estranho... Cassandra habitualmente ficaria furiosa tambem, mas geralmente iria conseguir achar uma maneira de rir daquilo... 

- Cassandra... 

- Eu vou rir muito... mas DEPOIS que matar aquele desgraçado! Me larga! - com um safanão ela soltou-se das mãos de Severus. 

Ela começou a correr atrás de Potter. Severus franziu o cenho, enquanto sua mente registrava coisas anormais. Ela parecia mais alta, mais magra. Cheirava agora a uma essência suave, incompatível com a personalidade exibida nos últimos segundos. 

Duas aulas depois, encontrou-se novamente com Cassandra. Severus ergueu a sobrancelha, quando percebeu que ela o encarava com a testa franzida. 

ei Snape, vem aqui um pouco! - Rachel chamou, chocalhando-se de rir, com alguma coisa que Cassandra estivera dizendo para ela. 

o que foi? - embora ele usasse um semblante austero, que fez as duas virarem os olhos, atendeu ao chamado da irmã. Cassandra abaixou o rosto, como se estivesse constrangida. 

Eu estava perguntando uma coisa para a Cassandra, quero ver se voce consegue adivinhar o que é. - Rachel informou risonha. Cassandra lhe mostrou a lingua. 

Rachel, quando voce vai comecar a demonstrar um pouco de juizo? Isso aqui é uma sala de aula, não um sanatório! - ele disparou, quando as duas caíram na gargalhada. 

Respondendo... Nunca! E Cavendish, agora você entendeu o que eu quis dizer antes? 

Rachel perguntou misteriosa. 

entendi... mas não me assustei. já vi coisas piores, se quer saber mesmo. 

E o que poderia ser pior que o Sevy irritado? - a sonserina perguntou inocentemente, fazendo Severus fazer uma carranca para as duas. 

O Sirius de camisola cor-de-rosa? 

as duas se encararam por um momento, antes de caírem na gargalhada. 

Cavendish, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – ele ficou tentado a esgana-la, mas decidiu fazer isso noutra hora. Especialmente em uma que estivessem sozinhos. 

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

Se vai pedi-la em casamento, não acha que é muito cedo? 

Cassandra olhou para o teto. 

Rachel, poderia fazer o favor de fechar essa boca grande? – a grifinoria disparou, antes de virar para Severus. Se Snape tivesse um ataque de insanidade, não iria ser ela quem iria impedir... 

Eu não tenho boca grande! – Rachel protestou. Tanto Severus quanto Cassandra a olharam com intensidade. – que foi? 

Estava falando... – Cassandra ergueu uma sobrancelha, alem de presentea-lo com um dos seus sorrisos mais amistosos. Severus pigarreou antes de falar. 

Conseguiu agarrar o Potter? 

A expressão de mais absoluta estranheza apareceu no rosto de Cassandra. 

Snape, não se confunda, por favor.- piscou, antes de aumnetar o tamanho da voz. - Quem quer agarrar o Potter é a lílian. 

Como é que é? – a voz indignada da ruiva, que conversava com Eddie, fez Cassandra e Rachel rirem. – quem é que está querendo agarrar o potter? 

Eu tenho bom gosto o suficiente para não querer fazer isso. – Cassandra retrucou rindo. – e mais amor ainda pela minha vida. – sussurrou, de modo que só Severus e Rachel escutassem. 

De onde você tirou a idéia que a Cass podia querer agarrar o tiaguinho? – angélica se meteu na conversa. 

Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a não escutar conversas alheias, Malfoy? 

Essa foi uma lição que eu não quis aprender. – angélica replicou, juntando-se ao grupo. 

Você não tem a sua poção para terminar? 

Remo está com as anotações. – ela respondeu, antes de olhar para Cassandra. – Se está realmente pensando em agarrar o potter sugiro que faça um seguro de vida antes. 

Querida angie, raciocine comigo. Desde que hora estou te aturando? 

Desde as quatro da manhã. 

E por acaso, em um sonho, você me viu correndo atrás do tiago? 

Só a lílian. – abaixou o tom de voz. – mas não contem que eu contei isso. 

O seguro não cobre o caixão. – rachel falou, antes das três rirem. 

Severus virou os olhos. 

Mulheres. – resmungou, meio irritado, meio divertido. As três adolescentes o fitaram, como se tivessem percebido naquele instante quem estava ali. Depois de um rápido olhar de entendimento entre si, elas se levantaram e o começaram a empurrar para fora da sala. 

Saiam da frente! Precisamos levar o snape para fora. 

Ala psiquiátrica urgente! 

Um certo maroto andava pelo corredor, olhando para os lados, quando Narcisa Black veio na sua direção. 

Potter. A quanto tempo. – ela deu um sorriso que fez os cabelos do moreno se arrepiarem. 

Senhora Malfoy, acho que tem um pequeno equivoco na sua suposição. 

Senhora Malfoy? – Narcisa riu, enquanto avançava para cima do grifinório. – Não estou casada com Lucio para que você me chame assim. 

Eu... – tiago olhou em volta, preocupado. – bem, o que a senhora quer comigo? 

Senhora novamente? – Narcisa colocou uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha. – sou apenas dois anos mais velha que você e não acredito que isso signifique esse título tão... 

O que quer comigo? - repetiu. 

Eu não tinha reparado ainda que seus olhos são verdes. 

São os olhos da minha mãe. – Tiago cruzou os braços. Aquela garota estava começando a lhe irritar. 

É mesmo? – um sorriso insinuante nos lábios de Narcisa fez Tiago estreitar os olhos. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. 

O que você quer? 

Potter, o que você acha de... – Cassandra fez a curva. Ao ver a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente, estreitou os olhos. Ao perceber aquilo, Tiago engoliu em seco. 

Não é nada que você está pensando. 

Como sabe o que estou pensando? Acredito que meu pai não lhe dá aulas de oclumência. Ou talvez o senhor tenha virado um charlatão da mesma linha que a professora Trewaleney. - o sarcasmo aumentava a cada palavra. 

Aquela maluca da Trewaleney professora? Cavendish, que tal você... 

Se não tirar as mãos do meu namorado imediatamente, você vai voar sem vassoura e não vai ser dentro de um avião. – Cassandra falou com a voz letal. 

Eu simplesmente não acredito que você me convenceu a fazer isso! – Remo balançou a cabeça consternado. Não conseguia acreditar que Sirius lhe convencera a matar aula. 

Pois eu não acredito que você se deixou convencer! – Sirius riu, enquanto tirava um livro que folheou rapidamente, para mostrar a figura para o colega. – Acha que a Malfoy ficaria bem desse jeito? 

Sirius, se você quiser continuar a ser meu amigo sugiro que não inclua a minha namorada... 

Mas precisava jogar ela daquele jeito na parede? 

Vamos combinar que eu avisei aquela coisa aguada que ia joga-la na parede se não te largasse. 

Ah, esqueci desse pormenor. Só que qual a parte de NÃO CHAMARMOS ATENÇÃO você esqueceu? 

Cassandra e Tiago apareceram. A garota estava a dois passos a frente do grifinório, os olhos soltando chispas de ódio. Tiago não parecia muito diferente, alem de as vozes de ambos bastante alteradas. 

E qual parte de ter uma namorada ciumenta, que tem duas mãos pesadas, um forte instinto assassino que aliás herdou de seus adoráveis pais você esqueceu? 

Amorzinho, caso você não se lembre, eu não estava retribuindo os avanços daquela... 

Safada, piranha, assanhada, vagaranha, nojenta, estúpida... 

Eu estava tentando me safar dela! 

E eu estava tentando ajudar você a achar um adjetivo para aquela coisa! 

Desde quando vocês estão namorando? 

Desde quando que minha vida amorosa é da sua conta? – Cassandra se virou agressiva para Sirius, que engoliu em seco, balançando as mãos. 

Limãozinho, se formos analisar bem... 

Eu devia ter jogado aquela coisa para a lula gigante! E o senhor, Potter, seria a sobremesa! 

Eu? – Tiago colocou as mãos no peito, surpreso. – A única coisa que fiz foi impedir que você fizesse lançamento de senhora Malfoy para o espaço sideral e... 

Coisa que não devia ter feito! Quem sabe assim aquela safada aprendia que com homem das outras não se mete? 

Remo e Sirius se encararam. Aquela conversa surreal estava começando a deixa-los preocupados. 

Ah, então a senhorita pode andar toda sorrisos para cima do Ferguson, do Andrews... 

Toda sorrisos? Potter, a única coisa que aqueles imbecis vieram me pedir era quando eu iria ajuda-los com transfiguração! E o senhor troglodita tinha que se meter, não é? 

Claro que sim! Caso você não se lembre, também tem um namorado ciumento! 

Nossa que perigo! – Cassandra desdenhou, antes de se virar e sair em direção aos jardins. 

Por que as garotas são tão... malucas? – Tiago resmungou, olhando para o caminho que a garota seguia. 

Pontas, nós não queremos nos intrometer... mas desde quando que você está namorando com a Cass? 

E a lílian? – Remo endossou a preocupação de Sirius. 

Que lílian? – Tiago olhou-os realmente surpreso. – A única coisa que está me preocupando é como eu vou acalmar aquela fera de cabelos negros! 

Que tal flores e chocolate? – Sirius falou automaticamente, ainda sem querer acreditar no que ouvia. 

É uma excelente idéia! – Tiago sorriu, abraçando e dando um beijo no rosto do amigo. – vou atrás dela agora mesmo! 

Tiago fez uma tentativa de arrrumar o cabelo, antes de praticamente sair correndo atrás de Cassandra. 

Que lílian? – Remo repetiu a pergunta de tiago. 

Será que o Pontas resolveu trocar de fera? – Sirius teve que rir com a cara que Remo fez, com a próxima observação. – Bom, temos que olhar o fato positivo. Não trocou pela Rachel nem pela Angélica. 

O que eu fico me questionando é o fato de... – Remo se interrompeu, quando percebeu que Cassandra e Angélica se aproximavam, seguidas de Snape e Rachel. As loiras estavam rindo bastante, Rachel apresentava uma cara furiosa, como se não soubesse em quem bater primeiro. 

Lupin, manda a sua namorada calar a boca! 

Ele não manda em mim, nem você... – Angélica cantarolou. Quando percebeu a capa do livro que Sirius segurava, estreitou os olhos. – você não está pretendendo mostrar esse livro para o meu namorado, ou está? 

Sirius guardou o livro rapidamente. 

Jamais sonharia em fazer algo desse gênero. Vocês não deviam estar na aula da morsa? 

Alguém criou coragem e o chamou na cara de morsa superdesenvolvida, bem nas fuças dele! – Cassandra parecia orgulhosa ao contar o fato. 

E só porque concordamos com o fato, afinal, apoiar um colega de casa, é uma coisa importante, ganhamos uma aula para "refletirmos" sobre o assunto.- Angélica sorriu candidamente. 

Colega de casa não, colega de... hum... – Cassandra ergueu o ombro. – grupo de estudos. 

Rachel, meu amorzinho, você cometeu esse desatino? – Sirius colocou a mão no peito,fingindo-se emocionado. 

Sirius, deixa de ser burro. A Angie disse "um". – Rachel retrucou azeda. 

E o bendito fruto entre as mulheres é... – Cassandra fez um ar de suspense. Ela e Angélica apontaram, enquanto falaram. 

Severus Snape! – se olharam e começaram a bater palmas. 

Suas doidas varridas, calem a boca! – Severus se manifestou pela primeira vez. Bufou quando percebeu os olhares incrédulos de Remo e Sirius. – o que foi? 

Nada. – sirius balançou as mãos. Duvidava muito que ele tivesse feito aquilo. 

É o efeito da convivência. – Angélica falou, antes de rir. Cassandra olhava os colegas intrigada. 

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – eles se olharam, antes de Sirius responder. 

Apenas estamos preocupados. 

Com o que? 

Com o namoro da Cass e do tiago. – os quatro que chegaram os olharam como se tivessem perdido o juízo. 

Acho que preciso ir lavar meus ouvidos. – Cassandra os encarou seriamente. – Você disse o que Sirius? 

Que estamos preocupados com o seu namoro com o Tiago. 

Quando voltarem a fazer piadas com graça, me avisem. 

Quando foi que fizeram alguma piada com graça? – angélica se espreguiçou, bocejando. 

Angie do meu coração! – Sirius colocou a mão no peito, como se estivesse chocado. 

Vai beijar a Glenn e não me enche. 

Desde quando que eu namoro com o Tiago? 

Desde que atirou a senhora malfoy na parede? 

Porque a minha mãe entrou na conversa? – angélica encarou os grifinorios com atenção. 

Gente, calma, vamos raciocinar... – Cassandra colocou as mãos na cabeça, como se estivesse com dor. – Eu estava na aula com a morsa. 

Existem varias testemunhas que podem afirmar isso. 

Inclusive o Slugh. – Angélica complementou a fala de Severus. 

Então a Cavendish não poderia ter atirado a mãe da Malfoy na parede. – Rachel concluiu. 

E vamos combinar, que a mãe da Angie é muito perigosa. Eu é que não vou me indispor contra ela. 

Desde quando que minha mãe é perigosa? 

Considere as personalidades dos filhos dela. Depois conversamos, mas... – Cassandra ficou calada, observando Narcisa Black aparecer, com o rosto com diversos hematomas no rosto. Cassandra podia jurar que uma parte do cabelo loiro da setemanista havia sido arrancado. Estava prestando tanta atenção naquilo, que não reparou a diretora da Grifinória atrás dela. 

A cara espantada de Cassandra desviou a atenção dos presentes para a aproximação delas. 

Eu não sei quem fez isso... – Severus olhou para Cassandra, que terminou com uma expressão de maldade no rosto. – Mas pode se considerar minha amiga ate o fim dos meus dias!

_nota: proximo capitulo apenas com comentario!_


	39. Diego nocauteado

Capitulo 39

_Diego nocauteado_

Cassandra andava, os passos duros. Quando pegasse a criatura que estava se passando por ela, iria lhe dar uma surra que faltaria vampiro para ver. Estava voltando da detenção que Macgonal lhe passara, por ela ter "batido na senhorita Black".

Merda. Ela tinha esquecido completamente que havia prometido ajudar Abby, uma primeiranista, com a redação de transfiguração. Mas não esquecera que o livro estava na sala de estudos. Se tivesse pedido a Lílian, nesse exato momento ela podia estar na banheira, pensando em um jeito de assassinar e esconder o corpo da cretina. Jogou os cabelos para trás. Em dois ou três dias estaria loira novamente, de olhos azuis e ainda não conseguia acreditar que pedira a Angie e Remo mais daquela poção que a deixava morena.

Um leve sorriso estava no seu rosto, quando lembrou-se. O olhar que Severus lhe dera, da primeira vez... Embora ela não soubesse dizer por qual motivo exatamente, era um olhar diferente. Que ela gostaria de ver muitas vezes...

Um arrepio passou pela sua espinha. Olhou em volta, procurando a causa daquele arrepio.

-Snape? Sugiro que você apareça logo, porque senão...

- Senão o que? – a voz dele soou na escuridão.

- Vai ficar sozinho no escuro. – ela soltou uma risadinha, quando Severus apareceu.

- E como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – ele deu um olhar que a fez rir novamente. – E não me venha com a história do cheiro!

- Hum... – Cassandra corou. – Sei lá. Tive uma impressão que era você, algo assim.

- Impressão.

- Impressão. – ela o fitou candidamente. – e como eu sempre tenho as impressões certas...

Severus revirou os olhos.

- Está flertando comigo Cavendish?

- Flertando? Snape, esse linguajar é da minha avó, no mínimo. – ela deu um sorriso malicioso. Era exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas não se importava. Não mesmo!

- Está me chamando de antiquado?

- Quem, eu? – Cassandra olhou ao redor, como se procurasse alguém. – viu o Barão?

- O Barão? – Severus sentiu-se desnorteado.

- Sim, o Barão. Sabe, Bartrum Ca... – Cassandra deu-se um tapa na testa. – Esquece. Ele ficou de me ajudar a achar a cretina que está se passando por mim.

- E por que o Barão faria isso? – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Cassandra revirou os olhos.

- Digamos que a Angie fez uma proposta irrecusável para o velho fantasma. – ela virou o rosto, suspirando.

- Hum. – a exclamação abafada fez Cassandra encara-lo. – Por que está aqui e não no grupo de estudos?

- Detenção com a professora Minerva por ter espancado a "pobre" Black. Apesar do serviço ter sido bem feito, eu não merecia isso! E por que você não está lá?

- Perdi a noção das horas, quando estava lendo alguns artigos sobre poções. E pode ir desfazendo essa cara.

- Que cara?

- A cara de quem diz "como alguém pode gostar de poções?" – Cassandra riu, quando percebeu o dedo em riste dele.

- Me de um bom motivo para gostar de poções.

- Poções são exatas. – Severus exibiu um sorriso, com o pensamento distante. – E...

- Não precisa continuar. Se lógica é o que guia sua vida, sinceramente preciso ficar o mais distante possível de você. – Cassandra balançou a cabeça.

Deu um passo adiante, quando Severus trancou a passagem.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que a lógica é bem vinda... quando se não tem mais fé em nada. – ela sussurrou. Encarou os olhos negros dele. Conseguiu dar alguns passos na direção que queria, mas parou quando escutou Snape falando.

- Quem quer que seja, não está usando a poção polissuco. E nem tenta agir como você.

- Como você sabe? – se aproximou devagar. Quando chegou perto, ergueu o rosto. – se não está usando a polissuco.

- Ela é mais alta que você. E bem arrogante.

- Snape, desde quando que você tem autoridade para dizer que alguma outra criatura... Ah, esquece! – ela fez um gesto com a mão, como se dissesse, deixa para lá. – Então ela é mais alta? Não podia estar usando sapatos de salto?

Severus balançou a cabeça.

- Ela usava um sapato desses boneca que você costuma usar. E um perfume...

- Cítrico. – quando Severus a encarou, ela suspirou. – Confio quando Remo diz que ela cheirava a alguma coisa cítrica. E no Sirius quando ele diz que definitivamente, andava como uma garota.

- Sinceramente, não quero saber como Black sabe que era uma garota.

- Rachel é quem vai se interessar em saber. – então ela piscou, como se tivesse percebido uma coisa. – Como você sabe que tipo de calçado eu costumo usar? – Severus ficou vermelho.

- Quer companhia até a sala de estudos? – ele mudou de assunto.

- Fugindo de responder, Snape? – Cassandra colocou as mãos na cintura. Exibia uma expressão de provocação, que faria até Eddie perder a paciência.

Ela sorriu inocentemente, quando lembrou-se de Beatrice. "A melhor coisa para deixar um sonserino de pernas bambas, é beija-lo sem que ele espere por isso." Resolveu testar a teoria dela

- Ou está com vontade de me beijar?

- Cavendish, eu não vou beijar você. – ele avisou-lhe, sentindo o coração disparar quando ela virou os olhos.

- Por que? – ela pediu inocente, como se o assunto em questão fosse o tempo.

- Porque você é louca.

- Isso não impediu você das outras vezes. – ela sussurrou, se aproximando.

- E por que eu faria isso dessa vez?

- Porque eu estou vendo no seu olhar que você quer fazer isso. – ela falou com simplicidade.

E existe uma enorme diferença entre querer e fazer. – Severus ficou a centímetros dos lábios dela. Dessa vez ele teria auto-controle, jurou a si mesmo. Não iria beija-la para ser rejeitado. Cassandra pareceu perceber isso, quando suspirou e deu um passo para trás.

Alem da altura você acha que pode me dizer no que mais ela é diferente?

Ela tem a pontaria razoável. – Cassandra remexeu a boca, como se procurasse decidir se áquila informação era importante. – e...

E? – Cassandra aproximou-se dele, a expressão decidida.

E... – ele engoliu em seco, quando percebeu que os olhos da grifinória estavam violetas.- O que você pensa que...

Cinqüenta pontos para a Sonserina se você adivinhar. – ela pegou o rosto dele, aproximando-se devagar. Dando tempo para que ele a rejeitasse, se quisesse.

Ele não quis. Ela iniciou o beijo cautelosa. Severus enlaçou-a pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo quando a sentiu aproximar-se do seu corpo. Havia uma doçura no beijo, que fez Severus recuar, levando Cassandra consigo. Em nenhum momento, ela fez algum movimento para separar-se

Quando a necessidade respirar se colocou entre eles, ainda assim Cassandra ficou apoiada nele.

Você não me respondeu. – ela falou num sussurro. – no que mais ela é diferente de mim? – beijou-o novamente, mas dessa vez, beijos pequenos, ainda mais doces que o primeiro.

Ela... parece uma vassoura. – Severus abriu minimamente os olhos, apenas para encontrar uma expressão sonhadora no rosto de Cassandra, que tinha os olhos fechados. Não resistiu e a beijou. Cada frase pronunciada a seguir, foi intercalada por beijos. – Ela tem um péssimo gosto para namorado, se está mesmo com o potter. Ela parece saber bem o que quer.

Tem certeza que não está falando de mim?

Severus riu. Será que aquela garota tinha noção do que tinha acabado de falar? Resolveu fazer uma brincadeira, testando até onde Cassandra estava prestando atenção no que acontecia.

Você beija muito melhor que ela.

Mal ele tinha dito essas palavras, Cassandra deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, afastando-se dele. Sem virar para trás, ela fez a curva, os passos duros ecoando, enquanto xingava.

Cafageste! Cachorro, sem vergonha...

Severus colocou a mão no rosto, uma expressão de pura surpresa dominando as feições masculinas.

Maluca! – ele ficou olhando o corredor vazio alguns minutos, a surpresa lhe paralisando. Suspirou, encarando o alto. Iria atrás dela, como um cachorrinho tentando limpar a sujeira que fizera ou deixava tudo estava, esquecia daquela garota... – Maluca! – repetiu.

Diego caminhava alerta. Andar pela Floresta Proibida, sozinho, a noite, não era uma coisa que ele gostasse de fazer. Mas que era necessária. Cass seria sua primeira opção, mas, irritada do jeito que estava iria xingar o trajeto inteiro, espantando a caça.

Se chamasse algum dos grifinórios, eles não chegariam no jardim, sem que Cassandra ficasse sabendo. E Cass saber, era meter no mesmo instante a loira no meio. E desde que Cassandra contara a Lílian a história de Maximus Ortega, a ruiva resolvera que ela era anja da guarda de Cass. E iria junto.

Snape era sua segunda opção, mas como ele tinha excelente memória, permanecer mais uma semana sem poder comer era uma coisa que Diego não queria de maneira alguma. Se sonhasse em chamar Alice, Frank o mandaria comer grama pela raiz em menos de cinco segundos. A mesma coisa acontecendo com Rachel. Se bem que quem daria cabo dele, seriam Eddie e Severus.

Eddie ele entendia o cuidado com a sonserina, agora Snape... Isso era uma coisa que ele ainda investigaria a fundo, descobriria e... um sorriso maldoso se formou nos lábios do cornival. Cassandra arrancaria a sua pele se sonhasse com o que ele pensava em fazer com o sonserino. Nenhuma das peças dos marotos seria tão humilhante.

Suspirou, quando encontrou um galho. Com cuidado, tocou no nó do salgueiro lutador. Em questão de minutos, examinava a casa dos gritos por dentro. Com exceção de algumas partes que estavam quebradas, dos moveis arrebentados, ele podia jurar que alguém podia habitar naquela casa. De tão limpa que estava. E cheirando a... Ele comecou a farejar o ar,como um cachorro, para ver se não estava enganado. Amora com limão.

Diego passou para o andar de cima, a varinha mais firme nas mãos. O mesmo asseio que estava na parte de baixo. Havia um criado mudo, em um dos quartos, intacto. Ele franziu a testa, se aproximando com cautela. Havia apenas um livro grosso, de capa de couro. As palavras "_Lilian __Potter__" _flutuavam no ar. Aquela era a senha para abri-lo.

Por um momento, Diego sentiu-se tentado a ler o diário de Tiago, só para irritar o colega mais tarde, com algumas frases do diário. Balançou a cabeça, afastando a idéia.

Escutou um barulho, como se alguém tivesse tropeçado no escuro. Caminhou devagar, apagando a luz da varinha quando chegou na escada. Coitada da criatura que estivesse ali. Dependendo de quem fosse, iria ter uma passagem lenta e dolorosa para o andar de baixo. Guardou a varinha no bolso de trás, segurando-se no corrimão. Pronto para pular, quando percebeu que um vulto embaixo de onde estava. Sem perda de tempo, pulou, acertando-o em cheio.

Diego não esperava praticamente voar até uma parede. Escutou um chiado, enquanto puxava a varinha, deixando-a cair quando percebeu quem estava a sua frente.

Pegue a varinha! – a mulher rugiu puxando a sua. – tem cheiro de magia pela casa!

Carmenzinha... não sei se você notou. Mas alguém que está na minha frente me atacou, me jogou na parede!

Se não puxar sua varinha, eu não vou me incomodar em lhe contar o que está acontecendo.

Diego puxou a varinha, sorrindo enquanto a mulher a sua frente foi espiar pela janela. Estatura mediana, cabelos tão negros que chegavam a ser azuis. Olhos negros, uma boca que não era fina, mas que não era grande também. Vestia uma calça de couro negro, um casaco que lhe chegava até os joelhos.

Por que essa cara de bobo?

É a minha. - Diego sorriu quando ela virou os olhos. Ela olhou sobre o ombro.

Onde está Cassandra?

Cass está no castelo, tentando... – ergueu-se de um pulo – como você a chamou?

Cassandra. Alias, esse não é o nome dela?

O que aconteceu? Minir matou Maximus?

A situação é bem mais seria do que você possa imaginar, niño.

Mais séria? A que nível?

Ao nível que há uma vampira, com sede de poder acumulado, e agora tem chances de saciar essa sede, na sua tataraneta.

Assim... estamos falando de quem, especificamente?

Senta, niño. – Carmem conjurou algumas velas. Diego sorriu. Ela podia ser uma vampira, mas não perdera o gosto pela luz. – está acontecendo alguma coisa estranha na escola?

Agora você está me preocupando. – Diego aproximou-se dela tirando o cabelo que caia no rosto, encarando-a fixamente. – que tipo de coisas, especificamente, você quer saber?

Coisas tipo... Cassandra estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. De uma fazer coisas que a outra nega_. E você reconhecer que a negativa é verdadeira._

Diego a segurou com firmeza pelos braços. Largou quando recebeu uma encarada digna de seu avô.

O que você sabe disso?

Você conhece a história de maximus e isabel, não conhece?

Conheço. E?

O que não sabíamos, é que a señora, tinha um amante.

Maximus era chifrudo? – Diego caiu na gargalhada.

Ria enquanto pode. – Carmem afastou-se. Foi um movimento tão gracioso, que Diego não lamentou o afastamento dela. Outra vez, ela foi espiar a janela. – Pelo que conseguimos apurar. Minir está envolvido. Ele foi quem deu o beijo.

Bartrum é...

Filho de Maximus. – Carmem o interrompeu. – quando estávamos em Albacete, Maximus examinou o corpo do inglês. Até mesmo eu vi a marca Ortega no corpo do niño.

Certo. E Isabel?

Acreditamos que Isabel possa querer poderes. Você sabe, que por ter sido mordida, ela apenas... – Carmem por um minuto parou. As palavras necessitavam serem ditas em inglês, para que Diego reconhecesse a seriedade da situação. – Apenas ganhou a vida eterna. Nenhum poder. Se Isabel conseguir sugar o sangue de sua descendente bruxa... ou seu descendente... – Carmem deixou as palavras fluturem. Diego sorriu, com a arrogância que as próximas palavras pronunciadas puderam lhe dar.

Nenhum dos dois vai ser atingido.

Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Fácil. O garoto ama um anjo temperamental. A garota está apaixonada por um imbecil. Nem mesmo se derem uma poção do amor, aqueles dois desistem de conquistar as pessoas por quem estão apaixonadas.

Tem certeza disso?

Absoluta. – Diego se aproximou, com um sorriso malicioso. – nesse aspecto, eles herdaram o lema Garcia, que diz, que...

Que o que?

Que o amor sempre vence. – murmurou, antes de beija-la. Carmem esqueceu a promessa que fizera a si mesma, de deixar aquele garoto, praticamente uma criança perante ela, beijá-la. Mas como fazer isso, se... perdeu o fio do raciocínio.

Não sei o que é mais nojento. Se é o Max e o Josh brincando de cachorro, comendo sorvete no chão ou ver vocês se beijando.

A voz feminina demorou alguns segundos para penetrar nas mentes deles. Quando se separaram, Diego e Carmem viram Cassandra e Tiago olhando-os. Embora a garota tivesse a expressão de nojo no seu rosto, seus olhos brilhavam divertidos. Tiago balançou a cabeça, um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Não provoca que...

O que? Diego Garcia vai ter medo do projeto de Comensal? – ela fez um som com os lábios, desdenhando.

Projeto de Comensal? – o cornival ergueu a sobrancelha, enquanto erguia levemente o rosto.

Ouriço... CORRE! – Cassandra se virou, empurrando Tiago.

Você não é a Cass! – Diego correu atrás dela. Como ela estava de cabelos soltos, ele conseguiu pegar uma ponta dos cabelos. Parou bruscamente, fazendo que a garota soltasse um grito, quando sentiu o puxão. – vai me... – ele calou-se com o brilho feroz que viu nos olhos, antes de um punho fechado vir na sua direcao. Ela o acertou na bochecha direita. Não era muito forte, mas o suficiente para que ele a soltasse.

Ela se virou, disposta a continuar correndo, mas parou, quando viu que a mulher que estava nos braços de Diego, segurava um braço de Potter, apontando a varinha para o pescoço do grifinório.

Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa, mocinha.

Isso depende, Carmem. Vai soltar Harry ou prefere que eu arranje um jeito de enfiar uma estaca no seu peito? – a garota falou friamente.

Ela não é Cassandra, mas também é humana. – Carmem informou a Diego, que massageava o rosto onde levara o soco.

Isso é questionável, segundo algumas criaturas que estão na Grifinória. – ela falou, secamente. – Acho que pedi para soltar Harry. – ela lembrou.

Carmem olhou para Diego, que assentiu. Ela soltou o garoto, que aproximou-se da garota. Ela virou-se para encarar Diego.

Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a acomodar visitas?

Ensinou, mas você me bateu! – Diego olhava atentamente para o rosto dela.- Alias, bate como uma menina.

Você me puxou o cabelo primeiro. – ela rebateu no mesmo instante. – E eu sou uma menina.

Vocês brigam sempre assim? – Harry parecia surpreso.

Desde que eu me entendo por gente. – ela o olhou para responder. Diego deu uma risadinha.

Então faz uns dois ou três minutos.

E ele é sempre idiota desse jeito. – ela retrucou sem alterar a voz ou a expressão do rosto.

Diego fingiu estar ferido.

Eu devo ser um péssimo padrinho, para você me tratar desse jeito.

Você não é meu padrinho. – ela retrucou. Diego colocou a mão no coração.

Graças a Merlin. Não me entenda mal- ele falou depressa, vendo a expressão dela se acentuar. – mas eu ser padrinho, e chamar uma coisinha tão fofa quanto você de projeto de comensal...

Coisinha tão fofa? Agora sim é que vou vomitar. – ela fungou, abrindo um leve sorriso em seguida. – agora vai nos manter aqui como duas estatuas ou podemos nos sentar?

Podem se sentar, é claro. – Diego abriu caminho. A menina caminhou dura, até puxar um banquinho e conserta-lo, antes de se sentar. Diego examinou o garoto que ela chamara de Harry. Ele tinha um raio no meio da testa, e olhos muito verdes. – agora, alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Os dois se olharam. A menina bufou, antes de começar a falar, encarando Diego.

Quatro dias atrás, alguém muito esperto, ficou em detenção, com o Snape.

O Snape é professor de poções de vocês? – Ante o assentimento dos dois, ele arregalou os olhos. – o professor Dumbledore não tem pena dos grifinórios? Ele ficou doido?

Que eu saiba, o diretor não é uma galinha para ter pena. – a menina falou secamente.

E é perfeitamente são. – Harry completou. - Se fosse esperta, Vick não tinha ficado em detenção. – Harry recebeu um olhar assassino. Deu uma pequena risada, balançando os ombros. – Mas você tem que admitir que não ficou zangada, quando...

Potter, você perdeu uma excelente oportunidade para ficar calado. – ela o interrompeu.

Como Max e Josh dizem, você fica linda quando está zangada. – ele riu com o outro olhar zangado que ela lhe lançou.

Qual foi a piada que eu perdi? – diego pediu, virando-se de um para outro.

O professor Snape – a menina continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida, virando-se de costas para Harry. – como detenção me deixou fazendo uma poção. Só que... hum...

Ela é péssima em poções.

Conhecimento não é genético. – empinou o nariz. – Se fosse, você seria melhor que a Granger, em muitas coisas.

Que poção que era? – Diego obrigou-se a engolir a risada. A menina resmungou algo que ele não entendeu.

Poção do sono. – Harry respondeu.

Diego apenas não caiu na gargalhada, pois a menina estava com uma expressão de desconsolo que lhe tocou fundo.

Bom, embora até primeiranistas consigam fazer... Você deve ser boa em alguma coisa.

Junto com a Granger, sou a melhor em Feitiços e Transfiguração. – ela o encarou de canto de olho.

As mesmas matérias da Cass. Pegou a detenção, estava cumprindo ela e...? aconteceu o que?

Depois que coloquei a raiz de ambroseia...

Do que?

Sei lá. Só sei que era o ultimo ingrediente. – ela exasperou-se. – os gêmeos na maior boa vontade arrumaram os ingredientes na bancada, e me explicaram a ordem. Quando saíram, estavam com pressa para ir aprontar alguma com o Galileu e o Danvers.

Gêmeos? Os tais de Max e Josh?- Diego esforçou-se para entender.

Exatamente. – ela deu um sorriso malicioso. – Embora os filhos do professor Snape estejam apenas no quarto ano, eles conseguem fazer com facilidade poções que os do sétimo ainda tem medo em pensar em executar.

Filhos do Snape. – Diego se arrepiou. – E vocês são amigos?

Mais que amigos. Eu os considero como irmãos caçulas. – ela deu uma risadinha.- E os trato dessa maneira.

Ou seja, a tentativas de assassinato frustradas. – Harry também soltou uma risadinha.

Se você tivesse pestes como aqueles dois sempre no seu pé, você faria o mesmo. – ela soltou um muxoxo.

Parem o mundo que eu quero descer! – Diego pos as mãos na cabeça. – só por curiosidade, Max e Josh são sonserinos, não são?

Mais fácil o professor Snape torcer pelos Tornados! – a menina pareceu indignada. – Eles são grifinórios, assim como nós!

Ta bom. – ele encarou o garoto. – Sabe, teus olhos são igualzinhos ao da Liloca, sabia?

Harry sorriu, meio encabulado.

Ela é minha mãe. – Diego deu um pulo.

Cem pontos para a Cornival e para a Grifinória!

Niño! _Você não está __esquecendo de__ nada? – _carmem havia se postado atrás de Diego com a varinha empunhada. Quando ele a encarou, ela completou. – _conferir as identidades deles._

Mas não precisa! Olha, ele é Harry, filho do Tiago e da lílian, ela é filha da Cass e do... – ele se virou para ela. – como você disse que era o nome do seu pai?

Eu não disse. E essa morcega velha tem razão. – ela se pos de pé. – precisa conferir se somos quem você acha que somos.

Mas eu sei quem eu sou, não preciso de ninguém...

Potter, deviam te ensinar que o silencio vale ouro. – virou-se para Diego. – Legimencia é o que HEctor está ensinando a vocês, não é?

Vick, você realmente quer...

Potter, não se preocupe. Eu consigo bloquear lembranças insuportáveis, tais como você tomando banho depois do jogo de quadribol. – ela engoliu em seco, quando Diego se ergueu, com a expressão decidida. – Depois, vai doer menos que cair trinta metros da torre de Astronomia.

Com certeza, gatinha. – Diego apontou a varinha. Lançou o feitiço, mergulhando nos olhos negros dela. Foi incrível a facilidade que Diego conseguiu entrar, em especial por que ela não resistia.

Ele pode ver Cassandra, alguns anos mais velha, com uma versão de si própria, menor, de cabelos negros, sentada no balcão. Cass sorria, enquanto terminava de amarrar um pano na perna da menina.

_E daí? – a menina pediu seria._

_Bem... Eu dei __um tapa__em Diego. A__chinezinha__ era a minha boneca mais bonita._

_É feio brigar. – a menina não sorria quando falou para a mãe. – E só por causa de uma boneca._

_Cassandra se abaixou, encarando-a, fixamente._

_Você gosta de abraçar as suas bonecas, não é, Victoria? – ante o assentimento da menina, ela prosseguiu. – A __chinezinha__ era a boneca que a mamãe tinha ganhado da vovó __Polly__. E o tio Diego fez uma coisa muito feia, quando quebrou e mentiu para a mamãe, para a tia Samantha..._

_Mentir é mais feio. – a menina concluiu._

_Mais ou menos. – ante o olhar inquisitivo da menina, ela suspirou. – As duas coisas são feias._

_Eu não menti, quando disse que a namorada do tio Diego era chata. – Cassandra suspirou novamente, como se tentasse contornar a situação, sem cair em contradição._

_Não, mas o tio Diego também acha o seu papai um chato._

_Papai não é chato! Papai é sério!_

_E a namorada do tio Diego também. – ela __sorriu,__ como se soubesse que a menina iria pensar naquilo. – Viu como a mamãe já terminou de fazer __o__ curativo?_

_Obrigada mamãe. – A menina a __abraçou.__- a senhora tem o abraço gostoso. Como o papai._

_Então por que você não __vai lá no__ porão dar um abraço no papai? Aposto que ele vai abrir um sorriso daqui – __encostou numa__ orelha e depois noutra – até aqui._

_A menina assentiu, antes de pular no chão, correndo até uma porta. _

Antes de abri-la, porem, a adolescente fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. Ela sentou-se no banquinho.

Acho que você já viu mais até que eu gostaria. – ela parecia incomodada.

Como ela descobriu que fui eu que quebrou a boneca?

Victoria deu de ombros.

Nunca me interessei em descobrir. – Diego olhou para Harry. O garoto parecia cansado.

Bem, agora, temos um problema para resolver. Como mandar vocês de volta para o futuro.

Os dois se olharam e caíram na gargalhada.

Não sei qual a graça.

Parece nome de filme para a sessão da tarde. – Victoria falou, um meio sorriso na face. – Se bem que estou mesmo preocupada é com o que a mamãe vai fazer comigo, se voltarmos.

Provavelmente ela vai lhe dar aquela surra que está lhe prometendo desde que você tem 11 anos. – Harry sorriu com o olhar enfezado que ela lhe lançou. – eu não tenho culpa se o Beco Diagonal inteiro ouviu ela te xingando, tenho?

Mamãe não me xingou, me chamou a atenção. – ela franziu a testa. – E depois é mais fácil papai morrer, ressuscitar, nos matar e morrer de novo, que mamãe usar um cinto em mim.

Se você tem certeza... – Harry deu de ombros. – Eu só sei que não quero estar na pele dos gêmeos quando o professor Snape descobrir o que eles aprontaram conosco.

E eu ainda não consegui fazer uma conexão entre os filhos do Snape e vocês, sinceramente! – Diego reclamou. Victoria o encarou, um sorriso de escárnio em seus lábios. – Alias, eu nem sei como o imbecil do Snape deixa os filhos dele ficar perto da filha da Cass!

Jura que não percebeu? – Harry tinha um sorriso largo no rosto.

Diego levantou-se, a expressão contraída de zanga.

Não percebi o que?

O professor Snape não é um imbecil! – Victoria estava de pé, a raiva mal contida.

Qual o seu nome menina? – Carmem interferiu novamente. Victoria a olhou, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Encarou Diego nos olhos. O cornival arrepiou-se com o brilho nos olhos negros.

Victoria Cavendish Snape. – Diego caiu sentado, encarando a garota.

Notas das autoras:

Meliodora: Esperamos ter feito a sua felicidade de hoje. hihihi

Lele: Exatamente, se passando, não tinha ninguém... achamos...

Bruxonilda: tsc, tsc... isso acontece, não se preocupe, mas que bom que agora você leu, (achamos)... Bom, em todo caso, espero que conheça a regra principal: sem comentários, sem capitulo...


	40. uma mae e uma irma ultrajadas

Cassandra entrou bufando, na sala onde o grupo se reunia. Com exceção de Diego e de Snape todos estavam ali. Cassandra andava ao redor da mesa, bufando, enquanto a ladainha se repetia em seus lábios.

Cafajeste, imbecil...

Quem?

Pedro teve o azar de fazer em voz alta a pergunta que todos se faziam, pelo visível descontrole de Cassandra.

Ninguém que mereça ser lembrado! – Cassandra lançou um olhar que fez o garoto gordinho se encolher. – Filho de uma – Cassandra apertou lábios. – cobra peçonhenta... – xingou em espanhol, enquanto dava mais uma volta.

Se for quem eu estou pensando... pode ter certeza disso. – Rachel falou, rindo, quando Cassandra a encarou como não tivesse percebido antes ali.

Rachel! – a grifinoria olhou para a sonserina como se tivesse descoberto algo importante. – você está aqui!

Queria que eu estivesse onde?

Vem comigo! – Sem dar chance para que Rachel protestasse, Cassandra a arrastou para fora.

Esta pensando em fazer o que comigo, Ca...

Se quiser seu irmão vivo, sugiro que venha comigo.- Cassandra murmurou em espanhol. – Preciso desabafar com alguém e se você não quiser que o seu segredinho seja revelado...

Acha que me chantageando você vai conseguir algo? – Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha, ate perceber o ar de desamparo no rosto da loira. – Eu vou me arrepender disso, não vou? – Cassandra deu de ombros. Rachel suspirou. – Vamos lá.

Entraram em uma sala de aula, que naquela hora estava vazia. Rapidamente, Cassandra falou em espanhol, contando o que acontecera resumidamente. Quando terminou, estava sentada, os olhos vagando pela sala. Rachel olhou para a grifinória, nao acreditando nos seus ouvidos. em seguida, fez a unica coisa possivel naquela situação. Riu.

RACHEL! - Cassandra fez um muxoxo. - Se fosse apenas para rir da situaçao, eu fazia isso sozinha!

Você beijou o meu irmão?

Sim!

Ele devolveu o beijo?

Sim.

Ele disse...

Sim.

Cavendish você é louca?

Sim. - quando percebeu o que falara, Cassandra gritou. - RACHEL!

Eu só queria conferir. - A sonserina começou a rir. Cassandra lhe mostrou a língua. – o que você pensa em fazer?

Eu não sei. – Cassandra fitou o teto. – estou dividida em duas opções. Ir atrás de Severus e terminar de arrebentar a cara dele ou ir atrás dele e pedir desculpas.

Você não tem amor próprio para querer ir atrás do meu irmão? – Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha. Um sorriso sugestivo estava nos lábios da sonserina.

O que você sugere fazer? – os olhos brilhando. Se Diego estivesse ali, mandaria Rachel ficar quieta.

Uma coisa que vai deixá-lo louco de raiva. – as duas se encararam e caíram na risada.

Severus engoliu em seco. Ele devia estar louco, merecendo ser internado na ala de danos irreparáveis de magia do ST Mungus.

Suspirou, erguendo o olhar para o alto. Iria tentar uma única vez, jurou a si mesmo. Se aquela grifinoria maluca o recusasse. Ele não iria atrás dela outra vez. Bateu a porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

Nós somos amigas dela! E ela preferiu quem para conversar? COM A GLENN!

Angélica bufava indignada. Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não iria questionar nada, mas quando Alice concordou, ficou curioso.

Onde está Rachel?

Snape, o que é isso na sua cara? – Frank engoliu em seco com o olhar penetrante que o sonserino lhe deu.

Montgomery, você não me respondeu. – ignorou as risadinhas de Potter e Black.

Bem... Esta com Cassandra. – Eddie fingiu não perceber a marca de mão no rosto do outro sonserino.

Com...? – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Não me pergunte fazendo o que. – Eddie deu de ombros.

Eu não iria perguntar.

A porta foi escancarada com violência.

Atenção, atenção! Liloca, Tiago, Severus Snape e Cassinha! Precisamos ter um passeio romântico ao luar agora mesmo!

A única coisa romântica que vou fazer com você, é te jogar para a lula gigante! – Lílian retrucou, fazendo Diego revirar os olhos.

Liloca, isso você sempre diz para o Tiago. Comigo seja original, por favor! Snape, o que é isso na sua cara? Quis beijar uma garota a força ou falou merda depois que a beijou?

Severus lhe deu o pior olhar que podia.

Não é da sua conta.

Falou merda. – Diego concluiu, balançando a cabeça. – Snape, aprenda uma coisa com o Dieguinho aqui. Depois que beijar uma garota, não fale nada. Só a encare. Geralmente você ganha um beijo melhor, se ela...

O pior é que ele está certo. – Frank lançou um olhar a Alice, que a deixou vermelha.

FRANK! – o grito de Alice distraiu a todos. O grifinorio apenas sorriu, quando a namorada lhe jogou um livro, errando-o.

Eu sempre estou certo! – Diego deu de ombros. – E então pessoal? Quem vai ir dar o passeio comigo?

Diego vamos combinar uma coisa... Eu não gosto de homem, entendeu?

E se gostasse, comigo é que não ia sair! Vamos lá, Potter, seja aventureiro! Lilica do coração?

Nem que a vaca tussa!

Snape? – Diego juntou as mãos, como se rezasse.

Pela primeira vez, faço das palavras do Potter as minhas.

Cassinha? – Diego olhou em volta, até que se bateu na testa. – Detenção com a Minervinha.

Ela já saiu. Veio aqui, pegou a Glenn pelo braço e saiu arrastando aquela garota. – Beatrice parecia ofendida ao contar.

É mesmo? – Diego riu e se virou para sair, quando Cassandra abriu a porta. Rachel e ela estavam rindo.

Bom, você não pode esquecer também de... – Rachel apertou os lábios, quando viu o irmão.

Rachel minha memória é perfeita!

Você já disse isso umas quantas vezes!

Garota, não me estressa! – Cassandra reclamou. Quando olhou para Diego riu com a cara de surpresa dele. – Que foi?

Vocês resolveram ser amigas?

Não! – falaram juntas, antes de começarem a rir.

Snape, que aconteceu com a sua cara? Quis beijar alguma garota a força ou falou alguma coisa relacionada a excremento depois que beijou uma garota? – Cassandra pediu com a expressão mais inocente que conseguiu. Quando Diego viu aquela expressão, começou a tossir, para sufocar o riso.

Acredito, Cavendish que isso não seja da sua conta.

E não é que você tem razão? – Ela fez uma leve reverencia com a cabeça. – mas em todo caso, fala com o Diego. Ele tem mais experiência nesse tipo de assunto que roupa de baixo.

Ei, só porque os gêmeos encheram de pó de mico as minhas cuecas, tendo o cuidado especial de contar elas, isso não quer dizer... – Cassandra se virou, sem se incomodar em responder. – quer fazer um passeio romântico comigo?

A única coisa romântica que vou fazer com você é acertar um livro do tamanho de um tijolo! – Cassandra deu dois passos antes de se virar novamente e com a varinha convocar o livro. Fez um aceno saindo pela porta.

Querem saber de uma coisa? Amanha vocês vão vir atrás de mim para saber o que eu quero mostrar e podem ter certeza que não vou mostrar nadica!

Diego, talvez alguém te levasse a serio, se você não estivesse todo borrado de batom. – Rachel explicou como se falasse a uma criança.

Borrado de batom e a Cass nem percebeu? Negocio ta feio então... – Diego coçou a bochecha, enquanto olhava distraído as costas de Rachel. – Rachel, sem te ofender... Mas posso olhar mais de perto a tua... bem, o teu traseiro parece ser idêntico ao de uma menina que eu acabei de conhecer!

Garcia... – Severus intrometeu-se no meio deles, os olhos furiosos. – se quiser morrer pode olhar mais de perto!

Se você for o irmão da Rachel eu até deixo você me dar um soco, mas não muito forte, que é para mim não me apaixonar...

Quieto Potter! – Victoria lançou um olhar zangado a ele.

Mas que você sabe que eu tenho razão, você sabe! – Harry cruzou os braços.

Eu sei que meus irmãos a uma hora dessas devem estar pendurados pelos pés, a carne viva de tanto levar chibatadas e o pior de tudo, papai deve estar tatuando o brasão da Sonserina no peito daqueles malucos.

Isso que você considera castigo? – Harry virou os olhos. – E por que não quis continuar na casa dos gritos?

Ficar ao lado de uma vampira zangada por termos interrompido aquela cena obscena?

Harry riu.

Se você considera um beijo daqueles obsceno, o que consideraria se eu...

Sabe qual foi o livro que papai comprou, quando descobriu que tinha uma filha?

Não, mas com certeza você vai me dizer.

Como torturar sem deixar rastros. – Victoria engoliu um sorriso, vendo que Harry empalidecia e se distanciava três passos dela.

Você está brincando, não está?

E se eu não estiver?

Bom... – Harry pigarreou. – Acho que vou ter que roubar a filha dele e – voltou a se aproximar – não deixar que os netos se aproximem até que...

Potter... Você realmente acha que meu pai é capaz de fazer alguma coisa contra os netos dele? Francamente! – ela sentou-se na cadeira. Quando Harry deu um passo, ela completou. – mas não garanto nada quanto ao pai dos netos dele.

Harry parou novamente, encarando a garota com os olhos bem abertos.

No dia seguinte, depois do café, Diego saiu disfarcadamente. Quando encontrou Victoria e Harry perto da entrada da grifinoria, chamou-lhes atenção por terem saído a noite da casa dos gritos. Carmem fora até ele e lhe contara. Victoria parecia olhar para um nabo, enquanto ele falava.

Então vocês entenderam, não é?

Sim, Diego. – Victoria revirou os olhos. – você vai nos dar a senha da entrada da grifinória, para tomarmos um banho...

Cada um em um banheiro! – Diego frisou. Harry virou os olhos.

Senhor Garcia, eu ainda não estou louco de achar que o prof. Snape não vai me matar se sonhar que Victoria e eu tomamos banho juntos.

Matar é bondade. Papai primeiro arrancaria os seus...

Ei, mocinha, você é filha da Cass por acaso?

Olhos, Diego. Que mente pervertida. – Victoria empinou o nariz.

Sabe, se me chamasse de tio Diego eu não ficaria bravo.

Que eu saiba, meus tios são o Tom, o Zack e o Miles. Como você não é nenhum deles, pode rodar o cachimbo e aprender a grasnar em chinês.

Olha ai a má educação do zack!

Victoria o olhou, mostrando a língua, em seguida empinou o nariz.

A Cass vai ter bastante trabalho com você.

Harry começou a rir.

Se falar sobre o Beco diagonal outra vez, vai apanhar. – ela o avisou, quando percebeu que ele abria a boca. Harry balançou a cabeça.

Certo, garotos. Agora o negocio é o seguinte: depois que tomarem banho...

Vamos nos secar. E vestir, obvio.

Faz calar a boca, por favor. – Diego mandou.

Como?

Seu pai não te deu aquele livro "Como calar a boca de uma bruxa irritada?" Te juro que é o melhor manual que pode existir no mundo.

Esse livro existe? – Harry pediu, mas ao ver o brilho de troça nos olhos de Diego, balançou a cabeça. – Esquece.

Você é bem diferente do Tiago, para cair numa coisa boba dessas. – Diego comentou casualmente, os olhos fixos na cicatriz do moreno.

Idiotice não é um traço genético. – Victoria intrometeu-se. O ar fúria de Snape estava ali. Em todos os momentos que Diego encarara Harry, como se fosse ler a mente dele, Victoria praticamente pulava na frente dele, desviando a atenção para si.

Calma, mocinha. Só acho que...

Diego, a senha por favor. – Victoria o encarou. Havia um pedido mudo nos olhos dela, que fez Diego suspirar. O trio encontrava-se no corredor que levava ao retrato da mulher gorda.

Chocolate derretido.

Muito obrigada. – Victoria inclinou a cabeça. Quando ela ergueu a cabeça, Diego notou que havia certa piedade ali. – Você não tem aula de Adivinhação agora? – Victoria pediu suavemente. Diego ergueu as sobrancelhas e como se tivessem combinado, os dois falaram juntos:

Para se dar bem em adivinhação, é só ter uma boa imaginação!

Depois que o casal entrou no salão comunal, Diego ficou encarando o retrato da mulher gorda por certo tempo.

Em um momento que Victoria se distraíra, mais preocupada em alfinetar Carmem, como a mãe fazia, Diego capturara uma leve lembrança de Harry. Ele estava encarando Victoria, que estava conversando em voz baixa com Severus, ambos ofegantes, os olhos chispando. A eletricidade no ar parecia levantar os cabelos de quem estava por perto

Entre Victoria e Harry, parecia haver laços de amizade, companheirismo e uma boa dose de paixão. Ele podia até visualizar Snape e Potter brigando por conta dos netos, se os filhotes continuassem juntos.

E Diego chegou a uma conclusão. O futuro iria ser muito divertido.

No salão comunal, Harry finalmente explodiu:

Victoria, você tem que parar de agir como se fosse a irmã mais velha de todo mundo.

E você precisa melhorar em Oclumencia! Deus, Potter, se Diego visse...

E ele visse em você?

Potter, raciocina. – Victoria falou friamente, arrastando a voz. – um: aprendi oclumencia quando tinha cinco anos. Ou você acha que é fácil esconder alguma traquinagem da minha mãe? Dois: Diego vendo algum dos... Hum... Fatos que aconteceram com seus pais... Ou a morte de Cedrico... Ou uma das suas detenções com a amada Umbridge... Você não acha que ele obrigaria você a falar tudo o que pode acontecer?

Como assim o que PODE acontecer? Tudo aquilo aconteceu!

Não necessariamente. – Victoria ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Não necessariamente! Vicky, raciocina você! SE NASCEMOS foi porque...

Eles fizeram um tipo de escolha. Agora se abrirmos a boca, se contarmos sobre a traição do rato... Você não acha que eles vão fazer outro tipo de escolha? E o que isso pode nos levar? Seu padrinho pode ser morto, nesse tempo, AGORA, seu pai pode ser preso por ser um animago ilegal, papai pode não se tornar um... – Victoria balançou a cabeça. – todos podem acabar mortos e nós podemos não nascer. Podemos não existir. Se isso acontecer, se o Lorde não tiver nenhum adversário...

Se você acha que Voldemort não vai achar nenhum adver...

Eu acho que estamos discutindo o mesmo assunto pela milésima vez. Se você quer sair daqui e for direto ao prof. Dumbledore, esteja a vontade. Eu já fiz a minha escolha, Potter. – os olhos negros brilhavam de determinação.

Voldemort não é?

Victoria suspirou olhando para o teto.

A gangue Snape, Potter, não aceita ordens de babacas, metidos a Hitler. E depois... Se você quer ficar ai, azar o seu. Eu possuo hábitos de higiene! – Victoria passou reto a ele. Harry ergueu a cabeça para o teto. Bufando, sentou-se. Quando a morena voltou, alguns minutos depois, Harry ergueu-se, pronto para continuar a discussão.

Realmente acha que não podemos alerta-los?

Acho que você está fedendo e que eu não vou brigar por esse assunto novamente!

Ela colocou os dedos indicadores nos ouvidos e sentou-se no sofá, fazendo uma cara de alheia mento que Harry revirou os olhos. Harry subiu, não sem lançar um olhar meio irritado para ela. Victoria Snape agia como se fosse uma criança birrenta.

Quando percebeu que Harry tinha subido, relaxou. Estava assustada, mais que admitiria. Não tanto pelo fato da confusão instalada no castelo, mas mais pela tensão acumulada nos últimos meses. Nom´s, seus pais correndo mais perigo a cada dia, a pressão de Severus para que ela fingisse concordar com... Balançou a cabeça, quando percebeu que lagrimas estavam se formando. Iria chorar apenas quando encontrasse a sua mãe, mas a mãe que ela conhecia, que era falante, não conseguia deixar de tentar mandar em todos...

E que bastava olhar para Severus Snape para ficar corada como uma adolescente apaixonada, abrindo um sorriso tímido...

Quando a porta se abriu, revelando uma adolescente ruiva, Victoria ficou com as costas retas. Iria precisar de todo o seu esforço para que a mãe de Harry não percebesse que não era Cassandra.

Graças a Deus, você está aí! – Lílian falou, sem preocupação. – Achei que estivesse fazendo alguma coisa para ganhar uma detenção.

Quer dizer que matar aula não dá detenção? – Victoria brincou. Levantara-se para observar melhor a mãe de Harry.

Quis dizer mais detenção do que você vai levar por não estar na aula.

Então somos duas.

Não, porque eu tive um problema e... – parou estreitando os olhos. – Esse sorriso é por conta do que?

Que sorriso? – Victoria sentiu que o sorriso que estava exibindo se alargava. Os mesmo olhos de Harry... E um pouco da confusão que o grifinorio exibia constantemente. – não estou so...

Está sim senhora! Você está pensando em fazer o que?

Tipo? Pegar as roupa...

AHA! Eu não disse? Você está pensando em aprontar alguma coisa, Cassandra Catherine Cavendish. E já te aviso que não pode.

Você nem sabe o que estou pensando!

Talvez sim, talvez não. Tem a ver com a conversa que estava tendo com a Trice?

Não sei do que está falando. – falou sincera.

Não sabe? Está certo. Então vou refrescar a sua memória. Você estava conversando a dois dias atrás com a Trice...

Não é isso que amigas fazem? – Victoria a interrompeu.

Sobre usar a capa do Tiago, que a senhorita já deveria ter devolvido, pra ir olhar o Snape tomar banho!

Como? – Victoria piscou, como se não tivesse entendido.

Como você mesma diz, virou parente da Rachel, por acaso?

Só porque as vezes ela age como uma burra cega, não quer dizer que ela seja totalmente assim. – Victoria defendeu Rachel fazendo Lílian arregalar os olhos. – E depois, fique sabendo que eu já tomei banho com Severus Snape e pelo que lembro...

Você o que? – o grito da ruiva fez Victoria fechar os olhos por um momento.

Isso que você escutou. Algum problema? – Victoria sorriu maliciosamente. - E estou planejando subir para tomar um com o Potter. Não é...

Lilian pareceu levar um murro no estomago. Pálida, encarava Victoria como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

O que está acontecendo aqui? – Harry reapareceu. Ele estava nu da cintura para cima com a varinha na mão.e

Potter, vai se vestir! – Lílian mandou.

Potter, fica ai! – Victoria virou-se para ele. – Acabou de me dar uma excelente idéia! – virou-se novamente para Lílian. – Que tal fazermos uma aposta?

Aposta?

Exatamente. Sabe, é aquilo que duas pessoas fazem, quando uma duvi...

Eu sei o que é uma aposta!

Ótimo. É o seguinte: se você abraçar por cinco minutos o potter e não confessar que é louca por ele...

Eu não sou louca pelo potter!

Mentir é feio. – Victoria falou inocente.

Abraco ele, se depois disso, você desistir de uma vez por todas, de tentar fazer que eu me aproxime desse idiota. Entendeu?

Juro solenemente não erguer um dedo para aproximar vocês. – Victoria falou seriamente.

Excelente! – Lílian jogou uma mecha do cabelo para trás. – Agora potter...

Abrace a ruiva. – victoria falou, suavemente. Harry pareceu não entender o que se passava, enquanto uma ruiva muito vermelha se aproximava dele.

Potter, se me agarrar...

Eu só... – Harry engoliu em seco. – só vou abraça-la.

Isso mesmo. Então, qualquer ato libidinoso que surgir, vai ser por sua conta, lílian. – Victoria sorriu para Harry. Quando a ruiva passou os braços pela cintura do filho, em um gesto natural ele a abraçou nos ombros. Encostou o queixo no topo da sua cabeça. Por um momento, Harry sentiu-se tentado a contar, apenas para poder sentir aquele abraço mais vezes. Então quando olhou Victoria, percebeu que ela tinha razão.

O futuro somos nós quem tem que fazer. Eles são o passado. – afastou a mãe delicadamente, encarando os olhos verdes, que pareciam surpresos.

O que você estava ruminando ai Potter?

Você vai ser uma mãe excelente. – Beijou-a no rosto. – E vou adorar o seu jeito de cantar a noite. E também... – Deu um sorriso, que fez Victoria estreitar os olhos. – Você vai fazer um cara de sorte muito feliz.

Potter do que você está falando? – Lílian ficou confusa. Harry a beijou na mão.

Nada que você não vá saber. – encarou Victoria, que tinha os olhos estreitados ainda. – O que foi?

Se não se vestir agora mesmo, eu vou te beijar na frente do meu pai.

Eu não entendi por que você está emburrada ainda. – Harry havia se vestido, e estavam indo em direção a sala de estudos.

Homens! – Victoria falou com desdém. – fazem as coisas e não entendem!

O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não falei nada do que vai acontecer! – Harry parou e a segurou pelo braço. – Bom, eu falei que ela iria ser uma mãe maravilhosa mas... o que foi que eu fiz para você me tratar pior que o seu pai, quando a Grifinória ganha?

Você sorriu para ela.

Queria que eu fizesse uma carranca Snape? Vicky eu não...

Eu sei que é bobagem! – ela o interrompeu. – Mas você sorriu pra ela de um jeito... – ela balançou a cabeça. – como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

E? – Harry perguntou confuso.

Você nunca olhou desse jeito para mim.

E daí? – Harry deu ombros. Victoria bufou e estava se afastando quando Harry a pegou novamente pelo braço. – Eu não quero uma santa para fazer ser devoto Victoria. Eu nunca vou amar alguém como eu amo a minha mãe, mas... Eu amo você com força suficiente para tentar criar uma familia... E por mais que você tenha esse humor negro... – riu quando ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu amo você, e tenho certeza que até o seu pai vai concordar com isso.

Victoria o encarou seriamente, até cair na gargalhada.

Aprendo a cozinhar antes disso! – Victoria arrumou o cabelo. – E convenhamos que sou uma mestra de poções, perto do que sei fazer na cozinha.

Quer dizer que só esta namorando comigo porque sei cozinhar?

Obvio, Potter. Sou uma garota prática, lembra-se? – ela sorriu para ele.

Tão pratica, que esta me atazanando por best... – harry se interrompeu, quando percebeu o olhar se estreitando. Deu um passo a frente, a beijando. Victoria ficou paralisada por um momento, antes de retribuir o beijo.

Sua vagabunda, mentirosa, cretina, filha da...

Minha mãe! – Victoria virou-se perante os insultos de Rachel, que avançava com os punhos cerrados. – Sugiro que...

CALA A BOCA! – Rachel gritou

Rachel, você esta tirando conclusões precipitadas. – Victoria tentou apazigua-la.

Precipitadas? Como você é cínica, Cavendish. Você acha que vai precisar fazer o que para o meu irmão gostar de você, depois que eu contar para ele o que vi?

Só nascer. – Victoria não resistiu a provocação. O sorriso que Severus dava quando queria provocar a irmã estava no rosto de Vick.

Sua... – Rachel pareceu a ponto de bater em Victoria, antes de dar meia volta e sair dali. A grifinoria deu de ombros antes de se virar para Harry.

Agora eu consigo entender um pouco porque mamãe chama tanto a tia Rachel de cega. Se não conseguiu perceber a diferença entre nós...

Vick, eu não quero ser desmancha prazeres, mas você não percebeu?

O que?

A sua tia. Saindo. Daqui.

Isso, Potter eu percebi.

Victoria Cavendish Snape... – Harry murmurou. – Ela. Vai. Contar. Ao seu pai!

E daí? Ele ainda não é meu pai, sabia?

Victoria, se a sua tia falar para o seu pai, que a sua mãe estava beijando o meu pai... o que isso significa?

Que é compravadamente irmão da minha tia se acreditar, que a minha mãe seja capaz de...

O que quer dizer com isso?

Que... AI!

Victoria ficou paralisada, os olhos arregalados.

Tia Rachel estava furiosa... E se encontrar papai antes que nós... é capaz dele realmente acreditar nessa besteira.

Agora você entendeu, né?

A culpa é sua. – Victoria deu dois passos.

Minha?

Quem mandou me beijar? – o maldito olhar Snape estava no rosto dela. – Se quiser fique ai. Eu vou tentar salvar o casamento dos meus pais.

Severus resolveu deixar um artigo de poções na sala de estudos, para aprecia-lo com mais calma depois. Quase caiu para trás, quando percebeu que Cassandra estava lá, lendo alguma coisa para Black que não conseguia parar de rir.

Não quero atrapalhar. – falou rudemente.

Não atrapalha. – Cassandra olhou-o inocente. – você não tem aula com a professora minerva agora, Snape?

A professora Minerva não gosta que faltem na aula dela. – Sirius estendeu a máo para Cassandra que entregou-lhe o pergaminho.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Planos para tentar unir Tiago e Lilian. Se tiver alguma idéia, é bem vindo.

Temos que pedir ajuda ao Ran... – Sirius levou um chute por debaixo da mesa. – Ao Snape?

Já tentamos de tudo. So faltou poção do amor. – Cassandra coçou a testa. Ao perceber que Snape a olhava, sorriu para ele. – Snape, juro solenemente que não vou lhe pedir uma poção do amor para Lilian.

Eles se encararam, a tensão tão grande que fez Sirius levantar a cabeça.

Perdi alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, recebendo uma carranca de Cassandra.

Como você pode ter perdido algo que nunca teve?

Não entendi.

Cavendish esta falando do seu juízo, sua criatura burra.

Na verdade eu pensei em uma outra coisa, mas mesmo se eu dissesse, Sirius não iria entender. – Cassandra lançou um olhar, que prometia uma conversa mais tarde com o sonserino. Severus enrigeceu. Não iria ser o brinquedinho daquela... Daquela... A porta se abriu com um estrondo.

Grifinoria safada, sem vergonha, corrimao de bombeiros, pia benta, nojenta, vagabunda, traidora, cadela, jararaca de peruca...

Isso é comigo? – Cassandra inclinou-se na cadeira para encara-la.

Safada! Nega na minha cara, se tiver coragem.

Negar o que?

Que estava se agarrando com o Potter.

Rachel, raciocina. – Cassandra falou com calma. – Existem feitiços anti-aparatação em Hogwarts. Eu não sei aparatar. Sirius?

O que tem eu?

Idiota. – Severus resmungou. Cassandra confirmou com a cabeça.

Estamos há mais ou menos uns quinze minutos nessa sala.

Você quer que eu acredite? Eu não sou burra.

Por isso eu já não boto a mão no fogo. – soltou uma risadinha.

Ora sua cretina! – Rachel veio com tudo para cima de Cassandra, que mal teve tempo de

se esquivar. – Voce me disse na cara dura, que eu era burra.

Correção. Nunca disse que tinha deixado de ser.

Cavendish, quer parar de provocar? – Severus tentou pegar Rachel pela cintura, mas recebeu uma cotovelada no estomago.

Mas se é a verdade! Rachel, você é a criatura mais burra e cega que...

Sirius levantando-se, conseguiu pegar Rachel. Severus deu a volta e tapou a boca de

Cassandra com a Mao.

Rachel continuava a bradar insultos contra Cassandra, que tentava se libertar de Severus, para bater na sonserina, quando a porta se abriu novamente.

Graças a Deus, vocês ainda não se mataram. – Victoria falou ofegante. Todos os ocupantes da sala se viraram para ela. – tia Rachel estou começando a achar q mamãe esta certa. Prof. Snape, dá para largar a minha mãe?

Severus ficou aturdido. Lentamente soltou Cassandra, que em um gesto rápido, pegou a varinha que estava na mesa. Lançou um feitiço não verbal na garota, que abaixando-se ficou com um joelho no chão e a mão esquerda virada para baixo. Manteve o rosto abaixado.

Qual o significado da espada? – Cassandra pediu, a varinha pronta para atacar novamente.

Honra, bondade e justiça. – Quando ergueu o rosto, Victoria deixou um pequeno sorriso aflorar. – Mas para uma grifinoria que deveria ter sido sonserina, isso não deveria ser tão importante.

Eu vou cortar essa parte da anatomia do Diego. – Cassandra resmungou. Avançou para Victoria, que continuava na mesma posição. – E por que você chamou a Rachel de tia?

Bom... Se ela é irmã do meu pai, minha avó é que ela não pode ser... – falou em tom de zombaria, os olhos negros faiscando.

Notas:::

Gabrielle Briant: o tempo é corrido mesmo. Bom, esperamos que consiga continuar a lendo!

Meliodora: pior seria se ele tivesse tido cinco filhos e os cinco na grifinoria... ai sim ele ia pedir dispensa do cargo de paizote do ano!

Fernanda: ta aqui!

Tammie: bom... suspense... vera nos proximos capítulos!


	41. A familia Snape se reune

Capitulo 41 A família Snape se reúne 

Duas garotas idênticas seguiam pelo corredor falando alto em uma língua que ninguém podia entender. Eram ambas esguias, cabelos negros um tanto ondeados, olhos verdes e sorriso maroto, uma, porém tinha o nariz pequeno e um pouco menos batatinha que o da irmã.

- Quer parar?- falou Alethia enérgica- Quando vai perceber que ele é um imbecil?

Alethia usava uma calça preta, suéter colado ao corpo mostrando as curvas que começava a se aprofundar, trazia o brasão da Sonserina no peito, os cabelos soltos e os lábios brilhosos.

- Ele sobreviveu ao Lord Alethia!- murmurou a outra com paixão.

Anna tinha o nariz mais empinado, vestia o uniforme da grifinória, os cabelos presos em uma trança e um belo colar com uma serpente de prata circundando uma esmeralda adornando o colo. Usava um sapato simples diferente das botas da irmã.

- Por Merlin, ele era só uma criança nem sabia o que fazia! Se mamãe descobre que você esta de quatro por um Potter ela lhe corta a língua!

- Mas eu...

Eddie dobrou o corredor e observou as duas garotas que vinham em sua direção. Ele nunca as vira antes. Uma delas tentava argumentar algo em uma língua estranha. A outra fez um gesto com a mão e falou em inglês perfeito.

- Já chega!- ambas havia se habituado a falar em russo quando queriam comentar algo que não interessava a mais ninguém alem delas- Vamos achar logo o Potter e a namoradinha dele e cair fora daqui antes que o tio Sevy nos mate!

"Tio Sevy?", o Sonserino parou de chofre. Será que Eddie ouvira bem? O garoto levou a mão aos cabelos e encarou as duas. Era impressão ou a menina da direita caminhava exatamente igual à Rachel?

- Ele não ousaria!- retrucou Anna- Ousaria?

Alethia riu de um modo familiar. As garotas pararam de caminhar. Eddie estava atrás de uma armadura de modo que ele podia vê-las mas elas não podiam vê-lo.

- Claro que sim! Conhecendo o titio como eu conheço.

Anna fez uma careta. Alethia riu novamente.

- Mas é claro que depois ele iria implorar pela morte. Porque não ache que a mamãe ia deixar barato. Acha?

Alethia retomou a caminhada, mas Anna ficou imóvel.

- Alethia!?

A garota se voltou interrogativa.

- Acha que a mamãe vai superar?

Alethia ficou em silêncio.

- Ninguém vai superar a morte dele, Anna! Mas uma coisa é certa. Mamãe só vai parar quando ver o ultimo deles morto! E Macnair será o primeiro!

Alethia se voltou e deu alguns passos. Ficou frente a frente com Eddie. O garoto observou os grandes olhos esverdeados e sentiu um arrepio. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. A garota tremeu, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Mas antes que ela pudesse se mexer uma massa de cabelos negros passou zunindo por ela e agarrou-se a Eddie. Não demorou muito para Alethia abraçá-lo também, ambas soluçando baixinho.

O sonserino congelou. Não sabia quem elas eram, nem porque o abraçavam mas sabia que gostava delas. Era uma sensação estranha, como se ele as conhecesse a vida inteira. Não pode deixar de acalentá-las em seus braços.

Cassandra engoliu em seco, Severus olhou como se não tivesse compreendido para Rachel, uma frase dando voltas na sua mente, como se fosse um mantra.

"_SE ELA É IRMÃ DO MEU PAI... IRMÃ DO MEU PAI... MEU PAI!"_

A garota parecia ter a mesma idade de Cassandra. Cabelos negros. Olhos da mesma cor. E pelo que Severus pudera averiguar no breve momento que impedira que ela fosse atrás de Potter... Ela levantou-se, encarando Cassandra com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Quem segura a espada? – Cassandra perguntou, fazendo Severus a olhar, com o cenho franzido.

– Isso depende. No meu tempo ou no seu? – A garota devolveu a pergunta sem se abalar.

– Não acabou?

A garota hesitou, como se pensasse na resposta. Não desviara o olhar.

– Sim. Mas... Como Dom Diego diz, imbecis não precisam de muito incentivo para se criar.

– Dom Rafael, tio Carlos e Fernando estão mortos?

– Sí. – Cassandra percebeu que uma expressão de raiva passou no rosto da menina a sua frente. – mas não posso lhe contar, como e onde aconteceu. Ordens superiores de Dom Diego.

– Ah, e você deve ser um exemplo de obediência. – Rachel desdenhou.

A garota olhou para ela, como se pedisse paciência.

– Ela faz parte do pacote. – Victoria informou a Cassandra em um tom tedioso. – E não tem jeito de você se livrar dela.

– Nem se afoga-la na privada? – Cassandra riu quando sua filha balançou a cabeça.

– Já ouviu falar numa criatura chamada Murta-Que-Geme? Josh jura que ela morreu afogada na privada, quando estava tentando... – Victoria se colocou a mão na boca. – Teoria de Dom Diego.

– Hum... já sei qual é. Agora... você poderia dizer uma coisa?

– Por que chamou Severus de professor?

– Rachel... – Cassandra fechou os olhos, enquanto apertava o punho. – Quer parar de implorar para ser chamada de burra? Obvio que Snape deve ser professor de... Ahn... meu docinho, o seu nome é Larissa, não é?

Victoria negou com a cabeça.

– Victoria Cavendish. – ela piscou para Cassandra, que riu antes de piscar de volta para a menina e comentar, como se não soubesse o nome do pai.

– Victoria? Bom, considerando que eu podia ter dado o nome de Rachel, até que não foi uma troca tão mal assim...

– Cavendish!

– Tem certeza que eu não posso trocar essa mala sem alça por meia dúzia de cebolas? Pelo menos elas tem serventia para alguma coisa.

– Cass, você está...

Rachel ignorou a reprimenda que Sirius começou a passar na loira. Pegando a varinha, apertou ela enquanto se decidia qual feitiço deveria usar.

– ... e depois, Rachel não é burra!

– Tem razão, Sirius. Ela apenas é mentalmente retardada! – Cassandra lançou um olhar de desdém a ele.

Sem qualquer tipo de aviso, Cassandra adiantou-se e fez uso da varinha, usando outro feitiço não verbal. Victoria sequer pestanejou, quando a mãe invadiu suas lembranças.

"_Victoria devia ter no máximo uns quatro anos. Cassandra abaixou-se para ficar da mesma altura que a menina._

– _E então, docinho? O que a tia Rachel comprou de presente de aniversario para você?_

– _Papai não vai gostar. – apesar da afirmação, a menina tinha uma expressão tão feliz no rosto, que Cassandra riu._

– _Hum... Deixe-me tentar adivinhar. É um pônei? – Cassandra não resistiu e soltou uma pequena gargalhada, ao ver a expressão de repulsa no rosto da menina._

– _Não é um pônei. – Victoria olhou para a tia. – o que é um pônei?_

– _Um cavalo que não cresceu._

– _Não é um pônei. – Victoria informou a mãe, com o olhar de cumplicidade. – é um babão._

– _Um babão? – Cassandra franziu a testa, encarando Rachel, que riu, antes de assobiar. Um filhote de são Bernardo entrou na casa. Victoria ajoelhou-se e Cassandra bateu palmas, quando ele começou a lamber sua filha._

– _Que gracinha!_

– _Mamãe, não é uma gracinha, é um cachorrinho. – Victoria falou como se explicasse algo importante a ela._

– _Certo, Severus Snape II. – Cassandra revirou os olhos._

– _Por falar no inutil do meu irmão, onde estão os rebeldes sem causa?_

– _Papai não é inútil! – Victoria virou o rosto para a tia, que revirou os olhos._

– _Severus está dando banho neles. – Cassandra virou a cabeça depressa, quando um estrondo ecoou no andar de cima._

– _MAXWEL E JOSHUA!_

– _Estou começando a acreditar que são eles que estão dando banho no pai. – Rachel falou inocente. Quando o olhar delas se cruzou, caíram na gargalhada, fazendo que Victoria olhasse para as duas como se ambas tivessem enlouquecido."_

Cassandra piscou, retrocedendo um passo. Um sorriso de prazer estava em seus lábios.

- Isso... Vai acontecer?

Victoria deu de ombros.

- Você sempre nos disse, que tem a vida que resulta de algumas escolhas... Escolhas essas que apenas uma espada pode quebrar.

Cassandra teve um sobressalto. O código novamente. Ela apenas puxara pelo código, para saber o quanto aquela menina sabia. E estava começando a ficar assustada com o nível de conhecimento dela. Resolveu trocar de assunto.

- Entendo. – Passou a língua nos lábios. – quem são Maxwel e Joshua?

- Maxwel e Joshua Snape. São as criaturas mais idiotas e pestilentas que o professor Snape poderia ter como filhos. – Victoria informou.

Senso de humor zero. Em alguma coisa Victoria parecia ter puxado a Snape, alem do cabelo negro e do obvio orgulho.

- Sabia, menina, com essa falta de humor, você poderia ser filha do Snape. – Sirius fez a observação calculando descobrir alguma coisa.

Victoria não o fitou de pronto. Com calma, virou o rosto para ele, a expressão de indiferença no rosto.

- Já me disseram isso antes, senhor _Block_.

- E como você disse que era o nome do seu pai mesmo? – ele a pressionou.

- Eu não disse. Apenas disse que era irmão da minha tia Rachel.

Severus sorriu. Aquela menina estava jogando com Black e Cassandra melhor que ele supunha. Eles haviam trocado um breve olhar, mas o brilho dos seus olhos estava lá. Victoria Cavendish ela dissera que se chamava. Duvidava que ela não tivesse o seu sobrenome. Que ela não o estivesse protegendo.

- Entao o ranhoso vai ser pai? Quem vai ser a louca que vai ser mantida pela Imperius? – A piada infame de Black serviu apenas para ampliar o sorriso no rosto da menina.

- Alguém que sabe a sorte que tem de ser amada por ele.

Alethia e Anna estavam sentadas em duas cadeiras de espaldar reto na sala da Sonserina. Eddie andava em círculos passando as mãos nos cabelos. Há quinze minutos atrás ele era só um garoto preocupado em como revelar a uma menina cabeça dura que estava de quatro por ela e agora estava tentando digerir essa historia toda de volta no tempo.

- Então vocês são colegas de Harry potter e Victoria Snape?

- Na verdade estamos um ano atrás deles!- Anna corrigiu.

- E eles voltaram no tempo com uma poção maluca?

- Basicamente Victoria explodiu o caldeirão. Imagino que tentasse fazer uma sopa de legumes!- falou Alethia de um modo que fez Eddie lembrar de Rachel.

Mas que porque diabos aquela morena o fazia pensar em Rachel o tempo todo?

- E Severus Snape. Que na sua época é professor mandou-as de volta para que buscasse os dois?

- Na verdade são quatro!

- Quatro?- Eddie encarou Anna!

- Victoria não é a única filha de Snape! E nem a única que gosta se meter em confusão.

Eddie sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima. Nem em seus delírios mais malucos ele imaginara em um Severus com um bando de filhos.

- Olha p... - Alethia engasgou- Eddie! Não devíamos ser vistos por ninguém. Sabemos muito bem o que pode acontecer se mexermos com o tempo. Mas precisamos de alguém que conheça mais o castelo do que nós. Ou vamos passar o resto da vida procurando aquele ouriço metido a herói e a namoradinha desmiolada dele.

Definitivamente ela era parente de Rachel Glenn.

- Não podemos revelar muito. Nem devíamos ter mencionado de quem eles são filhos!- Alethia encarou Anna de modo inquisitório.

A menina não tinha muito talento para guardar segredos. Eles simplesmente saltavam de sua boca mais rápido que uma flecha. E quinze minutos atrás quando, depois de uma discussão ferrenha, elas decidiram pedir ajuda a Eddie e estavam contando sobre o que faziam ali, Anna deixar muitas informações valiosas fugirem.

- Não se preocupe eu não vou contar nem ao Severus e nem ao Tiago.

Eddie riu imaginando os dois bancando o pai de família.

- Isso já é de grande ajuda.

- Mas porque cargas d'água Snape mandou vocês?

Anna tossiu.

- Já imaginou o que Snape faria se visse ele mesmo com uns quarenta anos aqui em Hogwarts? Procurando por uma garota maluca e um garoto desmiolado?

- Provavelmente cortaria os pulsos!- resmungou Anna. Alethia a olhou de modo engraçado- O que?

- Em todo caso era mais seguro adolescentes, mas ele esqueceu que estamos estudando nessa escola há um ano, mais ou menos. Ainda nem conseguimos chegar às aulas sem ter duas passagens secretas e uma porta que não abre pela frente.

- Onde estudavam? Porque não estavam em Hogwarts?

Anna abriu a boca para falar mas foi Alethia quem respondeu.

- Informação demais!

Eddie ficou em, silêncio. Depois encarou Anna e Alethia.

- Porque eu?

- O que?

- Bem, é fato que vocês me conhecem. Quero dizer no futuro. Eu sou amigo do pai de vocês?

Anna congelou feito uma estatua e Alethia o encarou de modo estranho.

- Que foi?

- Conta pra ele!- murmurou Anna!

Alethia suspirou de um modo estranho e encarou o garoto, mas Eddie tinha o olhar colado do pescoço de Anna. Só agora ele reparara.

- Onde arranjou isso?- perguntou ele

Anna segurou o pingente e o encarou seria.

- Minha mãe me deu quando...- ela engasgou- quando entrei para Hogwarts!

Eddie deixou o queixo cair. Era por isso que ele não parava de pensar em Rachel. Era por isso que Alethia parecia-se demais com ela.

- Mas isso não importa!- retrucou Alethia- Temos que achar os garotos e dar o fora daqui antes que Vicky acabe explodindo o castelo.

- Veado retardado.

- Calma, podia ser pior.

- Pior? Se não fosse a Umbridge aparecer, papai estaria nos esfolando os traseiros até agora!

- Mas a culpada mesma é a Vicky.

- Concordo. O que você acha de roubarmos o diário dela, fazermos duzentas copias e espalharmos pela escola? Óbvio que o original vai para as mãos do papai. – um sorriso diabólico surgiu no rosto dele.

- Só se já tivermos comprado passagens e embarcado para Marte. Mamãe iria nos por de castigo, pior ate do que naquela vez que colocamos fogo no tapete da sala.

- E pensar que foi a Vicky quem deu a idéia... – ele balançou a cabeça.

- CHEGA POTTER!

- CHEGA UMA PINÓIA! COMO ASSIM A CASS FEZ QUE VOCÊ ME ABRAÇASSE? EU ESTAVA NA AULA!

Os adolescentes se olharam e se esconderam dentro de uma sala de aula vazia naquele momento, quando um casal passou discutindo. Deixaram a porta entreaberta, esperando o momento de sair.

- Escuta aqui, potter, vou te avisar mais uma só vez. Fique longe de mim ou senão...

- Senão o que? Você casa comigo? Sabe, ruivinha, esse é o meu sonho desde que te conheci!

- Eu não vou entrar nesse pesadelo só... – Lilian continuou a falar, sem tirar um descanso.

- Que pulmões. – um dos adolescentes murmurou. O outro acenou com a cabeça.

- E ai está a prova. Se o Potter não fosse um veado como o pai dele...

- Não teríamos que fazer poções do amor...

- para ver se conseguimos juntar aqueles cabeças-duras.- concluíram juntos o raciocínio.

- Esperamos o casal perfeição se entender ou...

- Saímos daqui antes de presenciar alguma cena obscena?

- Esperamos eles se entender. – trocaram um breve olhar em volta. Quando perceberam que o casal havia se afastado, ainda discutindo, eles trataram de sair rapidamente dali. Pretendiam ir ate a sala que eles sabiam que o grupo composto por seu pai e alguns outros alunos do quinto ano costumava se encontrar para estudar, quando, escutando uma conversa, sobre uma determinada grifinória loira do quinto ano, estacaram.

Muito mais tarde, dois sonserinos foram encontrados dependurados com a cabeça para baixo, os rostos inchados e os lábios partidos. Suas roupas haviam sido transfiguradas para tutus de balé rosa e apresentavam furúnculos de urticárias na pele. E falavam que um par de demônios loiros, que usavam o uniforme da grifinoria, haviam batido neles sem dó ou piedade. E juravam de pés juntos, que não era nenhum grifinório que conheciam.

- Victoria, vamos combinar uma coisa. Você não vai me deixar mais plantado em nenhum canto do castelo como se eu fosse... – Harry calou-se quando percebeu quatro rostos o encarando. Um rosto em particular lhe fez suar a testa. O rosto do seu professor de poções.

- Como se fosse o que, Harry Potter? – Victoria virou-se irritada.

Severus ergueu deu um passo para frente, estreitando os olhos. Obviamente aquele devia ser o filho de Potter. E se aquele verme estivesse tocando na sua filhinha...

- Um idiota? – ele engoliu em seco. Estava prestando atenção ao olhar de serpente venenosa que Severus Snape estava lhe lançando. E ele nem precisava ser um gênio em legimencia para saber o que aquele olhar significava. Severus Snape adolescente possuía o mesmo brilho que o adulto. E a mensagem não poderia ser mais clara.

Aproxime-se dela e vou garantir que não haverá mais Potters no mundo.

- AHA! – Cassandra gritou. – Então é por conta de vocês dois que está essa confusão dos diabos. Sabiam que... ops. – olhou para o rosto de Victoria. Apesar de tentar manter uma expressão impassível, ela estava vermelha como uma pimenta. – Bom, como eu sei que Harry é o nome que uma certa amiga...

- Cem pontos para a Grifinoria e Cornival. – Victoria falou secamente. Fechou os olhos, quando Cassandra começou a gritar.

- Eu sabia! Tã, tã, tã – A grifinoria socou o ar. – E como sempre, o amor triunfa sobre as idiotices do Tiago. – começou a bater palmas, depois de gritar.

- Acho bom a senhora saber de uma coisa.

- Primeiro senhora esta no céu e qual é a coisa que você quer me contar?

- Dei minha palavra de Cavendish, que um certo alguém não iria se meter.

- Como é que é? – Cassandra deu um salto. – Você acha que é quem para... GLENN CALA A BOCA!

Rachel estava se dobrando de rir, Sirius a olhava de modo estranho.

- Calar por que?

- Porque eu ainda não me decidi se vou esganar essa menina ou se vou simplesmente afoga-la no lago! Você não podia ter prometido que eu não iria ajudar...

- Mamãe... – o tom de aviso era claro. – Voce pretende ser a mãe do Harry?

- O que? De jeito nenhum! E depois, Harry é tão... Harry! – olhou para o filho de Tiago. – Sem ofensas. Na minha rua, tinha um podlle, que se chamava...

- MAMÃE! – Victoria pareceu perder a paciência.

- Não se chamava mamãe, mas... – Cassandra sorriu quando viu a carranca de Vick. – posso parar de implicar se você me disser que estava brincando quando disse que prometeu para a Lilian que...

- Não estava brincando. – Vick respirou fundo. – Sugiro que você esqueça tentar unir os pais de Harry e se preocupe com coisas mais importantes.

E o que poderia ser mais importante que a felicidade da minha amiga?

Seu filho de um veado incompetente! – duas vozes ecoaram da porta.

Nos meteu numa confusão daquelas, Potter.

Até o nosso pai esta furioso.

Para o pai de vocês ficar furioso, não é preciso muito.

Victoria retrucou antes de se virar. Arregalou os olhos.

Quantas malditas vezes eu preciso dizer para vocês dois que o Salgueiro Lutador não é uma garota para ter encontros amorosos?

Eddie andava devagar pelos corredores, observando. Quando percebia que estava vazio assoviava baixinho e duas sombras se esgueiravam para perto dele. Anna apertava, nervosa, o pingente de esmeralda em uma das mãos. Alethia viu Eddie se afastar mais uma vez e encarou a irmã.

- O que foi?- perguntou ela percebendo o nervosismo da outra.

Anna ergueu os olhos e a olhou mordendo o lábio.

- Acha que devíamos contar a ele?

- Não! De jeito nenhum!- Alethia alterou a voz, olhou ao redor nervosa e voltou a encarar a irmã- Sabe que não podemos!

- Mas...

- Anna! Você sabe muito bem o que pode acontecer! Se contarmos a ele, teremos que contar sobre Você-sabe-quem...

- Poderíamos salvar os P...

- Não!- a voz da irmã agora era de urgência- Se contarmos podemos mudar a historia toda. Pessoas inocentes podem simplesmente não nascer, outras podem ter um fim trágico e depois, não podemos mudar as escolhas deles. Os Potter decidiram que Pettigrew seria seu fiel segredo, assim como papai decidiu que iria se unir aos Comensais!

- Mas poderíamos impedir tudo isso! Ao menos papai podia estar...

- Não iria adiantar, ele fez uma escolha por nós! Pela mamãe e nada, absolutamente nada poderia faze-lo mudar de idéia! E depois... poderíamos acabar modificando todo o mundo que conhecemos, tudo poderia ser o caos!

Anna não pareceu se convencer. Ouviram um assovio leve e Alethia observou o garoto mais a frente, se voltou para a irmã.

- Não podemos mexer no tempo. Até porque não podemos prever a reação deles. Se isso significa perde-lo mais uma vez teremos que agüentar, pois é nossa responsabilidade!

E se levantou seguindo Eddie. Anna seguiu a irmã contrariada, não queria perder o pai novamente, mas Alethia tinha razão e ela teria que enfrentar de cabeça erguida. O assunto não foi mais levantado.

O par de gêmeos idênticos se olhou. Loiros, mais altos que os dois adolescentes ali presentes, usavam roupas negras. Tinham os cabelos despenteados, um deles tinha sangue no nariz, o outro estava com o olho inchado. E também alguns arranhões nos rostos de ambos.

- Sabemos que Salgueiro Lutador não é uma garota.

- E estamos pensando seriamente na possibilidade de fazer algo útil com o Potter.

- É tipo lavar os vasos sanitários do castelo com a cabeça dele.

- Já imaginou a felicidade da Murta? Pottinho e ela juntinhos?

- E vocês já pensaram na possibilidade de eu enfiar os seus corpos dentro do caroço de uma pintanga?

Victoria colocou as mãos na cintura. Os loiros caíram na risada antes de entrar.

- Você não vai fazer isso.

- Por um simples motivo.

- E qual é, seus idiotas?

- Não está na época de pitangas! – os dois responderam juntos. Antes de abraça-la. – Sentimos saudades, docinho.

- Eu também, suas pestes do demônio. – o tom que falou era de carinho.

Quando estava abraçada, Victoria pareceu se lembrar de algo. E começou a bater nos loiros, que se defendiam escondendo o rosto.

- Voces tem o que na cabeça para aprontar uma dessas comigo?

- Ei, não aprontamos com você, aprontamos com o Potter.

- Alias, quem mandou voce mentir para nós?

- Eu não menti para vocês. – Victoria falou como se estivesse entediada. - Eu fui sarcástica com vocês, se não perceberam, suas coisas.

Do mesmo jeito sarcástico que você mandou o sapo ro...

- Alguém ai na frente percebeu que nós ainda estamos aqui? – Sirius chamou a atenção deles. Victoria se virou franzindo o cenho, murmurando algo em espanhol. Os dois loiros riram.

Assim até vai ser mais divertido.

O que vai ser mais divertido? – Rachel sorriu, um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Nada em especial, fofura. – o que tinha o olho inchado respondeu.

Ei, você esta perto demais do meu toco. - o que tinha sangue do nariz se aproximou de Rachel, afastando Sirius com o braço.

Teu toco uma ova. Do _**NOSSO**_toco! – o gêmeo que tinha o olho inchado postou-se ao lado do irmão, cruzando os braços. Tinha uma expressão de aviso no rosto. – e não adianta chorar.

Dessa aqui não abrimos mão.

Escutem aqui, seus idiotas, nós não deveríamos estar caindo fora daqui?

Victoria os chamou impaciente.

Precisamos dar um tempo. – o do olho inchado respondeu.

E antes que você pergunte, já te aviso que não vai gostar da resposta.

Dar um tempo para que? – era visível o esforço que Victoria estava fazendo.

Contamos pra ela?

Hum... sei lá.

Tic... Tic... hem...

Me expliquem o que Anna e Alethia estao fazendo nesse exato momento.

Como voce sabe que... – Harry perguntou, depois que victoria parou de bufar.

Esses pestes só ficam com essa cara de retardados quando aquelas criaturas burras estão no meio do assunto.

Quem são alethia e Anna?

Victoria lançou o mesmo olhar exasperado de Severus para Rachel, quando escutou a pergunta.

As criaturas mais burras e cegas que...

Se forem filhas da Rachel, pode ter certeza que isso é genético.

O comentário de Cassandra fez Rachel bufar.

Senhora Cavendish, o nosso toco é sensível. Poderia fazer o favor de...

O garoto que tinha sangue no nariz levou um tapa no braço.

Eu não sou toco de ninguém. E a propósito, de onde tiraram esse apelido ridículo?

Do bode que a tia Cass sempre tem que desamarrar de voce. – os dois falaram juntos.

Por que vocês não estão em pares com elas?

Por que alguém muito inteligente disse que os grifinorios são a evolução dos sonserinos.

Maxwell Snape... – Victoria colocou as mãos na cintura. – Não sei se voce reparou, mas...

Alethia já me bateu no nariz. Então, vou ter que achar outra coisa para irrita-la.

Isso são meus filhos? – Severus perguntou, sentindo o coração disparado.

Papai, o senhor está duvidando que somos seus filhos? – Max pediu, colocando a mão no peito.

Raciocinem que ate eu duvido que vocês não sejam alienígenas, e considerem que os aturo a catorze anos... – Victoria falou mordaz.

Como voce os atura a catorze anos? – Sirius olhou de modo significativo para os três.

Moramos na mesma rua desde que nascemos. – Josh falou, sentindo vontade de torcer o pescoço de Victoria.

E praticamente dormimos de frente uma para babacas. – Victoria completou.

Isso não prova que sejam meus filhos.

Ele quer comprovação. – Max e Joshua se olharam.

Acha que se falarmos de como NÃO tratar uma grifinória, ele vai acreditar?

Eles deram a volta e quando passaram por Cassandra, se abaixaram para beija-la na testa. Cassandra os encarou surpresa. Pegaram o pai pelo braço e o levaram para o fundo da sala, aos sussurros.

Papai, o senhor pegou o pergaminho que a mamãe escreveu uma poesia para o veado do Potter.

Azarou o tio Diego, grudou a língua dele por uma semana.

Sabe, usamos esse feitiço na Vick ano passado, quando ela não quis dividir os biscoitos que a vovó mandou.

Ficamos uma semana tendo que assar biscoitos para os retardados da... – Josh apertou os lábios.

Severus estava pasmo. Eles aparentavam ter o mesmo comportamento impulsivo de Cassandra, pareciam-se fisicamente com ela.

Voce levou um tapa da mamãe, quando disse que a Vick beijava melhor que ela.

Esta bem, eu acredito que vocês sejam meus filhos. – Severus os interrompeu. Não acreditava que ele tinha sido idiota o suficiente para contar para eles aqueles momentos que ele preferia esquecer. Com exceção da azaração em Garcia. – E sugiro que aprendam a se comportar, por que não quero que a Sonserina perca pontos por conta de vocês.

INJUSTIÇA! – os dois bateram no peito.

Papai, nós sempre fomos assim.

E lhe garantimos que nunca perdemos um único ponto para a Sonserina.

Juram com a mão sobre Hogwarts: uma historia? – Victoria os provocou. Os dois viraram-se e lhe mostraram a língua.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Nunca perdemos um ponto para a Sonserina. – Joshua repetiu erguendo a mão.

Agora não podemos dizer o mesmo sobre a Grifinória. – a nova geração Snape se olhou e caiu na risada. Cassandra observava a cena com um sorriso, quando decidiu que iria intervir.

Ótimo, agora é a minha vez. – Cassandra cruzou os braços, se virando para eles. – quem vocês pensam que eu sou, para ficarem me beijando?

A melhor fazedora de biscoitos do mundo! – eles responderam juntos.

Vocês não tem vergonha de mentir tão descaradamente? – uma voz feminina fez todos se voltarem para a porta.

Quem disse que é mentira? – os dois estufaram os peitos.

Vocês usam os biscoitos que a madrinha faz de munição para o estilingue! – Alethia falou, como se comentasse o tempo.

Anna e Alethia... Onde as senhoritas estavam?

Victoria se aproximou da porta.

Não é da sua conta. – Alethia respondeu, erguendo o nariz.

Vocês foram atrás dele, não foram?

Max não devia ter provocado Alethia daquela forma. – Anna falou, um pouco receosa vendo os olhares que estavam atraindo.

Aninha Bananinha, não fala assim do meu irmãozinho Max. Sabemos que ele tem um serio problema de...

E desde quando que esse idiota pensa em alguma coisa? – Alethia alfinetou. Victoria e ela encararam-se, Victoria fazendo um gesto que Alethia concordou.

Vocês estão esperando nascer para saírem daqui? – Eddie entrou, falando com as gêmeas. – Aproveitem ir para a floresta enquanto... – ele emudeceu assim que reparou que havia duas Cassandras na sua frente. – Eu juro que não bebi uísque de fogo. Mas estou vendo duas Cassandras.

Não mesmo. Eddie, essa é – Cassandra abraçou os ombros da filha. – a menina que vai ser minha filha. Victoria Cavendish. – falou orgulhosa.

Victoria. – olhou para as gêmeas, que riram e assentiram. Eddie olhou para Harry, que observava divertido os acontecimentos. – E voce é Harry Potter, filho do Tiago com a...

PADRINHO! – Victoria acenou, chamando a atenção de Eddie. – Dá pra só me dizer uma coisinha?

Eu sou seu padrinho? – Quando Victoria assentiu, Eddie virou-se para as gêmeas. – Voces não tinham me dito que eu era o padrinho dela.

E que tipo de coisas essas linguarudas te contaram?

Han? Como assim que tipo de coisas?

Coisas, tipo... O professor Snape... – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

O que tem o Ranhoso, gracinha? – Sirius olhava para Cassandra que pareceu do nada ficar vermelha.

Gracinha é cachorro quando dá a patinha. – Victoria falou sem olha-lo. Severus soltou uma risadinha. Cassandra ergueu os olhos para o teto. – E quanto a vocês duas, será que não aprenderam nada nesse ano? Tipo segurar um segredo?

Que segredo do Ranhoso elas podem ter contado?

Lhe garanto que é mais suave que o fato de ser um animago ilegal. – Joshua falou sem encarar Sirius.

Mas não é tão duro quanto confiar numa pessoa que não merece. E perder alguém que...

Fiquem quietos imediatamente! – Victoria se virou. – Não podemos contar a eles!

Faz ele calar a boca, então. – os dois falaram juntos.

Depois você nos chama de burras. – Alethia parecia contente.

Eu não chamo vocês de burras. Eu chamo vocês de burras, cegas e lerdas.

Snape, só para confirmar. Victoria disse burras, cegas e _lerdas_? – Cassandra indagou, parecendo criança quando tinha ganho um presente.

Sim, por...

Victoria... – Alethia pareceu estar perdendo a paciência.

E voce está certa quando diz que burrice, cegueira e lerdeza são genéticas, mamãe.

Rachel essas são suas filhas. – Cassandra falou como se apresentasse alguém. – E a Grifinória acaba de ganhar quinhentos pontos! – Socou o ar.

O que voce esta falando ai, Cavendish?

Eu estou falando que essa menina, Victoria, acaba de provar que é minha filha, por que ela tem coragem de dizer a verdade.

Verdade?

É. – Cassandra sorriu. – Se burrice não fosse genética... Elas não seriam suas filhas.

Para de dizer que sou burra.

Quem vai me obrigar, criatura cega?

Ah!! – sem que Cassandra conseguisse imaginar, Rachel pulou no pescoço dela, desferindo tapas e puxando o cabelo da loira.

Cassandra retribuiu. Severus e Sirius tentaram separar as duas, mas estavam mais engalfinhadas que duas feras disputando um pedaço de carne. Os adolescentes do futuro trataram de sair de fininho. Quando Victoria passara por Eddie, abraçou-lhe, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido:

Obrigada por ter feito ela prometer que iria me dar um cachorrinho.

O que? - Eddie ficou meio aéreo. Quando percebera, Victoria já tinha saído, meio arrastando Harry Potter. Os dois loiros haviam lhe batido no ombro. Alethia e Anna haviam lhe dado o melhor sorriso de Rachel, com lagrimas brilhando nos olhos. Saíram, fechando a porta devagar. E a trancando com um feitiço.

Diego ergueu a cabeça, buscando paciência.

É serio, Diego! – Angelica colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha. – A Cass vai querer o meu pescoço!

Ela não é vampira para isso. Agora, me explica, so mais uma vez.

Certo. Trice fez uma pequena dose de poção do amor. Eu deixei em um pequeno vidro de perfume. A idéia original era dar para a Lilian, mas...

Narcisa Black pegou o frasco com a poção e usou o perfume. Por isso é que ela foi atrás do Tiago.

Beatrice completou.

E a menina que esta se passando pela Cassandra teve um ataque de ciúmes daqueles e arrebentou a nojenta. – Angelica continuou.

Façam o que fizerem, não deixem a Liloca saber disso. – Diego começou a rir.

Bom, mas...

Trice, Angie, eu tenho que ir até a sala de estudos... Assim que tiver o resultado, eu volto, ta? – Saiu antes que elas pudessem rete-lo. Franziu a testa, quando percebeu a porta trancada. Soltou um assobio longo, quando percebeu Cassandra e Rachel sentadas, Sirius e Severus apontando as varinhas para elas. As meninas tinham os cabelos despenteados, os olhares de ódio faiscando. E marcas de tapas no rosto. Eddie estava sentado, olhando para as duas. – Alguem pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

Eu não sei porque apanhei... mas sei porque bati. – Cassandra ergueu o nariz com dignidade.

Só azarando as duas é que pararam de se bater. – Sirius falou. Diego estreitou os olhos.

Eu não vou dar uma de Slug, passando um sermão nas duas, até porque sei que minhas palavras iriam cair na aridez do deserto. Mas...

Para duas maes de familia voces se comportam como duas idiotas. – Severus as criticou.

Calma! – Diego ergueu a mão.

Seiscentos pontos pra Grifinoria e cem pontos para a cornival. – Cassandra falou com a expressão fechada.

Como assim? Que eu sabia, eram cem pontos para a grifinoria e cem pontos para a cornival.

E mais quinhentos pela genética burra, cega e lenta da Rachel.

Diego fez uma cara de compreensão.

Isso quer dizer que...

Max, Alethia, Anna e Josh arranjaram um modo de vir atrás de Vick e de Harry.

Essa família é fogo mesmo! – Diego começou a rir. Severus e Sirius guardaram as varinhas.

Ei, Garcia, sabe o melhor? A minha gatinha e eu vamos ter duas princesas maravilhosas. – Sirius gabou-se.

Cassandra e Diego caíram na gargalhada.

Convencimento não me pareceu ser um defeito nas filhas da Glenn. – Cassandra levantou-se. – Entao voce achou minha futura filha e não me avisou?

Voce não quis escutar, lembra? Alias, nem voce nem o Tiago ou a Liloca. – Diego começou a vigiar a amiga, quando ela levantou-se e começou a arrumar as coisas. – E tenho uma má noticia.

O snape vai ser professor de poções.

Não é isso. Lembra da minha tia avó preferida? - Cassandra o encarou.

O que tem ela?

Está vivinha da silva. E... Carmem disse que talvez ela queira fazer uma visitinha ao colégio.

O QUE? – os sonserinos olharam Cassandra com espanto.

Cavendish, meu ouvido não é penico. – Rachel reclamou.

Por que voce não pode me dar uma noticia agradável? Tipo que a Rachel esta mais redonda que uma bola de basquete?

Voce quer uma noticia agradável? Tudo bem. Daqui a vinte e alguns anos, voce esta mais gorda que uma orca... por esperar quadrigêmeos.

Ficou maluco?

Eu aumento, mas não invento. – Diego riu. – Vick e eu tivemos uma conversa não muito agradável, é verdade, mas, uma coisa eu posso te dizer com sinceridade.

Quando estivermos sozinhos, eu deixo voce falar o que quiser com sinceridade. Vai ter uma mão segurando a espada.

E pelo que eu entendi, somos todos malucos.

Eu estou realmente grávida? – Cassandra franziu o cenho. Diego assentiu. – Hum... O que acha de prepararmos uma recepção daquelas pra sua tia?

Alguém pode me explicar sobre o que vocês estão falando?

Nada em especial Rachel.

Ora, Cass, se vocês vão ser cunhadas, não acha que a Rachel tem o direito de...

Quieto, Sirius. Nos metemos sozinhos nisso e é assim que vamos ficar!

Como assim Rachel e voce vão ser cunhadas?

Victoria não te contou que Rachel é irmã do pai dela?

Não. – Diego olhou para Cassandra, que estava sorrindo.

Pois é. Eu vou ter que aturar essa mala o resto da minha vida!

Mas não era de Alethia e da Anna que voce estava se referindo como família da Vick? – Sirius lançou um olhar desconfiado para Rachel.

Diego começou a rir descontrolado.

Bom, Vick me contou que considerava os pestes filhos do snape como irmãos mais novos... E que moravam na mesma rua, desde que nasceram. – contou entre as risadas.

Eles também comentaram alguma coisa nesse sentido. Sirius, voce vai ajudar a fazer a recepção da tia do Diego, se ela aparecer por aqui?

Cass, voce não esta curiosa para saber quem vai ser o pai da sua filha?

No momento estou curiosa para saber onde vamos achar quilos de prata de lei. Mas madeira também serve, não é?

Certo.

Podem contar comigo. – Sirius pegou a mochila. – Que tal começarmos a fazer os preparativos agora? – Cassandra bateu palmas.

Depois que Sirius, Cassandra e Diego saíram, Eddie pareceu sair do estado de transe que se encontrava.

Snape, eu so tenho uma coisa a te dizer.

O que é Montgomery?

Voce e Potter vão ser os avós mais babões da face da Terra.

Notas: primeiro lugar... SOCORRO! QUEREM ME TORCER O PESCOÇO PELA DEMORA!

Em seguindo, Tammie, minhas mais sinceras desculpas, tivemos alguns probleminhas... mas capitlo ta aqui! E outra coisa...

Quem ler esse cap, esteja avisado que o da semana que vem já esta pronto! E apenas será publicado perante... comentários! Beijos!


	42. UM ENCONTRO AS ESCURAS

Um Encontro as Escuras

A semana se passou na monotonia de sempre. Os alunos mal viam as horas passar devido as pilhas e pilhas de revisões. Com o fim do ano letivo se aproximando os deveres só se fizeram aumentar. Depois da "alucinação coletiva" envolvendo garotos do futuro em meio aos alunos normais, Rachel, Eddie, Severus e Cassandra evitavam a todo custo o assunto. Já tiveram problemas demais com a historia e agora decidiram simplesmente ignora-la, como se ela não fosse mais do que um sono, ou melhor pesadelo.

Quando a sexta feira chegou Rachel encontrou um pacote pardo sobre a cama. Nem se deu o trabalho de abrir. Não estava nem um pouco curiosa. Mas à noite, depois de um longo banho abriu pacote e não pode deixar de rir. Tinha que concordar Angie tinha mesmo criatividade.

Eddie alisou a camisa vermelha que usava, maldita Angie por ter posto ele naquela roupa ridícula. Estava usando calças pretas e justas, uma camisa vermelha e um lenço na cabeça, fora o enorme colar de ouro que ele se recusara terminantemente de pôr. De onde Angélica Malfoy tirara a ridícula idéia de vesti-lo como um cigano? Ele nem ao menos tinha cara de cigano!

Encarou as escadas esperando. Estava curioso para saber quem seria seu par, desde que Angie e Cassandra decidiram que os pares para a festa seriam conforme as fantasias que a Sonserina desenhara e confeccionara, ele estava com uma péssima sensação. Voltou-se encarando o relógio de parede e bufou.

- Anda logo Tampinha, não tenho a noite toda!- berrou ele.

- A paciência é uma virtude, meu caro!- falou uma voz divertida vindo do alto da escada.

- Frase de pára-choque de caminhão há essa hora não Rac...- a frase pairou no ar.

Os olhos do garoto pousaram sobre Rachel e ele perdeu a voz. A morena usava uma bela saia rodada em vários tons de verde, uma blusa com os ombros a mostra e mangas um tanto rufante, o colar de esmeralda pendia em seu pescoço, os cabelos outrora lisos estavam incrivelmente cacheados e presos com um lenço prata. Ela puxou o xale que escorregara do ombro e sorriu.

- Então essa era a surpresa que a Angie me prometera? Jurava que iria a festa com um cigano Black! Ou pelo senso de humor de Angie com o Quasimodo.

- Eu... eu...- Eddie piscou demoradamente e recobrou seu senso- Se quiser eu dou minha roupa para o pul...Black!

- Não iria servir! Você é bem mais... _magro_! E depois como iria a festa?- perguntou Rachel divertida.

- Faço dois furos em um lençol e vou de fantasma!- ele estendeu a mão para a garota com um sorriso maroto.

- Criativo como sempre...

Rachel escorregou na saia e caiu, foi amparada por um Eddie sorridente.

- Sempre destrambelhada não é?

Ela ergueu os olhos, estavam tão perto que os hálitos se confundiam.

- Da próxima vez que Angie disser que tem uma ótima idéia me lembre de joga-la a lula gigante!

Rachel se endireitou com pressa e ergueu os olhos. Severus estava no alto da escada puxando a manga das vestes com o olhar emburrado. A sonserina sentiu Eddie levantar seu queixo delicadamente.

- Estava no chão!- murmurou ele risonho.

- Severus...?!- A voz da garota era baixa.

- Rach nem começa!- ele se armou, ela riu.

- Se Cassandra não se atirar em seu pescoço hoje então pode esquecer!

O sonserino se analisou. Era a primeira vez que Rachel tinha que admitir que tinha um belo irmão. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo ao estilo _Lord-de-filme-antigo_, as vestes eram negras e a camisa que usava por baixo branca, usava botas e um cinto com fivela prateada. Estava um verdadeiro cavaleiro, ou melhor _príncipe encantado_.

- Mais uma piadinha e vai implorar para nunca ter nascido!- falou ele encarando a irmã com zanga mal contida na voz.

- Quer saber Severus? Pela primeira vez na minha vida vou desistir das piadas!- Rachel deu dois passos até o irmão e passou o braço pelo dele- Afinal você merece! E então?

Perguntou animada estendendo o outro braço para Eddie.

- Será que os caras mais bonitos de Hogwarts vão me levar ao baile?

Eddie a encarou nos olhos, Rachel sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Ele sorriu e segurou o braço livre da garota. Os três seguiram para a sala do Slugue rindo e especulando quais seriam as outras fantasias e seus pares.

Quando chegaram a escada que levava a sala do Slugue eles deram de cara com Cassandra sentada em um dos degraus abotoando o sapato. Severus ergueu os olhos e perdeu a fala.

Cassandra usava um magnífico vestido bordô com detalhes em prata. À parte de cima era justa, ao estilo corpete, deixando as curvas mais acentuadas, e a saia era bastante rodada. Tinha os cabelos loiros presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos. Um colar de prata pendia em seu pescoço. A menina levantou os olhos para os três e sorriu.

- Precisa de ajuda?- perguntou Rachel sincera.

­- Não obrigada, foi só a fivela do sapato que se soltou.

Ela se levantou e o vestido movimentou-se feito um sino. Severus se viu embriagado pelo perfume de rosas que emanava da garota.

- Deixa-me adivinhar!- murmurou Eddie caminhando até ela- Princesa?!

- Condessa!- retrucou a outra com um sorriso.

Eddie se curvou e lhe beijou a testa.

- Aproveite seu par!- murmurou ele e se voltou estendendo a mão para Rachel- Vamos? O hidromel nos aguarda!

Rachel abriu um largo sorriso e estendeu a mão, se voltou murmurando para o irmão.

- Aposto como vai adorar essa festa, maninho!

Eddie e Rachel subiram as escadas de mãos dadas, deixando Severus e Cassandra parados ao pé da escada.

Rachel empurrou a porta com as costas e riu alto. Eddie também ria.

- Acha que eles vão se acertar?- perguntou Eddie curioso.

- Se não se acertarem , meu querido, eu é que vou acertar eles! E acredite não será nada agradável.

Os dois se aproximaram rindo da mesa de petiscos, Eddie lhe serviu uma taça de hidromel e entregou a ela com um meio sorriso. Mas o olhar dele recaiu mais atrás e ele tentou esconder o riso.

- O que foi?- perguntou ela mas não foi preciso Eddie explicar.

- Gatinha!?- chamou Sirius as costas dela- Que fantasia é essa?

Rachel se voltou né caiu na gargalhada. Sirius fechou a cara.

- Eu é que te pergunto que fantasia é essa!- retrucou ela rindo.

Angie havia lhe confeccionado uma bela fantasia de Poodle. E sirius era um belo cãozinho de madame com direito a coleira de estrass e pompom no lugar da cauda.

- Devia ter imaginado!- resmungou ele encostando-se à mesa de petiscos- Só podia ser uma brincadeira daquela loira aguada. Alias...!

Ele se elevou estufando o peito, só agora reparando na fantasia dos dois.

- O que esta fazendo de par com esse ai?

Eddie que ainda escondia o riso com a taça, fechou a cara.

- Não olha pra mim assim gatinho! Foi idéia da Angie e eu não sabia!

Sirius encarou Eddie.

- Nem olha pra mim..._cãozinho!_

Sirius deu sinal de que ia ficar furioso, mas Rachel se apoiou em seu peito aproximando os lábios dos dele.

- Quer saber, eu adoro cães!

Quando eles se beijaram Eddie olhou para a pista de dança. As bochechas esquentando de raiva. Viu Cassandra e Severus entrarem de braços dados e sorriu. Pela primeira vez Severus não parecia ter chupado uma dúzia de limões. Rachel apoiou o queixo no ombro de Eddie e sussurrou.

- Caçando?

Eddie riu

- Observando seu irmão!- e se voltou- Cadê o Sirius?

Ela apontou. Sirius e Tiago estavam rindo e enfeitiçando um aluno do terceiro ano da Sonserina, fazendo seus sapatos dançarem mambo.

- Adultos como sempre!- suspirou ela.

Cassandra se esgueirou por entre os convidados e abriu a porta, se ela fosse rápida o suficiente ninguém daria por sua falta, com sorte, nem mesmo Severus. Observou a sala iluminada e decorada festivamente, os jovens passeando de lado a lado com suas fantasias, das mais belas as mais escandalosas. Voltou-se para sair e bateu em algo sólido, recuou dois passos esfregando a testa dolorida.

Observou a porta aberta e franziu o cenho. Levantou a mão e apalpou o ar, havia alguma barreira invisível na porta, bateu nela com os nós dos dedos. Era completamente sólida. Fazendo uma careta puxou a varinha.

- _Reducto_!- berrou ela mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi ser arremessada para trás.

Ouviu uma risada e levantou-se furiosa, observou ao redor e visualizou sua presa. Rachel conversava animadamente com Eddie a alguns passos de distancia.

- O que fez com a porta?- perguntou Cassandra furiosa.

Rachel, coma taça de hidromel a meio caminho da boca a encarou de modo estranhado.

- Andou bebendo uísque de Fogo Cassandra?

- Não se faça de tola Rachel! Quem mais iria enfeitiçar a porta para que eu não pudesse sair?

Rachel franziu o cenho, completamente confusa.

- Cassandra eu não sou a única que gosta de ver você furiosa!

Cassandra a encarou por um segundo, processando as informações. Então a ficha caiu, ela se voltou zangada.

- Angélica Felícia Malfoy!- chamou ela.

Saiu a cata de Angie com Rachel e Eddie em seus calcanhares. Encontrou Angie apoiada em Lupin. Parou abruptamente e a encarou com os olhos azulados.

- O que fez com a porta?

- Com a porta? Nada!- retrucou a loira cruzando os braços satisfeita.

- Então porque não posso sair?

- Porque a senhorita quer sair do baile?- Angie sorriu.

- Isso não é da sua conta Angie. Quero que tire o feitiço agora!

- Não posso!

- Angélica Felícia Malfoy!- era um tom de aviso.

- Estou falando serio. Não posso.

Lupin começou a rir. Rachel o encarou.

- É um feitiço de Condição?- perguntou Rachel para lupin.

Cassandra bufou...

- Colocou um feitiço de condição na porta?- perguntou Cassandra perplexa.

- Já disse que não coloquei feitiço na porta!

- Ser não foi na porta foi aonde?- Rachel estava começando a se preocupar.

- Nas fantasias!- respondeu ela simplesmente, Cassandra urrou de frustração

Rachel encarou Angie que sorria de modo malicioso, então entendeu.

- Muito bem Angie!- falou ela calma- E qual a condição para que possamos sair daqui?

- É muito simples Rachel. As fantasias só vão desbloquear a porta se o par dançar uma musica juntos.

Cassandra ficou em silêncio e Rachel arregalou os olhos.

- Nem pensar! Eu não vou dançar com o Eddie!

- Então é bom ter trazido alguns jogos de tabuleiro porque vai ficar aqui por um longo tempo!

Eddie não pode deixar de rir da colocação de Angie.

Cassandra pegou Angie pelo braço e a arrastou para longe.

- Esta maluca? Eu pedi que colocasse esse feitiço nas vestes da Rachel e do Eddie não na minha!- murmurou ela com urgência.

- Ah claro! Cassandra ela iria desconfiar! E outra não é tão difícil assim dançar com o Severus, é?

Cassandra abriu a boca para retrucar mas não teve argumentos.

- Vou procurar o Severus!

Ela saiu com passadas longas e angie berrou entre um sorriso.

- Não esqueça que tem que ser uma musica lenta.

Cassandra sentiu o estomago dar uma volta e meia. Ficou pensando se conseguiria dançar com Severus, mesmo que conseguisse faze-lo dançar uma musica não sabia o quanto seus joelhos agüentariam sustenta-la. Aproximou-se do garoto por trás e parou o analisando. Tossiu de leva para ele se voltar.

- Ah já voltou?- perguntou ele com um meio sorriso.

Ela pesou em como iria contar para ele que precisava dançar com ele. Mas a musica suave que encheu o ambiente foi a sua salvação.

- Quer dançar?- perguntou ela na lata.

Ele a fitou piscando varias vezes, será que ouvira direito? Cassandra esperou por um longo segundo.

- E então?

Severus se engasgou mas acabou sorrindo meio abobado e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Eles caminharam até o meio da pista. Cassandra estendeu a mão para ele e o garoto apegou um tanto nervoso, se aproximou escorregando a outra mão pelas costas dela. Já havia dançado com ela uma vez mas mesmo assim seu corpo tornou-se tenso. Era tão raro às vezes que conseguia ficar a sós com ela que ele se preocupava em falar ou fazer algo errado.

Do outro lado do salão Eddie ainda ria.

- Esta rindo de que?- perguntou ela.

- Vai ter que dançar comigo. Até porque eu não quero ficar aqui pelo resto da vida!

Rachel o encarou analisado suas opções.

- Que diabos! E eu tenho outra escolha?

Eddie levantou a sobrancelha estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela aceitou o convite. Caminharam juntos ate a pista e ela se aproximou. Era estranho como ele parecia alto agora.

- Sabe que eu gosto muito de você não sabe?- perguntou ele perto do ouvido dela de modo que ela pudesse ouvir. O timbre de voz dele fez ela tremer.

- Claro que sei!- retrucou ela se pondo a ponta dos pés para alcançar a orelha dele- Eu também gosto de você.

Eddie sorriu de modo tolo e se inclinou, mas não era preciso, ela ainda estava nas pontas dos pés, apoiando as mãos no peito dele.

- Cassandra?- murmurou ele.

- Hum? – ela estava apoiada no ombro do garoto com os olhos fechados, acompanhando lentamente a musica. Desejou que ele se calasse, não queria estragar aquele momento por nada no mundo.

Severus puxou o queixo dela de leve, ela abriu os olhos o encarando. Os olhares se cruzaram se fitando por longos minutos e então ele murmurou.

- Sabe quantas vezes eu queria estar perto de você?

Ela balançou a cabeça, ele se aproximou mais.

- Todo o tempo!

Ela fechou os olhos de leve, mas ao invés de sentiu os lábios dele nos seus sentiu um puxão no cotovelo. Arregalou os olhos e encarou Diego. Ele a puxava de modo assustado.

Severus ficou observando estupefato o Corvinal a puxar. Ela ainda lançou um olhar de desculpas a ele entes de sumir pela porta da sala.

Eddie sorriu e solou os lábios aos de Rachel, mas ela estava observando a cena a dois passos de distancia. Empurrou Eddie com as palmas espalmadas e sorriu maliciosa. Diego e Cassandra saiam em disparada.

- Me da um segundo?- ela perguntou.

Eddie piscou varias vezes sem entender. Rachel não parecia nem ter percebido que ele a beijara. Antes mesmo de responder ela já saia com passos largos atrás de Cassandra.

- O que acha que está fazendo?- perguntou Cassandra ainda abalada.

- Eu? O que você estava fazendo que ainda não foi até a Floresta? Eles estão esperando.

Não precisou de mais nada para Cassandra se por outra vez em estado de alerta e acompanhar os passos largos do garoto.

Rachel desceu as escadas quase sem fôlego. Se Cassandra queria ir até a floresta é porque algo estava acontecendo e não seria ela a perder. Quando chegou ao hall de entrada percebeu que Cassandra e Diego já estavam na metade do jardim, os seguiu em silêncio, não queria ser descoberta. Mas quando chegou a floresta ficou mais difícil segui-la sem fazer barulho.

Quando as arvores cresciam tão juntas que nem a luz da lua passava ela resolveu acender a ponta da varinha. Não havia sinal de Cassandra e nem de Diego, ela iluminou o chão procurando rastos e feito um felino se pôs a correr. Estava tudo tão silencioso. Ela só podia ouvir a sua própria respiração.

Cassandra e Diego se aproximaram do centro da clareira. Diego ficou mais atrás e Cassandra fez uma reverencia. Do outro lado da clareira uma sombra esguia apareceu seguida de mais algumas sombras com olhos que brilhavam em um tom vermelho.

- Estamos aqui!- falou Cassandra de modo ríspido- O que você quer afinal?

Se estivesse claro ela poderia ter visto a sombra sorrir de modo animalesco, revelando duas presas pontiagudas.

Em uma clareira Rachel parou novamente cheirando o ar, e observando a escuridão. De um modo estranho sues olhos pareciam estar se adaptando tão bem no escuro que ela quase não precisava da luz da varinha para ver. Abaixou-se apalpando as folhas, Cassandra passara por ali. Sentiu um cheiro estranho no ar e seu coração disparou dentro do peito. Ela se levantou olhando ao redor.

Um rumorejo informou que havia alguém ou algo a sua direita. Sem pensar ela correu o máximo que suas pernas permitiam. Mas uma imensa parede se elevou do chão espalhando folhas e galhos por todos os lados, com a agilidade de um felino ela se voltou mas mais uma parede de elevou a sua frente e o mesmo aconteceu a sua direita e esquerda. Ela berrou quando a luz da lua foi encoberta por uma imensa tampa de madeira.

Rachel chutou e socou as paredes mas nada aconteceu. Sentiu seus brônquios se fecharem e lutou para respirar.

- Me tirem daqui!- implorou sem ar

Escorregou com as costas a parede e sentiu sua vida esvair-se como água por entre os dedos, agora ela lutava para respirar. Pode ouvir o barulho de cascos por detrás das imensas paredes de madeira e uma réstia de luz apareceu do lado oposto a ela. Estava tão fraca que mal pode distinguir os vultos que se formaram quando a parede foi totalmente removida.

Sentiu que a seguravam pelos braços e a arrastaram para fora. Respirou grandes golfadas de ar quando sentiu o frescor da noite em seu rosto. Foi largada de barriga na terra úmida e cheia de folhas. Tentou se amparar nas mãos mas o máximo que conseguiu foi voltar a dar de cara com o chão.

- Ponham-na de pé!- falou alguém à direita. A voz crocitante a fez tremer. Sentiu que a seguravam e a colocaram de pé, mas seus joelhos cederam e ela caiu, ficou alio com as palmas apoiadas nas folhas úmidas.

Com mais coragem do que força ela olhou para cima, os olhos acostumando-se a luz bruxuleante das tochas. Se não estivesse tão fraca ela teria gritado. A sua frente um Centauro de ombros largos e rosto quadrado a encarava quase que com ódio. Ao redor dele um grupo de uns doze centauros pateavam o chão nervosos, segurando tochas e arcos, as aljavras nas costas carregadas de flechas.

- O que quer comigo?- arfou a garota sentando-se nos calcanhares.

- Temos observado você mestiça!- começou um centauro. Era o mais velho de todos, parecia até um tanto frágil. Ele se aproximou do centauro do centro e pôs a mão em seu ombro- Já pode ir Jovem Connor. Leve os outros e tentem encontra-los.

- Mas meu senhor!- ele começou de modo tímido mas efusivo- Não vou deixá-lo a sos com ela!

- Acalme-se Connor, ela é só uma cria...

- Meu senhor- ele parecia nervoso, mas não pelo fato de Rachel estar ali e sim porque o velho não lhe dava ouvidos- Eu a vi na noite em que o lobisomem fugiu, ela tem poderes, senhor. Ela pode se transfigurar.

- Deixe-me Agouro e Glommy eles são de minha inteira confiança!

Connor observou Agouro, ele era muito jovem ainda, apesar de ser bastante forte e selvagem. Encarou Gloomy, o grande centauro o olhou de modo intrigado. Gloomy era grande e obtuso, mas sua força e obediência superavam sua estupidez. Connor não pereceu satisfeito, fez sinal para mais um centauro ficar. Rachel não se sentiu feliz com isso.

Depois de fazer uma meia reverencia ao idoso ele saiu sendo seguido pelos outros centauros. O centauro velho se aproximou cheirando-a.

- Me diga o que eles vieram fazer aqui?

- Eles quem?- perguntou Rachel, sua respiração ainda era difícil.

- Não se faça de sonsa, filha de meu sangue. Eu a vi com eles... eu vi que estava se unindo aos amantes da escuridão.

- Não sei do que esta falando?

O velho se aproximou, abaixando-se até que ela pudesse ver as chamas da tocha em sua mão refletir nos grandes olhos negros.

- Não estou de brincadeira. Já suportei muito suas criancices e brincadeira. Sua imundice manchando nosso prestigio. Não vou tolerar que se uma a nossos inimigos. Jamais um centauro fará aliança com um vampiro.

- Vampiro?- Rachel o encarou confusa.- Ela veio se encontrar com eles?

O centauro se endireitou.

- Ela quem? A cria de cabelos loiros?

Rachel tentou se levantar mas desistiu quando seus joelhos cederam.

- Cassandra!

- O que?- o centauro a encarou confuso.

- O nome dela é Cassandra!- corrigiu Rachel com zanga.

O centauro riu.

- Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo. Deixe-me ir!

- Oh não minha jovem. Não antes de lhe mostrar...

Rachel o encarou. O centauro fez sinal para o Agouro. O jovem se aproximou, arranjando pedras em forma de circulo a frente dela.

- Ah muitos anos um dos nossos, um fétido amante de humanos achou que seria aceitável viver entre eles. Uma humana tola e ignorante foi a causa de uma guerra que vem a séculos sendo travada. Ele achou que seria justo ama-la. Seria justo viver entre os dela.

Agouro agora colocava galhos e folhas verdes no centro do circulo.

- Ele desertou de seu grupo por ela. Repudiado e odiado por nossos antepassados ele foi amaldiçoado. Seus descendentes seriam somente fêmeas. Mas isso não impediu que ele os tivesse. Uma linhagem impura que leva nosso sangue e magia em suas veias.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?- perguntou Rachel, se arrependendo logo em seguida.

O centauro se aproximou, a luz da tocha o tornando assustador.

- Suas crias vem estudando nessa escola de bruxaria a cada geração, menos uma. Uma que nasceu completamente humana. Sua mãe jamais lhe contou sobre as premunições? Sobre os sonhos? As sensações? Uma linhagem sem dom, sem magia, mas que leva em seu sangue a marca dos seus antepassados.

Rachel o encarou.

- Queremos a mulher! Queremos a mulher que venceu a morte. Ela é a chave de tudo. Passado, presente e futuro. Sem ela eles serão fracos.

- Do que esta falando?

Agouro saiu de perto de Rachel e só agora ela pode ver que uma chama ardia a frente. O velho se aproximou esfregando uma planta seca entre as mãos, sobre a fogueira. Murmurou algo e a fumaça começou a subir em espiral. O cheiro era ao mesmo tempo inebriante e enjoativo. Rachel ergueu os olhos.

- Veja o futuro... Seu sangue pode mostrar o que vai acontecer se ela reinar.

A voz dele foi fiando longe. As chamas dançavam em frente aos olhos da garota, o estomago dela dava voltas, a fumaça começou a envolve-la como se fosse um véu. E tudo ficou borrado e confuso.

Ouviu gritos e tudo começou a fazer sentido. Estava no centro der Hogsmeade, tudo o que via era destruição. As casas ardiam em fogo, as pessoas gritavam. A lua estava vermelha e um garotinho chorava sobre o corpo de sua mãe. Foi quando ela viu. A visão mais assustadora e terrível que podia ter. Severus jazia aos pés de Cassandra Cavendish. A loira encarou Rachel, os olhos brilhavam intensamente, um filete de sangue escorria por seu queixo. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios também ensangüentados e arreganhou os dentes pontiagudos. Cassandra pulou e Rachel gritou. Gritou com tudo que podia. Seus pulmões ardiam como em brasa.

Sentiu alguém lhe segurar e esperneou, ela iria morde-la, iria mata-la como fez com Severus. Mas Rachel não iria sem lutar. Podia ouvir alguém gritar.

- _RACHEL! RACHEL!_

Eddie a sacudiu com força, os gritos pararam e tudo ficou silencioso. Ela estava caída de costas e sentia Eddie a segurando pelos ombros. Quando abriu os olhos viu o rosto dele e num impulso abraçou-o.

- Por merlim o que houve? Você esta tremendo.

- Centauros!- murmurou ela- Vampiros!

E começou a chorar soluçante.

- A fogueira!- lembrou-se de repente- Ele disse que eu veria o futuro. Eddie ela, ela matou ele.

Rachel começou a falar muito rápido, falou da caixa e dos centauros. Mantinha o rosto enterrado ao peito do amigo. Eddie a encarou confuso.

- Rachel, não há nada aqui!

Ela o encarou. Ainda estava na floresta era verdade. A clareira ainda era a mesma em que parar aa poucos minutos atrás mas não havia sinais de caixa, muito menos de fogueira. Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, algumas folhas caíram de sue cabelo.

- Eddie, Cassandra não pode se juntar a eles. Por favor acredite em mim.

- Rachel. Cassandra esta de volta a festa!

Rachel franziu o cenho.

- Eu vi quando saiu atrás dela. Cassandra voltou a meia hora. Como você não apareceu eu resolvi vim atrás de você.

- Meia hora? Mas como? Como me achou?

- Pura sorte. Ouvi seus gritos!

- Eddie eu...- ela baixou a cabeça a balançando- Não sei o que aconteceu.

- Venha!

Ele a levou até o castelo. Quando chegaram na escada que dava acesso ao quarto das meninas, Eddie a largou ficando de frente para ela.

- Não quero ficar sozinha- murmurou ela.

- Você não vai estar sozinha! As meninas estão lá.

Rachel lhe lançou um olhar que dizia com todas as letras que sozinha era melhor. Quando ela tremeu de leve ele lhe lançou um olhar penalizado.

- Merlim, se Severus nos pegas estamos mortos!

Ela sorriu, Eddie a levou para o dormitório masculino e a ajudou a se deitar na cama, a saia de Cigana ainda cheia de folhas. Ela se encolheu tremendo um pouco e ele sentou-se ao lado dela. Rachel se acomodou no peito do garoto. Eddie não pode deixar de sorrir intimamente.

Notas:

Lele: Bien... Espero que o próximo capitulo, voce goste também.

Tamie: sessão passa ou repassa no ar: não fiz nada com o Eddie. (mas sei de umas quantas, que queriam ter feito!) E se alguém fizer, vai ser a Zoe ( AUTORA DESSA FIC, sou a modesta co-autora, que publica, responde os comentários, fazendo observações dignas de Harry Potter ou seja, totalmente inocentes). Quanto a ter continuacao... SE HOUVER.. comecara a ser publicada a partir de dezembro... de 2008, no dia 25 de dezembrio..

pode já chutar porque as filhas da Rachel são burras, cegas e lerdas? Se tiver um palpite, pode dizer.

Ah, se tu deixar mais de um comentário, so vou contar um, pq vc é a mesma pessoa!

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO AVISO

AVISO IMPORTANTE

POR CONTA DO PROXIMO CAPITULO CONTER SOMENTES CENAS IMPROPRIAS A CLASSIFICACAO INOCENTE DA FIC, ELE SERA TOTALMENTE PUBLICADO A PARTE, COM O NOME DE CAPITULO 43 DA FIC A IRMA DA SERPENTE. E O OUTRO, SERA PUBLICADO NORMALMENTE COMO SE O CAPITULO 43 FIZESSE PARTE DE UMA MENTE PERVERTIDA E OBSCENA QUE APARENTEMENTE RESOLVEU BRINCAR COM OS PERSONAGENS LINDOS E GOSTOSOS (PODEM ME INCLUIR NA CATEGORIA DE GURIAS QUE QUEREM ALGUMA COISA COM O EDDIE) QUE UTILIZAMOS PARA ESCREVE..R A FANFIC. ALIAS... COMENTARIOS PARA O CAPITULO TAMBEM SÃO DESEJADOS!


	43. Isabel dá o ar de sua maldade

NOTAS: HARRY POTTER não NOS PERTENCE, não SOMOS JK ROLLING E PODEM GUARDAR OS PUNHAIS. O CAPITULO ESTA ABAIXO DAS NOTAS.

SABADO EU IRIA PUBLICAR ELE. MAS DEU UM PROBLEMINHA, CHAMADO NET FORA DO AR. AI NO DOMINGO, O VELHO NOEL RESOLVEU QUE EU ERA UMA MENINA MUITO MÁ COM A CASS E A RACHEL E ESCONDEU O ARQUIVO, NA ESPERANCA QUE EU MUDASSE O CAPITULO... MAS COMO EU já DISSE, SOU MA... E A ZOE PIOR, PORQUE O CAPITULO QUE SEGUE ESSE... QUE VENHAM OS ARCANJOS COM SUAS TROMBETAS DO FIM DO MUNDO! RECADINHOS ESPECIAIS, SO SEMANA QUE VEM, TA? BEIJOS DA TINA, ABRAÇOS DA ZOE... E QUE A MINHA MADRINHA ORIENTAL CONTINUE GOSTANDO DE NOS DUAS!

CAPITULO 43...

_Isabel dá o ar de sua maldade_

A manha chegou quente e ensolarada. Severus se vestiu com vagareza e observou o quarto, a única cortina fechada era a da cama de Eddie. Caminhou languidamente até ela e a puxou. Deixou seu queixo cair, as palavras presas em sua garganta. Eddie dormia a sono solto, sem camisa, com Rachel, usando um de seus pijamas, apoiada em seu peito. Severus cruzou os braços e tossiu alto.

Eddie se mexeu na cama. Sentia o contato de Rachel em seu peito, seu braço estava meio dormente pela posição. Ouviu um pigarro e se espreguiçou abriu os olhos devagar e soltou um palavrão. Caiu com estrépito da cama. Rachel sentou-se assustada e olhou ao redor.

- O que foi?- perguntou ela em meio ao pânico e dormência.

- Eu gostaria de saber!- murmurou Severus.

Rachel arregalou os olhos e berrou. Por um segundo delirante Severus achou que ela ia começar a se desculpar, mas do contrario ela se atirou em seu pescoço e chorou baixinho.

- Rachel?! Mas o que...!- ele a abraçou e a sentiu tremer- Pelas calças de Merlim o que fez com ela Montgomery?

Ele a afastou com carinho e a observou. Eddie sentou-se no chão apoiando-se na cama.

- A historia é longa!- murmurou ele- Mal consegui acalma-la ontem à noite.

Eddie levantou-se e contou cada detalhe da floresta e do modo como ela tremia e Severus a observou entre espantado e descrente.

- Ela acredita mesmo que Cassandra vai virar uma vampira!- finalizou Eddie

- Isso é loucura!- murmurou Snape, uma dor no peito informou que de algum modo ele acreditava na irmã.

- Não!- falou ela com voz cava- Eles me mostraram o futuro...

- Já tivemos muita coisa do futuro nos últimos dias!- falou Eddie- Você viu Victoria, não viu?! Se Cassandra fosse uma vampira então Victoria jamais nasceria!- interpôs Eddie.

Rachel balançou a cabeça.

- Aquele... aquele centauro velho... disse que queria a mulher que _venceu a morte_. Disse que ia me mostrar o que ia acontecer _se_ ela reinasse. Talvez... talvez ele queira que eu impeça...

- Rachel não pira!

- Mas se Cassandra se meter onde não deve? E se essa mulher resolver morde-la... então tudo que eu vi será real...- Rachel tinha o olhar fora de foco e murmurava furiosamente.

- Ta tentando dizer que o cara te mostrou um futuro alternativo?- perguntou Eddie confuso

- Não! O futuro esta traçado, o que será, será mas... mas às vezes fazemos escolhas que mudam o futuro. Escolhemos seguir o caminho fácil e acabamos por mudar o que nos era previsto... ela vai ter uma escolha Eddie, e vai escolher o caminho errado...

- Você ta me deixando confuso...

Rachel encarou Eddie. Os olhos castanhos a fitando ternamente e ela se calou. Não adiantava, eles não entendiam a visão como ela entendia. Por alguma razão maluca ela sabia o que o centauro lhe mostrara e sabia que tinha que impedir. Precisava manter Cassandra longe dos vampiros.

- Rachel!- chamou Severus baixinho- Você esta bem?

- Ahn?- ela o encarou despertando de seus devaneios- Tô... vocês tem razão, eu estou confusa! Preciso tomar um banho!

Ela se levantou e se espreguiçou. Eddie a seguiu até a porta e a encarou.

- Será que podemos conversar mais tarde?- murmurou ele. Severus que permanecia sentado na cama de Eddie os observou intrigado.

- Ta!- ela sorriu e saiu.

Eddie se voltou sorrindo e deu de cara com Snape, seu sorriso esmaeceu.

- Se tocar na minha irmã eu acabo com sua raça!- murmurou Snape a caminho da porta. Eddie soltou uma exclamação quando o garoto saiu e sorrindo se jogou de costas na cama, os braços abertos.

ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO

ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO

ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO

- Rachel!- chamou Eddie a hora do café, a garota se voltou, estivera perdida em pensamentos. Sorriu ao encarar os olhos castanhos do garoto.

- Será que podemos conversar?

Rachel encarou-o seria.

- Antes eu preciso agradecer! Você me tirou de uma enrascada ontem...

- Não tem...

- tem sim Eddie. Você é meu herói!- faliu ela rindo.

Ele a encarou serio.

- Precisamos conversar sobre ontem a noite... Rachel eu...

- Eu estou um pouco confusa agora Eddie... preciso fazer uma coisa e não sei se terei coragem!- Eddie franziu a sobrancelha. Rachel estava fugindo dele?

A garota o encarou confusa, ela estava tendo algum problema em manter distancia de Eddie e depois da noite anterior ficaria ainda mais difícil. Estava na hora de ela tomar uma decisão. Severus se aproximou devagar e tossiu, Eddie se endireitou na cadeira, o Sonserino não parecia nada feliz com a cena que vira naquela manhã e não seria Eddie a testar ate aonde ia o humor de um Snape.

ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO

Sirius estava sentado a mesas do três vassouras, passando uma cantada em Madame Rosmerta quando Rachel chegou. Tiago assoviou e encarou o garoto.

- Sua garota problema chegou garotão!

- Ahn?- ele sorveu um gole de cerveja amanteigada quando erguia os olhos para a porta.

Rachel cumprimentou os garotos e encarou Sirius.

- Será que podemos conversar?

- Você que manda gatinha!- falou Sirius rindo, mas sem se levantar.

Rachel encarou Rabicho, que sorria malvado e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sirius!?- falou ela e ele a encarou- A sos!

O garoto a encarou e ela sorriu. Levantou-se contrariado ouvindo as piadas de Tiago.

- Vai cachorrinho vai!- gritou ele quando os dois desviavam as mesas até a porta do bar.

ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO

ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO ANJINHHO ANJINHO

Rachel não estava se sentindo bem. Caminhava em direção a nenhum lugar especifico, quando percebeu Cassandra conversando com um homem. Ela não deu nenhum sinal de que iria parar a conversa, mas do nada virou-se franzindo a testa.

Lançou um olhar irritado a Rachel.

Voce fede, niña. A cavalos selvagens. – soltou uma risadinha de deboche, virando-se novamente para o homem. Continuou conversando com o homem em espanhol. – Se eu não soubesse que Minir ficaria furioso, trataria de acrescentar alguns membros ao clã.

E quem a senhora escolheria?

Cassandra virou-se, um sorriso frio nos lábios.

O garoto de olhos frios... Aquela menina perturbada... E o novo Diego.

O homem riu.

E seu amor por Minir seria realmente confirmado.

Mas antes preciso dar a meu senhor o que ele mais deseja.

Bakurapan. – ele murmurou. – mas como pretende fazer isso?

Escuta aqui Cassandra Cavendish, acho melhor esclarecermos logo essa historia que tenho cheiro de cavalos selvagens.

Do que me chamou, menina? – Cassandra voltou-SE como se não acreditasse.

Pelo seu nome, sua jararaca de peruca.

Não me chamo Cassandra. – Ela deu um sorriso, que fez Rachel recuar. – Explique-se, senão...

Senão o que?

As conseqüências podem ser terríveis para um certo alguém.

Quem? – Rachel tentou fingir-se de boba,quando uma certa pressão em sua garganta a fez ofegar.

Aquele a quem voce mais ama. – a loira sorriu.

Victoria Snape, sugiro que voce pare de imitar sua mãe em um dia que ela resolveu usar as calças do meu irmão. – Rachel falou autoritária, tendo a sua ultima esperança morrendo quando a loira respondeu.

Não sou Victoria Snape. Me fale mais sobre Cassandra... CAVENDISH. – ela encostou a mão no pescoço de Rachel, que prendeu a respiração. A mao era gelada, Rachel sentiu como se a frieza daquela mao se espalhasse pelo seu corpo.

Quem é voce?

Fica longe dela agora mesmo, sua coisa dos infernos! – Diego gritou, correndo enquanto puxava a varinha. – _estupefaço_!

O homem que estava com ela,pulou na frente, rebatendo o feitiço.

_Protego_! - sorriu com desprezo. – é apenas isso que consegue fazer, niño? Atacar uma mulher indefesa?

Se Mary Elizabeth Heloise for apenas uma mulher indefesa, eu não faço parte da décima quarta geração Garcia!

Diego puxou Rachel, escondendo-a com o corpo. A mulher parecida com Cassandra riu.

Ora, ora, ora... Então tenho na minha frente um guardião. Mas não se preocupe. Guardiões não são eternos... – ela começou a rir, antes do homem colocar um braço sobre os ombros dela e aparatar.

Reaprenda a rezar, Elizabeth. Talvez as mortes que voce já provocou sejam perdoadas. – Diego murmurou, como se pudesse ser ouvido pela mulher. Virou-se para Rachel e sem cerimônia, examinou o pescoço dela, levando um chute e tapas.

O que você pensa que eu sou, Garcia?

Calma, eu so estava me certificando que ela não tinha feito nada com voce! – Diego começou a proteger o rosto.

Acha que aquela imitação barata de jararaca de peruca iria...

Elizabeth Garcia é muito mais perigosa que centauros, Rachel. – foi a seriedade no rosto e na voz de Diego que fizeram Rachel o encara-lo.

O que... – A voz dela falhou. – Ela disse que voce é um guardião. O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Eu não sou um guardião. Ainda não. – Ele olhou em volta, como se algo tivesse errado. – você sabe onde esta o inútil do snape?

Por que eu deveria responder isso?

Porque pelas historias que já conheço de Elizabeth, ela vai ir atrás da garota que assumiu o compromisso de se tornar guardiã. E a garota ia ir atrás do inútil do Snape.

Cavendish? Mas...

Eu não citei o nome da Cassinha. – Diego tinha um certo brilho de divertimento no olhar.

Anjinho,

Anjinho,

Anjinho,

Anjinho,

Anjinho,

Anjinho,

Anjinho,

Anjinho,

Anjinho,

Anjinho,

Anjinho,

Anjinho,

Lilian e Cassandra riam, quando Severus passou por elas. Lançando-lhes um olhar aborrecido, ele ia seguir adiante quando Cassandra o interceptou.

Severus, pode me ajudar?

Com o que, Cavendish?

É Cassandra.

Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinoria. Lilian, eu te juro, que voce e o Tiago vão se casar e ter um filhote!

Mais fácil a Glenn largar o Sirius e ficar com o Montegomery.

Mulher de pouca fé! – Cassandra brincou. - Se as filhas da Rachel vão ser filhas do Eddie é porque em algum momento ela criou inteligência e...

Como assim são filhas do Montgomery?

Do que Victoria chamou as meninas, Snape? Tirando a parte da burrice e cegueira... A lerdeza é com certeza a mar...

Desculpe interromper a conversa, senhora...

Os três adolescentes viraram-se e viram um homem palido curvando a cabeça.

O quarto esta pronto conforme suas especificações. – calou-se, como se esperasse uma ordem.

Que quarto?

O quarto que lady Cavendish solicitou. – Severus encarou Cassandra.

Ela pareceu estar confusa.

O registro foi feito em nome de Cassandra Cavendish? – Lilian perguntou ao homem.

O homem encarou-a como se fosse um besouro.

Não existe nenhuma Cassandra Cavendish.

Cassandra e Lilian trocaram um breve olhar. Quando Severus começou a falar, a loira chutou-lhe a canela, disfarçadamente.

Como assim... – Ele a encarou, confuso.

Leila, avise a meu sobrinho que fui averiguar se meu quarto esta conforme meu pedido. – Cassandra falou, sem encarar a ruiva. – E siga o resto das instruções.

Voce pensa em...

Não discuta. – a voz tornou-se fria. – Vá na frente.

O homem curvou-se e começou a voltar por onde tinha ido.

O que voce pensa fazer? – Lilian sussurrou.

Colocar em pratica meu treinamento. E voce trate de colocar em pratica o seu!

Cassandra afastou-se em passos rápidos. Severus observou os cabelos soltos, balançando conforme ela se movia.

Anjinho da guarda, não sei se reparou, mas está na hora de trabalhar. – Lilian falou em tom de prece. – Snape por favor vem comigo.

Me de um bom motivo.

Cassandra esta indo atrás de uma bela encrenca, que pode custar a vida de um bocado de gente. Motivo suficiente?

Que tipo de encrenca?

Encrenca tipo...

Lilian! – Diego apareceu gritando, tendo Rachel no seu encalço. – Onde esta a cass?

Algum problema?

Digamos que eu acabei de encontrar a minha tia avo preferida.

Como assim sua tia avo preferida? Aquela coisa tem a cara da Cavendish e...

Cass foi para o hotel verificar como o quarto que LADY CAVENDISH ficou. – Lilian ignorou Rachel.

Ótimo. Novas instruções. Pegue a Rachelzinha, o Snape e se for preciso, afogue os marotos na privada.

Mais alguma ordem, majestade?

Reza pro anjinho proteger a Cass. Ele deve estar dormindo. – Diego deu dois passos, em seguida voltou. – pra que direção ela foi?

ANJINHHO ANJINHO

ANJINHHO ANJINHO

ANJINHHO ANJINHO

ANJINHHO ANJINHO

Eu não desejo ser incomodada. De forma alguma. – Cassandra falou. O homem que havia lhe levado ate o quarto, curvou a cabeça e se afastou. Cassandra ficou lhe observando ate ele fazer a curva no corredor e então ela encarou a porta. – Santo Anjo do Senhor, meu zeloso guardador, sempre me guie e me proteja. Que eu realmente esteja enganada e que não seja Isabel.

Vagarosamente, ela abriu a porta. Deu um passo a frente, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- "Escute o silêncio, sentindo o que a magia emana." - Cassandra recordou a voz de Maximus Ortega, no inicio do seu treinamento. - "Você não pode confiar apenas em seus olhos. Por mais que consiga ver auras, deve lembrar-se sempre de seus outros sentidos. E que o tato seja sempre a ultima opção, criança curiosa."- Ele a alertara, quando percebera sua mão se esticando para tocar uma dália negra. Quando ela o encarara, ele fez uma expressão severa. – "Toque-a e ficará sonhando eternamente."

- Não preciso de broncas agora. – resmungou. Abriu os olhos lentamente, deixando-os acostumarem com a parca luminosidade. Pequenas linhas de luz cruzavam o ar, de maneira tão sutil, que se Cassandra não estivesse atenta, ela não teria percebido. Deu alguns passos, aproximando-se de uma penteadeira com espelho. Observava os objetos ali dispostos, escutou uma respiração ofegante. Mordeu o lábio quando cócegas começaram a surgir em suas costas. Mantinha as pálpebras cerradas, enquanto contava ate vinte. Mexeu no próprio cabelo, verificando que havia apenas o seu reflexo no espelho. Resolveu agir. – relembrando os tempos em que você tinha reflexo?

Virou-se devagar, o coração disparado no peito. Encarou a mulher diante de si. Era ela. Os mesmo cabelos loiros, a mesma altura, o mesmo rosto.

Como... é possível? – a outra perguntou, o olhar de absoluto espanto na sua face.

– A resposta para sua pergunta, talvez seja, uma ironia do destino. – Cassandra engoliu em seco, quando viu a outra sorrindo.

Tem razão. – Ela inspirou. – E você tem um cheiro bastante poderoso. – os olhos dela tornaram-se vermelhos, enquanto caninos surgiam. – Minir afirmou que eu não poderia dar o beijo em ninguém, mas não falou que eu não poderia tirar uma copia mal-feita de circulação.

Cassandra recuou, andando para o lado. A vampira sorriu e aproximou-se.

Então, você é Cassandra Cavendish. Aquela garota com cheiro de cavalos foi muito útil, me contando sobre a imitação que andava solta.

Eu vou torcer o pescoço daquela coisa burra. – Cassandra resmungou, antes de tentar correr para o lado, sendo impedida por um homem que apareceu, lhe segurando os braços.

Alem do poder, ela tem o cheiro de uma intocada. – o homem informou, antes que Cassandra arregalou os olhos.

Quer falar língua de gente comigo, por favor? – Cassandra chutou-lhe a canela, quando uma aparatação ocorreu no quarto.

Atrasado, guardião. – Isabel sorriu para Diego.

- Estupefaça! – Azarou Cassandra, que foi jogada contra a parede. – Acho que não, Isabel.

Resolveu agir sem proteção, garoto? Um pobre ratinho para dois gatos esfomeados.

"Quando o guardião intervir, aproveite a chance para fugir. Ele sabe as conseqüências."

Cassandra apertou a mão no chão, um segundo antes de levantar-se, sentindo uma grande dor. Os vampiros tinham a atenção voltada para Diego. Seria fácil correr, deixando-os para trás. Abandonando seu amigo.

Coisa que ela não faria, não enquanto tivesse os princípios que lhe foram ensinados desde que estava no ventre de sua mãe.

"Se algum dia existir uma pequena possibilidade..."- Diego suspirara, enquanto dançavam na festa do casamento dos seus avós. Quando Cassandra o olhara, terminou a fala. – "Eu não sei se daria um bom morto. Sabe qual o meu segundo maior sonho? Ver com minha consciência viva, o futuro. Ser imortal."

Diego não alcançaria a servidão eterna naquele dia, se dependesse dela. Cassandra pegou a varinha, apontando para Isabel, quando o vampiro que a acompanhava começou a erguer Diego pelo colarinho. Ele percebeu que Cassandra não iria sair dali.

Vicky! – Diego falou. Isabel soltou uma gargalhada.

Ficou louco, garoto? Não há ninguém chamado...

Max e Josh. O Ranhoso.

Max? – Isabel voltou o olhar para Cassandra, que estava se apoiando na parede. – Maximus Ortega não é? Como sou idiota! A semelhança entre nós! – os dentes ficaram maiores do que estavam antes. – A presença do guardião! – Comecou a se aproximar. – Menina, vou saciar minha sede mais cedo que imaginava.

Você esta certa e errada. – Cassandra sentiu uma sensação familiar. – Certa sobre a nossa semelhança e completamente errada sobre Max. Diego esta me lembrando do meu filho.

Isabel riu.

Filhos não tem serventia alguma.

Para monstros como você, eles não servem mesmo. – Cassandra apertou a varinha, escondida nas costas, encarando a vampira. – Seu filho lutou por você. Para que seu nome não ficasse manchado.

Tolo como Maximus. – Isabel ergueu a mão, enquanto lançava o único encanto que conseguia. – Mas cumpriu bem a função para a qual nasceu... Colocar descendentes com poder no mundo.

SEVERUS! – Cassandra gritou, quando sentiu-se quase desmaiando pela tontura que a atingiu.

A porta abriu-se com um estrondo; Diego foi atirado no chão como um pano velho. O vampiro deu um salto em direção a Isabel e pegando-a pela mão aparatou. Cassandra tinha a cabeça inclinada, oferecendo o pescoço. Severus entrou seguido por Rachel e uma Lilian contrariada.

Diego estava ofegante, mas mesmo assim, palavrões saiam de sua boca com uma intensidade que se fossem golpes, quebrariam ossos. Cass foi ao chão, também. Suas pernas não a sustentaram o suficiente e Severus a amparou nos braços como se fosse uma boneca.

Era ela. - Cassandra começou a chorar. Severus deu batidinhas nas costas dela. Lilian e Rachel ajudaram Diego a levantar.

Cadela, vagabunda, assassina...

Não ofenda a raça canina, por favor. – Lilian repreendeu Diego. – Precisamos sair daqui imediatamente.

Ela não vai voltar hoje. – Rachel encarou Cassandra, sem entender nada. Mas que aquela garota iria lhe contar exatamente o que tinha acontecido, isso ela ia.

Como... vocês conseguiram subir aqui? – Diego pareceu se dar conta de quem estava ali. – eu quase tive que matar aquele recepcionista para ele me dizer o numero do quarto... E vocês estavam la.

Glenn mostrou o seu charme encantador. – Lilian fechou o punho. – e o cara desmaiou como uma donzela do século retrasado.

Vamos sair daqui agora mesmo. – Rachel puxou Diego, quando percebeu que Severus estava levantando Cassandra. Por pura sorte do destino, não encontraram ninguém nos dois lances de escada que conduzia ate o quarto. O recepcionista ainda se encontrava desmaiado.

Eles andaram cerca de uns cem metros, quando Diego chamou a atenção de todos.

Cass, lembra da cara que o seu pai fez, quando descobriu que nós tínhamos colocado pó de mico no papel higiênico da congregação?

O meu traseiro lembra da surra. Por que?

Olha lá. – indicou um homem que se aproximava. Rachel ofegou, quando percebeu que era o mesmo vampiro que tinha exigido a presença de Cassandra.

Sonserina. – Cassandra falou em tom de palavrão.

Muito bem. Qual dos dois vai me explicar o que está acontecendo? – a expressao era tão seria e compenetrada que o casal de amigos virou os olhos.

Sua esposa tentou encher a cara com o sangue de uma virginiana e não deixamos.

O que? – eles se encolheram com o grito que ele deu. – O que vocês dois tem na cabeça?

Nunca faça uma pergunta que você não quer ser respondida. – Cassandra tentou falar filosoficamente.

Quero vocês dois dentro do castelo e nem sonhe em sair pelo menos ate o século que vem mocinha. – Maximus olhou em volta. – E quero que afastem-se os dois dessa historia, entenderam bem? - afastou-se deles, aproximandose do hotel. Rachel reparou que havia uma mulher muito bonita atrás daquele vampiro, que parecia observar com apreensão Diego.

Não fui ferido, anjinho.

Se chamar essa morcega velha de anjinho na minha frente outra vez, vou contar para a sua mãe o que aconteceu com o trenzinho vermelho. – Cassandra ameaçou.

Só vou dar um aviso: não sou eu quem vai avisar ao mestre que vocês possuem audição seletiva. Seus cabritos.

Diego e cass riram, antes de balirem suavemente brincando. A mulher se desvaneceu, reaparecendo perto do homem que já estava longe.

O que vamos fazer agora?

Nunca pensei em dizer isso, mas estou precisando de uma poção do sono urgente.

Somos dois. – Cassandra resmungou. – eu já to escutando o sermão do barão...


	44. Uma Historia não Contada

- Capitulo Quarenta e Quatro -

Uma Historia não Contada 

Na segunda feira Rachel levantou muito cedo, andou apresada pelos corredores e engoliu seu café sem tirar os olhos da grande porta do Salão principal. Um formigamento percorria-lhe os dedos, a noite passada havia tido um sonho estranho e seria hoje que ela revelaria o segredo dele.

No sonho estava novamente parada a rua de Hogsmeade, uma criança chorava alto abafando o barulho das casas em chamas. Mais à frente ela podia ver seu irmão morto. Sentiu como se alguém houvesse lhe arrancado o coração do peito, Cassandra estava parada em pé perto do garoto. Rachel fechou os punhos o ódio a batucar em uma veia em sua temporã. Mas dessa vez Cassandra falou. Era uma voz suave e leve. _"Você fede, niña. A cavalos selvagens"._ Rachel correu, queria feri-la, queria acabar com ela, infligir-lhe tanta dor que ela imploraria pela morte, mas a mulher riu friamente e ela acordou enrolada nos lençóis e molhada de suor.

Observou o salão. Agora seus pensamentos estavam claros como água límpida e ela sabia que não era Cassandra quem mataria seu irmão. Era aquela mulher que encontrara em Hogsmeade. Agora que se dera conta não conseguia imaginar como ela cometera um erro tão grosseiro. Cassandra não era em nada parecida com aquela mulher. Só agora via como os olhos da mulher eram frios e sem vida, como os traços do rosto dela eram duros e não finos e delicados como o de Cavendish, ou que seu cabelo apesar de loiro mel não tinham vida nem brilho, ou como seus lábios se contorciam em um sorriso sinistro o tempo todo. Percebera que ela era o oposto de Cassandra, como se o lado sombrio de Cassandra tivesse se soltado do corpo e criado aquela criatura sinistra e sem alma.

Havia poucos alunos no salão aquela hora da manha e Rachel esperou, sentada na mesma posição sem ousar mexer um único músculo. Quando Cassandra entrou e sentou-se a mesa da Grifinória, Rachel riu aliviada que ela estava sozinha, mal notou Eddie vindo em sua direção e lhe dando um largo sorriso. Manteve sua visão focada em Cassandra e ignorou o amigo. Sentou-se ao lado da loira e murmurou.

- Quem é ela?

Cassandra voltou os olhos azuis lentamente para a morena.

- Ela quem?

- A mulher que se parece com você!

Cassandra tremeu levemente ao olhar inquisidor da Sonserina.

- Isso...- respondeu ela levemente- Não é da sua conta!

Cassandra se voltou para o prato de mingau a sua frente e Rachel riu com um sibilo.

- Meu irmão vai morrer e você diz que não é da minha conta...

Cassandra deixou a colher cair com um estrépito e se voltou lívida para Rachel.

- Do que esta falando?

Rachel olhou ao redor, havia muitas pessoas na mesa da grifinória mais a mais próxima estava a cinco cadeiras de distancia. Ela abaixou a voz e murmurou.

- Não me pergunte como sei porque não posso contar... mas eu vi... sei que se ela não for impedida vai matar a todos nos! E meu irmão será o primeiro.

Cassandra poderia rir e chamá-la de maluca, mas de alguma modo sabia, pelo tom de voz de Rachel, que a garota falava a verdade. Levou um segundo para Cassandra se acalmar e por as idéias em ordem. Não podia de modo algum expor Rachel a _ela_, não podia por Severus em meio a essa trama sórdida e mortal. _"E a forma mais simples de fazer isso"_ pensou ela encarando os olhos esverdeados da garota "_É mantê-los na mais completa ignorância"._

- Rachel!- ela tentou manter a voz calma- Você vem sofrendo de alucinações...

A sonserina socou a mesa e muitos alunos a olharam intrigados. Ela sibilou:

- Não tente fazer isso Cassandra, meu irmão esta em perigo e você sabe muito bem o que sou capaz de fazer...

- Não estou tentando fazer nada!- cortou Cassandra nervosa- Só não acho que haja motivo para pânico. Severus esta a salvo dentro do castelo e aquela mulher horrível não fará nada contra ele ou qualquer um aqui dentro. Por isso esqueça essa historia maluca e volte a sua vida fútil.

Cassandra se voltou tentando encerrar a conversa. Rachel tentou continuar mas percebeu que a loira não diria nada. Levantou-se com brutalidade atraindo mais olhares, se inclinou para a grifinória e murmurou.

- Se não quer me contar, ótimo! Mas eu garanto que vou descobrir por meus meios.

Cassandra suspirou fundo quando Rachel saiu. Diego que acabara de entrar e dar de cara com Rachel saindo do salão furiosa foi até a amiga e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- O que houve?- perguntou ele.

Cassandra se voltou preocupada.

- Ela se deu conta que Isabel e eu somos pessoas diferentes!- murmurou em espanhol. Diego assoviou.- E me venho com uma historia de que viu Severus morto...

- Isso não seria uma completa tristeza!- brincou ele mas Cassandra fechou a cara.

- E se eles estiverem certos. Se ela for uma descendente dos centauros? E se ela puder ver o futuro? E se ela viu Severus morto...

- Pode parar de entrar em colapso Cassandra! Não temos certeza se ela pode prever algo, e mesmo se puder você sabe muito bem que o futuro é relativo, que tudo que fazemos influi diretamente com o curso de nossas vidas e que prever o que nossas ações farão é extremamente trabalhoso. Nem mesmo um centauro poderia prever o futuro com tamanha certeza.

Cassandra encarou a mesa da Sonserina. Eddie tomava café sozinho e ela sentiu um frio no estômago com o vazio que a falta de Severus provocava.

- Você tem razão, mas em todo caso vou manter meus olhos bem abertos, estamos vivendo tempos perigosos...

Rachel derrapou quando chegou a biblioteca, todo estava silencioso e frio, uma réstia da luz da lua entrava lânguida pela janela, ela observou ao redor, não havia ninguém por perto. Puxou a varinha e murmurou _"Alorromora",_ a porta se destrancou com um click e ela entrou, cerrou a porta em silêncio e percorreu a biblioteca escura. A falta de luz não a prejudicava, sua visão estava melhor de que nunca, as pupilas estavam tão dilatadas que deixavam os olhos dela quase negros.

Ela pulou a cordinha de contensão da área proibida e direcionou-se até a ultima prateleira, os livros de capa negra estavam enfileirados, murmurando alguma coisa. Ela não deu atenção ao frio que percorreu sua espinha e apanhou um dos livros. Ele era tão grosso quanto uma enciclopédia e mais pesado do que podia imaginar. Sentou-se no chão e ascendeu a ponta da varinha, abriu o livro sobre as pernas e folheou. As paginas eram grossas como pergaminhos e cheiravam a bolor. Procurou a pagina certa e parou para ler.

"_Há muitos anos uma nova raça de seres foi criada, nascidos da maldade e da escuridão esses seres são capazes de trazer a loucura qualquer ser vivente. Chamados de vampiros eles dividiram-se em clãs e separaram-se em sua essência. Começou uma era de guerras e catástrofes. Cada clã vivendo sobre suas próprias regas e leis._

_Dentre muitos desses seres o mais temido não possui nome, nem idade. Nascida dentre os humanos ela se apaixonou por um bruxo caçador. Sua historia foi pontuada por varias catástrofes, primeiro descobrir que seu marido possuía poderes além da compreensão humana dela, depois que ele era um caçador de vampiros. Casando-se aos quatorze anos, conforme a época exigia, ela apaixonou-se pelo marido mas ele fora ataca pelos demônios da noite._

_Com um filho no ventre, acreditando que seu marido estava morto ela casou-se novamente. Seus irmãos a afastaram da verdade tempo suficiente para o marido decidir abandona-la. Sem o amor do marido e vivendo com um homem velho e afável ela se deixou partir, cruzando os mares. _

_O tempo passou e seu amor foi atrás dela. Mas já era tarde para que o compromisso fosse anulado. Ela passou a viver com a promessa de uma provável reunião com seu amor, mas não teve paciência para tal e deixou-se seduzir pelas promessas que o maior dentre os demônios. _

_Maior não por ser o mais antigo, por ter dado origem ao clã. Maior por sua maldade ter conseguido, o que nem mesmo o primeiro havia conseguido. Corromper uma alma pura."_

Na pagina seguinte havia a imagem de uma mulher, sentada em uma cadeira de espaldar reto. Os cabelos loiros presos em um coque e adornados com uma redinha com pequenas perolas, o vestido verde tão rico em detalhes que Rachel tremeu ao imaginar o pintor à frente da jovem. A mulher possuía olhos castanhos e se parecia muito com Cassandra, mas seus traços não estavam endurecidos pelo tempo e ela não sorria. Pelo contrario parecia muito triste. As mãos sobre o colo seguravam um leque e Rachel com os olhos atentos percebeu um estandarte atrás da cadeira com um Grifo e um dragão, um frente para o outro com a aparência feroz.

Quando ela se inclinou para olhar mais atentamente o brasão ouviu a porta se abrir. Percebeu com um susto que sua audição estava tão aguçada quanto o olfato. Sentiu o cheiro de vela queimada misturada a xerez barato. Apagou a ponta da varinha imediatamente

- Filch!- murmurou ela.

O novo zelador entrou na biblioteca com a lanterna balançando a frente do nariz oleoso. Rachel arrancou a pagina e pôs o livro de volta na prateleira. Caminhou feito um felino até o fim da prateleira e espirou. O zelador resmungava mas o som chegava alto em seus ouvidos.

- Malditos alunos fétidos... arrombadores sem escrúpulos... vou prende-los pelos calcanhares a noite toda.

Sem pensar Rachel agarrou-se a prateleira e se guindou pra cima dela, surpresa com sua agilidade. Seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam a noite, ela engatinhou por sobre as prateleiras em silêncio. Quando passou pelo zelador teve uma idéia. Apanhou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço, a lanterna de Filch apagou-se com um chiado. Enquanto ele xingava balançando a lanterna Rachel pulou no chão, caiu no feito gato, sem produzir nenhum som e correu o mais rápido que pode para longe da biblioteca. Antes de entrar em uma tapeçaria pode ouvir Filch praguejar e amaldiçoar os alunos inconseqüentes.

Rachel passou a noite tendo sonhos estranhos e vendo o brasão sem entender absolutamente nada, acordou cedo na manha seguinte e sentou-se em uma mesa na Sala comunal. Abiu o livro de poções e deixou a imagem da falsa Cassandra escorregar para dentro dele. Sabia que já havia visto aquele brasão só não lembrava onde.

Inclinou-se para ver mais de perto agora que a luz ajudava. Seu cérebro deu voltas, passara muito tempo pensando na historia daquela mulher, ela sabia que essa era a chave para muita coisa. _"Bom pelo menos sei com quem estou lidando" _pensou ela ardentemente _"se descobrir de quem é esse brasão saberei quem ela é"_. Só havia um modo de salvar o irmão e ela iria até o fim, mesmo sem ajuda de Cassandra.

- Bom dia tampinha!- saudou alguém da escada. Rachel fechou o livro e se voltou sorrindo- Não acha muito cedo para estar estudando?

- Ora Eddie os N.O.M.s estão chegando...

A voz dela morreu, ele sorriu

- Faz tempo que não te vejo, desde Hogsmeade.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela

- Estava aérea ontem nas aulas que nem consegui conversar com você!

Ela franziu a testa

- Bem é que esta acontecendo algumas coisas...- ela baixou os olhos, não queria falar novamente sobre as visões, sabia que Eddie não acreditaria nela, não por enquanto.

- Problemas com sirius?- perguntou ele esperançoso...

Rachel suspirou aliviada, ali estava uma lacuna para outro assunto delicado.

- Digamos que não temos o mesmo ponto de vista!

Houve um silêncio constrangedor entre eles enquanto Eddie a observava e ela mexia nervosamente no livro.

- Há algo que quer me contar?- perguntou ele notando o nervosismo dela.

- Não... não por enquanto!- apressou-se ela em dizer.

- Tá... – ele balançou a cabeça.

- O que quis dizer com "Sirius e eu não temos o mesmo ponto de vista"?- insistiu ele.

Rachel ergueu o rosto franzindo os lábios.

- Achei que você me considerava esperta?- Eddie sorriu- Ou está comparando minha inteligência com a do _Block!_

- Black!- corrigiu Eddie, e a olhou espantado.

Rachel caiu na risada!

- Vocês são todos iguais!

- O que quer dizer com isso.

- Nunca entendem na primeira não é?

- Eu achei que a cega aqui fosse você!- falou ele irritado. Quem ela pensava que era para dizer que ele não entendia o que ela queria dizer? De certo ela entendera nas mil vezes que ele se mostrara apaixonado? Não, acho que não!

- Olha ai a influencia Cavendish!- retrucou ela irônica.- Achei que tinha se livrado dela há muito tempo.

Eddie se ergueu irritado.

- Vai começar?- perguntou dando-lhe as costas.

- Começa o que? Dizer a verdade? Desde que começou a namora-la anda igualzinho a ela!- a voz de Rachel estava alterada

- Eu não namoro a Cassandra! Não mais!

- Tanto faz! Continua igualzinho a ela! Só falta falar mal do Sirius...

"_Garoto estúpido, será que ela não via"-_pensou ela com raiva

- E porque não? Afinal o que esse... esse...pulguento metido a Don Juan tem de mais?!

- Ele beija bem! Além do mais sabe como pegar uma garota!- ela se voltou o encarando.

Eddie se voltou com os olhos em brasa. Rachel não percebeu a raiva e ciúmes que queimava dentro dele.

- Coisa que você não sabe!- cutucou ela em voz baixa!

Eddie explodiu.

- _Então vai atrás dele!-_ berrou- _Porque não some da minha vida! Porque não me deixa!_

Rachel finalmente levantou o encarando entre espanto e medo. O garoto tinha os cabelos arrepiados e os punhos cerrados.

- Porque diabos esta gritando assim comigo?- perguntou ela irritada.

- Não estou gritando! Só estou mandando ir atrás dele!- Eddie tinha o rosto rubro de raiva.

- Dele quem?- ela franziu o cenho. O coração disparado, era ciúmes que ela estava vendo?

- Sirius!- disse com os dentes cerrados. Voltou-se para não ver os olhos dela.

- Black? E porque eu iria atrás dele?

- Achei que fosse namorada dele!- ele socou a parede.

- Pra sua informação eu terminei com o Black! Em Hogsmeade!- ela cruzou os braços dignamente.

Eddie não respondeu a encarou de modo cínico como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Riu de modo mal e frio.

- O que esta acontecendo com você? - perguntou ela irritada- Esta agindo como um maluco!

Eddie não respondeu.

- Dês de quando briga comigo assim? Einh? O que esta acontecendo Eddie?

Exigiu ela sublinhando as palavras.

- Será que não esta na cara?- berrou ele se voltando- Eu estou apaixonado!

Rachel ficou em silêncio observando os olhos castanhos. Por um longo minuto a única coisa que se ouvia era a respiração ruidosa de Eddie. Até que ele se acalmou e começou a desabafar.

- Todas as vezes que eu te vi com ele foi como se arrancasse um pedaço de mim... porque era eu que deveria estar com você, era _eu!_

Rachel que parecia em estado de choque acordou de repente.

- Maneira interessante de mostrar que gosta de mim!

- O que?- ele não entendeu.

- Que eu saiba foi _você_ que começou!- Eddie franziu o cenho- Pra começar eu nunca teria namorado o Sirius _se_ você não tivesse namorado a Cassandra!

Eddie riu novamente.

- E você queria que eu fizesse o que? Foi você que ficou semanas sem falar comigo porque eu te beijei! Queria que eu virasse um padre?

Foi à vez de Rachel rir.

- E o que _você_ queria que eu fizesse? Você era meu melhor amigo! Me deixou confusa...

- Melhor amigo! Sempre assim não é... Não enxerga que me apaixonei por você! Tudo que fiz... todas as coisas estúpidas foi porque queria você! Mas Cassandra tem razão você nunca enxerga não é! E eu bancando o panaca!- ele se voltou- e depois daquela noite eu achei.. achei que as coisas iam dar certo. Sou um babaca... babaca

- Eddie...- Rachel o chamou baixinho

- Vai tripudia! Fala que sou um imbecil... Fala!

- Eu não...!

- Imbecil!- murmurou ele para si mesmo- estragou tudo... imbecil...

Rachel sorriu, quantas vezes o vira se martirizando. Como ele podia ficar tão bonito? Sorriu e deu-se conta do que estava fugindo, do que queria matar nas vezes que beijava Sirius e que não conseguia. Sabia o que sentia há muito tempo mas precisara daquela noite, precisara do encontro com o centauro para perceber. Deu um passo e o puxou pelo braço, pôs-se nas pontas dos pés e o beijou. Havia calor naquele beijo, algo que jamais sentira com Sirius, algo despertou em seu coração e ela não quis mais se separar dele. Eddie correu os dedos pelo cabelo dela e Rachel sentiu o cheiro que tanto conhecia. Os lábios a se tocar cúmplices e alucinados. Que vivesse só por alguns instantes feliz, que o resto de sua vida fosse dor, não se importava de pagar caro por aquele instante. Deu-se canta que nada poderia machuca-la, não ao lado dele!

- Tampinha!- murmurou ele quando os lábios se separaram.

- Sir Montgomery!- riu-se ela- Só agora entendo!

- Demorou!- ele a encarou.

- Na verdade... já sabia há muito tempo. Só tive medo!

Ela baixou o rosto e ele sorriu.

- Medo? Medo de que?

- De perder você!

- Jamais vai me perder!- disse ele sorrindo e se inclinando para beija-la novamente, quando se afastou Rachel se apoiou em seu peito.

- Só entendi isso depois que me tirou da floresta! Depois que foi completamente meu! Entendi onde era meu lugar.- ela parou de falar o encarando- Entendi que meu lugar é em seus braços!

Ela se ergueu novamente nas pontas dos pés e Eddie fechou os olhos embebendo o cheiro de ervas dela e sorrindo a beijou.


	45. A pequena Cassandra Cavendish

**Capitulo 45 **

**A pequena Cassandra Cavendish**

Severus parou estático ao reconhecer o casal que se beijava no corredor.

- Rachel?- perguntou ainda incrédulo - Montgomery tire suas mãos imundas da minha irmã agora mesmo!

- Ah, é você, Sevy. - Rachel não deu muita atenção ao irmão. Eddie si de modo estanho.

- O que diabos pensa que esta fazendo?- perguntou Severus a Rachel.

A garota fez uma careta e cruzou os braços.

- Severus você já tem idade suficiente para saber o que namorados fazem...

- Você esta maluca?- Severus sibilou feito uma cobra – Estou falando de estar se agarrando com esse babaca em pleno corredor!

- Eu achei que você queria que eu namorasse ele!- retrucou Rachel no mesmo tom de voz.

- Não, eu disse que preferia ele ao Black! E não mude de assunto...

Eddie se aproximou abraçando Rachel pelos ombros.

- Desejo concedido - falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Montgomery! Se não tirar as mãos de cima da minha...

- Vai catar a Cavendish e nos deixe em paz. - Rachel retrucou, ao escutar a reclamação do irmão.

- O que?

- Isso que a Rachel...

- Vocês vilam a minha vovó? - a atenção dos três foi desviada para uma menina, que segurava um coelho branco no colo. - O Fedo disse que se eu ploculasse, eu ia faze bu nela.

Quem é você? - Severus encarou aquele rostinho com apreensão. Olhos azuis, cabelos loiros em duas tranças... Ela sorriu, duas covinhas aparecendo.

Alteza, meu nome é Cassandra Cavendish. - Rachel começou a rir.

Sevy, eu juro que eu escutei a pestinha dizendo que se chama Cassandra Cavendish.

Eu não sou uma pestinha! - A menina apertou o coelho. - E você é uma ió.

Ió? - Rachel não compreendeu por alguns instantes.

É. Uma ió. - A menina não aparentava ter mais que uns quatro anos. - alteza, você viu a minha vovó?

Quem é a sua vovó? - Eddie comecou a rir, quando a menina franziu a testa.

Sua mamae não ensinou que é feio não dize o seu nome?

Eu sou... - Rachel enfiou o cotovelo no estomago dele. - por que fez isso?

Cavendish, voce foi idiota o suficiente para tomar alguma pocao rejuvenescedora?

A unica coisa que tomei, foi o mingau da minha titia! IÓ!

Escuta aqui, sua...

Rachel! Vai discutir com uma crianca?

Isso não é uma crianca, Sevvy, é uma...

dragoes passando! - dois garotos gritaram, antes de fazer a curva. Pararam quando encontraram a menina loira.

O que voce esta fazendo aqui?

A maninha estava xingando o Diego quando...

os dois parecerem perceber quem estava na frente deles.

Voce! - os dois falaram juntos. Olharam-se, antes de ambos chutarem a mesma canela de Snape.

Seus demonios! Acham que eu tenho cara do que para que fiquem me chutando?

Simples. - um deles respondeu, sorrindo.

A maninha não esta aqui.

Entao, do que ela não pode ver... - o primeiro comecou a frase, que ambos terminaram.

Não pode nos castigar!

Eu vou conta pa Cass que voces estao bigando!

Escuta aqui, miniatura de encrenca...

GRIFO! - A voz da Cassandra adolescente ecoou pelos corredores.

DRAGAO! - os gemeos gritaram em resposta.

Não deu cinco segundos, Cassandra aparecia, o cabelo em desalinho, uma expressao de desespero no rosto. Ao ver quem estava ali, fechou os olhos em silencio, o queixo tremendo.

Senhor pai do céu, obrigada pelas bençãos cotidianas! - botou as maos junto ao peito. - Anjinho da guarda, não me deixe perder a paciência...

hi... A maninha ta daquele jeito...

Sandra, foi bom te conhecer... - os dois irmaos de Cassandra deram um passo atras quando perceberam que a irmã se aproximava.

É, agora, nós já sabemos...

o que vamos escrever no teu epitafio.

No meu o que? - A loirinha encarou os dois.

Muito bem, vamos comecar do comeco... quem deu ordem para a senhorita Cassandra Cavendish entrar no meu quarto e mexer no meu coelho de pelucia?

O Fedo agoa é meu amigo. - a menina apertou mais o coelho.

Que vontade de fazer ele dar uma bela mordida! - Cassandra resmungou, chegando perto. - E epitafio... os genios vao te explicar depois. Primeiro, quero entender, bem essa historia da senhorita estar junto com os genios.

Bom... a mamae foi no conde.

E não te levou junto? - cassandra arregalou os olhos. - Tia Jojo ta criando juizo?

E o pior que essa maleta de encrencas...

não nos deixa nem tentar pegar as laranjas do tio Múmia...

Sem que esteja nos nossos calcanhares!

O Fofo quase conseguiu morder o ... - o gemeo caiu na risada.

Dela. - o outro terminou. Cassandra estreitou os olhos.

E voce, tem coragem de me contar isso?

Alto, alguem da para me explicar o que esta acontecendo?

Anjo – o gemeo que riu virou-se para Rachel. - não esta acontecendo nada.

Pelo menos que voce possa ajudar.

Ajudar? - cassandra apertou os labios. - Bom... E por que voces não estao na escola?

Durante a madrugada...

nos passamos tanto mal...

que a mamae não deixou ir na escola. - concluiram juntos.

Febre de quase quarenta? - Cassandra pediu com a sobrancelha erguida. - Tosse comprida?

E lingua inchada. - os dois completaram juntos.

Meu papai do ceu! - Cassadra puxou a menina, que abracou-se no pescoco dela. - A mamae ainda não aprendeu que quando isso acontece, tem prova na escola?

Eu estou pouco me lixando para o que acontece na sua casa, Cavendish. O que aconteceu para essas... - Snape foi interrompido.

Genios. - os gemeos falaram juntos. - E são esses

Snape, é por isso que seus filhos vao ser pestes... voce não tem paciencia com nada! - Cassandra levantou-se irritada, carregando a menina no colo. - Otimo, vamos para a cozinha e la vamos conversar...

nada disso! - Rachel foi incisiva. - Quero saber por que essa pestinha que esta nos seus bracos, disse q tinha o teu nome.

Por que ela se chama Cassandra Cavendish! - Cassandra revirou os olhos. - mais alguma coisa?

Por que os seus irmaos e esse anjinho sem asas estao aqui? - Rachel se virou para Eddie com os olhos em chamas. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

Ele não dissse o nome dele. - A Cassandra pequena falou fazendo Rachel bufar. - E eu não sou um anjo sem asas eu sou um dagão!

Ele se chama como o vovo. - cassandra respondeu. A pequena deu uma risadinha.

Ele é bonito...mas o pincipe é mais.

Seboso. - os gemeos murmuraram, apertando os labios quando viram o olhar da irma.

O que a mamae sempre diz?

Desculpe. - com obvia ma vontade, eles falaram. Se olhar matasse, Snape teria caido ali.

Ah, proposito, Cavendish, essa coisa loira que voce tem no colo...

Cassandra Cavendish, a senhorita chamou a Rachel de ió? - Cassandra virou-se para a menina, que sorriu, antes de mostrar a lingua para Rachel.

Peça desculpas para ela, agora.

Ela é uma ió. - A menina rebelou-se. - Ela tava bigando com o pincipe!

Que principe? - Cassandra franziu a testa. A pequena apontou Severus. Cassandra ficou vermelha. - Maezinha... - Cassandra gemeu. Engoliu em seco e continuou. - Peça desculpas para a Rachel, ou senao não vamos procurar a vovó.

A menina fez um bico, que Cassandra ignorou.

Ela pede disculpas pimeo, e depois pede eu. - Cassandra deu uma encarada feia.

Peça. Desculpas.

Hum... - a menina pequena mordeu o labio inferior, encarando Rachel. - Desculpa te chama de ió... - Ergueu os olhos para cima e começou a rir.

Cassandra estreitou os olhos.

Como é que é?

Eu não falei nada!

Mas pensou, mocinha! Eu conheco essa cara muito bem! Peça desculpas novamente!

Disculpa. - bufou, apertando o coelho. - Fedo, a Cass ta chata que nem a mamae dela!

Igual não. - um dos gemeos protestou.

A Cass precisa piorar bastante pra ficar no nivel da mamae.

Eu estou escutando errado... ou voces estao chamando a minha mae de chata?

Disciplinadora.

Rezem para achar a mamae logo... por que enquanto estiverem aqui... EU É QUE MANDO!

Mamae...- os dois gemeram.

O vovo Batom ta aqui?

Alguem pode por favor me explicar o que diabos esta acontecendo? Por que os seus irmaos estao aqui? E esse dragao? - Rachel gesticulou apontando a menina no colo de Cassandra. - E quem é o vovo Batom?

Rachel, não apresse as coisas, impaciencia viva. - Cassandra repreendeu Rachel. Rachel arregalou os olhos. Cassandra falou com a voz de alguem que estivesse explicando algo. - ok... Ah, voces podem me passar os canivetes. E não quero desculpas.

Eu não vou dar. - um deles cruzou.

Miles Cavendish! - o outro riu e abaixando-se, catou um pedaco de metal, que estava na meia, passando para a irma.

Ele não pode, Cass. Alias, se não fosse o queridinho da mamae, nos tinhamos virado lanchinho!

Lanchinho? - Cassandra ficou pálida. - Ela... teve coragem de ir atras de Sandra?

Quem? - a menina estava olhando para tras, encarou a loira de quem estava no colo.

Não sei de quem voce ta falando, maninha...

Mas la em casa, apareceu uma morcega velha...

que tinha a sua cara! - os dois falaram juntos.

Aquela... morcega velha teve coragem de... - Cassandra largou a menina no chao, e virou-se, colocando as maos na cintura. - Esta tendo a comprovacao de que tudo o que vamos fazer é retaliação. Eu não vou deixar essa coisa machucar quem eu amo!

Maninha... - os dois chamaram juntos.

Voce ta falando sozinha. - O que entregou o canivete falou.

Não ta nao! A Cass não é louquinha! - A menina mostrou a lingua para os gemeos. - Ela deve ta falando com o vovo Batom ou com o tio Nick!

Ela ta falando do Nicky quase sem cabeça? - Eddie perguntou para Severus, que deu de ombros.

Um suspiro foi ouvido do nada.

Eu vou chamar ele... me esperem na cozinha... E NÃO DÊ BISCOITOS PARA SANDRA! - a voz do barao sangrento fez os sonserinos se olharem...

Vovo Batom, porque eu não posso comer biscoitos? - a pequena pediu, em tom de queixa. Cassandra suspirou.

Porque esta quase na hora do almoço, Sandra. E voce quer comer a comida gostosa dos elfos, não quer? - Cassandra ajoelhou-se com uma perna, tirou um pequeno pedaco de metal, de forma alongada, de dentro da meia. Entregou os dois objetos metalicos para os irmaos. - Agora, vamos para a cozinha, esperar o alvo humano... E nada de voces perderem esses canivetes, entenderam bem? Eu arranjei uma briga feia com o Hector para conseguir eles.

Pegou a mao da menina, Cassandra se afastou sem olhar para os sonserinos. Depois de se olharem, os gemeos encararam Snape e lhe mostraram a lingua, antes de sair correndo atras da irmã.

Os sonserinos olharam-se e num acordo mudo, seguirem os quarto Cavendish.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. **

Cass! Deixa eu come um biscoito!

Não, Sandra! Voce não vai comer nenhum biscoito! - Cassandra falou sobre os ombros. Ela estava com a atencao voltada para o fogao, atrapalhando dois elfos domesticos. Quando voltou sua atencao para onde os irmaos e Sandra estavam sentados, deu um passo para tras, ao perceber os tres sonserinos. - O que aconteceu? Alguem morreu?

Talvez estejamos nos preparando para o seu velorio, Cavendish. - Rachel cruzou os bracos. - queremos a verdade.

Pincipe, senta no meu banquinho. - antes que alguem pudesse falar alguma coisa, a crianca pulou da cadeira, pegou a mao de Severus e conduziu ate ele.

Puxa saco. - os gemeos resmungaram. Entao, para provocar a menina, morderam um biscoito.

Boboes. - a menina mostrou a lingua.

Sandra, Miles e Zach... só digo uma coisa. Eu vou ser uma mãe pior que a mamãe.

Ops... - A menina colocou o dedão na boca, apertando mais o coelho.

Ainda bem que já nascemos. - os dois se cutucaram. Sem a menor cerimonia, a menina sentou-se no colo de Severus.

Cassandra Cavendish desça já dai! - Cassandra parecia ter um ataque a qualquer momento.

Ela não esta incomodando. - a permissao implicita de Severus fez Cassandra estreitar os olhos. Sandra sorriu e colocou o dedão na boca novamente.

Cassandra bufou.

E entao, Cavendish? Vai nos explicar o por que dessa baderna toda?

Voce realmente quer saber? Ok . - Cassandra passou as mãos nos cabelos. - Há quatro anos atras, eu quase fui mordida por um vampiro. E para a felicidade geral da nacao, fui salva por um outro vampiro... E nessa acao, acabei contraindo um pacto, onde ele protege minha familia, e enquanto eu estiver na escola, estou sendo treinada para ser a guardia de um objeto, muito, muito valioso mesmo.

Que objeto? - Rachel questionou rapidamente. Cassandra deu de ombros.

Não sei. Apenas quando chegar a hora... quando for posto sobre a minha guarda, é que vou saber o que é.

Isso é muito fantasioso, Cavendish. Realmente voce espera que acreditemos que não sabe o que é?

Eu NÃO SEI MESMO, Severus. - A loira o encarava com os olhos suplicantes.

Isso é no minimo...

qual a cor dos olhos da maninha? - um dos gemeos se levantou, com o ar decidido.

O que?

Qual a cor dos olhos de Cass quando ela contou essa historia? - o outro gemeo se levantou, a mesma expressao decidida.

O que voces dois estao pensando em falar?

Não basta uma mentirosa na familia? - Rachel debochou.

Os olhos da Cass tavam azulzinho, azulzinho. - a priminha de Cassandra tirou o dedo para falar.

Anjo, fica olhando os olhos da maninha. - um dos gemeos mandou. O outro continuou.

Cass, conta uma mentira... Mas uma mentira que ninguem duvide que é mentira.

Voces estao me mandando mentir? - ela encarou os dois com incredulidade.

E por que eu tenho que ficar olhando para os olhos dessa daí? Por acaso os olhos dela mudam de cor se ela mentir?

Exatamente, genia. - os dois gemeos falaram juntos.

Duvi... - Rachel foi interrompida por Cassandra.

O prof. Horace Slugh possui a mente mais brilhante de Hogwarts. - os olhos de Cassandra ficaram mais verdes que os de Lilian. - eu sinceramente não sei como alguem tao belo, doce, carinhoso...

Rachel e Eddie cairam na gargalhada. Severus nem estava ouvindo, pois sua atencao estava toda focada nos olhos agora verdes da loira.

Já chegam voces dois! - Ele mandou.

Deixe a menina rir, garoto. Quando o tempo de lagrimas chegar, talvez a lembrança de hoje a faça pensar que pode sorrir novamente. - uma voz masculina chegou ate eles. Todos se viraram para olha-lo.

Tio Max! - A priminha de Cassandra pulou do colo de Severus e correu em direcao ao homem de meia-idade, moreno. Era o mesmo homem que haviam encontrado após sairem do hotel. Severus sentiu um arrepio. A expressao solene no rosto dele se desfez, quando pegou a menina, que o abracou com confianca.

Pelo menos alguem esta feliz em me ver... O que aconteceu, para voces estarem aqui?

A Cass ficou com o olho vemelho como voce.

É mesmo?

Ahan. E ela queia me mode. E daí...

Eu fiz o que um Dragao Cavaleiro tem que fazer! - Miles cruzou os bracos.

Excelente.

Quando ergueu-se, ele segurava Sandra no colo. Encarou os Cavendish com um sorriso no rosto. Quando seu olhar fixou-se em Rachel, curvou-se lentamente.

Marrigã. - sussurou, abrindo um sorriso como se tivesse reencontrado alguem a quem não via há muito tempo.

Isso só pode ser brincadeira. - Cassandra resmungou.

O que está acontecendo aqui​? Exatamente? - Severus levantou-se. Quando os olhares dos morenos, se encontraram, fixaram-se um no outro por um longo momento.

Basicamente... seu tempo de guardiã está chegando, menina.

É a chocadeira. - Cassandra retrucou irritada. - o que vou fazer com meus irmaos e Sandra?

Acha que consegue cuidar deles po...

NÃO CONTINUE! - Cassandra bufou, cruzando os bracos. - Quanto tempo?

Dois dias.

Quarenta e oito horas... Dois mil, oitocentos e oitenta minutos... Isso sem falar nos segundos! - Ela sentou-se, batendo a cabeça na mesa.

Olhe pelo lado positivo... - o vampiro deu um sorriso divertido. - Se conseguir não ser expulsa com isso, terá uma bela historia para contar para seus netos.

Isso se eu conseguir ter filhos, em primeiro lugar. - Cassandra resmungou. - por que com essa porcariada toda, nem vida sentimental eu consigo ver. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas... - ela apressou-se a dizer, quando o vampiro respirou fundo.

Consiga. - ele largou Sandra no chao, antes de desvanecer como fumaça.

Depois essa coisa reclama quando eu reclama. - Cassandra fez um beiço.

Cass, eu queo a vovó!

Eu tambem. - Cassandra respirou fundo, passando as maos pelos cabelos e rosto. - nós vamos ir falar com o diretor Dumbledore e se eu ouvir, "ele parece o papai noel", de qualquer um dos três, podem ter certeza que eu vou cozinhar.

Vamos ser mudos! - os gemeos falaram juntos.

Ela cozinha tão mal assim? - Severus indagou, fazendo os gemeos virarem os olhos.

Pior. - os dois falaram juntos.

Cassandra, depois de um toque nos ombros dos irmaos, deu a volta na mesa.

Pretende fazer o que? - Severus a segurou pelo braço.

O que voce faria na minha situacao? - Severus notou uma nota de cansaco, muito mal disfarçada.

Que tal largar a nossa irmã, ei, monitor?

Isso mesmo! A Cass tem serios problemas para resolver.

Vou ir com voces ate a sala do diretor. - Severus avisou e ao encarar os olhos negros, Cassandra sorriu.

Obrigada. - um ligeiro rubor estava colorindo as faces dela.

- Estou começando a ficar com vontade de vomitar.

Rachel resmungou, quando a priminha de Cassandra insistiu em ir novamente para o colo de Severus.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. ****O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. **

**Notas das autoras...**

**primeira e mais importante!**

**bem, pessoal... Lamentamos informar, mas esse é o ultimo capitulo que publicamos da fanfic A irmã da Serpente. O motivo, é muito simples... Nós, resolvemos, ir pros States, atras das vagas de roteiristas... ****Assim, aguardem os proximos capitulos de Lost, Heroes, Smallville... **

**e...**

**sem mais**

**delongas...**

**ate breve!**

**Notas para o pessoal quem leu ate aqui e não sofreu um ataque:**

**Sofie... Eddie esta a leilao. Quanto da por ele? Da cass e da Rachel a gente não abre mao... por uma questao que são elas que vao fazer a nossa segurança... **

**Tamie... Anjos resolveram conspirar contra vc... estamos abandonando a fic...**

**Lele... obrigada...**


	46. meia noite

- Capitulo Quarenta e Seis –

Meia Noite e Um

- Capitulo Quarenta e Seis –

Meia Noite e Um

- Eu não quero perder você...

- Eu prometo... prometo que jamais vai me perder!

Severus ia andando em silêncio, escutando Cassandra ralhar com os irmãos. Ele podia jurar que aquilo era habitual entre eles. A criança grudara no pescoço de Severus como se sua vida dependesse disso. E levava olhares assassinos da prima mais velha.

- Já pensou na possibilidade do diretor não aceitar a permanência dos seus irmãos aqui, Cassandra?

A grifinória lhe lançou um olhar venenoso.

- Se ele não aceitar, eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde vou esconder eles... Se bem que Sandra – frisou olhando para a prima – vai estar em estado pior.

- Sua tia é tão desmiolada quanto você? – Severus lançou um sorriso, imaginando como seria a tia Jojo.

- Tia Josephine é vampiróloga e prefere estudar vampiros, no seu "habitat", digamos assim. – Cassandra sorriu. – Costuma levar Sandra com ela...

- Mamãe quelia me leva junto. Mas papai disse tantas palavlas feias, peto da vovó, que ela lavou a boca dele com sabão. – Sandra contou solene.

Cassandra começou a rir.

- Eu também lavaria a boca de tio Jimmy se fosse mãe dele. Alias, se fosse mãe dele, teria enfiado o sabão inteiro na boca dele.

- A vovó conta que fez isso.- um dos gêmeos se virou para falar.

- Mais de uma vez. – o outro completou.

Severus revirou os olhos. Aqueles dois pestes podiam parar de um completar as frases do outro? – estavam fazendo a curva, quando Severus reparou que a professora Minerva estava de costas para eles, conversando com a maluca da Corvinal, Sibila alguma-coisa.

- Vovó! – a menina saltou do colo de Severus, correndo em direção a professora Minerva.

- Não esqueça do melhor olhar de anjo.

- E do sorriso de propaganda de creme dental.

- Prefiro a cara de quem não esta entendendo nada. – Cassandra murmurou, antes de virar para Severus. – Esta perfeita!

- Como?

- Tia Minnie! – os gêmeos gritaram antes de abraçarem a professora Minerva, que olhava para a menina que pulava como se fosse um coelho.

- Como vocês... – a mestra de transfiguração encarava aquele pequeno grupo com A boca entreaberta. Mas quando percebeu o casal logo atrás, a expressão fechou-se. – Eu devia ter imaginado.

- Pode botar a Cass de castigo, mas esquece o ranhoso.

- O coitado já teve que agüentar a dupla dinâmica Cassandra em ação. – os dois estremeceram exageradamente.

- Oi, coisinha fofa, quem é você? – a criança deu um passo para trás. – Cassandra! – Sibila percebeu a loira atrás do par de gêmeos. – Diego pediu para você encontra-lo no horário de sempre na biblioteca.

- Obrigada, Sibila. – Cassandra agradeceu, ao mesmo tempo em que Sandra lhe segurava a mão com força.

- Senhorita Trevalaney, mais alguma coisa?

- Não professora. Cassandra, só uma pergunta... Você por acaso sofreu algum acidente quando era criança que fez você avançar alguns anos na sua vida?

- Hum... não. Pelo menos que eu me lembre... Por que?

- Os olhos de Sibila adquiriram um brilho que fez os dois irmãos de Cassandra recuarem e ficar atrás da irmã.

- Senhorita Trevalaney... não tem aula de alguma coisa nesse momento? – Minerva perguntou impaciente.

- Obliviate... só pode ser...

- Senhorita Trevalaney... – Minerva quase rosnou.

- Ela é burra? – um dos gêmeos sussurrou para o outro.

- Não sei, mas idiota de irritar a tia Minnie, pode ter certeza que ela é.

- Cavendish, até a aula de Adivinhação! – Sibila sorriu, saindo.

- Explique-se. – Minerva encarou Cassandra, que suspirou.

- Maximus e Isabel Ortega. – Cassandra falou, dando um passo para trás.

- Como? – Minerva ficou pálida.

- Resumindo a situação em três palavras, fica Maximus e Isabel Ortega.

- Maninha, se você contar bem...

- Ficam quatro palavras.

- Calem a boca. – Cassandra reclamou.

- Senhor Snape, vá para a sua próxima aula. E quanto aos quatro restantes... Para a sala do diretor agora mesmo!

Cassandra sentou-se na cama, olhando em volta. Tudo estava escuro. Apertou mais o urso, que tinha nas mãos. Dois roncos familiares a saudaram. Ela suspirou, tentando entender o que a tinha acordado, quando um ronco do seu estomago a fez recordar o que tinha acontecido.

Ela havia passado, junto com as pestes dos seus irmãos e Sandra, a tarde inteira em uma sala, perto da sala precisa. Sandra agora estava com a professora Minerva. A lembrança da loirinha, tentando convencer a avó a deixá-la ir dormir com _o alteza_... Cassandra não conseguiu deixar de soltar uma breve risada.

E sentir pena do sonserino.

Severus revirou-se na cama sem sono. Seu cobertor estava totalmente embolado em suas pernas. Ele bufou, socou o colchão e se sentou, com um pouco de zanga começou a desenrolar o cobertor. _"Maldita Cavendish e sua cria desmiolada!" _pensou ele com selvageria. Ele não conseguira dormir, havia algo que o perturbava, embora ele não soubesse o que. Atribuiu sua total falta de sono com a pequena Cassandra lhe chamando de alteza o tempo todo, e claro a uma Cavendish que nem se dera o trabalho de pedir para a menina não o faze-lo. Se bem que ele gostara muito da "pirralha tagarela".

Sua mente voltou-se a conversa anormal que tivera com Cassandra na cozinha, deu-se conta que estava preocupado com a garota. Não que Cassandra Cavendish precisa-se ser protegida de algo, mas o fato de ela estar envolvida com vampiros o deixou preocupado. Sem saber bem porque sua falta de sono se transformara em uma insônia ele resolveu levantar-se. Maldizendo a Grifinória que teimava em aparecer em sua mente ele abriu a cortina e observou o dormitório, Eddie, como sempre, ronronava na cama à frente. Snape bufou.

Cassandra dobrou o corredor e passou por detrás da tapeçaria, abriu a porta do atalho com cuidado e seguiu seu caminho em silêncio. Estava acostumada a se esgueirar por Hogwarts altas horas da noite e, ter como amigo um Maroto a ajudara imensamente. Agradeceu intimamente a Lupin por lhe ensinar o caminho ate a cozinha sem ter o bafo do zelador as suas costas.

Quando chegou a escada ouviu um ruído à direita, temendo ser o zelador ela desceu o mais depressa que pode. Parou e olhou para cima, ansiosa.

- Perdeu alguma coisa Cavendish?- perguntou uma voz arrastada as costas dela.

Cassandra só não gritou porque sua garganta travou. Ela se voltou e quando viu os olhos negros lhe fitando com malicia sentiu a raiva aflorar em suas têmporas.

- Severus Snape seu filho da mãe desgraçado... ta querendo me ver morta?

- Eu não me atreveria a ter tanta esperança!- retrucou ele azedo, recomeçou sua caminhada- Sabe o que dizem...vaso ruim não quebra.

Cassandra o seguiu com passos pesado de zanga.

- Diga mais uma palavra e vai comer papinha pro resto da vida!- ela levantou a voz irritada.

Snape apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, seu olhar dizia com todas as letras _"você não é capaz disso"._ Se ele tivesse berrado as piores ofensas ela não teria ficado tão zangada.

- Porque você não vai plantar abóboras?- perguntou ela alto.

- Shiu!- fez Snape parando e olhando ao redor, ele havia ouvido o som de passos.

- São faça Psiu pra mim Snape!- falou ela ríspida parando também e se voltando.

Definitivamente ele havia ouvido o som de passos, e se Cassandra não tivesse tão preocupada em xingá-lo também teria ouvido. Severus a segurou pelo punho e a puxou, Cassandra relutou, então ela viu, do corredor a frente uma luz bruxuleante fraquinha se movia de leve.

- Filch!- murmurou Snape quando ela apertou o passo.

Eles seguiram adiante, mas o corredor do terceiro andar era comprido e sem portas, Snape olhava para a porta que dava acesso ao salão central, mas ela estava longe demais, olhou para trás e reparou que a luz estava mais forte, podia ate ouvir o zelador resmungar. Quando os resmungos se tornaram palavras ele segurou Cassandra mais firme e a puxou para trás de uma estatua. Severus a segurou contra seu peito no exato momento que Filch aparecia no corredor.

- Eu ouvi aqueles pestes... ouvi sim... sempre saindo do castelo escondidos! Malditos pirralhos!

O zelado caminhou arrastando os chinelos

- Falando sozinho marujo?

Snape segurou a respiração Filch levantou lamparina na altura dos olhos, se ele olhasse para a direita veria Cassandra e Severus encolhidos atrás de Farico, o feio. Mas os olhos do zelador se voltaram para a pintura à direita.

Um capitão segurava o leme de seu barco em uma pose digna de um comandante e lhe sorria marotamente.

- Isso não diz respeito a uma mera pintura!- retrucou o zelador e continuou seu trajeto resmungando para as paredes

Cassandra espiou por sobre o braço de Severus e suspirou aliviada. Ergueu os olhos e percebeu que o rapaz a observava. Seu olhar mergulhou na profundidade do olhar dele e por um instante pode ouvir o coração dele bater na mesma freqüência que o dela. Quando ela ergueu o queixo um centímetro e se inclinou ouviu um pigarro.

- Se os pombinhos me permitem...- o comandante os olhou travesso de sua moldura na parede- Deviam ir para cama...

Severus ergueu o olhar com relutância e Cassandra se afastou devagarzinho.

- Cada um para sua é claro.

- Obrigada!- disse severus olhando para Cassandra com o canto do olho - Pela ajuda...

- Voltem sempre!- sorriu o quadro quando eles seguiam seu caminho.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio ate a escada principal, Severus reparou que Cassandra ia em direção ao hall de entrada do castelo e a olhou de modo desconfiado.

- Que eu saiba o dormitório da Grifinória é para cima!

- Que eu saiba você não tem nada a ver com isso!

Eles se encararam sérios. Snape sorriu.

Pela primeira vez Cassandra o viu sorrir. Não um sorrisinho encabulado como ele estava acostumado a dar a ela, mas um sorriso completo. Ela sentiu como se o mundo todo se iluminasse.

- Ora o que é isso?- perguntou ela cruzando os braços – Severus Snape me mostrando todos os dentes? Não esta me achando com cara de dentista esta?

Ele bufou.

- Vamos logo!- murmurou irritado. E desceu as escadas em silêncio. Cassandra sorriu.

- Cozinha!- disse ela o seguindo

- O que?- perguntou ele a encarando, mas sem parar de caminhar.

- Eu vou para a cozinha, não para o dormitório!

- Ah!- ele sorriu intimamente com a perspectiva de andar mais um pouco com ela.

- Chocolate quente! Não consigo dormir!

O assunto terminou junto com o ultimo degrau da escada. Eles passaram pela porta de entrada e seguiram em direção a cozinha. O corredor era frio e sem vida, mas para Cassandra aquele parecia um passeio no campo. Por uma razão estranha ela sentia seu coração batucar incessantemente em sua garganta. Era a primeira vez que ficavam sozinhos desde a festa de Slughorn. A lembrança do beijo que quase aconteceu deixou-a com as bochechas quentes.

Seu coração se apertou, uma nova onda de sentimentos tomou conta dela. Depois do que acontecera em Hogsmeade, ela meio que se afastara de Snape. Não que ela deseja-se que ele estivesse longe só que... bom Severus estivera tão perto de Isabel que ela temeu perde-lo. Sabia que ele não era um menininho, mas...

Severus parou e ela continuou a andar, deu-se conta disso e se voltou.

- Que foi?- perguntou

Severus tremeu o lábio superior.

- Cozinha!

- Ahn?

- Cozinha! É aqui não é?

Ela olhou para o quadro que ele apontava. Riu. Fez cócegas na pêra pintada o quadro e a porta da cozinha apareceu. Ela entrou e se voltou.

- Quer ficar comigo?

Ele a encarou de um modo que a fez corar.

- Tomar uma xícara de chocolate?

Ele entrou sem uma palavra. A cozinha agora fervilhava de elfos andando de um lado a outro. Eles limpavam e lavavam pratos talheres e taças. Andavam desviando dos joelhos dos garotos com pilhas mal equilibradas de vasilhames e bacias. Cassandra sorriu para alguns deles, cumprimentou outros e sentou na mesa correspondente a mesa da Sonserina. Severus sentou ao lado dela, e a observou pedir biscoitos e chocolate quente. Quando o elfo voltou com as xícaras fumegantes e uma pilha de biscoitos ele falou em tom serio.

- E então?

- E então o que?

- Vai me falar mais dessa tal Isabel?

Cassandra encarou severus nos olhos.

- Ela é uma pessoa terrível, malvada, é uma assassina cruel e de mente distorcida - apanhou um biscoito e o enfiou inteiro na boca - Ah já disse que ela é terrível?

- E o que ela quer afinal?

Cassandra desviou o olhar.

- Eu sei quando mente!- murmurou ele - ...e nem preciso ver seus olhos!

Ela se voltou, sustentou o olhar que ele lhe lançava.

- Acredite em mim severus, eu queria muito lhe contar, mas...

- Cassandra!- chamou ele baixinho, ela apanhou mais um biscoito o devorando em segundos - A minha ir... - ele balançou a cabeça - A Rachel ta metida nessa historia... se ela corre algum risco eu quero saber! Eu preciso saber!

Se Rachel não tivesse dito a Cassandra que ela e Snape eram irmãos, a Grifinória teria ficado com ciúmes. O tom de voz de Severus revelava o que ele não admitia a si próprio. Ele amava Rachel de uma maneira que jamais amaria outra pessoa. As palavras de Rachel quando ambas estavam imersa em uma poção nojenta lhe veio à mente _"O que há entre ele e eu ultrapassa tudo que possa imaginar"_ agora ao ver o olhar dele sabia que ela estava certa.

Sentiu seu coração se apertar, queria que ele se preocupa-se com ela como se preocupava com a irmã. Ela abaixou o olhar.

- Ela esta segura!- murmurou - Acredite em mim. Rachel pode ser uma encrenqueira em marca maior, mas eu já providenciei para ela fique segura.

Ele segurou o queijo dela e a forçou a encará-lo nos olhos.

- Mas e você?

- O que tem eu?

- Cassandra eu estava naquele quarto no fim de semana. Eu posso não ter visto a cena toda, mas eu vi aquela mulher, eu vi o ódio que ela tinha na voz,

Cassandra sorriu.

- Está preocupado comigo?

Ele soltou o rosto dela e foi à vez dele desviar o olhar. Cassandra abaixou o rosto novamente, tocara no ponto fraco de Severus. O ego. Nunca ele admitiria algo como _"sentir-se preocupado com alguém"._

- Você e Rachel são amigas não são?- perguntou.

- Acho que sim! Por quê?- ela o encarou, ele evitou olha-la.

O jovem mordeu o lábio. Ele havia ouvido Cassandra gritar seu nome quando chegaram a ao corredor do hotel em Hogsmeade. Sentiu um medo tão grande quando viu Cassandra nas mãos daquela vampira... quando viu que a mulher tinha os dentes pontiagudos, ele pensou no que faria sem Cassandra. O mundo sem ela não era nada. Sentiu medo de perder Cassandra, medo de jamais vê-la novamente.

E depois de ter visto Victoria seu coração não tinha mais duvidas. Ele passara os últimos dias remoendo os sentimentos, remoendo seu orgulho, sua solidão. Tentara tira-la da cabeça por muito tempo ate perceber que a amava. E daquele ponto em diante ele queria que ela soubesse o quanto ele a desejava.

- Ela...- ele queria contar- Sabe meus pais nunca foram muito felizes! Não formam um casal que se amava... simplesmente o tempo desgastou o que eles sentiam. As coisas mudam e... meu pai, ele não é do tipo que demonstra o que sente. Que ama incondicionalmente!

Ela tentou entender o que ele queria dizer. Ele respirou fundo, precisava contar a ela. Era um segredo que jamais compartilhara com ninguém, algo que pertencia a ele e só a ele. Algo que ele queria compartilhar com ela.

- Meu pai teve outra mulher!

Cassandra levou as mãos à boca. Não que tivesse impressionada com o que o sr Snape fizera, mas porque ela sabia que o que ele iria falar.

- Ele se separou da minha, mas por um tempo. Ficou com outra mulher... voltou pra casa quando minha mãe falou que estava grávida. Acho que foi esse o único motivo que os manteve juntos... um empecilho que evitou que seguissem suas vidas...

- Severus...- ela murmurou, sabia o que vinha em seguida.

Ele a encarou.

- É que... isso não é fácil pra mim mas... eu preciso dizer, é algo que quero que você saiba. Só você e mais ninguém!

- Eu...

Ele desviou o olhar novamente. Pensou um pouco em como diria a frase a seguir, decidiu que deveria ser rápido... quanto mais rápido mais indolor.

- É que Rachel é filha dessa mulher... é filha dela com meu pai!

Cassandra não disse nada.

- Sabe por que estou contando isso pra você?- ele perguntou a encarando ela negou com a cabeça - É para que você entenda o porquê de eu estar tão preocupado com ela, entenda o que eu sinto por Rachel e o mais importante, quero que saiba que eu confio em você...

- Severus eu...- ela ficou nervosa.

- Olha eu sei que você é meio desmiolada e sempre se mete em encrencas, mas... bem eu quero que saiba que daria a minha vida a você. Que eu acredito em você e confio cegamente...

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que você me fez ficar irresponsável, não confio dessa maneira nem na Rachel... O fato é que não preciso que você me diga o que esta acontecendo, nem o que vai fazer...

Ela não se moveu.

- Preciso que garanta que não vai se ferir... Estou morrendo de medo Cassandra. Um medo que jamais senti na vida. Não é por mim, não é por Rachel... mas sinto medo por você! Não sei o que você vai fazer, não sei no que esta metida, mas eu temo que se machuque.

Ele se inclinou para mais perto dela.

- Cassandra eu tenho medo de perder você, de jamais vê-la, ou sentir seu cheiro. Tenho medo de não poder mais vê-la sorrir...

Ela deixou que ele enlaçasse sua cintura, se inclinou aproximando os lábios dos dele.

- Eu não quero perder você... murmurou ele com ansiedade.

- Eu prometo... prometo que jamais vai me perder!- a voz dela era de alivio e carinho - Porque eu sou sua Severus, sempre fui...

Os lábios se tocaram de leve, e se mostraram ávidos por mais proximidade. Seus medos, suas angustias, seus fantasmas... Tudo se dissipou com um toque, e só existia o bater ritmado dos corações que se entrelaçavam da maneira mais pura e natural.


	47. A aliança da meianoite

Cap 47

**A aliança da meia-noite**

A manha seguinte nasceu radiante, ao menos Severus pensava assim. O sol inundava o castelo entrando feliz por entre as janelas em caixilho, a lula gigante nadava mansamente no lago e no desjejum, o grupinho das amigas de Cassandra estava novamente na mesa da Sonserina. Rachel estava sendo incluída nas brincadeiras, comentários. Elas haviam tentado fazer que Eddie saísse de perto delas, sob o argumento que iriam falar mal de namorados, irmãos e garotos em geral.

- Se é por conta disso... – o sonserino pegara um guardanapo e colocara na cabeça. Afinando a voz, começou a falar. – Prazer meninas, meu nome é Edwina. Fui transferida da Escola...

Um coro de gargalhadas acompanhara o resto da frase. Severus soltara um sorriso, que fez Rachel erguer a sobrancelha. O brilho malicioso no rosto da irmã o fez corar e desviar o rosto. Felizmente, Rachel não fez comentário a respeito daquilo, mas ele jogava sua alma fora se depois ela não iria pegar no seu pé. Com muita crueldade.

- Cassandra entrou no Salão principal sorrindo e a primeira pessoa que procurou com o olhar foi ele. Por uma fração de segundo, os olhares de ambos se tocaram. A Grifinória ficou vermelha, o sonserino sorriu maliciosamente.

Ela foi em direção ao grupinho, parando atrás de Alice.

- Oi galera... O que está acontecendo?

- Estamos... Como direi...? – Angie olhou para Beatrice, que terminou.

- Analisando a aluna transferida.

- Vocês estão levando isso a sério mesmo, não é? – Alice perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- É claro! Com exceção da Lílian, que está preocupada com o Tiago.

- Eu não estou preocupada com o Tiago! Apenas estou achando estranho, que dos Marotos, ele seja o único a não estar ali. – Cassandra lançou um olhar "me engana que eu gosto" para a ruiva.

- Certo. – Cassandra apenas disse isso, enquanto se sentava no meio de Alice e Beatrice. – Que aluna foi transferida? – falou, enquanto olhava para Rachel.

- A sonserina riu com vontade.

- Edwina Montgomery.

- A coitada é parente sua, Eddie?

- Digamos assim... – ele colocou-se de pé, fingindo arrumar os cabelos. Afinou a voz mais uma vez. – Eu a conheço a fundo, a tempo suficiente para...

- Hein, Glenn, que tal trocar de namorado? Eu juro que eu sou homem mesmo. – Diego falou atrás de Eddie, que se virou rapidamente, fazendo o guardanapo cair.

- Como é que é a história?

- Eu sei onde o Tiago está. – Cassandra pegou um biscoito e começou a roê-lo. Mudara o assunto, pois sabia que os dois eram capazes de sair no soco.

- Onde? – Lílian pediu na mesma hora.

- Com Miles e Zach. Eu precisava de um tempo...

- Como é? O Tiago está com os seus irmãos? – Lílian perguntou, levantando de um salto. – Você não acha que ele é muito irresponsável?

- Hum... Acho que ele é meio...

- Irresponsável, idiota, galinha... – Lílian saiu da mesa, pisando duro.

- Cass, sabe por que eu não deixo o meu cachorro para o Tiago cuidar?

- Por que você não tem cachorro?

- Certo. Não olha agora, mas quem ta lá? – Diego apontou para a entrada do Salão. Miles e Zach estavam com uma imitação do uniforme da Grifinória. Cassandra arregalou os olhos, antes de gritar. E sair correndo em direção aos irmãos.

- Eu vou te matar, Tiago!

Uma hora mais tarde, os sonserinos estavam na biblioteca. A professora de Herbologia passara um trabalho e permitira que eles fizessem a parte teórica durante o horário da matéria.

- Então, Sevynho... Sonhou que estava beijando a grifinória, não foi?

- Não sonhei nada, Rachel.

- Certo. Então, você agarrou a grifinória!

Severus suspirou. Se ele negasse, Rachel continuaria a importuná-lo. Se concordasse, Rachel o importunaria.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Hum... Sevynho andou dando beijinho e não quer compartilhar a novidade?

- Não é da sua conta. – ele repetiu, concentrando-se no livro.

- Ah, qual é, Sevy! Eu juro que não vou fazer uma faixa com a novidade.

- Faça isso se quiser morrer. – ele virou uma página, tentando ignorar a vontade de rir de Rachel.

- De certa forma... Você está concordando? – Eddie arriscou um palpite.

- Vocês não querem ir lá fora se agarrar? Assim quem saiba eu consigo fazer o trabalho em paz!

- Efeito Cassandra Cavendish. – Rachel informou a Eddie, que riu. Rachel voltou a carga. – Então, Sevynho, vocês conversaram ou só ficaram nos amassos?

- Você não vai desistir, não é? – Severus perguntou, meio resignado.

- Não enquanto não souber os detalhes sórdidos. – Rachel quase bateu palmas como uma criança. O irmão a encarou profundamente, por longos instantes, como se pensasse no que diria. Se não dissesse nada, ela continuaria a insistir.

Rachel olhou a lua crescente no céu. Sentiu uma opressão no peito. Havia sonhado novamente com aquela vampira que se parecia com Cassandra. Daquela vez, a vampira usando as roupas de Cassandra, estava entrando no colégio, quando Severus, sorrindo, chegava junto a ela. Ela pegava na mão do moreno, e transformando-se o mordia.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando fazer a imagem se dissipar. Havia ido até a torre de astronomia, passando antes pelo quarto do irmão. Voltou sua atenção para dois vultos que se encaminhavam para a floresta. Sentiu o coração disparado, quando a nuvem que cobria a lua saiu.

Alguém de cabelos claros. E a intuição de Rachel gritava que era Cassandra.

- Francamente, Diego Garcia, sua idéia de mandar a Sibila me dar o recado sobre hoje a noite, foi parecida com as idéias sobre cavalos voadores que ela...

- Cass, você quer casar com o Snape? Vocês dois são dois reclamões de primeira linha!

- Quero sim e...

- Calada. – a voz de Diego adquiriu uma seriedade que indicava perigo.

Eles haviam entrado na floresta e embora conhecessem aquele caminho muito bem, ainda sentiam os corações disparados. Cassandra olhou para as costas de Diego, balançando a cabeça.

Pouca gente sabia, mas haviam nascido no mesmo dia, mesma hora e minuto. Quando contavam a alguém, para provar, necessitavam mostrar a certidão de nascimento. Cassandra balançou a cabeça. Aquele não era o momento ou o lugar, para relembrar os catorze anos de travessuras, brigas, amizades que tinham em comum.

Ambos olhavam ao redor, procurando alguma coisa fora do normal.

- Vamos ter que nos dividir. – Cassandra falou, sentindo o coração se acelerar.

- Se é fácil nos perdermos durante o dia...

- Podemos usar feitiços sinalizadores. – ela rebateu.

- Precisamos encontrá-los, Diego. Separados temos mais chances.

Por um breve instante, os dois pares de olhos azuis se encarou.

- Podemos acabar mortos hoje. – Diego estava mais preocupado

- Olhe pelo lado positivo.

Teremos belos cadáveres. – os dois pronunciaram juntos. Em seguida, ambos soltaram a risada que indicava que estavam aprontando algo.

- Cuidado, princesa do papai.

- Não enche o saco, sargento Garcia. – deram-se um abraço rápido, antes de cada um tomar uma direção.

Rachel corria. Ela não sabia que direção tomar, e pensava seriamente na possibilidade de voltar ao castelo, chamando o diretor se fosse necessário.

- Vocês são surdos ou o que? Eu já disse que não sou Isabel!

- Não minta para nós, criatura maldita!- um dos centauros retrucou asperamente.

- Eu não estou mentindo!

- Cavendish! – Rachel gritou, fazendo que um silêncio se instalasse na floresta. – Maldição, onde você esta?

- Respondo isso depois que esse centauro surdo tirar essa lança da minha cara! – Cassandra gritou de volta, fazendo Rachel tomar a direção dos gritos. Rachel seguiu a voz de Cassandra, vendo a grifinória encostada em uma árvore, três centauros apontavam lanças para ela. Ela aparentava estar mais irritada que outra coisa.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo aí? – Rachel não conteve a irritação.

- Esperando o Nôitibus para a Disneylândia?

- Cavendish! – Rachel aproximou-se de Cassandra. A loira encarava Agouro, que virou-se encarando-a com raiva.

- Por que protege esse monstro? – O centauro disparou, antes que a morena conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa.

- Por que eu não sou um monstro, gênio. – Cassandra não conteve a língua.

- Quer calar a boca, Cassandra? E você, Agouro, duvido que saiba exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Não sei? E o que está acontecendo, poderia di...

- Sem essa! Pode enfiar essa lança onde quiser, mas não no bumbum onde mamãe passou talco!

- O que? – Rachel virou-se na direção do som, que logo revelou-se ser Diego ainda reclamando, com um centauro atrás de si, cutucando-lhe nas costas. – Eu devia ter imaginado...

- Ai que maravilha... – Cassandra lamentou-se, passando as mãos nos cabelos. – perdemos o encontro. – quando terminou de falar, Cassandra arregalou os olhos, tampando a boca com as mãos.

- Que encontro? – Rachel virou-se imediatamente para ela.

- Cassinha! – Diego veio correndo ao encontro da amiga. – aquela coisa... – parou de falar ao reparar que Rachel os encarava com uma expressão de quem dizia, peguei vocês. – Rachel, você não deveria estar aqui!

- E muito menos vocês dois!

Os centauros apontaram novamente as lanças.

- O que ele está dizendo, sua anta, é que você de nós três é a que mais corre perigo!

- A_nta? Escuta aqui_... – Rachel teve a boca fechada por Cassandra, que ficou de costas para Agouro. Se Diego tivesse demorado um milésimo de segundo, Cassandra teria tido uma lança perfurando os pulmões. O corvinal segurou a lança no exato momento que o centauro tentou acertar na grifinória. Quando o centauro encarou Diego, os olhos do moreno brilharam de um modo estranho.

Em seguida, Agouro conseguiu ver com clareza os olhos de Diego trocarem de cor, ficando tão negros quanto os cabelos. O centauro deixou a lança cair no chão.

- Você é...

- Nós somos. – Diego corrigiu, pegando Cassandra pelo braço, virando-a para o centauro. Os olhos da grifinória ficaram as cores do arco-íris, antes de voltar ao azul habitual.

- Os guardiões... – Agouro e os outros centauros, olharam-se entre si. – Devem sair imediatamente daqui. A floresta...

- É o lugar perfeito para um lanchinho a meia-noite. – uma risada sinistra fez que Cassandra e Diego agissem. Dando de costas um para o outro, espremeram Rachel entre eles. Tinham as varinhas erguidas, observavam atentos as copas das árvores.

- Aqui tem três. – Cassandra sussurrou.

- Quatro!- informou Diego

- O que esta acontecendo?- murmurou Rachel.

- Shiu!- fizeram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ouve um segundo de silêncio somente cortado pelo uivar do vento. De cima das árvores saltou um homem de longos cabelos negros e rosto pálido.

- Entreguem os pirralhos!- disse ele para os centauros - Ou não me responsabilizo pelos danos.

Os centauros o cercaram assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, mas o vampiro continuava calmo. Agouro se voltou para o recém chegado escondendo os adolescentes com o corpo.

- Quero ver você tentar!

Com um movimento brusco cinco lanças atravessaram o vampiro que rindo de desvaneceu em uma fumaça escura. O que se passou a seguir foi em questão de segundos. Mais seis vampiros aterrissaram sem fazer ruído, centauros e homens começaram um combate feroz e Rachel foi lançada ao chão por Cassandra.

De cara na relva a garota gemeu, levantou a cabeça um milímetro e observou ao redor. Cassandra e Diego duelavam com uma mulher alta que ria feito um demônio. Havia cerca de três centauros para cada vampiro, mas a luta era desleal.

Mesmo sendo fortes os centauros não chegavam a ter um terço da força e agilidade dos monstros a sua frente. Alguém segurou o colarinho de Rachel e a pos de pé. Um par de olhos vermelhos encarou Rachel.

- Ssssangue fressssco - sibilou ele.

O olhar mortal do vampiro fez o sangue de Rachel gelar. Ela jamais estivera frente a frente com uma fera tão cruel e faminta, podia sentir seu sangue correr mais rápido por suas veias e seu coração parar de pavor.

- Rachel!- berrou Cass a direita. Os dentes do vampiro se arreganharam, Cassandra se esforçou para afastar o vampiro com quem lutava.

- Vossscê é minha agora criança!

Rachel estava completamente estática, seus músculos não a obedeciam, ela sentiu o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço e um calor percorrer sua espinha.

Cassandra correu para os dois e Rachel olhou nos olhos da loira. Sorriu maliciosa.

- Quer competir?- murmurou Rachel e o vampiro hesitou.

Foi seu erro. Rachel também tinha os dentes afiados feito os de um felino, as pupilas estavam afuniladas, as unhas das mãos cresceram de forma afiada. Com um movimento rápido ela saltou cravou as unhas nos ombros do vampiro. Ouviu-se um grito desesperado e ela foi arremessada contra uma árvore.

Rachel caiu de pé e se abaixou pousando as mãos no chão, o vampiro urrou praguejando e Cassandra, parou derrapando atrás do homem e lhe acertou um feitiço nas costas. O vampiro cambaleou, mas não caiu se voltou furioso para Cassandra.

- Agora chega!- gritou puxando a espada - Guardiã ou não, pura ou não eu vou arrancar ssseusss olhosss!

Ele brandiu a espada, mas não teve tempo de baixá-la. Rachel já estava agarrada a suas costas os dentes enterrados em seu pescoço, bufando e rosnando como gato enraivecido. Foi à deixa de Cassandra, ele sacou um punhal e enterrou fundo no coração do homem.

- Esse é por meus irmãos, _Klausss!_

Rachel caiu no chão com um baque quando o corpo do vampiro se desfez em pó. A morena cuspiu um monte de poeira e encarou Cassandra.

- Devia ter me avisado disso!- falou ela e Cassandra se assustou como a voz dela estava profunda e ronronante.

Cassandra atirou o punhal a Rachel, que o apanhou no ar.

- Vamos acabar com esses babacas!- falou ela estendendo a mão para a amiga que sorriu revelando dentes felinos.

Elas correram ao encontro de Diego que estava tendo problemas com a vampira.

- Guardiãozinho, guardiãozinho!- murmurou ela com um sorriso - Pobre bebê indefeso.

E desviou de um feitiço de Diego. Cassandra se aproximou empunhando a varinha. Ouviu-se um grande estrondo quando a mulher foi arremessada para o alto caiu sobre um tronco mais adiante.

- Demorou!

- Não reclama!- retrucou Cassandra segurando o amigo pelo cotovelo.

Os centauros estavam ganhando a luta, apesar dos vampiros serem fortes estavam em desvantagem. A luta estava ganha. Foi o que todos pensaram. Mais nove ou dez vampiros se materializaram do nada, cercando os garotos e os centauros. Cassandra olhou ao redor.

- Temos que sair daqui!- berrou ela

- Mas como vamos...- começou Diego mas foi distraído por um grito.

- Peguem! PEGUEM AS MENINAS!

A vampira que Cassandra havia acertado estava novamente de pé, berrando a plenos pulmões. Um séqüito de vampiros se voltou farejando o ar.

- Corram!- berrou Cassandra.

Mas no pandemônio que se seguiu os três acabaram por separar-se. Rachel foi logo encurralada por dois homens, um deles sorriu malvado.

- Você tem uma escolha gracinha! Pode vir com a gente por bem.... ou por mal!

- Prefiro uma terceira opção!- e saltou sobre eles, acertando-os com socos e pontapés em uma luta desesperada pela vida. O outro vampiro a segurou pela cintura e a puxou.

- Não a machuque!- gritou ele parta o companheiro- Isabel a quer viva!

- Ela que esta me machucando, Damion!- retrucou o outro.

- Não importa!- gritou puxando Rachel com mais força- Ela só é valiosa viva...

Alguém forçou Damion soltar Rachel. Um par de mãos tornou a segura-la e a puxou com tamanha força que ela soltou.

- Não vai tocar nela Hans!- Rachel esperneou, mas parou quando ouviu a voz grave da pessoa que a segurava.

Hans deu um passo atrás e limpou o rosto com a palma da mão, Rachel havia produzido grandes cortes em sua bochecha, alguns mais superficiais se fecharam feito mágica.

- Máximus!- murmurou ele.

- Com saudades? - retrucou o vampiro ainda segurando Rachel pela cintura - O que quer com a humana?

Hans sorriu com malicia.

- O grande Máximus não sabe? Esta ficando senil velhote?

- Não estou tão velho que não possa ensinar alguma coisa...

O vampiro deu um passo atrás sem tirar os olhos de Rachel. Ele tinha uma missão a cumprir e previu que Máximus faria tudo para impedi-lo. Os olhos de Maximus ficaram vermelhos e seus dentes alongados.

- E a lição que você vai aprender hoje Hans é que nunca meu sangue deve ser ameaçado!

Rachel foi largada de bunda no chão e sentiu o deslocamento de ar quando o vampiro saltou sobre Hans. Ambos lutavam com uma força tremenda. Maximus arremessou Hans sobre uma árvore antiga e seu tronco rachou com o baque. O jovem levou um segundo para se recuperar e quando se pos de pé, já havia sido levantado no ar por Máximus.

Rachel sentiu sua cabeça começar a latejar, ouviu o barulho terrível da luta e se arrastou para trás. Estava fraca e tonta. Encostou-se em uma árvore e fechou os olhos.

- Achei a menininha!- falou uma voz feminina e fria.

Rachel abriu os olhos devagar e observou a mulher a sua frente. Era a mesma que atacara Diego.

- Será impossível levar você daqui!- ela aumentou a voz para ser ouvida na balburdia - Maximus não permitira....

Rachel tentou se levantar, mas tornou a escorregar e sentar no chão.

- Você não será minha, mas também não será de Carmem!

E se inclinou, Rachel tentou se desvencilhar, mas seus braços pesavam toneladas, tentou gritar, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Ela sentiu a mulher lhe apertar o pescoço e lentamente ser levantada do chão. Tentou cravar as unhas nos braços da mulher, mas o sangue escorrendo dos cortes só a fez rir, sentiu seus pés deixarem de tocar o chão. Olhou ao redor e viu Máximus ainda lutando com Hans. O olhar dela encontrou com o da vampira.

- Diga adeus Oráculo!

Cassandra estava tendo problemas com um vampiro grande e corpulento. Ela já o conhecia de outros tempos. Otto fora um desertor, viveu durante muito tempo as sombras de Máximus mas na primeira oportunidade o traiu para se unir a Isabel. Por mais que ela tentasse não conseguia se livrar dele. Em um momento de descuido levou um tapa e foi cair de costas no chão, ela se ergueu e viu que Rachel estava sendo enforcada por Kaluma.

Ela se levantou de um salto e procurou seu punhal no bolso, lembrou-se que havia dado ele a Rachel. Então teria que ser do jeito antigo. Com um giro da varinha fez um galho próximo se partir, quando ia apanhá-lo sentiu alguém pular sobre ela. Ágil feito um gato ela se desvencilhou, mas acabou caindo de barriga no chão. Tentou levantar e correr, mas alguém a segurou pelo tornozelo, ela olhou para trás. Otto a segurava com força.

- Você vem comigo!- falou ele se esforçando para levantar.

Cassandra se esticou, o galho estava a centímetros de sua mão, mas ela não alcançava, tentou com mais vontade, mas não podia tocá-lo. Então se deu conta da burrice que fazia. Apontou a varinha para o galho e gritou _"accio"_ no momento em que era levantada por Otto.

- Não posso!- respondeu ela quando Otto a pôs de pé e se aproximou segurando-a pelo colarinho.

- Por quê?- perguntou ele abobado.

- Não ando com gente morta!

E cravou o galho em seu peito. Com magia ela havia o cortado afiado feito uma estaca. Cassandra passou pela onda de pó e correu para ajudar Rachel.

Rachel sentiu que não agüentaria por muito tempo. Seu pescoço doía horrivelmente e sua mente estava começando a ficar embaraçada, ela só sabia que precisava se soltar. Tentou de todos os jeitos, segurou as mãos da vampira e tentou força-la abrir os dedos, mas não tinha força suficiente para isso. Sua visão escureceu.

- RACHEL!!- berrou a voz de Cassandra ao longe.

A loira empunhou a varinha, Kaluma riu.

_- Solta minha amiga! AGORA!-_ falou Cass entre dentes. Uma aura começou a emanar da jovem, seus olhos faiscavam a luz da lua.

- O que vais fazer guardiã? Matar-me?

E riu ferinamente. Cassandra apertava tanto a varinha que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos, ela sentiu seu sangue ferver, sua mente estava clara e de algum lugar escuro surgiu um feitiço.

O grito de Cassandra foi ouvido por todos os vampiros. Eles pararam e se voltaram. Uma claridade saia da varinha da menina. Ouviram o grito de Kuluma quando seu corpo queimou com a luz e de desfez em pó. Houve um alvoroço instantâneo, um feitiço antigo acabara de ser usado.

Rachel caiu no chão de borco. Cassandra caiu de joelhos respirando muito rápido. Rachel se levantou com dificuldade e encarou Cassandra, as duas sorriram encabuladas.

- Você não vai me vencer pirralha!

Foi como se a floresta intera silencia-se, Cassandra ouviu a voz gélida atrás de si e se voltou com o sangue gelado. Parada a dois passos atrás dela estava Isabel. Rachel arregalou os olhos para a copia exata de Cassandra, ela tinha maldade pura nos olhos e trazia um punhal na mão.

- Você seria de muita valia viva! Você e o Oráculo, mas desde que você nasceu está no meu caminho. Já estou farta de você e de seu amiginho Garcia. Esta noite será a ultima...

Ela se precipitou o punhal apontado direto para o peito de Cassandra. A menina fechou os olhos, não havia nada a se fazer.

_- PROTEGO!- _berrou Rachel, houve uma forte luz e tudo virou escuridão.

O único barulho na floresta inteira era o farfalhar que os pés de Maximus faziam na relva. Ele trazia Rachel desmaiada em seus braços. Diego estava parado ao lado de Carmem. O sangue escorria de um corte em sua sobrancelha e ele respirava com dificuldade. Carmem chegara no exato momento em que o feitiço de Rachel provocara uma proteção em Cassandra. O feitiço da sonserina durou somente alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para Carmem enfrentar Isabel. Rachel desmaiara de cansaço e Cassandra pelo impacto do feitiço e da força de Isabel.

No momento em que Carmem apareceu com seus pupilos, Isabel vendo que não poderia levar Cassandra e Rachel, já que estavam em desvantagem numérica, bateu em retirada, mas não sem sofrer baixas significativas.

Storm um centauro jovem e forte se aproximou de Máximos com Cassandra em seus braços. Com a doença do centauro mais velho Storm, filho e herdeiro natural do clã, estava na liderança. Agouro pateou nervoso ao lado dele, mas ficou quieto com um sinal de cabeça de seu líder. Observou Rachel e encarou o vampiro.

- Ambas foram de muita coragem hoje!

- Certamente que sim!- murmurou Máximus - Garcia!- chamou.

Diego encarou Carmem, a mulher balançou a cabeça e ele se aproximou de Máximus.

- Acorde Cassandra, por favor.

O jovem se aproximou do centauro com certa apreensão, ainda se lembrava da lança no traseiro. Com a varinha murmurou um feitiço para amiga, Cassandra despertou devagar e se assustou com o centauro.

- Creio que estávamos errados sobre vocês!- falou o centauro colocando Cassandra no chão.

- Todos têm uma parcela de culpa nisso! Também julgávamos vocês mal. Mas protegeu dois dos nossos..

Ele indicou Cassandra e Diego.

- Apesar de não terem nosso sangue correndo em suas veias fazem parte de nosso clã!

- Do mesmo modo que a pequena também faz.- retrucou o centauro. Ele apontou Rachel. Cassandra se voltou e encarou a amiga.

- O que houve com ela?- perguntou antes que pudesse se refrear.

- Ela usou demais seu poder. Rachel pertence a nossa raça, é nossa herdeira apesar de distante. Sangue mágico corre em suas veias, e ela pode usá-lo como quiser. De fato nos espantou que ela usasse dessa forma, quero dizer se portando como uma fera.

"Quando estiver dentro de nossos domínios seu poder se fortalece, por isso que ela foi capaz de fazer um feitiço quando estava quase sem forças, mas...."

Ele se aproximou de Rachel e afastou o cabelo dela da testa.

- Seu corpo não é como o nosso, ela é só uma mortal e usar demais esse poder pode matá-la. É isso que acontece com uma alma forte em um corpo fraco.

- Ela ficara bem?- perguntou Diego.

- Só precisa de muito descanso e da sua curandeira... a mulher com um chapéu engraçado, ela saberá o que fazer.

Máximus suspirou e encarou a morena. Depois deu a menina a um vampiro próximo.

- Tenho certeza que já sabem o porquê de Isabel estar atrás dela!

- Soubemos assim que vocês chegaram!- Cassandra ia indagar, mas o olhar de Maximus a fez se calar. - Sabíamos que algo de ruim iria acontecer... vimos os sinais.

- Tempos negros estão se abatendo sobre o mundo mágico! Duas forças negras se erguem e reúnem forças. Os bruxos têm seus inimigos e nos temos o nosso. Isabel é nosso problema e temos que detê-la ou a raça dos humanos perecerá.

- Não nos metemos em assuntos humanos. Vampiros ou bruxos! Mas uma de nós esta sobre risco. Há algo que possamos fazer?

- Devemos pôr nossas diferenças de lado!

O centauro puxou a lança e a pos em frente ao peito depois estendeu ao vampiro.

- Nosso poder e força estão com vocês agora. Honrem nosso povo como honram a si próprios.

- Ofereço aos centauros meus olhos e sangue!- e pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Cassandra e Diego.

Cass observou a mão do vampiro pousada em seu ombro com certa temerosidade e orgulho, depois encarou Diego. Ambos estavam pálidos, sujos e machucados. A noite estava sendo mais comprida do que eles imaginavam.

- Sigam-me!- falou Carmem baixinho para os garotos.

Eles se afastaram devagar deixando Máximus e Storm conversando baixo. Seguiram silenciosos ate a orla da floresta. Um séqüito de vampiros o seguiam, inclusive o que carregava Rachel. Quando chegaram ao gramado Cassandra parou e observou Carmem.

- O que eles queriam com Rachel?

A mulher se voltou.

- Isso não é da conta de vocês!- murmurou ela ríspida.

- Eles queriam Cassandra e Rache! Isso é da nossa conta sim! Queremos saber contra quem estamos lutando!

Carmem encarou Diego com curiosidade, porque ele quase nunca falava assim com ela. A mulher suspirou deixando os ombros relaxarem um pouco.

- Eles acham que Rachel é o próximo Oráculo!

- Próximo o que?

- Há muitos anos uma bruxa foi mordida por vampiros, na época em que nós comandávamos o mundo. Ela tinha um poder inacreditável, podia prever o futuro. Sabia do passado, presente e futuro. A ela foi dado o nome de Oráculo. Por gerações suas visões guiaram os vampiros, ate ser caçada e morta. Desde então eles procuram alguém com poder igual.

"De algum modo ela soube que essa menina tinha sangue de centauros e imaginou que ela tinha o poder de prever o futuro. O sangue dela esta misturado demais. Seu poder não passa de pequenas visões, nada mais que isso. Ela não poderia prever nem se vai chover amanha."

- Claro as duas se encontraram em Hogsmeade... foi lá que ela soube dos centauros!- raciocinou um pouco - Por isso pediram para que ficássemos de olho nela?

- Máximus sabia que ela viria atrás da garota!- retrucou Carmem e continuou andando.

- Espera!- falou Cassandra - Porque a proteger se ela não oferece perigo. Você mesmo disse que o poder dela é muito fraco...

- Não queremos inocentes mortos...

- Como se eu acreditasse que esse é o único motivo!

Carmem se voltou os olhos brilhando.

- Não sabemos o que pode acontecer se Isabel a morder. O sangue centauro pode se tornar mais forte e ele pode se tornar-se de fato o Oráculo...

Houve um silêncio constrangedor entre eles. Diego suspirou.

- Não vai tardar a amanhecer... temos que voltar para o castelo.

O resto do caminho foi seguido em silêncio. Quando chegaram a porta o vampiro entregou a Diego a sonserina desmaiada

- Você já vai?- perguntou ele para Carmem. A mulher olhou para ele

- Cuide-se niño!

E ela se esvaeceu em uma onda de fumaça. Quando entraram no castelo Snape estava sentado na escada principal. Cassandra foi a primeira a entrar.

- Onde diabos vocês se meteram... –falou ele - Rachel!?

Quando ele viu Diego carregando a irmã correu até ela tocando-lhe o rosto com carinho.

- É uma longa historia!- murmurou Cassandra.

O sonserino olhou para a menina.

- Quase me matou de preocupação! Rachel sumiu e depois você!

- Como soube?- perguntou ela. Ele apontou para a escada. Lílian dormia sentada e apoiada no balaustre. A loira sorriu e se aproximou da ruiva.

- Liloca!?

A Grifinória abriu os olhos e encarou Cassandra, demorou um segundo para se situar.

- Cassandra Cavendish onde você acha que estava?- berrou ela bufando e apontando o dedo para a amiga. - A cama vazia, não estava na sala comunal nem na torre....

- Gostava mais de você quando dormia!- resmungou Cass - Olha temos que levar Rachel para a enfermaria!

Lílian só agora viu Diego e Rachel. Levou as duas mãos à boca. Snape se aproximou de Diego e passou o braço pelas costas da irmã.

- Eu cuido dela agora!- murmurou para o corvinal.

Quando ela escorregou para o colo de Severus abriu um pouquinho os olhos e sorriu.

- Severus...- murmurou- querido... _irmão!_

Fora apenas um suspiro, e logo ela voltou a desmaiar. Fora baixo e somente Diego e Severus o escutaram. O sonserino encarou o Corvinal. Diego tinha ou olhar de cumplicidade. Nada mais foi dito entre eles. Apenas seguiram para a enfermaria em um silêncio pesado e dolorido, eram apenas crianças e já carregavam fardos tão pesados.

ps notinha... Sem comentario, sem capitulo novo... beijos! Zoe e Tina


	48. Chapter 48

A lua brilhava pálida no céu que começava a clarear. A mulher entrou pela janela e pousou suavemente no chão, suas vestes resvalaram pelo chão se fazer barulho. Ela observou o grande espelho que enfeitava a cômoda a frente, não houve reflexo, apanhou um copo sobre o aparador e arremessou acertando o centro do espelho. Quando o objeto espatifou a porta se abriu com um estrondo e um homenzinho entrou. O corpo franzino e pequeno não condizia a sua meia idade, os tufos de cabelos brancos perto das temporãs estavam arrepiados como se ele tivesse passado os dedos sobre os cabelos vezes consecutivas.

- Milady!- falou ele untuosamente caindo de joelhos e se arrastando até os pés da mulher.

Isabel puxou as vestes, que o homem teimava em beijar, com uma careta de nojo.

- Aquela pirralha!- berrou ela - Aquela guardiã dos infernos!

- Milady...- suplicou o homem- milady

- Cale-se coisinha inútil. Eu estava prestes a pega-los, estava prestes a ter aquele livro, mas ela tinha que aparecer rodeada daqueles cavalos nojentos.... E Máximus – ela estalou a língua de modo raivoso- Ele vai me pagar cada calunia, cada perda minha...

O Homenzinho se arrastava atrás da mulher a cada passo que ela dava. Isabel pisava com fúria no piso reluzente e por vezes arremessou objetos contra as paredes.

- Milady nos o encontramos, isso é o que interessa...

A mulher se voltou com tamanha fúria que ele se encolheu, ela o agarrou pelo colarinho.

- Nós o achamos?- berrou ela, seus dentes se afunilaram de raiva.- Seu monstrinho incapaz, de que me adiante tê-lo achado? Responda! Aquele velho imundo vai colocar proteções no castelo. Máximus pessoalmente se encarregou de contar a ele sobre mim!

Ela jogou-o contra o chão.

- E aquela inútil da Josephine sempre prezando causas nobres, nem a vida de seus filhos a fez mudar de idéia! Ela também pagará e bem caro por isso.

O homenzinho continuou a se arrastar atrás dela. Um brilho no olhar que era quase doentio.

- Milady eu achei o livro para você... eu soube onde estava e contei onde o levariam... milady prometeu.. milady prometeu-me a gloria eterna.

A mulher se voltou. Será que ele realmente achava que ela o tornaria imortal? Ela com todo seu sangue nobre dar a imortalidade a um verme sem linhagem? A um filhote de mago cujo sangue era sujo e misturado. Ela sorriu de modo divertido.

- Você me prestou um belo serviço hoje Muriel! Levou-me para o meio de uma floresta cheia de inimigos, um confronto direto com Carmem e Máximus, quase fui morta em seu plano idiota e sem um pingo de inteligência.

O homem encostou a testa no carpete puído e resmungou desculpas, implorou que ela o perdoasse e humilhou-se do modo mais baixo possível. Isabel caminhou até ele e lhe segurou o queixo o forçando a olhar para os olhos vermelhos dela.

- Mas eu lhe darei a gloria!- murmurou ela arreganhando os dentes- Lhe darei a honra....

- Muito obrigado milady!- murmurou ele com lagrimas nos olhos.

Ela segurou o queixo dele mais forte ainda, fazendo-o expor o pescoço.

- A honra de ser morto por mim!

Ele ainda tentou fugir, mas ela o mordeu. O peso da mandíbula dela em sua jugular era tamanha que ele não sentiu dor. O sangue fluiu das veias dele para ela com tanta velocidade que ele só teve tempo de pensar em como fora tolo em acreditar que ela lhe transformaria em um vampiro.

A porta se abriu pela segunda vez e um homem forte entrou e a observou com tédio. Isabel soltou o homemzinho e ele ainda teve alguns espasmos antes de morrer, o resquício de sangue que restava em seu corpo escorreu dos furos no pescoço e manchou o chão.

- Ele julgou que eu misturaria meu sangue ao dele!- murmurou ela limpando a boca com as costas da mão esquerda e depois lambendo os dedos como uma criança que prova a massa de um bolo.

O homem deu dois passo a frente e fez uma reverencia a mulher.

- Senhora, Brow acaba de contar o ocorrido! Precisa de algo?

Ela olhou para o jovem vampiro a sua frente.

- Que se livre desse objeto inútil.

Ele fez um breve aceno de cabeça concordando.

- E me traga um feiticeiro. Um melhor que esse - ela apontou para o homem morto aos seus pés. Puxou das vestes uma mecha de cabelos negros. - Vamos ver se a guardiãzinha vai suportar perder seu precioso amigo!

O homem ficou a fitar a mecha de cabelos nos dedos da sua senhora.

- O oráculo aprendera a não me afrontar daquela maneira. Ela será minha por bem ou por mal!

O sol nasceu faceiro, seus raios banhavam o andar da enfermaria preguiçoso. Uma réstia caía sobre a cama de uma jovem que dormia a sono solto, em seu lado sentado em uma cadeira Severus Snape velava seu sono. O garoto levantou-se sem ruído e caminhou devagar até a janela, o jardim começava a banhar-se de dourado. Era muito cedo da manha, o dia mal começara. Ele ouviu um suspiro e se voltou depressa.

Rachel se moveu devagar, observou ao redor e sorriu, os caninos pareciam mais afiados ou era pura impressão de Severus?

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo?- sibilou ele.

- Levantando!- ela o retrucou de mau humor.

- E que lhe deu ordens para isso?

Severus se aproximou com ar de zanga, a forçou a se deitar e ajeitou as cobertas, alisando um vinco com cuidado, Rachel reparou que ele fazia isso para evitar olha-la.

- Que foi?- perguntou ela entre zanga e diversão.

Severus a encarou, havia um brilho gélido no olhar dele.

- O que você estava pensando? Tem titica de coruja na cabeça? Entrar na floresta daquele jeito e sem ninguém por perto.

- Ah qualé, você esta ficando chato! E isso me entedia.

- Te entedia? Você quase morreu... quase _foi morta!_

- Como se você se preocupasse!- berrou ela se levantando.

- Sua burrinha... _Eu me preocupo!- _berrou ele de volta.

Rachel ficou ali parada sem ação. Ele levou as mãos ao cabelo.

- Volte a se deitar e descanse. Tenho aula agora, volto mais tarde para saber como você esta.

Rachel ficou o observando sair, depois começou a chorar e resvalou ate o chão onde soluçou baixinho. Porque diabos eles tinha que ser assim. Porque ela o odiava tanto e ao mesmo tempo o amava? Severus só estava dificultando as coisas.

- Rachel?!- chamou Eddie mais a frente. Quando a viu no chão correu até ela. A garota se abraçou nele e soluçou em seu ombro. Eddie beijou-lhe os cabelos e esperou em silencio.

Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira, olhava ansioso para a mulher a sua frente. Os olhos castanhos dela apresentavam um brilho incomum.

- Então ela anda zanzando pela minha floresta? –perguntou o professor.

- Creio que a floresta seja o menor dos males. - Respondeu o homem que apreciava os jardins enquanto a esposa contava o que havia acontecido na noite anterior ao diretor. - Logo ela tentara entrar no castelo.

- Cassandra, Tiago, Rachel e Diego precisam da maior proteção possível!- falou Josephine Cavendish de modo preocupado.

- Proteção alem da que Máximus já impôs. - corrigiu Jimmy

- Esta falando dos vampiros que vigiam os dois dia e noite? Os que estão vivendo na floresta?

- Sim! Máximus os mandou para cá assim que soube que Isabel estava rondando Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça. Ele passara algumas horas conversando com os dois a sua frente. Os Cavendish apareceram logo após ele ser acordado por madame Pomfrey e ser levado ate Rachel Glenn. A visita dos dois estava marcada há alguns dias, e o ataque dos vampiros a três de seus estudantes só aumentava suas suspeitas sobre a visita.

- Mas vocês não vieram ate aqui para contar-me sobre o ataque ocorrido ontem à noite.

Os dois se encararam. Josephine tomou apalavra.

- Como o senhor bem sabe esta ocorrendo uma guerra entre os vampiros. A comunidade bruxa já reparou que certas anormalidades vêm ocorrendo apesar de não terem certeza do que se passa.

- Estamos fazendo o possível para acabar com tudo isso tendo em vista os tempos difíceis que temos enfrentado!- completou Jimmy - Mas as coisas tem ido a um rumo meio que....

Ele ponderou procurando a palavra.

- Perigoso!- respondeu Dumbledore, Josephine concordou.

- Uma antiga inimiga vem se mostrando. Ela descobriu um meio de tornar-se mais forte e influente.

- Não podemos revelar muito Alvo!- Jeremy Cavendish se aproximou do professor e se inclinou sobre a mesa - Entenda a vida de nossa filha esta em jogo, e de nossos sobrinhos também. Mas precisamos de ajuda.

- E de compreensão. Não podemos lhe revelar o que deseja saber. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Somente você pode proteger o... aquela coisa!

A mulher estremeceu ao mencionar o objeto sobre a mesa. Dumbledore observou o pacote. Era um embrulho pequeno, havia algo por debaixo daquele papel pardo que lhe aguçava sua curiosidade. Ele sorriu.

- Entendo perfeitamente, e posso ajudar, mas vocês precisam entender que não posso colocar meus alunos em perigo. Máximus me falou dessa tal de Isabel e em minha concepção ela é uma mulher bastante perigosa.

- E será pior se ela tiver isso em suas mãos!- falou Jimmy apontando o embrulho - Diretor o senhor é o único que pode nos ajudar e o único que pode impedir que essa coisa caia nas mãos dela.

- Sabemos o quanto ela é forte, mas Isabel não é uma bruxa, não há nada que ela possa fazer contra os encantos de Hogwarts. - Josephine implorou com o olhar.

Dumbledore juntou as pontas dos dedos. Deu um longo suspiro e sorriu.

- Muito bem, mas vamos garantir que aqueles quatro jovens desrespeitadores de regras não tenham conhecimento desse pequeno embrulho.

A mulher suspirou aliviada. Jimmy sorriu para o diretor agradecendo.

Severus sentou-se desanimado, na mesa do café. Não havia encontrado Cassandra ou nenhum Cavendish. Com exceção dele, alguns poucos alunos tomavam o café cedo. Ele estava irritado, querendo pegar o pescoço da loira e... Cerrou os dentes. Não sabia se a beijava até ela esquecer que existia uma outra vida ou se torceria até escutar os ossos estalando.

- BOBÃO! – a vozinha infantil a vez virar a cabeça. Deparou-se com a Cassandra miniatura, correndo em direção a ele. Tiago Potter estava no encalço da menina, que parecia ter asas nos pés, tamanha era sua velocidade. – Me salva! – pediu, tentando subir no colo dele.

Rachel despertou subitamente.

- Escuta aqui, pestinha, a prof.ª Minerva me mandou te levar e eu vou te levar!

- O que esta acontecendo? – Severus ignorou a expressão de surpresa de Rachel.

- Eu não sou pestinha! – mostrou a língua para Tiago, que bufou.

- A prof.ª Minerva me pediu para levar Cassandra 2 no escritório do diretor Dumbledore. Só que a pestinha está fugindo de mim como se eu fosse o demônio!

- Feio você é. – Sandra agarrou-se no pescoço de Severus, quando os olhos de Tiago chisparam. Severus deu um sorrisinho. A língua afiada da Grifinória havia passado para a prima, alem da aparência.

- Ora sua pestinha!- Tiago pegou a menina por debaixo das axilas e tentou levanta-la. A menina segurou-se ao pescoço de Severus com força e berrou.

- Me salva pincepe!

Severus quase foi sufocado. Segurando Sandra ele se levantou evitando ser enforcado. Tiago parou de puxar e ficou-o observando pasmo.

- Chega Potter!- falou Snape - desse jeito vai acabar me matando.

- E quer que eu faça o que se a pirralinha se apaixonou por você? Preciso levá-la até Dumbledore... - e se voltando para Sandra disse - Seus pais estão te esperando.

Ainda agarrada ao pescoço de Severus, Sandra mostrou a língua para o Grifinório.

_- Ió!_

Severus riu. E não é que ele gostava mesmo da imitação de Cassandra?

- Muito bem! – falou ainda rindo - Eu a levo!

- Desculpe!? – Tiago o encarou com uma careta de riso e incredibilidade.

- Você não precisa levá-la ate o diretor? Então, eu a levo!

- Oba!- exclamou Sandra abraçando-o e rindo - O pincepe vai passea tumigo!

Tiago colocou a mão na testa de Severus, mordeu a língua em sinal de concentração e encarou Severus.

- Não você não ta com febre, deve ser um soluço mental.

- Não enche Potter!- retrucou Snape afastando a mão de Tiago com um safanão.

E se afastou em direção a porta de entrada.

- Vá catar pulgas no Sirius!- resmungou Severus.

Sandra mostrou a língua para Tiago por sobre o ombro de Severus. O Grifinório deixou as mãos cair, soltas ao lado do corpo.

- Esse é o poder Cavendish!- resmungou - Faz até o Severus ter um pouco de bom senso!

Os olhos de Severus brilhavam, estava curioso para conhecer a maluca que deixara aquela pestinha com os cunhados, para se embrenhar em algum castelo cheio de vampiros... pelo que havia conseguido deduzir das falas da criança. Ele dobrou o corredor e se deparou com o gárgula de pedra.

- Qual é mesmo a senha?- perguntou em voz alta.

Sandra riu faceira, ela ainda estava no colo de severus. Recusava-se terminantemente a caminhar.

- Sapo de chocolate!- berrou ela tentando descer.

Severus a colocou no chão no exato momento que a gárgula girou. Ele riu.

- Espertinha você einh!

Segurando a mão de Sandra Severus subiu as escadas. Quando entrou na sala, o diretor estava sentado ao lado de casal, ambos louros. Sandra soltou usa mão e correu para o homem.

- Papai!

- Princesinha!- chamou Jimmy abrindo os braços e se ajoelhando. A menina se atirou ao peito do pai e riu.

Josephine se levantou e foi ate o marido, beijando a menina.

- Onde estão Zach e Miles?- perguntou ela para Severus.

O garoto deu de ombros, não lhe ocorrera perguntar por que era para Tiago levar Sandra até dumbledore.

- Cass disse que eles tavam enquencados. Disse "vou fazer eles comer sabão, tentar pega o purraça"!

A menina levantou o indicador quando falava imitando Cassandra.

- Purraça?- perguntou Josephine olhando para Dumbledore.

A porta se abriu com um baque e Cassandra entrou segurando os gêmeos pelas orelhas.

- Pirraça, Tia Jojo. O poltergast!

A mulher levou alguns segundo até compreender.

- Miles!- reprimiu ela.

- Essa foi idéia do Zach!- defendeu-se ele.

- É, mas foi você que quis usar aquela cola que achamos no armário sobre a escada.

- E como diabos eu ia saber que aquela coisa era pus de salamandra?

Dumbledore riu. Josephine ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto Sandra ria.

Miles mostrou as mãos à tia. Havia enormes cogumelos crescendo por toda a pele das mãos.

- Meu Santo!- disse a tia levando as mãos à boca. Jimmy caiu na gargalhada.

- Devia ver o traseiro dele!- retrucou Miles apontando para o irmão - Quando a coisa toda se espalhou pelo chão o bobão caiu de bunda no pus.

- Dedo duro!- resmungou Zach.

Cassandra apertou mais a s orelhas.

- Ei cuidado, acha que orelhas brotam do nada?- perguntou Miles.

- Sinto muito pelo incomodo diretor!- falou Cassandra largando os irmãos e olhando para Severus. Quando percebeu que era ele perguntou entre zanga e diversão - O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Digamos que o Potter é tão incompetente que não consegue nem cuidar de uma criança!

- O pincepe me salvou!- falou Sandra pulando no colo do pai.

Cassandra riu. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a mesa do diretor e ela notou o embrulho. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna. Havia algo de muito maligno naquele objeto. A Grifinória encarou a tia.

- O que esta acontecendo tia Josephine?

As cores esvaíram-se do rosto da mulher.

- Nada de mais minha menina!- falou ela tentando sorrir

Cassandra voltou a olhar para a mesa mas o embrulho havia sumido. Dumbledore a olhou de modo travesso.

- Imagino que estejam cansados da viajem- falou ele para Josephine e Jimmy- Gostariam de descansar um pouco antes de perseguir?

- Não é necessário Diretor!- falou Jimmy pondo Sandra no chão.- Ainda temos muitas providencias a tomar. Será que poderia nos emprestar sua lareira? Não viajamos com chave de portal com Zach e Miles.

- Eles tendem a não tocar na chave se não estiverem amarrados!- retrucou Cassandra.

Severus riu.

- Bom eu apreciaria se vocês pudessem ficar um pouco mais para conversarmos, mas devido a seu pedido...- ele suspirou resignado- Não vou insistir.

- Agradecemos novamente diretor.

Josephine preparou as crianças para partir. Sandra correu a Severus para lhe dar um beijo. Jimmy a pegou novamente no colo e se despediu de Cassandra e depois agradeceu novamente a Dumbledore. Entrou na lareira, jogou pó de Flú nas chamas e gritou.

- Rancho Sts Helena!

Ele e a menina desaparecerem lambidos pelas labaredas de fogo azul.

Cassandra beijou Miles e Zach. De joelhos ela alisou as roupas dele.

- Cuidem-se!- pediu triste- E mantenham-se alerta! Obedeçam tia Jojo e não...

- Se metam em encrencas!- repetiram os dois junto com ela, depois, rindo a abraçaram.

Miles foi primeiro, depois Zach. Josephine certificou-se que eles já haviam ido para se voltar para Cassandra.

- Tempos difíceis virão minha menina. Tenha muito cuidado, e não se afaste de Diego!

Ela puxou algo do bolso, era um embrulho fino e comprido, o tecido fino que recobria o objeto não foi suficiente para esconder a frieza do metal quando ele tocou a mão de Cassandra.

- Isso lhe será útil!

A mulher beijou-lhe a testa e depois se voltou para Severus.

- Sandra gostou muito de você! No geral ela não é tão.... gentil com desconhecidos.

Ela se inclinou e Snape teve que refrear o impulso de se afastar. Pela primeira vez na vida ele recebeu um beijo terno na testa, algo com gosto de mãe do qual ele não lembrava de ter sentido alguma vez.

Josephine entrou na lareira e atirando pó de flú nas chamas desapareceu. Dumbledore bateu palmas e Severus e Cassandra se encararam.

- Bom acho que é melhor irmos!- falou o Sonserino encarando Cassandra.

A menina levantou os olhos do objeto em suas mãos e o encarou.

- Sim... é melhor.

Ela guardou o objeto no bolso e depois de agradecer se despediu do diretor. Quando eles pisaram na escada ela segurou o cotovelo de Severus. Um medo repentino havia se instalado em seu peito. O objeto estranho e sinistro obre a mesa, a visita de seus tios, a adaga fria que jazia em seu bolso tudo isso contribuirá para ela ter certeza de que algo muito ruim estava por acontecer. Severus se voltou e ela encarou-o nos olhos. Não queria jamais se separar dele.

Severus sorriu e ela se inclinou o beijando. Ele sentiu os lábios doce tocar os seus de leve, depois sentiu o gosto de lágrimas. Queria se afastar para consolá-la mas havia uma urgência tão grande no beijo dela que ele não conseguiu se afastar. Ficaram ali beijando-se sobre a escada do gárgula. O sol penetrava por entre as janelas de caixilho e uma brisa gélida fazia os cabelos loiros da menina se agitarem


	49. Amizade

HARRY POTTER NAO NOS PERTENCE... Mas o Diego, o Eddie, Cassandra e Rachel sim!

Normal 0 21 false false false PT-BR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Comic Sans MS"; panose-1:3 15 7 2 3 3 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:script; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Nota. Capitulo novo sendo produzido, mas não publicado ate ter alguém comentando.... bjs!

- Capitulo Quarenta e Nove–

_Amizade_

O fim de semana chegara com uma velocidade impressionante para os garotos já que as tardes livres e a noites eram passadas em cima de revisões e deveres, Rachel tivera um problema particularmente grave com uma redação de Historia da Magia e nem mesmo a ajuda de Eddie a deixou mais tranqüila. Na sexta feira à tarde a garota deixou as revisões e seguiu sozinha para a biblioteca.

A mente dela ainda estava presa a noite aterrorizante que passara na floresta e do encontro entre vampiros e centauros, também passara um bom tempo procurando livros sobre centauros alem de estar sendo soterrada por pilhas e pilhas de livros enquanto tentava descobrir a que família pertencia aquele brasão. Isso sem contar na dita historia do Oráculo. Kaluma havia lhe chamado assim e a palavra pairava por sua mente o tempo todo. Talvez fosse esse o verdadeiro motivo para aqueles vampiros estarem atrás dela. Havia algo que ela não sabia, mas faria tudo para descobrir.

Naquele dia perdera a noção do tempo e só se deu conta de que estava a tarde toda sentada à mesa na biblioteca quando a luz do sol desapareceu sobre o horizonte e a bibliotecária se aproximou avisando que ela iria perder o jantar.

Rachel levantou-se sem vontade e passou a fechar os livros com vagareza, um deles lhe chamou a atenção ele a o pegou. Sentiu seus dedos formigarem e uma quentura subir por eles e passar por seu braço e percorrer o copo todo.

_Ela caminhava ao lado de Severus pelo corredor vazio. A lua brilhava deitando suas réstias sobre o chão, ela estava quase correndo para acompanhar o passo rápido dele._

_- Severus você não acredita em mim?- perguntou ela ríspida - Ela quer a Cassandra!_

_- Deixa de ser maluca Rachel – retrucou ele._

_- Severus ela vai usar você para pegar a Cavendish!- falou Rachel desesperada._

_Ele parou e a encarou de modo incisivo._

_- Rachel esquece esse assunto! Você se tornou obcecada por essa suposta mulher..._

_- Você na acredita em mim não é?- ela perguntou magoada._

_- Só acredito naquilo que poso ver!- retrucou ele continuando sua marcha._

_- Só estou pedindo que tenha cuidado!- gritou ela._

_Severus não deu atenção, apenas continuou andando. Rachel viu uma das réstias se apagar e acender rapidamente, como se alguém tivesse passado pelo feixe de luz. Seu coração bateu forte e ela começou a correr. _

_Severus olhou para o lado, em direção a uma janela. Houve um estrondo quando a janela de caixilhos se espatifou, severus se abaixou para se proteger da nuvem de estilhaços. Uma onda de poder e força o pegou e ele caiu desmaiado. Rachel gritou. Um homem alto usando capa pulou para dentro do corredor e arreganhou os dentes cheirando o ar, puxou Severus pelo ombro e sorriu para _


	50. É CAP 49 COMPLETO AMIZADE

NOTA: eu nao vou apagar capitulos, para nao perder comentarios... to agora com pressa, beijos e acreditem... nao esquecemos a fic....

- Capitulo Quarenta e Nove–

Amizade

O fim de semana chegara com uma velocidade impressionante para os garotos já que as tardes livres e a noites eram passadas em cima de revisões e deveres, Rachel tivera um problema particularmente grave com uma redação de Historia da Magia e nem mesmo a ajuda de Eddie a deixou mais tranqüila. Na sexta feira à tarde a garota deixou as revisões e seguiu sozinha para a biblioteca.

A mente dela ainda estava presa a noite aterrorizante que passara na floresta e do encontro entre vampiros e centauros, também passara um bom tempo procurando livros sobre centauros alem de estar sendo soterrada por pilhas e pilhas de livros enquanto tentava descobrir a que família pertencia aquele brasão. Isso sem contar na dita historia do Oráculo. Kaluma havia lhe chamado assim e a palavra pairava por sua mente o tempo todo. Talvez fosse esse o verdadeiro motivo para aqueles vampiros estarem atrás dela. Havia algo que ela não sabia, mas faria tudo para descobrir.

Naquele dia perdera a noção do tempo e só se deu conta de que estava a tarde toda sentada à mesa na biblioteca quando a luz do sol desapareceu sobre o horizonte e a bibliotecária se aproximou avisando que ela iria perder o jantar.

Rachel levantou-se sem vontade e passou a fechar os livros com vagareza, um deles lhe chamou a atenção ele a o pegou. Sentiu seus dedos formigarem e uma quentura subir por eles e passar por seu braço e percorrer o copo todo.

Ela caminhava ao lado de Severus pelo corredor vazio. A lua brilhava deitando suas réstias sobre o chão, ela estava quase correndo para acompanhar o passo rápido dele.

- Severus você não acredita em mim?- perguntou ela ríspida - Ela quer a Cassandra!

- Deixa de ser maluca Rachel – retrucou ele.

- Severus ela vai usar você para pegar a Cavendish!- falou Rachel desesperada.

Ele parou e a encarou de modo incisivo.

- Rachel esquece esse assunto! Você se tornou obcecada por essa suposta mulher...

- Você na acredita em mim não é?- ela perguntou magoada.

- Só acredito naquilo que poso ver!- retrucou ele continuando sua marcha.

- Só estou pedindo que tenha cuidado!- gritou ela.

Severus não deu atenção, apenas continuou andando. Rachel viu uma das réstias se apagar e acender rapidamente, como se alguém tivesse passado pelo feixe de luz. Seu coração bateu forte e ela começou a correr. 

Severus olhou para o lado, em direção a uma janela. Houve um estrondo quando a janela de caixilhos se espatifou, severus se abaixou para se proteger da nuvem de estilhaços. Uma onda de poder e força o pegou e ele caiu desmaiado. Rachel gritou. Um homem alto usando capa pulou para dentro do corredor e arreganhou os dentes cheirando o ar, puxou Severus pelo ombro e sorriu para Rachel, ela correu, mas antes de dar dois passos o homem já pulava pela janela. Rachel chegou derrapando nos estilhaços e se apoiou no batente se inclinando para fora, mas não havia ninguém nos jardins, muito menos no céu. 

Ela sentiu uma dor aguda e observou a mão, um corte profundo sangrava em sua palma. Um caco de vidro preso ao batente brilhava rubro. Fechou a mão com raiva e apertou-a contra o peito.

Ela sentiu os dedos formigarem.

- Já lhe disse que vai se atrasar para o jantar!- a voz de uma mulher a despertou, ela observou ao redor - O que fez com meus livros?

Berrou a bibliotecária com raiva, Rachel balançou a cabeça confusa. Os livros que ela lia estavam espalhados abertos pela mesa e chão. Aquele que ela a pouco segurava estava caído aos seus pés.

- Eu.... desculpe.... eu não sei...

- Saia, saia já daqui!- falou a bibliotecária com raiva - Seu jantar esta esfriando.

Rachel observou-a por um segundo enquanto ela juntava os livros. A garota sentiu seu coração disparar e saiu correndo. No corredor se apoiou na porta, sentiu que suava frio. Respirava com rapidez. Uma de suas mão estava úmida e o punho cerrado. Ela sentiu um arrepio e abriu a mão com apreensão. Um corte fundo deixava o sangue fluir de modo vagaroso por sua palma. Rachel escorregou até o chão e começou a chorar baixinho.

Suas visões estavam cada vez mais realistas e cada vez mais freqüentes. O encontro com os centauros apenas piorara a situação. Sua mão continuou a latejar vagarosamente e seus pensamentos voltaram a Severus.

- Esta atrasada!- saudou-a Eddie lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Rachel não respondeu, sentou-se entre Eddie e Severus e serviu-se. Severus ergueu o olhar e a encarou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada!- respondeu ela sem convencer.

- Rachel Berenice Glenn!- retrucou Eddie.

- Diga mais uma vez meu nome do meio e eu mesma vou cuidar para que você não tenha herdeiros Monty!

Ela lhe apontou a faca de modo ameaçador. Eddie riu.

- Eu lhe conheço muito bem Rach, aconteceu algo e você esta escondendo da gente.

Rachel fez uma careta e se voltou.

- Já disse que não esta acontecendo nada!

Antes que Eddie pudesse tornar a falar ela puxou um livro da mochila e pos sobre a mesa, empoleirado na jará de suco de abóbora. Eddie leu o titulo "As Nobres famílias da Bruxalidade Inglesa". Rachel folheou o livro com vontade enquanto tentava se servir com a mão esquerda.

Severus observou a irmã e o livro sobre a mesa.

- O que você esta fazendo? Procurando algo sobre sua família?

Rachel deu uma risada cavernosa.

- Nem os Snape nem os Glenn estão nessa lista e você sabe muito bem disso Sevinho!

- Se não esta procurando sua família esta procurando quem?- perguntou Eddie com a boca cheia de bolo.

- Não interessa!

Eddie a encarou engasgando um pouco.

- Já chega Rach! Isso tudo está muito estranho, vai contar pra gente o que esta fazendo ou vou ter que pedir para o Severus uma poção da verdade?

Rachel o encarou Seria. Eddie e Severus a olhavam de modo estranho. Desde que ela voltara da floresta estava agindo de forma estranha.

- Ora esta bem!- falou ela aborrecida. Ela puxou a pagina e mostrou à Eddie e Severus.

Os garotos tiveram atitudes diferentes, Eddie riu esparramando bolo por sobre a pagina rasgada e Severus arregalou os olhos.

- Lembra da visão que tive...

- Ah Rachel não começa!- falou Eddie se voltando

-... Não era Cassandra!- concluiu ela sem dar atenção a Eddie - Era essa mulher. Eu a vi!

- Rachel pelas calças de Merlim esqueça isso. - Eddie se voltou para a namorada de modo irritadiço - Sabe muito bem que estava confusa...

- Não acredita em mim!- falou ela de repente encarando nos olhos.

- Não é bem assim, só que...

- Você não viu nada na floresta. E acha impossível os centauros terem me mostrado o futuro não é?

Eddie não respondeu. Rachel recolheu a pagina e se levantou. Apertou a mão esquerda escondendo um curativo, seu peito ardeu de raiva ao olhar intrigado do namorado.

- Ótimo! Eu já terminei. Vejo vocês na Sala comunal!

- Mas ela nem comeu nada!

Eddie encarou Severus. Rachel estava ficando maluca com aquele assunto e ele estava preocupado. Eddie voltou sua atenção ao prato a sua frente nem ao menos reparou na cara de duvida de Snape.

Rachel saiu do salão com uma raiva mal contida se espalhando pelo corpo. Eddie era um imbecil por não acreditar nela. Ela tinha certeza do que vira e nada do que fosse do ia mudar isso. "Mas espera só até eu achar aquela maldita mulher. Ele vai ter que acreditar em mim".

Ela bufou. Esperava que pudesse contar a Eddie o que estava acontecendo mas Dumbledore proibira os garotos de revelar detalhes sobre o que havia acontecido na floresta e Eddie como sempre desconfiara que Rachel havia se metido em encrencas, mas não com vampiros.

- Ora, Ora vejam só quem esta aqui!- murmurou uma voz feminina à direita. Rachel se voltou com uma careta.

- Olá Fage!

- Soube que esta namorando!- retrucou a ruiva indo direto ao assunto.

- E isso é da sua conta?

As garotas que a acompanhavam olhavam Rachel de modo ameaçador.

- É quando você namora o meu Eddie!

Rachel riu pelo nariz.

- Escuta aqui Fage, Eddie nunca foi seu! Sabe muito bem disso. Agora vê se me esquece ou...

- Ou o que?- a garota cruzou os braços ameaçadora. Rachel riu.

- Ou vou achar que você se apaixonou por mim!

A morena virou as costas para sair, mas Fage a segurou pelo cotovelo. Rachel se voltou com os olhos faiscando.

- Escuta aqui garota. - Fage começou com os dentes travados de raiva - Você veio com aquela conversinha mole sobre a Cavendish estar com o Eddie só pra me fazer intervir não foi?

Rachel puxou o braço com força e a encarou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Eu achei que fosse mais esperta Fage, e já tivesse se tocado disso há muito tempo.

- Você me paga....

- Olha aqui eu só fui contar a você as novidades se você quis bancar a ex namorada ofendida isso é problema seu.

- Escuta aqui sua baixinha ridícula eu não vou admitir que você toque em um fio de cabelo do Eddie entendeu?

- Chegou tarde ruiva!- falou Rachel sem se abalar - Ele é meu namorado agora...

- Eu vou fazer sua vida virar um inferno...

Rachel se inclinou para frente.

- Pode tentar. Mas eu garanto que você estará no chão muito antes de conseguir....

Fage puxou a varinha. Rachel ficou imóvel.

- Ele vai voltar pra mim!- berrou ela.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Rachel não se voltou para a nova chegada.

- Nada que te interesse Cavendish!- falou Rachel.

- Me interessa sim!- Cassandra não tirou os olhos de Fage - Já que essa ruiva ai esta entalada na minha garganta.

Fage riu com gosto.

- Sabia que foi delicioso ter o Garcia a meus pés?

Cassandra se precipitou. As amigas de Fage puxaram as varinhas, mas Rachel segurou Cassandra.

- Ela não vale o risco Cass! Já percebeu que ela tem que enfeitiçar os garotos para que fiquem com ela?

Fage observou Rachel, ela sorria maldosa.

- Diego jamais ficaria com você em sã consciência.

- Já o Eddie não parava de correr atrás de mim!

Foi à vez de Cassandra segurar Rachel.

- Ah é!- retrucou Cassandra - Antes ou depois de você implorar?

- Cavendish não se mete nesse assunto ou vai sobrar pra você.

- Não me meter? Você esta mexendo com meus amigos. Se mexe com eles mexe comigo!

Rachel observou Cassandra seu olhar ardia de raiva, a morena ficou em duvida se a amizade de Cassandra era dela ou de Eddie.

- Agora leva essa sua língua venenosa pra longe daqui!

Fage observou Cassandra e depois Rachel.

- Pode contar Glenn, seus dias de felicidade acabaram!

Ela e as amigas foram embora lançando olhares maldosos as duas.

- Eu juro que arrebento a cara dessa garota. - murmurou Rachel.

- Me avisa que eu ajudo!- Cassandra comentou distraída.

Rachel encarou a loira.

- Obrigado!

Cass levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Cuidado com o que fala ou o teto cai sobre nossas cabeças!

Rachel fez uma careta.

- Muito engraçado Cavendish! Sei ser grata a quem me ajuda!- falou ela com simplicidade, depois enrijeceu o corpo - Mas não se acostume.

Houve um minuto de silencio entre elas, Cassandra se voltou para sair mas Rachel recomeçou a falar.

- O que eles queriam?- perguntou ela.

- Quem?- Cassandra encarou a amiga erguendo as sobrancelhas, depois compreendeu- desculpe existem coisas que não devem ser comentadas.

Rachel deu uma risada felina.

- Realmente, o problema é que eles queriam a mim também! Acho que tenho o direito de saber o porque.

Cassandra abaixou os ombros e suspirou.

- Lamento Rachel, mas é melhor para todo nós que você permaneça ignorante a isso.

A loira se voltou, querendo encerrar a conversa. Sabia que seria mais perigoso se Rachel ficasse sabendo da historia toda.

- Eu sou o Oráculo não é?

Cassandra se virou surpresa.

- O que?

- Posso não saber o que isso significa, mas foi disso que Kaluma me chamou.- Cassandra ficou em silencio. Rachel baixou o rosto- Ela estava tentando me matar... sei que era por algo importante. Isabel também tentou.

Cassandra a encarou por um longo segundo.

- É melhor ficar sem saber de nada. Acredite será melhor para você.

- Talvez seja melhor ficar longe de você não é?

Rachel a encarou e Cassandra estremeceu, era aquele olhar felino novamente.

- Porque diz isso?

- Ainda não tenho certeza de que lado você esta Cavendish! Só sei que esta aliada a vampiros e eles estão tentando me matar.

Então sem falar mais nada Rachel se voltou e seguiu o corredor que levava a sala comunal da Sonserina deixando Cassandra para trás. Estava confusa, nunca achara que Cassandra era uma má pessoa, mas depois do que vira estava com o pé atrás. Não tinha certeza sobre a bondade da amiga nem sobre sua integridade. O pior era que Cavendish não fazia nada para provar que era um demônio de saias ou um anjo. A sonserina sabia que teria que escolher entre acreditar em Cassandra ou joga-la na fogueira, e essa não seria uma escolha fácil.


	51. Chapter 51

- Capitulo Cinqüenta –

Chá com Biscoitos

A manha já estava no fim. Todos se sentiam famintos, prontos para o almoço. Severus observava Cassandra, que conversava baixo com Angélica. Não havia conseguido pegar nenhuma frase solta, mais alta, o que provava que elas estavam pensando em se meter em confusão. _De__ novo_.

O sonserino suspirou, cansado. Iria fazer que Cassandra parasse de se envolver com os vampiros... mas não tinha idéia como. A loira lançou um olhar rápido para ele, o suficiente para que percebesse que o sonserino estava com os olhos quase grudados nela. Quase xingou-o, antes de trocar mais uma frase com Angie.

Ele ficou de olho na loira, até as brincadeiras de Eddie eram ignoradas. Depois do almoço, ele percebeu Cassandra se esgueirando da mesa da Grifinória. Ele levantou-se irritado, seguindo a garota. Quando ele pusesse as mãos naquele pescocinho delicado, o torceria até quebrar, sem remédio.

Ela parou em uma das portas laterais, sentando-se nos degraus, ao lado de Diego, que aparentemente dormia. Severus ficou tentado a chamar a atenção dos dois, mas preferiu escutar a conversa.

- Então, alguma idéia? – ela foi direta ao ponto, não obtendo resposta. – Diego... Diegunho.... Sabia que a Fage disse que ia fazer você rastejar aos pés dela?

- Prefiro beijar o Peter! – ele falou, levantando-se de um salto e pegando a varinha. – Cadê a mocreia? – falou olhando de um lado para outro.

- Incomodando algum idiota. – Cassandra falou, antes de cair na risada.

- Isso não vale! – ele sentou-se novamente, reclamou passando a mão no rosto, como se tentasse acordar. – eu passei o resto da noite acordado, enquanto você dormia como uma princesa!

- Que culpa tenho eu, se tenho o soninho pesado?

- Eu ainda te rogo uma praga, sua loira xaropenta!

- Então deixa de andar comigo!

- E começar a pegar gripe direto? De jeito né... – Diego espirrou. Cassandra riu novamente.

- Falando sério agora. Teve alguma idéia?

- Idéias eu tive muitas. Mas não sei se é a respeito daquilo. – com o olhar assassino que recebeu de Cassandra, suspirou. – Ta, mas eu ainda não entendi o porque de você querer descobrir aquela coisa.

- Aquela coisa é maldade pura. Acha que ela não vai querer botar as patas em cima?

- Vampiro pode se transformar em lobo? Não era morcego?

- Cassandra ficou em silencio. Encarou Diego, como se dissesse: Você disse isso mesmo?

- Ta, bom, esquece. Agora eu não entendi o porquê de você querer ir atrás dessa coisa. Você mesma disse que sentiu uma energia muito negativa vindo daquilo!

- Sim. – ela se virou, encarando a paisagem do lado de fora. A voz, possuía um quinhão de preocupação, de seriedade, que Severus jamais percebera antes, que achara possível existir nela. – eu quero saber pelo que vou lutar. Se a tia Jojô e o tio Jimmy trouxeram aquilo até Hogwarts, você pode ter uma idéia do quão perigoso isso é.

- Perigoso? Se fosse perigoso o diretor não permitiria que ficasse aqui, Cass.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com o jovem Diego. – uma voz masculina fez Severus se sobressaltar. Obviamente ele estava falando com o casal. – o diretor jamais permitiria que os alunos fossem ameaçados.

- Hogwarts é o lugar mais protegido de toda a Grã-Bretanha. – Cassandra retrucou, olhando para o lado onde a voz se projetara. – E até mesmo o Gringotes não tem tanta segurança.

- Cass, você ta brincando, não é? – Diego, apesar de reconhecer o tom serio, não acreditou muito nele.

- Estou? No momento, em Hogwarts existem dois herdeiros, dois guardiões, um oráculo. Quando isso foi visto antes, barão? Quando dois guardiões estiveram juntos, quando...

- Eu entendi. – o barão sangrento apareceu, aparentemente o ego dele estava irritado. – não se atreva a me tratar, mocinha,como se eu não soubesse dessa historia! Eu estou nela desde o começo, lembra-se? Eu ajudei na caça do antigo oráculo!

- Traduzindo. A situação porcaria que estamos vivendo hoje, é resultado da mer... – ela levantou-se e apesar de manter a voz baixa, sentia-se a raiva que emanava dela.

- Cassinha! – Diego tapou a boca da Grifinória. – SE acalmem os dois!

Cassandra desviou o olhar. O barão falou de modo ríspido.

- Se você vivesse naquela época, teria sido colocada na fogueira mais rapidamente que pudesse dizer ai. – O barão bufou.

- Muito bem. Por um lado a Cass tem razão e por outro, o barão é quem tem. Estamos nessa enrascada por conta deles, e se não soubéssemos por eles o que esta acontecendo, já estaríamos fritos. Agora a questão, simplesmente pura é. Barão, por acaso você sabe o que a Tia Jojô trouxe?

- Sim. – a afirmação era até esperada.

- Ótimo. O que é?

- Isso não é da conta de vocês. Como guardiões, devem assegurar-se que...

- Certo, Diego. Vamos voltar ao plano inicial. Explodimos o colégio, daí reviramos os destroços e...

- Como vocês podem pensar em fazer uma coisa dessas? – o barão pareceu horrorizado.

- Hum... anos de treino? – Diego brincou, fazendo o Barão Sangrento fixar o olhar nele.

- Convivência com os marotos. – Cassandra suspirou, sentando-se. – você não vai nos contar, nem se eu implorar, não é?

- A ignorância é a sua melhor proteção. – o barão observou a expressão meio derrotada de Cassandra. – Espero que não tentem investigar mais, a respeito disso.

Cassandra virou o rosto, numa atitude de birra. O barão suspirou.

- Eu não treinei vocês para que se tornassem presas fáceis. E é isso que vai acontecer se deixarem-se levar pela curiosidade.

- Só queremos saber o que é Barão! Só isso! – Diego protestou.

- Uma coisa terrível. Prometam-me que não vão erguer cada estatua do colégio para averiguar se não tem uma entrada para alguma gruta secreta.

- Nós prometemos. – Cassandra surpreendeu aos dois, com aquela afirmação. -Temos que proteger o herdeiro e Rachel... E é isso que iremos fazer.

- Iremos? – Diego olhou surpreso para ela.

- Iremos. – Cassandra sorriu para o barão, que estreitou os olhos. – Não vamos erguer nenhuma estatua procurando uma gruta secreta. Palavra de Cavendish.

- Mostre os dedos. – ele pediu, o cenho mais franzido. Cassandra tinha os olhos muito azuis, e sorriu candidamente, mostrando as duas mãos normalmente. – Certo. Então... eu vou...

- Atrás de Maximus. Eu pedi para ele, alguns brinquedinhos novos... E com essa segurança extra que o castelo vai ter, por conta dessa coisa que você não quer dizer o que é, vai ser mais difícil passar eles para dentro.

Cassandra parecia outra pessoa. Calma, controlada... Nenhuma pessoa que a conhecesse, diria que ela não estava daquela forma anteriormente.

O barão a encarou seriamente por longos minutos.

- Você não está mentindo, mas também não esta sendo totalmente honesta.

- Estou agindo como certo barão sangrento me ensinou a ser. – bateu os cílios. – Agora, pode deixar que nós vamos para a aula, como dois aluninhos bem comportados... não vamos faltar a nenhuma aula... a noite não vamos entrar na Floresta Proibida...

- Não vamos? – Diego virou-se para ela, os olhos arregalados.

- Se você for burro de ir, vai sozinho, que eu vou estar muito ocupada sonhando com o meu príncipe sonserino...

- Eca! – Diego fez um estremecimento de nojo. – Certo. Tudo isso que a Cassinha disse, mas eu vou estar ocupado com a Carmenzinha!

O barão grunhiu, antes de desaparecer.

- Certo, qual o plano?

- Você vai me passar cola para a única prova do dia... E depois, eu te ajudo com feitiços.

- Não vamos mais procurar o esconderijo daquilo?

- Não.

- Porque não?

- Por que vamos estar muito ocupados tomando o chá do Hagrid. – Cassandra sorriu, beijando Diego no rosto. – Então, vá se preparando para passar a noite na enfermaria.

Ela pegou a mochila, deixando o corvinal boquiaberto. Quando estava quase entrando, Diego gritou atrás dela.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você consegue cozinhar pior que o Hagrid e comer o que cozinha!

Ela apenas riu, acenando.

- Me chamem de burro e me botem como amigo de Goyle e companhia. Eu não entendi nada! – Diego ergueu as mãos para o céu, antes de sentar-se emburrado. Puxou uma barra de chocolate e começou a comer, o olhar acompanhando uma nuvem no céu.

Quando o sinal tocou os dois saíram para o corredor ensolarado e entraram no Salão rindo, Cassandra foi direto a mesa da Sonserina e sentou-se ao lado de Angie e a frente de Rach e Severus.

- Novamente na Sonserina? Não quer sentar na mesa da Corvinal pra variar um pouco?

- Nem pensar!- retrucou ela com um sorriso.

- Vamos Cassandra...?

- Calado - e murmurou em espanhol - Lembre se da conversa com o barão!- depois riu- E depois vamos ter muito a falar hoje a tarde com nosso guarda caças!

Diego encarou Cassandra com um olhar perplexo. Ela estava sorrindo animada e seus olhos brilhavam de malicia.

- іUsted no hay! – murmurou ele.

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha, seus lábios se curvaram levemente diante da perspectiva. Eddie levantou os olhos para a namorada com a intenção de lhe falar e reparou no olhar dela para Cassandra, e em seus lábios em um meio sorriso. Inclinou-se e murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Nem pense nisso!

Rachel sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha e se virou abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Nisso o que?- perguntou gentilmente.

- Seja lá o que você estiver planejando!- ele respondeu animado.

Ela deu um risinho e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Ok cancelar o jantar romântico...

Ele riu.

-... e as algemas!

Eddie gargalhou, Snape olhou pra ele curioso, o Sonserino o ignorou.

- Me diga o que você pretendia fazer com as algemas?- ele perguntou baixinho.

- Ah agora você quer saber? Sinto muito, mas você proibiu!

Eddie ia retrucar, mas ela se levantou.

- Bom eu preciso ir ate a biblioteca... vejo vocês mais tarde!

- Biblioteca?!

Mas ela já tinha saído, Eddie se virou para Severus.

- O que ela vai fazer na biblioteca?

- Eu não sou namorado dela! – ele retrucou mordaz.

- Não, mas é o...- Eddie parou de falar quando notou que Cassandra e Diego o encaravam curiosos, e Severus com uma fúria mal contida.- melhor amigo!- emendou ele se levantando- Vou ver se eu encontro aquela peste antes que ela faça alguma besteira.

Eddie não encontrou Rachel no hall muito menos na biblioteca. Isso porque ela havia ido ate o jardim e se sentado em baixo da faia, escondida por um arbusto de modo que quem vinha do castelo não a via, mas ela podia ver a cabana de Hangrid. Não precisou esperar muito. Alguns minutos depois Diego e Cassandra andavam em direção a cabana.

Ela os seguiu e ficou espreitando, sentou-se atrás de um monte de lenha e ficou escutando a conversa do três pela fresta da parede.

- ... Fico muito feliz que vocês tenham vindo! Mas não estão perdendo aula para estar aqui não é?

- Como se o Dieguinho iria deixar de ir a uma aula...- caçoou Cassandra- Temos a tarde de folga, e decidimos que uma visitinha cairia bem sabe... para espairecer!

- Hum!- fez hangrid se sentando - Estudando para os N.I.E.M.s certo?

- Eu sim!- retrucou Diego sorrindo - Cassandra fazendo de conta!

- Anda distraída criança?- perguntou o meio gigante rindo.

- Sabe como é!- falou Diego, fingindo não ouvir os bufos da Grifinória - Está tentando entrar para a Sonserina!

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- perguntou Cassandra irritada.

- Bem você sabe... Sonserinos são sempre meio burrinhos...

Rachel bufou do lado de fora, quase entrou para dar uma bifa em Diego, mas ouviu um gemido abafado dele e concluiu que a loira fizera o serviço.

- Ora Diego não diga uma coisa dessas... Nos sabemos que uma certa Grifinória esta caidinha por um monitor Sonserino!

Diego caiu na risada, Cassandra encarou Hangrid que a olhou com um sorriso e picou um olho.

- E veja pelo lado bom!- falou Diego secando os olhos - Ela tem uma chance já que o Sevinho não esta agarrado a Rachel! Eles não são namorados!

Cassandra se inchou e Diego se encolheu prevendo um tapa, mas ao contrario disso ela resmungou.

- A Rachel pode ser burra e cega...- a morena se remexeu-se perto da pilha de lenha- Mas ela finalmente percebeu a verdade que rege os Sonserinos!

Diego esperou, mas Cassandra cruzara os braços sobre o peito. Ele sorriu.

- Que seria?

- Grifinórias mandam em Hogwarts!

Diego e Hangrid caíram na risada. Rachel mordeu o punho para não entrar na cabana e arrebentar a cara da loira.

A tarde transcorreu calmamente. Hangrid serviu chá com biscoito no meio da tarde, eles conversaram sobre as aulas, falaram mal dos sonserinos, riram das bobagens de Tiago Potter e falaram sobre as criaturas mágicas da floresta. Quando Rachel sentiu suas costas arderem e seus joelhos enrijecerem da posição incomoda que se encontrava. Cass e Diego saíram da cabana. Hangrid logo atrás.

- Muito obrigado pela visita!- ele trovejou.

- Nos que agradecemos pelos biscoitos!- falou Diego dando tapinhas nos bolsos cheios. Cassandra o cutucou, não queria magoar o guarda caças contando que os biscoitos servidos a tarde não foram comidos e que provavelmente seriam jogados a lula gigante no dia seguinte.

Cassandra viu um movimento perto da pilha de lenha e sorriu, aumentou a voz para ter certeza que seria ouvida.

- Voltaremos amanha Hangrid!

Diego encourou a amiga com curiosidade.

- Voltaremos?

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Sim!- falou entre dentes, o olhar dele se iluminou.

- Ah sim!- ele confirmou.

Os dois se viraram para sair, deram dois passos quando Cassandra se voltou. Hangrid já estava quase fechando a porta.

- Ah hangrid!

- Sim?

- Onde fica mesmo aquela sala com a tapeçaria dos Centauros?

- No sexto andar perto da torre de astronomia por quê?

Cassandra deu uma risadinha.

- Nada não!

E saiu sem dizer nada.

Rachel esperou Hangrid entrar na cabana para sair de sues esconderijo, se espreguiçou esticando os músculos. "Sala da Tapeçaria de Centauros han?! Então isso que ela queria?" deu um sorrisinho malicioso, depois bufou:

- Ela não podia ter perguntado logo?- murmurou ela.

E segui para o castelo com o sol se pondo no horizonte.


End file.
